Com Os Olhos Do Amor
by angelsartoreto
Summary: Sango volta para sua cidade natal, onde reencontra seu melhor amigo Miroke, que perdeu a visão após um grave acidente. Agora Sango tem que aprender a lidar com essa nova situação, enquanto tenta entender porque seu coração bate tão forte a cada dia. San/Mir, Ago/Inu, Aya/Kou
1. Introdução

**Com Os Olhos Do Amor**

****Depois de muitos anos fora, Sango Taijiya volta ao sua cidade de origem, onde reencontra desde sua antiga paixão, seus amigos e seu melhor amigo no mundo todo, Miroke Hoshi. Mas as coisas não estão como antes. Após um grave acidente, Miroke não é mais o mesmo. Ele perdeu a visão.

Agora, Sango terá que lidar com essa nova situação de seu melhor amigo, aprender a conhecê-lo novamente e lidar com seus próprios sentimentos.

**PRIMEIRO CAPITULO EM PRODUÇÂO**


	2. De Volta Para Casa

**Capítulo**

**"De Volta Para Casa"**

Sango abriu os olhos cor de chocolate lentamente, seu ânimo aumentando assim que se lembrou de que dia era.

- "Finalmente." _ ela pensou, sorrindo consigo mesma.

Não podia acreditar, mas desde o dia em que recebera a notícia de que ganhara a bolsa de estudos na Argentina e que viajara do dia para noite, já tinham se passado dez anos.

Minha nossa, que dia louco fora aquele! Ela recebera a notícia as pressas, já que não havia conseguido pontos suficientes para passar de primeira. Mas, com a desistência de uma pessoa, ela conseguiu ser chamada. Por ser menor, sua família teve que acompanhá-la. Durante esse tempo, sua velha casa em Tóquio permaneceu alugada, mas a cerca de um ano, seus pais já vinham prevenindo os moradores que eles iriam retornar e que teriam que procurar uma outra casa. Agora, ela se encontrava fechada, a -espera deles.

Durante todos esses anos Sango aproveitou bem sua bolsa de estudos que valia desde a quinta série, que era o primeiro ano do ginásio até a faculdade. A bolsa disponibilizava algumas opções e Sango optou por Administração, algo que poderia usar muito quando voltasse para seu país.

Sango sentou-se na cama, coçando a cabeça devagar, ainda sonolenta. Mas em compensação ao estado lento de seu corpo, sua mente estava a mil por hora. Céus, como estava ansiosa para voltar!

Não que não gostasse da Argentina. O país havia acolhido-a sem preconceitos e lá tinha sido muito feliz. Mas por mais que os anos tivessem se passado, ela não conseguia deixar de notar que não se despedira devidamente de seus amigos no Japão. Fora tudo tão rápido, que mal pôde dar um abraço em...

Seu celular tocou. Um sorriso se formou.

- "Não morre tão cedo." _ pensou, ao ver quem era.

- _Bom dia, flor do dia! _ _sua voz brincou, do outro lado da linha.

- Bom dia. _ ela respondeu com voz de sono.

- _Não acredito que ainda estava dormindo até uma hora dessas! Que preguiçosa!_

Sango olhou de esguelha para o relógio.

- Não são nem nove horas! _ ela se defendeu _ E se bem me lembro, quem tem mania de dormir até meio dia depois das baladas da vida é _você_. _ ela lembrou.

Um riso soou do outro lado da linha. Sango sorriu de volta.

- _Você está certa. Mas acho que mesmo assim já está meio tarde para quem vai pegar o vôo das 13:00 e tem que arrumar tudo._

- E quem disse que eu tenho que arrumar tudo? _ ela defendeu-se _ Minha coisas estão prontas já fazem dois dias! Acho que não é de mim que você está falando.

_- Tudo bem, Senhora Prevenção. __ provocou _ _Acho que essa eu mereci._

- Hunf. Mereceu mesmo.

- _Então, está certo. Posso te esperar a noite no aeroporto?_

- Claro que sim! _ Sango respondeu, feliz _ Tô louca para te ver.

- _Eu também. Então... Até lá._

_- _Até.

- _Ei, florzinha! _ _ouviu sua voz chamando-a.

- Sim?

- _Senti sua falta._

Sango sorriu.

- Eu também. Até a noite.

Sango sorriu. Nem acreditava que em poucas horas, tudo seria como antes. Meus Deus, como sentia falta de sua antiga vida. Até de um paquerinha da época da escola ela sentia falta. Primeiro amor, é sempre difícil. Começou a ficar vermelha quando tudo o que fizera para chamar a atenção do garoto vinha em sua mente.

- "Nossa, cada mico!" _ ela riu _ "Nem acredito que fiz mesmo tudo isso. Como era boba!"

Depois disso, já na Argentina, mais velha e mais madura, ela tivera suas próprias experiências amorosas. Não eram lá muitas, mas já tinha algumas histórias para contar. Ela se lembrou de seu primeiro beijo. Tinha dezesseis anos e o rapaz, Juan, era um pouco mais velho, com 20. Fora um circo dos horrores. Sango não sabia o que fazer e ficou toda dura enquanto Juan fazia todo o trabalho. Mas ele não pareceu se importar, já que ficaram juntos uns seis meses depois disso.

Mal podia esperar para contar essas coisas e tudo o que tinha acontecido nesses anos todos. É claro que já havia contado muitas coisas, sempre se falavam por telefone ou internet. Mas não é a mesma coisa que estar cara a cara com a pessoa. Haviam feito um trato cerca de um ano depois que ela partiu. Que continuariam mantendo contato, mas que não enviariam mais fotos ou vídeos, ou usariam a webcam. Sango achou isso meio besta na época e continuava achando, mas a motivação de "manter a surpresa" para a hora do reencontro também era estimulante. Decidiu ir até o fim.

Mas já estava desesperada! A curiosidade era maior que tudo, mas não queria quebrar o trato. A saudade doía muito, mas ela tinha que ser firme. Em poucas horas, estariam se revendo. Em poucas horas, estaria novamente com a pessoa que mais lhe passara o sentimento de saudade em todos esses anos.

Seu melhor amigo. Miroke Hoshi.

* * *

><p>- Sango, quer ficar quieta? _ sua mãe ralhou, ao ver que a moça não parava quieta na poltrona do avião.<p>

- Desculpe, mãe. _ ela pediu _ Ai, estou tão ansiosa!

- Não é motivo para agir como uma criança de três anos. Olhe só Agome, se comporta como uma verdadeira dama.

Sango corou ao virar os olhos e se deparar com a amiga que tentava sem sucesso segurar um riso. Agome Higurashi tinha 21 anos, cabelos negros longos e olhos cor de terra. Também tinha conseguido a bolsa aos 11 anos, mas ao contrário de Sango, tinha passado na primeira tentativa. Ela era muito inteligente e esforçada. As duas tinham se conhecido no primeiro dia de aula na nova escola e desde então eram inseparáveis. Agome também morava em Tóquio, mas em outro bairro. Em todo caso, elas tinham pêgo o mesmo vôo e só se separariam perto de casa.

- Agome, não ria de sua amiga! _ Mitsuni ralhou, olhando para filha com olhos reprovadores.

- Me desculpe. _ Agome baixou os olhos, embora Sango percebesse que ela ainda tentava disfarçar.

- Ihu! Se lascou! _ o irmão de 15 anos de Agome, Souta, provocou.

- Souta, respeite sua irmã! _ Mitsuni virou os olhos reprovadores para Souta, que ficou vermelho.

- Me desculpe. _ repetiu o texto da irmã.

Sango teve que sorrir. Aquela família era muito unida. A mãe criara os dois sozinha, já que seu esposo morrera logo que Souta nasceu. Pelo que Agome lhe contava, a sua bolsa foi algo muito batalhado e consideraram uma benção dos céus quando ela passou. Ela, mais do que muita gente, tinha merecido aquele presente.

Sango olhou no relógio de pulso. Agora falta menos de uma hora para chegarem. Será que seu amigo estaria lá? Minha nossa, como tinha saudades de revê-lo. Será que estaria muito diferente? Bom, pelo menos a voz estava, com certeza. Nos anos que se seguiram, Sango pôde acompanhar dia a dia as mudanças. Da fina voz de garoto, a voz esguiniçada da puberdade até a voz máscula que tinha hoje em dia. Sango não entendia muito de vozes másculas, mas aquela com certeza era. Era macia e ao mesmo tempo demonstrava umas tonalidades mais roucas. O tipo de voz de locutor de rádio. O tipo de voz que levaria uma mulher a loucura ao menor sussurro.

Sango se pegou perguntando se ele era popular com as garotas hoje em dia. Pelo que ela se lembrava, aos doze anos ele já arrancava alguns suspiros das meninas do bairro, com seu cabelo muito negro e seus olhos azuis. Sango nunca tinha visto antes um tom de azul como o de Miroke. Era um azul intenso, como de uma safira. Talvez fosse por eles que fosse tão popular. Mas você nunca devia dizer isso a ele. Ele tinha horror aos meninos que se achavam por estar cercados de meninas precoces. Meninos de onze, doze anos que ficavam se amassando nos muros com meninas de onze, doze anos. Miroke achava isso ridículo.

**São** **moleques!**, ele dizia, por volta dos nove anos, **Moleques que deveriam estar brincando de bola e pique esconde e não se amassando com meninas. Que graça esses caras vêem nelas?**

Mas a coisa mudou um pouco de figura quando ele mêsmo atingiu seus doze anos. Sango se lembrava de todas aquelas meninas da escola babando por causa dele. Ele não parecia querer levar elas muito a sério, mas também já não fazia questão de afastá-las. No fundo, apesar de não admitir, Miroke bem que gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

Outro popularzinho da escola era Kuranosuke Takeda, seu primeiro amor. Ele era dois anos mais velho que Sango. Tinha cabelos castanhos como os dela e olhos azuis, mas não como os de Miroke, era um azul claro, mais comum. Mas mesmo assim, Sango achava ele o máximo. Um cara mais velho, ela pensava. Mais experiente. Iria me ensinar muita coisa.

Como era ingênua. Hoje em dia, podia até ser que Kuranosuke olhasse para ela, já que estava muito diferente do que costumava ser aos onze anos. Quando criança, estava sempre acima de seu peso ideal, usava uns óculos fundo de garrafa e umas roupas que ela até hoje se constrangia ao se lembrar delas. Seu cabelo em geral estava sempre preso em duas maria chiquinhas e ela tinha muita dificuldade de comunicação com as pessoas, falando uma besteira atrás da outra.

Sua única excessão a regra era Miroke, que também falava muita besteira, então eles sempre se entendiam. A saudade voltou a apertar.

- "Eita horinha demorada!" _ ela pensou, voltando a quicar na poltrona.

* * *

><p>Ao descer do avião, Sango olhava para todos os lados.<p>

- Procurando alguém?

Sango virou esperançosa, mas deu de cara com Agome logo atrás dela.

- "Que boba!" _ pensou, enquanto ligava seu celular _ "A voz dela é feminina, não tem nada a ver."

Balançou a cabeça, rindo de si mesma. Como pudera pensar que Agome era Miroke? Só ela mesma.

Foi então que o apito de mensagem soou. Já tinha sido enviada a algumas horas, provavelmente enquanto esta no avião. Ela leu rapidamente, seu ânimo murchando um pouco.

FLORZINHA, TENHO QUE ME DESCUPAR AGORA.

MINHA MÃE PASSOU MAL. TIVEMOS QUE CORRER COM ELA PARA O HOSPITAL.

NÃO PUDE TE RECEBER. ME DESCULPE. MI.

O celular voltou a apitar. Ele estava mandando outra, nesse momento.

OI. ACABEI DE CHEGAR EM CASA.

RECEBEU A OUTRA MSG? MINHA MÃE ESTÁ MELHOR, FOI SÓ UM SUSTO.

MAS ACABOU NÃO DANDO MESMO PARA IR. SÓ QUE AINDA QUERO TE VER.

MI

Ela já ia discar de volta, quando uma terceira mensagem chegou, deixando-a novamente ansiosa.

PS: LEMBRA DAQUELA LANCHONETE QUE IAMOS ANTES DE SUA VIAGEM?

SEI QUE DEVE ESTAR CANSADA, MAS QUE TAL DAR UMA PASSADINHA LA POR VOLTA DAS NOVE?

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p>HELLO, PEOPLE!<p>

Como estão vocês? Espero que bem.

Olha eu de novo aqui com mais uma fic. Não adianta, quando menos espero, lá estou eu escrevendo de novo, rsrsrsrs.

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. Os outros prometem muitas emoções, como já puderam ver pela introdução, não?

Espero ver vocês acompanhando e sempre me dizendo o que estão achando.

Fico no aguardo de reviews. Bjus

*** Angel ***


	3. Um Reencontro Um Tanto Estranho

**Capítulo 2**

**"Um Reencontro Um Tanto Estranho"**

_- Que tal dar uma passadinha lá por volta das nove. __ Agome leu a mensagem por cima de seu ombro _ Uau, arrumando um encontro já de cara, amiga?

Sango sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

- Não é nada disso! _ ela apressou-se em ressaltar _ Você se lembra do Miroke? Aquele meu amigo de anos que eu sempre comento?

- E como esquecer? _ Agome respondeu, rolando os olhos _ Você já falou tanto desse garoto que eu quase já o conheço por seu intermédio.

- Pois bem. _ Sango disse, ignorando o último comentário da amiga _Ele viria me encontrar aqui no aeroporto, mas teve um problema com a mãe e não pôde vir. Mas me chamou para ir na nossa lanchonete favorita. Estou pensando seriamente em aceitar.

- Mas tem que aceitar mesmo! _ Agome apoiou _ Você está louca para vê-lo que eu sei.

Sango voltou a corar. Agome podia ser bem inconveniente quando queria.

- Não é bem assim. _ ela disse, contrariando o "Tô louca pra te ver!" que ela mesma dissera a Miroke algumas horas antes _ Só estou com saudades. Você não teve que se separar de algum amigo ou amiga quando foi para a Argentina?

Agome deu de ombros.

- Eu não tinha muitos amigos. Vivia trancada estudando. Na verdade, só tinha três: Eri, Yuka e Ayumi. A gente brincava junto e tal, mas não tínhamos aquela amizade forte. Éramos todas crianças. Acabamos perdendo o contato assim que me mudei.

- Miroke e eu também éramos crianças, mas mantivemos nossos laços.

- Sim, amiga. Mas acontece que seus _laços_ com seu amigo Miroke provavelmente eram muito mais fortes que os meus com as meninas. _ ela riu.

Sango voltou a corar. Agome tinha realmente tirado o dia para irritá-la.

- Pare de pensar besteiras!

- Calma, calma. _ ela ainda ria _ Quem está pensando besteiras aqui é você, minha _flor_. _ ela provocou, fazendo referência ao modo como Miroke chamava Sango _ Eu só quis dizer que eu não era tão ligada a elas como eu sou a você, por exemplo. Você é minha melhor amiga e eu nunca perderia o contato com você. O mesmo aconteceu entre você e Miroke.

Sango suspirou. Agome até tinha sua razão. Quem estava pensando besteiras era ela mesma e não a amiga. Sentiu-se mal por se irritar com ela.

- Apesar de eu ainda achar que tem um quê a mais entre vocês dois. _ Agome disse de forma baixa e rápida, tratando de tomar uma boa distância das mãos de Sango.

De repente, Sango não se sentiu tão arrependida de se irritar com ela.

Bufou.

- E então, o que acha? _ ela quis seguir com o assunto anterior.

- Já disse que deve ir.

- Não. _ ela se fez mais clara _ Perguntei o que acha de ir até lá. Ir comigo.

- E segurar vela? _ Agome arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Agome!

A morena riu.

- Ok. Já entendi. _ respondeu, ainda rindo _ Vai ser bom sair um pouco.

- Ótimo. Então está resolvido. Avise sua mãe que vamos dar uma volta. Minha mãe não vai ficar muito feliz. Ela esperava que eu ajudasse com as malas. _ pensou um pouco _ Ah, mas os móveis só chegam amanhã mesmo. Kohaku pode lhe dar uma mãozinha. Ele anda meio preguiçoso demais para meu gosto.

Kohaku era o irmão mais novo de Sango. Tinha dezessete anos. Seus olhos eram chocolate, assim como os dela. Mas os cabelos, um pouco longos demais para a maioria dos garotos dessa idade, eram negros como o do pai que nesse momento, terminava de pegar as malas no check-in com sua esposa e o filho caçula.

Pegando novamente o celular, mandou uma mensagem de volta avisando que estaria na lanchonete em uma hora.

* * *

><p>- Uau. _ Agome comentou, olhando em volta _ Quanta gente.<p>

- É mesmo. _ Sango concordou olhando em volta também, mas não pelos mesmos motivos que Agome _ Não me lembro desse lugar ser tão lotado.

- Será que não era porque você era criança e só vinha aqui durante o dia? _ Agome sugeriu, sensatamente.

- É... Pode ser. _ Sango concordou.

Mas logo percebeu que as diferenças não paravam no aumento da movimentação. Para começar, agora se pagava para entrar. Não era muito caro, mas antes não tinha isso. As cores do lugar também estavam alteradas. O preto, roxo e laranja eram predominantes onde antes haviam paredes cor de creme. Tinham inserido uma pista de dança e um palco ao fundo, onde as mesas e cadeiras estavam reunidas. Basicamente, a antiga lanchonete agora era um barzinho com música ao vivo.

Próximo ao palco, havia um cartaz anunciando a atração principal. O grupo se chamava AMIK. Sango nunca tinha ouvido falar. Provavelmente era um grupo novo, que ainda não tinha sido descoberto pela mídia.

Mas não era isso no que ela estava interessada nesse momento.

- Que saco! _ Sango soltou _ Ele disse que estaria aqui!

- Calma mulher. _ Agome riu _ E depois diz que não estava louca para vê-lo. _ Sango lançou-lhe um olhar mal humorado _ Está bem. Não digo mais nada. Olha, tente se acalmar. Que tal tomarmos alguma coisa?

Sango concordou a contra gosto, e foi arrastada pela amiga até o barzinho.

- Uma batida de morango, por favor. _ Agome pediu ao barman _ E para a minha amiga... _ virou-se para Sango _ ... Decidiu o que vai querer?

- Um suco. _ Sango respondeu _ De maracujá. Bem forte.

Agome riu.

- Um suco de maracujá para a estressadinha ali.

- Quem é estressadinha? _ Sango questionou.

- Ora, quem mais? _ Agome soltou no ar, e voltou a rir da expressão da amiga.

Alguns minutos depois, estavam com suas bebidas em mãos.

- Oi, gatas. _ uma voz masculina chegou até elas e Sango virou-se, novamente esperançosa.

Mas deu de cara com dois homens explicitamente alcolizados e com cara de más intenções. Um deles provavelmente interpretou o sorriso esperançoso de Sango como uma carta branca para continuar, pois segundos depois, estavam diante delas.

- Não querem sentar ali com a gente? _ ele questionou todo sorrisos.

- Não, obrigada. _ Sango foi direta na resposta. Não estava com paciência para garotos. Mesmo Miroke, de quem estava morrendo de saudades, já estava tirando-a do sério _ Vamos, Agome.

Puxou Agome pelo braço, deixando-a desconcertada e os homens confusos.

- Puxa, Sango! Eles até que eram bonitinhos. _ ela reclamou _ Podia ao menos tentar conhecê-los.

- Bonitinhos o escambau, Agome! _ Sango soltou. Estava muito bocuda hoje. Miroke não podia vê-la assim. Tratou de tentar se policiar _ Quero dizer, o bar mal abriu e eles já estavam trançando as pernas. Com certeza não tinham boas intenções com a gente.

Agome teve que concordar. As duas seguiram para uma das mesas próximas ao palco, onde Sango puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, colocando o queixo sobre os braços apoiados na mesa, emburrada.

- Sango, relaxa! _ Agome tentava levantar a moral da amiga _ Já tentou ligar para ele?

- Um milhão de vezes! _ ela respondeu, exasperada _ Só dá caixa postal.

- Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa. _ a morena quis ser justa _ Você não disse que teve problemas com a mãe e que por isso não foi ao aeroporto? Será que não aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

Sango levantou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados em choque. Envolvida em sua ansiedade, não pensara que algo assim pudesse ter acontecido. Sentiu a culpa apertar seu peito e uma angústia surgir. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava falar com Miroke. Discou o número novamente. Caixa postal.

- Que droga! _ disse, discando febrilmente uma mensagem questionando o que tinha acontecido e onde ele estava.

- Sango, fique calma, ok? _ Agome lhe tirou o celular e a outra tentou inutilmente apanhá-lo com as mãos.

As luzes se apagaram e os refletores focalizaram o palco onde instrumentos já estavam posicionados. Que hora isso tinha acontecido? O palco estava vazio quando chegaram. Bom, talvez tivessem arrumado enquanto estavam no bar.

- Olhe, vai começar o show. _ Agome comentou _ Vamos tentar assistir e relaxar, está bem? _ ela se referia mais a Sango do que às duas _ Logo ele aparece.

Sango não teve outra escolha senão aceitar a sugestão da amiga. Se deu conta de que estava agindo com uma menina birrenta. Era como se tivesse de novo 11 anos.

- E agora com vocês o grupo que vem atraindo cada vez mais fãs e cada vez mais clientes para meu estabelecimento. _ ele brincou, arrancando algumas risadas _ Para seu entretenimento... AMIK!

Para espanto das garotas, a multidão gritou animada. É. Talvez eles não fossem tão desconhecidos, afinal. Sango finalmente entendeu o motivo do aumento considerável na movimentação.

Os integrantes começaram a entrar um a um. Havia um rapaz moreno, de longos cabelos negros e músculos potentes, visíveis através de sua camisa colada ao corpo. O outro rapaz que entrou, tinha longos cabelos prateados. Uma garota ruiva, com uma maquiagem marcante e os cabelos vermelhos presos em uma trança sofisticada.

Com um choque, Sango percebeu que aos poucos reconhecia cada um deles. O moreno musculoso era Kouga. Kouga Yase. Um dos garotos populares com quem Miroke costumava implicar quando era mais novo. A moça era Ayame. Ayame Okami. Elas estudaram na mesma sala durante todo o primário. Nossa, havia mudado muito! Ela se lembrava dela como uma garota mirrada de rosto sardento. Tinha virado uma mulher linda.

Ao observar o terceiro membro, percebeu com um novo choque que se tratava de Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho. Entre os garotos, era o melhor amigo de Miroke. Quando ele não estava com Sango, estava aprontando com Inuyasha.

Então... Isso significava. Não. Será?

Os integrantes começaram a tocar seus instrumentos numa doce melodia. Ayame ficava nos teclados, Kouga na bateria e Inuyasha no baixo. Então, um som de guitarra se fez ouvir.

Lá estava ele.

- Aquele... _ Sango gaguejou para Agome, apontado para o palco _ ... Aquele é o Miroke?

- Como vou saber? Você nunca me mostrou uma foto dele. _ Agome respondeu, mas lançou ao palco um olhar interessado _ Mas tenho que te dizer uma coisa. Se for qualquer um daqueles três, amiga... Você tá bem de melhor amigo, hein?

Mas Sango não estava mais ouvindo. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Miroke. Minha nossa, ele estava lindo! Muito mais bonito do que se lembrava. Tinha 1,80m fácil, ombros largos de esportista. Os cabelos estavam mais longos e uma franja caía em cima de seus olhos safira. Quando abriu a boca para cantar, sua voz de locutor invadiu seus ouvidos, arrepiando-a inteira.

_O deserto escurece quando o céu começa a chorar_

_E essa lua com medo, e esse mar que não aguenta mais_

_E o menino que chora esperando um porquê_

_E você não tenta nem olhar_

_Talvez não queira pensar, não sei, talvez_

_[Trecho traduzido de Tal Vez, Chris Uckermman]_

A letra era muito bonita. Falava a respeito das coisas erradas do mundo, como a destruição da natureza, o abandono de crianças e toda maldade existente no mundo e que ele não podia ficar calado diante disso. Basicamente, era uma mensagem de apelo público em forma de música. Muito lindo. Havia momentos que Ayame o acompanhava no vocal, dando a música uma melodia maravilhosa.

As pessoas gritavam em aprovação, pedindo por mais. Sango se sentia tão orgulhosa. Que bobo! Fazendo essa surpresa para ela. Miroke sempre gostara de tocar, mas raramente o ouvia cantando. Tinha se esquecido de como sua voz era linda. Estava feliz por ele estar podendo fazer algo que gostava.

Mas algo estava estranho. Estavam sentadas muito próximas do palco e Miroke virara na direção dela várias vezes. Mas em nenhuma pareceu notar a presença delas ali.

Todos aplaudiram ao final da música.

- Valeu! _ ele anunciou no microfone _ E agora uma mais... _ sorriu. Havia malícia naqueles lábios _ ... Animada.

Todos aprovaram. Uma batida mais animada começou e Inuyasha se aproximou do palco, arrancando gritos histéricos de muitas garotas na platéia. Incluindo sua melhor amiga.

- Divertindo-se? _ ela provocou.

- Muito! _ Agome respondeu.

**(Inuyasha): **_O jeito que você me olha_

_O jeito que você me toca_

_O fogo nos seus olhos_

_(Eu juro) me faz arrepiar por dentro_

_Não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito_

_Porque nada parece tão verdadeiro_

_Quando estou ao seu lado_

**(Kouga, mais gritos): **_Estou sonhando com Vênus? Apenas segure minha mão_

_Nua, perfeita, tão bonita_

_Você me vira pra cima e pra baixo_

_Eu estava girando, girando_

_Você nunca se satisfaz, bonequinha_

**(Miroke): **_Você é uma estrela brilhante_

_O jeito que você me olha_

_O jeito que você me toca_

_O fogo nos seus olhos_

_(Eu juro que) me faz arrepiar por dentro_

_Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso_

_Você é minha alma gêmea, Meu verão e minha fé_

_Você me enche de amor_

_Seus beijos são melhores que vinho_

_Não há nada que eu queira mais do que você, garota_

_O jeito que você me olha_

_O jeito que você me toca_

_O fogo nos seus olhos_

_(Eu juro) me faz arrepiar por dentro_

**(Kouga): **_Não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito_

_Porque nada parece tão verdadeiro_

_Quando estou ao seu lado_

**(Inuyasha): **_Estou sonhando com Vênus? Apenas segure minha mão_

_Nua, perfeita, tão bonita_

_Você me vira pra cima e pra baixo_

_Eu estava girando, girando_

_Você nunca se satisfaz, bonequinha_

_Você é uma estrela brilhante_

**(Miroke): **_O jeito que você me olha_

_O jeito que você me toca_

_O fogo nos seus olhos_

_(Eu juro que) me faz arrepiar por dentro_

_Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso_

_Você é minha alma gêmea, Meu verão e minha fé_

**(Os três): **_Você me enche de amor_

_Seus beijos são melhores que vinho_

_Não há nada que eu queira mais do que você, garota_

_Você é minha alma gêmea, Meu verão e minha fé_

**(Miroke): **_Você me enche de amor_

_Seus beijos são melhores que vinho_

_Não há nada que eu queira mais do que você, garota_

_[Tradução da música Shining Star do Get Far]_

Todos aplaudiram entusiasmados. Sango e Agome levantaram-se, unindo-se ao aplausos. Nesse momento, Miroke virou-se diretamente para ela. Sango acenou, sorrindo. Mas para sua decepção ele virou o rosto para outra direção como se não a tivesse visto.

O que estava acontecendo?

* * *

><p>Quando os integrantes saíram do palco, Sango esperava que Miroke fosse logo se unir a elas, o que não aconteceu.<p>

O que tinha perdido? Estava tudo bem, e do nada ele a ignorava?

Triste, ela avisou a Agome que iria até o banheiro. Impediu que Agome a seguisse e a amiga logo entendeu que ela queria ficar sozinha. Por isso gostava tanto de Agome. Elas se entendiam com poucas palavras.

Caminhando entre as pessoas, Sango não prestava muita atenção para onde ia. Foi quando sentiu que esbarrava em alguém com muita força. Quase caiu, mas mãos fortes a seguraram.

- Ai, ai! _ exclamou, alisando o braço com fúria _ Por acaso você é cego?

- Por acaso eu sou. _ a voz respondeu. Era extremamente familiar.

Sango ofegou ao levantar os olhos e finalmente ver quem estava na sua frente.

- Olá, florzinha. _ Miroke lhe cumprimentou, o sorriso lindo de que se lembrava nos lábios. E seus olhos safira... Em algum ponto acima de seu ombro.

Opacos.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo.<strong>

**Gente, eu acho que a Sango agora deu um fora básico, vocês não?**

**Espero que estejam gostando da história. Já faz um tempo que eu queria criar uma história nova e essa tem uma temática muito importante, não acham?**

**Fico no aguardo da opinião de vocês.**

**Mais uma coisa. Se puderem, ouçam as músicas. Shining Star é um pouco mais conhecida mas Tal Vez é mais nova, além de ser latina, então acaba não sendo muito divulgada. A música é linda e a voz do Chris é show. Dá até para ligá-la a voz de Miroke, sem problemas. E para quem ainda não notou a ligação, na fic Os Intercambistas, boa parte das músicas era do RBD. E Miroke era a voz do Chris Uckermman, cantor dessa música e ex. integrante. O Kouga era (e continua sendo) o Alfonso Herrera e o Inuyasha o Christian Chavez. Sango era a Anahí, Agome a Dulce Maria e Ayame a Maite. Vamos ver se nessa elas dão uma palinha também.**

**Bjus a todos!**

**Bjus**


	4. Um Novo Melhor Amigo

**Capítulo 3**

**"Um Novo Melhor Amigo"**

- Miroke... _ ela sussurrou pasma, fitando seu melhor amigo dez anos mais velho bem na sua frente _ Miroke! _ ela gritou, pulando em seu pescoço, quase derrubando os dois.

Mas mais uma vez o moreno impediu a queda.

- Ei, ei! Calma aí, florzinha! _ ele riu _ Vai derrubar nós dois.

Sango sentiu os olhos se umedecerem de alegria. Estava com tanta saudade de ser chamada assim ao vivo. Miroke a chamava assim desde pequeno, quando ela caiu e se machucou e ele disse que ela era delicada como um florzinha que estragava fácil. Desde então, o apelido pegou.

- Me desculpe. _ ela riu, soltando-se dele _ Estava com saudade acumulada.

- Então somos dois. _ ele riu de volta _ Fiquei tão feliz que pôde ver o show!

- Vocês estavam lindos! Nem acredito em como vocês todos cresceram e estão diferentes. Olha só você. Tá um gato! _ Sango comentou, sendo sincera.

Miroke ficou cheio de si com isso.

- Valeu.

- Você se achou agora, não? _ ela observou pelo sorriso presunçoso do rapaz.

- Só um pouquinho. _ ele admitiu, rindo de volta para ela.

- Seu bobo! _ ela brincou, dando-lhe um tapa leve no braço.

- Ai, Sango! _ ele reclamou, exagerando um pouco na esfregação do braço _ Mal nos vimos e já está me batendo?

- Exagerado você, não? Aposto que nem doeu.

- Ok. Não doeu tanto assim. _ ele admitiu, sorrindo charmoso _ Mas sabe que até dos seus tapas eu senti falta?

- Ah é? Pois então eu vou te bater sempre que você merecer. _ ela respondeu, parecendo não notar o tom que ele usar para falar com ela. Suspirou _ Mas confesso que pensei que você estava me ignorando lá palco.

- Bem, como pode ver, ignorar não é bem a palavra, não é? _ ele comentou.

E Sango finalmente percebeu a verdade. Ele não a estava vendo no palco por isso não respondeu a seus cumprimentos. Sentiu-se péssima com isso.

- E depois _ ele continuou _ Eu jamais ignoraria você. _ sorriu.

Olhando-o com carinho, colocou a mão sobre o rosto dele, que fechou os olhos, absorvendo o cheiro de sua mão, sorrindo em seguida.

- Porque não me contou? _ ela comentou, ainda com a mão em seu rosto.

- Isso teria importância? _ ele questionou ainda de olhos fechados, mas com voz séria.

- Não. Nenhuma. _ ela respondeu, sentindo-o relaxar _ É só que eu gostaria de ter sabido disso antes. Como foi?

Miroke suspirou, abrindo os olhos.

- Longa história. _ respondeu _ Teremos tempo para isso, mas agora eu queria te pedir um favor.

- Claro. Pode pedir.

Miroke pegou sua mão, tirando de seu rosto e segurando-a com firmeza.

- Eu posso te ver?

Sango assentiu prontamente, corando ao se lembrar de que ele não veria seu gesto. Então respondeu em voz alta:

- Sim.

Ainda com a mão dela segurada na sua, Miroke usou a outra mão para localizar o rosto de Sango, que o ajudou a completar o caminho com sua outra mão. Miroke sorriu de leve. A cabeça finalmente virando diretamente para ela.

Seus dedos roçavam com delicadeza pelos contornos do rosto dela, memorizando cada detalhe. Parou ao chegar nos olhos.

- Ei, está sem óculos! _ ele comentou.

- Eu uso lentes de contato desde os quinze anos. Já tinha te contado isso.

- É mesmo. _ Sango sorriu quando as bochechas dele ganharam um tom rosado _ Eu tinha me esquecido disso.

Era bom deixá-lo sem graça de vez em quando. Seus dedos continuavam roçando sua pele de leve. Era incrível como mãos tão fortes que brandiam uma guitarra e impediam a queda dos dois ao chão, pudesse ter dedos tão delicados. Ele mal a tocava mas sua expressão era nítida de quem estava gravando todas as informações que podia em sua mente.

Seus dedos foram descendo, até chegar a linha dos lábios. Hesitou.

- O que foi? _ ela questionou.

Ele pareceu voltar a si, sorrindo.

- Você está muito linda. _ ele comentou, fazendo o rosto dela esquentar. _ "Tomara que ele não consiga sentir isso pelos dedos!" _ pensou, sentindo o rosto queimar mais ainda.

- Está febril? _ ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Não. _ ela apressou-se em responder. Mas não conseguiu estender a resposta. Ele riu de novo.

- Como você é boba, corando com algo assim. _ ele comentou tranquilo.

- "Como ele sabe disso?" _ ela ficou curiosa _ Como... Pode ter certeza disso? _ questionou, modificando um pouco a pergunta ao fazê-la em voz alta.

Seus dedos se afastaram, dando lugar a sua mão toda na bochecha da moça.

- Na verdade, eu já sabia. _ ela respondeu, seu polegar alisando discretamente a linha do canto de seus lábios _ Sua pele ficou quente de repente. Só quis confirmar.

Sango baixou os olhos. Não sabia o que responder.

- Você é mesmo perspicaz. _ ela comentou.

- Diria que tenho sentidos mais apurados do que a maioria. _ ele concluiu _ Acho que isso é normal para quem... _ hesitou _ ... Para quem é como eu sou. Os outros sentidos ficam super afiados. Posso sentir a menor mudança no ambiente, desde temperatura, sons, movimentação. Posso reconhecer uma pessoa só de ouvi-la conversar uma vez. Sua voz soa única para mim. _ ele interrompeu o discurso, seu rosto ficando sério _ Quer parar com isso? _ ele ralhou.

Sango corou. Tendo um ataque de infantilidade sem tamanho, Sango tinha abanado a mão diante dos olhos dele para ver se ele percebia.

- Me desculpe. _ ela sussurrou.

- Porque todo mundo acha que não sabemos quando estão fazendo isso? _ ele trancou a cara, visivelmente ofendido.

Sango se sentiu mal. Não queria deixá-lo triste.

- Me desculpe, já disse. _ ela repetiu _ Só... Fiquei curiosa. Ok. Foi burrice minha, mas... Como você...?

Ele a olhou sugestivo.

- Não prestou atenção ao que acabei de dizer?

- Ah, claro. A menor mudança. O movimento do ar te alertou.

- Exato.

- Me desculpe. _ ela voltou a pedir, em tom sinceramente arrependido. A expressão de Miroke suavizou.

- Ok, já passou. _ ele disse _ Posso continuar?

- Sim.

A mão de Miroke voltou ao rosto de Sango, mas precisamente a seus lábios. Seus dedos se demoraram um pouco mais ali do que ao resto do rosto, Sango pôde notar. Eles traçavam cada curva de sua boca, que sem que percebesse estava entreaberta. A dele também.

Dando se conta do que fazia, Miroke seguiu, descendo para seu corpo. Passou pelo pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios. Miroke sorriu, com malícia.

- Não pense besteiras! _ Sango o acusou _ Sabe que tenho cócegas.

- Eu não disse nada. _ ele retrucou, mas o sorriso continuava brincando em seus lábios.

A mão continuou descendo. Percorreu a linha de seus ombros.

- Onde estão a Maria e a Chiquinha? _ ele questionou, rindo.

- Quem? _ Sango perguntou, confusa.

- Suas duas amigas inseparáveis. _ e fez um gesto óbvio saindo da própria cabeça pegando dois grupos de cabelos invisíveis que caíam em seus ombros.

- Ah. _ ela respondeu, finalmente se dando conta do que ele falava. Ficou sem graça. _ Você acha mesmo que eu ainda usaria aquele tipo de penteado aos vinte e um anos, Mi? Hoje eu dia eu só os usos soltos ou no rabo de cavalo. De vez em quando, arrisco um coque ou uma trança. Mas nada mais de maria chiquinhas.

- Hum... _ ele pareceu pensativo _ ... E como estão agora? Os seus cabelos, eu digo.

- Soltos.

- Posso ver?

- Até meu cabelo você quer ver?

- É claro. _ ele respondeu, como se fosse algo óbvio _ Quero te ver por inteira. _ e sorriu.

Sango sentiu-se meio sem graça com as palavras que o amigo utilizara para formar a frase mas mesmo assim se aproximou um pouco mais, para que Miroke pudessa alcançar seus cabelos caídos sobre as costas. Estava tão próxima que podia sentir cada cheiro que Miroke exalava. Desde o delicioso e marcante perfume até o hálito de bala de morangos com chocolate. Seu sabor preferido.

Enquanto isso, os dedos suaves de Miroke percorriam toda a extensão de seus fios, desde o coro cabeludo até as pontas onduladas no meio das costas. Um sorriso leve se formou em seus lábios.

- O que foi?

- Eu sempre quis vê-los soltos. _ ele admitiu _ Sempre os achei tão lindos. Mas você insistia em predê-los daquela forma. _ ele finalizou, com um tom enternecido.

- Bom. Se tivesse me pedido... Talvez eu soltasse. _ ela respondeu, feliz pelo elogio.

- Mas eu pedi. Umas mil vezes! _ ele riu _ Mas você era tão teimosa. Nunca me dava ouvidos.

- Você pediu? E eu posso saber quando?

- _"Essa sua maria chiquinha é tão sem graça! Porque não muda um pouco?"_ _ ele recitou a própria frase dita anos atrás _ Isso não te parece um pedido?

- Não. Parece mais uma provocação. _ Sango respondeu tentando se manter séria, sem sucesso _ Me lembro que te dei uns bons tabefes aquele dia.

- E quando é que você não me dava uns bons tabefes, florzinha? _ ele comentou.

- Não seja injusto. Eu só te batia quando você merecia.

- Você me batia o tempo todo! _ ele lembrou.

- Você me irritava o tempo todo! _ ela também lembrou.

Depois de um segundo tenso, os dois caíram na gargalhada. Depois disso, Miroke ergueu a mão novamente, para continuar seu percurso. Com elas de volta aos ombros, deveria seguir para os braços agora. Mas ao invés disso, seguiram para baixo até Sango perceber a direção em que iam.

PLAFT!

- Ai, ai! _ Miroke abanou a mão. Esse tapa tinha doído de verdade _ Para que tanta violência? Só queria ver o quanto minha amiga cresceu. _ ele disse, com falsa inocência.

- Eu é que **_vi_** muito bem o que o senhor queria **_ver_**. Safado! _ ela ralhou _ Pode ser meu melhor amigo, mas não vou admitir gracinhas de sua parte, Miroke. _ ela advertiu.

- Está bem. Me desculpe. _ ele respondeu.

Suas mãos voltaram aos ombros de Sango, o caminho que percorriam agora era em direção aos seus braços. Encontrou suas mãos e logo localizou seu abdomem. Aquele sorriso voltou a aparecer em sua boca.

- Hum... Perdeu peso? _ ele perguntou, interessado.

- Sim. Um pouco. _ ela respondeu.

- Tá gostosa. _ ele comentou, de forma tranqüila.

- Miroke!

- Que foi? Você está mesmo.

Tirou rapidamente as mãos dele de seu corpo, muito constrangida.

- Já chega, né? _ ela soltou.

Para sua irritação, Miroke ria abertamente.

- Como você é tímida! Não aguenta ouvir um elogio que fica toda sem jeito.

- Seu besta! Eu não ligo que me elogiem, só não precisa ser tão direto desse jeito.

- Tudo bem. _ a mão dele voltou para seu rosto, a expressão séria, a voz que seguiu estava absurdamente baixa e sensual _ Sango, você se tornou uma mulher absolutamente encantadora. _ depois sorriu abertamente, voltando ao tom relaxado _ Melhor assim?

Sango ainda estava paralisada, mas conseguiu pôr um sorriso na voz ao responder.

- Agora sim. Muito mais educado.

Os dois riram.

- Vamos para a mesa? Eu tenho uma amiga que veio comigo da Argentina. Queria te apresentar.

- Claro. Posso chamar meus amigos também?

- Sim, pode. Eu reconheci todos eles. Ayame, Kouga e o Inuyasha, não? Ficaria feliz em poder conversar com eles de novo. Saber como estão.

- Certo. Em que mesa estão?

- Na nove.

- Nos encontramos lá. _ ele respondeu, saindo em seguida. Ele já devia conhecer aquele lugar de cor, pois se movia facilmente entre as pessoas. Teve até que parar algumas vezes para dar atenção a algumas garotas que o chamavam. Nisso ele continuava o mesmo, Sango sorriu ao constatar.

* * *

><p>Agome sorriu ao ver que a amiga voltava com uma expressão mais feliz no rosto.<p>

- Vejo que está melhor. _ ela comentou, e começou a analisar _ Você demorou um pouquinho demais nesse banheiro. Estava com dor de barriga ou aconteceu algo que eu deva saber?

Sango voltou a corar.

- Eu estou melhor. Encontrei com o Miroke no caminho.

- Ah, então está explicado. _ Agome provocou.

Sango ignorou o comentário.

- Ele está vindo para cá. Com os amigos de banda.

- E você só me diz isso agora? _ Agome pareceu alarmada de repente.

Para espanto de Sango, começou a procurar algo em sua bolsa com urgência, um espelho e um batom surgindo em suas mãos. Após reforçar a cor nos lábios, começou a ajeitar o cabelo.

- Posso saber pra que tudo isso? _ ela questionou _ É só o Miroke. E os amigos que eu já conheço.

- Pode ser até só o Miroke para você, amiga. _ Agome continuou ajeitando o cabelo _ Mas para mim são três gatos daqueles. _ seus olhos se estreitaram para os cabelos, reprovadores _ Aff! Sabia que tinha que ter passado uma chapa aqui.

Sango riu. Agome em geral não era tão vaidosa, mas as vezes tinha seus ataques de patricinha. Principalmente se tinha algum bom partido por perto. O cara não precisava ser rico não, mas bastava ser atraente que ela logo ficava animada.

- Seu cabelo é lindo. Você sabe que não precisa de nada disso. _ Sango comentou.

Agome guardou suas coisas.

- Você diz isso porque é muito mais linda do que eu.

- Que besteira! _ Sango retrucou, rindo _ Quem é que conquistou o Dalton no segundo colegial? Você ganhou de mim de lavada, amiga.

Agome corou. As duas tinham apostado quem conquistaria o menino mais bonito da classe naquele ano. Agome levara a melhor.

- Ok. Empate então.

As duas riram.

- Vejo que a conversa aqui está animada. _ a voz de Miroke as sobressaltou.

As duas viraram-se para ele, que era acompanhado logo atrás pelos outros membros da banda. Vendo-os de perto, concluiu que eram ainda mais lindos.

De Inuyasha Sango lembrava-se bem. Estava sempre se unindo a Miroke para perturba-la. Tinha os olhos cor âmbar, que atualmente era ornamentados por dois pircings dourados na sobrancelha direita. Seu rosto estava mais quadrado e o sorriso perfeito. Agome tinha lá suas razões para ofegar atrás dela.

- E aí, Sango. _ ele cumprimentou _ Quase duvidei quando o Miroke disse que você ia voltar ao Japão. Como está?

- Tô ótima. _ ela respondeu sorrindo _ Morrendo de saudade de tudo por aqui. Uau, olha só você. Cresceu um bocado!

Inuyasha deu uma voltinha para que ela analisa-lo melhor. Estava tão alto quanto Miroke.

- Em todos os aspectos. _ ela ergueu a sobrancelha ao notar o quanto também ele estava forte.

Ele riu, cheio de si. Ela se virou para os outros dois.

- Vocês são Kouga e Ayame, não? _ ela comentou.

- Nos conhece? _ Ayame quis saber, tentando se lembrar.

- Kouga morava no meu bairro. _ ela respondeu _ Não sei se ainda mora. _ virou-se para ele _ Você ainda mora no mesmo lugar que Miroke?

- Sim. _ Kouga respondeu, os olhos azuis celestes analisando-a _ Mas não me lembro muito de você. Por acaso nós já...? _ eles questionou, a pergunta cheia de subentendidos.

Sango corou ao se lembrar de vê-lo aos amassos com as meninas de onze ou doze anos.

- Ah, não. _ ela respondeu _ Eu era uns três anos mais nova que você. Mudei de lá ainda menina.

- Ah, sim. _ ele relaxou, obviamente tenso com a possibilidade de ter esquecido-se de uma peguete. Ayame também pareceu relaxar um pouco.

- E você _ ela virou-se para a ruiva _ Ayame. Estudamos juntas no primário, lembra?

Ela pensou um pouco.

- Ah, sim! _ finalmente se lembrou sorrindo, os olhos verdes se iluminaram _ Sango Taiyjia. Você sempre me ajudava nos deveres. Como está?

- Muito bem. E você, olha só. Está tão linda! _ Sango comentou, deixando-a tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

Ayame corou.

- Ah, deixa disso.

- É sério.

- Bom. Tem sempre quem não repara, não é? _ comentou melancólica, seus olhos foram discretamente para o lado onde os meninos estavam.

- Mas olha só você, Sango. _ Inuyasha comentou _ Está tão mudada. Está mais bonita, até.

- Obrigada. _ ela agradeceu, sorrindo.

- Isso não é justo, florzinha. _ Miroke interviu _ Quando eu te elogiei, você ficou toda nervosa. Porque o Inuyasha pode te elogiar e eu não?

Todos os olhos se viraram para Sango. Ela ficou rubi.

- Bem, é que "bonita" não foi bem a palavra que você usou, não Miroke? _ e fez uma pausa significativa.

- Eu disse que você tinha virado uma mulher encantadora.

Agome lançou-lhe um olhar sugestivo que Sango fez questão de ignorar.

- Não foi por isso que fiquei nervosa. E você sabe. _ outra pausa. Sango implorava em silêncio para que Miroke entendesse que deveria mudar o rumo da conversa, mas o moreno não queria entender seus sinais corporais tão bem como tinha entendido antes.

Na verdade, ele estava se divertindo muito em deixá-la sem jeito.

- Minha nossa, está coberta de razão, minha florzinha. _ ele continuou _ Que indelicadeza de minha parte. _ virou-se para os amigos _ Na verdade, eu disse que ela está gostosa.

- Miroke! _ ela gritou, muito vermelha. Ouviu os risos de Agome e Ayame.

- Ora, e não está? _ questionou a ela, virando-se em seguida para Inuyasha _ O que acha, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- Vai me dar um murro na cara se eu dizer? _ ele questionou, deixando Sango confusa.

- Claro que não. _ Miroke respondeu, sorrindo maroto _ Estou apenas pedindo a opinião de meu melhor amigo sobre a minha melhor amiga. Quero a opinião sincera.

Inuyasha relaxou.

- Sendo assim. _ virou-se para Sango _ Sou obrigado a concordar que está muito gostosa, Sango.

- Ora, Inuyasha... _ ficou muito vermelha _ ... Eu pensei que já tinha passado da fase de se juntar a Miroke para me irritar.

- E quem está se juntando a quem? _ ele questionou, fingindo-se de ofendido _ Estou apenas lhe dando minha sincera opinião.

- E eu não esperava outra coisa. _ Miroke sorriu, dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro _ Você Kouga? O que pensa?

Sango não conseguia erguer os olhos. Dos três, Kouga era o mais velho, mais experiente e dono do maior sex apeal. Dele ela podia esperar qualquer coisa.

- Que ela é uma delícia. _ ela pôde ouvir a malícia carregada em sua voz _ Uma pena não termos nos encontrado antes.

Sango corou muito. Se não estivesse tão estática pela vergonha, com certeza mataria Miroke. Decidiu dar uma espiada nele. Com certeza estaria rindo pela situação dela. Travou com a expressão que viu no rosto dele. Era assustadora.

- E então, _minha flor_... _ ele foi bem enfático nas últimas palavras, sua voz bem longe da voz risonha de antes _ Não vai nos apresentar sua amiga?

-Ah sim! _ voltou-se para Agome, aliviada pelas piadinhas terem acabado apesar de estar confusa pela mudança de atitude de Miroke _ Essa é Agome. Ela mora aqui na cidade também. Nos conhecemos na Argentina e nos tornamos as melhores amigas do mundo. _ sorriu.

- Muito prazer. _ Kouga sorriu, a voz carregada de sensualidade.

- Nossa. _ Agome corou _ Prazer.

- Olá. _ Inuyasha cumprimentou. Não fora com tão entusiasmo quanto Kouga, mas Sango o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele era uma pessoa mais fechada. Apesar de não demonstrar, ficar bem interessado em sua amiga. Seus olhos, que vagavam pelo corpo todo da garota o denunciavam.

- Prazer. _ Ayame cumprimentou, um pouco mais seca do que fora com Sango.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Agome. _ Miroke finalizou o cumprimento, sorrindo novamente.

Agome ficou um tanto muda ao notar que Miroke não olhava diretamente para ela. Seus olhos buscaram os de Sango, que evitou comentários silenciosamente. Voltou a Miroke.

- O prazer é meu. Estava ansiosa para conhecer o tão famoso melhor amigo de Sango.

Miroke sorriu.

- Fico feliz em conhecê-la também. Sango já havia comentado de você comigo. Mas agora me senti deixado de lado. _ virou-se para Sango _ Que história é essa de "melhores amigas do mundo", florzinha?

Sango riu.

- Não seja ciumento. Eu disse melhores AMIGAS. Meninas. Você não conta. Ainda é meu único e melhor amigo masculino.

Miroke sorriu torto.

- Acho bom mesmo. Odiaria ter que te dividir com outro homem.

Sango estava tão animada que não pareceu notar o duplo sentido na frase. Mas isso não passou desapercebido por Agome, que passou a analisar os dois individualmente durante a conversa que se seguiu.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo, gente.<strong>

**Minha intenção inicial era contar sobre a cegueira de Miroke nesse capítulo, mas o reencontro dos amigos ficou tão fofo que resolvi deixar para o próximo.**

**E então? O que estão achando?**

**Aguardo comentários. Bjus**


	5. Falando Sobre O Passado

**Capítulo 4**

**"Falando Sobre O Passado"**

No dia seguinte Sango assombrou-se ao ver que dormira até quase meio dia.

- "Uau! Bati um recorde!" _ pensou rindo.

Também não era para menos. Tinham estendido na noitada até mais de três da manhã. Ela havia se oferecido para levar Miroke que negou até o fim.

_- Não vou deixar você voltar sozinha a essa hora._ _ sua voz ainda ecoava em sua mente __ Porque não dorme lá em casa? Meu quarto é bem grande.__ um sorriso havia se formado em seus lábios quando ele sugeriu isso.

Sango corou. Miroke estava tão diferente. É claro que ela notara mudanças ao longo dos anos, mas testemunhá-las assim ao vivo... Era um tanto... Enervante.

Ele estava absolutamente... Charmoso. Como nunca imaginaria que Miroke poderia ser. Voltou a corar, rindo em seguida. Que besteira!

Era só o mesmo Miroke de sempre. Eram só as brincadeiras que tinham mudado um pouco. Antes, ele roubava e escondia suas bonecas. Hoje, se unia a outros homens para irritá-la com comentários assanhados.

No fim das contas, Agome acabou seguindo com Sango para sua casa, escoltadas por Kouga em sua moto, que depois deu uma carona para Ayame. Inuyasha seguiu com Miroke.

Sango olhou para o lado, onde a amiga ainda estava adormecida. Que sorte que sua cama era de casal, senão Agome não teria onde dormir. É claro que a cama em questão ainda não tinha chegado, mas os colchões tinham chegado naquela tarde. Nessas horas é sempre bom ter vizinhos antigos que nunca se mudam. Eles te conhecem desde sempre e guardam suas encomendas quando você não está.

Também teve o fato de Kohaku não ter se incomodado nem um pouco em dividir a cama com Agome, mas Sango tinha certeza de que sua suposta cortesia não era nada inocente.

- "Adolescentes!" _ ela pensou, rindo em reprovação.

Alisou os cabelos devagar, visando desembaraça-los. Saiu do colchão devagar, tentando não acordar a amiga, que parecia estar num sonho bom, pois tinha um sorriso nos lábios e o rosto corado. Vestindo o primeiro short e top que encontrou, Sango saiu do quarto, fechando a porta devagar ao sair.

Ao andar pela casa, Sango notou que seus móveis já haviam sido entregues, mas ainda aguardavam montagem. Quando chegou à cozinha, viu que a mesa já estava posicionada, com as cadeiras e uma parte dos utensílios de cozinha.

- Bom dia, querida. _ Nazumi cumprimentou _ O almoço está quase pronto. Ou... Prefere tomar café primeiro?

- Estou bem, mãe. _ Sango sorriu _ Vou aguardar o almoço. Ah! Esqueci de falar. O Mi vem aqui hoje à tarde.

Nazumi sorriu de modo misterioso.

- Que bom, querida. _ ela respondeu, de costas para a moça enquanto cortava alguns legumes _ Estou ansiosa para vê-lo. Deve estar muito diferente.

- E está mesmo. _ Sango respondeu, pensativa.

- Ele está bonito? _ ela perguntou, de forma despreocupada.

Sango corou com a pergunta repentina da mãe.

- Que isso, mãe? Porque isso agora?

Nazumi riu do constrangimento da filha.

- Só fiquei curiosa. Me lembro de que ele já era um menino muito bonitinho desde criança. Quer dizer, acho que estou sendo injusta. _ ela pensou um pouco _ Na verdade, era um menino lindo.

Sango sorriu. Sua mãe estava coberta de razão.

- E então? Está bonito ou não? _ ela repetiu a pergunta.

- Ah, mãe. Miroke é meu amigo. _ ela respondeu, rapidamente _ Nem reparei nessas coisas. _ mentiu, as imagens vindo em sua mente uma a uma: Os cabelos negros como a noite caindo sobre o rosto... Os ombros largos... O sorriso franco e encantador... A voz sedutora... Os olhos safira.

Seu ânimo diminuiu um pouco ao se lembrar deles.

- Aposto que está muito bonito. _ a mãe continuava _ E aposto que você reparou nisso, mas está com vergonha de admitir.

Sango corou mais ainda. Sua mãe as vezes era observadora demais para seu gosto. Suspirou.

- Ele está... Um pouco diferente, mãe. _ ela começou, prendendo a atenção da mãe com seu tom.

- O que quer dizer?

- Bom... É que... _ Sango não sabia como contar _ Mãe... O Mi está cego.

Um silêncio mortal se formou na cozinha por alguns segundos. Nazumi sentou-se com as mãos no peito.

- Como? _ ela questionou _ O que aconteceu?

- Eu ainda não sei os detalhes. _ Sango respondeu, os olhos ainda baixos _ Não pudemos conversar sobre isso ontem. Por isso ele vem aqui hoje. Para esclarecer as coisas.

- Mas que coisa triste. _ Nazumi comentou, sinceramente chateada pela situação de Miroke _ Por que nunca te contou isso?

- Não sei, mãe. Isso é uma das coisas que vou descobrir em nossa conversa. Dá para imaginar o susto que levei ao dar de cara com ele daquele jeito?

- Posso imaginar. Mas que bom que ele vem hoje, então. Vocês poderão conversar com mais calma do que em uma lanchonete. _ pareceu pensar em algo _ Aliás, porque demoraram tanto pra chegar? Agome até teve que dormir aqui de tão tarde.

- Lá não é mais uma lanchonete, é um barzinho. E além do Miroke, encontramos mais um pessoal das antigas. _ Sango sorriu _ Sabe quem ainda está por aqui? O Inuyasha.

- Aquele menino com quem o Miroke sempre aprontava?

- Ele mesmo. Ainda são unha e carne aqueles dois. E também o Kouga, que mora aqui no bairro ainda. E uma menina que estudava na minha classe, Ayame.

- Nossa. Então tiveram mesmo que pôr a conversa em dia. _ Nazumi sorriu.

- E como! Foi tanta gente falando ao mesmo tempo que quase que Miroke e eu nem pudemos conversar.

- E você queria falar com ele, não é mesmo querida? _ o tom de sua mãe era estranho. Como se enxergasse algo além do que Sango podia ver _ Pôr as coisas em ordem.

Sango ficou alguns instantes processando aquilo.

- Bom, é claro que queríamos conversar. _ Sango baixou os olhos _ Afinal, foram dez anos e não dez dias. Sentimos saudades.

- Eu imagino que sim. _ Nazumi respondeu, meio que para ela mesma _ Mas talvez não pelos mesmos motivos que você deve pensar.

Sango encarou a mãe, confusa. Onde ela estava querendo chegar com aquilo?

Agome levantou-se logo depois. Após colocarem alguma proteína para dentro, as duas ajudaram Nazumi a arrumar a cozinha e depois foram para a sala, conversar um pouco.

- Confesso que fiquei surpresa, Sango. _ Agome comentou em certo momento _ Você poderia ter ao menos me avisado sobre Miroke. Você me falava tanto sobre ele.

- Não olhe pra mim. Também foi uma surpresa quando eu o vi. Ele não tinha me dito nada.

- É sério? _ Agome perguntou, surpresa _ Então espero que ele não tenha notado a minha hesitação.

- Imagine! O Mi é muito doce. Mesmo que tenha notado, não vai falar nada.

Agome sorri.

- O que foi? _ Sango questionou.

- Você gosta muito dele. _ era uma afirmação.

Sango ficou sem jeito.

- Bom, eu...

Nesse momento, alguém bate na porta.

- Deve ser ele. _ Sango comentou _ Miroke e eu combinamos de conversar agora a tarde.

- Opa! Então, essa é a minha deixa. _Agome saltou do sofá.

- Calma! _ Sango riu _ Você não precisa ir embora por causa disso.

- Já está muito tarde. _ Agome explicou _ Viemos embora depois de dez anos na Argentina e ainda nem pus os pés em casa. Vovô deve estar aflito.

Sango sorriu. Agome tinha deixado um avô no Japão. Quando foram embora, sua avó ainda era viva e os dois ficaram bem. Mas ela tinha morrido a cerca de um ano e ele ficara sozinho. Agome quis deixar tudo e voltar na época, mas o próprio avô a impediu de fazer isso. Ela conseguiu uma liberação para vir ao enterro, mas teve que voltar três dias depois.

O som das batidas na porta voltou a soar.

- Já vai! _ Sango gritou em resposta.

Ao abrir a porta, ofegou. Miroke estava encostado na soleira, de forma despreocupada. Uma perna estava dobrada contra a parede, enquanto a outra apoiava o corpo. Usava uma baby look masculina branca, com um leve colete negro por cima e uma bermuda também em tom claro. Em sua mão, luvas sem dedos também negras, completando o visual mais despojado. Na orelha esquerda, havia duas argolinhas douradas que ela não havia reparado na noite anterior e em seu rosto, um par de óculos escuros que tinha a dupla funcionalidade de proteger seus olhos do sol e deixá-lo ainda mais lindo.

Sango estava extasiada. Mas quando olhou para seus lábios, sentiu a irritação e a vergonha crescerem em igual proporção.

Ele estava rindo.

Sabia o tempo todo que ela estava ali analizando-o e quis ver até onde ela iria.

- Ai, por que ainda me surpreendo com isso? _ ela concluiu o pensamento em voz alta, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

- Será que é porque sou alguém surpreendente? _ ele sugeriu, lançando um de seus sorrisos arrasa quarteirão.

- E modesto também, pelo o que vejo. _ apesar de tentar usar um tom casual, Sango sentiu por um momento o coração dar um solavanco com o sorriso que Miroke lhe lançara.

- Sou um homem cheio de qualidades. _ ele brincou, se concentrando em algo por alguns instantes _ Ainda por aqui, Agome?

As duas moças o fitaram, de olhos arregalados.

- Mas... Eu não havia dito nada. _ Agome começou, impressionada _ Como sabia?

- O cheiro do seu perfume ainda está em suas roupas. É Tatiane, não é?

- Sim. Só que a versão...

- ... Black. Eu sei. _ ele completou _ A florzinha também usa esse, mas ela prefere o original. _ virou-se para Sango _ Ou pelo menos costumava preferir.

- Eu... Ainda prefiro. _ Sango estava boquiaberta com a memória do moreno. Agome também estava sem palavras.

Nazumi quebrou o silêncio.

- Ora, Miroke! _ ela exclamou, sorrindo para abraçar o rapaz _ Olha só para você. Como cresceu! Está tão alto e bonito quanto imaginei.

- Obrigado. _ ele agradeceu _ Sua filha também achou que estou um gato.

Agome teve que segurar um ataque de riso enquanto Sango não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Ah, eu bem que suspeitava. _ sua mãe continuou a provocá-la _ Mas Sango é tão tímida. Tão discreta. Ela nunca ficaria soltando elogios a um rapaz, mesmo se tratando de você. Mas tenho que concordar com ela. Você está mesmo um gato.

- Obrigado mais uma vez. _ ele sorriu, charmoso _ Mas a verdade é que Sango sempre teve um bom gosto indiscutível. Não foi a toa que me escolheu para melhor amigo.

- Creio que tenha razão.

Os dois continuavam falando com se ela não estivesse ali, deixando-a ainda mais constrangida.

- Bom, gente. O papo está ótimo, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir. _ Agome disse, por fim interrompendo a conversa dos dois. Sango teria que se lembrar de agradecer a amiga por isso.

- Vá com Deus, querida. _ Nazumi se despediu _ E tome cuidado no caminho. E dê lembranças a sua mãe por mim. _ ela concluiu, como se as duas não tivessem se visto a menos de 24 horas.

- Pode deixar. _ virou-se para Sango, dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto _ A gente se vê. _ fez o mesmo com Miroke, saindo em seguida.

Nazumi voltou para dentro, deixando os dois sozinhos. Algo em Sango advertiu que aquilo fora proposital e mais tarde teria que se lembrar de ter uma conversinha com sua mãe.

Miroke voltou-se para Sango, sorrindo.

- Não vai entrar? _ ela questionou.

- Não antes de você me receber adequadamente. _ ele respondeu.

- Como é que é? _ ela recusou-se a acreditar em seus ouvidos _ Eu já abri a porta para você fazem uns bons dez minutos.

- Mas não me disse nem "oi". _ ele lembrou.

- Que besteira! Entra logo.

- Não. _ ele recusou-se e voltou a se encostar na soleira.

- Então vou fechar a porta. _ ela ameaçou _ E deixar você plantado aí.

- Você não faria isso com um convidado. _ ele ressaltou _ Seria deselegante, pra não falar grosseiro.

- Vai, Miroke! Entra logo.

- Não. _ ele teimou.

- Vamos! _ ela começou a puxá-lo pelo braço.

Um erro fatal.

No momento seguinte, estava presa entre os braços dele e contra a parede. Ficou tensa. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e o mesmo odor de balas de morango com chocolate chegou as suas narinas. Sango sentiu-se tonta.

- Você tem que aprender a ser mais educada, mocinha. _ ele sussurrou, com a mesma voz sensual que utilizara para dizer que estava encantadora.

- Mi... Miroke... _ ela gaguejava _ ... O que está fazendo?

Com um último suspiro, Miroke afastou-se, libertando-a. Sango não conseguiu se mover por alguns instantes. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca a qualquer momento.

- Olá, Miroke. _ ela disse por fim, de uma forma mecânica _ Que bom vê-lo. Gostaria de entrar?

- Oh, adoraria. _ ele respondeu, segurando uma risada divertida.

Ao seu lado, estava o bastão que utilizara na noite anterior para se locomover pelo salão. Pegando-o, ele seguiu para dentro da casa, mas antes parou diante da garota, ainda estática.

- Muito gentil de sua parte me convidar. _ e riu mais uma vez.

Nessa hora, Sango voltou a si.

- "O que foi isso?" _ ela questionou, indo para dentro.

* * *

><p>Já acomodados no sofá, os dois conversavam animadamente. Nem parecia que tinham ficado dez anos longe um do outro, tal era sua afinidade. Por fim, Sango achou que já era hora de puxar o assunto.<p>

- E então, Mi... _ ela começou _ ... Não acha que me deve uma explicação? Quer dizer... Sou sua melhor amiga e não sabia do que tinha acontecido com você. Acho que eu deveria ser a primeira a saber, não acha?

O sorriso de Miroke desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão triste. Sango, não aguentando isso, sentou-se a seu lado, colocando a mão em seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos, absorvendo seu cheiro.

- Conta pra mim. _ ela pediu _ Como isso aconteceu?

- Foi... A muito tempo. _ ele começou _ Muitos anos. Na verdade, foi alguns meses depois que você se foi.

Sango ficou muda. Ela imaginava que não fosse recente, mas não esperava que fosse quase desde o começo da separação deles. Então... Todos esses anos... E ela nunca desconfiara. Ele nunca dera um sinal... Nada de diferente em seu comportamento. A não ser...

- O trato. _ ela soltou, por fim _ É por isso que não queria que trocássemos fotos ou vídeos. Você não queria que eu te visse. É isso, não é?

Ele balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

- Porque, Miroke? Porque quis esconder isso de mim? _ ela quis saber.

- Porque tive vergonha. _ ele admitiu _ Eu ainda era muito moleque, mas... Você, mas do que qualquer um, Sango... Eu não podia... Não queria que me visse daquele jeito. Fraco. Vulnerável.

- Mas porque isso? Nós éramos amigos. Eu iria entender.

- Será mesmo? _ ele questionou, sério _ Muitos que se diziam meus amigos não me entenderam. Só me olhavam com pena.

- Porque não eram realmente seus amigos! _ Sango defendeu-o _ Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei. E me culpo por em algum momento ter pensado algo assim de você, florzinha. _ ele comentou, com voz aflita _ Mas como eu disse, eu era um moleque. Uma criança que estava entrando na adolescência. Um adolescente que tinha acabado de descobrir...

Para sua surpresa, ele corou.

- Descobrir o que? _ Sango questionou curiosa.

- Descobrir... As coisas boas da vida. _ ele sorriu torto, apesar de ainda estar sem graça _ Você lembra que meu primeiro beijo foi com doze anos, não? _ ele tentou mudar de assunto.

- E como esquecer. _ Sango revirou os olhos _ Ficou se gabando de sua "menina especial" por dias.

Miroke continuava rindo.

- Mas me conta. _ Sango quis continuar _ Como aconteceu?

Ele suspirou. Não poderia fugir do assunto.

- Bom, Inuyasha e eu estávamos jogando bola, naquele campinho que tinha atrás de casa? Onde agora é uma pizzaria, sabe?

- Ah, sim. Me lembro.

- Estávamos lá, junto com uns outros moleques. O Kouga também estava lá. Foi nessa época que começamos a nos aproximar. Me lembro de estarmos todos felizes, jogando. Meu time estava ganhando de lavada. Quatro a zero.

Sango revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Homens. Se prendem a cada detalhe tonto. Mas ficou tensa ao ver que o sorriso do moreno murchara.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? _ ela insistiu.

- Eu não me lembro direito. _ ele admitiu _ É tudo muito confuso em minha mente, mas... Eu me lembro de um som muito alto de pneus cantando. Depois, vi um vulto negro, como um veículo em alta velocidade. Estava vindo diretamente para nós. Inuyasha estava bem a meu lado, e... Eu... Acho que o empurrei. Foi isso. O empurrei para tirá-lo do caminho e depois... _ fez uma pausa dramática _ ... Tudo ficou escuro.

Sango ofegou, sentindo os olhos umedecerem. Ela sabia que essa conclusão tinha um duplo significado. A escuridão da perda da consciência. Depois, as escuridão da perda da visão.

- Quando acordei, estava em uma cama de hospital. _ seus olhos safira, agora sem os óculos, também umedeciam ao se lembrar do passado _ Me lembro de estar bem confuso. E dizer muito a minha mãe que tudo estava escuro. Pedir que acendesse a luz para que eu pudesse vê-la. Mas ela não acendia. E eu podia ouví-la soluçar. Perguntava para ela o que havia, mas isso a fazia soluçar ainda mais. E eu ficava cada vez mais confuso.

Sango sentia que poderia chorar a qualquer momento. Miroke também parecia emocionado. Ela não conseguiu se segurar. Abraçou-o com força.

- Ei. _ ele sorriu _ Está tudo bem. Estou vivo.

- Eu sei. _ ela comentou, com voz manhosa _ Mas a sensação de não saber o que acontecia deve ter sido horrível para você.

- E realmente foi. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo e só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

- O que?

- Em você. _ ele respondeu, com voz séria.

Sango travou.

- Ora, Miroke. _ ela quis brincar, mas ele continuava sério.

- É sério. Nós sempre estávamos juntos. Mas em todos os momentos em que estivemos longe, aquela foi a única hora em que agradeci por você não estar comigo. Você era minha melhor amiga, florzinha. Não suportaria que nada acontecesse com você.

Sango se manteve calada. O coração aos saltos.

- Foi então que ela me contou sobre o acidente. _ ele continuou, ao ver que ela não se pronunciava _ Que eu tinha batido a cabeça muito forte e que poderia ter morrido. E que graças aos céus eu tinha sobrevivido, mas não que não sairia completamente são desse acidente. _ ele pausou _ Eu mesmo acabei concluindo o resto.

- Ah, Miroke. _ ela intensificou o abraço _ Queria tanto estar lá com você. Deve ter se sentido muito mal.

- Eu fiquei realmente muito revoltado no começo. Não aceitava a minha condição e não queria saber de ajuda. A coisa piorou quando percebi que não poderia mais escrever para você. Foi a pior época da minha vida.

- Eu me lembro disso! _ Sango comentou _ Me lembro de ter ficado furiosa por você ter passado meses sem me responder os e-mails e quando eu ligava, você mandava dizer que não estava em casa. _ ele ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso _ É que eu te ouvia gritando isso. Lógico que fiquei sem entender nada, né? Então do nada, meses depois, o senhor resolve dar o ar da graça.

Miroke riu. As bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

- "Que fofo!" _ Sango pensou, também corando.

- Eu era muito tonto achando que não me ouviria. _ ele riu de novo _ Mas é aquilo que eu disse. Estava morrendo de vergonha de minha situação e temia pela forma que você regiria se soubesse. É besteira, como eu disse, eu era muito crianção ainda. Hoje em dia eu jamais faria isso.

- Eu sei que não. _ ela sorriu, ainda abraçada a ele. Sua cabeça pendiam no ombro do moreno enquanto escutava sua história.

- Então eu fui apresentado a um programinha de computador muito útil, que foi instalado no meu computador e no meu celular. Ele lê os textos da tela e lê o que eu digito. Foi assim que eu consegui voltar a me comunicar com você.

- Entendi. _ Sango concluiu.

- Os anos de recuperação foram lentos. _ ele continuou _ Tive quase que aprender a andar de novo. Mas todo meu esforço valeu a pena, pois me ajudou a ser o cara independente que sou hoje em dia.

- A sei... _ ela comentou, observando-o _ ... E todos esses bíceps e tríceps que você tem aí? Você não os tinha quando eu parti. São frutos de seus anos de esforços também? _ ela brincou.

Ele sorriu torto, deixando-a sem fôlego quando dobrou um dos braços, formando pequenas e firmes ondas de músculos.

- Esses daqui? _ ele questionou rindo quando ela ficou rosada _ São quase isso que você pensou. _ ele respondeu _ Na verdade, eu tive que arrumar outras coisas para fazer além das aulas, para tirar minha situação da cabeça. Senão, eu teria acabado louco. Foi aí que eu descobri minha outra paixão além de cantar.

- Ah, sim. Qual? _ ela quis saber.

- Natação.

Sango ficou momentaneamente muda. Estava explicado os ombros largos e a cintura fina e firme.

- Não acredito. Quando ia me contar? Você não me conta mais nada! _ ela reclamou.

Ele riu.

- E eu lá tinha chance? _ ele questionou _ Todas as vezes que começávamos uma conversa você desatava a falar.

Sango corou. Ele estava coberto de razão.

- Desculpe.

- Não tem problema. _ ele sorriu, pegando em seu rosto _ Só de pode falar com você de novo... Eu me sentia feliz.

- Eu também. _ Sango admitiu _ De todos, Miroke... De você é quem eu mais me lembrava. De quem eu mais sentia falta.

- Sério? _ ele solta um riso baixo. Sem que percebam, seus rostos se aproximam mais alguns milímetros.

- É claro que sim. Porque você sempre foi meu melhor amigo.

Miroke suspira, afastando-se dela.

- Você também. Sempre foi. _ ele comenta _ E pelo visto, sempre será.

- Espero que sim! _ Sango responde sorrindo, e Miroke vira o rosto para outro lado _ O que foi?

- Nada. Só acho que fiquei meio mexido com toda essa conversa.

- É compreensível. Qualquer um ficaria.

- Sim.

- Que tal falarmos de outra coisa? _ ela sugeriu _ A natação, por exemplo. _ ela comentou _ Você é bom? Como faz?

- Eu costumo contar as braçadas. _ ele explicou, mais relaxado _ Assim consigo calcular a distância de uma borda a outra. E quanto a ser bom... _ sorriu torto _ ... Acho que as medalhas penduradas na parede do meu quarto devem significar alguma coisa.

* * *

><p>Ao fim do dia, depois de um delicioso café da tarde preparado por Nazumi, Miroke avisou que tinha que ir. Sua casa ficava duas ruas acima, então poderia ir tranquilamente.<p>

- Hoje o dia passou muito rápido. _ Sango comentou.

- É claro. _ ele provocou _ Metade dele passou dormindo.

- Ei! Olha só quem fala. Aquele que não sabe o que são oito horas da manhã no fim de semana.

Ele riu, e continuou a provocá-la.

- Bom... E a outra metade do dia passou comigo. Dizem que tudo que é bom dura pouco, então já viu né?

- Garoto, você se acha o máximo não?

- Eu não me acho. _ ele sorriu ainda mais torto _ Eu sou o máximo.

- Bobo.

Sango riu. Os dois se despediram e Miroke foi para casa.

* * *

><p>Já a noite, Sango começou a pensar em tudo o que tinha ouvido de Miroke naquela tarde. Minha nossa, ele tinha passado por tanta coisa e ela, insensível a seu sofrimento, passava horas com ele falando de seus dramas de adolescente.<p>

Bom, talvez não tem insensível. Afinal, ela não sabia o que se passava com ele. Miroke fizera questão de não lhe contar.

Sango sentiu-se triste por sua falta de confiança nela. Mas era o que ele tinha dito. Ele era muito novinho e estava acontecendo muita coisa ao mesmo tempo com ele. Ele dissera que estava descobrindo as coisas boas da vida.

Mas ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele estava muito nervoso ao dizer isso. Tinha algo mais aí. Sango podia sentir isso e a curiosidade crescente dentro dela.

O que poderia ser?

* * *

><p>Em quanto isso, em outro quarto, outra pessoa tinha o pensamento longe, lembrando da conversa daquele dia.<p>

_"- Eu sei. E me culpo por em algum momento ter pensado algo assim de você, florzinha. _ ele comentou, com voz aflita _ Mas como eu disse, eu era um moleque. Uma criança que estava entrando na adolescência. Um adolescente que tinha acabado de descobrir..."_

Ele suspirou, chateado e arrependido. Tivera a chance de ser completamente sincero com ela e falhara. Sua consciência pesava. As palavras ainda soavam em sua mente:

"_...Uma criança que estava entrando na adolescência. Um adolescente que tinha acabado de descobrir..."_

E por fim completou em voz alta o que deveria ter dito naquela tarde. Naquela sala. Na presença de Sango:

- ... Que estava completamente apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p><strong>Snif! Snif!<strong>

**Que lindo, gente.**

**E que dó do Mi. Passou por tanta coisa.**

**Mas agora é que são elas.**

**Quem estava no volante que provocou o acidente? Porque estava em alta velocidade?**

**Querem saber as respostas?**

**É só acompanhar a fic. ^_^**

**Bjinhus**


	6. Na Sala De Música

**Capítulo 5**

"**Na Sala De Música"**

Miroke acordou no dia seguinte com um sorriso nos lábios.

Depois de toda aquela conversa com Sango, muitas lembranças vieram em sua mente, fazendo-o pensar nela por horas antes de pegar no sono.

E sonhar com ela.

_Ele corria, rindo alto. Em suas mãos, o prêmio por seu esforço._

_- Miroke Hoshi, me devolve isso agora! _ a voz dela chegava aos seus ouvidos._

_Ele voltou a rir. Tomando uma boa distância de Sango, ele abriu o delicado caderno com flores cor de rosa e começou a ler um trecho._

_Querido diário_

_Hoje ele me olhou na escola. Fiquei tão emocionada! Eu já te disse que ele é muito bonitinho? O cabelo dele é castanho que nem o meu e tem olhos claros. Eu só o vi a distância, mas acho que são azuis. Ah, ele é tão fofo!_

_- Miroke, eu vou te matar! _ ela gritava muito vermelha, ainda correndo atrás dele, as maria chiquinhas soltas ao vento._

_Ele meramente riu. Ainda correndo, ele leu outro trecho._

_Querido diário_

_Hoje eu descobri que ele é da sétima série. Um menino mais velho, que tudo!_

_Mas não gostei nem pouco de ver ele conversando tão animado com aquela metida da Shima Dono. Aquela menina se acha. Tem a minha idade e já deu vários selinhos nos meninos da escola. Ouvi dizer até que já beijou um de verdade, como aqueles beijos da TV._

_Miroke parou de correr, dobrou-se e fez uma imitação de vômito bem convincente depois de ler isso._

_- Que nojo! Não acredito que li isso._

_- Olha só. Eu bem que já vi você dando um selinho na Koharu um dia dessas. Não sei por que essa frescura toda agora._

_- Aquilo não foi um selinho. _ Miroke quis explicar _Aquela menina louca puxou minha cabeça enquanto estava distraído!_

- E vai dizer que não gostou?

_Ele pensou um pouco._

_- Não sei bem. _ ele respondeu, sorrindo torto em seguida. Tinha apenas doze anos, mas já tinha lá o seu charme _ De repente se você me der um eu posso analisar isso melhor._

_- Eca! Com você eu não quero. Somos amigos!_

_- Então não te devolvo isso. _ ele respondeu, rindo maroto._

_Uma nova perseguição começou e quando Sango finalmente alcançou o menino, foi surpreendida por um beijo na bochecha._

A cena mudou.

_Miroke agora estava adulto e não tardou a perceber duas coisas: Que ele podia enxergar e que estava nu. Miroke não tinha problema com nudez, já que em muitos momentos passava assim. Ao olhar para frente, viu que alguém parecia estar esperando por ele. Uma mulher._

_Miroke tinha ainda menos problemas em estar nu diante de uma mulher, já que em 90% do tempo em que estava nu, estava acompanhado. Utilizando de seu melhor sorriso, ele foi até ela._

_- Oi. _ ele disse, charmoso._

_Ofegou ao ver quem era._

_Aqueles cabelos castanhos estavam soltos ao vento. Os olhos no mesmo tom chocolate o olhavam com paixão. Estava ainda mais linda do que imaginava._

_- Sango... _ ele sussurrou, ao ver que ela seguia sua direção._

_No segundo seguinte, ela mordia seu pescoço, deixando-o tonto._

_- Você enlouqueceu? _ ele questionou com voz rouca, apesar de sorrir em resposta aos carinhos dela. Deu-se conta de que ela também estava nua. Tentou olhá-la, mas não conseguia ver nada abaixo do ombro que não fosse os braços e a barriga. Só as coisas que ele havia tocado._

_Suspirou, frustrado. Mas Sango não parava de provocá-lo, levando-o a loucura. Céus, como a desejava!_

_Deixando todo o pudor de lado, Miroke deitou-a no chão, lançando-se sobre ela com fervor._

Seu corpo reagiu em resposta ao sonho que tivera. Não podia mais conviver com isso. Miroke percebera seus sentimentos por Sango ainda menino, alguns meses antes de Sango partir. A primeira parte do sonho era uma lembrança de algo que tinha acontecido logo depois que ele percebera que gostava dela. Aquele beijo na bochecha, foi o primeiro de muitos que ele roubara depois.

Quanto à segunda parte do sonho... Bom... Digamos que era uma de suas muitas fantasias luxuriantes que envolviam Sango. Mas até então, ele só ouvia sua voz nos sonhos ou a podia sentir em seus braços, mas nunca vê-la.

Sentiu o corpo reagir novamente e enfim tomara uma decisão. Ele adorava Sango, mas estava cansado de ser apenas seu melhor amigo. O que sentia por ela era forte demais para que continuassem do jeito que estavam. Ele a amava e faria questão de mostrar isso para ela.

Satisfeito com sua decisão, Miroke decidiu que queria vê-la logo. Saltando da cama com facilidade, ele foi até o guarda roupas. Suas roupas já eram separadas numa sequencia conhecida por ele: Por peça e cor. Ele escolheu rapidamente um troca de roupa para vestir, e desceu pelas escadas para tomar café. Aquelas escadas tinham sido um tormento para ele em seus primeiros tempos naquela situação, mas hoje em dia as encarava sem problemas. Conhecia cada canto de sua casa como a palma de sua mão. Era o único lugar em que se locomovia sem o uso do bastão.

- Bom dia mãe. _ ele cumprimentou a bela mulher de cabelos negros como os dele e olhos castanhos.

- Bom dia, querido. _ a mãe o cumprimentou, sendo beijada na bochecha pelo filho.

Miroke cheirou o ar.

- Hum... Temos panquecas hoje?

- Sim. Com calda. Do jeito que você gosta. _ ela comentou, analisando-o _ Vai sair?

- Temos ensaio da banda hoje. _ ele respondeu, servindo-se de algumas coisas da mesa.

- Está tão arrumado hoje. Tudo isso é para o ensaio? _ ela questionou, com olhos ainda observadores.

Miroke sorriu, culpado. Tinha realmente caprichado um pouco, mas não esperava que a mãe notasse.

- É que e pensei em chamar a Sango para ver. _ ele respondeu, corando um pouco.

- Ah... _ ela riu _... Agora eu entendi.

Miroke comia para disfarçar seu constrangimento. Ele tinha se aberto com a mãe a alguns anos e desde então ela não parava de perguntar a ele quando poderia começar a chamar Sango de "norinha".

- E como estão as coisas entre vocês? Se acertaram? _ ela questionou, esperançosa.

- Ainda não, mãe. Sango ainda me vê somente como amigo. Nos reencontramos fazem três dias. Não tive oportunidade de falar sobre isso com ela.

Sua mãe bufou.

- Francamente, Miroke. Para um homem que é capaz de sair com três na mesma noite quando se trata da Sango você está meio lento, não?

- Mãe! _ ele exclamou, vermelho.

- É sério. Eu no seu lugar teria dito tudo no primeiro dia. _ ela respondeu _ Melhor ainda. Você deveria tê-la pego em seus braços e a beijado de cara. Antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Oh, mãe! _ Miroke estava verdadeiramente assustado com as idéias da mãe.

- Que foi? Como acha que conquistei seu pai?

- É diferente. Meu pai é um homem. Jamais recusaria um beijo. _ ele justificou _ E Sango é uma mulher geniosa. Sempre foi. Ela não iria entender nada se eu a agarrasse do nada. Eu iria no mínimo levar um tapa na cara.

- Ou talvez ela gostasse. Todas adoram quando é _você_ quem as agarra. _ ela comentou, olhando orgulhosa para o filho, que nesse momento sorria cheio de si _ Você herdou a beleza e o charme másculo de seu pai e a minha impetuosidade. Essa combinação te torna irresistível, meu bem.

Miroke continuava sorrindo.

- Então... A senhora acha que eu devo mesmo chamá-la?

- E por que ainda não chamou? Vá agora mesmo para aquele telefone, mocinho.

Miroke riu, obedecendo a mãe.

* * *

><p>- O que está fazendo, Sango? _ a mãe perguntou, ao vê-la concentrada no computador.<p>

- Estou redigindo um currículo. _ ela respondeu.

- Currículo? Mas acabamos de chegar e até um mês atrás você estava correndo com as provas finais da faculdade. Não acha melhor descansar uns dias antes de procurar um emprego, querida?

- Não, mãe. Acho melhor começar logo. Eles sempre demoram a chamar e enquanto isso eu descanso. E depois, não vou enviar de imediato. Vou fazer uma bela pesquisa e ver quem está mesmo precisando de meus serviços. Isso me poupará tempo e economizarei papel.

- Você é tão responsável. _ a mãe lhe deu um beijinho na cabeça _ Mas esse seu lado ecológico eu não conhecia. _ ela observou.

- Coisa do Mi. _ Sango respondeu, sorrindo _ Ele cantou uma música sobre a destruição da natureza no dia do barzinho. Resolvi fzer a minha parte.

Sua mãe sorriu de volta.

- Esse menino te faz tão bem Sango. _ ela comentou _ Gosto muito dele.

- Eu também. _ Sango respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu sei disso. _ a mãe respondeu, num tom de conspiração _ Eu adoraria que ele viesse mais vezes aqui.

Quando Sango ia responder, o telefone tocou.

- Casa dos Taiyjia. _ Nazumi atendeu _ Oh, olá querido. _ lançou a Sango um sorriso peculiar _ Está sim, vou chamá-la. _ virou-se para a filha _ Sango, é pra você. É seu amigo especial.

Sango corou. Provavelmente ele tinha ouvido aquilo.

- Olá, Mi.

- _Oi, coisa linda!_ _ ele cumprimentou, deixando-a vermelha_ _ Hoje eu e o galerê vamos ter um ensaio. Tá afim?_

Talvez ele não tivesse ouvido o comentário afinal.

- Eu quero sim, é claro! _ exclamou _ Posso chamar a Agome?

_- É claro que pode._

- Que ótimo! Ela ficará feliz. _ Sango riu _ Tenho pra mim que ela ficou bem interessada no Inuyasha. Conversamos ontem antes de você vir aqui em casa e ela me deu várias pistas.

_- Também acho que ele está interessado nela. Ele não é do tipo de fazer muitos elogios a alguém, e ontem me torrou a paciência no MSN enumerando cada mínima qualidade dela._

Sango riu.

- Então temos que ajudá-los, não acha?

_- É claro que sim. Posso te esperar as duas lá em casa?_

- Estarei lá.

_- Ótimo.__ pausou __ Só mais uma coisa, florzinha._

- Diga.

- _Agora eu sou seu amigo especial, é? __ ele questionou, com voz cheia de charme.

Sango corou. Ele tinha ouvido.

* * *

><p>Na hora marcada, as duas amigas chegaram juntas a casa de Miroke. Estava quase como Sango se lembrava. Dois andares, cômodos amplos e um jardim lateral com piscina. Só as cores das paredes tinham mudado. Antigamente eram azuis e hoje tinham tons patéis.<p>

- Bela casa. _ Agome comentou.

- Eu também sempre a achei linda. Mesmo antes dos pais do Mi a comprarem. _ Sango respondeu.

- Então não moraram sempre aqui?

- Não. Sabe aquela casa ao lado da minha? Aquela, com a árvore de sakura na frente?

- Sim.

- Eles moravam lá. Moraram lá até o Mi ter uns dez anos, depois o pai foi promovido. Então sua situação melhorou e compraram essa. Aquela outra continua sendo deles, mas eles agora a alugam.

- Entendi.

Sango tocou o interfone.

- Pois não?

- Senhora Hoshi! _ Sango cumprimentou, alegre _ Sou eu, Sango.

- Oh, Sango querida! _ a voz da mulher também transmitia alegria _ Só um instante.

Com um "clec!" característico a trava foi liberada e as duas entraram, sendo recebidas no meio do caminho pela jovem senhora.

- Minha querida! _ os braços da mulher envolveram Sango num abraço de urso _ Senti tantas saudades suas e de sua família. _ comentou. Afastando-se dela, começou a analisá-la de cima a baixo _ Olha só você. Está tão linda! Tornou-se uma mulher e tanto. Miroke tem toda razão de estar impressionado com você. _ ela soltou, fazendo Sango corar e Agome rir.

- Mamãe, por favor não constranja minhas convidadas. _ a voz de Miroke surgiu.

Ele estava parado a alguns metros delas, sorrindo charmoso com as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça. E mais lindo do que nunca.

- Oh, me desculpe. _ ela pareceu realmente constrangida _ Hora errada, não?

Sango não entendeu o olhar que os dois trocaram, mas Agome pareceu ser mais perceptiva do que ela pois ouviu um riso baixo vindo da amiga.

- E essa outra moça tão linda? _ Sura questionou, dando pela presença da morena _ Sua amiga, Sango?

- Ah, sim. _ Sango respondeu, sorrindo _ Nos conhecemos na Argentina a dez anos e desde então somos inseparáveis. Essa é Agome.

- Agome Higurashi. _ Agome cumprimentou _ É um prazer conhecer a senhora.

- Muito gosto em conhecê-la, Agome. Sou Sura Hoshi.

- Bom, vamos indo? _ Miroke convidou. Sango percebeu que ele estava sem o bastão.

- Sim. _ as duas respoderam juntas, seguindo-o.

- Fiquem a vontade. _ Sura disse _ Estarei na cozinha.

- Você parece bem mais a vontade aqui. _ Sango comentou, qunado a mãe dele se afastou _ Está até sem o bastão.

- Florzinha, aqui em casa eu sou rei. _ ele brincou _ Conheço cada canto, cada móvel, cada degrau. Não há necessidade de usá-lo aqui.

- Entendi. _ Sango respondeu, admirada.

- Os outros ainda não chegaram? _ Agome questionou, olhando para todos os lados.

- Nota: A "outros" ela se refere a Inuyasha. _ comentou de forma casual, deixando a amiga vermelha.

Era bom ver Agome sem graça para variar. Miroke riu do comentário de Sango, mas para a sua decepção tratou de ser cavalheiro:

- Ninguém chegou ainda. Vocês são as primeiras. _ ele concluiu, encerrando o assunto.

Sango trancou a cara, incomodada. Ela esperava que Miroke fosse se juntar a ela na provocação, com comentários maliciosos sobre o assunto, como ele sempre fazia com ela. Mas ele encerrara o assunto em uma resposta só para não deixar Agome sem graça. Que injusto!

Quando o negócio era com ela, Miroke não fazia questão nenhuma de encurtar o assunto para poupá-la. Muito pelo contrário. Ele adorava estendê-lo cada vez mais até deixá-la com vontade de enfiar a cabeça no asfalto e ficar ali. Não é que estivesse enciumada ou algo assim. Sango adorava Agome. Eram melhores amigas. Mas Miroke era _seu_ melhor amigo, então era dese esperar que a protegesse, não era?

Sango permaneceu em silêncio enquanto atrevessavam a casa, indo em direção escada. Miroke e Agome conversavam como dois velhos amigos, o que não melhorava o estado de espírito de Sango. Se não soubesse do interesse da amiga por Inuyasha, com certeza teria ficado enciumada.

Mas... E quanto a Miroke? Ela sabia que ele era solteiro e até então não tinha demonstrado um interesse especial por ninguém. Estaria ele interessado em Agome? O pensamento fez seu peito doer, por um motivo que ela não entendia.

Mas... Se fosse isso, por que ele estaria querendo ajudar ela e seu amigo se entenderem? Não fazia o menor sentido ele querer empurrá-la para o outro se estivesse interessado nela.

Uma estranha esperança cresceu dentro dela e foi rapidamente subsitituída por desânimo. Sango suspirou, pesadamente. Vindo de Miroke, isso fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Ele sempre fora muito ligado aos amigos e seria bem capaz de abrir mão de uma garota que lhe interessava se notasse que um amigo estava também interessado nela. Principalmente se o amigo em questão fosse Inuyasha.

- Está tudo bem, florzinha? _ a voz de Miroke chegou aos seus ouvidos, despertando-a por fim de seus desvaneios.

- Hã? Está sim. Porque?

- Está tão quieta. _ ele comentou.

- N-Não é nada. _ Sango corou. No que estava pensando? _ Só estou com a cabeça um pouco longe, só isso. _ esclareceu, sorrindo.

Mesmo que seu tom transparecesse alegria, Miroke não pareceu muito convencido, mas também não comentou mais nada, voltando a conversar com Agome.

Chegaram as grandes escadas de mogno e Sango ficou admirada com a facilidade com que Miroke avançava nos degraus, deixando-as um pouco para trás.

Ao sair das escadas, Sango logo percebeu a direção que tomavam e logo confirmou sua teoria quando eles chegaram numa porta de madeira com uma placa feita a mão escrita ainda em letras infantis "Bata Antes De Entrar". Sango sorriu. Era espantoso que depois de tantos anos ele ainda tivesse em sua porta a placa que ela mesma fizera aos nove anos para que os adultos não atrapalhassem suas brincadeiras.

Quando Miroke abriu a porta, foi que Sango notou as reais diferenças ali. O espaço em si ainda era o mesmo de que ela se lembrava. Um espaço amplo e arejado, com paredes azuis.

Quando compraram a casa, esse cômodo era um terceiro quarto. Mas como Miroke era filho único, decidiram mantê-lo como uma área de lazer, onde ficavam seus jogos, brinquedos e fantasias de super herói. Eles costumavam passar horas trancados ali, brincando e inventando histórias. Nos primeiros tempos, eram normalmente histórias onde ela era uma linda princesa e Miroke seu cavaleiro errante que vinha salvá-la do malvado dragão. Mas conforme foram ficando mais velhos, Miroke começou a pensar em umas brincadeiras mais interessantes como Médico ou Gato Mia, onde ela sempre acabava sendo encontrada por ele e levando um beijo na bochecha.

Como tudo tinha mudado. Onde haviam brinquedos e jogos, havia agora devidamente montados todos os instrumentos que Sango reconheceu serem da banda: O teclado de Ayame estava no canto esquerdo do quarto e a bateria de Kouga no direito, entre eles, estavam apoiados em suas bases o baixo de Inuyasha e a guitarra de Miroke. Em torno dos intrumentos, haviam puffes e poltronas, que poderiam ser virados com facilidade para o lado contrário, onde havia uma mesa de centro para o caso de querem fazer um lanche, um aparelho de som e uma tv com aparelho de dvd para entretenimento.

- Uau. _ ouviu Agome soltar.

- E então? O que acham? _ ele questionou.

- Parece coisa de profissional. _ Sango comentou animada, fazendo-o sorrir também _ Minha nossa, está tudo tão organizado. Me lembro que isso aqui costmava ser uma zona total.

Miroke riu.

- Nós passávamos tanto tempo trancados aqui e nunca pensávamos em arrumar. Tudo era mais importante que isso. _ ele comentou, fazendo Agome olhar para eles, interessada.

- É mesmo. _ Sango riu em acordo _ Éramos duas crianças cheias de energia.

- Não sente saudade das nossas brincadeiras? _ ele questionou, a voz se tornando maliciosa _ Particularmente, minha favorita era o Gato Mía.

- É claro que era. Você sempre me achava! _ Sango retrucou.

- Você lembra qual era sempre meu prêmio, não lembra florzinha? _ ele perguntou, deixado-a sem graça com as lembranças.

- Sim. _ Sango resmungou _ Mas não acho que isso venha ao caso.

- O que era? _ Agome questionou interessada. Sango corou mais ainda ao se lembrar de que amiga estava ali.

- Bom... _ Miroke se aproximou de Sango _ ... Isso.

Sango sentiu o coração parar de bater quando as mãos quentes do moreno alcançaram seu rosto, levando-o em direção ao dele. Sentiu as bochechas ferverem e fechou os olhos, constrangida. Depois, sentiu os lábios de Miroke alcançarem sua bochecha esquerda de forma doce e quente, roçando na lateral de sua boca. Opa! Isso era novidade...

Após uns dois segundos que lhe pareceram horas sem fim, ele a soltou.

- É... _ ela ouviu a voz dele debochada _ ... Ela costumava ficar vermelha naquela época também.

Esse comentário fez ela soltar o ar que andara prendendo. Sentiu a irritação subir.

- Mi... Ro... Ke... _ disse de forma pausada e mortífera.

- Calma ai, Sango! _ Agome sentiu o perigo, inteferindo entre eles.

- É, calma aí florzinha. _ Miroke parecia decididamente alarmado com o tom de Sango _ Só quis mostrar para Agome o que acontecia quando eu ganhava de você, só isso.

Os olhos de Sango ainda eram mortíferos, mas ela não queria deixar Agome perceber o quanto aquele gesto tinha mexido com ela mais do que já tinha percebido. Para ela mesma era tudo tão confuso. Suspirou.

- Que bom. _ Agome também suspirou, aliviada _ Achei que a Sango fosse te esmurrar agora.

- Eu também. _ Miroke admitiu, parecendo tão aliviado quanto Agome.

Sango olhou irritada para os dois. Não era assim tão violenta.

- Posso tomar uma água? _ Agome perguntou _ Me assustei mesmo agora.

- Claro. _ ele respondeu _ Quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Não é necessário. _ Agome sorriu _ Passamos pela cozinha quando subimos as escadas. Além do mais, sua mãe está lá embaixo, não é?

- Sim, ela está.

- Então sem problemas. _ respondeu, sorrindo _ Volto logo. _ garantiu, saindo em seguida.

Um silêncio tenso se formou ali. Sango sentou-se em um puff mais próximo, se ocupando em olhar os detalhes da sala de música que a cercava. Ela reparou que a pintura era exatamente a mesma de anos atrás. Já descascava em alguns pontos, mas Sango não se importava. Aquilo trazia paz e reconforto, além de uma sensação de saudade gostosa.

E não era só isso. Ao baixar os olhos, notou algo que até então havia lhe passado desapercebido. Encontada em um ponto mais afastado, estava ela.

- Sua velha guitarra! _ Sango exclamou, sorrindo _ Você ainda a tem.

- Mas é claro. _ ele pareceu mais tranqüilo com a mudança de assunto, indo até ela _ É uma relíquia! _ comentou, apanhando o instrumento e levando até os olhos dela _ Eu jamais abriria mão dela.

Sango começou a passar os dedos suavemente pelas partes de madeira e pelas cordas suaves. Seus dedos pararam em uma marca caracteristica.

- Nossa! Ainda está rachada. _ ela comentou, rindo _ Mas já faz tanto tempo.

As lembranças vieram em sua mente.

_Tinha onze anos e Miroke doze._

_Os dois estavam naquela mesma sala, cercados por brinquedos e jogos. Miroke manuseava seu objeto mais querido no mundo enquanto Sango não parava de tagarelar._

Sobre o que falava tanto? Sango se perguntou, tentando lembrar.

- Pense um pouco. _ Miroke ficou rabugento _ Tenho certeza de que vai se lembrar.

_Sango falava sem parar. Miroke revirara os olhos, claramente incomodado com aquilo. manuseava a guitarra com cada vez mais violência._

_Por fim, soltou o instrumento que caiu suavemente encostado no puff._

O mesmo puff em que ela se encontrava, Sango percebeu espantada. Apesar do restante ser novo, isso era algo que ainda tinha sido conservado.

As palavras vinham soltas em sua mente: Cabelos castanhos... Olhos azuis... Aquela metida da Koharu...

- É claro. _ Sango finalmente se lembrou _ Kuranosuke. Eu falava sobre ele e de ter visto ele dando bola para a Koharu. Minha nossa, eu estava furiosa. Queria partir a cara dos dois e ao mesmo tempo estava com tanta inveja da Koharu por ter chamado a atenção dele antes de mim! Eu me lembro que você estava zangado, e lembro de você tentando me fazer parar de falar, mas eu não lhe dava ouvidos. _ parou um pouco, pensativa _ Mas não consigo me lembrar o que isso tem a ver com a quebra da sua guitarra.

- Pense um pouco. _ sua voz soou estranhamente rouca e próxima. Sango não tinha notado, mas ele estava agachado agora, bem diante dela.

- Hum... _ Sango pensou um pouco _ Você estáva realmente zangado... Eu... Me lembro... De ter ficado... _ franziu o cenho _ ... Eu fiquei irritada... Porque eu fiquei irritada? E ainda não entendo o que tem a ver com... _ corou, ao finalmente se lembrar _ ... É claro! Agora me lembro. Eu não ficava quieta por mais que você pedisse. Então você...

Corou violentamente ao sentir os lábios de Miroke firmemente presos aos seus. Sango arregalou os olhos. O coração cada vez mais acelerado. Não conseguia reagir... Não conseguia ao menos pensar. Não fora nada voloptuoso, mas toque fora um pouco mais demorado do que se lembrava.

- ... Você... Fez isso... _ ela balbuciou, em estado de choque. Depois, tentando desesperadamente disfarçar o constrangimento que sentia, começou a ralhar com ele _ Não acredito que fez isso de novo!

Ele ria abertamente, ainda muito próximo dela.

- Eu só queria calar essa sua boca linda. _ comentou, sorrindo torto _ Foi a única forma que encontrei na época... E agora também.

- Seu bobo! _ Sango gritou, a cena se repetindo em sua mente:

_- Seu bobo! _ ela gritou, empurrando-o com força e derrubando a guitarra no chão ao sair correndo para sua casa._

Sango enfim percebera que estava enganando a si mesma quando dizia que seu primeiro beijo tinha sido com Juan. Na verdade, ele tinha ocorrido alguns anos antes e naquela mesma sala. Com Miroke.

- Não sabe... Como senti falta... _ Miroke balbuciava, novamente com voz rouca, seu rosto voltando a se aproximar.

- N-Não... _ ela gaguejou _ ... Mi-Miroke...

- Olha só, que cena mais linda! _ a voz masculina que invadiu a sala quebrou todo o clima e permitiu que Sango reagisse empurrando-o com força e indo para o outro lado da sala, constrangida. Ao espiar pelo canto dos olhos, pôde notar que Inuyasha ainda ria da cara dela enquanto ajudava Miroke a se levantar. Kouga também tinha um ar divertido e Agome e Ayame a olhavam, conspiradoras.

Estavam todas rindo dela. De novo.

Após os ânimos se acalmarem, todos se posicionaram diante de seus intrumentos começando a afiná-los. Agome puxou uma Sango toda sem jeito de volta para uma das poltronas. Inuyasha e Kouga começaram a tocar. Para ouvidos menos atentos, estariam apenas testando a harmonia. Mas para os olhos atentos de Sango eles estavam no meio de uma rincha pessoal pela atenção de Agome, que olhava de um para outro, fascinada com o talento de ambos. Sango riu.

Tinha que relaxar. O que tinha acontecido já estava no passado e não adiantava nada ficar pensando nisso agora.

O ensaio transcorreu sem maiores problemas. A última música foi "Talvez" que eles tinham cantado no bar. Sango arriscou tocar algumas notas no teclado de Ayame e ficou sem jeito quando percebeu que todos haviam parado de tocar e que aquilo havia se tornado um dueto entre ela e Miroke. De alguma forma, ele percebera a mudança na forma como o teclado era tocado, caminhou até ela e cantava com a mão em seu rosto enquanto ela tocava.

Uma onda elétrica percorria todo o seu corpo, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia quebrar aquela corrente. Ficou ainda mais sem graça quando percebeu que todos tinham saído. Estavam sozinhos.

- B-Bom. _ ela gaguejou, escapando de seu toque com graça _ Acho melhor eu ir também.

- Está tão cedo. _ ele disse em voz baixa, ainda envolvido pelo clima entre eles _ Não quer ficar um pouco mais?

- E-Eu... _ gaguejou _ ... Tenho mesmo que ir.

Miroke suspirou, derrotado.

- Está bem, então. Eu te levo até o portão.

Os dois desceram a escada em silêncio, indo para o quintal. Miroke abriu o portão com o controle para que Sango saísse.

- Vou indo então.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar mais um pouco? Acho que temos algumas coisas para conversar... Não acha?

- S-Sim. _ Sango corou _ Mas não acho que esteja pronta para falar disso ainda, Miroke.

- Entendo. _ ele baixou a cabeça, desanimado.

- Sango? _ uma voz surgiu em seu ouvido. Miroke trancou a cara _ É você mesma?

Sango virou-se para ver de quem se tratava. Travou.

- Uau! Olha só você. Está tão linda.

Sango ainda não falava nada e Miroke ficava cada vez mais carrancudo enquanto aquela voz invadia seus ouvidos.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p><strong>Uau! Agora o clima pesou.<strong>

**Quem será o misterioso visitante? Façam suas apostas.**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente aos comentários carinhosos que a fic teve até agora. Não sabem o quanto é importante para mim. Espero que sigam acompanhando os capítulos e me contando o que estão achando.**

**Bjus**


	7. Velhos Sentimentos

**Capítulo 6**

"**Velhos Sentimentos"**

- Vo... Vo... Vo... _ Sango não conseguia formular se quer uma palavra. De repente, estava com 11 anos e diante do menino mais bonitinho da escola.

E que a chamava pelo nome. Desde quando ele sabia seu nome?

- Oh, já faz tanto tempo. _ ele comentou _ Talvez não se lembre. Eu sou...

-... Kuranosuke Takeda. _ ela completou, pasma.

- Isso mesmo. _ ele sorriu _ Então se lembra.

Sango abanou a cabeça em concordância. Ele podia ter ficado meio afastado de sua mente todos esses anos, mas era impossível esquecer completamente aquela que foi a primeira pessoa de quem se gostou. Principalmente se ele aparece do nada em sua frente.

Mais velho... Com 1,90... E um sorriso matador.

- Fico feliz. _ele continuou, sorridente _ Uau, nem posso acreditar em como está linda!

- Como... Como sabe meu nome? _ ela gaguejou.

- Como não saberia? Estudávamos na mesma escola. _ ele a olhou, confuso.

- Mas... Nem éramos da mesma classe. Nunca nos falamos nem nada.

- Bom... _ ele pareceu sem jeito _... Digamos que eu era um admirador seu.

Um silêncio se formou entre eles.

- Você... O que?...

- Era um admirador seu. _ ele repetiu _ Porque o espanto?

- Por que isso não faz o menor sentido! _ ela argumentou, demonstrando o quanto a coisa era óbvia _ Quer dizer, era só olhar para você. Você era um adolescente popular e eu uma criança desengonçada.

- Mas também era inteligente e impetuosa. Defendia a própria opinião, não seguia tendências como todas as outras.

- Você... _ suas bochechas esquentaram _ ... Está dizendo que eu era brega, não é?

- Não. _ ele respondeu calmamente _ Estou dizendo que era original. Única.

- Obrigada. _ Sango sorriu, sem jeito _ Eu jamais pensei... Que você pudesse achar essas coisas de mim. Fico lisonjeada.

- Escuta, Sango. _Miroke interveio, fazendo-os se lembrar de que ainda estava ali _ Você não estava com pressa para ir embora?

- Nossa, é verdade! _ Sango exclamou _ Me desculpe, eu estava mesmo indo.

Kuranosuke virou-se para ele.

- Olá, Miroke. _ ele tentou parecer simpático _ Não tinha te visto aí.

- Ora, não diga. _ Miroke respondeu, seco _ Não era para ser nenhuma surpresa, já que estamos na frente da minha casa.

- Acho que nem tinha percebido realmente onde estava. _ sorriu _ Minha concentração estava toda em sua amiga aqui.

Sango corou. Miroke rangeu os dentes.

- Onde mora? _ Kuranosuke, perguntou a Sango.

- Não é muito longe. Fica a duas ruas daqui. Tem uma Pet Shop na esquina e uma árvore de sakura...

- ... Na casa ao lado da sua? _ ele terminou a frase por ela.

- É. _ Sango piscou, admirada _ Como sabe?

- É que eu acho que somos vizinhos agora.

- Não posso acreditar! _ Sango não se dava conta, mas se mostrava cada vez mais a vontade com ele, o que irritava seu melhor amigo a centímetros dela _ Você mora na casa ao lado? Da árvore de sakura?

- Sim.

- Mas já estou aqui há alguns dias, como ainda não tinha visto você?

- É que eu também passei uma temporada fora, na casa de parentes. É claro que não foram dez anos. _ ele sorriu _ Mas foi uma temporada boa. Cerca de dois meses. Cheguei hoje.

- É mesmo? _ Sango sorriu _ Que legal. Essa casa pertence aos pais de Miroke, sabia?

-É. Estou ciente disso. _ olhou rapidamente para Miroke, voltando para a garota _ Eu posso te acompanhar até em casa? Assim podemos conversar e pôr as coisas em dia.

Sango sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Jamais imaginaria sentir essas coisas de novo por um garoto de que gostara há tanto tempo, mas o coração ás vezes apronta umas que pegam as pessoas de surpresa.

- Eu também gostaria de acompanha-la, flor. _ Miroke se ofereceu.

- Miroke, não acho que isso tenha realmente necessidade. _ Sango ponderou _ Minha casa não é longe e Kuranosuke vai para o mesmo lado.

- Eu faço questão. _ ele disse, entredentes.

- Tudo bem. _ Sango espantou-se com o tom do amigo _ Se quer assim.

- Quero. Espere só um momento, por favor. _ Miroke foi para dentro.

- Estressado seu amigo, não? _ Kuranosuke observou.

- Isso é estranho. _ Sango comentou _ Miroke em geral é uma pessoa tão tranquila.

O moreno voltou logo depois, com seu bastão.

- Vamos. _ ele anunciou.

Kuranosuke lhe lançou um olhar peculiar que Sango estava tagarela demais para notar.

Dez minutos depois, estavam diante do portão de Sango.

- Está entregue. _ Kuranosuke sorriu.

- É. _ Sango respondeu _ Obrigada por me acompanhar.

- Foi um prazer. _ Kuranosuke disse charmoso _ De verdade, fiquei muito feliz em te ver.

Sango sentiu as bochechas rosarem. Um silêncio se formou entre eles.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da rua, um luxuoso carro vermelho se aproximava da garagem, cerca de cinco casas abaixo. Sango observou a movimentação por um tempo. Onde antes tinha apenas um terreno baldio, havia agora uma grande e luxuosa casa de três andares. Ela tinha ficado curiosa a respeito dessa casa desde que chegara, e ao questionar os vizinhos não conseguira muitas informações. Só sabia que pertencia a um empresário do ramo de empreendimentos automobilísticos que tinha sido construída a cerca de três anos e que desde então ele morava ali. Quase nunca era visto.

Alguns instantes depois, o carro desaparecia entre os muros da fortaleza.

- Quem é aquele no carro vermelho? _ Sango questionou.

- Ninguém sabe muito sobre ele. _ Kuranosuke respondeu _ Só que é uma pessoa muito fechada que afasta toda e qualquer tentativa de aproximação. É muito esquisito. _ sorriu _ Mas isso não importa, não é? Se ele não quer amigos, por que temos que nos importar? E por falar em amigos indesejados... _ seus olhos foram para Miroke _... Já a acompanhou. Pode voltar para casa agora.

- Por que eu tenho que te obedecer? _ Miroke virou-se para ele, carrancudo _ Não tenho mais doze anos, Kuranosuke. _ ele finalizou, deixando o outro sério.

- Não... Acho que tenha haver com obedecer ou não, Mi. _ Sango comentou, embora não tivesse entendido muito bem a colocação de Miroke e o clima tenso que havia entre eles _ Kuranosuke tem razão. Está escurecendo. Não é mais complicado para você voltar para casa a noite?

Miroke deu de ombros.

- Não tem muita diferença para mim. _ ele respondeu, contra feito _ Mas eu me movo um pouco mais lentamente que a maioria e a noite as pessoas acabam tendo mais dificuldade para _me_ enxergar dos carros.

- Então. Não é melhor ir agora, enquanto o sol ainda está no céu? _ ela sugeriu, dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto _ Não quero que nada aconteça a você.

Mesmo contrariado, ele optou por voltar para casa. Devolveu-lhe o beijo no rosto, em despedida.

- A gente se vê. _ disse e virando-se mais uma vez mal humorado para Kuranosuke, seguiu seu caminho.

Os dois esperaram Miroke virar a esquina, para voltar a conversarem.

- Esse Miroke. _ Sango sorriu _ Está tão esquisito hoje.

- Achei que ele não fosse mais embora. _ Kuranosuke comentou _ Parece um guarda-costas.

- Acho que é isso mesmo o que ele pensa. _ Sango ri _ Que é meu guarda-costas.

- Que inconveniente. _ Kuranosuke soltou, fazendo-a observá-lo.

- Você e Miroke tem alguma coisa um contra o outro?

- Não. _ ele apressou-se em responder, sorrindo em seguida _ Porque acha isso?

- Sei lá. _ Sango comentou _ Eu me lembro de que vocês nunca foram muito amigos. Mas senti uma certa hostilidade entre vocês dois.

- Que bobagem. _ Kuranosuke argumentou _ É só que não somos lá muito próximos até hoje. Mas apesar disso... Ao que parece, nós dois temos interesses em comum. _ ele comentou, charmoso.

- Mesmo? _ ela interessou-se _ O que por exemplo?

- Não faz idéia? _ ele investigou.

Sango pensou um pouco.

- Hum... Não. _ corou _ Eu... Sempre soube um pouco sobre você. E até onde sei, vocês não tinham gostos em comum.

- Ah, mas nós temos. _ Kuranosuke se aproximou _ Um, em particular, é exatamente o mesmo.

Sango o observou, com real interesse.

Para depois arregalar os olhos, surpresa. Em questão de milésimos de segundos, ela estava presa aos braços de Kuranosuke.

Sendo beijada por ele.

* * *

><p>- Pára tudo, amiga! _ Agome estava agitada no dia seguinte, enquanto Sango lhe botava a par dos fatos _ Não estou entendendo mais nada. Você está falando do Kuranosuke Takeda? Aquele menino que você era afim quando a gente se conheceu?<p>

- Sim. _ Sango respondeu, remexendo seu sundae _ Quem mais poderia ser?

- Mas de onde esse cara surgiu? Renasce assim das cinzas e vai logo te beijando? E o Miroke, como ficou nessa história? _ ela quis saber.

- Miroke já tinha ido embora. _ ela balbuciou, sem graça _ E ele não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Como não? _ Agome insistiu _ Sango, você pode até não ter reparado. Mas quando saímos daquele ensaio havia o maior clima entre vocês.

Sango corou.

- O que me lembra... _ ela olhou para a amiga _ ... Onde foram ontem a tarde? Saíram tão na surdina que nem percebi.

- Amiga, do jeito que estava ontem não iria perceber nem se saíssemos fazendo batucadas. Estava totalmente _distraída_.

Sango não tirava os olhos de seu sundae. Não queria admitir mas a tarde anterior tinha sido de várias emoções, apesar de muitas delas ainda lhe serem desconhecidas.

- Conseguiu pegar ônibus logo? _ Sango questionou. Agome não tinha carro, tendo que passar sempre vários minutos a espera de ônibus sempre que precisava ir de um lugar a outro. Sango já tinha um carro à espera dela quando chegou de viagem. Era usado, mas era seu. Seu pai havia lhe prometido um de presente de aniversário e havia negociado com um dos vizinhos antigos que iria vender para comprar um novo.

- Não. _ Agome respondeu simplesmente, ficando vermelha em seguida.

Sango estranhou.

- Teve que esperar um monte, não é? _ Sango continuou _ Bem feito. Se não tivesse ido embora sem aviso prévio do ensaio eu teria te deixado em casa.

- Não... Foi preciso. _ Agome gaguejava sem graça _ Eu... Não precisei pegar ônibus. Consegui uma carona.

- E eu posso saber de quem?

- Inuyasha. _ Agome respondeu, após alguns instantes silenciosos.

- Ah! _ Sango teve que conter um gritinho _ Porque não me contou? Então não era a única com novidades por aqui, hã? _ Sango provocou, marota.

- Ora, Sango. Não há muito o que dizer. _ Agome começou _ As suas novidades são bem mais interessantes do que as minhas.

- Quero saber de tudo! _ Sango insistiu _ Imagine, escondendo coisas de mim desse jeito. Como se eu não te conhecesse.

Agome riu.

- Não aconteceu nada demais. _ Agome insistiu _ Saímos todos juntos da casa. Kouga se ofereceu para me levar primeiro, mas ele mora aqui no seu bairro e Inuyasha passa pelo meu para ir embora. Não sei se sabe, ele mudou-se para o centro tem uns dois anos.

- Não. Não sabia. _ Sango comentou _ Miroke ainda não tinha comentado nada comigo. Bem que eu estranhei não vê-lo andando aqui pelas ruas. _ lançou a amiga um olhar conspiratório _ Uau, Agome. Você o conhece a menos tempo do que eu e tem mais informações. Está mesmo interessada, hein?

- Sango! _ Agome ralhou, embora risse. As bochechas ainda mais rosadas _ Não é nada disso. Não é como se eu estivesse catalogando todas as características dele ou algo assim. _ ela provoco, fazendo Sango se lembrar das coisas que ela mesma fizera no passado por causa de Kuranosuke _ É só que conversamos bastante. Desde o primeiro dia, nos demos muito bem. Então cada vez que nos encontramos, trocamos informações um sobre o outro. É só isso, não precisa enfiar caraminholas na cabeça.

- Que seja! _ Sango respondeu, ansiosa _ Mas agora continue! Quero saber tim tim por tim tim o que rolou entre a senhorita e o Inuyasha ontem.

- Bom, como eu ia dizendo, acabei optando pela carona de Inuyasha, já que ele não teria que se desviar do caminho para me deixar.

- Que conveniência. _ Sango voltou a provocar _ E isso também não tem nada a ver com o fato do Inu ser muito mais o seu tipo que o Kouga.

- Sango! _ Agome bronqueou _ Vai me deixar continuar ou não?

- Foi mal. _ ela desculpou-se _ Continue.

Agome a olhou feio e antes de continuar, colocou lentamente uma colherada do sorvete na boca.

- Vai! _ Sango insistiu.

- Está com pressa, agora? _ ela questionou, divertindo-se com o suspense _ Porque até dois segundos atrás a senhorita não estava adorando me interromper com seus comentários simpáticos.

- Agome, não enrola! _ Sango implorou _ Quero saber o que aconteceu.

Agome riu, colocando mais uma colherada na boca.

- Bem, nós conversamos bastante durante o trajeto. _ ela continuou _ Fiquei sabendo que ele e Kouga também praticam natação, mas não é no mesmo time do Miroke, por motivos óbvios, já que participam de categorias diferentes. Mas eles sempre treinam juntos.

Sango assentiu. Sabia que Miroke competia na categoria de deficientes visuais, com outros como ele. E também imaginava que Inuyasha e Kouga deviam praticar algum esporte para terem conquistado aqueles corpos esculturais. Só não sabia ainda o que faziam, mas a descoberta não foi de todo uma surpresa. Ela pôde ver durante o ensaio do dia anterior o quanto os três amigos eram unidos.

_Tinham acabado de tocar uma das canções e Miroke pediu um tempo para ajustar a guitarra. Enquanto o fazia, Sango observava a dinâmica dos três rapazes. Era lindo ver como eram unidos e principalmente de como respeitavam a condição de Miroke, tratando-o com igualdade como deveria ser. _

_De Inuyasha, Sango até podia esperar isso. Afinal, era muito unidos desde pequenos, tanto quanto ela e o moreno. Mas mesmo ele a surpreendera. Ele sempre foi muito fechado quando se tratava de demonstrar sentimentos e o problema de Miroke poderia ter causado uma barreira entre eles, o que não aconteceu. Sango estava muito feliz com isso._

_E Kouga era a maior surpresa. Ele era mais velho e um dos alvos da antipatia de Miroke quando eram crianças por causa de suas atitudes precoces. Mas hoje em dia se davam super bem, o fato de Miroke ser cego não atrapalhando em nada em sua convivência._

_Sorriu._

_- Que foi? _ Inuyasha a pegou, observando-o _ Fiz algo engraçado?_

_- Não é nada. _ ela garantiu, sorrindo _ Só estou feliz e orgulhosa por tratarem Miroke tão bem e com tanto respeito._

_- E porque não o trataríamos assim? _ Kouga questionou._

_- Bom, ele comentou comigo que muitos amigos acabaram mudando com ele ou se afastando depois do acidente em que ele ficou cego. Queria agradecer por terem ficado do lado dele. Fico feliz._

_Houve um momento em que Kouga e Inuyasha se olharam de forma dramática. Inuyasha pôs a mão no peito._

_- Oh, minha nossa! _ Inuyasha soltou _ Miroke... Miroke ficou cego? Não posso crer._

_- Me sinto tão traído. _ Kouga continuou _ Seu cretino, quando pretendia nos contar? _ provocou Miroke, que lhe lançou uma almofada a 100km\h._

_- Parem de enrolar, idiotas! _ ele riu _ Temos muito que ensaiar._

_Os outros dois riram, voltando para seus instrumentos. Sango riu também, tendo ainda mais respeito por aqueles dois._

- Quando chegamos em casa, ele me levou até a porta. _ a voz de Agome chegou a seus ouvidos, chamando-a de volta a realidade _ Conversamos mais um pouco. Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e nos despedimos.

- Só isso? _ Sango ficou desapontada _ Não teve nem um selinho nem nada?

Agome voltou a ficar vermelha.

- Eu disse que as suas novidades eram bem mais interessantes do que as minhas. Além do mais, nos conhecemos somente a alguns dias. _ ela justificou _ E depois, sinto que Inuyasha é diferente dos outros garotos. Qualquer outro teria dado em cima de mim desde a noite no barzinho. O Kouga mesmo é um bom exemplo. O Inuyasha não. Ele é especial. _ concluiu, com um suspiro.

- Tem alguém aqui que está amando... _ Sango provocou.

- Pára! _ Agome riu _ Ainda não sei de nada sobre isso. Tudo é muito novo. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. De que nenhum outro garoto me faz sentir como ele me faz sentir. Sei lá, é como se nos conhecêssemos desde sempre. É tão louco, não acha? Você conhece uma pessoa e de repente tudo parece fazer sentido.

- Isso só reforça o que eu penso. _ Sango concluiu _ Que foram feitos um para o outro.

- Igualzinho a você e o Miroke. _ Agome emendou, provocando.

- É diferente. _ Sango garantiu _ Miroke e eu somos amigos.

- Será mesmo? _ Agome insistiu _ Tudo bem, vocês sempre foram amigos. Mas não se viam desde crianças, Sango. Agora são uma mulher e um homem adultos. Isso pode interferir em muita coisa. Mudar muita coisa. _ Agome fez uma pausa _ Pelo menos foi o que pareceu a mim e aos outros quando entramos na sala de música e vimos vocês naquela posição que não tinha nada de inocente.

Sango corou, sugando fortemente o restante do conteúdo de seu copo. Agome era mesmo muito observadora, isso levando em consideração o fato de que ela ainda nem tinha comentado com a amiga o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Miroke enquanto ficaram sozinhos.

- Mas, me conta! _ Agome puxou o assunto de volta _ Você não me disse como terminou seu beijinho doce com o love do passado.

Sango revirou os olhos, corando.

- Não aconteceu também muita coisa depois disso. _ ela assegurou _ Ele me confessou que queria fazer isso no momento em que pôs os olhos em mim e que só não tinha feito porque Miroke estava junto com a gente. Disse que sentiu muito minha falta, o que me deixou realmente surpresa. Eu achava que ele nem sabia da minha existência. E antes de nos despedirmos ele... _ corou.

- Ele o que? _ Agome se aproximou da amiga.

- Está quente aqui, não? _ Sango comentou _ Quer outro sorvete?

- Sango. _ Agome lhe chamou.

- Moço, por favor. _ ela chamou o rapaz que atendia a mesa ao lado _ Eu vou querer outro sundae de chocolate.

- Pois não. _ o rapaz respondeu, educado.

- Sango... _ Agome insistiu, quando o rapaz saiu.

- Nossa, está realmente quente.

- Sango!

- Obrigada. _ Sango aceitou a taça. Começou a remexer no conteúdo _ Bom, ele me disse que gostava de mim. _ Sango confessou, vermelha. Completando com uma frase incompreensível com a boca cheia de sorvete.

- Como? _ Agome quis confirmar _ Sango, por favor, repita agora de boca vazia, por gentileza.

Sango engoliu o sorvete.

- Ele me pediu em namoro.

Um momento de silêncio se formou entre elas.

- E o que respondeu? _ Agome quis saber.

- Eu disse que ia pensar. _ Sango admitiu _ Está tudo acontecendo muito rápido. De uma hora para outra, minha vida ficou toda estranha. Meu passado e meu presente começam a se cruzar de um jeito que nunca imaginei. É o Kuranosuke que surge do nada dizendo que gosta de mim e me pedindo em namoro e depois vem o Miroke agindo... _ corou _ ... De forma tão estranha. É tudo tão confuso e misturado dentro de mim. Não sei o que pensar.

- Ah... Então admite que está dividida. _ Agome observou.

- Eu... Eu não sei. _ Sango entrou em pane _ Não sei. Não sei! Não sei o que está acontecendo com o Miroke. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Tudo está fora do meu controle. Estou assustada. Não sei o que pensar.

- E depois diz que não aconteceu nada. _ Agome comentou _ Sango, você tem que pensar muito bem para não tomar a decisão errada.

* * *

><p>Sango estava caminhando com Kuranosuke, enquanto conversavam colocando as coisas em dia.<p>

- E então, Sango? _ ele introduziu o assunto, puxando-a pelo braço para que se sentasse ao seu lado no banco da praça _ Você pensou em minha proposta?

- Eu pensei com carinho, Kuranosuke. _ Sango respondeu, sorrindo _ Devo confessar que seu pedido me pegou de surpresa. Eu jamais esperaria algo assim vindo de você.

- E então? O que decidiu?

- Bem... E-Eu fiquei lisonjeada. Mas... Mesmo assim, eu... _ ela gaguejava _ ... Não acha que é meio cedo? Afinal, a gente acabou de se reencontrar e isso levando em conta de que nem nos falávamos a dez anos.

Kuranosuke sorriu.

- Meu bem, não acho que deva se precipitar em sua negativa. Eu gosto muito de você, Sango. Sempre gostei. Só não me aproximava por que você era ainda muito novinha. Estava esperando ficar um pouco mais velha para podermos conversar sobre isso, mas você acabou se mudando e perdi a oportunidade. _ ele olhou para alguma coisa por cima do ombro de Sango. Sorriu _ E depois, por mais que seja curta, ainda temos uma história. Tem pessoas que se vêm pela primeira vez e já vão logo se beijando. _ fez uma pausa, para em seguida abaixar o tom de voz _ Tem um casal mesmo que está logo atrás de você. Conheço o cara a muitos anos e sei que a garota não é daqui. Aposto que acabaram de se conhecer. Dá uma espiadinha.

Sango virou os olhos com relutância. Não gostava de ficar espionando os outros, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- "Uau..." _ foi só o que ela conseguiu pensar ao ver o casal que se amassava com tal afinco que ela não sabia dizer onde começava um e onde terminava o outro.

A garota devia ter uns vinte anos. Era loira, com um corpo esguio que o homem fazia questão de explorar com as mãos. Ele estava de costas, então Sango não podia definir muita coisa, fora o fato de ser moreno, com ombros largos e fortes, cintura fina. Uma descrição muito familiar. Gelou quando se viraram um pouco e ela finalmente pôde ver de quem se tratava. Travou.

- E então? Entendeu o que eu quis dizer? _ ele continuava. Ao que parecia, não tinha notado quem era o homem que poderia ser processado por atentado ao pudor _ Acho que poderíamos pelo menos tentar.

Sango o olhou de forma vazia. Seu peito estava apertado. Seus olhos cheios de água. E ela mais confusa do que nunca.

- É... Você pode ter razão... _ respondeu.

Beijou-o em seguida, indicando sua resposta.

**CONTINUA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aah!<strong>

**A Sango agiu por puro impulso! Isso não pode acabar bem.**

**Desculpem a demora. Eu já havia comentado com a Sango coral-chan que estava com um braço imobilizado, então estava escrevendo bem devagar. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Esse foi mais lento, com mais dúvidas e reflexões. Todos nós temos um dia assim, não?**

**Queria agradecer mais uma vez aos comentários carinhosos de todos. Vocês são minha razão para seguir com minhas histórias nos dias em que a inspiração me falha.**

**Muito obrigada!**

**Bjus**


	8. Confronto

**Capítulo 7**

**"Confronto"**

- Vocês o que? _ o som da voz de Agome preencheu toda a casa quando Sango lhe contou a novidade no dia seguinte.

- Não quer gritar mais alto? Acho que ainda não te ouviram na Argentina. _ Sango ironizou.

- Não se preocupe, estamos sozinhas. _ Agome garantiu _ A mamãe, o Souta e o vovô foram ao mercado. Mas me conta isso direito, amiga! _ ela retomou o assunto _ Caramba, chegamos há alguns dias depois de dez anos fora do país e já arrumou um namorado?

- Ao que parece... _ Sango respondeu.

Agome a observou.

- Mas mesmo assim não parece muito feliz. _ ela comentou, tirando uma mecha do cabelo negro de cima dos olhos, enquanto observava a amiga atentamente.

Sango suspirou.

- Na verdade, eu nem mesmo sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Agome. _ ela admitiu, as mãos agitadas sobre a mesa _ Nunca agi assim antes e se alguém me dissesse que iria chegar perto de fazer algo assim um dia, eu iria rir. _ ela tentou deixar o tema mais leve, voltando a suspirar _ Só sei que quando vi aqueles dois... _ hesitou _... Naquele estado... Nem pensei no que estava fazendo.

- Isso deu para notar. _ Agome comentou, censurando-a.

- Kuranosuke é um cara legal. É bonito, também. Como sempre foi, aliás. _ ela tentou justificar _ Mas... Eu no fundo não acho que foi uma idéia muito sensata de minha parte ter aceitado assim de repente namorar com ele. Quer dizer, eu conheço há muitos anos, mas só de vista. _ pausou _ Caramba, eu tinha uma paixonite de infância por ele, mas hoje...

- Você ama outra pessoa, não é? _ Agome comentou, deixando Sango pensativa por alguns segundos.

-... E-Eu... Eu não sei. _ seus olhos marejaram-se _ Não sei de mais nada! Desde que cheguei aqui, tudo está tão diferente... Tão confuso. Primeiro, descubro que meu melhor amigo está cego, depois ele começa a agir diferente comigo. Um cara que idolatrava no passado surge do nada dizendo que gosta de mim e me pede em namoro. E ainda, para me deixar mais maluca, esse mesmo melhor amigo me dá um beijo para depois sair agarrando outras em praça pública! _ ela desabafou por fim, sem notar que falava mais do que já tinha revelado para amiga.

Agome a olhou, com um sorriso maroto.

- Dessa parte do beijo eu não estava sabendo. _ comentou, deixando-a rubi _ Anda escondendo coisas de mim, amiga? _ ela acusou, embora seu tom fosse divertido.

Sango baixou os olhos, sem graça.

- N-Não... N-Não foi bem um _beijo_... Foi... Um selinho, na verdade. _ ela hesitou _ Ele... Quis me fazer puxar algumas lembranças na memória.

- Há! Então já tinham se beijado antes. _ Agome adivinhou _ Amizade colorida essa sua, hein? _ riu.

- Engraçadinha. _ Sango resmungou _ Bom... Sim. Já tinha acontecido uma vez. _ Sango corou _ Mas eu mesma não me lembrava disso. Foi antes de me mudar. Um dia estávamos sozinhos na sala de música. Não era ainda uma sala de música na época, mas uma sala de brinquedos. O fato é que eu já estava toda encantada pelo Kuranosuke e não parava de falar nele um minuto, então o Miroke quis calar a minha boca e me roubou um selinho. Fiquei tão furiosa que sai correndo da sala, derrubando a guitarra dele no chão. Ela ainda tem a rachadura, não sei se notou. Estava encostada na parede no dia do ensaio. Foi nesse dia que ele me beijou... De novo._ ela disse tudo isso de uma vez só, deixando Agome tonta com tanta informação.

- Bom, eu bem que suspeitava que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre vocês naquele dia. _ Agome comentou, deixando-a ainda mais rosada _ O clima entre vocês era no mínimo _quente_.

- Agome... _ Sango não conseguia encarar a amiga.

- Então, a solução do seu caso é bem simples, amiga. _ Agome concluiu.

- Ah, é? _ Sango rebateu _ E você pode me dizer que solução simples é essa?

- Termine com o Kuranosuke. Está na cara que não gosta dele. _ Agome respondeu.

- Não posso fazer isso. Começamos a namorar ontem! _ Sango lembrou _ E além do mais, não posso ter certeza se não gosto realmente dele. Quer dizer, eu era apaixonada por ele no passado. Quem garante que não posso voltar a sentir o mesmo?

- E quem garante que _vai_ voltar a sentir o mesmo? _ Agome rebateu _ Como você mesma disse, Sango, Kuranosuke foi uma paixonite de infância e você ficou dez anos sem ao menos vê-lo. Nem quando estudavam juntos vocês sequer conversavam. Sinceramente, acho isso uma enorme perda de tempo. Se eu fosse você, acabava logo com isso.

- Não sei, Agome. _ Sango baixou os olhos _ Acho que devo a Kuranosuke uma chance.

- E você? _ Agome apontou _ Também não merece uma chance?

- E-Eu estou me dando uma chance ao aceitar o pedido. _ Sango disse.

- Não. _ Agome insistiu _ Estou falando de uma chance de amar de verdade.

* * *

><p>Sango ainda estava pensando nas palavras da amiga, quando o telefone tocou.<p>

- Casa dos Taijiya. _ atendeu _ Aqui quem fala é Sango, quem gostaria? Oh, sim. Pois não? Mesmo? Claro, gostaria muito. E quando será? Certo, estarei lá então. Às nove horas? Tudo bem. Então, até segunda. Muito obrigada! _ finalizou, sorrindo ao desligar o telefone.

- Boas notícias, pelo que vejo. _ a mãe comentou, ao entrar na sala.

- Ótimas notícias! _ Sango respondeu _ Lembra-se que deixei um currículo na pet ali da esquina?

- É claro que sim. _ a mãe riu _ Você fez isso ontem de manhã, como iria esquecer?

- Oh, é verdade. _ corou _ Bom, sorte ou não a recepcionista acabou de pedir demissão. Ela irá trabalhar até semana que vem então vão precisar de uma pessoa. Me pediram para ir passar por entrevista na segunda.

- Que bom, querida! _ a mãe parabenizou _ Você sempre gostou tanto de animais, vai ser bom se der certo. E te chamaram tão rápido, isso não é muito comum.

- Não é mesmo? Ai, estou tão feliz! _ Sango sorriu.

Seu celular apitou.

- Mensagem? _ a mãe adivinhou.

- É de Agome. _ Sango respondeu _ Está dizendo que vai ter uma baladinha no sábado no centro da cidade. Disse que todo o pessoal vai. _ ficou pensativa.

- O que foi? _ a mãe reparou no silêncio repentino da moça.

- Eu... Esperava que Miroke me chamasse para algo assim. _ ela comentou, sentindo o ânimo cair um pouco _ Estranho ele não ter falado nada.

- Oh, querida. Talvez a banda dele vá tocar e ele esteja envolvido nos preparativos. Talvez ele mesmo tenha pedido para Agome te avisar.

- Mas... Se ele teve tempo para pedir a ela, porque não falou direto comigo? _ Sango não conseguia se livrar da idéia de que Miroke pudesse estar interessado em sua melhor amiga. Só não entendia porque isso a aborrecia tanto.

Sua mãe sorriu, como se tivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

- Ele deve ter seus motivos. _ garantiu _ Porque não tenta falar com ele?

- Vou tentar. _ ela respondeu. Ela tentava sorrir, mas ainda se sentia aborrecida.

Com um último sorriso, a mãe deixou a sala.

Sango observou o telefone por alguns longos minutos. Suspirando, começou a discar quando o celular voltou a apitar. Outra mensagem.

Dele.

PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR. VENHA AQUI EM CASA.

Que tom era aquele? Era quase como se ele tivesse lhe dando uma ordem. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que estava acontecendo com eles?

Uma irritação começou a preencher seu corpo. Quem ele pensava que era para falar com ela naquele tom?

QUE TOM É ESSE? VOCÊ NUNCA FALOU ASSIM COMIGO ANTES.

Esperou. O celular apitou em seguida.

VOCÊ NUNCA ANTES TINHA ME DADO MOTIVO PARA USAR ESSE TOM.

Ela cerrou os olhos.

E POR ACASO AGORA EU TE DEI?

E logo em seguida:

VENHA AQUI EM CASA E CONVERSAMOS. AGORA.

Sango se irritou. E se ela não pudesse ir naquele momento? Que grosso!

Mas mesmo assim, preferiu não discutir. Não queria brigar com Miroke. As coisas já estavam bem esquisitas entre eles.

- Mãe, vou lá no Mi. _ ela gritou, pegando um casaquinho _ Já venho!

- Está bem! _ ouviu a mãe responder.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos depois, estava tocando a campainha da casa dos Hoshi.<p>

_- Pois não?_ _ ouviu a voz feminina.

- Senhora Hoshi, é a... _ ela começou, mas se interrompeu ao ouvir a voz seca do outro lado:

_- Deixa que eu abro, mãe. É a Sango._

_- Oh, sim. Olá, querida! Miroke já vai aí. _ _a senhora anunciou, feliz.

- Es... Está bem. _ Sango gaguejou.

Um minuto depois o portão abriu. Lá estava ele. Estava no meio do caminho, o braço ainda estendido com o controle na mão. A cara era de poucos amigos.

- O... Oi. _ ela gaguejou, assustada.

- Tem alguma coisa para me contar? _ foi o cumprimento dele.

- E-Eu... _ Sango começou _ ... Não vou falar nada até que me cumprimente adequadamente. Nem me disse "oi". _ tentou brincar, fazendo alusão a própria brincadeira dele de alguns dias atrás.

- Não estou em clima para brincadeiras, Sango. _ ele retrucou, azedo. Ele raramente a chamava pelo nome, principalmente nesse tom. _ Tem alguma coisa para me contar ou não? _ ele repetiu a pergunta.

Sango trancou a cara.

- Como vou saber a que se refere? Você me chamou aqui! _ ela lembrou.

- Ridículo, Sango. _ ele soltou _ E eu que pensei que fôssemos amigos. Deveria ser o primeiro a saber... Mas não! Tenho que saber por meio de outros.

- Eu posso saber do que você está falando? _ Sango retrucou _ Não estou entendendo nada!

- Ora, do que mais seria? _ ele respondeu _ Do seu ridículo namoro com o Kuranosuke, claro!

Um silêncio tenso se formou entre eles.

- Como... Como você...

- Como eu soube? _ ele completou _ Pelo Inuyasha, é claro.

- E como _ele_ ficou sabendo? _ Sango se espantava a cada informação _ Eu comecei a namorá-lo ontem à tarde. Como isso chegou a ele? _ pensou um pouco, se irritando mais ainda _ Ah, claro. Agome.

Sango ficou chateada com a amiga. Caramba, tudo bem que não pedira segredo sobre isso, mas também não precisava ter espalhado para meio mundo.

- Não se preocupe, ela só comentou com ele. _ Miroke resmungou, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos _ Inuyasha é meu melhor amigo. Ele achou que essa informação me interessaria.

- E porque isso interessaria a _você_? _ sabia que estava sendo grosseira, mas Miroke estava tirando-a do sério _ É meu melhor amigo, mas não tem porque ficar interferindo nas minhas escolhas de namorado, ou tem?

Miroke mordeu a língua. Trancou mais ainda a cara.

- Não... Nenhum... _ ele resmungou _ Mas você deveria ter me contado! Eu odiei saber disso pelos outros.

- Não tive tempo! _ Sango justificou _ Como disse, começamos ontem, e...

- Isso não era problema para você no passado. _ ele a interrompeu _ Me acordava a uma da manhã se precisasse me contar alguma coisa.

Sango se sentia cada vez mais irritada. O que estava acontecendo com Miroke, afinal?

- E, além disso... _ ele continuou _... Com tantos caras no mundo, você tinha que escolher logo o imbecil do Kuranosuke?

Sango o fuzilou com os olhos.

- O que tem de errado com ele? _ ela questionou, agora também azeda.

- Tudo! _ ele respondeu _ Ele é um babaca!

- Você só diz isso porque tem inveja. _ Sango comentou, maldosamente _ Porque desde sempre ele foi um cara popular e você não.

Miroke ficou alguns segundos atônito.

- Não acredito que disse isso. _ ele soltou _ Eu NUNCA gostei de populares.

- Isso é o que dizia. _ Sango prosseguiu _ Até acreditava na época mas hoje tenho minhas dúvidas se realmente odiava os populares. Acho que no fundo, você queria era ser um deles!

- Eu nunca quis isso! _ Miroke retrucou _ Cai na real, Sango. Não acha estranho o cara nunca ter lhe dirigido a palavra e de uma hora para outra resolve se declarar? É óbvio que ele só se aproximou de você porque está muito mais linda do que costumava ser!

Sango corou. Não sabia se devia tomar isso como um elogio ou não.

- Aquele cara só se liga em aparências! _ ele continuou _ Sempre foi assim entre ele e os amigos dele. Porque agora seria diferente?

Sango baixou os olhos. Miroke tinha uma certa razão. Ela mesma ainda tentava entender como foi que Kuranosuke de repente se mostrara interessado nela. Mas não iria demonstrar isso a Miroke.

- E se for porque eu mudei? _ ela retrucou _ Isso não seria nada anormal. As pessoas começam a ficar interessantes quando começam a se cuidar mais. É natural que chamem a atenção. Todo mundo pensa assim, não sei por que se exaltar tanto por causa disso.

- Não, Sango. _ Miroke respondeu sério, alguns instantes depois _ Nem todos pensam assim.

- É claro que pensam! _ Sango insistiu _ E não me venha se fazer de inocente, Miroke. Eu bem vi a senhora loira com quem você estava se amassando ontem. Parece que você também acabou se tornando bem popular, afinal.

Miroke se calou por um momento, assumindo uma expressão culpada. Não esperava que Sango o visse tendo um de seus momentos com outra garota.

- Isso... _ ele balbuciou _... Não vem ao caso.

- "Isso não vem ao caso." _ ela repetiu _ Agora vai querer tirar o seu da reta, não é? É fácil me apontar o dedo e me acusar de não contar as coisas, mas pelo que posso ver você também tem segredos para mim, Miroke. Então, estamos quites.

Miroke baixou a cabeça, sem graça. Revirava o controle entre os dedos com fúria, apesar de não parecer notar o que fazia.

- Mas... Com tantos... _ ele continuava _... Porque logo ele?

- E porque _não_ ele? _ ela rebateu _ Ele é um homem como qualquer outro.

- Ele é um imbecil! _ Miroke insistiu _ Não tem uma qualidade que valha a pena, além do famigerado rostinho bonito. Não tem nada que preste!

- Pare com isso! _ Sango gritou _ E porque sua principal qualidade não pode ser a beleza?

Sango estava tão empenhada a não se rebaixar a Miroke que começava a dizer coisas sem sentido. Estava fora de si.

- E depois, _ ela continuou _ esse negócio de "beleza interior" é uma desculpa muito boa para quem não... _ mordeu a língua, sentindo-se culpada. Tinha ido longe demais.

- O que? _ ele quis saber _ Para quem não enxerga? _ ele completou _ Era isso que iria dizer, não é?

- Miroke... Eu... _ ela tentou remediar _... Eu não queria...

- Não importa Sango. _ Miroke ficou sério como nunca tinha estado antes. Seu rosto transparecia um rancor intenso, algo que ela nunca tinha visto no rosto do amigo e isso a machucou demais. Sentiu os olhos umedecerem. _ Pelo que posso notar, você tem uma certa razão. Kuranosuke talvez não seja o único a dar valor só para as aparências.

- Miroke... Eu não quis dizer isso, eu só quis dizer...

- Eu sei o que quis dizer. _ ele interrompeu _ E quero que se lembre de uma coisa, Sango. Que quando eu te conheci, eu ainda podia ver. E você não era nem um modelo de beleza típica. _ ele concluiu, friamente.

- Miroke... _ Sango se ofendeu com aquilo. Miroke sempre a tratara com gentileza. Ela sabia que não era bonita como as outras meninas, mas isso nunca fora um problema entre eles. _ Po... Porque está falando assim?

- Porque é verdade. _ continuou, ferindo-a a cada palavra _ Você era gordinha, e usava uns óculos ridículos. Aquelas maria chiquinhas, ninguém merece. E as roupas? Quem te vestia, sua bisavó?

Sango sentia as lágrimas escorrendo. Ele a estava machucando, como nunca fizera antes. Então era isso o que pensava dela de verdade? Tudo o que tinha dito antes... Tudo o que tinham vivido... Era mentira?

- E depois... _ ela murmurou baixinho, a voz carregada de tristeza _ ...Tem coragem de dizer que nem todos se ligam em aparências...

Um novo silêncio se formou entre eles.

- E eu... Insisto nessa idéia. _ ele disse, por fim _ Porque... Se não fosse verdade, eu... Jamais teria me apaixonado por você. _ ele finalizou, sério.

Sango ergueu a cabeça com tal velocidade que sentiu um estralo no pescoço. Com a mão, alisou-o furiosamente.

- Co... Como é que é?

- Porque a surpresa, Sango? _ ele quis saber, com voz abatida _ Não posso acreditar que nunca tenha ao menos desconfiado.

- E-Eu... _ Sango não sabia o que responder.

Algumas impressões tinham chegado até ela, principalmente depois das recentes atitudes de Miroke com ela. Mas em todas às vezes, fizera questão de espantar essas impressões. Jamais poderia aceitar que seu melhor amigo a visse de outra forma quando ela mesma relutava em vê-lo de outra forma. Então, algo lhe veio a mente.

- Mas... Mas eu pensei... _ ela gaguejava _... E Agome?

- O que tem ela? _ ele estranhou a pergunta.

- Não está interessado nela? _ ela finalmente pôs em voz alta a questão que a perturbava a alguns dias. Irritou-se quando ele caiu na gargalhada. Para seu espanto, o som do riso dele a fez bem. Preencheu um pouco do espaço que a tristeza pelos comentários dele haviam deixado nela.

- Agome é uma pessoa incrível. _ Miroke respondeu _ É muito legal, uma boa amiga. Mas é só isso, Sango. Nunca será como você é para mim.

Sango corou, permanecendo quieta.

- Não acredito. Você nunca desconfiou mesmo? _ seu tom voltou a ficar ressentido _ Por que acha que eu ouvia horas seguidas suas lamúrias pelos meninos que não te davam bola? Porque acha que aceitava suas brincadeiras de menina, mesmo odiando? Porque acha que eu fiz questão de te lembrar do nosso primeiro beijo por dias seguidos, mesmo que não mencionasse seu nome?

"Minha garota especial"... As palavras voltaram a sua mente. Como fora burra! É claro, aquele fora o primeiro beijo de Miroke também.

- Miroke...

- Sabe de uma coisa, Sango? Eu posso até ser cego. _ ele comentou, abrindo o portão num claro convite para que ela se retirasse _ Mas eu penso que o pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar as coisas.

E dizendo essas últimas palavras, virou-se de costas caminhando de volta para dentro da casa.

- Miroke! _ ela chamou, mas ele fez questão de ignorá-la.

De cabeça baixa, Sango deu meia volta e voltou para a sua própria casa, sentindo-se pior do que nunca.

* * *

><p>- Sango, já chega! _ a voz do pai invadiu o banheiro _ Está aí dentro há quase uma hora!<p>

Suspirando, Sango desligou a água que caía morna e em abundância sobre sua cabeça a um bom tempo. Tudo o que tinham conversado ainda estava vívido em sua memória.

O que tinha feito? Fora extremamente obtusa em não notar as evidências e extremamente mal educada com a forma que falara com Miroke. Aquelas coisas que ele tinha dito a ela não eram nada. Nada perto do que ela mesma tinha dito a ele. Tinha atingido ele em seu ponto mais fraco, como com certeza tantos outros fizeram antes dela.

- Sua burra! Burra! BURRA! _ gritou as últimas palavras.

- Sango! _ ouviu a voz do pai, ralhando com ela.

- Me deixa em paz, pai! _ ela respondeu, gritando.

- O QUE? _ seu pai berrou de volta. Ótimo. Mais um homem irritado com ela.

Suspirando pesadamente, Sango enrolou o corpo na toalha, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. Essa noite seria longa. Apanhou uma segunda toalha, envolvendo-a nos cabelos umedecidos. Ao levantar a cabeça, lançou o olhar para o espelho, irritando-se com a imagem patética que vira ali.

- Idiota! _ ela brigou consigo mesma _ Você só sabe estragar tudo, Sango!

Ainda levou mais alguns minutos para abrir a porta e dar de cara com o pai carrancudo esperando por ela.

- Escuta aqui, Sango... _ ele começou.

- Pai. _ ela interrompeu _ Sinceramente, agora não estou afim de sermão, ok?

- Ah, não quer sermão? _ ele retrucou _ Não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas não vou admitir grosserias de sua parte, mocinha!

- Aff, não enche o saco! _ ela retrucou, grosseira.

- O QUE? _ o tom do pai era um misto de irritação, surpresa e ameaça. Em resumo, sinal de perigo a vista. Sango encolheu-se um pouco, arrependida de ter aberto a boca.

- Querido. _ Nazumi finalmente interveio _ Acho melhor deixá-la quieta agora, sim?

- Mas, querida. _ ele respondeu _ Não vou admitir que ela fale assim comigo!

- Querido. _ Nazumi concluiu o assunto, em tom de advertência.

Sango aproveitou a deixa para correr para o quarto.

- Mana, eu ouvi daqui seus gritos com o pai! _ Kohaku bloqueou seu caminho _ Sua malcriada!

- Cala a boca e sai da frente, Kohaku! _ ela gritou, empurrando o irmão. Já tinha dois homens irritados com ela. Um a mais não faria diferença.

Bateu a porta com fúria ao entrar no quarto, sentando-se na cama. Tirou a toalha da cabeça, lançando-a do outro lado do quarto, fazendo o mesmo com os dois chinelos. Um acertou sua caixinha de música, que caiu no chão com estrondo, quebrando-se em alguns pedaços. Isso a irritou ainda mais.

- QUE INFERNO! _ berrou a plenos pulmões, caindo no choro em seguida.

Sango permaneceu num choro copioso por vários minutos. Estava tão confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo... Tão arrependida pelo modo que agira com todos os que amava.

Amor...

Será que também era capaz de sentir isso por ele? Afinal, sempre o vira como seu melhor amigo. Era estranho pensar que ele a via de outra forma já fazia um bom tempo.

- Droga, mas que saco! _ ela exclamou, ao sentir uma umidade característica em sua região íntima. Bom, pelo menos sua irritação sem controle estava explicada. Levantando-se com agilidade, foi até a gaveta apanhar uma calcinha e um absorvente. Por sorte, tinha apenas saído uma gota mínima no lençol. Nem seria necessário trocá-lo por enquanto.

Enfiou o pijama de seda, lançando-se em seguida sob os lençóis. Fechou os olhos assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, ciente de que o sono demoraria muito a vir.

Se viesse.

* * *

><p>Miroke estava arrependido.<p>

Já tinha sido ruim o bastante ter que ouvir da mãe um sermão de quase uma hora por ter sido mal educado com Sango, para ter que aguentar o peso da própria consciência. A mãe só se acalmara quando ele pôde revelar, em meio as suas broncas, que tinha se aberto com ela.

Agora, deitado de costas em sua cama de casal, o sono relutava em vir, apesar de o dia ter sido exaustivo. Tinha passado por tanta coisa naqueles minutos de conversa. Eles sequer haviam saído do quintal, mas para ele parecia que a conversa tinha durado horas seguidas.

Estava tão irritado naquela hora, mas nada justificava o modo como tinha falado com Sango. E no fundo, sabia que muito do que dissera não era de todo verdade. Ela nunca fora realmente gordinha, apesar de estar sempre um pouco acima do peso. Tudo bem, usava óculos e maria chiquinhas, mas seus olhos eram um tom de castanho chocolate hipnotizante e seus cabelos moviam-se em ondas marrons, mesmo presos. E ele gostava do jeito como se vestia. Era engraçado e natural. Era ela mesma. Muito diferente daquelas patrícias de doze anos que pareciam mais cópias umas das outras.

Ela devia estar furiosa com ele agora. E estaria coberta de razão, afinal fora um estúpido com ela.

Mas apesar de todo o peso na consciência que sentia, Miroke podia sentir também um certo alívio. Apesar do clima ruim que ficara entre eles, ele não tinha mais aquele segredo que há tantos anos o perseguia. Ele finalmente pudera dizer a verdade a Sango. E por mais que seu interesse fosse em Kuranosuke, Sango também já não o veria da mesma maneira. Ela agora tinha ciência que além daquele imbecil, tinha mais alguém lutando para chamar sua atenção. Lutando para conquistar seu amor.

E ele lutaria.

Com armas pesadas.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p><strong>Uau! O clima esquentou e Miroke abriu o jogo. E agora? Como Sango administrará essa informação? Está óbvio que ela ficou bem balançada com tudo isso. Sem contar as TPMs da vida, que não servem de nada e só enchem o saco (estava assim até ontem, daí a inspiração rsrsrs).<strong>

**Gostaria mais uma vez de agradecer o carinho de todos. Estou tão feliz em ver que a cada capítulo, uma pessoa diferente aparece para comentar. Como eu sempre digo, vocês são o meu impulso para continuar a história e eu adoro ler tudo o que escrevem, então não se acanhem se quiserem escrever um texto quilométrico, porque eu vou ler do mesmo jeito, rsrsrsrs.**

**Muito obrigada sempre pelo carinho e fico no aguardo das reviews.**

**Beijos a todos.**


	9. Na Balada

_**N\A: **O capítulo foi editado. Queria agradecer especialmente a JuliaMidori que me chamou a atenção para aguns pequenos deslizes em relação ao Miroke nesse capítulo. Não se preocupe, querida. Eu adoro críticas construtivas! Rsrsrsrs. E nem foi questão de esquecer do problema do Miroke. É que quando eu estava escrevendo esse capítulo estava tão preocupada com uma prova que teria no dia seguinte que isso me passou totalmente batido. Se você não me aponta isso, eu não iria nem notar. Muito obrigada mesmo._

_Agora, vamos ao capítulo:_

**Capítulo 8**

"**Na Balada"**

- Está tudo bem, gatinha? _ Kuranosuke questionou, ao perceber que Sango não reagia aos seus carinhos.

- Hã? _ Sango voltou a si _ Oh, sim. É só que... Não passei muito bem a noite.

Não era de todo mentira. Como Sango já esperava, sua noite tinha sido a pior possível. Tinha chorado a noite toda, sem conseguir pregar os olhos. Sem falar das cólicas menstruais, que não a deixavam descansar. Quando levantou e olhou no espelho, parecia um zumbi daqueles filmes toscos de tv.

- Não parece mesmo bem. _ Kuranosuke comentou _ Está pálida. Não quer ir ao médico?

- Não será preciso. _ Sango garantiu, corando em seguida _ É que... Estou naqueles dias, sabe? Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Ah, entendi. _ Kuranosuke respondeu, não querendo entrar em detalhes a respeito de assuntos femininos _ Não deveria descansar um pouco, então?

Sango gostou da sugestão.

- É uma boa idéia. _ respondeu _ Você me acompanha até em casa?

- Hum... Só se for bem rápido. Eu entro no serviço em uma hora.

- Tudo bem. _ Sango sorriu _ Obrigada.

Os dois voltaram caminhando para a casa de Sango. A praça ficava no bairro mesmo, a algumas ruas para cima. Era um lugar tranqüilo durante a semana, quando o pessoal em geral estava trabalhando.

- A minha amiga Agome me convidou para ir na balada que vai ter no centro amanhã. _ Sango comentou _ Ta afim?

- Eu adoraria gata, mas vou estar no turno da noite no sábado. _ Kuranosuke lamentou.

- Que pena. Então eu acho que vou sozinha mesmo e encontro a Agome lá. _ ela comentou.

- Não! _ Kuranosuke soltou.

- O que? _ Sango ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantada.

Ele tentou concertar em seguida:

- É que... Não acho apropriado uma garota comprometida ir a um ambiente desses, Sango. _ sorriu.

- E eu não acho nada demais. Eu acabei de voltar depois de dez anos longe. Quero passar um tempo com meus amigos antes de começar a trabalhar, depois vai ficar muito corrido.

- Mas eu ainda acho que não deveria ir. _ ele teimou.

- Eu vou, Kuranosuke. _ Sango já estava começando a se irritar _ Nós estamos namorando a três dias e já quer mandar em mim?

Ele a olhou, sério.

- Não quero mandar em você. _ ele esclareceu _ Mas os relacionamentos exigem um certo respeito.

- Concordo. _ Sango respondeu _ E você não está me respeitando. Eu acho que não tem nada demais eu sair para dançar com meus amigos sem você. Desde que eu te respeite, não há problema, concorda?

Kuranosuke não pareceu totalmente satisfeito, mas não disse mais nada. Não queria brigar com Sango. Quando chegaram no portão da casa dela, trocaram um beijo rápido e ela entrou, sorrindo ao se despedir.

Ao entrar em casa, viu que a mãe a esperava na porta.

- Sango... _ ela comentou _ ... A quantos dias mesmo está com esse menino?

- Hoje é o terceiro dia. _ Sango respondeu, sem entender a pergunta da mãe _ Porque?

- Bom... Não me leve a mal, mas... _ ela parecia nervosa _ ... Parece que estão juntos a três anos. Que beijo frio foi aquele?

Sango corou.

- Nossa, mãe. _ Sango olhava para todos os lados menos para a mãe _ Até os beijos que eu troco com o meu namorado você fica analisando?

- Não é questão de análise, querida. _ Nazumi tentou se fazer mais clara _ Mas é que os começos de namoro são cheios de carinho e paixão. O que eu vi ali não chega nem perto disso. _ pausou _ Você tem certeza de que gosta mesmo desse menino? Eu me lembro que você tinha uma quedinha por ele anos atrás, mas agora as coisas são diferentes, querida. Eu acho que você foi muito precipitada com esse namoro. De uma hora para outra apareceu aqui anunciando que tinha um namorado. Não entendi nada.

Sango sentiu os olhos arderem. Ela mesma ainda achava que tinha sido precipitada, mas tinha ficado tão furiosa ao ver Miroke se amassando com aquela loira que nem pensara nas conseqüências. Isso levando em consideração que ela nem sabia direito o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Se Kuranosuke tivesse esperado mais dois dias para fazer o pedido, com certeza a resposta seria outra.

Mas não devia ser injusta com ele. Kuranosuke era um cara muito legal e realmente merecia uma chance. Não que estivesse arrependida por sua escolha, mas deveria ter pensado melhor.

- Sango? _ sua mãe a chamou de volta.

- Sim?

- Vai ficar aí na porta o dia todo? _ a mãe riu, deixando a moça vermelha.

- Não. Não vou. _ respondeu, entrando em casa.

* * *

><p><em>Me dói... Eu sinto...<em>

_Sei que algo faltou em mim_

_Por isso eu volto, para estar com você_

_E só assim... Me perder em seu olhar_

_E só assim... Se está comigo, eu posso ser feliz_

_Só voltar em meus sonhos_

_Como uma lembrança_

_Mas eu acordo e te perco_

_Está tão longe_

_Hoje quero te ter_

_Sem medo de me enganar_

_Faltam seus beijos e que volte para mim_

_E só assim... Me perder em seu olhar_

_E só assim... Se está comigo, eu posso ser feliz_

_Só voltar em meus sonhos_

_Como uma lembrança_

_Mas eu acordo e te perco_

_Está tão longe_

_Me faz falta respirar, ver seu corpo e não pensar_

_Esqueço da solidão quando te sinto_

_Quero verte uma vez mais_

_Eu só penso em voltar pra você_

Miroke suspirou. Essa música tinha sido composta por ele a alguns anos, quando seus sonhos com Sango começaram. Sempre quis tanto mostrar para ela mas temia sua reação quando ouvisse. A letra era muito óbvia e revelava tudo o que sentia. Bom, agora que tinha se aberto, não tinha mais porque esconder isso dela.

Ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando o telefone tocou.

_- E aí?_

- Fala, Inuyasha. _ ele atendeu.

_- Então, Miroke? A baladinha de hoje está confirmada?_ _ o amigo perguntou.

- É claro que sim, porque não estaria? _ Miroke respondeu, confuso pelo questionamento do amigo.

_- Não sei. Te achei meio deprê no ensaio de ontem. _ _Inuyasha comentou, com cautela.

- É que eu falei com a Sango na quinta. _ ele admitiu _ Sabe... Sobre nós dois...

_- Hum... Eu já imaginava algo assim. __ Inuyasha disse _ _Agome comentou comigo que Sango estava meio extranha ontem. Parecendo um zumbi que não dava a mínima atenção sobre o que ela falava. Parece também que não está muito feliz com o tal do Kuranosuke. Quase não fala dele._

Miroke não soube o que sentir com essa informação. Não tinham se falado desde aquele dia e ele no fundo temia que ela estivesse assustada demais para falar com ele. Ao que indicava Sango ao menos ficara mexida com a sua confissão, o que já era alguma coisa. E o fato de que também não estivesse tão feliz com seu namoro o deixava ainda mais feliz. Sorriu.

_- Ei, Miroke! Ainda está ouvindo? __ Inuyasha questionou, do outro lado da linha.

- Oh, desculpe Inuyasha! _ riu _ Fiquei um pouco distraído aqui. Mas... Agora me pergunto. Tá rolando algo entre você e a Agome que eu deva saber? _ como Miroke não sabia o que dizer em relação a Sango, preferiu provocar Inuyasha _ Quer dizer... Se conhecem a poucos dias, mas já parecem bem próximos.

_- Ah, nós... Estamos nos conhecendo. __ sua voz era sorridente _ _Mas nada impede que possa rolar alguma coisa. __ ele soltou no ar _ _Quem sabe, uma oportunidade surja de um momento inesperado..._

- Como na balada de hoje, por exemplo? _ Miroke arriscou, já conhecendo bem o amigo que tinha.

_- Pode ser. __ Inuyasha respondeu _ _Quem sabe de seu futuro, não é mesmo?_

Miroke riu, esquecendo-se de seus dramas pessoais.

* * *

><p>- "Não!" _ Sango ralhou consigo mesma pela milésima vez, limpando o rosto _ "Ainda não está bom!"<p>

- Sango. _ Nazumi deu duas batidinhas na porta antes de entrar no quarto da filha _ Agome já chegou, está te esperando na sala... _ observou-a _ Não acredito que ainda não está pronta!

Sango bateu a mão na penteadeira, irritada. Ela e Agome tinham combinado de ir junto com Kohaku até a casa de Miroke, onde os outros estariam esperando por elas. Mas já tinha um bom tempo que tentava fazer várias coisas em seu rosto mas nada parecia querer dar certo.

- Acho que me desacostumei a me maquiar. _ ela admitiu _ Nada fica bom!

Nazumi ri da insegurança da filha.

- Querida, você sabe muito bem que não precisa de nada disso para chamar a atenção dele. _ sua mãe comentou, sorrindo.

- O Kuranosuke não vai poder ir, mãe. _ Sango comentou, voltando a passar base do rosto _ Vai ter que trabalhar hoje a noite. Aliás, essa já deve estar no meio do expediente.

Sua mãe voltou a sorrir, indo para a porta.

- Vou avisar a Agome que você está descendo. Tente não demorar.

- Pra você é fácil falar. _ Sango resmungou _ Não está vivendo um dilema existencial em questões de maquiagem.

Nazumi riu.

- Faça algo natural. Como eu disse, você já é linda por si só. _ Nazumi comentou _ E eu não estava falando do Kuranosuke. _ concluiu, antes de fechar a porta.

Sango ficou vermelha. Se perguntava até onde sua mãe sabia que sua relação com Miroke já não era tão baseada na amizade como costumava ser.

Suspirou ao pensar nele. Não tinham se falado desde aquela última e breve conversa. Como será que ele estaria? Devia estar achando que ela era uma covarde por não procura-lo mais depois daquela declaração. Mas era tudo tão estranho que nem ela mesma entendia porque ainda não o tinha procurado. Nem conseguia entender o que ela mesma sentia quanto mais passar isso para frente.

- Ok. _ ela decidiu _ Assim está ótimo. Não vou mexer em mais nada. _ completou, admirando-se no espelho.

Ao chegar na sala, viu que Agome estava sentada no sofá, com Nazumi e seu pai ao lado dela e Kohaku, que esperava por ela no outro sofá, tinha os olhos fixos em suas coxas a mostra pela curta bermuda jeans. Revirou os olhos. Na tv passava um filme que se repetia pela décima vez no canal e que Sango ainda não entendia que graça o povo via nele.

- Agome, vamos? _ ela chamou sua atenção.

- Só um minuto, Sango. _ Agome respondeu, com os olhos ainda fixos na tv _ Essa é a cena mais importante. É quando a menina descobre que está doente e...

Sango não a deixou terminar a frase, virando as costas em direção a porta.

- Está bem. _ comentou calculadamente casual _ Então vou dizer ao Inuyasha que o deixou esperando por causa da cena mais importante do filme.

Agome saltou do sofá no mesmo instante, passando por Sango em alta velocidade e chegando no quintal primeiro do que ela. Sango riu. Kohaku passou por ela logo em seguida.

- Já vamos indo. _ ela avisou aos pais _ Qualquer coisa eu aviso, ok?

- Tudo bem, querida. _ Nazumi se despediu _ Divirta-se.

- Quero você de volta às onze, ouviu mocinha? _ seu pai advertiu, fazendo-a parar e revirar os olhos.

- Pai... _ ela respondeu, com toda a paciência do mundo _ É uma balada. Ela COMEÇA às onze.

- É, querido. _ Nazumi interveio _ Deixe a menina se divertir.

- Eu deixo. _ ele respondeu, remexendo o controle entre os dedos _ Só estou preocupado com a minha filhinha.

- E o Kohaku. _ Nazumi lembrou, com severidade _ Acaso não é seu filho também? Não o vi falar isso para ele.

- É pai! _ Sango concordou _ Porque não disse nada disso a ele?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ele é homem. Sabe se cuidar.

- Ele é um moleque! _ Sango ressaltou _ Um fedelho que nem fez dezoito anos ainda. Que papo mais machista, pai.

- Não sou machista. _ ele apressou-se em se defender _ Mas quando vejo que a minha menininha virou essa moça linda... Não quero gaviões te rondando! _ ele concluiu _ O que me lembra... _ começou _ ... Eu sei que vocês são amigos, mas acho que anda tempo demais com Miroke. Eu já andei ouvindo umas histórias dele com as filhas dos vizinhos.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. _ Nazumi riu _ De todos os rapazes que cercam nossa filha, o Miroke é o último com quem você deve se preocupar. Afinal, os dois são apenas amigos. Não é verdade, querida?

Mas Sango preferiu não responder. Estava totalmente sem jeito. Deu graças aos céus quando a voz de Agome invadiu a casa a plenos pulmões questionando se Sango ainda iria demorar muito lá dentro.

* * *

><p>Quando viraram a rua de Miroke, puderam avistar o carro de Inuyasha estacionado diante do portão. Ele e Miroke estavam encostados no carro. A moto azul de Kouga e a novíssima BIS lilás de Ayame estavam a poucos metros do carro. Os quatro conversavam animadamente enquanto esperavam por elas.<p>

Sango mal teve tempo de estacionar o carro quando Agome saltou indo de encontro a eles. Kouga e Inuyasha sorriram torto quando a viram e Ayame pareceu tão incomodada quanto Inuyasha quando Kouga deu-lhe um beijo no rosto em cumprimento. Era óbvio que havia mais do que um triângulo, mas um quarteto amoroso ali. Inuyasha e Kouga interessados em Agome enquanto ela só tinha olhos para Inuyasha e Ayame queria Kouga. E próximo a eles como um quinto membro sobressalente, estava ele. Lindo, como sempre.

Kohaku logo chegou a eles, cumprimentando Inuyasha e Miroke e se apresentando a Kouga e Ayame, em quem pareceu bem mais interessado do que em Kouga. Depois, Sango viu quando Kouga e Ayame empurravam as motos para dentro da casa.

Ela era a única que ainda não tinha se unido ao grupo. Estava tensa demais para isso. Que loucura! Era só o Miroke. Colocou a mão na alavanca da porta, desistindo de abrí-la.

- Covarde. _ murmurou para si mesma.

Ela viu quando Miroke questionou sobre ela a Kohaku que indicou onde o carro estava e gelou quando ele em seguida atravessou a rua, colocando todos os seus sentidos a prova procurando evitar um acidente, vindo em direção ao seu carro, encostando-se de maneira despreocupada na janela do motorista com um sorriso torto.

- Oi.

- O-Oi. _ ela gaguejou.

- Está tudo bem? _ ele quis saber, ficando sério.

- Claro. Tudo ótimo. _ ela respondeu, recusando-se a olhar para ele. Mas o bom era que, apesar de suas inseguranças, ele não parecia estar zangado com ela. Pelo menos não como da última vez.

- Que bom. _ ele sorriu _ Porque pareceu que estava me evitando.

- Que isso! Imagine. _ ela apressou-se em responder, disfarçando a tensa verdade. Que era exatamente isso que estava tentando fazer. Evitá-lo.

- Mas fico feliz por ter me enganado. _ ele continuou _ Porque acho que você vai ter que me dar uma carona.

- Eu pensei que você fosse com o Inuyasha. _ Sango balbuciou.

- Eu até ia. _ ele respondeu _ Mas achamos que ir em quatro veículos para o mesmo lugar seria idiotice. Então decidimos ir só com os carros. Kouga e Ayame vão deixar as motos aqui em casa e ir com Inuyasha. Agome, é claro, vai no banco do carona e Kohaku achou bem mais interessante ir no carro com duas moças bonitas do que ir no carro da irmã. Então acabou não sobrando lugar para mim. _ Deu de ombros, finalizando com um sorriso inocente, apesar disso ter toda a cara de complô.

Virou a cabeça ao ouvir o som do motor do carro de Inuyasha cantando quando o carro partia deixando-os para trás. Ok. Agora era oficial. Era mesmo um complô.

- Entra aí. _ ela disse resignada.

Com mais um sorriso torto, Miroke deu a volta, sentando-se no banco do carona.

- Agradeço a gentileza. _ ele comentou.

- Disponha. _ ela tentou parecer natural em sua resposta, mas no fundo pensava: _ _"Que escolha eu tenho? Minha nossa, ainda não estava preparada para ficar sozinha num carro com ele!"_

Com um último suspiro, ligou o carro.

* * *

><p>Como Sango esperava o trajeto não foi lá muito tranquilo. Ela ficou o tempo todo tensa e Miroke também não ajudava nada com seus papos esquisitos e sua mão que toda hora esbarrava "sem querer" em sua coxa.<p>

- Desculpe. _ ele voltou a pedir, quando sua mão encostou de novo em suas pernas _ Sabe como é, ás vezes eu acho que estou pondo a mão em um lugar e ponho em outro...

- Ok. Não tem problema. _ ela tentou ser paciente, mas aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto dele estragava todo o efeito de inocência que ele tentava passar.

Quando chegaram ao local da festa, demoraram um pouco para conseguir estacionar, mas seus amigos os esperavam na entrada, então não foi tão difícil encontrá-los.

- Vocês foram rápidos. _ Ayame comentou, sorrindo marota _ Achei que demorariam um pouco mais.

- Não teríamos porque demorar. _ Sango tentou parecer casual, sem sucesso _ Teríamos Miroke?

- Isso só dependeria de você, gata. _ Miroke respondeu, voltando a sorrir torto _ Por mim não teria problema nenhum estender um pouco mais dentro do carro com você.

Sango não sabia onde enfiar a cara quando todos começaram a rir maliciosos. Sango não sabia o que era pior. Eles rirem dela por causa das piadas de Miroke, ou rirem por que ela era a única que não notava os sentimentos dele por ela.

Não... Com certeza era a segunda opção. Sentiu-se ainda mais culpada por ter sido tão lenta em notar os sinais dele.

Com o canto dos olhos lançou-lhe um olhar demorado. Ok. Ele era lindo, sexy, popular, cantava e tocava bem, era campeão de natação e tinha um razoável fundo econômico, o que indicava segurança financeira. Qualquer uma se interessaria por ele de primeira. Mas porque ela ainda insistia em ver ele só como um amigo? Por que era tão difícil aceitar o fato de que as coisas poderiam ter mudado entre eles?

Eles pegaram fila para entrar na festa, o que deu a ela tempo para analisar sua situação com calma. Também lhe deu tempo para notar que os três amigos solteiros estavam entre os que mais chamavam a atenção por ali. Inuyasha no momento parecia bem mais interessado em lançar sorrisos para Agome, mas Kouga e Miroke já tinham percebido as atenções em cima deles e tratavam de parecer ainda mais charmosos, falando com voz sedutora e lançando sorrisos ao vento. Isso deixava Ayame irritada. E Sango também.

- "Idiota!" _ ela ralhou, mentalmente _ "Vem aí todo melindroso dizendo que gosta de mim e que eu não noto e agora fica aí, todo oferecido para um bando de desconhecidas."

Quando entraram, sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar quando Miroke passou por ela, contornando sua cintura com o braço num abraço possessivo. Quando virou para o lado, viu que dois homens conversavam sobre ela, elogiando seus atributos. Tratou de puxar a saia um pouco mais, sentindo-se estranhamente satisfeita com o ataque de ciúmes de Miroke.

As luzes se apagaram logo depois, dando lugar aos refletores do dj, quando as pessoas começaram a dançar e Miroke se uniu a elas, deixando seu bastão em um canto próximo a pista de dança. Sango imaginou que ele devia ir sempre naquela boate, já que ninguém se preocupou em tirá-lo do lugar. Enquanto isso, Ayame tentou ignorar quando uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos passou por eles, tocando as partes traseiras de Kouga e puxando-o para um canto mal iluminado, se engolfando com ele de tal modo que não se definia quem era quem.

Mas apesar de tentar aparentar indiferença, seus olhos se baixaram muito brilhantes. Cheios de lágrimas.

- Ayame... _ Sango chegou mais perto _ Não fique assim.

Ela balança a cabeça.

- Não importa. _ passou o dedo pelos olhos com delicadeza para não borrar a maquiagem _ Eu já estou acostumada. Mas o que posso fazer? É o preço que eu tenho que pagar por ter me negado a ele.

- Como? _ Sango olhou para ela, erguendo os olhos _ Não vai me dizer que ele tentou te forçar a fazer alguma coisa?

Ayame sorriu, fracamente.

- Não. Nem chegamos a tanto. _ ela explicou _ O que rola entre nós é mais um _affair_. Um jogo de paquera, do que outra coisa. O Kouga é um galinha como pôde perceber. _ ela comentou _ Qualquer uma para ele serve. Então, quando está entediado ele tenta a sorte comigo. Mas nós nunca nem nos beijamos.

- Por quê? _ Sango não conseguiu segurar a pergunta _ É óbvio que você gosta dele.

- E é exatamente isso o que me impede de ir em frente, entende? Eu sei que ele só quer diversão e eu quero muito mais do que isso. Eu... _ ela corou, ficando ainda mais vermelha do que seus cabelos _... Eu o amo.

Sango sentiu pena da garota. E por mais estranho que parecesse, ela quase entendia sua situação. Gostando de um menino tão popular como Kuranosuke, quando não tinha a menor probabilidade de ele olhar para ela. Mas a situação era diferente, já que atualmente descobrira que ele gostava dela na época. Inclusive namoravam agora. Também sentiu surpresa ao notar que era a primeira vez que pensava nele naquele dia. Nem tinham se falado. Esquisito.

Balançando a cabeça, resolveu voltar a Ayame.

- Já comentou isso com ele? _ Sango quis saber, sinceramente interessada.

Ayame voltou a rir fraco.

- De que adiantaria? _ ela respondeu _ Kouga não é nem de longe do tipo que trocaria um harém a disposição dele por uma única garota.

- Quem sabe? Ás vezes ele também goste de você e só precise de um empurrãozinho. _ Sango quis deixar o clima mais leve.

- Sango... Eu já passei da idade de acreditar em príncipes perfeitos. _ Ayame comentou com amargura _ Os homens são todos iguais. Uns malditos sem vergonhas que só pensam em sexo e nada mais. Não acredito em nenhum deles.

Sango arregalou os olhos. Ela gostava mesmo de Kouga.

- E Inuyasha? _ Sango comentou, observando a amiga e o rapaz trocando sussurros em um canto _ Ele parece ser diferente. Está bem interessado em Agome.

- Exatamente. _ Ayame continuou _ Ele está interessado em Agome enquanto não consegue o que quer. Inuyasha é tão sem vergonha quanto Kouga e Miroke. Os três são idênticos.

Sango sentiu-se mal com aquele comentário. Mal pela amiga, que parecia gostar mesmo de Inuyasha. E mal por se lembrar de Miroke se amassando com a loira dias atrás. Ayame estava certa. Os homens eram todos iguais!

Não sabendo o que dizer ela decidiu virar os olhos para a pista de dança, onde Miroke, para variar dava um show. Se é que era possível, ele conseguia ficar ainda mais sexy, movendo o corpo com a graça e a força de um amante. Sango ficou ainda mais vermelha. Desde quando pensava essas coisas? Principalmente, desde quando pensava essas coisas de MIROKE?

- Preciso beber alguma coisa. _ ela disse rápido, indo para o bar, arrastando Ayame consigo.

Quando chegou ao bar, pensou em pedir um suco ou um refrigerante. Mas a visão daquela morena abusada dançando com Miroke de forma libidinosa a fez perder toda a razão, e pedir a bebida mais forte que havia ali.

Enquanto entornava o líquido, sentia o gosto amargo do álcool e do ciúme corroendo-a por dentro. Seus olhos deviam estar tão molhados quanto os de Ayame.

- "Maldito..." _ pensava _ "Miroke, seu imbecil!"

A música mudou, começando a tocar Sexy Bitch, do David Guetta e Akon. A mesma morena começou a guiar as mãos de Miroke em um tour por todo o seu corpo fazendo-o sorrir cheio de segundas intenções. Foi a gota d´água.

Batendo o copo no balcão com força, Sango esqueceu-se completamente de Ayame que gritava por ela. Andando entre as pessoas que reclamavam quando eram empurradas por ela, Sango chegou até os dois, empurrando a garota para longe.

- Ei! _ a moça reclamou.

- Cai fora! _ Sango respondeu mal criada, e sob o efeito do álcool não negou quando Miroke começou a fazer a dança mais quente com ele, com aquele mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

- - Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, florzinha. - _ ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando a sua orelha.

- - É por que ainda não tinha sido apresentado a você. - _ ela sussurrou de volta, sentindo-se arrepiar quando sua boca desceu para seu pescoço, mordiscando-a de leve.

Isso a fez voltar a si, fazendo-a corar.

Minha nossa! Quando invadiu a pista só tinha em mente separar a mulher de Miroke e fazê-los parar com aquele ritual de acasalamento público. Em nenhum momento lhe passou pela cabeça que ela mesma agora estaria fazendo o ritual.

- "Minha nossa!" _ voltou a pensar, enquanto seus corpos balançavam-se como um só ao ritmo da música e Miroke percorria seu pescoço com leves roçares dos lábios. Com suas cinturas tão próximas, ela pôde sentiu quando seu corpo reagiu às carícias que trocavam _ "Minha nossa!" _ voltou a pensar ao sentir um volume entre eles _ "Minha nossa! Minha nossa! Minha nossa!"

Ela não sabia o que pensar daquilo. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como agir. Só sabia que gostava daquilo.

E muito.

- - Sango... - _ ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido _ - Se soubesse como eu quero você... -

Sango sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Ainda não estava preparada para ir tão longe, quanto mais com alguém que até dias atrás considerava seu melhor amigo. Mas simplesmente não conseguia interromper o que acontecia ali entre eles. Era mais forte do que ela.

Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos, não notou quando ele mudou o rumo de seus toques, indo em direção aos seus lábios, puxando o lábio inferior de leve com seus dentes. Isso lhe chamou a atenção.

- Miroke... O que... _ ela abriu a boca para indagar.

Um outro erro fatal.

No instante seguinte, Miroke tomou seus lábios em um beijo completo e apaixonado, que a fez esquecer de todo o resto, inclusive dos aplausos e gritos de "Já não era sem tempo!" que vinha de algum lugar em volta deles.

Nada mais importava. Ela não se lembrava onde estava. Não se lembrava nem do próprio nome.

Só tinha consciêmcia de uma coisa agora.

Dele.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong> Uau...<strong>

**As coisas estão começando a esquentar por aqui.**

**Desculpem a demora, queridas leitoras, mas é que estou totalmente sem tempo nos últimos dias com o trabalho, dois cursos, acumpultura e tendo que estudar para provas. Aff!**

**Saibam que eu não pretendo parar com a fic. Quando demoro a postar é por pura e simples falta de tempo. Rsrsrs**

**Espero que tenham gostado beijos.**


	10. No Dia Seguinte

**Capítulo 9**

"**No Dia Seguinte"**

Quando Sango abriu os olhos sentiu o mundo rodar a sua volta. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a forte latejada em sua cabeça.

-"Ok." _ ela pensou, sentando-se na cama com dificuldade _ "Está decidido. Eu nunca mais ponho um gole de álcool na boca."

A dor era insuportável e ela não conseguia abrir os olhos. Erguendo o braço devagar, tentou tatear a procura do interruptor, mas a parede parecia mais distante do que de costume. E talvez fosse efeito da ressaca, mas ela não conseguia sentir o tecido de seu pijama entre os dedos. Um movimento na cama ao seu lado a fez paralisar. Foi então que ela se lembrou ONDE estava e QUEM estava ao seu lado.

As cenas começaram a vir em sua mente como num filme bizarro em que ela nunca pretendia estar. Ela tinha ficado com seu melhor amigo. Eles tinham se beijado de verdade, muito além dos selinhos que ele até então tinha roubado dela. Suas bochechas esquentaram e ela tentou desesperadamente buscar em sua memória o que realmente tinha acontecido entre eles depois da balada.

_Sango não sabia precisar por quanto tempo permaneceram com os lábios colados. Só sabia que quando se separaram as baladas que tocavam eram mais lentas. Miroke permaneceu abraçado a ela, enquanto se balançavam ao ritmo da canção. Tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Sorriso que Sango estava tonta demais para notar. Enquanto dançavam, Miroke voltou a roçar os lábios de modo suave por seu pescoço, causando nela pequenos choques elétricos por todo o seu corpo._

_- - Quer ir embora? - _ ele sussurrou._

_- Sim. _ sentiu a cabeça rodar, sem notar o tom sexy que Miroke utilizara para fazer a pergunta. _ Mas temos um problema. Eu bebi hoje. Acho que teremos que esperar um pouco para que eu possa dirigir._

_Miroke riu._

_- Não precisa dirigir hoje. _ ele respondeu, os polegares descendo um pouco por suas costas._

_- Como? _ ela o olhou, sem entender._

_- Estamos no centro da cidade. _ ele explicou _ Tem um hotel aqui do lado. Podemos passar a noite e ir embora de manhã._

_Sango travou, encarando-o desconfiada._

_- Miroke... _ ela disse _... Não é por que nós... _ ela hesitou _... Não é porque aconteceu isso entre a gente que você já pode começar a tomar liberdades comigo._

_- Ah... Mas eu estou tão ansioso para tomar liberdades com você. _ suas mãos descem de vez para o bumbum de Sango, que o estapeia _ Ok. Ok. _ concorda por fim, alisando o rosto dolorido _ Sem liberdades._

_Ao olhar em volta, Sango pôde notar que nenhum dos amigos estava por ali. Kouga provavelmente tinha desaparecido com a moça de antes e Agome, Inuyasha e Ayame já deviam ter ido embora. Uau. Tinha mesmo perdido a noção do tempo._

_Ao saírem da boate, Sango logo pôde avistar o hotel que Miroke havia mencionado do outro lado da rua._

_Quando chegaram no saguão, Miroke se aproximou primeiro do balcão, sentindo o perfume da moça no ar. Sorriu, charmoso._

_- Você é nova aqui, não é? _ questionou._

_- Sim. _ ela respondeu, vermelha _ Comecei a dois dias._

_- Já imaginava. _ ele respondeu _ Nós gostaríamos de um quarto, por favor._

_- Dois. _ Sango apressou-se em corrigir._

_Miroke virou-se para ela com expressão de dúvida._

_- Você tem dinheiro para um quarto a mais? _ ele questionou._

_- Não, mas..._

_- Então é um só mesmo moça. _ ele sorriu torto _ A suíte nupcial seria perfeita._

_- Miroke! _ Sango ralhou entre os dentes._

_- Não se preocupe meu bem, eu cuido de tudo. _ ele sorriu, passando a mão por seu queixo e voltando-se para a moça _ Será que não conseguiria um desconto para um casal apaixonado em lua de mel?_

_Sango não sabia onde enfiar a cara tamanha a cara de pau de Miroke. Era óbvio que não estavam em lua de mel, já que estavam vestidos para uma balada e não tinham nenhuma mala. Mas a moça não parecia querer levar isso em consideração. Fazer as vontades de Miroke era muito mais divertido._

_- Vou ver o que posso fazer. _ ela respondeu, saindo em seguida._

_- Eu pensei que você não tivesse tanto dinheiro... _ ela reclamou entre dentes._

_- Não tenho dinheiro para pagar dois quartos mas posso fazer um pequeno esforço por uma suíte nupcial. São as melhores._

_- Você parece conhecer bem esse hotel. _ ela observou._

_- Ah, eu venho aqui de vez em quando com uma ou outra companhia mais agradável. _ ele comentou sorrindo, deixando-a irritada._

_A moça logo voltou, anunciando sua promoção. Miroke aceitou e ela lhe entregou as chaves. _

_- É o quarto 409. _ ela explicou _ Fica no último andar, a direita.  
><em>

_- Agradeço sua gentileza.  
><em>

_- Disponha.  
><em>

_Com um último sorriso ele se despediu, puxando Sango consigo._

_Quando entraram no quarto, viu que não era tão chamativo como Sango esperava. Era só um pouquinho pior._

_Era todo decorado em tons de rosa, vermelho e branco, com uma cama king size no centro e almofadas em formato de coração. Havia uma grade banheira de hidromassagem, almofadas peludas espalhadas por todo o quarto e um frigobar, além dos clássicos telefone, aparelho de som e um home theater com um prateleira cheia de DVD´s... Daqueles DVD´s que a gente não quer a mãe ou o pai perto assistindo._

_Corou mais ainda. Estava tão aturdida com a simples situação de ter que dividir aquele (extravagante) quarto com Miroke que sequer percebeu que ele já tirava as roupas, ficando apenas de cueca. Negra em formato shortinho que o deixava com maior pinta de modelo de roupa masculina de baixo._

_- O-O que você pensa que está fazendo? _ ela questionou, tentando não olhar como seus músculos faziam um desenho perfeito no seu peito absurdamente liso._

_- Estou me preparando para dormir, qual o problema? _ ele questionou, com um riso divertido na boca._

_- Não vai mesmo me obrigar a responder isso, né?_

_Ele riu._

_- Sempre dormi de cueca na sua casa. Não vejo o que há diferente agora. _

_- A diferença é que nós tínhamos seis anos! _ ela lembrou _ _Sete, no seu caso._ **"E naquela época você não era tão..."** _ completou mentalmente, seus olhos correndo novamente pelo corpo dele._

_- Sango, relaxa. _ ele garantiu _ Eu disse que não teria liberdades entre nós hoje._

_- Assim espero._

_- A não ser que você queira. _ ele completou, com um sorriso torto.  
><em>

_- Miroke!_

_Isso o fez cair na gargalhada._

_- Seu tonto! _ ela ralhou, mas seguiu para a cama. Estava mesmo muito cansada._

_Mas mal conseguiu se ajeitar e apagar a luz quando sentiu que Miroke girava o corpo por cima dela._

_- Agora querida... _ sua voz soou rouca _... Enfim sós._

_Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de ir em direção a ela._

_- Miroke... Você prometeu. _ ela lembrou, virando o rosto._

_- Não são liberdades. _ ele garantiu _ É apenas um beijinho de boa noite. _ completou, percorrendo seu rosto com a boca._

_Sango estava envolvida demais naquela situação toda para não concordar com isso. Além do que, não estava totalmente sóbria. Virando o rosto, permitiu que Miroke lhe tomasse os lábios.  
><em>

_Os carinhos foram se intensificando e sem que Sango percebesse, Miroke já ia abrindo sua blusa na frente com maestria, deixando-a com o sutiã exposto. Ainda envolvida em seus carinhos, jogou a camisa no chão deixando que ele voltasse a beijá-la.  
><em>

_Foi quando as mãos dele chegaram aos botões de sua saia que Sango sentiu-se voltar a realidade.  
><em>

_- Miroke, não... _ ela conseguiu falar com voz baixa.  
><em>

_Ele parou de beijá-la, colocando a mão em seu rosto.  
><em>

_- Porque? _ sua voz estava rouca.  
><em>

_- Você sabe muito bem o porque. _ ela respondeu, fazendo-o rir.  
><em>

_- Eu prometo ser bem cuidadoso com você. _ garantiu.  
><em>

_- Não é só isso! _ ela se defendeu, vermelha _ Não quero que seja assim, sem o menor cuidado e de uma hora para outra. Até dois dias atrás éramos melhores amigos e hoje... Está tudo correndo muito rápido. _ continuou _ E além disso, eu tenho namorado. _ concluiu, sentindo o peso da culpa.  
><em>

_Ele trancou a cara.  
><em>

_- Sei. _ concluiu _ Um namorado que te deixa sozinha no sábado a noite. _ riu maroto _ Isso é dar muita sorte para o azar. _ seus lábios buscaram os dela novamente _ Principalmente estando comigo.  
><em>

_Com dificuldade, ela o empurrou gentilmente.  
><em>

_- Ele está TRABALHANDO, Miroke. _ lembrou _ E isso que estamos fazendo não é nem um pouco justo com ele. Eu odiaria se alguém fizesse isso comigo.  
><em>

_Suspirando resignado mas ainda com expressão irritada, Miroke saiu de cima da moça, deitando-se pesadamente na cama.  
><em>

_- Miroke... _ Sango tinha a voz manhosa _ ... Eu não quis te deixar irritado.  
><em>

_- Não estou irritado. _ ele garantiu, embora a voz soasse seca _ Não com você pelo menos. _ suspirou _ Bom noite, florzinha.  
><em>

_Ela sentiu quando a cama se movimentou quando ele virou de lado.  
><em>

_- Boa noite. _ balbuciou, deitando-se sem se preocupar em vestir a camisa de novo.  
><em>

OK. Talvez tivessem se beijado mais do que uma vez. Mas mesmo assim, Sango sentiu-se aliviada por ter acontecido entre eles bem menos do que parecia.

Ela se sentiria muito culpada se tivesse ido até o fim com ele. Não só por Kuranosuke, mas por ela mesma. Sempre idealizou sua primeira noite como algo especial em sua vida. Não queria ter que se arrepender por ter sido uma estúpida em se deixar levar por uma bebedeira.

Lançando os olhos timidamente para o lado, pôde notar que Miroke ainda estava adormecido, seu corpo coberto pelo lençol. Saindo da cama devagar, vestiu sua camisa e foi até o frigobar procurando algo com o que pudesse quebrar seu jejum.

Cerveja... Vodca... Champanhe... Será que não tinham algo não alcóolico por ali? Localizou umas latas de refrigerante, mas não podia usar isso em seu café da manhã.

- Se estiver com fome, eu posso chamar o serviço de quarto, _cherry_. _ a voz de Miroke a sobressaltou.

- Ai, que susto! _ Sango exclamou _ Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Não sabe que estamos conectados, _tesoro_? _ ele sorriu _ Você acorda. Eu acordo.

Sango corou.

- Que é isso agora? Enjoou do "flor"? _ Sango quis mudar de assunto, deixando o clima mais leve.

- É sempre bom inovar. _ ele respondeu, dando de ombros _ E além do mais, sei que gosta de estrangeiros. Todos os seus namorados não foram argentinos?

- Eu acho que isso é normal, quando se vive na Argentina uma boa parte da vida. _ ela respondeu, sagaz.

Observou que ele ainda não tinha colocado a calça.

- Ok. Você me pegou. _ Miroke riu _ Mas eu ainda tenho confiança nos materiais nacionais, você não? _ sorriu torto, rodeando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para si.

- Miroke... _ Sango advertiu, cansada de tentar afastá-lo.

- Porque você insiste em querer me afastar? _ ele questionou, quase lendo seus pensamentos.

- Não é isso, é que... _ ela não sabia o que responder. Não sabia nem o que sentir _ Não é certo.

- Você gosta de mim, não gosta? Até me acha um gato. _ ele comentou, cheio de si.

- Menos. Está se achando muito para o meu gosto.

- Sango... Você tem que aprender a relaxar. _ ele a puxou de volta para a cama, pensando em beijá-la novamente.

Quando seus lábios estavam muito próximos, Sango arregalou os olhos.

- Ai, minha nossa! _ exclamou.

Miroke sorriu, satisfeito.

- É... Eu sei que é de impressionar...

Sango o olhou feio.

- Deixa de ser tarado! Não estou falando do... Não quero dizer... Não estou falando _disso_!_ ela gritou, embora _isso_ também fosse impressionante _ Estou pensando em Kohaku!

Miroke pareceu confuso.

- Isso lá é hora de pensar no seu irmão? _ questionou, sem conseguir esconder a frustração.

- É claro que sim! _ disse, saindo de baixo dele e começando a andar de um lado para outro no quarto _ Ele é tão irresponsável! Foi junto com a gente na balada e depois sumiu. _ parou _ Não... A irresponsável sou eu. Eu sou a irmã mais velha. Eu tinha que cuidar dele. Sou tão estúpida! Me deixo levar por aquele... Por aquilo que rolou e esqueço totalmente do meu irmãozinho. _ virou-se para o moreno, irritada _ Isso é tudo culpa sua, Miroke! Se não tivesse... Aff! _ bufou por fim, batendo o pé ao voltar a andar pelo quarto.

Miroke caiu na gargalhada.

- O que foi?

- Eu acho que você está se preocupando à toa, _corazón__. _ _ele comentou _ Kohaku não é nenhuma criança que precisa de babá. O garoto pode ser jovem, mas aposto que tem muito mais experiência de vida do que você.

Sango corou. Miroke estava coberto de razão. Kohaku tinha só dezessete anos, mas era um garoto muito popular na Argentina. Ela sabia que ele já tinha uma vasta experiência quando o assunto era o sexo oposto. Em todos os sentidos.

- Bom... Talvez ele seja um pouco mais experiente, mesmo... _ murmurou, contra-feita.

- Há! Eu sabia. _ Miroke bateu na perna nua _ O garoto é dos meus.

Sango o olhou torto.

- Quer vestir logo sua calça? Ficar te vendo assim está me dando nos nervos.

- Eu sei que sou sexy, _cariño_. Não precisa ficar constrangida em admitir. _ ele sorriu, seu pé buscando pela peça no canto onde havia deixado na noite anterior.

- Não é o fato de você ser ou não sexy que me importa. _"Mentirosa! Importa sim." __ completou em pensamento _ Você está careca de saber que eu não tenho a mesma desenvoltura que você quando se trata de ficar no mesmo quarto com outra pessoa vestida em trajes mínimos.

- Isso é algo que pode ser ensinado, sabe? _ ele comentou, deixando-a ainda mais sem jeito.

- Cala a boca! _ atirou _ Não vê que já estou nervosa o suficiente por causa de Kohaku.

Miroke suspirou.

- Por acaso já tentou ver se ele não voltou para a casa? _ lembrou, sensatamente.

- Boa idéia. _ ela concordou, pegando o celular _ Mas será que não é muito cedo para ligar em ca... _ parou no meio da frase ao ver que já passava das onze _ ... Ok. Não é muito cedo para ligar em casa. _ completou, frustrada. Estava ficando quase tão dorminhoca quanto Miroke. _ Meu pai vai me matar!

Discou rapidamente o número de casa. Aguardou alguns segundos até alguém atender.

- _Casa dos Taiyjia. __ para seu desespero, era seu pai.

- O-Oi, pai... _ ela respondeu, hesitante.

- _Sango? _ _sua voz soou irritada como ela esperava_ _ Isso são horas? Já estava quase mandando seu tio atrás de você. Onde você está?_

Sango respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Seu tio Siwon era policial. Chefe de polícia, na verdade. Isso seria muito interessante. Ele aparecer diante do hotel com as doze viaturas que comandava. Sango com certeza permaneceria trancada no quarto com Miroke para sempre se isso acontecesse.

Hum... Isso até que não seria de todo ruim...

- _Sango! _ _o berro de seu pai soou ainda mais irritado com a falta de atenção dela.

- Me desculpe. Acho que ainda estou meio sonolenta. É que... A festa terminou tão tarde, então... Eu vim dormir na casa de Agome. _ completou, certa de que seu pai não acreditaria em uma só palavra dela.

- _É mesmo? E eu posso falar com ela?_

Sango gelou.

- Ela... Ainda está dormindo, pai. _ respondeu, querendo mais do que tudo que o pai não se lembrasse de olhar na agenda o número do telefone de sua amiga _ Mas não foi por isso que eu liguei. Quero saber do Kohaku. Está em casa?

-_ Não mude de assunto, mocinha! Não pense que estou acreditando nessa sua história mal explicada por que não estou! Me dê o endereço de Agome que eu vou te buscar._

- Não! _ sua voz saiu mais desesperada do que pretendia _ Quer dizer, isso não é necessário, pai. Eu estou de carro. Já vou para casa.

- _Se não estiver aqui em meia hora, eu... __ começou, mas Sango pôde notar sua voz se afastando _ _Ei!_

_- Já chega, querido. _ _a voz de Nazumi surgiu na linha _ _Eu assumo daqui._

Sango pôde ouvir o pai resmungando algumas coisas e sua mãe segurar o riso.

_- Alô?_

- Oi, mãe.

- _Não aprovo o jeito severo de seu pai, Sango. Mas você realmente deveria ter ligado pelo menos para avisar que não iria dormir em casa._

_- _Me desculpe. _ pediu, com sinceridade _ Eu prometo não fazer mais isso. Mas eu estou preocupada com o Kohaku. Por acaso ele voltou para casa? Não o vejo desde ontem.

- _Kohaku ligou._ __ _sua mãe respondeu _ _Ontem a noite mesmo. Disse que iria dormir na casa de uns amiguinhos._

Sango revirou os olhos. Sua mãe podia ser bem esperta em relação a Sango, mas insistia em ver Kohaku como uma criança que não era a muito tempo. Acreditava em qualquer história que ele contasse. Fosse quem fosse esse "amiguinho", com certeza devia ter umas curvas bem acentuadas.

- _Ele disse que tentou te avisar. __ a mãe continuou _ _Mas você estava tão ocupada nos braços_ _de Miroke que ele não quis interromper._

Sango não sabia onde enfiar a cara. O que é que sua mãe estaria pensando que ela andou fazendo?_  
><em>

- _Você sabe que eu nunca gostei muito dessas coisas de passar a noite com ficantes de balada, mas se esse ficante for o Miroke você tem meu maior apoio, querida! _ _ouviu sua mãe rir. Ela nem se quer brigou com ela pelo fato de supostamente ter chifrado seu namorado!

- Mãe!

- _Não se preocupe. Seu pai não saberá disso._

_- Não saberei do que? _ _ela o ouviu gritar.

- _Assuntos de mulher, benzinho._

Ouviu novos resmungos.

- Até logo, mãe. _ desligou.

- O que foi? _ Miroke quis saber _ Seu pai quis ligar para a SWAT para virem atrás de você?

- Quase isso. _ ela respondeu _ Minha... Minha mãe não ficou zangada. Ficou preocupada por eu não ter ligado, mas... _ corou violentamente _ ... Disse que se estou com você não há problema.

Miroke sorriu, presunçoso.

- O sonho de Nazumi é me ter como genro. _ ele comentou, completando a distância entre eles e mordiscando sua orelha, sussurrando em seguida _ - Esse é um sonho materno que você pode realizar. -

Sango se afastou, sem notar o duplo sentido na proposta de Miroke.

Este respirou pesadamente.

- Eu realmente gostaria de ir embora, Miroke. _ ela pediu _ Não estou me sentindo confortável aqui com você.

- Tudo bem. _ ele concordou. Embora sorrisse, seu tom era ressentido _ Só temos que passar na recepção para acertar.

Sango balançou a cabeça positivamente. Pegando suas coisas, os dois saíram do quarto.

* * *

><p>- Eu terei um campeonato de natação no próximo sábado. _ ele comentou, em certo momento _ Gostaria muito que você fosse.<p>

- Ah, eu adoraria! _ Sango respondeu _ Mas não sei já vou estar trabalhando... Sei que a Pet Shop funciona até ás duas da tarde no sábado.

- Tranquilo. _ ele respondeu _ A competição começa as quatro.

- Estão está certo. _ Sango sorriu _ Onde vai ser?

- No ginásio esportivo mesmo. Aquele que fica perto do shopping.

- Shopping?

- Ah, desculpe. _ ele riu _ Esqueci que você ainda não o conhece. Abriram uma filial do Segoku na cidade a uns três anos.

- Sério? _ Sango exclamou. A linha de shoppings pertencentes a família Sengoku era uma das mais freqüentadas no país. Tinha de tudo. Praça de alimentação, lojas variadas, 20 salas de cinema e uma boate em cada filial da rede.

- Podíamos até estender se quiser. _ ele sugeriu _ Uma pizza... Um cinema... E uma baladinha para arrematar.

- Eu... Não acho conveniente, Mi... _ ela respondeu e notou que o sorriso dele murchou _ Não por você... Nem pelo o que aconteceu... _ pausou _ Bom, talvez um pouco pelo o que aconteceu, mas... _ ela não sabia como utilizar as palavras _ Mi, eu tenho namorado. _ ela lembrou _ Já não passamos esse sábado juntos. Acho que ele não iria gostar que eu passasse outra noite longe dele.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Foi só uma sugestão, de qualquer forma.

Seu tom era triste. Isso lhe cortou o coração.

- Mi...

- Acho melhor prestar atenção no trânsito para não causar um acidente. _ foi a última coisa que ele disse. Permaneceu quieto o resto do trajeto até em casa, quando desceu do carro e entrou, sem dizer mais nada além "A gente se vê." e fechar o portão.

Sango suspirou. Sem querer, acabaram brigados de novo.

* * *

><p>Kuranosuke foi almoçar em sua casa naquele dia, para que fosse apresentado oficialmente aos pais. Sango não estava de tão bom humor quanto gostaria e seu pai não ajudava em nada. Estava completamente certo de que Sango e Kuranosuke haviam passado a noite juntos depois da balada e queria pegar o rapaz no pulo de todas as formas possíveis.<p>

- Kuranosuke foi trabalhar papai. _ Sango lembrou entre dentes, rezando para o pai se tocar e mudar de assunto já que ela não tinha comentado de sua escapadela com o namorado.

Ele não pareceu se importar na mesa, sendo profundamente educado. Mas quando se viram sozinhos, ele a encurralou.

- Pensei ter pedido a você para que não fosse na tal balada, querida.

Sango se irritou com essa atitude.

- E eu pensei ter dito que iria e que não teria problema nenhum se eu me comportasse e não te faltasse com o respeito. _ ela respondeu, omitindo a parte que ela sim faltara-lhe com respeito várias vezes naquela noite.

- Se continuar assim não vai dar, Sango. _ ele ameaçou.

- Concordo plenamente. _ ela respondeu _ Se for para continuar querendo comandar a minha vida, acho melhor parar por aqui.

Para sua surpresa (e uma certa decepção) ele sorriu, abraçando-a em seguida.

- Não vamos brigar por bobagens. _ ele disse, beijando-lhe de leve nos lábios _ Você está certa. Tem o direito de se divertir com seus amigos. Sei que se comportou bem ontem. Sua mãe me disse que foi dormir na casa de sua amiga porque estava muito tarde, não?

- S-Sim. _ ela gaguejou a resposta, grata por ele ter conversado com sua mãe e não com Kohaku. Seu irmãozinho não teria sido tão discreto com seus deslizes.

- Então está tudo bem.

- Que bom que entende o meu lado. _ Sango respondeu, retribuindo o abraço _ Eu detestaria ter que lidar com um namorado possessivo.

- Eu nunca seria assim. _ ele garantiu _ Prometo respeitar sempre o seu espaço.

- Obrigada. _ foi a vez de Sango sorrir.

* * *

><p>No final da tarde, Agome, Sango e Ayame estavam reunidas na pracinha perto da casa de Sango.<p>

Após Ayame ter se aberto com Sango no dia anterior, elas tinham ficado muito mais próximas. E com as novas novidades de Agome, Ayame também se sentia mais segura em relação a ela.

- Por isso os dois desapareceram da festa! _ Sango acusou, marota _ Quando olhei para os lados não tinha mais nenhum de vocês por ali.

- Ah, o Inuyasha estava com muita pressa para me deixar em casa e ficar sozinho com Agome. _ Ayame comentou _ Eu bem que desconfiava que tinham algumas segundas e terceiras intenções com aquela preocupação toda com _a minha segurança_.

- Parem... Estão me deixando sem graça. _ Agome não sabia para onde virar os olhos. Suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas.

- Bom, já não era sem tempo. _ Sango comentou _ Vocês dois estavam muito óbvios. Estava claro que esse beijo iria rolar uma hora ou outra.

- E o que me diz de você? _ Agome atirou a peteca para Sango, que começou a ficar rosada.

- O-O que tem eu?

- Ah, poupe-me Sango. _ Ayame disse _ Se Agome e Inuyasha estavam óbvios, outro par explícito era você e Miroke. E comprovamos isso na noite passada, quando deram aquele espetáculo de luxúria diante de todos.

Sango não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Tinham sido tão escandalosos assim? Preferiu se concentrar em seu milk shake.

- É, Sango. _ Agome continuou, ávida por mais _ O que rolou depois? Ayame me disse que você andou bebendo. Conseguiu dirigir?

- Não. _ ela respondeu simplesmente.

- E como fizeram para ir embora ontem? _ Ayame quis saber.

- Nós... Não fomos. _ Sango buscava algo para se concentrar, já que o milk shake tinha acabado. Algo que não fosse a dupla curiosa diante dela _ Nós passamos a noite... No hotel.

Silêncio.

- Tipo... _ Ayame começou _ ... No mesmo quarto?

Sango só balançou a cabeça, em afirmação.

- Ahh! _ as duas gritaram em uníssono.

- Muita calma nessa hora! _ Sango interviu, antes que começassem a fazer escândalo _ Não rolou nada do que estão pensando!

- Nada mesmo? _ Ayame insistiu, um pouco decepcionada.

- B-Bom... Talvez uma coisa ou outra. _ corou, lembrando-se de sua blusa caída no chão _ Mas não chegamos a tanto!

- Que legal! _ Agome brincou _ Minha amiga é uma delinquente! Namora um e passa noites quentes com o melhor amigo.

- Agome!

- Estou te enchendo. _ Agome riu _ Fico feliz que as coisas estejam se acertando entre vocês.

- Não há nada entre a gente, Agome. _ Sango tentou garantir, sem sucesso _ Eu bebi... Estava fora de mim. O Miroke sabe ser charmoso quando quer e eu acabei me deixando levar. É só isso.

- Sei. Me engana que eu gosto. _ provocou _ Qualquer um nota que há muito mais que uma faísca entre vocês. Há um incêndio de proporções catastróficas.

- E é ai que mora o perigo! _ Sango concluiu por fim _ Não pode haver nada entre nós, amiga. Eu tenho um namorado e devo respeito aos sentimentos dele. Não é certo. E depois, sei que se ficar insistindo nisso só farei o Miroke sofrer e isso eu não quero.

- Ok, então. Mas ainda acho que deveria pensar melhor em sua situação. _ Agome insistiu.

- Não há o que pensar. _ Sango garantiu _ Não dará certo e ponto final.

Ayame ficou observando a discussão das duas. De um jeito ou de outro, estavam se acertando no campo sentimental. Agome e Inuyasha estavam no caminho de um namoro. Sango era comprometida, apesar de ser óbvio de que não era bem no namorado em quem seus pensamentos andavam. Uma hora ou outra iria perceber o quanto estava enganada e iria se feliz com quem realmente amava e que a amava também.

Mas... E ela?

Será que só ela estava destinada a ficar sempre sozinha?

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Me desculpem a demora absurda!<br>**

**Como disse antes, estou totalmente atarefada durante a semana e só estou conseguindo escrever de domingo (isso quando fico em casa).  
><strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.  
><strong>

**Vocês vão notar umas pequenas mudanças na história, agora que o foco não estará mais tão em Sango. Ayame e Agome também tem seus próprios rolos amorosos para lidar. Com Agome por hora está tudo as mil maravilhas, mas será que continuará assim? E Kouga? Será que deixará de ser um babaca e olhará para quem realmente se importa com ele?  
><strong>

**E quem foi o responsável pela cegueira de Miroke? Por qual motivo? Será que sua situação definitiva, ou o futuro lhe revelará surpresas?  
><strong>

**Como puderam notar, ainda há muita água para passar embaixo dessa ponte e espero que continuem comigo nesse caminho.  
><strong>

**Quero dizer que estou muito animada com a participação de vocês. Nunca uma fic minha teve tanta participação (até então em 8 capítulos, já tive 18 reviews!) Estou muito feliz. De verdade, obrigada a todos.  
><strong>

**Kissus  
><strong>


	11. Novo Trabalho, Boas Notícias

_**N/A: **Antes de ir ao capítulo, eu gostaria de pedir um milhão de desculpas para todas pelo atraso. Julia Midori, por favor, não precisa se preocupar. Eu não pretendo abandonar minhas leitoras preferidas, rsrsrs. Mas é como eu disse, eu estou muito sem tempo e demoro até conseguir escrever, por isso estou demorando para postar. Mas como já disse antes, não pretendo parar com a fic, principalmente agora que as coisas vão começar a acontecer. Tenho reparado também que muitas estão ansiosas pelo "M". Rsrsrsrs. Mas quero adiantar que ainda não decidi se vou ou não fazer cenas explícitas. Não me sinto preparada para tanto e como disse para a Sango Coral-chan, acho que soará forçado. Mas a cena que planejo será muito linda! (Mas só acontecerá mais para frente, então, segurem a ansiedade). Enquanto isso, aproveitem o lado lindo e romântico do Miroke. Beijos a todas! E obrigada mesmo por seguirem comigo._

**Capítulo 10**

**"Novo Trabalho, Boas Notícias"**

BOA NOITE, GATA.

TÔ AFIM DE TE VER HOJE PARA CONTINUAR O QUE COMEÇAMOS ONTEM.

BJUS, INU

Agome sorriu. Nossa, esse homem a estava deixando louca!

Fazia pouco mais de uma hora que tinha chegado em casa desde seu encontro com as meninas e ele já estava atrás dela. Mordeu os lábios que ainda conservavam o sabor dos dele.

Era uma loucura total. Ontem tinham chegado de madrugada então ninguém tinha visto nada, mas hoje ele iria aparecer em sua porta antes das oito da noite, quando todos estavam acordados. As chances de ser pêga eram imensas. Não que tivesse problemas com isso, afinal sempre apresentava a família seus namorados.

Mas ele não era bem seu namorado, não é? Só tinham trocado um beijo até então e ela não saberia como agir se sua mãe perguntasse quem era o bonito rapaz que estava com ela no portão.

Sem contar as zoações de Souta e seu avô dando sermão de como os homens de hoje em dia não sabem esperar e que no seu tempo eles cortejavam as moças por pelo menos uns dois meses antes de poder pegar em sua mão.

Mas quer saber? Não importava. Nada disso importava. Ela estava tão ansiosa para estar com ele quanto ele por estar com ela. Digitou uma resposta afirmativa.

* * *

><p>Sango estava ansiosa, pois no dia seguinte seria sua entrevista.<p>

- Fique tranquila, querida. _ Nazumi apoiava _ Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu espero que sim. _ ela sorriu _ Sabe como adoro animais e um emprego assim tão perto de casa, é um sonho. Posso vir almoçar aqui e nem precisarei gastar com vale transporte ou combustível.

- Isso é muito bom. _ Nazumi concordou.

- Sim. _ concluiu _ Mãe eu já vou indo para o quarto.

- Já vai se deitar? _ Nazumi estranhou _ Mas está tão cedo. Nem comeu nada ainda, querida.

- Não estou com muita fome. _ Sango respondeu _ E não vou dormir já. Vou ler um pouco antes. Quero me deitar mais cedo, para parecer descansada amanhã.

- Está certo. _ Nazumi sorriu _ Boa noite, então.

Sango foi até o quarto, trocando sua roupa por um pijama de algodão simples e confortável. Deitando-se na cama, pegou o livro que estava lendo e tentou sem sucesso passar da primeira página.

Tudo bem. Estava ansiosa pela entrevista no dia seguinte, mas não era isso que atrapalhava a sua leitura. Havia outra coisa impregnada em sua mente. Algo que a deixava desatenta, que tirava sua fome e que com certeza atrapalharia seu sono. Na verdade, alguém. Miroke.

Ela ainda tinha em mente sua despedida fria. Ela realmente o tinha deixado magoado com ela. Não tinham se falado o dia todo e ela sentia que havia coisas que precisavam se acertar entre eles. Antes de toda essa confusão amorosa, eles sempre foram amigos. Melhores amigos. Não era justo que nos últimos dias estivessem sempre brigando, coisa que não acontecia nunca entre eles quando seu relacionamento era baseado só na amizade.

- Amar é uma droga! _ ela exclamou, arregalando os olhos em seguida ao perceber o que dissera _ O que estou dizendo? _ ela tentou recobrar a razão _ Devo estar ficando louca.

Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos, demorou a notar que seu telefone tocava. Apanhou-o para ver quem era.

- Oi.

- Oi, gatinha. _ a voz masculina respondeu _ Não nos vimos hoje, tá afim de dar um rolê por aí?

- Hoje eu quero ficar em casa. _ ela respondeu, feliz por ter uma desculpa _ Amanhã é o dia da minha entrevista e eu tenho que acordar cedo.

- Entendo. _ ele pareceu desanimado _ Mas não posso nem dar uma passada aí? Estou com saudade de você.

- Não dá. _ ela respondeu _ Eu já estou até deitada e de pijama. E no estado de stress que estou hoje, não serei uma boa companhia.

- Certo. Então vamos nos ver amanhã. _ ele pediu _ Para comemorar o seu novo emprego.

Sango sorriu. E ele era muito atencioso com ela.

- Pode ser. _ respondeu _ Então nos vemos amanhã.

- Até amanhã. _ e completou _ Eu amo você.

- Um beijo. _ ela respondeu, desligando o telefone.

Ainda sentia-se muito culpada pela forma como andava tratando Kuranosuke. Ele era educado, bonito, atencioso, carinhoso e ela só sabia corresponder a isso tudo com frieza. Ele podia ter sido sua paixão de infância, mas hoje em dia por mais que ele fizesse, ela não conseguia corresponder a ele com a mesma intensidade. Não chegava nem perto disso.

O telefone voltou a tocar. Às vezes Kuranosuke se esquecia de dizer alguma coisa e ligava em seguida. Só que Sango não estava com paciência para ele naquele momento. Mas depois de algumas chamadas insistentes, ela não podia ignorá-lo mais, seria muita falta de respeito. Ao pegar o telefone gelou.

Não era Kuranosuke.

* * *

><p>- Ok. Acho que já chega. _ ela conseguiu balbuciar, empurrando-o de leve. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e sua respiração estava entrecortada.<p>

- Ah... Só mais dez minutinhos... _ ele implorou, voltando a mordicar sua bochecha.

- Você está dizendo isso há duas horas. _ ela riu _ Não sei como meu avô ainda não apareceu por aqui para lhe dar um sermão de como tratar uma garota.

- Eu tenho muita experiência em tratar garotas. _ ele sorriu torto _ Posso dar umas aulas para o seu avô se ele quiser.

- Seu tonto! _ ela lhe deu um tapa _ Não seja tão convencido senão ele realmente vai te expulsar daqui embaixo de balas.

- Ele é tão violento assim? _ fingiu espanto, colocando a mão no peito de forma dramática.

- Não. _ sorriu _ Mas é super protetor quando se trata da minha honra. _ corou violentamente ao perceber o que dissera. Para seu desespero, ele sorriu com ainda mais malícia.

- Sua "honra" é? _ provocou _ Então ainda tem algumas partes não tocadas...

- S-Sim. _ ela baixou os olhos _ Mas isso não é da sua conta!

- Não teria tanta certeza disso. _ continuou provocando-a _ Não sabemos do futuro.

- Pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. _ ela advertiu, muito vermelha _ Não é minha intenção passar a noite com um ficante. Nunca fui assim e nunca serei. Isso é algo especial.

- Concordo com você. _ ele sorriu _ E nunca te obrigaria a algo assim. Mas como disse, não sabemos do futuro. Por hora... _ abaixou-se em uma reverência dos tempos antigos, beijando-lhe a mão _ ... Aqui me despeço, minha donzela.

Ficou sem ar com essa atitude dele. Com um último sorriso, Inuyasha entrou no carro, lançando-lhe um beijo no ar em despedida.

Agome ficou vendo-o partir, seu corpo e sua mente em estado de êxtase.

- "Uau..." _ pensou, sorrindo _ "Acho que nunca conheci alguém como ele em toda a minha vida."

Ainda sorrindo abobada, Agome entrou na casa. Mas apesar da hora tardia (já passava das onze), para seu desespero sua família fazia plantão ao aguardo dela. Suspirou. Não poderia fugir disso para sempre.

- Agome... _ sua mãe sorriu _ ...Quem era aquele bonito rapaz que estava com você no portão? _ foi como esperava a primeira pergunta de sua mãe.

- Ah... Bom, ele... _ gaguejou.

- Não está óbvio, mãe? _ Souta interviu _ Ele veio deixar ela aqui ontem de madrugada e ficaram se amassando no portão. E hoje de novo. É claro que é o namorado novo dela.

- S-o-u-t-a... _ ela disse em tom de advertência para que o irmão calasse a boca. Suspirou, derrotada. Era muita presunção de sua parte achar que ninguém os tinha visto na noite anterior. Seu irmão costumava ficar horas seguidas na internet. Uma vez fora deitar quase cinco horas da manhã.

- É isso, Agome? _ Mitsune quis saber _ Aquele rapaz é seu namorado?

- Mais ou menos... _ continuava gaguejando _... Na verdade acho que não estamos realmente namorando ainda. Talvez ficando, mas namoro...

- Que pouca vergonha! _ o avô ralhou _ Os garotos de hoje em dia não tem a menor paciência e senso de respeito. No meu tempo, nós tínhamos que cortejar a moça por pelo menos dois meses antes de sequer pegar em sua mão. Namorar então, só se o pai permitisse. Esse rapaz sequer veio pedir permissão para lhe namorar. Na falta do pai, ele deveria ter falado com sua mãe. O mundo está perdido mesmo! Ninguém mais respeita as coisas como devem ser.

Agome revirou os olhos. Essa era exatamente a atitude que havia esperado de seu avô.

- Bom, eu acho que vou dormir agora. _ Agome anunciou, interrompendo o discurso do avô e indo em direção ao seu quarto _ Boa noite a todos.

- Ainda não terminamos com isso, Agome. _ Mitsune foi acompanhando a filha _ Agora está meio tarde, mas quero saber direitinho que história é essa de "ficante".

- Ok, mãe. _ Agome respondeu _ Então amanhã conversamos. Boa noite. _ e fechou a porta do quarto. Soltou o ar que até então prendia _ Que bando de enxeridos!

Mas em seguida balançou a cabeça, rindo. Não podia culpa-los por sua curiosidade. Apesar de sempre apresentar a eles seus namorados, Agome não havia tido muitos em sua vida, por estar sempre estudando ou ajudando a mãe com as tarefas, já que ela tinha que trabalhar para sustentar a casa. Um namorado era sempre uma novidade, algo para se comentar.

Tinha dito que iria dormir, mas a verdade é que não estava com um pingo de sono. Ainda estava elétrica pelos beijos de Inuyasha e tinha certeza que sonharia com ele essa noite. Sorriu.

- Ai, sua boba romântica! _ soltou, rindo de si mesma.

Após vestir o pijama, decidiu navegar um pouco na internet para ver se o sono chegava. Passou por vários assuntos interessantes, até chegar ao seu site de notícias preferido. Em geral, ela costumava visita-lo pelo menos uma vez por dia, para se manter sempre bem informada. Mas devido a mudança de volta para o país e a ter seu tempo livre quase sempre ocupado com seus papos com Inuyasha, que diga-se de passagem eram muito mais interessantes que ficar na frente do computador, já haviam se passado dias desde seu último acesso.

- "Nossa, perdi muita coisa nesses dias todos sem acessar..." _ pensou enquanto lia as manchetes por ordem cronológica.

Por fim, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Era uma notícia que tinha sido postada logo após voltarem da Argentina. Seus olhos se arregalaram conforme iam passando pelas linhas.

- "Oh, meu Deus!" _ ela exclamou mentalmente _ "A Sango precisa saber disso."

Tratou de colocar mais folha sulfite em sua impressora para imprimir a notícia que era bem completa, dando umas três páginas. Voltou a correr os olhos por tudo, sem acreditar no que lia. Sango ficaria muito feliz com isso. Tinha que mostrar para ela assim que possível.

* * *

><p>- <em>Alô?<em>

Oh, olá. _ ela voltou a si _ Me desculpe. Devo estar um pouco distraída.

- _Não tem problema. __ sua voz garantiu _ _Está tudo bem com você?_

- S-Sim. Claro. _ respondeu _ Porque não estaria?

- _Bom, é que eu... Não fui exatamente um lorde com você hoje de manhã._

- Você tinha suas razões para ficar chateado. Não tem porque se sentir culpado por isso.

- _Nada justifica o modo como te tratei. Fui um estúpido. Você estava coberta de razão e na minha ansiedade não te respeitei. Me desculpe._

- Chega! Não quero mais falar nisso. _ Sango concluiu, feliz por ele ter resolvido falar com ela _ Não importa mais.

- Tudo bem.

_ ele respondeu _ _Sei que tem que levantar cedo amanhã para a sua entrevista, então não vou alugá-la por muito tempo. Mas só quero te dizer uma coisa. Se aquele imbecil te fizer alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa... Eu estarei aqui para cuidar de você._

Sango ficou sem entender nada.

Aconteceu algo entre você e o Kuranosuke que eu ainda não saiba?

- Não.

_ ele respondeu, rápido demais _ _Nada. Só quero que saiba que estou aqui. Estarei sempre para você._

Sango corou. De repente, coisas que ele sempre dizia a ela começaram a ganhar outros sentidos. Isso deveria ser normal entre amigos que desenvolviam um relacionamento um pouco mais colorido.

- Ok. Obrigada. _ foi o que conseguiu pronunciar.

- Boa noite. _ ele concluiu, com um sorriso na voz.

- Boa noite... _ ela sorriu de volta.

* * *

><p><em>Os risos o cercavam.<em>

_Isso doía tanto... Tanto..._

_- Mamãe, faça eles pararem! _ ele gritava, mas ninguém lhe atendia._

_- Coitatinho do ceguinho... Cuidado, olha o poste!_

_Mais risos._

_- Parem! Me deixem quieto!_

O suor lhe transbordava por todo o corpo quando abriu os olhos. Seu peito subia e descia em alta velocidade e ele estava muito ofegante.

- Maldição! _ xingou, passando a mão pela testa ensopada, desgrudando a franja de cima dos olhos _ Porque ainda me sinto assim, depois de tantos anos?

Empurrou as cobertas para longe. Seu corpo estava suficientemente aquecido pelo sonho que tivera.

Tateando em sua cabeceira, localizou o celular. Pressionou o botão específico.

- _Agora são quatro horas e vinte e dois minutos. __ anunciou a voz eletrônica com a qual já estava muito acostumado.

- Que beleza. _ resmungou _ E ainda me faz perder o sono antes das cinco da manhã.

Bufando irritado, Miroke saiu da cama, indo até o banheiro. Abrindo o chuveiro, enfiou-se embaixo d´água sem se preocupar em retirar a cueca. Tudo o que queria era tirar aquela sensação horrível de seu corpo.

Como se fosse um garotinho de doze anos, as lágrimas voltaram a rolar por seu rosto.

- Merda! _ voltou a xingar, passando a mão pelo rosto _ Isso é inaceitável! Porque não posso simplesmente seguir com minha vida?

- Miroke? _ a voz de sua mãe soou delicada, seguida de uma batidinha na porta.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. _ ele respondeu, tentando manter a voz firme _ Só estou sem sono. _ disse _ E com calor. _ completou, justificando o chuveiro ligado no meio da madrugada.

- Teve aquele sonho de novo, não é? _ ela questionou, certeira.

Miroke suspirou. Não adiantava tentar mentir para sua mãe. Fechando o chuveiro, destrancou a porta, sentando-se em cima da tampa do vaso, esperando que ela entrasse.

- Ah, querido... _ ela suspirou, abraçando-o com força enquanto ele punha para fora tudo o que estava sentindo. _ Já passou. Não precisa mais ficar assim.

- Isso é insuportável! _ ele dizia _ Para não dizer vergonhoso. Caramba, mãe! Sou um homem e insisto em tomar essas atitutes.

- Não é sua culpa! _ sua mãe defendeou-o, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e passando os dedos pelos cabeços molhados do filho _ Passar por tudo o que passou e ainda por cima... _ seu rosto ficou rancoroso _ ... Mas tudo acabou se resolvendo, não é mesmo? O que é bom. Mesmo assim é natural que ainda sinta algumas coisas. Isso é algo traumatizante para uma criança tão doce como você era.

- Não sou mais uma criança, mãe. _ ele respondeu, tentando gentilmente se afastar dos braços protetores da mãe.

Ela o puxa de volta.

- Para mim será sempre. _ respondeu _ Meu menininho lindo. _ e sorriu.

Miroke não pôde evitar sorrir também, aceitando o carinho da mãe.

* * *

><p>- Tenha um bom dia. _ Sango sorriu, para o cliente que saía, levando um saco de ração.<p>

- Muito bom, Sango. _ a moça de cabelos dourados presos em um coque elegante _ É assim mesmo. Sempre sorrindo.

- Acha que darei certo aqui, Sami? _ Sango questionou, insegura.

- Se vai se dar bem? _ ela a olhou, descrente _ Menina, está escrito na sua testa que você adora isso.

- E como! _ Sango concordou, sorrindo feliz.

Tinha se saído tão bem na entrevista que o dono da Pet Shop havia pedido para que ela começasse naquele dia mesmo, já que Sami, a moça que trabalhava como recepcionista anteriormente tinha concordado em ficar mais um dia para ajudá-la no começo.

Sami era muito gentil e estava sendo uma mão na roda, já que além do atendimento, Sango cuidaria também de toda a parte de escritório.

- Só estou um pouco insegura. _ Sango continuou, tirando um punhado de cabelo de cima dos olhos e colocando-o atrás da orelha _ É tanta informação junta. Tenho medo de não dar conta.

- Dará, com certeza! _ Sami garantiu _ Parece complicado no começo, mas depois você pega o jeito e fica tudo tranqüilo. No geral, é sempre a mesma coisa que tem que ser feita. É só prestar atenção para não esquecer de nada.

- Esse é problema... _ baixou os olhos, vermelha _ ... As vezes sou uma cabeça de vento.

- Deixa de ser boba! Confie mais em si mesma. _ Sami sorriu.

Sango sorriu de volta.

- Ah! Chegaram os novos bichinhos! _ Sami comentou, correndo até o transporte que chegava com os novos filhotes para venda, puxando Sango consigo _ Olha só, Sango. Não são fofinhos?

- Ah, são tão lindos! _ Sango exclamou, maravilhada _ Um mais do que o outro.

Durante os minutos seguintes, as duas moças se ocuparam em acomodar os filhotes em seus espaços de exibição. Cãezinhos, gatinhos e animais silvestres. Sango não sabia em que direção olhar.

Enfim, uma gatinha em particular lhe chamou a atenção. Tinha um pêlo volumoso, cor de creme com marcas negras e olhos vermelhos como fogo. Seus olhos chocolate se iluminaram.

- Ai! Você é tão linda! _ exclamou, maravilhada, apanhando o bichinho no colo _ Te queria para mim.

- Tudo bem que você pode comprar na loja, mas se pegar um desses bichos, ficará sem salário por uns cinco ou seis meis, Sango. _ Sami comentou, com expressão triste _ Essa raça é uma das mais caras. Está na faixa de cinco mil reais.

Sango engasgou. Ficaria sem salário por muito mais tempo do que isso, se comprasse um bichinho tão caro.

Sentiu o coração abertar quando seus olhos cruzaram-se com o do frágil animal em suas mãos. Não sabia explicar. Sempre gostara de bichos, mas essa em especial tinha mexido com ela.

- Eu... Queria tanto... _ balbuciou, colocando-a de volta na gaiolinha com relutância. _ ... Tanto...

Como se estivesse ligada a ela, a gatinha ficou de pé com as patinhas nas grades, entortando a cabecinha miúda em direção a Sango, tentando entender porque a moça a tinha colocado ali de novo.

- Mi? _ ela soltou, fazendo Sango se derreter e pegá-la de novo, apertando-a com força. _ Fofura!

Sami balançou a cabeça, rindo. Nada impedia ela de brincar com a gatinha enquanto não fosse vendida.

- Só tente não se apegar demais. Acredite, eu sei como é quando você se apega e o filhote é vendido. Dá uma sensação de perda horrível.

Sango sentiu uma dor aguda no peito. Era egoísmo, mas não queria que ela fosse vendida. De jeito nenhum.

- Com licença, aqui fazem banho e tosa? _ a voz dele chegou aos seus ouvidos, deixando-a vermelha.

Sami também ficou rosada quando o rapaz vestido de preto entrou no recinto.

- Fazemos sim senhor, mas o valor depende da raça. _ Sango respondeu.

- Para um cachorro vira-lata quanto sai? _ sorriu torto, deixando ambas sem fôlego.

- "Pra você, é de graça..." _ Sango pensou, corando em seguida. Pelas bochechas rosadas de Sami, devia ter pensado algo parecido. Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, sentindo-se irritada repentinamente. _"Pára com isso!" _ ralhou consigo mesma _ "Sami é uma boa pessoa e está te ajudando. Deixa de ser ciumenta!"

- Então? Quanto é? _ o moreno insistiu, chamando-as de volta a realidade.

- Depende do tamanho do animal. _ Sami respondeu, parecendo não entender que ele se referia a ele mesmo.

- Ah... Olha que é porte grande, hein? _ voltou a sorrir, deixando a moça sem saber onde olhar quando finalmente entendeu o duplo sentido e Sango ficou com vontade de esganar alguém, de preferência o moreno pervertido diante dela.

- Já chega, não é Miroke? _ Sango foi até ele, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da gatinha espremida entre seus braços raivosos.

- Miau! _ a gatinha exclamou, indignada.

- Oh, me desculpe. _ pediu, dando-lhe um beijinho na cabeça.

- Novo amiguinho, florzinha? _ ele questionou, fazendo Sami sorrir.

- Amiga, na verdade. Não é menina? _ ergueu a gatinha no ar, fazendo-a balançar a calda, animadamente. _ E essa moça é a Sami. Está me ajudando no serviço.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la. _ ele sorriu, charmoso.

- Prazer. _ lançou um olhar aos dois _ Er... Sango... Não está na hora do seu lanche da tarde?

- Na verdade. falta uma meia hora ainda.

- Não tem problema. Pode fazer mais cedo, que eu fico aqui até você voltar.

- Não sei se seria uma boa idéia sair fora de hora no primeiro dia, Sami... _ Sango comentou, temerosa. Não queria peder o emprego.

- Vai logo. _ Sami ordenou entre dentes, pegando a gatinha e empurrando a moça em direção a Miroke _ - Deixa de ser boba! - _ Ralhou, entre cochichos.

- Eu lhe faço companhia. _ Miroke se ofereceu _ Podemos ir na sua casa mesmo. Tenho certeza de que sua mãe deve ter algumas coisas boas prontas.

- Ok. _ ela respondeu _ Mas se der zebra...

- Eu te cubro. _ Sami garantiu _ Hoje é meu último dia mesmo, não terei problema com isso.

Sango suspirou, resignada. Parecia que ultimamente todos em torno dela queriam empurrá-la para cima de Miroke.

Com um sorriso maroto, Miroke estendeu o braço para ela pegar, algo que fez com relutância. Sami era muito legal, mas ainda não estava preparada para que ela conhece o quão grande era sua proximidade com Miroke, principalmente com Kuranosuke envolvido na história.

Assim, de braços dados, os dois saíram da loja.

* * *

><p>A mesa da cozinha de Sango estava farta, como era de se esperar. Nazumi era sempre uma pessoa muito caprichosa na cozinha, principalmente quando se tratava de agradar Miroke.<p>

- As panquecas estão uma delícia, senhora Taiyjia. _ Miroke comentou, enquanto saboreava mais um pedaço.

- Espero ter acertado no ponto da calda. _ Nazumi comentou, sorrindo _ Sua mãe me disse que ainda é uma de suas coisas preferidas.

- É sim. _ ele respondeu, sorrindo de volta _ Agradeço. A senhora é muito atenciosa comigo.

- Querido, você e Sango sempre foram tão amigos. _ Nazumi lançou a Sango um sorriso peculiar que a deixou sem graça _ Para mim é um prazer. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho algumas roupas para pôr na máquina. _ completou, saindo em seguida.

- Sua mãe me adora. _ Miroke comentou tranqüilo, pondo mais um pedaço na boca.

- Já notei. _ Sango respondeu, entre dentes.

Miroke riu, estendendo a mão para ela. Ela a pegou.

- Não precisa ficar tão tensa. _ ele disse _ Não precisa agir como se eu fosse te agarrar de uma hora para outra na frente da sua mãe. Não sou esse tipo de cara.

Sango suspirou, relaxando.

- Eu sei que não faria isso. _ ela respondeu _ Não precisa se preocupar, não estou assim por causa de você. Só acho que... _ parou de falar, não conseguindo encontrar as palavras. Não queria mostrar para Miroke o quanto seu interesse por ele tinha aumentado. Se era para ficarem juntos, teria que ser do modo certo.

Miroke também não quis insistir. Preferiu mudar de assunto.

- Não é só isso que te preocupa, não é? _ ele comentou, sentindo o abatimento dela _ Você está meio para baixo desde que saímos da pet. O que foi? Não te trataram bem?

- Não. Não é nada disso. _ ela garantiu _ É só que... Bom, hoje chegaram os filhotes para venda. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de animais, mas desde que a Sussy morreu, papai não me deixou pegar mais nada por que iriamos nos mudar logo. E chegou uma gatinha lá que fiquei apaixonada, mas... Sami me disse que ficará na faixa de cinco mil reais. Nunca teria dinheiro para tanto...

Suspirou.

- Você era muito apegada na Sussy, não? _ ele comentou casualmente.

- Sim. Mas também, depois de quinze anos com o bicho, quem não se apegua? Ela era minha companheira. Onde eu ia, ela estava atrás. Fiquei doida quando ela morreu e quis logo outro, mas papai não deixou. No fim, me envolvi tanto nos assuntos da mudança que acabei deixando isso de lado e não pensando mais. Mas quando vi aquela gatinha...

- Já não está na hora de você voltar? _ ele questionou, quando pressionou o botão e a voz eletrônica anunciou: _Agora são três horas e trinta e três minutos._

- Nossa, é mesmo! _ ela respondeu, saltando da mesa _ Está vendo, eu sempre perco a noção do tempo quando estou com você. _ ela comentou ansiosa, apanhando a bolsa.

- Isso é normal quando se ama. _ ele comentou de forma casual, levantando-se também.

Vermelha, Sango tentou ignorar o comentário.

* * *

><p>O restante do dia foi bem atribulado, como era de se esperar. A pet nem tinha tanto movimento por ser uma segunda-feira, mas por ser seu primeiro dia, era atribulado por si só.<p>

A cada minuto que avançava, Sango já pensava mais ainda que não teria Sami para ajudá-la no dia seguinte e isso a deixava apavorada.

- Vai se sair bem, relaxa! _ ela sorria.

Para piorar a situação, a pequena bolinha de pêlos não tirava os olhos dela, soltando um miadinho manhoso aqui e ali.

- Não me deixe nervosa você também! _ ela tentou bronquear, sorrindo quando a gatinha começou a rolar, mostrando da barriguinha peluda, oferecendo-a para que Sango a coçasse. _ Sua boba linda!

No fim do dia, quando estava indo para casa, seu celular tocou. Era Agome. Com um susto, viu que tinha umas cinco ligações perdidas da amiga.

- Oi.

- _Sango, onde você está?__ foi o cumprimento dela _ _Te liguei o dia todo!_

- Me desculpe, Agome. _ ela pediu _ Foi tudo tão corrido hoje que nem peguei o celular. Ele ficou o dia inteiro dentro da bolsa.

_- E a entrevista? Deu tudo certo?_

- É por isso que foi corrido. Hoje já foi meu primeiro dia no trabalho.

- _Que bom, amiga! Parabéns. Fico feliz por você._

- Obrigada. _ Sango sorriu _ Mas me diga. Porque essa ansiedade toda em falar comigo? Progressos com o Inuyasha?

Agome ficou uns dois segundos muda. Sango sabia que a tinha deixado sem graça.

_- A-Alguns... __ ela gaguejou, fazendo Sango rir _ _Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero te falar. Temos que nos ver._

- Ok, então. Podemos marcar para amanhã. _ Sango comentou _ Tenho uma hora de lanche na parte da tarde. Podemos conversar na pracinha.

- _Eu preferia que ainda fosse hoje... __ Agome soltou _ ... _Mas tudo bem. Podemos nos ver amanhã. Que hora que é o seu lanche?_

- Três horas.

- _Ok. Nos vemos na pracinha então._

- É tão importante assim, Agome? _ Sango questionou, sentindo a ansiedade da amiga.

_- Digamos que é uma coisa muito boa. Acho que só estou ansiosa. Não dá para falar por telefone, você tem que ver._

- Tá bom então. _ Sango respondeu _ Então até amanhã.

* * *

><p>- Para variar, não está fazendo nada. _ a voz baixa e firme invadiu seus ouvidos, deixando-o irritado.<p>

- Sua namorada não está te esperando não? _ ele respondeu, num rosnado _ Sabe que ela não é lá muito paciente, principalmente quando se trata dos seus compromissos a dois.

- Minha NOIVA sabe que sou alguém muito ocupado. _ o mais velho respondeu, sem se deixar abater _ Ao contrário de você, que fica o dia todo largado no sofá quando não está fazendo pampeiro na casa dos seus amiguinhos, não é irmãozinho?

- Não chame nosso trabalho de "pampeiro"! Você não entende nada de música! _ o rapaz de olhos dourados levantou-se, pronto para uma briga.

- Eu entendo muito de _boa_ música. Aquilo que chamam de música não passa de um monte de ruídos. E para que tanta agressividade? _ o mais velho comentou, seus lábios começando a quererem formar um sorriso _ Isso só prova que estou coberto de razão. Que você é um crianção. _ concluiu, virando-lhe as costas.

- Eu te odeio, Sesshoumaru! _ Inuyasha berrou, chutando uma almofada para longe.

* * *

><p>Seus olhos chocolate não acreditavam no que viam. Conforme ia passando as páginas que Agome lhe entregara, sentia o coração disparar em uma ansiedade absurda. Não conseguia parar de sorrir. A esperança pulsava em cada fibra do seu ser.<p>

- Isso... _ ela começou _ Isso é sério?

- Ao que parece. _ Agome sorriu de volta _ Esse site é muito confiável. Só transmitem notícias que realmente acontecem e essa empresa _ ela apontou para o link que fazia referência a um importante laboratório medicinal _ É muito bem conceituada. Eu pesquisei muito e já tinha ouvido falar muito bem dela também.

- Mas... Isso é ótimo! _ Sango pulou do banco da praça, incapaz de se conter. _ Quer dizer, isso pode ajudar muito!

- Eu sei! Tem noção de como eu fiquei ansiosa quando li isso? Estava doida para te contar.

- Se tivesse me dito que era sobre ele eu tinha ido na sua casa imediatamente. Por que não me disse?

- Porque você me disse que já tinha trabalhado o dia todo então calculei que estivesse exausta. Já passava das seis quando te liguei.

- Não importa! Eu estava cansada sim, mas isso é um motivo justo. _ Sango teimou.

- Pára com isso. Agora você já está sabendo, não está? _ Agome riu.

- Ele vai ficar tão feliz! _ sorriu, fazendo Agome sorrir de volta.

* * *

><p>- Er... Kyoko... _ ela começou a puxar assunto com a menina que trabalhava na limpeza da loja _ ... Cadê aquela gatinha que está aqui nessa gaiola?<p>

- Foi vendida. _ a moça respondeu _ Foi a própria doutora que atendeu a pessoa, enquanto você estava fazendo o seu lanche.

- Ah, sei... _ Sango soltou, sentindo a tristeza invadí-la ao ver a gaiolinha vazia _ "Por cinco mil... Achei que fosse passar mais um tempo com ela..." _ virou os olhos, incapaz de olhar por mais um tempo naquela direção.

Voltando a sua mesa, ela não resistiu a tentação de espiar entre as comandas para ver o nome da pessoa que a tinha comprado. Yamato.

Ok. Não era alguém conhecido. Se pelo menos fosse, saberia onde a pessoa morava (se é que ainda morasse no mesmo lugar depois de dez anos) e poderia tentar espiá-la de vez em quando. Mas com certeza era alguém de fora.

Sentiu os olhos umedecerem. Que ridículo! Se fosse ficar assim por todo animal que fosse vendido, aquilo não ia dar certo. Tinha que ser profissional. Ignorando a tristeza que a invadia, seguiu com seus afazeres.

* * *

><p>- Ah, mais um dia! _ ela sorriu, orgulhosa de si mesma, enquanto puxava as portas de vidro _ Nem acredito que consegui passar por isso sozinha.<p>

Passando a chave no trinco, Sango a colocou no bolso e subiu a rua em direção a sua casa.

Sua mãe a esperava no portão e a cumprimentou com um beijinho no rosto.

- Deve estar cansada. _ ela comentou, pegando a bolsa da filha _ E com fome. Não comeu nada a tarde.

- É que eu fui conversar com a Agome na hora do lanche. Mas comi um salgado, não se preocupe.

- Você e essas porcarias de rua. _ sua mãe ralhou _ Não sei porque faz isso se mora a dois minutos do trabalho. É só vir aqui em casa e comer alguma coisa direito.

- Foi só hoje, mãe. _ ela garantiu _ Um caso a parte.

- Espero que não vire um hábito.

- Não vai virar, fique tranqüila.

- Tem uma encomenda para você no seu quarto. _ sua mãe comentou _ Chegou hoje a tarde.

- Ah! Deve ser o livro que encomendei pela internet. _ ela respondeu, indo para o quarto.

Ao chegar lá, viu que a caixa era um pouco maior do que a caixa de um livro. Na verdade, deveria caber uns dez livros nela. E estava toda furada.

Com apreensão, Sango ergueu a tampa e não pôde evitar sorrir quando a bola peluda começou a rolar para ela.

- Ei! _ riu, pegando-a entre as mãos _ Como veio parar aqui?

- Mi! _ ela respondeu, balançando o rabo convidando-a a brincar.

Grudado pelo lado interno da caixa, estava um bilhete. Estava cheio de marcas de unhas pequenas de gato já que a gatinha tinha que ter alguma coisa para fazer enquanto esperava por Sango na caixa. Mas mesmo assim, Sango o pegou, abrindo-o devagar. Era um bilhete impresso, escrito no computador.

SANGO

IMAGINO QUE DEVA ESTAR MUITO FELIZ QUANDO LER ISSO.

EU PUDE NOTAR QUE VOCÊ FICOU CHATEADA POR NÃO PODER FICAR COM A GATINHA E POR TE CONHECER TÃO BEM, SABIA QUE IRIA FICAR ARRASADA SE ALGUÉM A LEVASSE PARA LONGE DE VOCÊ.

POR ISSO DECIDI TE FAZER ESSA SURPRESA. ATÉ DEI UM NOME DIFERENTE NA PET PORQUE VOCÊ TINHA ME COMENTADO ONTEM QUE LÁ ELES REGISTRAM TODAS AS VENDAS PARA TER O CONTROLE E QUE VOCÊ SENDO A RECEPCIONISTA TERIA ACESSO AS INFORMAÇÕES.

QUERIA TE FAZER UMA SURPRESA. ESPERO TER CONSEGUIDO.

NÃO QUERO QUE VEJA ISSO COMO UM FAVOR. SEU ANIVERSÁRIO ESTÁ PRÓXIMO, VEJA ISSO COMO UM PRESENTE ADIANTADO.

ESPERO QUE QUANDO OLHE PARA ELA, QUE VEJA UM POUCO DE MIM NESSA MENINA LINDA E QUE ELA TAMBÉM POSSA PASSAR PARA VOCÊ UM POUCO DE TUDO O QUE SINTO.

COM TODO O AMOR DE MEU CORAÇÃO

SEMPRE SEU

MIROKE

PS: EU TE AMO

Sango não podia se controlar. As lágrimas simplesmente saltavam de seus olhos como se tivessem vida própria. Os lábios mantinham um sorriso contínuo e seu coração estava na boca.

A gatinha ainda estava em sua mão, ronronando alto, demonstrando o quanto estava feliz. Era uma prova física do que ela mesma sentia.

ESPERO QUE QUANDO OLHE PARA ELA, QUE VEJA UM POUCO DE MIM NESSA MENINA LINDA E QUE ELA TAMBÉM POSSA PASSAR PARA VOCÊ UM POUCO DE TUDO O QUE SINTO.

COM TODO O AMOR DE MEU CORAÇÃO

SEMPRE SEU

MIROKE

PS: EU TE AMO

Ela releu o final da carta, sentindo novamente as emoções aflorarem.

- E eu também.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaww...<br>**

**Quero uma gatinha dessas para mim.  
><strong>

**Tudo bem que eu já tenho 4, mais isso é só um detalhe. Rsrsrsrs.  
><strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu amei escrevê-lo. Fico no aguardo da opinião de vocês.  
><strong>

**Um beijos a todas.  
><strong>


	12. Conflitos

**Capítulo 11**

**"Conflitos"**

- Nem vem. _ ela já avisou, ao notar que o moreno de olhos celestes se aproximava sorrateiramente.

- Que chata! _ resmungou _ Porque você tem sempre que ser tão difícil?

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Não vou sequer me dignar a responder isso. _ ela comentou, dedilhando seu teclado.

- Gata... _ ele sorriu torto _ ... Você e eu sabemos que quer isso tanto quanto eu.

Seus olhos verdes se tornaram mortíferos.

- Se der mais um passo eu juro que arranco fora o que você tem de mais precioso. _ ela foi muito clara. _ Na unha. _ concluiu.

Erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição, Kouga se afastou e voltou a sua bateria ao mesmo tempo que Inuyasha e Miroke entravam na sala, rindo alto.

- E então? _ Inuyasha questionou _ Algum progresso?

- Eu bem que tento, mas ela não me dá nenhuma chance. _ Kouga respondeu, lançando um olhar maroto a Ayame.

Ela revirou os olhos. Deveria estar acostumada. Quando se é a única garota no meio de um grupo de homens, ser alvo de provocações é normal.

- Eu acho que o Inuyasha estava falando do ensaio, Kouga. _ Miroke comentou, rindo.

- Ah, isso. _ Kouga respondeu _ Não tivemos progresso não.

- Porque ficaram dedicando todo seu tempo no joguinho de gato e rato. _ Inuyasha adivinhou.

- Exatamente. _ Kouga respondeu, batendo as baquetas se preparando para mais uma música.

- Já deu, né? _ Ayame interrompeu _ Vamos continuar com o ensaio.

- Você é quem manda, gatinha. _ Kouga provocou, começando a tocar.

* * *

><p>Jogando a bolsa em cima da cama, Ayame sentou-se na cadeira do computador, aguardando a máquina iniciar.<p>

Estava tão cansada daquilo. Inuyasha tinha sido certeiro nas palavras. "Joguinho de gato e rato". Era bem assim que ela via sua relação com Kouga. Ele o gato hipnotizante. Ela, o rato que insistia em fugir dele.

Entrando na rede social que frequentava, não resistiu em dar uma espiadinha na página dele também. Trancou a cara.

_Mensagem enviada às 17:57: _E AÍ, GATO?

FAZ TEMPO QUE A GENTE NÃO SE VÊ. SDS SUAS E DA SUA BOCA DELICIOSA.

BJUS, KARI

_Mensagem enviada às 17:45: _KOUGA, SEU GOSTOSO.

ESTOU MORRENDO DE SDS.

BJU, SAKURA

_Mensagem enviada ás 17:33: _MINHA DELICIA

FAZ TEMPO QUE NAO ME FAZ UMA VISITINHA

TO TÃO CARENTE...

UM BEIJO ONDE MAIS GOSTA

YUKI

E as mensagens seguiam esse mesmo ritmo.

- Essas vadias não têm mais o que fazer, não? _ Ayame trincou os dentes ao ver que quanto mais avançava, mais íntimas as mensagens ficavam e mais irritada ela ficava.

Não aguentando mais o que via, meteu o pé no estabilizador, desligando o computador de uma vez. Não tinha mais paciência para essas coisas.

Era infantilidade. Ela sabia. Não tinha nenhuma obrigação de ficar aturando os casinhos de Kouga. E também não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que ele mudaria alguma coisa por sua causa.

Enfim, estava totalmente perdida. Não queria chegar a um ponto desses, mas se Kouga continuasse insistindo em não deixá-la em paz ela não teria escolha.

Teria que deixar a banda.

* * *

><p>- Está com algum problema? _ Kuranosuke olhou Sango nos olhos, buscando alguma informação ao ver que ela não correspondia aos seus carinhos _ Está tão calada.<p>

- Me desculpe. _ Sango respondeu, amparando a gatinha que tentava subir em seu colo, pendurando-se no pano do sofá _ Só estou um pouco cansada.

- Sango, tira esse bicho daí. _ Kuranosuke trancou a cara, estendendo a mão para o pequeno animal, que bufou, assustado.

- Esse "bicho" tem nome. _ Sango ralhou, aconchegando-a em seu peito _ É Kirara. E a casa é dela. Ela fica onde quiser.

Kuranosuke pareceu se arrepender de sua atitude.

- Oh, sim. Claro. _ respondeu _ Tem razão. Me desculpe. _ virou-se para a gatinha, que o encarava com ar desconfiado _ Kirara, não é? Vem cá no meu colo, vem.

A gatinha não lhe deu muita trela, virando-lhe o bumbum peludo. Kuranosule pigarreou.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. _ ele disse pegando a gatinha que miou com indignação _ Essa gatinha fica ali. _ colocou-a no braço do outro sofá, e ela abanou o rabo, irritada _ E eu cuido da minha gatinha aqui.

Sango não gostou muito disso, mas não disse nada. Quando Kuranosuke se aproximou para beijá-la, Kirara saltou no ombro de Sango, enfiando-se novamente entre eles, ronronando alto quando Sango começou a rir da teimosia conveniente da pequena.

- Sango... _ Kuranosuke estava bem incomodado com a situação.

- Tudo bem. Me desculpe. _ pôs Kirara no chão _ Seja uma boa menina, Kirara. A mamãe precisa conversar.

- Mi? _ Kirara virou a cabecinha.

- Vamos. Seja boazinha.

Mesmo não gostando, Kirara se afastou, indo brincar com sua bolinha cor de rosa.

- Enfim sós... _ ele começou, mas ela o impediu _ O que você tem hoje?

- Nós... Precisamos conversar.

Kuranosuke a encarou, desconfiado.

- Isso tem mesmo que ser agora? _ perguntou _ Sua família saiu. Estamos sozinhos. Não podemos simplesmente aproveitar?

Beijou seu ombro com uma força acima do normal. Com certeza ficaria uma marca roxa no lugar, suas mãos foram para as coxas da moça.

- Precisamos conversar. _ Sango insistiu, impedindo que ele seguisse com aquilo.

- Ok. Fale. _ Kuranosuke respondeu, mal humorado.

Sango sentiu-se um pouco intimidada, mas decidiu reunir coragem. As coisas não podiam continuar como estavam.

- Eu... Não me leve a mal. _ ela começou _ Eu gosto de você. Você é uma boa pessoa. Me trata bem. Mas...

- Pára. Pode parar. _ ele interrompeu _ Essa conversa não está me agradando nem um pouco.

- Mas eu nem comecei! _ ela retrucou.

- Nem começou e já pode terminar. _ ela disse _ Não gosto desse tipo de papo.

- Mas é muito importante. _ ela insistiu _ Kuranosuke. Eu gostei muito de você no passado, mas agora é diferente.

- O que é diferente? _ Kuranosuke quis saber _ Eu não sou suficiente para você?

- Não é isso! _ ela garantiu _ É só que... É diferente. As coisas não são mais como costumavam ser.

- O que quer dizer com isso? _ ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quero dizer... Eu não sou a mesma pessoa. _ ela continuava _ Meus desejos mudaram... Meus pensamentos mudaram. Kuranosuke. _ ela o olhou _ Eu não quero mais te magoar.

- Docinho, você só me faz bem. _ ele garantiu, se aproximando de novo.

- Não! Não faço. _ ela respondeu, se afastando _ Não quero mais fazer isso. Não quero que isso continue. Kuranosuke... Eu acho melhor a gente parar por aqui. Não vê? Por mais que tente, isso não está dando certo. Você é legal, mas não consigo corresponder da mesma maneira. Para mim não dá mais.

- Tem outra pessoa, é isso? _ ele quis saber, magoado.

- N-N... _ ela gaguejou. Não sabia mentir. Suspirou. _Quer dizer... Não sei. Eu posso estar... Estou muito confusa. É por isso que quero parar por aqui. Não quero enganar você nem nada disso. Eu... _ não sabia como continuar. Como dizer ao seu namorado que você anda traindo ele com quem deveria ser seu melhor amigo?

- Pare com isso. _ ele voltou a se aproximar _ Chega dessa conversa. Vem cá. Deixa eu te fazer um carinho.

- Não quero! _ ela se afastou de novo, levantando-se do sofá _ Já disse. Por favor, não me faça ficar brava com você.

- Quem vai acabar ficando bravo sou eu. _ ele se levantou indo até ela _ Se continuar com essa conversa. Agora vem cá. _ puxou-a para seus braços de novo. Sua voz era mansa, mas Sango sentia uma certa ameaça que a voz doce tentava encobrir.

- Não!

- Não seja teimosa, Sango. _ disse _ Você está cansada. Não sabe o que diz. _ deu-lhe um beijo na testa _ Vai ficar tudo bem.

Nessa hora, alguém bateu na porta.

- Eu tenho que atender. _ ela disse, ao ver que ele não a libertava do meio de seus braços completou _ Eu vou atender a porta, Kuranosuke.

Com relutância, ele a soltou.

Ainda tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, Sango foi até a porta sorrindo ao ver quem era.

* * *

><p>JÁ QUE NÃO TEM NADA MARCADO PARA HJ, A GENTE PODIA DAR UMA VOLTA, TA AFIM?<p>

Ayame bufou, irritada.

- Garoto estúpido! Insistente!

Parte dela, estava irritada com Kouga por não respeitar quando ela dizia que não queria nada com ele. Parte dela estava irritada com ela mesma por notar que talvez ele soubesse mais o que ela queria do que ela mesma.

NÃO.

Ayame suspirou. Como era possível estar tão fissurada por alguém que deixava claro que não oferecia futuro nenhum? Ela podia seguir o conselho das amigas, que diziam para ela pelo menos tentar uma proximidade maior. Sango mesmo havia dito que talvez Kouga gostasse dela, mas precisasse de um empurrãozinho. Sentia uma esperança absurda quando pensava nessa possibilidade, mas logo isso era substituído por tristeza. Ele nunca faria isso por ela.

UAU, QUE GATINHA DURONA.

NÃO VAI NEM PENSAR NO ASSUNTO?

Era fato. Ela era apenas mais uma. Estava com a idéia fixa de conquistá-la apenas por ser um desafio para ele. A única que resistia ao seu "charme irresistível". Mas se ele pensava que palavras bonitas iriam fazê-la mudar de idéia, estava muito enganado. Ela não seria a próxima. Não mesmo.

NÃO.

* * *

><p>- Boa noite, florzinha. _ ele sorriu torto, deixando-a sem fôlego.<p>

- Oi.

Miroke beijou-a no rosto em cumprimento de forma atraente. Sango devia estar maluca. Era impossível que ele soubesse que Kuranosuke estava ali. Mas então porque ele pareceu virar ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado do outro rapaz com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios?

Foi só então que Sango percebeu que Kuranosuke estava respirando de forma mais pesada. Tão alto, que era audível até para ela mesma, quanto mais para Miroke que tinha esse sentido mais apurado.

- Olá, Kuranosuke.

- Oi. Miroke. _ ele tentou parecer tranqüilo, sem sucesso _ O que faz por aqui?

- Sango é minha melhor amiga. _ respondeu, com tranqüilidade _ Nos vemos praticamente todos os dias. Como não tínhamos nos visto hoje ainda, decidi lhe fazer uma visita.

- Justo quando sua família não está em casa? _ o outro lembrou _ Isso é muito conveniente.

Miroke virou-se para Sango.

- Sua família não está em casa? _ perguntou a ela.

- Não. Eles tiveram que dar uma saidinha. Mas disseram que não iriam demorar.

- Há. E ele age como se não soubesse disso. _ Kuranosuke soltou _ Faça-me o favor.

- Eu posso ter desenvolvido algumas habilidades com minha deficiência Kuranosuke, mas adivinho eu ainda não sou.

- E Sango não pode ter comentado isso com você, né? _ ele rebateu.

- Kuranosuke, pare com isso. _ Sango ralhou _ Você estava aqui quando eles saíram e depois disso ficou o tempo todo comigo. Não teria como eu ter falado com ele sem você ver.

Sem ter como responder a isso, Kuranosuke resmungou, contra-feito.

- Que seja. _ sentou-se no sofá, convidando Sango a sentar também.

- Ah... Eu... Vocês querem alguma coisa? _ ela perguntou, ansiosa por um motivo para sair da sala. Ainda estava muito abalada com a atitude agressiva do namorado e a chegada repentina de Miroke _ Um café... Um suco?

- Para mim um suco está ótimo, _meu bem_. _ Kuranosuke enfatizou.

- O mesmo, _minha flor_. _ Miroke concordou, sentando-se no sofá mais próximo.

- Ok. Então eu vou preparar um. Pode ficar a vontade, Mi. Eu volto já. _ saiu em seguida, deixando na sala os dois homens com expressões mal humoradas no rosto.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Kuranosuke falou.

- Saiba que eu ainda não engoli essa sua "visitinha noturna" a casa da _minha_ namorada. _ Kuranosuke ressaltou, os punhos cerrando no braço do sofá.

- Aos olhos do senhor Taiyjia eu represento menos perigo do que você. Como você mesmo disse, você é o namorado. Eu sou simplesmente seu inocente melhor amigo.

- Inocente... Sei... _ Kuranosuke rosnou.

Miroke riu, divertindo-se em provocar o outro.

- Você é tão inocente quanto eu quando se trata de Sango. Porque não pense que me engana, Miroke. Esse seu jeitinho de doce rapaz deficiente é só uma fachada. Sei que gosta dela. E também sei que não é de hoje. Se eu souber que essa sua "amizade" ultrapassou alguma barreira...

- O que? _ Miroke desafiou _ Vai fazer o que? Jogar um rolo de papel higiênico em mim? _ levantou-se _ Chamar seus amiguinhos idiotas e ficar gritando provocações? Tô pagando para ver.

- Não me provoque... _ Kuranosuke rosnou _ ... Você ainda não viu nada. Não sabe do que realmente sou capaz.

- Mostre. _ Miroke continuou desafiando.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? _ Sango exclamou, assustada ao ver os dois homens de pé, rosnando um para o outro.

Miroke ficou surpreso com a voz dela surgindo na sala. Não esperava que ela o visse tendo aquelas reações. Não esperava ter demonstrado tanto o que sentia.

- Eu... Só estava acompanhando o Kuranosuke. _ Miroke explicou _ Ele disse que estava tarde e que estava de saída.

- Eu não di... _ Kuranosuke começou.

- Disse que estava muito cansado. _ Miroke continuou _ E que quando está assim fica irritadiço. E que não queria que você visse esse seu lado negro. Não é, bom amigo?

Sango ficou temerosa com o olhar que Kuranosuke lançou a Miroke. Passava tudo, menos amizade.

- É. Foi isso mesmo. _ respondeu _ Então... Acho que vou indo, gatinha. _ disse, puxando-a num beijo tão lascivo e escandaloso que deixou a garota constrangida e Miroke com vontade que quebrar o bastão na cabeça dele. _ Até depois.

- A-Até. _ Sango gaguejou, sem saber onde enfiar a cara. Miroke podia até não ter visto o beijo. Mas ele foi barulhento o suficiente para que ele o ouvisse. E pela cara de poucos amigos dele, ela tinha razão em pensar assim.

- Tchau. _ ele disse a Miroke, com ar superior.

- Tchau. _ Miroke respondeu, mantendo a compostura o máximo que seu bom senso permitia.

Ainda contrariado, Kuranosuke saiu da casa, deixando os dois para trás.

- Mi! _ Kirara surgiu na sala, escalando a roupa de Miroke até seu ombro.

- Ora, se não é a minha bolinha de pêlos. _ brincou _ Como você está?

- Mi! _ repondeu, dando-lhe duas lambidinhas na bochecha.

- Sua assanhada beijoqueira! _ Sango brincou.

- Não sabe que os gatos reconhecem os seus iguais? _ sorriu, maroto.

- Bobo. _ retrucou, ficando sem graça em seguida _ Eu... Queria agradecer, Miroke. De verdade. Eu nunca a teria se não fosse por você.

Sango corou ao seu lembrar da carta. Ainda não tinham se falado desde que a lera e era um tanto constrangedor falar disso cara a cara. Simplesmente não conseguia encarar os fatos e admitir a ele que seu sentimento era recíproco.

Parecendo notar seu constrangimento, Miroke se aproximou dela, colocando a mão em seu rosto.

- Quando vai entender que eu faço qualquer coisa por você? _ ele sorriu _ Não precisa me agradecer. Além do mais, eu também amo essa coisinha peluda.

Kirara ronronou, mordiscando sua orelha, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Miroke começou a rir.

- Kirara!

- Não se preocupe. _ Miroke garantiu _ Ela está demonstrando afeição. Aposto que não faz isso com ele. _ Miroke comentou casualmente, referindo-se a Kuranosuke.

- Isso... Não é bem assim. _ Sango quis remediar, tentando não pensar no fato de Kirara impedindo que ela e Kuranosuke namorassem e que depois não tinha aparecido na sala até ele ir embora.

- Eu sabia! _ ele adivinhou _ Não gosta dele, não é? _ riu _ Boa menina.

- Miroke! Não ensine coisas erradas para o meu bebê. _ Sango ralhou, embora risse também.

- A mamãe não precisa se preocupar. _ Miroke respondeu, sorrindo _ Porque o papai aqui vai ensinar o que há de melhor para o _nosso_ bebê.

- Quem disse que o pai é você? _ Sango tentou soar divertida, embora aquela idéia de "mamãe" e "papai" lhe causasse arrepios _ Que eu saiba, o pai tem que ser o meu par. No caso, o Kuranosuke.

- Aquele imbecil não sabe cuidar nem dele mesmo, quanto mais de uma criança. _ garantiu, acariciando a cabecinha da gata _ Além do mais, quem tirou ela da loja fui eu. O que me faz seu pai adotivo.

- Não sei se concordo muito com isso.

- E além disso, aposto que a Kirara prefere a mim como pai do que a ele. _ Kirara esfregou em seu rosto, ronronando alto _ Está vendo? Acho que ela já fez sua escolha.

- Kirara, sua traíra! _ Sango bronqueou, rindo.

- Mi! _ Kirara balançou o rabinho.

- Agora _ Miroke a tirou gentilmente de seu ombro _ Será que pode dar uma licença, bebê? _ pediu, virando-se em seguida para a direção de Sango com uma expressão maliciosa _ Papai e mamãe têm que conversar.

Como se entendesse o recado, e para desespero de Sango, Kirara saiu da sala assim que Miroke a pôs no chão, deixando-os completamente a sós. Ótimo. Agora até a gata queria dar uma de cupido.

- Ah, não! _ Sango advertiu, quando notou que a pouca distância entre eles era completada em um passo dele _ Nem vem!

Tentou desvencilhar, tropençando e caindo sentada no sofá.

- Aquele imbecil... _ ele dizia, enquanto seguia o som da respiração dela ficando cada vez mais alto _ ...Nem sabe te tratar direito. Não sei como consegue chamá-lo de "namorado". _ sentou-se no sofá que ela estava, com expressão ressentida.

- Eu... Tentei terminar com ele hoje... _ Sango admitiu, vermelha.

- Sério? _ Miroke pareceu se animar _ Então... Eu posso ter esperanças com você.

- Calma! _ ela pediu _ Eu... Eu disse que tentei. Mas ele não me deixou terminar a conversa. Ainda somos comprometidos.

- Ah... Mas você vai terminar. _ ele ressaltou, aproximando-se _ Não vai?

- Eu disse que estou tentando...

- Vai ou não vai? _ ele insistiu.

- V-Vou. _ Sango respondeu, por fim.

- E essa sua decisão... _ a expressão de Miroke era iluminada _ ... Tem a ver comigo? Conosco?

- "É! Tem tudo a ver!" _ sua mente gritou _ "Mas sou burra demais para admitir!" Eu... Na verdade não estou feliz com essa relação. Não é por ele, mas... Eu não consigo retribuir com a mesma intensidade.

- Mas isso é muito óbvio. _ ele explicou _ Você não gosta dele. Gosta de mim. _ concluiu.

- Eu vou terminar com ele porque não estou satisfeita com a minha relação. _ ela foi enfática _ Não ponha caraminholas na cabeça, Miroke.

- Não estou pondo caraminholas. Essa é a pura realidade, querida. _ ele ressaltou _ Aposto que nem te beijar direito ele sabe. Só pelo o que pude perceber, provavelmente ele te babou inteira.

- B-Bom... _ admitiu, limpando o canto da boca _ ... Um pouco, talvez...

- Deixa eu te mostrar como se beija de verdade... _ pediu. Sango não tinha notado, mas ele já estava próximo o suficiente para fazer isso _ ... Estava com tantas saudades...

- N-Nós nos vemos sempre, Miroke. _ ela lembrou, tentando sem sucesso se afastar.

- Sim. Mas estar com você e não poder te tocar é uma tortura para mim. _ ele disse, aproximando-se mais um pouco _ Estava morrendo de saudades de sentir o seu sabor... _ concluiu, tomando-lhe os lábios.

- "Eu também..." _ admitiu em pensamento, enquanto retribuia.

* * *

><p>Agome ouvia as músicas do seu celular, enquanto esperava por Inuyasha. Tinham combinado de pegar um cinema, e ela o aguardava na esquina de sua rua, onde havia uma lanchonete e estava bem movimentado.<p>

Seu carro parou, cerca de quinze minutos depois. Ela levantou da mureta em que estava sentada num pulo.

- Oi! _ sorriu.

Ele sorriu de volta, envolvendo-a pela cintura e dando-lhe um selinho em cumprimento.

- Sua família não liga de sair no meio da semana? _ ele perguntou, enquanto entravam no carro.

- Ainda não consegui um trabalho, então não tenho que levantar cedo amanhã. Além do que, já sou maior de idade. Não tem problema sair um pouco de vez em quando.

Ele sorriu.

- Gostei. _ comentou _ Só fiquei preocupado pelo seu avô. Ele não vai estar nos esperando com uma espingarda na porta, vai? _ brincou.

- Não. _ ela respondeu _ Mas ele ainda está muito indignado por você não ter ido pedir a minha mão. _ corou em seguida. Não era legal ficar pressionando-o para que a pedisse em namoro, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia se controlar. E estava ainda mais ansiosa por isso do que demonstrava.

Mas ele não pareceu perturbado. Meramente sorriu.

- Estava ouvindo música? _ perguntou, ao ver ela mexer no celular.

- Sim. O grupo Kitty´s. _ respondeu _ São muito bons.

- Se você diz. _ ele evitou olhar para ela _ Particularmente, sou mais o The Rocker´s.

- Porque os homens em geral gostam só de rock? _ ela quis saber.

- Porque as mulheres em geral gostam desses pop´s cor de rosa? _ ele rebateu. Os dois riram. _ Não tem que ter um motivo. É da natureza masculina o rock assim como é da natureza feminina o pop.

- Não é sempre assim.

- Não. Mas em geral, é isso o que acontece.

- É. _ ela concordou por fim _ Acho que tem razão.

Voltaram a rir. Era muito fácil conversar com ele.

* * *

><p>- Nossa, que chuva é essa! _ Sango pulou ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe soando na porta da cozinha. Deu graças aos céus por eles terem levado a outra chave. Assim, isso deu a eles o tempo de pelo menos parecerem civilizados. _ Oh! _ Nazumi sorriu _ Boa noite, Miroke.<p>

- Boa noite, senhora Taiyjia. _ sorriu, charmoso.

- Miroke. _ o pai de Sango cumprimentou, sério.

- Senhor Taiyjia. _ Miroke respondeu, com uma polidez surpreendente. Sango não sabia que Miroke temia de alguma forma seu pai ou se só estava tentando impressionar.

- O Kuranosuke já foi? _ Nazumi quis saber.

- Sim. Saiu faz um tempinho. _ Sango respondeu _ E acho que já está na sua hora, não é Miroke?

- Impossível. _ Nazumi garantiu _ Está caindo o mundo lá fora.

- O que? _ Sango surpreendeu-se _ Que hora começou a chover?

- Você não deve ter ouvido. _ Miroke provocou _ Estava distraída.

Sango deu-lhe um beliscão na perna com muita força, mas ele teve o bom senso de disfarçar a dor.

- Acho melhor dormir aqui essa noite, Miroke. _ Nazumi sugeriu.

- O que? Porque? _ Sango e seu pai disseram ao mesmo tempo. Kohaku riu.

- Como "por que"? _ Nazumi se fez mais clara _ Não vou deixar o menino ir embora embaixo dessa chuva. É perigoso para qualquer um. Está aumentando cada vez mais, vejam.

Nazumi abriu a janela, e Sango pôde constatar que um temporal se formava ali. Encolheu um pouco. Detestava temporais.

- Ok. Tem razão.

- Então está combinado. Temos um colchão para visitantes, podemos estendê-lo para você aqui na sala.  
>Ligue para a sua mãe, ou ela ficará preocupada.<p>

- Pode deixar. _ Miroke respondeu _ E eu agradeço a atenção da senhora.

- É sempre um prazer, querido.

Mais tarde, tudo já estava pronto. Após um saboroso jantar preparado pela matriarca, assistiram um pouco de tv e depois se prepararam para dormir. Sango notou que seu pai esperou até ela ir para o quarto e fechar a porta para se mover do ponto que estava no sofá.

Ponto aliás bem estratégico, já que ele podia ficar de olho em Miroke, sentando no outro sofá vendo o filme que passava na tv e o corredor que dava para os quartos.

Cerca de uma hora após se deitar, Sango ainda mantinha-se em estado de alerta. Os trovões eram intensos e insistentes e tiravam-lhe o sono. Sango tinha pavor de temporais. Principalmente quando se lembrava dela e Miroke pequenos brincando em uma piscina de plástico e um tempo de chuva se formando. Mesmo com a chuva caindo logo depois, estava muito quente e eles já estavam molhados mesmo, então não haviam se importado em permanecer brincando na água. A piscina era cercada por ferros e um raio acabou sendo atraído por eles. Sango tinha pavor só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com eles naquele dia. Desde então acabara desenvolvendo pavor de temporais.

Um novo ruído estrondou em toda a casa, fazendo as paredes tremerem.

- - Ai minha nossa! - _ sussurrou para si mesma, colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.

Envolvida como estava em seu pavor, Sango não conseguiu perceber quando a porta se abriu, devagar...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo.<br>**

**Esse foi mais rápido, não?  
><strong>

**Eu também senti falta da Ayame no outro capítulo, viu Aninha? É que eu não consegui encaixar ela em nenhuma cena, mas em compensação nesse ela teve 3 cenas dedicadas somente a ela e Kouga. Além de uma quarta com a presença de Inuyasha e Miroke.  
><strong>

**Espero que gostem.  
><strong>

**PS: A história do raio na piscina é real. Aconteceu comigo. Eu devia ter uns nove anos. Estava brincando com duas primas aqui no quintal de casa e começou a chover. E a gente nem ligou. De repente, só ouvimos aquele barulho alto seguido de um clarão bem na nossa frente. Minha mãe quase teve um ataque. Hoje eu dou risada quando lembro disso mas naquele dia foi assustador. Rsrsrs.  
><strong>

**Bjus a todos!  
><strong>


	13. No Quarto

**N/A: **_Muito obrigada a todos pelos comentários fofos e pela participação. É incrível ver como sempre todos se envolvem de corpo e alma na história, torcendo por uns, se irritando com outros ou especulando o que acontecerá em seguida. Isso tudo é muito divertido e espero que continuem._

_Adoro todos os meus leitores!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**"No Quarto"**

Já era quase dez horas quando o carro de Inuyasha parou diante da porta dos Higurashi. Como bom cavalheiro que era, Inuyasha tirou a blusa e cobriu a cabeça de Agome para que não se molhasse muito enquanto corriam para a área coberta dela.

- Que chuva louca é essa? _ Agome comentou, abanando os pés para tirar a água do sapato _ Nem vi que estava nublado quando saímos.

- E não estava mesmo. _ Inuyasha respondeu, espremendo os cabelos que estavam encharcados _ O tempo virou de repente.

- Adorei o filme. _ Agome comentou, enquanto ele acompanhava até o portão _ Podíamos fazer isso mais fezes. _ corou com sua ousadia em fazer o convite.

- Quando você quiser. _ ele sorriu _ Meu celular está sempre disponível para você.

Agome riu.

- Então... Acho que agora temos que nos despedir, não é? _ Agome questionou, já esperando por mais uma onda de beijos.

- Não. Não temos. _ ele respondeu, surpreendendo-a.

- Não?

- Vou te acompanhar até dentro de casa. _ ele respondeu, já indo em direção ao quintal _ Quero conhecer a sua família.

- O que? _ Agome tinha certeza que seus olhos estavam arregalados nesse momento.

* * *

><p>Sango já estava tensa por conta da tempestade. E agora ouvia passos abafados no quarto.<p>

- "Ok... Calma..." _ pensava _ "Ou é um ladrão, ou só pode ser..."

Confirmou ao sentir o peso do corpo dele se esgueirando por sua cama.

- "... Miroke."

Sentiu o corpo estremecer quando ele se aconchegou junto a ela. O coração saltou quando sua mão contornou sua cintura em busca e localizou a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos com firmeza. Um trovão estrondoso soou nessa hora. Sango estremeceu mais ainda.

- - Estava certo, pelo que posso notar. - _ ele sussurrou, o que ela achou muito sensato já que seu pai dormia no quarto ao lado.

- - Quem te chamou aqui? - _ ela ralhou.

- - Ninguém precisa me chamar ao seu quarto. - _ ele provocou _ - Principalmente quando há uma tempestade. Sei que você tem medo. E caso não se lembre, eu sempre dormia de mãos dadas com você quando chovia assim e eu estava na sua casa ou você na minha. Você costumava gostar. Dizia que não queria ficar sozinha e quando eu estava com você, o medo ia embora. - _ ele completou, roçando o nariz nos cabelos dela.

- - Você só segurava a minha mão. - _ ela lembrou _ - Não tinha abraços ou qualquer outro tipo de toque naquela época. –

- - Nós éramos crianças, Sango. - _ disse _ - Eu só te via como minha melhor amiga. Não havia esse desejo incontrolável que há hoje entre nós. - _ mordiscou seu pescoço.

- - Pare com isso. - _ ralhou, se esforçando ao máximo para não aumentar o volume da voz.

- - Na sala você bem que estava gostando. - _ ele continuou provocando-a, a mão que estava livre puxando o cabelo para o lado para que sua boca pudesse alcançar sua orelha.

Sango afastou-se do moreno, ascendendo o abajur, virou-se para encará-lo.

- - Volte para a sala! - _ ordenou.

- - Não. - _ ele teimou.

- - Miroke... Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Não me tire do sério! - _ pediu.

- - Eu adoro tirar você do sério. - _ riu _ - É o meu esporte favorito. -

- - Miroke... Por favor... - _ implorou _ - Eu ainda tenho namorado. –

Novamente, Miroke a surpreendeu com aquela velocidade característica dele. No instante seguinte, ele a prendia com seu corpo.

- - Mi... Roke... – gaguejou, vermelha.

- - Um namorado arrogante e possessivo. Um imbecil, que só gosta do próprio ego. Que não sabe te beijar, sem te dar um banho. Que não quer saber do que você pensa e que quer te controlar. Como pode querer um cara assim com você, Sango? –

- - N-Não é bem assim. Ele também tem qualidades. - _ Sango tentou ser justa _ - E depois, eu já disse que quero terminar com ele, não disse? –

- - Sim. - _ sorriu _ - Você disse... - _ e a beijou

* * *

><p>- Você tem certeza disso? _ Agome insistia, enquanto Inuyasha seguia obstinado pelo quintal da casa _ Quer dizer... Eu nem falei com ninguém ainda.<p>

- Essa é uma boa oportunidade de falar.

- Mas a gente tá só ficando! _ Agome estava vermelha ao perceber que mais uma vez o lembrava disso _ Não se apresenta a família nessa fase.

Inuyasha a ignorou. Chegando diante da porta, deu duas batidas leves.

- Eu vou matar você! _ ameaçou, entre dentres.

Ele riu.

A porta se abriu instantes depois e Mitsune sorriu ao ver Inuyasha.

- Ora. Olá. _ cumprimentou.

- A senhora deve ser a senhora Higurashi. Mãe de Agome. _ ele questionou.

- Sim, sou eu. _ Mitsune sorriu.

- Eu sabia que Agome deveria ter a quem puxar sua beleza tão única.

Agome e a mãe coraram.

- Oh, você é muito gentil. _ Mitsune disse, ainda rosada.

- Sou Inuyasha Taisho. É um prazer conhece-la senhora Higurashi. _ disse _ Sou o namorado da sua filha.

- Inuyasha! _ Agome quis chamar sua atenção, constrangida. Eles não tinham ainda conversado diretamente sobre isso, mas tinha que confessar de que a idéia de ter Inuyasha como namorado era bem tentadora.

- O prazer é meu, Inuyasha. _ Mitsune respondeu _ Mas pode me chamar de Mitsune. Não sou apegada a formalidades.

- Como quiser. _ sorriu torto _ Mitsune.

- Pronto. Já conheceu minha mãe, não é Inuyasha? _ Agome lembrou-os de sua presença _ Mesmo _não sendo _meu namorado. _ ela lembrou de novo _ Agora pode ir.

- Agome, que falta de educação! _ Mitsune ralhou, deixando-a vermelha por ser bronqueada na frente de Inuyasha _ Deixe pelo menos o rapaz entrar e conhecer o resto da família.

- "Não!" _ sua mente gritava _ "O vovô e o Souta... NÃO!"

Mas mesmo assim acompanhou-os resignada para dentro da casa.

* * *

><p>Noite tão fria, chuva lá fora<br>Cama vazia, ela foi embora  
>Choro em silêncio, lembro seu cheiro<br>Quanta saudade, louco desejo

Será que esqueceu o sabor dos meus beijos  
>Será que não sente o calor do meu corpo<br>Será que não pensa em mim  
>Na hora do banho...<p>

E quando você vai dormir  
>Estou nos seus sonhos<p>

Volta pra mim  
>Eu te quero<br>Volta pra mim  
>Eu espero<p>

Volta pra mim  
>Eu te chamo<br>Volta pra mim  
>Eu te amo...<p>

_[Volta Pra mim - Júlio César e Alessandro}_

Ayame desligou o rádio. Já estava para baixo o suficiente para ouvir uma música que falava de amor. Kouga não tinha ligado... Não tinha sequer mandado uma mensagem. Era possível que, ao ter sua negativa, ele tivesse passado para o próximo contato de celular e estava se divertindo horrores com a primeira garota que aceitara sair com ele.

E estava chovendo tanto... Um clima perfeito para um casal se manter trancado no quarto por horas a fio.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! _ gritou _ O que eu quero, afinal? É minha culpa um pouco disso. Se eu tivesse aceitado sair com ele, não estaria aqui nessa deprê toda, mas em um quarto quentinho, embaixo dele, fazendo... _ corou violentamente _... Sabe-se lá o que.

Sentiu o corpo todo queimar. Será que teria coragem para chegar a tanto? Apesar de ter algumas experiências, ainda não tinha chegado a esse ponto com nenhum homem. Será que, se fosse para ter Kouga pelo menos uma vez... Ela seria tão corajosa?

* * *

><p>- - Miroke... - _ sua voz estava entrecortada e a chuva lá fora totalmente esquecida _ - Por favor... Pare... - _ ela conseguiu pedir, empurrando-o de leve.<p>

Pôde notar que a respiração dele estava tão entrecortada quanto à dela. Resignado, ele largou-se na cama.

- - Me desculpe... - _ ela balbuciou, tentando ajeitar seu pijama amassado _ - Me desculpe... –

- - Não tem problema. - _ garantiu _ - Eu acho que estou sendo um pouco insistente com você, não é mesmo? - _ questionou.

- - Talvez um pouquinho. - _ ela riu, fracamente _ - Mas eu também tenho um pouco de culpa nisso. Deveria ser mais enérgica com você. -

- - Você nunca vai conseguir isso. - _ ele garantiu _ - Mesmo quando criança, com seus atos violentos... Você nunca me intimidou. Nunca. –

- "Atos violentos"? _ ela questionou.

- - Você sabe que era bem violenta comigo, flor. – _ sorriu torto.

- - É... Talvez eu fosse mesmo um pouquinho violenta... - _riu.

- - E depois, eu sou muito paciente. - _continuou _ - Te esperei por dez anos. Posso esperar um pouco mais. Porque isso é inevitável. O Kuranosuke pode até ter seus beijos agora. Mas quem vai te ensinar a arte de amar sou eu. – _ ele concluiu.

- - Miroke! - _ ela ficou escarlate. Deu graças a deus por ele não estar tocando seu rosto nesse momento _ - Que conversa é essa agora? –

- - Porque o espanto? Você ainda tinha dúvidas disso? - _ ele riu _ - Você não ama o Kuranosuke. Tanto não ama que quer terminar com ele. E você nunca se entregaria a quem não ama. O próximo da fila sou eu. E entre nós... - _ Sango sentiu a malícia carregada em sua voz _ -... Rola muita química, meu bem. - _ seus dedos percorreram seu braço, causando-lhe novos arrepios. _ - Eu serei seu primeiro amante. E o único. –

- - Vocês homens tem uma coisa com esse negócio de ser o primeiro amante. - _ Sango tentou brincar, disfarçando o constrangimento imenso que sentia _ - Agome contou sem querer para Inuyasha que ainda era virgem e ele ficou se sentindo o máximo. -

- - Não creio que seja simplesmente o fato de ser o primeiro homem de uma mulher. - _ ele tentou ser mais claro _ - Mas ser o primeiro homem da mulher que você ama. Isso é importante. –

Sango ficou uns segundos digerindo aquilo. Sentiu os olhos marejarem.

- - Isso foi tão lindo. - _ comentou _ - Não sabia que podia ser tão sensível. -

Ele riu, dando-lhe um beijinho na cabeça.

- - Inuyasha deve estar muito feliz com isso. - _ continuou _ - Com o fato de Agome ainda ser virgem. –

- - Eu imagino que sim. - _ Sango disse _ - Agome disse que ele está um doce com ela desde então. –

- - É. Esse é o meu amigo. - _ mais risos _ - Se é para se apaixonar, ele é bem intenso. Eu também estou feliz. Porque sei que você ficará comigo. Eu serei seu primeiro homem e o único que dividirá a cama com você. – _ mordiscou seu ombro.

- - Você fala como se fôssemos ter um caso pelo resto da vida. - _ ela resmungou.

- - Não é nada disso. - _ garantiu _ - Nem eu mesmo seria tão canalha a esse ponto. –

- - Então como pode ter tanta certeza de que será meu único homem? - _ Sango desafiou-o a responder. Estava começando a gostar daquela brincadeira.

- - Simples. - _ respondeu _ - Você será minha esposa. –

Silêncio.

- - Ok. - _ ela riu _ - Devo admitir que isso foi um pouco engraçado. –

- - Eu não estou brincando. Estou falando muito sério. - _ ele insistiu _ - Vamos nos casar e teremos um monte de filhos que herdarão o meu charme e os seus olhos castanhos. – _ sorriu torto.

Sango riu.

- - Se é para ter filhos, prefiro que eles herdem os seus olhos safira. - _ ela entrou na brincadeira.

- - E porque isso? –

- - Porque eu gosto deles. - _ admitiu, corando de leve.

Miroke sorriu, com certa tristeza.

- - Mesmo eles... Estando assim? –

- - Assim como? - _ ela questionou _ - Para mim, são os mesmíssimos lindos olhos azuis que sempre gostei. –

Miroke pareceu ficar feliz com isso.

- - Está certo. - _ disse _ - Se é isso o que quer, nossos filhos terão o meu charme e os meus lindos olhos azuis. - _ os dois riram _ - Mas assim não herdaram nada de você. –

- - Como não? - _ ela retrucou _ - Terão minha inteligência. E a minha força. Principalmente as meninas. Assim elas podem meter uns bons tabefes nos moleques que tentarem se engraçar com elas. –

- - Nisso eu concordo completamente com você. - _ Miroke completou, e dois caíram na risada.

Sango se sentia muito feliz. Fazia um tempo que não conversavam assim. Com naturalidade e sem beijos ou conversas estranhas. Eram amigos, antes de tudo mudar. Ela sentia falta disso.

* * *

><p>Agome estava em estado de choque.<p>

Reunidos na mesma sala, quase meia noite e no meio da semana, estavam Inuyasha, seu avô, sua mãe, Souta e ela. Sua mãe tinha providenciado umas roupas secas do falecido pai de Agome para que Inuyasha pudesse se trocar. Mesmo sendo roupas de vinte anos atrás, davam a Inuyasha um ar de homem mais velho, o que só acentuava seu charme.

Mas Agome estava pasma demais com a situação para se ligar nesses detalhes.

Sua mãe havia preparado para eles um lanche da noite. Seu avô, que em geral dormia cedo, havia decidido permanecer acordado até que ela chegasse naquela noite. Souta normalmente ficava acordado até tarde mesmo, então isso não era nenhuma novidade.

Para sua surpresa, Inuyasha tinha se comportado muito bem diante de sua família. Tinha se saído com perfeição diante de todas as perguntas invasivas e constrangedoras de seu avô, tinha feito amizade com Souta e sua mãe já o considerava o melhor partido da cidade. Mas porque será que ainda se sentia tão apreensiva?

- Então, meu rapaz... _ Mitsuo começou _... Estamos aqui a um bom tempo e tem algo que ainda me incomoda. O que quero realmente saber é se tem boas intenções com a minha preciosa neta?

Ah. Era por isso.

Constrangida, apanhou a almofada mais próxima, buscando esconder o rosto cada vez mais vermelho.

- Eu só tenho as melhores intenções, senhor. _ Inuyasha garantiu _ Gosto muito de Agome. Mais do que qualquer outra mulher que já tenha passado pela minha vida antes. Foi por isso que insisti em entrar, apesar da hora tardia. Porque sei que na falta do pai dela, o senhor sendo o homem mais velho da família e o mais experiente também, seria a pessoa ideal para me conceder o meu desejo.

- E qual seria o seu desejo, posso saber? _ Mitsuo o encarou.

- Mas é claro. _ Inuyasha respondeu _ Eu ficaria imensamente feliz se o senhor e a senhora Higurashi me concedessem a mão de Agome em namoro.

Agome encarou Inuyasha assombrada. Como era possível um jovem de vinte e poucos anos conseguir ter o comportamento perfeito de um cavalheiro do século vinte?

Sua família também parecia assombrada com aquela atitude dele. Ninguém falou nada por alguns segundos.

- Bom... _ Mitsune começou, quebrando o silêncio _ ... Se esse for o desejo de Agome, para mim está tudo bem Inuyasha.

O avô pigarreou.

- Você... Me parece alguém responsável e de bom caráter. Vou lhe dar uma permissão especial para que a namore.

Agome o encarou, incrédula. Seu avô agia como se realmente mandasse nela de alguma forma. Se ele dissesse que não iria deixar e se Inuyasha se mostrasse disposto a ser seu namorado, ela iria aceitar, o avô querendo ou não.

Foi só então que se deu conta. Tinha acabado de ser pedida em namoro por Inuyasha.

- Agome? _ Inuyasha chamou-lhe a atenção _ Você me aceita?

Sentiu o coração saltar para fora da boca. Que pergunta mais estúpida era essa agora?

- É claro que sim! _ respondeu, saltando em seu pescoço para receber seus lábios.

Ouviu um novo pigarro de seu avô.

- Sem liberdades, ouviram? _ ele advertiu _ Isso ainda é uma casa de família.

Agome obedeceu, pois não queria discutir com seu avô. Estava feliz demais para isso.

* * *

><p>Sango acordou uns dez minutos antes do despertador. Graças a Miroke, havia se esquecido da chuva e tinha conseguido dormir bem. Ao se mexer na cama, notou que ele não estava mais por ali. Ascendeu a luz e deu uma olhada em todo o quarto apenas para constatar de que ele realmente não estava ali com ela.<p>

- Será que já levantou? _ perguntou a si mesma, atravessando o corredor até a sala. Lá estava ele. No colchão, coberto por um lençol. E completamente vestido.

* * *

><p>- Você não queria que eu dormisse de cueca no meio da sua sala, não é? _ ele provocou, enquanto colocava um pedaço de pão na boca _ Acho que seu pai não iria gostar nem um pouco se eu fizesse isso.<p>

- Acho que tem razão. _ ela comentou _ Eu nem vi você sair da cama.

- Sai depois que pegou no sono. _ ele respondeu _ Eu tentei não fazer barulho. Seu pai tinha que me ver na sala quando levantasse, não?

- Acho que está certo. _ ela sorriu _ Você é bem prevenido.

- Eu me esforço. _ ele riu _ Ah! Não sei se está lembrando, mas temos um compromisso no sábado, não é?

- Compromisso?

- Que cabeçuda. Não acredito que já se esqueceu. _ ele riu, colocando mais um pedaço de pão na boca _ Eu te falei no domingo, enquanto voltávamos do hotel. Sábado é o dia da minha competição de natação.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo.<strong>

**Esse foi bem rápido também. Eu consegui adiantar alguns capítulos. Estou escrevendo o 14 nesse momento.  
><strong>

**Eu achei muito fofo os dois planejando o futuro deles. O que acharam?  
><strong>

**Tenho certeza que muita gente pensou besteira quando leu o título. Rsrsrssrs.  
><strong>

**Calma. A cena deles vai acontecer, não se preocupem.  
><strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado.  
><strong>

**Um beijos.  
><strong>


	14. Conversando Entre Amigos

**Capítulo 13**

**"Conversando Entre Amigos"**

- É mesmo. Eu tinha me esquecido disso. _ Sango comentou.

Miroke balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. _ riu _ Nisso você não mudou nada. Vive esquecendo as coisas.

- Que injustiça! _ Sango se mostrou ofendida _ Eu nunca me esqueci do seu aniversário, esqueci?

- Mas se você se esquecesse disso iria merecer uns bons tapas no traseiro. _ sorriu torto _ E eu mesmo me encarregaria de fazer isso.

- Tonto! _ Sango bronqueou, olhando eu volta para ver se mais alguém tinha ouvido aquilo.

- Você me parece cheia de energia. _ ele observou _ Deve ter dormido bem.

- Graças a você. _ respondeu _ Obrigada. _ completou.

- Disponha. _ sorriu.

- Ainda não entendi como conseguiu chegar no meu quarto de maneira tão silenciosa. Ou só o ouvi quando já estava lá dentro.

- Os gatos não fazem barulho em sua caminhada. _ ele brincou, fazendo-a sorrir _ E depois, eu conheço sua casa de cor. Foi só localizar o corredor e seguir reto até o seu quarto acompanhando as paredes. Nem precisei do bastão, o que me deu uma vantagem extra em questões de discrição.

- E se os inquilinos tivessem mudado alguma coisa? _ Sango soltou _ Você não iria conseguir se localizar. Podia ter se machucado.

Miroke gostou de sua preocupação com relação a ele, mas não pareceu ele mesmo preocupado com a sua segurança. Ao contrário, estava se divertindo com isso.

- Era uma casa de aluguel. Se a pessoa vai fazer alguma reforma, tem que informar o proprietário. Você teria ficado sabendo através do seu pai e teria me contado. _ ele concluiu.

- Ás vezes eu me assusto com essa sua memória de elefante. _ ela comentou, impressionada.

- Não dizem por aí que os opostos se atraem? _ ele respondeu _ Minha memória é excelente, enquanto a sua... Sem comentários.

- Ei!

- Você é toda tímida e eu sou super extrovertido. _ continuou _ Você é mais organizada enquanto eu não me preocupo muito com isso. Você é uma virgem inexperiente, e eu... _ sorriu torto e não precisou completar. Só o início da frase já foi suficiente para fazê-la corar.

- Idiota... _ murmurou, azeda.

Os dois continuaram conversando até terminarem de comer. Souta já tinha ido para o colégio e seu pai para o trabalho. Nazumi estava tomando banho.

- Já está na hora de ir? _ Miroke perguntou.

- Quase. Eu entro as oito. Faltam uns dez minutos. _ respondeu.

Miroke levantou-se e Sango o acompanhou.

- Quer que eu vá com você até o trabalho? _ ele perguntou.

- Eu ainda tenho que terminar de me arrumar. _ Sango disse _ Sua mãe deve estar preocupada. É melhor ir para casa.

- Então tá. _ ele respondeu, dando mais alguns passos em direção a ela _ Tchau. _ roubou-lhe um selinho, acertando sua boca em cheio. Sorriu.

- Miroke! _ Sango ficou rubi. Olhou em volta desesperada apurando os ouvidos para ver se sua mãe tinha saído do banho ou não. Que bom. O chuveiro ainda estava ligado.

- A intenção era te dar um beijo no rosto como todos fazem, mas você colocou essa boca linda no caminho. _ ele justificou.

- Ah, tá. Vou fingir que acredito em você. _ Sango comentou com sarcasmo _ Não faça essas coisas aqui em casa!

- Então se for fora da sua casa eu posso fazer? _ ele questionou, com outro sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Não pode fazer hora nenhuma! _ ela foi enfática e tentou ser enérgica, mas como Miroke tinha dito no dia anterior ela nunca intimidava ele.

Miroke sorriu. Kirara surgir na cozinha, escalando as roupas de Miroke até seu ombro, como fizera na noite anterior.

- Ora, bom dia minha filhinha dorminhoca. _ cumprimentou.

- Mi! _ ela respondeu, ronronando quando ele lhe acariciou o corpinho pequeno.

- Papai agora não tem muito tempo para você. Tem que ir para a casa dele porque a mamãe tem que trabalhar. _ ele explicou _ Mas assim que der, o papai vai vir te fazer uma visita, está bem?

- Mi! _ Kirara andou por seus ombros, esfregando-se em seu pescoço.

- Eu também amo você. _ ele riu, colocando-a no chã sua mamãe também. _ sorriu torto, fazendo Sango sorrir também.

* * *

><p>A quinta e a sexta feira passaram sem maiores problemas.<p>

Com a chegada do fim de semana, o movimento no pet shop aumentou e tudo ficou tão corrido que Sango não tinha tempo de pensar em mais nada.

A cada dia que passava, Sango descobria uma coisa diferente que tinha que fazer e sentia-se crescer cada vez mais no trabalho. Alguns dos filhotes que tinham chegado na segunda já tinham sido vendidos, mas a maioria ainda estava por ali e eram uma companhia para ela nos momentos em que a loja ficava vazia.

No sábado de manhã, Agome passou na pet shop para almoçar com Sango. Sentadas na cozinha dela as duas ficaram conversando e pondo as coisas em dia.

- Você não sabe o que o Inuyasha aprontou comigo essa semana. _ Agome disse.

- Conta tudo. _ Sango estimulou _ Não me esconda nenhum detalhe mais sórdido.

- Sango. _ Agome ficou vermelha, mas riu _ Bom, nós fomos ao cinema na quarta. Chegamos em casa já era umas dez horas ou mais. Embaixo daquela chuva toda.

- Nossa, e que chuva hein? _ Sango emendou _ O Miroke estava em casa e nem conseguiu ir embora.

- Opa! Opa! Opa! _ Agome exclamou _ Pára tudo, amiga! Está me dizendo que o Miroke dormiu na sua casa?

- Sim. _ Sango respondeu.

- E não rolou nada? _ Agome quis saber.

- Não. _ Sango tentou omitir o fato de terem se amassado por uns quinze minutos no sofá e depois ele ter ido para a cama dela e terem se amassado por mais uma meia hora. Sem contar a "despedida amistosa" na quinta-feira de manhã _ Talvez... Uma coisinha ou outra... _ balbuciou, por fim.

- Conta. _ Agome ordenou.

- Não senhora. Primeiro a sua história. _ Sango atirou de volta.

- Está bem. _ Agome concordou _ Mas depois você vai me contar direito essa história do Miroke na sua casa.

- Tudo bem. Eu conto tudo o que você quiser. _ Sango garantiu _ Mas me conte como terminou o seu cinema com o Inuyasha.

- Certo. Chegamos em casa e estava aquela chuva. Ele pediu para que eu não saísse do carro, tirou a blusa que estava, deu a volta no carro, abriu a porta e me cobriu para que não me molhasse.

- Awn... Que lindo! _ Sango exclamou _ Não se fazem mais homens assim hoje em dia. _ suspirou.

- Não é mesmo? _ Agome sorriu _ Também achei muito fofo da parte dele. Foi aí que eu achei que iriamos nos despedir, sabe? _ ela questionou, com voz sugestiva.

- Sei. _ Sango sorriu.

- Mas o garoto não me vira e diz que vai entrar comigo? Fiquei em pânico! _ Agome exclamou.

- Eu imagino. Conhecendo bem você, deve ter ficado mesmo. _ riu.

- É sério! Ele praticamente me arrastou para dentro da casa e ainda deu uma cantada na minha mãe! _ Agome balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Sua mãe deve ter adorado. _ Sango comentou, sensatamente _ Não é todo dia que se recebe uma cantada de um cara como Inuyasha.

- Com certeza ela gostou. _ Agome respondeu, cortando seu bife _ Já considerou ele o melhor genro do mundo em dois segundos.

Sango riu.

- Depois vieram Souta e o vovô. _ Agome continuou _ Com Souta foi fácil. Foi só começar a falar com ele de rock, futebol e vídeo game, que os dois se tornaram melhores amigos. Mas com o vovô... _ Agome fez uma careta ao se lembrar _... Vovô acha que estamos no século passado. Teve cada atitude absurda que eu fico tonta só de lembrar. Mas Inuyasha escapou com perfeição de todas elas. _ sorriu, orgulhosa.

Sango a observou.

- Teve mais algum avanço entre vocês que eu deva saber?

- Ele... Pediu a minha mão em namoro para minha família. _ respondeu ficando cor-de-rosa e deixando a amiga paralisada.

* * *

><p>Ao fim de mais uma canção, o grupo decidiu fazer uma pausa. Sentando-se nos confortáveis pufes da sala de música de Miroke, se reuniram em torno da mesinha central e começaram a saborear os petiscos que sua mãe havia preparado para eles.<p>

- Hum, eu já estava esquecendo. _ Ayame comentou, pondo molho no seu _ Papai me disse que o dono da Club´s Bar está querendo nos contratar para uma apresentação na festa de aniversário da boate.

Todos a olharam, paralisados. O pai de Ayame atuava como uma espécie de empresário da banda. Nos momentos que tinha folga, ele se dedicava a correr atrás de trabalhos para eles. O Club´s Bar era muito conceituado na cidade. Todas as bandas novas sonhavam em fazer ao menos um show lá.

- E você pretendia contar isso para a gente quando? _ Inuyasha ralhou, sarcástico.

- Me desculpem. _ Ayame se defendeu _ Não é nada certo ainda. Estão apenas falando sobre a possibilidade. Não achei que era tão importante.

- Club´s Bar é _sempre _importante, Ayame. _ Inuyasha lembrou.

- Calma. Também não precisa exagerar Inuyasha. _ Kouga interveio _ Ayame já falou para a gente. É isso o que importa, não é?

- Eu sei me defender sozinha, obrigada. _ Ayame atirou a Kouga, azeda.

- Ui. _ Inuyasha e Miroke disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok. _ Kouga pareceu incomodado com isso _ Não falo mais nada. _ e saiu.

Ayame baixou os olhos, sentindo-se culpada. Kouga podia ser o responsável por sua tristeza, mas não era justo que a ficasse descarregando em cima do rapaz. Eles nunca tinham conversado abertamente sobre isso, afinal. Ele não tinha como saber que ela estava apaixonada por ele e que o fato de ele ser um galinha incondicional a deixava perturbada.

- Kouga. _ ela chamou, indo atrás dele.

- Escute o que vou dizer. _ Inuyasha comentou _ Entre esses dois ainda vai dar casamento.

- E você ainda tinha dúvidas disso? _ Miroke respondeu, rindo.

- Esqueci de te falar. _ Inuyasha comentou _ Pedi Agome em namoro.

- Ora. _ Miroke sorriu, aprovando a atitude do amigo _ Vejo que meu amigo está amadurecendo. Fico contente em saber.

- Eu não podia ficar na vida mansa para sempre, não é? _ Inuyasha comentou, pondo mais um petisco na boca _ Agome não é como essas garotas com quem convivi. Ela é especial.

- Uau. _ Miroke exclamou, realmente surpreso _ Nunca imaginei que um dia ouviria isso de você.

- Não me provoque. _ Inuyasha pediu, ficando rosado.

- Não é provocação. Estou sendo sincero. _ Miroke garantiu _ Você sempre achou graça no fato de eu esperar anos por Sango. Mas agora acho que pode entender o que eu sinto. É bom, não é? Você querer que aquela pessoa, não importa onde esteja. Não importa o quanto tenha que esperar para estar com ela.

- Talvez eu entenda um pouco. _ Inuyasha admitiu _ Mas não sei se teria a sua paciência, amigo. O lance entre você e Sango é único. Você se apaixonou pela sua melhor amiga aos doze anos, esperou dez anos por ela e quando ela volta, tem que disputa-la com o mané do Kuranosuke. E ainda se contentar com o papel de amante da menina. _ balançou a cabeça _ Eu não teria tanta paciência.

- Mas tem coisa mais divertida do que saber que aquele imbecil está com um monte de chifres na cabeça? _ comentou, e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Não. Não tem. _ mais risos.

- E depois... _ Miroke disse por fim _... Eu sei que não serei o amante da Sango para sempre. Ela não o ama, Inuyasha. Eu percebo isso. Ela não se refere a ele com a paixão que deveria. Escreve o que estou dizendo. Sango ainda será só minha. Ela pode até não admitir, mas o seu coração me pertence.

* * *

><p>- Kouga... _ Ayame chamou com voz baixinha o rapaz encostado no pilar da área de Miroke com cara de poucos amigos _... Me desculpe... Eu realmente não queria ter dito aquilo.<p>

Kouga virou os olhos para ela. Aquele rosto tão lindo e que lhe despertava sempre tanto amor, agora transparecia mágoa e a enchia de culpa. Era uma idiota. Não dizia a ele o que sentia, não lhe dava uma chance de se aproximar e ainda descontava nele as suas próprias frustrações. Era muito egoísta.

- Me desculpe. _ repetiu, baixando os olhos.

Kouga suspirou. Indo até ela.

- Olha. _ começou _ Está tudo bem, ok?

Ayame o olhou, descrente.

- É sério. _ insistiu, dando um daqueles sorrisos tortos que só ele era capaz _Eu só quero entender o que está acontecendo, está bem? Porque nos últimos tempos, você parece estar querendo me evitar.

- Não estou fazendo isso. _ ela disse sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Pode não perceber, Ayame. _ ele ressaltou _ Mas está sim. Nos ensaios, só conversamos o estritamente necessário. Você me afasta de qualquer tipo de aproximação. Eu te chamo para sair, e você nega sem ao menos pensar. E agora isso lá na sala de música. O que foi? Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

- Não. Não fez nada. _ Ayame garantiu.

- Eu pensei que a gente fosse amigo. _ Kouga comentou _ Eu sei que ás vezes exagero, mas acima da garota linda e sexy que você é _ sorriu charmoso _ você ainda é a Ayame. Minha amiga e companheira de banda. É claro que se eu pudesse dar uns pegas em você eu iria adorar. _ completou, se aproximando um pouco mais.

Ayame trancou a cara.

- Está vendo? _ ela mostrou _ Isso é o que me deixa mais irritada em você.

- O que? _ ele pareceu confuso.

- Você não sabe falar sério! _ Ayame disse _ Estamos aqui tendo uma conversa de verdade pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos e você tem que emendar numa cantada. Você simplesmente não sabe tratar uma garota como igual, Kouga. Para você, todas são meros pedaços de carne a disposição do seu menu pessoal. Estou cheia disso!

- Que exagero, gatinha. _ respondeu _ Não precisa ficar tão nervosa. Eu poderia mostrar a você como se trata uma garota se você me desse uma chance. _ sugeriu, colocando a mão em seu rosto _ Delícia. _ soltou, aproximando o rosto de forma sugestiva.

Ayame deu-lhe um tapa na mão, empurrando-o para longe.

- Seu imbecil! _ gritou _ Me deixe em paz. _ e saiu correndo para fora da casa.

Kouga ficou observando-a partir, sem saber o que fazer.

- Essa mulher ainda vai me deixar louco. _ grunhiu, voltando para dentro da casa.

* * *

><p>- Ele... Fez o que? _ Sango custava a acreditar.<p>

- Pediu minha mão em namoro. _ Agome respondeu.

- Você tá brincando, né? _ Sango quis saber.

- Porque? É tão impossível assim que ele se interessasse em namorar comigo? _ Agome se sentiu ofendida.

Sango riu.

- Não seja boba. _ disse _ Não é a isso que me refiro. Quero dizer, pediu sua mão literalmente? Para sua família? Como faziam antigamente?

- Sim. Sim. E sim. _ Agome respondeu as três perguntas, com um sorriso imenso nos lábios _ Foi tão romântico. Constrangedor, admito. Mas romântico.

- Que inveja... _ Sango fez biquinho _ ... Kuranosuke me roubou um beijo sem aviso prévio e pediu para me namorar direto a mim, com direito a pressão psicológica e tudo mais para que eu aceitasse.

- Você... Não está feliz, não é amiga? _ Agome observou.

Sango balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Antes eu daria qualquer coisa para ter Kuranosuke Takeda ao meu lado como meu namorado. Mas agora que o tenho, sinto que não era isso o que realmente queria. _ admitiu _ O pior é que já tentei terminar com ele, mas ele sempre dá um jeito de interromper o assunto. _ trancou a cara _ Miroke também não ajuda em nada.

- Falando nisso, eu quero que me conte tudinho. _ Agome emendou o assunto _ Que história é essa do Miroke dormindo na sua casa?

- Ele foi me visitar a noite na quarta. _ Sango explicou _ A gente costuma se ver sempre e não sei por que cargas d´água ele foi me inventar de me visitar justo no dia em que minha família não estava em casa.

Agome lançou-lhe um olhar acusador.

- Eu juro que não falei nada para ele que estava sozinha. _ Sango garantiu, mas Agome continuou com o olhar desconfiado _ É sério! O Kuranosuke estava lá comigo. Ele não sabe de nada do que rola de vez em quando entre Miroke e eu, mas sei que tem ciúmes da nossa proximidade.

- E com toda razão, diga-se de passagem. _ Agome comentou.

- Eu sei. _ Sango sentiu-se culpada _ É por isso que eu tenho que terminar com o Kuranosuke o mais rápido possível, entende? Se for para realmente acontecer algo entre o Miroke e eu, eu quero que seja do jeito certo. Sem segredos. Sem ter que esconder nada de ninguém.

Agome sorriu, vitoriosa.

- O que foi? _ Sango achou que a amiga estava louca.

- Isso é uma admissão? _ Agome questionou, com o mesmo sorriso vitorioso.

- Do que? _ Sango fez-se de desentendida.

- De que eu estava certa o tempo todo. _ Agome disse _ De que havia mais do que amizade entre o Miroke e você. De que você está completamente, incondicionalmente e perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

- Eu não disse isso. _ Sango teimou.

- Mas disse que há a possibilidade de haver algo entre vocês. E que quer que isso aconteça do jeito certo. Ou seja, resumindo você está louca para dar um ponta pé na bunda do Kuranosuke para poder ter o Miroke como namô oficial.

- Agome!

- Há! _ Agome provocou _ Sango está amando!

- Sua boba! _ retrucou, mas não segurou o riso.

* * *

><p>- Cadê a Ayame? _ Inuyasha perguntou, ao ver que ele entrava sozinho.<p>

- Foi embora. _ disse _ Ela briga comigo e ainda se faz de ofendida. Mulheres. _ rosnou.

- O que você fez para ela? _ Miroke trancou a cara.

- Porque eu tenho que ser o culpado de tudo por aqui? _ ele se defendeu.

- Porque Ayame não é o tipo de pessoa que faz drama sem ter um motivo. _ Miroke respondeu.

Isso fez Kouga pensar. Estaria ele fazendo algo que a magoasse sem que percebesse?

* * *

><p>As duas meninas seguiram conversando pela rua até o pet shop. Enquanto desciam, a grande casa de três andares abria o portão de sua garagem para deixar passar seu proprietário no luxuoso carro vermelho.<p>

- Belo carro. _ Agome comentou _ Quem é?

- Eu não sei. _ Sango respondeu _ Ouvi falar que trabalha no ramo de automóveis, mas nunca vi a cara dele. Os poucos que viram disseram que é muito metido. Não fala com ninguém.

- Eu, hein... _ Agome soltou, observando o carro virar a esquina.

Foi então que viram uma moto lilás passar voando por lá.

- Aquela não era a Ayame? _ Agome questionou.

- Eu acho que sim. _ Sango responde moto dela pelo menos. Provavelmente estava na casa do Miroke, ensaiando com a banda.

- Ela passou tão rápido. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa por lá? _ Agome comentou, preocupada.

- Pode ser. _ Sango respondeu _ Temos que tentar falar com ela depois.

- Eu vou falar com Inuyasha agora. _ Agome disse _ Se estavam ensaiando, ele ainda deve estar na casa do Miroke.

- Ficou abusada depois que começou a namorar ele, hein amiga? _ Sango comentou, rindo.

- Só estou preocupada. _ deu de ombros.

- E por falar nos meninos, hoje é a competição de natação do Miroke.

- Sim. O Inuyasha e Kouga também competirão na categoria deles.

- Eu vou assim que sair do trabalho. Já avisei a doutora que tenho que sair duas horas em ponto hoje pois tenho um compromisso.

- Um compromisso importantíssimo. _ Agome complementou.

- Claro que sim. _ Sango riu _ Podíamos ir juntas. Quando sair da casa do Miroke, passa lá em casa. Isso é, se você for né.

- E perder o Inuyasha de sunga? Mas nem a pau, meu bem! _ Agome respondeu.

As duas amigas riram e seguiram a rua até o trabalho de Sango.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui está mais um capítulo.<strong>

**Fico tão feliz que às vezes quando vou ver os comentários tenho a agradável surpresa de ter mais uma leitora nova comentando. Isso me faz um bem enorme, vocês nem imaginam.**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo carinho de vocês e por estarem acompanhando a minha história.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Beijos a todas!**


	15. Competição  Parte 1

**Capítulo 14**

**"Competição – Parte 1"**

O lugar estava cheio.

Mais do que isso, estava completamente lotado, apinhado de gente em todas as direções. Sango não cansava de se surpreender em como as coisas tinham mudado nesses dez anos que ficara fora do país. Quando fora para a Argentina, a moda entre as pessoas era o judô, o karatê... Enfim. Artes marciais. Hoje em dia estava claro que o esporte principal na cidade era a natação, já que a cidade toda parecia se reunir ali.

Depois da conversa com Agome, Sango havia comentado com Kuranosuke que iria à competição. A conversa não havia terminado de forma muito agradável.

_- Sango... Eu realmente não gosto dessa história de você ficar andando tanto com o Miroke. _ ele dissera, encostado no pé de sakura._

_- Eu sei que isso te incomoda. Mas minha presença é importante para ele. E é importante para mim também. Acima de tudo, Miroke é meu amigo. Eu quero estar lá para poder apoiá-lo._

_- Não quero que você vá. _ ele soltou._

_- Eu vou. _ teimou_ Não tem nada que me faça mudar de idéia. Aliás, foi bom você aparecer aqui em casa hoje. _ fez uma pausa _ Eu... Ainda tenho que conversar com você, e..._

_- Nossa, olha a hora! _ ele exclamou, de repente _ Eu tenho que entrar. Estou atrasado para o trabalho._

_- Não, espera! _ ela o segurou pelo braço quando ele passou por ela em direção a própria casa _ Kuranosuke. Não adianta seguir com isso. Eu... Eu quero terminar._

_Ele fechou a cara._

_- Não é você..._

_- "Não é você, sou eu." Não vai vir com essa agora, vai? _ ele atirou, azedo.  
><em>

_- É sério. _ disse _ Sou eu. Eu não estou feliz com isso. Eu... _ gaguejou _ ... Eu acho que estou... Gosta..._

_- Miroke._

_- Como disse?_

_- É por causa dele, não é?_ questionou _ Você gosta dele._

_Sango corou._

_- Eu sabia! _ sua expressão ficou abatida _ Tinha que ter um motivo para você não me corresponder._

_- Me desculpe. _ pediu _ Eu... Realmente não tenho certeza de nada ainda, mas... Eu não quero te prender._

_- Não me importo! _ garantiu _ Sango, eu amo você. _ seus olhos eram súplices.  
><em>

_- Eu... Fico lisonjeada. Mas... Kuranosuke, a verdade é que por mais que eu tente, não consigo sentir o mesmo. _

_Kuranosuke baixou os olhos._

_- O que eu fiz de errado? _ quis saber._

_- Nada! _ Sango garantiu _ Mas como eu disse, o problema é comigo. Você é um bom homem, gentil, educado e romântico. Mas meu coração não consegue te amar, por mais que eu queira. É mais forte do que eu._

_- Então... Isso é o fim? _ ele perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta.  
><em>

_- Sim._

_Kuranosuke entrou em sua casa, sem dizer mais nada. O clima tinha ficado muito pesado entre eles. Mas pelo menos havia uma coisa boa nisso tudo._

_Estava livre._

Sango pressionou a bolsa contra o corpo para poder passar pelas várias pessoas que entravam no recinto. Não era que temia ser roubada. Mas dentro de sua bolsa encontravam-se os papéis impressos por Agome naquela semana. Estava louca para mostrar a ele.

- Sango, espere por nós! _ Kohaku gritou indignado, ao ver que ela avançava deixando-os para trás _ Está tão curiosa assim para ver o Miroke de sunguinha?

Esse comentário a fez estacar, dando tempo para os outros a alcançarem.

- Não seja estúpido! _ ralhou, omitindo fato de que ver Miroke em trajes mínimos já não era nenhuma novidade para ela. Não precisava deixar seu pai mais carrancudo do que já ficara pelo comentário anterior do irmão mais novo.

- Eu acho que você tá louquinha para vê-lo de sunga. Sua tarada! _ provocou _ "Ai, Miroke. Você é tão gostoso... Me deixa maluquinha..." _ imitou uma voz feminina.

- Kohaku, pare com isso! _ Sango e Nazumi ordenaram ao mesmo tempo. Yesung ficou ainda mais carrancudo.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha estava se aquecendo na beira da piscina, junto com Kouga e Miroke. Por enquanto ainda estavam todos vestidos, mas já arrancavam os suspiros do fã clube do AMIK que se reunia nas cadeiras da frente para apreciar a competição. E a vista também, por que não?<p>

- Inuyasha! _ gritava uma.

- Kouga, olha para mim! _ gritava outra.

- Miroke, fofo! _ gritavam todas.

Os outros competidores também tinham suas admiradoras, mas nada superava o trio da AMIK. Eram uma banda estraordinária, campeões de natação e bem de vida, além de serem lindos de morrer. Aqueles caras tinham algum defeito?

- Inu! _ Agome chegou correndo, abraçando o namorado com força _ Desculpe o atraso. Tive que esperar a Sango sair do trabalho.

- Não tem problema. _ sorriu _ Importante é que você veio. _ completou, tocando-lhe os lábios cheios.

- Oi. _ Sango cumprimentou, corando com Miroke lhe lançou um sorriso.

- Oi. _ os rapazes responderam.

- Olá, Agome. _ Kouga cumprimentou.

- Nossa, me desculpem. _ Agome pediu _ Nem vi vocês aí.

- Isso é normal já que agora você só tem olhos para o Inuyasha. _ Kouga comentou.

Agome corou. Inuyasha ficou cheio de si.

- Não seja dramático, Kouga. _ Inuyasha disse _ Agome estava com a gente na casa do Miroke até algumas horas atrás. E depois, ela não tem mesmo que ficar dando atenção para outros caras. Eu sou suficiente para ela.

- É mesmo. _ Agome murmurou em concordância, muito vermelha, se abraçando mais forte a ele.

- Viu só? _ Inuyasha provocou.

- Não se preocupe Inuyasha. Agome é sua e de mais ninguém. _ garantiu.

- Você parece estar lidando muito bem com isso, Kouga. _ Miroke observou _ Pelo que me consta, também estava de olho em Agome.

Agome corou. Inuyasha intensificou a força no braço que estava em volta dela, de maneira possessiva.

- Como diria a Ayame, eu posso ser o maior galinha do mundo Miroke. Mas fura olho eu nunca fui. _ ele se defendeu.

- Isso é verdade. _ Inuyasha foi obrigado a concordar, relaxando um pouco _ Kouga e eu sempre disputamos quando o assunto é mulher. Temos o gosto parecido. Mas quando um vence, o outro respeita. Isso é lei entre nós.

Agome lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Eu ainda estou aqui. _ ela disse.

- Desculpe, amorzinho. _ ele riu _ Eu quis dizer nos meus tempos de solteiro. Agora sou um cara acorrentado a você e mais ninguém.

- Acho bom mesmo. _ enfatizou, corando por se mostrar tão ciumenta. Estavam namorando a três dias e meio e ela já se achava a dona de Inuyasha. Tentou mudar de assunto. _ E por falar na Ayame, onde ela se meteu? Pensei que viesse assistir a competição.

- Não sei de nada. _ Inuyasha respondeu _ Não a vejo desde o ensaio de quinta. Vocês sabem de alguma coisa?

- Eu não sei de nada dela também. _Miroke respondeu _ Não consigo falar com ela. O celular só dá desligado _ E você, Kouga?

- Hunf. Se ela não falou nem com você que é com quem ela se dá melhor entre nós três, iria falar comigo?

- Vocês brigaram? _ Sango estranhou o tom de Kouga. Ela e Agome também tinham vindo conversando sobre isso. Não tinham conseguido falar com Ayame desde o dia em que a viram passar de moto em alta velocidade na esquina da rua de Sango.

- Sei lá. Aquela garota é maluca! _ disse, exasperado _ Estávamos tendo um papo na boa, de repente a garota começa a ficar agressiva e sai correndo. Não entendi nada.

- E você tem certeza absoluta que não fez nada que a irritasse? _ Agome questionou.

- Qual é o problema de vocês, hein? _ zangou-se _ Porque sempre acham que o culpado sou eu?

- Não é questão de ser culpado ou não, Kouga. _ Sango explicou _ É que às vezes as coisas são meio complicadas. Uma coisa que talvez soe natural para você talvez não signifique o mesmo para a Ayame.

- E porque isso aconteceria? _ Kouga quis saber _ Eu não disse nada demais. Disse que era linda, sexy e que adoraria ficar com ela.

As meninas ficaram mexidas com aquilo. Até que ponto ia o interesse de Kouga por Ayame? Será que ele sabia do amor da garota por ele? Será que se contassem a ele que ela o amava, as coisas poderiam ser resolvidas entre eles?

- Você disse que queria ficar com ela em que sentido? Isso é muito importante. _ Agome questionou.

- Eu sei lá. _ Kouga respondeu _ Só disse que queria dar uns pegas nela. E é o que eu quero mesmo. O que tem de errado nisso?

Os outros quatro trancaram a cara.

- O que foi?

- Está tudo errado! _ Agome respondeu _ Você simplesmente não deveria ter falado isso.

- E por que não? _ Kouga quis saber _ Eu falo isso para todas. E elas não têm essas crises de choro malucas.

- Não seja tonto! Com ela é diferente. Não pode trata-la da mesma forma que trata as outras mulheres. _ Agome retrucou.

- E ela é especial por acaso? Ah, sim. Como não percebi. Ela em que ter tratamento vip, não é? _ ele disse, com sarcasmo.

- Sim! _ as duas moças responderam juntas e com tons tão irritados que assustaram Miroke e Inuyasha.

- E por que, posso saber? _ Kouga retrucou.

- É por que ela... _ Agome teve a intenção de falar. Estava claro que ele não sabia dos sentimentos da ruiva por ele, ou então não diria essas coisas, a não ser que fosse mesmo muito canalha. Essa era a chance de descobrir. Mas um olhar de Sango a fez interromper a frase. Por mais que quisessem ajudar Ayame, isso era algo que deveria partir dela. Não tinham o direito de expor seus sentimentos quando ela mesma ainda não tinha reunido coragem para tanto _ ... Esquece.

- É isso o que eu quero dizer. _ Kouga balançou a cabeça, colocando as mãos em volta da barra da camisa _ Vocês mulheres são todas malucas. _ e a tirou, arrancando um berro conjunto de seu fã clube.

Os outros dois começaram a tirar as roupas e os gritos por eles ficaram tão histéricos que o resto da arquibancada virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo por ali. E isso só gerou mais gritos, agora das moças que estavam sentadas mais longe.

Miroke e Inuyasha tentaram pelo menos disfarçar a presunção estampada em seus rostos em respeito a presença das meninas ali, mas Kouga não se fez de rogado, lançando as meninas da plateia seu melhor sorriso.

- Kyyaaaaaahhh! _ mais gritos soaram enquanto Agome ficava rosada com a visão de Inuyasha só de sunga, os músculos perfeitos a mostra.

- Viram só? Eu não preciso me preocupar com a doida da Ayame. Eu tenho a garota que eu quiser quando eu quiser. Segundo ela mesma falou, tenho meu menu pessoal. Porque eu ficaria me preocupando com as crises dela?

Agome e Sango tiveram vontade de voar no pescoço de Kouga. Inuyasha teve que conter Agome, que corou violentamente quando o corpo musculoso e semi nu de Inuyasha teve contato com o dela. Miroke avançou alguns centímetros em direção a Kouga para conter Sango caso fosse necessário. Mas apesar da raiva, ela limitou-se a lançar-lhe uma carranca mal humorada.

- Não é ela ali? _ Inuyasha questionou a ver a bela ruiva caminhando entre as pessoas e olhando em todas as direções, provavelmente buscando por eles.

- Eu vou lá busca-la. _ Kouga disse e saiu em direção a ela.

- O Kouga é tão idiota! _ Sango ralhou _ Como pode dizer essas coisas e agir desse jeito com a Ayame? Ela é uma pessoa super do bem e gosta dele. Ele deveria deixar de ser tão tapado e perceber o que acontece em torno dele.

- Me desculpe o trocadilho, florzinha... _ Miroke provocou _ ... Mas nesse momento podemos testemunhar um caso clássico do sujo falando do mal lavado.

Inuyasha e Agome riram. Sango o olhou torto.

- Não me provoque você também, Miroke. _ advertiu _ Já estou irritada o suficiente com o descaso do Kouga, não me tire do sério também. _ suspirou _ Porque ele tem que ser tão insensível?

- Não acho que seja o caso, Sango. _ Agome comentou, observando enquanto Kouga alcançava Ayame _ Eu acho que, apesar de não admitir, Kouga tem algum interesse em Ayame, ou não insistiria tanto em conquista-la. Talvez ele ainda não tenha nem percebido, mas no fundo gosta dela.

- Talvez ele só esteja insistindo pelo fato de ela se negar a ele todas às vezes. Kouga é um caçador. Ele coleciona conquistas. Se uma menina lhe diz "não", torna-se um desafio. E isso é interessante para homens desse tipo. _ Sango comentou.

- Desde quando entende tanto da alma masculina, florzinha? _ Miroke quis saber com um sorriso no rosto, mas o maxilar trancado.

Ela lhe lançou outro olhar torto, para rodar os olhos incrédula em seguida.

- Desde quando eu tenho um bom exemplo bem na minha frente. _ respondeu, fazendo todos rirem.

- No meu caso é diferente. _ ele lembrou _ Eu AMO você. É natural que eu insista. Eu quero você para mim.

Sango corou com essas palavras. Apesar de saber que os outros sabiam do que Miroke sentia por ela, era a primeira vez que ele dizia diretamente que a amava diante de outras pessoas. Isso a deixou mexida.

- E depois _ continuou _ você será minha de qualquer maneira, eu não tenho porque parar de insistir.

- Não seja tão convencido. _ ela bronqueou, arrancando mais risadas do outro casal.

* * *

><p>- Ayame! _ Kouga chamou, fazendo a moça corar a olhar para ele.<p>

- "Ótimo. Com tantas pessoas, porque logo ele tinha que ser o primeiro a me ver?" _ pensou, tentando controlar os pulos frenéticos que sentia em seu coração.

- Oi. _ ele cumprimentou, sorrindo charmoso.

- Oi. _ ela respondeu, virando um pouco os olhos para longe dos olhos celestes de Kouga. Ela não queria que ele percebesse a dúvida que ainda pairava em seu olhar.

Ela havia relutado muito em vir a competição. Ainda estava magoada pela forma que Kouga a tratara na última vez que tinham se visto. Ela havia deixado o celular desligado propositalmente. Não queria falar com ninguém. Mas ela sempre ia às competições dos meninos para torcer por eles. Era um hábito que havia desenvolvido desde que entrara na banda. Ela gostava de vê-los competir. De torcer por eles. Principalmente por Kouga. A hora mais emocionante era quando ele vencia e soltava aquele genuíno sorriso de felicidade.

Kouga podia até pensar que seu melhor sorriso era aquele charmoso que usava em suas conquistas, mas Ayame pensava diferente. Para ela, o sorriso mais lindo de Kouga era o que ele dava quando estava feliz.

Mas ele nunca saberia disso. Não iria dar a ele o gostinho de saber que ela o observava mais do que o necessário. Não mesmo.

- Você veio. _ ele comentou _ Eu achei que não fosse querer vir hoje pareceu tão zangada comigo naquele dia.

- Eu sempre venho ás competições da natação. _ Ayame respondeu _ A novidade seria se eu não viesse, não é?

- Sim. Isso seria novidade. _ Kouga respondeu _ Não sei por que me sinto tão surpreso. Acho que só estou aliviado por ter me perdoado caso tenha feito algo a você.

Ayame suspirou.

- Eu vim porque eu gosto da competição, Kouga. _ ela disse _ Não vim por sua causa.

Kouga sentiu um solavanco.

- Mas... Você vai torcer por mim, não vai? _ Kouga sorriu, charmoso.

- Eu tenho mais dois amigos competindo aqui além de você. _ disse _ Vou torcer por todos. Agora, se puder me levar até eles, eu agradeceria.

Kouga não entendia porque, mas de alguma forma aquelas palavras dela o irritaram. Contrariado, ele a guiou até os amigos.

* * *

><p>Os três rapazes tinham pulado na água para se aquecerem e as meninas ficaram nos bancos próximos a borda da piscina conversando.<p>

Cada competidor tinha direito de uma ter uma pessoa sentada junto com o treinador para torcer por ele. Em geral, levavam as esposas ou namoradas, mas podia ser um outro amigo, a mãe, ou quem ele quisesse trazer. Ayame sempre sentava ali para torcer pelos três. E em geral quem a acompanhava era a mãe de Miroke, mas Sura não viu problema em deixar Sango substituí-la dessa vez. Inuyasha normalmente não ligava para essas coisas, mas dessa vez tinha feito questão que Agome ficasse ali.

- Ayame o que aconteceu, afinal? _ Sango quis saber _ Tentamos te ligar várias vezes. Nós a vimos passar rápido de moto perto de casa e depois Agome foi à casa do Miroke, e lhe disseram que você e Kouga tinham discutido. Ficamos preocupadas.

- Eu peço desculpas a vocês. _ Ayame olhou-as _ Eu fiquei tão furiosa que não queria falar com ninguém. Não imaginei que pudessem querer me ligar. Eu sequer pensei eu conversar com alguém sobre isso. _ riu com tristeza _ Quando se tem somente amigos homens, você não tem muito com quem desabafar.

- Que besteira! _ Agome disse, colocando as mãos nos quadris _ E nós somos o que?

Ayame a observou, sem saber o que responder.

- Nós nos consideramos suas amigas. _ Agome continuou _ Pensamos que pensasse da mesma forma. _ fingiu um tom ressentido, mas havia um brilho divertido em seu olhar.

- Eu as considero minhas amigas... _ Ayame admitiu _ ... Mas não pensei que me vissem da mesma forma. Quer dizer, olha só para vocês. São tão unidas. Fazem tudo juntas e eu acabei chegar na vida de vocês. Não quis me intrometer na sua amizade.

- Como você é boba! _ Sango provocou, dando-lhe um abraço _ Sempre há lugar para mais uma melhor amiga.

Ayame sorriu. Agome uniu-se ao abraço.

- Obrigada. _ Ayame agradeceu com sinceridade, sentindo que de agora em diante as coisas seriam diferentes.

- Oba, abraço feminino em grupo. _ a voz de Kouga surgiu _ Eu posso entrar também?

- Como você mesmo disse tão bem, é um "abraço feminino". A não ser que você se considere uma garota. _ Ayame respondeu, deixando-o sem graça.

- Mais um ponto para a Ayame, Kouga. _ Inuyasha provocou, saindo da água também.

- Cala a boca. _ o moreno retrucou, fazendo Inuyasha rir _ Ela não diria essas coisas se experimentasse o que eu posso oferecer.

Foi a vez de Ayame corar.

- Muita propaganda para pouca ação. _ Ayame tentou brincar _ Não sei se é mesmo capaz de fazer tudo o que diz.

- Quer que eu te mostre, gatinha? _ e lhe lançou aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego _ Posso fazer você engolir o que disse em quinze minutos trancado com você no quarto.

- Não. Deixa pra lá. _ ela murmurou, sem saber para onde olhar e mais vermelha que seus cabelos ruivos, fazendo rir, vitorioso.

Miroke continuava treinando. Sango achava lindo como, apesar de todas as dificuldades, ele era valente e corria atrás de seus objetivos.

- Uau... _ Sango soltou sem querer em voz alta.

- Porque não pula lá na água com ele, amiga? _ Agome provocou, fazendo-a corar _ Ele poderia te dar umas aulas.

- Ele iria adorar. _ Inuyasha comentou.

- Porque não pula você com o Inuyasha? _ Sango provocou de volta _ Tenho certeza de que ele também poderia te ensinar muita coisa.

- Com certeza. _ Inuyasha concordou sorrindo torto, deixando a morena vermelha.

- Inuyasha! _ uma voz feminina chegou até eles nesse momento. Não era um grito histérico como os das fãs enlouquecidas na arquibancada. Era uma voz mais doce que chamava por ele _ Inuyasha, aqui!

Agome virou-se para Inuyasha quando ele reconheceu a linda morena que se aproximava, sorrindo.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo.<br>**

**Fico feliz de ver sempre vocês participando e dando opiniões e sugestões.  
><strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado.  
><strong>

**Esse capítulo eu decidi fazer em duas partes porque tinha muita coisa e achei que ficaria muito comprido para um capítulo só.  
><strong>

**A segunda parte já está praticamente finalizada e logo eu posto aqui.  
><strong>

**Uau... Alguém mais além de mim sentiu um "que" de desafio no pequeno debate de Ayame e Kouga? E Sango está livre para Miroke, o que podemos esperar de agora em diante? E quem será a linda jovem que chama por Inuyasha?  
><strong>

**Curiosas?  
><strong>

**Continuem a ler!  
><strong>

**Bjus a todas  
><strong>


	16. Competição  Parte 2

**Capítulo 15**

"**Competição – Parte 2"**

- Inuyasha! _ a moça continuava chamando e Inuyasha foi até o encontro dela. Agome foi atrás.

- Deu tempo de vir? _ ele perguntou, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto em cumprimento. Agome agarrou-se a cintura de Inuyasha de forma possessiva, sem se importar em ficar constrangida por estar abraçando-o quase nu. Ela tinha que marcar presença.

Aquela moça, apesar de aparentar ser alguns anos mais velha, era muito bonita. Tinha cabelos negros lisos e longos e olhos castanhos. Suas curvas eram discretas, mas suficientemente bonitas para chamar atenção. E o pior de tudo: Ela parecia ser legal.

- Ora. _ ela comentou _ Vejo que hoje está acompanhado? _ riu _ Aliás, você sempre está, não é seu menininho levado? _ ela comentou, com um sorriso _ Mas é a primeira vez que vejo uma moça aqui com você no banco dos acompanhantes.

- Eu sou a namorada dele. _ Agome disse, tentando soar simpática _ Meu nome é Agome Higurashi.

- Uma namorada de verdade? _ ela pareceu surpresa, o que irritou Agome _ Isso não é muito comum vindo de você. Meu menininho está crescendo. _ sorriu, deixando Inuyasha rosado.

Agome sentiu-se intimidada com a intimidade com a qual aquela moça tratava Inuyasha. O quanto eles já tinham avançado em sua proximidade? Ela era muito linda!

- Fico feliz que você esteja amadurecendo Inuyasha. _ comentou e virou-se para Agome _ Eu acho então que nos veremos sempre, Agome.

Agome ficou confusa. Aquela moça pretendia continuar frequentando a casa de Inuyasha mesmo sabendo que agora ele tinha um compromisso sério? Que abusada!

Inuyasha pareceu notar a insatisfação de Agome. E pareceu notar também que ela estava levando as coisas para um lado perigoso para ele. Decidiu intervir.

- Essa moça é Rin Nakamura. _ explicou _ Namorada do meu irmão mais velho.

Agome o olhou, surpresa. Inuyasha tinha comentado uma vez que tinha um irmão, mas não tinha dito que ele namorava. Na verdade, não tinha dito praticamente nada sobre ele. Sentiu-se culpada por desconfiar da moça. Agora ela parecia ainda mais legal.

- Noiva. _ Rin corrigiu Inuyasha _ Sessy e eu vamos nos casar em alguns meses. _ explicou _ Acho que seremos cunhadas. _ sorriu, deixando Agome vermelha com a simples idéia de se casar com Inuyasha.

- Ainda estamos muito no começo do namoro. _ Agome comentou _ Não chegamos a falar sobre isso.

- Vai por mim. _ Rin garantiu _ Se Inuyasha te assumiu como namorada, é porque tem intenções sérias com você. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes.

Agome ficou radiante com isso e Inuyasha parecia muito constrangido com essa história toda de casamento.

- Não ligue para a Rin. Ela se acha a minha irmã mais velha. _ tentou rir, mas Agome sentiu o ânimo baixar um pouco com o comentário dele. Ela tinha gostado da idéia dele querer algo sério com ela _ É que Rin me conhece desde criança. _ explicou _ Foi minha babá quando eu era moleque.

Isso a surpreendeu.

- Você parece tão jovem. _ disse a Rin.

- Obrigada. _ Rin agradeceu _ Na verdade, eu tinha catorze anos quando comecei a cuidar do Inu. Ele tinha sete. Era um pentelho. Tinha dias que se unia a Miroke e os dois quase me deixavam louca.

- Sango conviveu um pouco com Inuyasha quando era criança. Não me lembro dela ter me dito que ele teve uma babá.

- E você acha que ele espalhava isso para alguém? _ Rin riu _ Era orgulhoso demais para isso. _ comentou, fazendo Inuyasha corar _ Acho que Miroke foi o único que ficou sabendo disso porque frequentava a sua casa e ele lhe fez jurar guardar segredo.

- Que coisa. _ Agome soltou.

- O Sesshoumaru não veio com você, pelo que vejo. _ Inuyasha questionou, com um "que" de satisfação na voz.

- Sabe como ele é ocupado. _ Rin defendeu-o.

- Sei. Sei sim.

- Como ele é? _ Agome perguntou a Rin, já que suspeitava de que de Inuyasha não sairia muita coisa boa.

- Imbecil, mentecapto, arrogante, se acha o dono do mundo e da verdade absoluta, obsoleto... _ ele ia soltando, mas Agome não lhe estava dando atenção.

- É um homem nobre e de valor. _ Rin contradisse _ Elegante, educado, maduro e carinhoso.

- Feh! _ Inuyasha bufou.

- Como foi que se aproximaram? _ Agome perguntou interessada, fazendo o namorado rolar os olhos.

- Eu gostei de Sessy no momento em que pus os olhos nele. _ Rin corou com a lembrança _ É claro que naqueles tempos ele não me via de forma diferente. Ele é bem mais velho que Inuyasha, então já era um homem de vinte anos que já trabalhava e eu uma adolescente deslumbrada. Mas eu cuidei de Inuyasha até ele atingir seus onze anos, então já estava com dezoito. Foi aí que as coisas começaram a acontecer. _ sorriu marota.

- Ah, por favor! _ Inuyasha implorou _ Não quero saber de suas intimidades com aquele imbecil.

Agome virou-se para ele surpresa por demonstrar tanto rancor pelo irmão mais velho.

- E nem é para saber mesmo. _ brincou _ Cai fora. Isso é um papo entre cunhadas.

Agome riu.

- Já vou indo. _ dando um selinho em Agome e arrancando um sonoro "Ahhhh..." das fãs desiludidas, Inuyasha voltou para junto dos amigos.

- O que aconteceu? _ Agome quis saber, curiosa.

- Bom Inuyasha já se achava homem o bastante para se virar sozinho então pediu a mim que conversasse com os pais para que o liberassem da babá. Eu não vi problema nisso, já que era maior de idade, tinha terminado o colégio e precisava arranjar um emprego de verdade. Então eu fui conversar com eles.

_- Sinto muito, meus pais não se encontram nesse momento. _ ele disse, com a aquela voz que poderia soar baixa e fria para todos, mas soava extremamente charmosa para ela _ Eu posso te ajudar?_

_- E-Eu... Acho que sim. _ Rin gaguejou. Seus sentimentos por aquele homem tão charmoso tinham começado como uma paixonite adolescente, mas logo tinham tomado proporções gigantescas. Ela não conseguia olhar diretamente para ele. Não conseguir falar com ele, sem ficar vermelha _ Você já é adulto. É bem mais velho do que Inuyasha, então acho que pode se responsabilizar por ele. _ comentou _ Inuyasha me pediu para falar com seus pais para que lhe permitissem ficar sem babá. Já se acha grande o suficiente._

_Sesshoumaru pensou por uns instantes. _

_- Acho que dessa vez o pirralho disse algo que preste. _ comentou _ Não tem mesmo que continuar sendo tratado como um bebê. Está certo então. Conversarei com meus pais. Você já pode ir._

_Rin sentiu-se um pouco incomodada com a forma com que fora dispensada. Tudo bem, ele não precisava cair de amores por ela, mas ela merecia um mínimo de respeito pelos anos que haviam convivido._

_- E-Eu... Vou dizer a Inuyasha que está livre de mim. _ tentou sorrir _ Adeus._

_- Espere. _ ele disse _ Eu ainda não terminei._

_Rin virou-se para ele, sem entender._

_- Agora que não é mais nossa funcionária, creio que não terá problema se aceitar ir comigo ao concerto no teatro Metrópoles, hoje a noite._

_Rin sorriu, sentindo a esperança crescer dentro dela. Aquele homem que para ela era algo intocável. Um sonho impossível. Estava mesmo chamando-a para sair?_

Agome riu.

- Ele gostava de você! _ comentou _ Estava se segurando o tempo todo.

- E não é mesmo? _ Rin riu de volta _ Sessy foi sempre tão fechado com suas coisas... Seus sentimentos... _ suspirou _ Fiquei surpresa de verdade quando ele me convidou. Não era algo que eu esperaria vindo dele. Na verdade, aqui entre nós, eu planejava chegar nele quando saísse da casa.

- Sério?

- Sério. _ respondeu _ Estaria arriscando a tomar um toco daqueles, já que em se tratando do Sessy, tudo era possível. Mas eu o amava demais e estava disposta a arriscar. No fim, foi ele quem chegou em mim, o que só facilitou as coisas. _ comentou, rindo.

- Que bom que tudo deu certo no fim. _ Agome comentou. Era muito fácil conversar com ela, já que não era mais uma ameaça a ser detida _ Para quando é o casamento?

- Para o fim do ano. _ Rin respondeu, e sorriu radiante _ Confesso que estava preocupada. Inuyasha, por mais contrariado que possa estar, aceitou ser meu padrinho. Disse que faria o sacrifício de ficar uma hora parado perto do irmão por mim. _ riu.

- Está preocupada que eles briguem? _ Agome sondou. Ainda era muito esquisita essa animosidade toda entre irmãos.

- Não. Com isso eu posso lidar. _ garantiu _ Estou muito acostumada. Minha preocupação maior era que Inuyasha nunca se firmava com ninguém. Temia que levasse uma ficante qualquer só para não ficar sozinho no altar. Estava quase pedindo a minha sogra que ficasse com ele, mas isso deixaria Inutaisho sozinho, e não seria boa coisa. _ começou a refletir _ Mas agora acho que posso ficar tranquila, já que ele tem uma companheira oficial. _ lançou-lhe um sorriso que Agome retribuiu.

- Inutaisho... _ Agome observou _ ... É o pai do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru? Seu sogro?

- Sim. Inutaisho é o nome do _nosso_ sogro, cunhadinha. _ disse, fazendo Agome corar novamente _ Nossa sogra chama-se Izaioy. Acho que se darão bem. Pelo pouco do que vi, você tem algumas semelhanças com ela.

- Verdade? _ Agome questiou, feliz.

- Sim. Acho que é por isso que chamou tanto a atenção do Inuyasha. Dos dois, ele é o mais apegado a mãe. Sessy se dá melhor com o pai.

- Ei, Agome! _ a voz de Inuyasha chegou até elas _ Vem, está quase na hora.

- Tenho que ir. _ Agome disse _ Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Rin. Acho que temos muitas coisas para conversar.

- Também acho. Mas podemos falar disso numa outra hora. Agora vai lá torcer pelo seu homem.

Agome sorri.

- Pode deixar.

* * *

><p>- VAI INUYASHA! _ os berros de Agome eram histéricos. Ela nem podia ter certeza de que ele ouvia alguma coisa, mas não se importava. Era ótimo poder dar apoio a ele.<p>

A modalidade era de equipes. Miroke não participava da mesma equipe que Kouga e Inuyasha então estava sentado próximo a Sango que no momento ocupava o lugar de Ayame, que era normalmente quem lhe narrava o que lhe acontecia.

- Inuyasha está páreo a páreo com outro garoto, o da equipe flecha, eu acho. _ comentou _ Minha nossa, o outro passou! _ disse, enquanto Agome e Ayame também ficavam tensas. Mas Miroke não pareceu se importar _ Como pode estar tão tranqüilo? _ questionou, ao ver mais um nadador passar por ele _ Estou quase tendo gatinhos aqui. _ concluiu, agarrando-se mais ainda ao braço dele.

Miroke riu.

- Relaxa. Inuyasha é bem rápido e tem uma força bruta assustadora. Ele sempre põe toda a sua força nos braços e nas pernas e ganha velocidade no último instante. Isso é bem típico dele. _ comentou _ E depois, ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de produzir irmãos para a Kirara, então pode ficar tranqüila que não será agora que você vai entrar em trabalho de parto.

- Engraçadinho. _ murmurou, corando quando ele riu tranqüilo, apertando a mão pousada em sua coxa de forma sexy.

Mas Sango pôde notar que ele tinha razão quando nos últimos metros Inuyasha tomou um impulso impressionante, deixando os outros para trás ao atingir a borda primeiro no exato momento em que Kouga saltava na água.

Ayame gritou quando o moreno tomou uma bela dianteira dos outros que entravam na água naquele instante.

- Kouga é o mais rápido da equipe. _ Miroke comentou _ Ninguém até hoje conseguiu bater a velocidade dele.

- Estou vendo. _ Sango comentou, ao notar que os outros se esforçavam de verdade para tentar alcançar o rapaz que parecia ter a piscina como sua segunda casa. Em poucos segundos, Kouga já estava voltando enquanto os outros atingiam ainda a extremidade oposta da piscina.

- Ele é o máximo! _ Ayame não se conteve, arrancando olhares conspiradores entre Agome e Sango.

Quando chegou a borda, Inuyasha pulou de volta na piscina para um novo turno. Sango pressionou o braço de Miroke com mais força.

- Parece tensa. _ Miroke comentou.

- Estou preocupada. _ Sango disse _ E acho que Agome também.

- Por que?

- Aquele garoto da equipe flecha... Inuyasha pode ser muito bom, mas os dois estão constantemente páreo a páreo. Acho que Inuyasha não deveria demonstrar tanta confiança assim.

- Acho que está se preocupando a toa.

- Se você pensa assim. _ respondeu, prestando atenção na equipe flecha _ Escuta... Pode trocar de nadador durante a prova? _ Sango perguntou, aliviada por ver que Inuyasha tinha conseguido chegar antes do outro do outro lado da piscina e já começava a fazer o caminho de volta.

- As equipes têm direito a uma reposição. _ ele explicou _ Porque?

- Acaba de entrar outro na equipe flecha. _ comentou _ Ele e Kouga estão trocando uns olhares estranhos.

Miroke ficou pensativo.

- Que estranho. Como ele é? _ quis saber.

- É difícil ver muita coisa com aquela touca e os óculos, mas... _ observou _ ... É bem alto, a pele clara... É quase tão musculoso quanto Kouga. Tem uma tatuagem no ombro esquerdo, parece um dragão.

- Ah, claro. _ Miroke pareceu compreender, embora não tivesse gostado do comentário de Sango a respeito dos músculos dos homens _ Hikori Myato.

- Quem? _ ela questionou, embora o nome não soasse estranho para ela.

- Você não o conheceu. Ele se mudou para a cidade dias depois de você partir. _ explicou _ Ele e Kouga não se bicam muito. Na verdade, há uma certa rincha entre os dois e o irmão mais velho dele desde que eram moleques. Eram meio rivais em todos os assuntos. Competições, notas escolares, mulheres...

- Ok. Já entendi. _ Sango não queria se aprofundar nos rolos amorosos de Kouga. Não quando Ayame estava perto o suficiente para poder escutar _ E foram cair logo nas equipes com rivalidade mais ferrenha?

- É o destino. _ Miroke comentou, dando de ombros _ Os dois estão destinados a se enfrentar para sempre.

- Quando você diz garotas... _ Sango tentou sondar _ ... Está se referindo a nossa amiga também?

- Não sei dizer ao certo. _ Miroke respondeu, entendendo a indireta _ Tanto Kouga quanto Hikori sempre foram muito namoradores e muito provocadores. Eu já peguei eles disputando uma garota diante dela de maneira explícita, apenas para ver quem ela escolhia primeiro. _ riu _ É claro que a garota em questão ficou tão constrangida com a situação que acabou dando um fora nos dois.

Sango também riu.

- Essa é nova. Nunca imaginaria que o todo poderoso Kouga já havia tomado um fora na vida.

- Acho que essa foi a única vez. _ Miroke respondeu _ Com excessão de Ayame, é claro.

- Acho que é isso o que falta, sabia? _ Sango comentou _ Kouga está muito acostumado a ter tudo o que quer, então não se esforça muito por ter certeza de que Ayame cairá em seus braços uma hora ou outra. Acho que se tivesse um rival na jogada, talvez ele se emendasse e via o quanto ela é importante.

* * *

><p>Ele estava ficando cansado. Era a primeira vez em anos de competições que havia achado um rival como aquele.<p>

- "Que saco! Esse cara não desiste não?" _ questionou em pensamento, aumentando o ritmo das braçadas.

Para sua irritação, apesar de apresentar cansasso, o outro rapaz mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Um desafio.

E Inuyasha não podia com desafios. Aumentou ainda mais o ritmo ao notar que o outro fazia o mesmo.

- "Merda! Já é ruim perder, principalmente na frente da Agome. Se esse cara pensa que vai tirar o título da minha equipe, está muito enganado."

A borda se aproximava cada vez mais e os dois continuavam páreo a páreo. Inuyasha agradeceu mentalmente por esse ser seu último turno ou não poderia usar suas últimas forças para dar um forte impulso e alcançar a borda e liberar Kouga um milésimo de segundo antes do outro também tocá-la. Se tivesse que nadar mais uma rodada, não conseguiria. Estava exausto.

Saiu da água, arrancando os óculos e a touca.

- Você é muito bom. _ o outro o cumprimentou, tentando parecer amigável.

- Valeu. _ ele resmungou, mal humorado _ Você também não é de todo ruim.

- Ah, vá! Pela sua cara, aposto que não tinha um desafio de verdade a algum tempo.

- Você já está se achando muito, cara. _ bronqueou _ E aliás, quem é você?

- Oh, me desculpe. _ ele disse, arrancando a touca e revelando seus cabelos castanhos completamente encharcados. Tirou os óculos, revelando os olhos azuis _ Sou Akitoki Houjo. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Prazer. _ Inuyasha resmungou.

- Muito bonita. _ Houjo comentou, lançando os olhos para alguns metros da piscina.

- O que?

- Aquela sua amiga ali. _ respondeu, com o olhar interessado.

- Qual delas? _ perguntou, embora seu sexto sentido indicasse perigo a vista.

- A morena, de roupa verde. _ ele respondeu, no exato momento em que Inuyasha lançava um olhar para sua namorada animada.

- Não é minha amiga. É a minha garota. _ Inuyasha retrucou, entre dentes.

- Nossa, foi mal cara. _ Houjo disse, sinceramente sentindo-se culpado _ Acho que não estamos começando bem, não é?

- Concordo.

- Vou tentar me conter então. _ garantiu _ Mas tenho que dizer, que você é um cara de sorte. Aquela morena é uma mulher e tanto.

Inuyasha teve que conter um rosnado. O cara era até simpático, mas não lhe agradava o modo com que Houjo observava Agome. Definitivamente, ele não estaria entre sua lista de amigos próximos.

* * *

><p>Kouga também teve uma corrida difícil. Por mais que odiasse admitir Hikori era um excelente competidor. Não o batia em velocidade, mas tinha o mesmo tipo de força bruta de Inuyasha que os deixava constantemente muito próximos.<p>

Mas apesar do esforço do rival, Kouga conseguiu atingir a borda primeiro, levando os lobos a vitória. A platéia vibrou enquanto Agome corria para os braços de Inuyasha cobrindo-o de beijos, e Ayame lhe dava um abraço tímido.

- Parabéns. _ disse, esboçando um sorriso.

- Sabe que eu mereço mais do que isso. _ ele arriscou, lançando um olhar sugestivo para o casal ao lado e voltando-se para a ruiva.

- Nem pensar. _ Ayame foi enfática.

- Por favor... _ Kouga implorou, fazendo biquinho _ ... Só um, bem pequenininho.

- Não. _ ela disse, afastando-se e deixando-o novamente frustrado.

- Parece que "Kouga, o imbatível" não é tão imbatível assim. _ a voz irritantede Hikori entrou em seus ouvidos.

- Vá a merda! _ Kouga retrucou, querendo se afastar.

- Para que a violência, meu amigo? Não precisa descontar suas frutrações em mim.

- "Frustrações"?

- Me desculpe, mas não fui em quem tomou o tocou da ruiva ali. _ observou _ Que é uma delícia, diga-se de passagem.

Kouga o empurrou com violência.

- Ei!

- Não sou eu que tenho motivos aqui para ficar frutrado, "amigo". _ disse _ E se disser mais uma gracinha sobre Ayame, eu corto a sua língua fora.

- Ora... Ora... Ora... _ o rapaz de cabelos dourados observou _ Vejo que essa é mais uma que caiu na sua lábia. Que pena. Essas vadias de hoje se deitam com qualquer porcaria.

Em seguida, seus lábios estavam inchados, o sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados enquanto Kouga era contido por Inuyasha, o treinador e mais dois membros da equipe, com o punho ainda cerrado e pronto para um novo soco. As meninas correram até eles, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Miroke vinha segurando a mão de Sango, que o guiara até ali.

- Kouga, o que houve? _ Ayame também tentava contê-lo.

- Eu te avisei! _ Kouga gritou _ Eu disse que arrancaria a sua língua!

- Kouga, controle-se! _ o treinador postou-se diante dele, autoritário.

- Esse cara é louco. Agredindo as pessoas desse jeito. _ Hikori fez-se de vítima _ Deveria ser expulso das competições.

- Eu te mato, maldito! _ Kouga ainda gritava gerando medo e confusão em volta.

- Kouga, já chega! _ Ayame puxou seu rosto, obrigando-o a virar-se para ela. Seus olhos celestes arregalaram-se. Parecia que só naquela hora estava se dando conta de que ela estava diante dele. _ Você ganhou. Não precisa brigar por causa disso.

Havia algo estranho no rosto dele. Indignação? Raiva? E era impressão sua, ou suas bochechas haviam ficado levemente rosadas embaixo da pele morena?

Então notou mais uma coisa. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Tão próximos quanto nunca estiveram antes. Tão próximos que a respiração entre cortada dele atingia sua pele. Tão próximo que se ele se inclinasse, tocaria seus lábios.

Mas ele não fez isso. Ao contrário, procurou afastar-se o máximo possível dela e da cena que criara, deixando todo mundo confuso.

- Não falei? _ Hikori continuava _ O cara é maluco.

Kouga deixou o lugar, indo em direção ao vestiário masculino. Um lugar que ela não o alcançaria.

* * *

><p>- Está nervoso? _ Sango perguntou, enquanto Miroke flexionava os músculos.<p>

- Um pouco, mas isso é normal em competições. _ ele respondeu.

- Torcerei muito por você. _ comentou.

- Eu acharia estranho se não fizesse isso.

- Seu bobo.

- _E agora a categoria para deficientes visuais! Todos aos seus postos. __ a voz do locutor os alcançou.

- Vai lá e arrasa! _ Sango disse no sentido figurado da coisa, já que estavam na beira da piscina.

- Acho que seria melhor com um beijo de boa sorte. _ sorriu, sugestivo.

- Aqui não. _ Sango pediu. Ainda não tinham conversado sobre seu término com Kuranosuke. E ainda não tinha falado nada com a família sobre seu relacionamento colorido com Miroke, apesar de ter quase certeza de que eles já tinham desconfiado de muita coisa.

- Quem sabe lá fora? _ sugeriu.

- Quem sabe... _ não conseguiu segurar a língua, fazendo-o sorrir esperançoso _ Agora acaba com eles!

- Deixa comigo. _ ele sorriu.

Com a graça de um golfinho, Miroke saltou na piscina acompanhado dos outros, mas logo tomou a dianteira, deixando Sango radiante.

Está certo. Ela queria ser discreta, mas era impossível com tantos pensamentos e sentimentos diferentes lutando para saltar para fora dela. Ayame, Agome e Inuyasha tinham se unido para torcer por Miroke. Em algum lugar na platéia Sango sabia que a sua família e a dele deviam estar reunidas e torcendo também. Kouga era o único que não estava por ali.

Miroke cruzou as duas voltas da piscina com uma agilidade mostruosa e logo estava gritando em comemoração quando o locutor anunciou o seu nome como o vencedor da medalha de ouro. Sango não se conteve. Correu até ele assim que ele saiu da piscina, jogando-se em seus braços.

- Ah, Miroke! Meus parabéns, estou tão feliz por você! _ continuou abraçada a ele, sorrindo muito.

- Não tive um beijo de boa sorte, mas acho que mereço um de parabéns, não?

Sango balançou a cabeça sorrindo, pressionando os lábios com força em sua bochecha por alguns segundos. Quando voltou a posição original, viu que seu rosto estava pensativo.

- O que foi? _ ela quis saber.

- Isso não foi um beijo de parabéns.

- Claro que foi. _ retrucou, indignada.

- Não. Não foi. _ disse, puxando a garota com uma agilidade surpreendente em direção aos seus lábios, ficando assim por alguns instantes _ - Isso... É um beijo de parabéns... - _ separou seus lábios para cochichar com sua boca muito próxima a dela, completando a distância e beijando-a novamente, com ainda mais fervor.

Sango estava estática. Estática como se estivesse novamente na sala de brinquedos, e Miroke roubando um selinho dela. Como se estivesse na agora sala de música, e Miroke roubando outro selinho dela. Como se estivesse na balada, sendo beijada de verdade por ele pela primeira vez. Porque era isso o que sentia. Como se fosse o primeiro beijo deles.

Afinal, agora para todos suas suspeitas estavam confirmadas. Por que até então eles nunca tinham demonstrado mais do que amizade diante dos membros de suas famílias. Isso mudaria as coisas.

Isso mudaria tudo.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá!<br>**

**Mais um capítulo no ar. E as coisas estão começando a acontecer.  
><strong>

**O que podemos esperar de agora em diante? Brigas? Rivalidades? Novos romances?  
><strong>

**É só ler para descobrir.  
><strong>

**Bjus a todas!  
><strong>


	17. Surpresas

**N/A: **_Mais uma vez quero me desculpar pela demora. Mas como prometido, não deixei a fic de lado, aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem._

**Capítulo 16**

**"Surpresas"**

- _Parece que o nosso campeão não quer muito saber da medalha, senhoras e senhores. Acho que o prêmio que ganhou está muito mais interessante. _ _o locutor anunciava, arrancando risos da plateia.

- - Com certeza esse prêmio em questão é muito mais interessante do que qualquer medalha. - _ ele sussurrou mordiscando seu lábio inferior _ - Pena que não posso tê-lo sempre comigo, não é? –

- - Eu terminei com ele. - _ Sango confessou e o rosto do rapaz ficou iluminado _ - Ontem. Nós conversamos e... - _ não pôde dizer mais nada por que sua boca estava muito ocupada sendo beijada novamente por Miroke.

- - Acho que já está bom. - _ ela cochichou ciente de que tinha algumas centenas de olhos virados para eles.

- - Nunca me canso de você... - _ ele tentou se aproximar de novo, mas ela o afastou gentilmente.

- - Teremos tempo para isso depois. Agora, você tem que ir lá no pódio e receber sua medalha. - _ sorriu _ - Meu campeão. –

Ele sorriu de volta. Dando-lhe mais um selinho rápido, Miroke deixou que ela o conduzisse até perto dos amigos que o abraçavam em comemoração.

- Não ouço Kouga, onde ele está? _ Miroke quis saber.

- Não o vemos desde aquela confusão. _ Inuyasha respondeu _ Foi em direção aos vestiários e não voltou desde então.

- E porque você não foi atrás dele? _ Miroke quis saber.

- Eu não sou babá do Kouga. _ Inuyasha retrucou _ Ele que se vire sozinho.

- Você não é babá mas é seu amigo! _ Agome ralhou _ Caramba, Inuyasha. Foi uma discussão feia e ainda nem entendemos o motivo. Ele pode estar mal.

- Se está tão preocupada por que não foi lá consolar ele? _ ele atirou azedo.

Agome o encarou por alguns segundos, cruzando os braços sobre o peito acentuando seu decote, o que deixou Inuyasha um tanto desconcentrado.

- Tudo bem. Se é isso o que quer, eu posso ir até lá _consolar o Kouga. _Dentro do _vestiário masculino_. Onde com certeza tem um monte de _caras pelados_ que adorariam ver uma moça entrar lá.

Essas palavras o trouxeram de volta.

- Deixa que eu vou. _ disse, mas viu que isso não seria mais necessário ao ver que Kouga cruzava a multidão de volta em direção a eles.

- Miroke ganhou, não é? _ Kouga sorriu ao alcança-los, batendo nas costas do amigo _ Ouvi o locutor.

- Ficaria mais satisfeito se você tivesse assistido. _ Miroke ressaltou _ Mas ficou feliz que tenha voltado meu amigo.

- Foi mal, Miroke. Eu... _ seus olhos celestes fugiram por um segundo em direção a Ayame que o olhava apreensiva _... Precisava me acalmar.

- Mas o que foi aquilo afinal? _ Miroke quis saber _ Estava feliz por terem vencido, de repente formou uma briga. Estamos sem entender nada até agora.

- Ah, o de sempre. _ Kouga foi evasivo _ Você sabe que os Myato sempre me tiram do sério.

- Sim, mas eu nunca vi você brigar de verdade com eles, Kouga. _ Miroke lembrou e Inuyasha e Ayame concordaram.

- É besteira, já disse. _ garantiu _ Ele só me irritou mais do que o normal. E não temos tempo para discutir isso agora. Estão chamando a gente para receber as medalhas. Vamos. _ e saiu rápido na frente, deixando os amigos confusos para trás.

* * *

><p>- Miroke, você estava maravilhoso! _ Sura comentou emocionada, abraçando-se ao filho.<p>

- Meus parabéns, meu filho. _ o pai cumprimentou-o com um abraço mais contido.

- Obrigado.

- E creio que temos algumas coisinhas não comentadas em casa por aqui, não é querida? _ Nazumi questionou, apontando para eles.

Sango corou enquanto Miroke sorria charmoso, seus dedos ainda entrelaçados.

- Não é nada oficial ainda, nós só estamos...

- Avançando alguns degraus em nossa amizade. _ Miroke completou, puxando a mão dela até sua boca e mordiscando as costas de sua mão de leve.

- É claro que estão dando uns pegas isso está bem óbvio. _ Kohaku interferiu zombeteiro _ Já passaram a noite juntos. _ e lançou um olhar ameaçador sobre a irmã _ Duas vezes.

Então ele sabia. Claro. Se o quarto do seu pai era ao lado do seu, a cabeceira da cama de Kohaku ficava só era separada pela parede da cabeceira da cabeceira dela, o que os deixavam muito mais próximos. Por mais que cochichassem, um pouco de sua voz invadiria o quarto dele. Assim como os seus... Argh!... Gemidos... Afinal, não tinham chegado aos finalmentes, mas tinham dado uns bons amassos naquela noite. Sango não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Seus olhos correram tímidos em direção a família. Sura e Nazumi tinham sorrisos idênticos de aprovação. O pai de Miroke olhava orgulhoso para o filho. Já Yesung... Bem, Sango achou melhor deixa-lo por último. Não porque fosse menos importante mas por que com certeza seria o que lhe assustaria mais.

E não estava errada.

Ele estava tão vermelho quanto ela. Mas de raiva.

- Kohaku... Eu vou te matar... _ ameaçou entre dentes _... Não foi bem assim e você sabe disso.

- Eu não sei de nada, maninha. _ provocou _ Não fico junto com vocês dentro do quarto. _"Ah, Miroke... Por favor, pare... Ah... Ah..." __ narrou em uma imitação perfeita dela.

- Kohaku! _ ela ralhou e se irritou mais ainda ao ver um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios de Miroke.

- Miroke... _ a voz de Yesung surgiu ameaçadora e todos temeram que ele voasse no pescoço do rapaz _... Eu pensei que tivesse sido com Kuranosuke, mas foi você naquela noite... Eu sabia que Sango estava mentindo quando disse que havia dormido na casa de Agome. Mas era você... E em casa também... Nós te demos abrigo, moleque ingrato!

Seu pai começava a transformar aquilo num drama e Sango estava estarrecida demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

- Querido... Menos... _ Nazumi tentou interferir.

- Se a minha filha aparecer grávida você terá que assumir as consequências dos seus atos! _ ele ameaçou _ Nem pense em tentar fugir da cidade.

- Papai! _ Sango decididamente não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas Miroke parecia muito tranquilo com relação a isso tudo.

- Eu nem pensaria numa coisa dessas. _ Miroke respondeu _ Minha maior alegria seria que Sango gerasse um filho meu. Isso só me prenderia a ela mais ainda do que já estou.

Isso fez Yesung calar-se, as mães suspirarem juntas, Mushin olhar ainda mais orgulhoso para o filho e Kohaku parecer um pouco decepcionado com o fim da discussão.

- E pode ficar tranquilo, meu sogro. _ Miroke brincou _ Apesar dos beijos quentes ainda não chegamos tão longe então não será tão logo que se tornará avô.

- Miroke, não abuse da sorte... _ Yesung e Sango disseram ao mesmo tempo e com o mesmo tom de ameaça na voz.

- Aquele ali é o Inuyasha? _ Nazumi decidiu mudar de assunto. Sango afirmou que sim. _ Nossa está tão alto também. E o outro deve ser o Kouga de quem me falou. O que as mães dão para esses meninos? Estão todos enormes.

- Ele e Agome estão juntos, sabia? _ Sango comentou _ Se gostaram desde que puseram os olhos um no outro.

- É natural. Vocês são melhores amigas. Ele e Miroke são melhores amigos. Em geral, é comum que os membros do grupo formem pares. _ Sango corou de leve, sabendo que ela se referia também a ela e Miroke que nesse momento exibia contente a medalha de ouro para os pais.

- Acho que pode ter razão. _ Sango murmurou, sorrindo.

* * *

><p>- É linda. _ a ruiva comentou observando a medalha entre os dedos do moreno, enquanto andavam lado a lado _ Deve estar orgulhoso.<p>

- Sim. _ ele soltou aquele sorriso genuíno de que ela tanto gostava _ Não é a primeira que ganhamos, mas sempre sinto como se fosse.

- E tem que ser assim mesmo. _ ela estimulou _ Quer dizer que está fazendo algo que gosta muito.

- Sim. _ ele ficou pensativo.

- Eu... Confesso que fiquei assustada... _ Ayame confessou _ ... Naquela hora.

Um silêncio se formou entre eles.

- E devo admitir que estou um tanto irritada com isso.

Os olhos celestes dele ficaram confusos.

- Irritada?

- Vocês homens são tão bobos! _ Ayame soltou, jogando os cabelos para trás _ Com essa rivalidade imbecil. Você já tinha ganho e mesmo assim ficam discutindo por causa da competição. Que infantilidade!

- Não _ ele começou com voz mais alterada, mas tratou de se conter _ diga coisas de que não tenha certeza. _ ele advertiu _ Não sabe o que aconteceu.

- Então me conte! _ Ayame implorou, voltando a ficar diante dele, agarrando sua camisa. Sabia que por mais que não tivesse muitas pessoas nos fundos do centro esportivo, deviam parecer um casal discutindo nesse momento. Corou. _ Me conte! _ insistiu _ Porque até onde sei, vocês só discutem por bobagens sem sentido e por _ corou ainda mais _ garotas...

- Você... Pode ter uma certa razão... _ ele balbuciou, os olhos fixos nas mãos dela, pressionadas contra seu peito _ Mas dessa vez... Foi diferente.

- Porque? _ os olhos verdes de Ayame estavam trêmulos.

- Eu não sei. _ Kouga estava sendo sincero. Realmente não entendia o motivo de ter reagido daquela forma com o outro. Apesar de sempre se irritarem, como Miroke havia dito tão bem, nunca tinham se agredido realmente. A única coisa que sabia é que não permitiria que Hikori ofedensse ou difamasse Ayame de alguma forma. Nem ele nem ninguém. Apesar de ela ser restistente as suas investidas, eram amigos acima de tudo. _ Só foi... Diferente.

Um novo silêncio se formou entre eles. Longo e ainda mais constrangedor. Por um longo tempo que não puderam calcular, ficaram naquela mesma posição. Ayame agarrada a camisa de Kouga, encarando-o com determinação. Kouga com os olhos baixos, sem conseguir encará-la. Por fim, Ayame soltou o ar que estava prendendo, em um bufo irritado, empurrando-se para longe de Kouga.

- Homens! _ exclamou, se afastando _ São todos iguais! _ concluiu, arregalando os olhos quando seu corpo foi puxado de volta para junto dele. Sua respiração se tornou repentinamente ofegante diante da intensidade do olhar direto que Kouga lhe lançava.

- Nunca mais... Diga isso de novo. _ ele exigiu, com voz quente. Seu rosto continha uma determinação que ela nunca antes havia visto nele. Isso a deixou um pouco assustada. Seus lábios estavam novamente muito próximos. A respiração dele estava tão pesada quanto a dela. Seu corpo estava preso ao dele. Não poderia fugir se ele resolvesse tentar alguma coisa. E algo dentro dela avisava que talvez essa fosse exatamente sua intenção. Ele havia cansado do joguinho de gato e rato. Ele finalmente alcançara sua presa.

Uma parte dela, a parte teimosa e racional, sabia que se permitisse que ele fosse adiante iria se arrepender profundamente. A outra parte, a emocional dizia para a parte racional ir as favas e deixá-la ser feliz, mesmo que fosse por cinco minutos.

- Eu NUNCA seria igual aquele imbecil do Hikori. _ concluiu num resmungo, para sua surpresa (e certa decepção) libertando-a.

Ayame o observou por alguns segundos, incrédula. Kouga, o conquistador... Perdendo uma chance de ficar com uma garota?

- "Perdendo... Ou abrindo mão..." _ ela concluiu, triste _ "... Sou assim tão intragável para ele?"

- Vamos voltar para os outros. _ Kouga pediu. Parecia um tanto perturbado _ Inuyasha deu a idéia de irmos comemorar. Parece que Sango quer conversar conosco sobre algo e Agome quer exibir o namorado perfeito para todos. _ concluiu, arriscando um de seus sorrisos charmosos.

Mas ele não chegou até Ayame. Ela estava abatida demais para isso.

- "O que eu tenho de errado?" _ ela pensava, acompanhando Kouga a uma distância de um ou dois metros atrás _ "Estávamos sozinhos... De certa forma, eu estava até disposta... Talvez chegasse a rolar... Ele me tinha presa, não poderia reagir de qualquer forma. Chegamos tão perto e do nada ele resolve voltar aos outros... Sou assim tão horripilante que mesmo o conquistador mor não tá afim de encarar? Eu não sou tão ruim assim... Sou?"

* * *

><p>- Estou tão orgulhosa de você. _ Sango disse sorrindo _ Por mais que você já tivesse me dito, confesso que me surpreendeu.<p>

- Eu sou um cara surpreendente mesmo. _ ele brincou, fazendo-a apertar sua mão, entrelaçada a dela. Estavam sentados em um banco mais afastado do centro, a espera dos outros. Agome e Inuyasha estavam buscando suas famílias entre os espectadores. Ao que parecia, Nazumi e Mitsune haviam se desencontrado no meio da multidão quando chegaram e agora estavam buscando por eles. Suas famílias já estavam esperando por eles na rua, dando-lhes um pouco de privacidade.

- Seu bobo. _ ela sorriu, pressionando sua bolsa contra o corpo _ Tem... Algo que preciso falar com você.

- Sobre o fato de você estar livre e disponível para mim? _ ele arriscou, fazendo-a sorrir de novo _ Sobre o fato de eu ter razão desde o começo em dizer que tinha direito de insistir porque você inevitavelmente seria minha?

- Também, não seja tão convencido. _ respondeu _ Mas... Tenho uma outra coisa para dizer.

- Tem a ver com essa bolsa que você está carregando? _ ele arriscou.

- Sim. _ Sango o encarou, incrédula _ Como...?

- Você não não para de abrir e fechar o zíper desde que sentamos aqui. Pensa que não percebi? _ ele respondeu.

- Sua audição é mesmo surpreendente. _ Sango comentou _ Não me canso de ficar espantada com ela.

Miroke riu.

- E então? O que é?

- Bom... Tem a ver com... O seu problema. _ Sango respondeu, fazendo-o prestar atenção _ Agome... Andou fazendo umas pesquisas.

- Pesquisas? _ seu ar era confuso.

- Sim. _ Sango continuou _ Tem havido alguns avanços. É claro que casos de nascença são mais complicados, mas... Casos por acidente... _ abriu a bolsa, apanhando os papéis _ ... Podem ter solução, Miroke.

Miroke não disse nada. Ficou paralisado. Sango abriu os papéis dobrados, lendo para ele toda a matéria impressa por Agome dias antes.

- Isso... _ ele gaguejou _ ... Isso é sério?

- Tudo indica que sim! _ Sango exclamou, mais animada ao ver que ele reagia a informação _ Pelo que diz aqui, em alguns casos a cirurgia é bem simples. E a recuperação é rápida também. É claro que varia de pessoa para pessoa, mas... _ ela o observou _ ... Porque eu acho que você não está animado?

- Estou. _ ele respondeu, sem muita convicção _ É claro que estou. Quem não estaria?

- Não é o que parece. _ ela observou.

- É que depois de tanto tempo... Tantos anos... _ ele se esforçava para esconder _ ... Acho que acabei me acostumando a ser assim. Faz parte de mim, de quem eu sou.

- Pode ser, Miroke. _ Sango disse _ Mas se pode ser revertido, não podemos simplesmente ignorar.

- Não é algo garantido, Sango. _ Miroke repentinamente ficou sério _ Você mesma quem disse isso.

- Sim, mas há a possibilidade. _ Sango insistiu _ Olha, diz aqui. "Os resultados até então variaram muito. Em geral, começam a ser apresentados cerca de alguns meses após o procedimento. Alguns, um ou dois anos depois. Outros ainda surpreenderam a ciência, vendo vultos logo após a retirada dos curativos, mas isso aconteceu com apenas duas das cento e cinquenta pessoas submetidas ao tratamento até então. Entre esses, cerca de trinta por cento ainda não apresentaram resultados, por isso apesar de já autorizada pelo Ministério Da Saúde, a cirurgia ainda não é um recurso cem por cento garantido, mas é de qualquer forma o motivo de muitas esperanças e de muitas alegrias para os que dela dependem para voltar a enxergar." _ Sango concluiu a leitura, observando Miroke com expectativa.

Ele nada disse.

- E então?

- Não sei não, florzinha... _ Miroke parecia bem inseguro. Isso não era comum dele. _ Não é cem por cento garantido, será que não pioraria as coisas?

- Se fosse ruim, não seria aprovado pelo Ministério da Saúde, não acha? E depois, setenta por cento das pessoas apresentaram melhora, então...

- Sango... Por favor. _ Miroke interrompeu _ Nós podemos falar de outra coisa?

- Mas...

- Sango... Por favor... _ Miroke pediu _ Não quero falar disso agora, ok? Prefiro fazer outras coisas bem mais interessantes... _ sorriu torto, puxando-a para sua boca.

Sango retribuiu, claro. Mas algo nela dizia que Miroke estava querendo fugir do assunto. Será que tinha ultrapassado algum limite?

* * *

><p>- Mas é claro que ajudamos, Sango. _ Agome garantiu, arrancando um aceno de cabeça em concordância dos outros.<p>

- Valeu , gente. _ Sango sorriu _ Tá todo mundo tão ocupado lá em casa e eu não queria que meu niver passasse em branco.

- Tem algo em mente? _ Inuyasha quis saber, dando uma grande mordida em seu hamburguer.

- Pensei em algo no estilo baladinha, sabe? _ Sango respondeu _ Papai disse que vai alugar uma chácara de sábado para domingo. Mas eu quis um presente especial esse ano. _ sorriu.

- Um namorado perfeito? _ Miroke arriscou, arrancando risos de todos _ Se for isso, eu mesmo posso te dar, gata.

- Tonto. _ Sango deu-lhe um tapa no braço, rindo _ Não é nada disso. Eu disse que dispensava um presente por cinco aniversários, em troca de outra coisa.

- Do que?

- Kitty's.

- Kyyyyaaaahhhh! _ Ayame e Agome gritaram juntas. Kouga, Inuyasha e Miroke pareceram incomodados.

- Não acredito! Não vai me dizer que... _ Agome começou.

- Um primo do melhor amigo do papai trabalha na gravadora da banda. _ Sango respondeu _ A banda virá para Tokyo no mês que vem, em turnê. Todos sabem disso. Mas o que ninguém sabe é que eles estarão por aqui uma semana antes... Como atração principal da minha festa!

- Kyyyyyaaaahhhh! _ Ayame e Agome voltaram a gritar, arrancando olhares curiosos do pessoal da lanchonete.

- Mas deve ter custado uma fortuna! _ Agome lembrou _ São o grupo POP do momento! Como conseguiu?

- Ah, nós curtimos a banda desde que ela lançou a dois anos. _ explicou _ Eu sempre quis eles em uma festa de aniversário, e desde então papai vem juntando dinheiro em uma poupança para isso. E com o meu primeiro salário na pet, vou poder bancar minha festa. Não vai ser o evento do século, mas vai ser divertido.

- E com Kitty's vai ser melhor ainda! _ Ayame disse _ E vai ser uma boa oportunidade de rever o pessoal. Sumiram daqui depois da fama.

- "Rever o pessoal?" _ Sango gaguejou.

- "Sumiram depois da fama?" _ Agome completou.

- Vocês não sabiam? _ Ayame olhou para as duas _ Kitty´s é aqui mesmo, da cidade. Um dos integrantes, Hakkaku Myato, morava aqui no bairro vizinho. Ele é irmão do Hikori. _ Ayame completou, olhando para Kouga, que pressionou o corpo com mais força do que o necessário.

É claro. Por isso o sobrenome "Myato" soava familiar a Sango. Era o sobrenome de um dos integrantes da banda favorita de Sango. Como pôde esquecer disso?

- Que inveja... _ Agome fez biquinho. _ Ayame conhece o Kitty´s e nós não.

- Bela bosta. _ Inuyasha resmugou _ Não perderam nada.

- Que chato, Inuyasha! _ Ayame retrucou _ Não são tão ruins.

- Feh.

- O Inuyasha não costumava implicar tanto com eles antes. Até... _ Kouga começou, mas Inuyasha o calou com um olhar.

- O que interessa _ Inuyasha disse _ é que não acho que Kitty´s seja interessante para uma festa. Particularmente, acho que o The Rockers faria muito mais sucesso.

- VOCÊ gosta de rock, Inuyasha, não a Sango. _ Agome disse _ E nem nós. Não é a primeira vez que invoca com o Kitty´s. E agora que sei que eles são daqui, fico ainda mais encucada. Tem algo contra eles?

- Eu? Imagina, querida _ Inuyasha sorriu, beijando-lhe a bochecha _ Só estou preocupado com a festa de Sango. Todos sabem que Kouga e os Myato não se bicam. Nunca se bicaram. E se tiver uma confusão na festa?

- Opa. Opa, amigo. _ Kouga interveio _ Não me meta nos seus rolos.

- Rolos? _ Agome olhava de um para outro.

- E você ainda dá trela para o que esse paquiderme diz? _ Inuyasha desviou o assunto _ Ele só fala besteria.

Mas Agome não estava convencida.

* * *

><p>- Você pensou no que eu disse? _ Sango questionou, enquanto subiu sua rua com as mãos entrelaçadas.<p>

- Sango... Na boa, eu não quero mesmo falar sobre isso.

- Porque? _ Sango insistiu, parando diante dele para que ele não pudesse fugir dela _ É uma coisa boa!

- Será mesmo? _ ele retrucou, um pouco azedo _ Isso é o que você diz.

- Nossa, Mi... _ Sango ficou mexida com essa atitude dele _ ... Não precisava ser tão grosso.

- Eu não sou suficiente para você? _ ele disse, repetindo as palavras de Kurandosuke de dias antes, ignorando o tom indignado dela.

- Não diga besteiras! _ Sango insistiu _ Não tem nada a ver com a gente. Só estou preocupada com você.

- Comigo, não é mesmo? _ Miroke retrucou. Estava decididamente irritado _ Não tem nem um pouco a ver com o fato de você estar namorando um cego.

- Pare com isso! _ Sango alterou o tom de voz, já irritada _ Não estou nem aí se você é ou não cego, Miroke. Nunca estive. Para mim você é sempre será uma pessoa importante na minha vida, independente de qualquer coisa. Acho que você já deveria confiar em meu julgamento, ao invés de ficar se sentindo o coitadinho o tempo todo! Você é mais do que isso e você sabe.

Miroke ficou um tempo calado, sorrindo em seguida.

- Me desculpe. _ ele pediu _ Acho que as vezes eu pego pesado com isso, não é? Talvez não seja tão independente quanto imaginava.

- Não seja bobo. _ Sango sorriu _ Todos temos nossas inseguranças, não importa a condição em que vivemos. É natural do ser humano isso.

Miroke sorriu.

- Me perdoa? Fui tão estúpido com você. Você aí tentando me ajudar, e eu te dando esporro.

- Não há o que perdoar. _ Sango garantiu _ Mas me prometa pelo menos tentar não ter tanta pena de si mesmo. Tenha auto confiança.

- Eu tenho, é só... _ ele hesitou _ ... As vezes eu acho que poderia ser mais para você. Eu sei que é contraditório, já que eu mesmo te acusei de não me achar suficiente. Eu acho que no fundo isso é uma insegurança que eu ainda conservo de moleque e que tento camuflar.

- Já chega. _ Sango tocou em seu rosto com carinho _ Não quero te ver triste. Já disse que não tem problema. Vamos lá para casa que a dona Nazumi provavelmente está nos esperando para o jantar.

Miroke voltou a sorrir. Após um demorado beijo de reconciliação, Miroke escoltou Sango até sua casa, onde ficou (com um Yesung muito contrariado) para jantar.

- Boa noite. _ se despediu por fim de Sango, antes de ir para casa.

Os dois estavam muito tranquilos. Tão tranquilos que não notaram o par de olhos azuis que os observava.

Ao entrar em casa, Sango foi até o filtro beber um copo d´água. Em seguida, foi até a sala, ver se tinha algo interessante passando na tv. Foi então que viu a blusa de Miroke, esquecida sobre o sofá.

- Mas é um cabeção mesmo. _ sorriu, pegando a roupa _ Mãe! Já volto. Vou tentar alcançar o Mi. Ele esqueceu a blusa aqui.

* * *

><p>- Está tudo bem? _ Agome questionou, ao notar que Inuyasha estava muito quieto.<p>

- Claro que sim, por que não estaria? _ ele questionou.

- Não é nada... É só que eu acho que você está muito quieto hoje. _ comentou.

- Não é nada. Eu só estou com a cabeça meio longe, só isso. _ garantiu, apertando o corpo da jovem ainda mais contra seu peito _ Não se preocupe.

Os dois estavam sentados na calçada, diante da casa de Agome. Inuyasha estava com as costas encostadas no muro da casa e Agome também estava no chão, sentada entre suas pernas. Entre seus dedos rodava uma pequena margarida que Inuyasha havia apanhado no jardim do vizinho e dado para ela. A noite estava bem fresca e sando sábado a noite, a maioria dos moradores da rua tinham saído, então estavam praticamente só eles na rua, além de um ou outro carro que passava de vez em quando. A família de Agome tinha ido ao shopping.

- Eu não quero me meter, Inuyasha... _ ela continuou _ ... Estamos juntos a poucos dias, não quero parecer invasiva ou algo assim. Mas é só que... Você ficou estranho.

- Estranho?

- Está assim desde que conversamos sobre o Kitty´s na lanchonete. E o Kouga deu a entender que pode ter acontecido algo envolvendo você e a banda. É algo que eu deva saber?

- Feh. O Kouga é mesmo um linguarudo. _ ele disse, mas para ele mesmo do que para ela _ Não vamos dar bola para ele agora, vamos? _ sorriu torto.

- Inuyasha. _ Agome deixou claro que não queria mudar de assunto.

- É sério. Não é nada com que deva se preocupar. Digamos que eu era... Muito próximo da banda por conta de algumas apresentações juntas que fizemos. Fiquei mais próximo dos integrantes do que Kouga e Miroke. Kouga sempre foi rival dos Myato e Miroke não queria confusão com ele. Mas um belo dia acabou havendo uma briga feia. E nos afastamos. Foi isso.

- Só isso mesmo? _ Agome insistiu.

- Claro que sim. Porque mentiria para você?

- E de que integrantes exatamente ficou mais próximo? _ Agome questionou insegura, lembrando-se das musas da banda.

- De todos eles. _ ele respondeu, de forma evasiva _ Mas eu não quero pensar nisso agora. É algo de que não gosto de me lembrar.

- Entendo. _ Agome comentou, querendo respeitar sua privacidade _ Se não gosta de falar, então não falaremos.

- Que bom. _ ele sorriu torto _ Então... Agora, será que o campeão pode disfrutar só um pouquinho do seu prêmio?

Agome sorriu, girando o corpo para que ele alcançasse seus lábios. Começando por leves roçares, Inuyasha logo avançou um pouco, dando leves mordiscadas em seus lábios já inchados para que eles se abrissem e lhe dessem passagem para um beijo mais quente. Sua mão esquerda pressionava de forma lenta e sexy a coxa esposta pelo curto short jeans da garota, causando-lhe arrepios. A outra mão, mais atrevida, já havia a muito tempo deixado os cabelos negros e buscavam uma brecha por baixo da camisa de Agome.

- Inu... Yasha... _ ela gaguejou, com o sangue quente mas a cabeça ainda racional, e sua mão mais livre buscando a atrevida de Inuyasha para impedí-lo de avançar mais.

- Amor... Relaxa... _ ele provocou com voz rouca, voltando a beijá-la. A mão não coxa pressionou com ainda mais intensidade, fazendo Agome perder o controle e um pequeno gemido sair de seus lábios. Inuyasha sorriu, malicioso.

- - Isso... - _ ele sussurrou, a mão já na barriga da moça _ - Quero ver minha donzela gemer... - _ e subiu a mão mais um pouco.

- Aqui não. _ ela pediu por fim, conseguindo tirar a mão dele debaixo de sua barriga. Mas isso não desanimou Inuyasha, que voltou a colocá-la em seu pescoço, acariciando-o de leve e causando na jovem novos arrepios.

- Lá dentro, talvez? _ sugeriu. Seus olhos dourados eram ardentes. Os lábios convidativos. O corpo marcado pela baby look justa, tentador.

* * *

><p>- Ora. Ora. Ora. _ a voz surgiu macia e perigosa e todos os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçaram _ Se não é o ceguinho.<p>

- Cai fora. _ Miroke pediu, com voz tensa _ Não quero conversa com você.

- Ah. Agora ele não quer conversa. _ ironizou, se aproximando rapidamente _ Pega a MINHA mulher e ainda não quer conversa. Pois eu sim _ empurra Miroke, fazendo-o desiquilibrar-se _ quero conversa com você!

- Pare com isso, Kuranosuke! _ Miroke adverte _ Já passamos dessa fase e você lembra que não se saiu muito bem do nosso último... Confronto.

- As coisas não são mais como costumavam ser Miroke. _ Kuranosuke diz _ Eu também andei aprendendo uma coisinha ou duas, sabe? Uma, especialmente reservada a você...

E lhe passou uma rasteira. Mas Miroke foi mais rápido. Ao perceber a movimentação de Kuranosuke, conseguiu saltar no último instante, evitando uma queda bruca, mas deseguilibrando novamente. Sentiu um mal jeito na perna esquerda. Kuranosuke riu.

- Continua rápido. _ comentou _ Mas vamos ver como se vira com isso.

E voltou a atacar. Os golpes eram brucos e precisos, mas Miroke tinha uma velocidade incrível. Desviava de cada um deles como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Kuranosuke. Mas aquele repuxão estava realmente incômodo e ele sentia seu fôlego diminuir a cada nova evasiva. Até que uma hora não tinha mais forças e um golpe de Kuranosuke conseguiu derrubá-lo.

Miroke estava no chão. Cansado, machucado, confuso pela recente onda de adrenalina. E prestes a tomar mais um golpe que o incapacitaria mais ainda. Podia sentí-lo vindo a qualquer momento.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!

* * *

><p><strong>Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo. Kuranosuke começa a mostrar sua face. Ayame e Kouga estão num clima um tanto estranho e a coisa começa a esquentar entre Agome e Inuyasha.<strong>

**Espero que tenho gostado e que sigam comigo.**

**Beijos!**


	18. Calor

**FALHA NOSSA:** _Olá! Só gostaria de avisar que no capítulo anterior, durante uma discussão de Sango e Miroke, houve uma falha técnica da pecinha que senta atrás do teclado (^_^´´). O que aconteceu é que teve um trecho da história que eu escrevi em um pc diferente. Depois eu continuei da onde eu tinha parado no outro pc e esqueci de juntar as partes na edição final. Para ajudar, na hora de conferir antes da postagem eu conferi com pressa, então já viu... Queria agradecer a Jlia Midori por ter me avisado do erro, se não eu nunca teria percebido. Eu já arrumei, viu Jlia Midori? Se quiser ler de novo o trechinho, acho que fará mais sentindo agora, rsrsrs. Bjus e espero que gostem desse capítulo._

**Capítulo 17**

**"Calor"**

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! _ Sango voltou a exclamar, assustada com a cena que desenrolava diante de seus olhos _ Kuranosuke, sai de cima dele agora!

- Sango... _ os dois soltaram ao mesmo tempo, surpresos com a repentina chegada da garota.

- Mal viro as costas e vocês já saem no braço! _ ralhou, ajudando Miroke a se levantar _ Que bando de crianças.

- Não é nada disso... _ Miroke murmurou azedo.

- Você está enganada, minha querida. _ Kuranosuke tomou as rédeas _ Miroke, coitado sofreu um pequeno acidente e eu o estava ajudando a se levantar. Não é Miroke?

Miroke não respondeu. Seu rosto era mortífero em direção a Kuranosuke.

- Pois não foi isso que eu vi. _ Sango disse, surpreendendo os dois novamente _ Eu estou aqui a um pouco mais de tempo do que imaginam, meninos. Vi sua briguinha ridícula. _ trancou os olhos _ E vi que foi você quem começou Kuranosuke.

Os dois ficaram calados. De repente o rosto de Kuranosuke não era mais cortês. Era assustador.

- Pois fiz pouco! _ ele soltou, por fim _ Esse maldito merecia muito mais por ter roubado a minha mulher!

- Como assim "sua mulher"? _ Sango chamou a atenção dele _ Eu nunca fui sua, Kuranosuke. Nem aos onze anos, quando morria de amores por você. Nem quando namoramos e nem se tivéssemos nos casado. Eu não pertenço a ninguém.

- Pertencia sim. A mim! _ ele alterou a voz, andando em sua direção _ Você já era minha aos onze anos, Sango. Fui eu quem respeitou seu tempo e esperei que crescesse um pouco mais. Fui eu o primeiro a notar o quanto ficou bonita e o quanto nos completávamos. Você aceitou meu pedido de namoro logo depois. Você me ama! Não vê? Você é minha!

- Não! Não sou. _ Sango retrucou _ Já disse. Não pertenço a ninguém.

- Mentira! _ ele agora gritava, e agarrou seus punhos com força _ Você é minha e de mais ninguém!

- Me solta, está me machucando! _ Sango pediu e Miroke interveio agarrando os punhos de Kuranosuke com ainda mais força.

- Solte ela. _ ele ordenou, com voz macia _ Ou sofra as consequências.

- Há! E quem vai me fazer sofrer? Você? _ ele provocou _ O que um ceguinho pode me fazer, hein?

- Isso. _ seus lábios se curvaram em um esgar e em seguida Kuranosuke estava no chão, com o rosto inchado. Miroke ainda tinha a mão em punho.

- Miroke, já chega! _ Sango pediu.

- Seu ceguinho maldito de uma figa! _ Kuranosuke retrucou, voando para cima do moreno.

- Não! Parem! Parem, por favor!

Sango estava em pânico. A briga era feia. Kuranosuke usava de golpes baixos e brutais enquanto Miroke usava de muitas manobras de autodefesa que Sango jamais imaginaria que ele fosse capaz. Eram movimentos rápidos e precisos que tinham a dupla função de proteger Miroke e cansar Kuranosuke.

- Parem! Parem! _ Sango continuava gritando, pulando em volta dos dois.

O escândalo nesse momento já tinha atingido tal proporção, que os vizinhos já começavam a se manifestar.

- Alguém separe esses dois! _ uma senhora gritou _ Vamos ter um homicídio aqui, por Deus!

Miroke estava cansado. E sua perna repuxava demais. Ele sentia que logo sucumbiria a força de Kuranosuke novamente. Quando sentiu que sua cabeça começava a girar, percebeu alguém o agarrando por trás. Era um aperto forte mas não agressivo. A intenção era apenas imobilizá-lo.

- Me larga! _ ele gritava sem saber para quem _ Quero matar esse cara!

- E parar na delegacia? _ a voz conhecida chegou até ele _ Não acha que minha irmã ficaria arrasada se isso acontecesse?

Sango.

De repente ele voltou a si. Ele havia lutado com Kuranosuke na frente de sua amada. Ele tinha deixado despertar diante dela o seu lado mais selvagem e irracional. Algo que ele tinha jurado que nunca faria. A sua volta, ele tinha vaga consciência de Kuranosuke também lutando contra aquele que o segurava. Yesung, ao que parecia. Mas isso não lhe importava. Não, a única coisa que lhe importava nesse momento era a jovem de cabelos chocolate que ele tinha certeza que o encarava chocada. Com relutância, ele virou-se em sua direção.

- Sango...

Mas no instante seguinte, o corpo da jovem bateu forte contra o seu, seus braços o prenderam a ela. Sua camisa era agora molhada por suas lágrimas.

- Seu bobão! _ ela chorava _ Não me assuste desse jeito!

Sorrindo de leve, ele retribuiu o abraço, encostando o rosto na cabeça da moça.

- Me desculpe... _ pediu _... Eu realmente não queria que me visse nesse estado tão agressivo. Ficou assustada com isso, não foi?

- Não seja tonto! _ Sango retrucou _ Por mais feroz que você parecesse você estava se defendendo. Fiquei com medo é de acontecer algo com você. Que você se machucasse.

Miroke a empurrou de leve para que ela olhasse para ele. Ficou sério.

- Não acha que eu seja capaz de me defender? Acha que o cego não pode se cuidar?

Ela se afastou de vez, com um empurrão forte.

- Não seja estúpido! _ ela gritou _ Eu não tô nem aí se você é ou não cego Miroke! Já te disse isso mais de uma vez. Eu fiquei preocupada com você, como a Agome ficaria com o Inuyasha ou a Ayame com o Kouga. Ou a minha mãe com o meu pai! Eu gosto de você, Miroke. Independente de como você é. Você é meu melhor amigo, acima de tudo.

Sorrindo de leve, ele voltou a puxá-la para seu corpo, agora tomando seus lábios num doce roçar.

- Você gosta de mim. Sou seu melhor amigo. _ ele disse, repetindo as palavras dela _ Mas nunca me disse "Eu te amo.".

Sango baixou os olhos, envergonhada. Ela adorava Miroke. Ele era o único que a fazia se sentir especial como ninguém antes fizera. Ela tinha acabado de terminar com Kuranosuke, o homem por quem supostamente fora apaixonada. Estava claro que ela estava apaixonada por Miroke. Mas paixão era um sentimento quente, movido por atração e luxúria. Isso com certeza havia entre eles. Mas... Será que já tinham evoluído tanto em seu relacionamento que ela já podia dizer que ele era mais que seu melhor amigo sexy... Que era seu amor?

- Não tenha pressa. _ ele voltou a beijá-la de leve _ Eu sou paciente. Te esperei por dez anos, posso esperar um pouco mais. Mas acredite Sango. Você ainda vai me amar. E eu estarei ansioso a espera do momento em que dirá as palavras.

- Isso se ela quiser mesmo ficar com você, o que eu duvido. _ Kuranosuke provocou. Foi mesmo Yesung quem o conteve e em respeito ao pai de Sango, Kuranosuke parou de atacar.

- O despeito é algo muito triste, Kuranosuke. _ Miroke respondeu ainda abraçado a Sango.

- Você pode tê-la agora, Miroke. _ Kuranosuke disse em tom de ameaça _ Mas vamos ver quanto tempo esse casal feliz irá durar.

Com um último olhar mal humorado aos dois, Kuranosuke se dirigiu a sua casa.

- Se já terminaram a baderna _ a voz sombria veio até eles. Todos os presentes ergueram as cabeças para ver um vulto na janela mal iluminada da sala de estar da mansão _ façam o favor de voltar as suas vidas. Não quero zona diante dos meus portões. _ concluiu, fechando a cortina em seguida.

Não tinham percebido, mas toda a cena tinha acontecido diante dos portões da casa mais misteriosa da rua.

- Sempre simpático, não? _ um morador comentou.

- Alguém sabe quem é esse cara? _ um outro questionou.

- Narak alguma coisa. _ o primeiro respondeu _ Trabalha com automóveis, ou algo assim. Se acha o dono do mundo, se quer saber.

- O que foi isso? _ Nazumi, ignorando a conversa paralela dos vizinhos, correu para abraçar a filha e depois foi até Miroke _ Está tudo bem, querido?

- Sim. _ Miroke sorriu para Nazumi _ Estou bem. _ e deu um passo em busca de seu bastão, mancando.

- Você está machucado! _ Sango disse apanhando rapidamente o bastão e lhe entregando _ Bem que eu vi que você desequilibrou muito fácil na primeira briga de vocês. Por que não me disse?

- Não é nada sério, florzinha. _ ele garantiu _ Só está repuxando um pouco. Acho que dei mau jeito quando ele me passou aquela rasteira.

- Eu vou matar o Kuranosuke! _ Sango exclamou, apoiando o corpo de Miroke no dela para lhe ajudar a andar.

Miroke riu.

- Entra na fila. _ brincou _ Pelo que pude ver as coisas aqui vão começar a esquentar.

* * *

><p>O quarto estava escuro, iluminado apenas por um fraco abajur. A janela estava fechada, mas tinha frestas que permitiam a entrada do ar fresco da noite. Algo que ia contra ao calor que emanava dos corpos do jovem casal.<p>

Ela tinha concordado em entrar com ele. Ela tinha ido com ele até seu quarto. No fundo, a parte racional como diria Ayame, dizia que ainda era muito cedo para avançarem a tal ponto. Mas Inuyasha era tentador demais e seu corpo chamava pelo dele.

Com o passar dos minutos, seus beijos ficavam cada vez mais ardentes. Inuyasha deixava claro que tinha muita experiência no assunto. Intercalava beijos doces com sexys a todo o momento, andando de sua boca para as bochechas, pescoço, ombros e fazendo o caminho de volta intercalado por mordiscadas.

Ele já estava sem camisa e as mãos de Agome deslizavam por seus músculos perfeitos. Às vezes ele ficava de joelhos sobre ela, as pernas ao lado do corpo dela, para que ela pudesse percorrer seu corpo com mais facilidade, a calça baixa deixando exposta o início de sua virilha, estimulando com o cinto semi aberto para que ela completasse o caminho. Mas ela ainda não teria coragem para tanto, então ele voltava a beijá-la.

As mãos habilidosas de Inuyasha desceram para os botões da camisa da garota, e ele passou a abri-los um a um, sem pressa, provocando-a com um beijo na pele exposta por cada botão que era aberto. Agome voltou a gemer baixinho. Inuyasha sorriu, com malícia. Seus lábios voltaram para a boca dela, tomando-os de formar sedutora.

- - Você gosta disso, carinho? - _ ele sussurrou, a boca ainda na dela.

- S-Sim.

- - Quer mais? -

- - Sim. - _ ela sussurrou de volta, beijando-o novamente com ardor.

Inuyasha riu da impaciência dela. Mas sabia que ela era pura e era muito especial para que aquilo acontecesse às pressas. Não. Primeiro queria prepará-la, levá-la as nuvens e depois completar o ato da maneira mais incrível possível.

Beijou-a mais uma vez de forma intensa e em seguida voltou sua boca ao pescoço e ombros, mordendo a curva entre os dois com um pouco mais de intensidade, mas sem machucá-la. Só o suficiente para mostrar com seus novos tremores do que ele era capaz.

Em seguida, sua cabeça voltou a sua barriga, passando a língua suavemente pelo umbigo da moça, causando-lhe novos tremores.

- Inu... _ ela gemeu, o que deixou ele ainda mais ansioso por ela.

Sua boca foi percorrendo de forma tranquila cada pedaço de sua barriga, passou por estômago e costelas até chegar na sua área favorita, coberta apenas por uma fina camada de tecido rendado. Mas ao contrário do que Agome esperava, ele não foi despindo-a. Ele pulou aquela área, a boca chegou em seu colo, acima dos seios e abaixo do pescoço, dando-lhe um chupão tão intenso que a fez gritar.

- Agome? _ a voz de Mitsune surgiu na cozinha, fazendo os dois pularem e Inuyasha cair da cama _ Está tudo bem?

- S-Sim! _ ela respondeu, fechando rapidamente a camisa e tentando recompor a voz _ Era... Uma barata! Já está morta.

- Inuyasha ainda está aqui? _ a voz da mãe transparecia incerteza. Será que ela estava em duvida se podia entrar no quarto? _ Seu carro está lá na frente.

- Sim. _ ela respondeu. Não adiantava mentir _ Foi ele quem matou a barata.

- Eu posso entrar, querida?

Sim. Ela estava em dúvida se podia entrar. Por mais que admirasse isso, hoje o sexto sentido extremamente apurado de sua mãe estava sendo inconveniente. Olhando rapidamente para Inuyasha que já tinha vestido a camisa, os dois deram uma ajeitada rápida na cama para parecer que fora usada, mas não da forma que realmente fora e sentaram-se de forma inocente. Agome ligou a tv por garantia. Graças a Deus sempre assistia no volume baixo, ou sua mãe estranharia o súbito som de tv ligado que não tinha até um segundo antes.

- Claro.

Mitsune entrou no quarto com relutância.

- Tudo bem? _ Agome quis saber, disfarçando o coração disparado que lhe parecia querer sair do peito. Com o corpo encostado ao de Inuyasha, pode sentir que o coração dele também estava a mil. E pôde sentir também que havia outras partes do corpo masculino dele que ainda não tinham voltado completamente ao normal. Sorte que tinha sentado na frente dele. Ia ser uma cena um tanto constrangedora se sua mãe notasse o estado em que estavam. _ Voltaram mais cedo do que eu imaginava.

- O vovô teve um mal estar. Ficamos preocupados.

- Ele está bem? _ Agome questionou preocupada, quase saltando da cama, mas Inuyasha a deteve no último instante. Ficou rosada. Esqueceu-se que não poderia sair dali, pelo menos não enquanto sua mãe estivesse olhando.

- Está sim, foi só um susto. _ ela disse, sorrindo _ No fim, acabamos nem comendo nada. Vou preparar algo, você me ajuda.

Agome olhou incerta para Inuyasha, que disfarçava com determinação uma expressão de dor intensa.

- Tudo bem? _ ela perguntou.

- Tudo, eu só... _ ele disse _ ... Preciso ir ao banheiro. Será que eu posso... _ e apontou com a cabeça para a suíte de Agome.

- Claro, fique a vontade. _ Mitsune respondeu.

Mas Inuyasha não se mexeu. Ela ainda estava olhando.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! _ Agome gritou, apontando para perto da janela.

- Que foi? _ Mitsune olhou preocupada, dando a deixa que Inuyasha precisava para correr para o banheiro.

- Eu... Acho que vi outra barata. _ Agome disse, vermelha com a mentira tosca _ Posso ter me enganado, quem sabe? _ e pulou da cama, puxando a mãe _ O que planejou para o jantar, mãe?

- Querida, seu namorado está bem? _ ela perguntou, olhando para a porta trancada do banheiro.

- Sim. Por que não estaria? _ Agome quis saber.

- Ele me pareceu travado. Será que estava com alguma dor? Eu posso ajudar...

- Não! _ Agome interrompeu com desespero, mas depois tentou amenizar a voz _ Ele está bem. O Inu é muito orgulhoso, mãe. Não gosta que sintam pena dele. Acredite, se ele precisar, ele irá dizer.

- Ele é orgulhoso, mas pede ajuda se precisa... _ ela pensou _ Contraditório ele não?

- Pra você ver. _ e deu uma risada amarela _ E quanto ao jantar, eu acho que poderíamos fazer sushi, o que pensa? _

Agome concluiu, lançando um olhar aliviado em direção porta do banheiro, que continuava trancada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people!<strong>

**Tudo em paz?**

**Esse capítulo foi mais curto, mas foi bem intenso, não acham?**

**Primeiro uma briga no meio da rua entre Miroke e Kuranosuke. Narak tem seu primeiro contato ativo com a história e Inuyasha e Agome, bom, sem comentários.**

**Não sei vocês, mas eu adoro tanto escrever quanto ler essa fanfic. Apesar de saber a história, eu sempre sinto como se tivesse lendo ela pela primeira vez.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bjus**


	19. Preparativos

**Capítulo 18**

**"Preparativos"**

O vento tocou seu rosto, as mechas vermelhas batendo contra sua pele. Ela tinha ciência que já deveria passar das onze, mas mesmo assim não tinha a intenção de dormir. Não com tantas coisas em que pensar.

Kouga a rejeitara. Tivera a chance única de beijá-la... De ficar com ela... E mesmo assim, abrira mão dela sem nem ao menos pensar no assunto.

Mas como isso foi acontecer? Depois de tudo? Depois de correr tanto atrás dela... Depois dos joguinhos de conquista e de tudo mais... Ele simplesmente abre mão da oportunidade?

O que isso significava? Que era tudo mesmo um jogo para ele? Que ele nunca quis realmente ficar com ela?

Mas se era mesmo isso, o que eles tinham afinal?

* * *

><p>O vento tocou seu rosto, os fios negros acompanhando sua movimentação. Ele tinha ciência que já deveria passar das onze, mas mesmo assim não tinha a intenção de dormir. Não com tantas coisas em que pensar.<p>

Tivera Ayame nos braços. Estavam sozinhos. E ele foi burro o bastante para rejeitar a primeira brecha que ela lhe dera em anos de brincadeira de gato e rato. E o pior é que nem ele mesmo entendia porque!

Ela era linda, seu corpo o deixava em chamas. Seu sorriso iluminava tudo a sua volta e a dificuldade que tinha em chegar a ela só deixava ela ainda mais atraente para ele. E quando finalmente surge uma brecha no escudo impenetrável da garota... Ele simplesmente trava. Burro!

E além de tudo tinha a briga com o Hikori. Ele ainda não entendia o motivo de ter perdido tanto a cabeça com ele. Ele nem ao menos reconhecera Ayame. Ok, eles tinham se visto muito menos vezes do que ele e o cara tinham se cruzado. Mas ela não era totalmente desconhecida para ele. E isso era ainda mais motivo para não ofendê-la, oras!

De uma coisa ele sabia. As coisas não eram mais como costumavam ser, em especial entre ele e a linda backing vocal tecladista de sua banda.

* * *

><p>- Inu, tem uma caneta fácil? _ Agome perguntou, recebendo o objeto das mãos do namorado _ Obrigada. É bom anotar tudo certinho, Sango para não esquecermos nada que seja necessário.<p>

- Certo. _ Sango concordou, apanhando o papel que a amiga lhe entregava e a caneta _ Eu nunca planejei uma festa antes. Em geral isso é coisa da minha mãe, mas ela disse que como seria eu quem arcaria com os custos seria responsável por tudo. Tô tão nervosa.

- Tranquilo. _ Inuyasha disse encostado na pia da cozinha de forma relaxada, as pernas fortes cruzadas diante do corpo _ Nós fazemos festas o tempo todo, não é nada difícil. _ concluiu.

- Tendo comida, bebida e mulher gostosa, tá valendo. _ Kouga completa, cumprimentando Inuyasha com um soquinho de mãos. Inuyasha assume uma expressão maliciosa, muito parecida com a que utilizara uma semana antes no quarto de Agome, seus lábios se retorcendo num sorriso sexy.

- Com certeza. _ concordou.

- Ei. _ Agome lembrou a ele que estava ali.

- Mas isso foi antes de você, benzinho. _ disse, indo até ela e dando-lhe um selinho rápido _ Você é a única gostosa que me interessa no momento. _ completou, voltando a posição inicial e deixando-a escarlate.

Todos riram do momento de constrangimento de Agome. Tinham combinado de se encontrar na casa de Inuyasha para combinar os detalhes do aniversário de Sango. Era mais espaçosa para todos eles e poderiam conversar a vontade, já que era a única onde não teria ninguém em casa naquela hora.

Um toque suave chegou até eles. Alguém pressionava o interfone.

- Deve ser a Ayame. _ Agome disse, e Kouga se remexeu perto da pia mas ninguém pareceu notar.

- Deixa que eu abro. _ Inuyasha disse, indo até o aparelho para liberar a entrada da ruiva que entrou na cozinha dois minutos depois.

- Boa tarde. _ cumprimentou, seus olhos verdes passando por cada um deles até chegar a Kouga. Eles não tiveram ensaio durante a semana então essa era a primeira vez que se viam desde aquele dia. Sua postura era relaxada contra a pia, ao lado de Inuyasha. A bermuda clara terminava nos joelhos, deixando o restante de suas pernas, cruzadas diante do corpo como Inuyasha estava antes, exposto. Era mais justa em cima, ressaltando seus atributos traseiros e frontais. A regata sport negra marcava seus músculos e seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito. Seu pescoço forte seguia até seu rosto de traços quadrados. Que continham um sorriso sedutor.

- "Ai minha nossa..." _ pensou _"Esse cara não cansa de ser lindo?" _ tratou de desviar o olhar, as bochechas adquirindo um tom rosado.

Lá estava ela. Linda e deliciosa como sempre. Usava sua mini saia preta favorita, que deixavam a mostra aquelas coxas tentadoras que ele adoraria ter em volta do seu quadril. Uma regatinha simples, azul. E aquele decote... Era estilo canoa, então mostrava muito pouco. Mas o suficiente para sua bermuda ficar ainda mais justa.

- "Deliciosa." _ pensou, umedecendo os lábios _ "E pensar que eu tive a oportunidade de te amassar todinha... Mas fui imbecil demais para aproveitar. Mas de hoje não passa. Ah, gatinha... Hoje você não me escapa." _ voltou a sorrir, enquanto ela beijava as bochechas das garotas em cumprimento.

- Já avançaram muito? _ ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Sango.

- Não, acabamos de começar. _ Sango respondeu _ Estavamos repassando o que não pode faltar. Comes, bebes...

- E mulher gostosa. _ Kouga completou, interrompendo Sango e lançando um olhar quente para a ruiva _ Mas se você estiver lá, estou certo de que isso está garantido.

Ayame revirou os olhos, acompanhada pelas amigas. Inuyasha e Miroke riram, maliciosos.

- Bom a música eu sei que já está garantida, não é? _ sorriu Ayame, pegando um copo para se servir do refrigerante disponível em cima da mesa _ Kitty´s está confirmado?

- Sim. _ Sango sorriu de volta _ Mas eles só aparecerão no meio da festa. Durante o restante do tempo deixarei tocando outras músicas no aparelho de som.

- Acha que será bom, amiga? _ Agome perguntou _ Não seria melhor um DJ?

- Em que mundo vive, Agome? _ Sango provocou _ Eu vou bancar a festa, lembra? Quanto acha que ganharei com um mês de Pet Shop?

- Ah, mas isso pode ser arranjado. _ Ayame disse, lançando um olhar para todos.

- O que quer... Não. _ Sango sorriu.

- AMIK está disponível para você, Sango. _ disse Inuyasha, sorrindo _ Não sei como não tinha pensado na gente ainda.

- Mas... Vocês são convidados, não poderão passar a noite toda tocando, não é? _ Sango lembrou.

- Mas podemos fazer um showzinho básico. _ disse Kouga _ Só para não ficar o tempo todo no aparelho de som.

Sango se emocionou com a atitude dos amigos.

- Valeu, gente. _ agradeceu _ Vocês são o máximo!

- A gente sabe disso. _ Miroke respondeu, alisando a mão de Sango enlaçada a sua sobre a mesa.

- Bom, então o que acham que seria melhor? _ Sango continuou _ Nos comes e bebes, eu digo.

- Eu acho que poderia ter alguns petiscos salgados. _ sugeriu Agome _ São essenciais numa boa festa. E de principal poderia ser um jantar com bufê. Tá muito na moda.

- Não tenho dinheiro para tanto, amiga. _ Sango lembrou.

- Eu posso ajudar. _ Miroke disse _ Posso pagar o bufê para você, gatinha.

- Não, Miroke. _ Sango sorriu _ Você já gastou um dinheirão comprando a Kirara para mim. Não quero que torre seu dinheiro comigo.

- Mas sua preocupação não é necessária, princesa. _ ele disse, roçando os dedos de leve sobre a mão dela _ Eu não me importo de gastar com você. _ sorriu _ Não tem nada mais com que eu goste de gastar.

- Nem com roupas estilosas? _ Sango sugeriu, fazendo-o rir.

- Talvez isso.

- Ok. Mas ainda não quero que gaste comigo. _ Sango continuou _ De qualquer forma, gostei da idéia do jantar. Acho que mamãe não se importará de cozinhar se eu a ajudar.

- Também podemos ajudar. _ Ayame disse.

- Mamãe também não se importará. _ disse Agome _ Ela se dá muito bem com a sua mãe e gosta muito de você.

- E para a dona Sura será uma honra cozinhar para o aniversário da norinha dela. _ Miroke provocou, mordiscando o ombro de Sango, deixando-a vermelha.

- Escuta... _ Ayame observou _ ... No momento, o que está havendo realmente entre vocês dois? _ e apontou para o casal ao seu lado.

- B-Bom... _ Sango gaguejou

- É. Vocês não assumiram um namoro. _ disse Agome _ Mas também estão de chamego a todo momento. Você ainda não me disse nada, amiga. Estou me sentindo traida! _ brincou.

- N-Nós... B-Bem... _ ela continuava gaguejando.

- Como eu disse para minha querida futura sogrinha. _ ele sorriu torto _ A florzinha e eu estamos avançando alguns graus na nossa amizade.

- Em outras palavras, estão se amassando de forma extraoficial. _ Inuyasha completou.

- Inuyasha! _ as três garotas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Que foi? Disse alguma mentira? Não é isso que está rolando? _ questionou a Miroke.

- Por mim já estaríamos namorando oficialmente a muito tempo. _ ele garantiu _ Mas a florzinha acha que não seria bom emendar em outro namoro logo após terminar com Kuranosuke. Principalmente depois do que rolou no sábado.

- Eu ainda não acredito que aquele imbecil ousou te atacar de surpresa depois de tantos anos. _ Inuyasha rosnou _ Queria eu estar lá e quebrar a cara dele.

- Como está a perna, Miroke? _ Kouga quis saber.

- Melhor agora. _ Miroke diz _ Ainda dá um ou outro repuxão, mas já consigo andar normal.

- Fiquei tão assustada naquele dia. _ Sango diz, agarrando-se ao braço de Miroke _ Ainda não posso acreditar que Kuranosuke perseguia Miroke em gangue quando crianças.

- Como é que é? _ Agome exclamou, buscando uma negação de Ayame, mas essa só baixou os olhos _ Isso... Isso não é sério, é? Miroke você... Você sofria bulling?

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta da cozinha.

- E então? _ Agome insistiu _ Ninguém vai falar nada?

- Eu... Também fiquei chocada quando soube. _ disse Sango _ Eu já vinha notando um certo temperamento explosivo em Kuranosuke enquanto namorávamos. Mas nunca pensei... Que ele poderia ser tão baixo.

- Aquele verme nunca prestou. _ disse Kouga, com voz amarga _ Mesmo antes do acidente. Acho que no fundo, Kuranosuke queria Miroke em seu bando. Por isso começou a implicar tanto com ele, porque ele se negou.

- Eu me lembro... Dele querendo se aproximar de Miroke meses antes da minha mudança. Mas Miroke nunca se deu bem com eles. Nem com você Kouga e os caras que andavam com vocês. Ele não gostava dos populares na época. Mas isso era dele. Ele ainda era muito mais ligado as coisas de menino do que as de homem.

- Exatamente. _ Kouga continuou _ E eu, assim como muitos amigos meus que se tornaram camaradas de Miroke depois entendemos isso. Esperamos até que ele tivesse o seu próprio tempo. E não deixamos de gostar dele por causa disso. Mesmo depois... Do que aconteceu.

Inuyasha rosnou. Parecia irritado.

- Mas Kuranosuke não foi tão maduro. Ao ver que Miroke não queria entrar em seu bandinho de babacas, ele se irritou e decidiu virar o bandinho de babacas contra ele. _ Kouga continuo fato de Miroke ter ficado cego só deu ainda mais ferramentas para ele.

- O Miroke teve que aprender manobras de autodefesa para se proteger daquele imbecil. E é claro, tinha a gente também para ajudar, mas não era sempre que estávamos por perto para protegê-lo. Foi uma época difícil. _ comentou Inuyasha.

- E depois ainda quer respeitar os sentimentos dele, Sango? _ Agome o olhou incrédula _ Namore o Miroke de vez!

- Não é bem assim. Só vi que ele tem um lado agressivo. Quero dar um tempo, não vamos piorar as coisas.

- Até hoje eu não entendi muito bem como tudo aconteceu. _ Ayame admitiu _ Já tinha acontecido quando me aproximei dos meninos. Foi tudo muito misterioso.

Um novo rosnado surgiu da garganta de Inuyasha. Ele parecia irritado.

- Não foi nada misterioso! _ Inuyasha soltou _ Todos sabem que é o culpado pelo que aconteceu.

- Inuyasha. _ Miroke advertiu _ Não foi nada comprovado.

- Era o carro dele! Ele estava lá, Miroke! _ Inuyasha aumentou o tom de voz _ Ainda não consigo entender como ainda pode aceitar a presença dele numa boa, sem nem ao menos querer quebrar a cara dele todas as vezes que o vê. _ bufou _ Pelo menos é isso o que eu sinto.

- Já disse, Inuyasha. _ Miroke asseverou _ Não foi nada comprovado. E não quero falar disso agora. Estamos falando sobre o aniversário da Sango. Por favor, vamos respeitar.

Um silêncio se formou entre o grupo, sendo interrompido instantes depois por Ayame, voltando a voltar da festa.

* * *

><p>Após algumas horas conversando sobre a festa, eles decidiram dar um tempo. Agome e Inuyasha usaram a desculpa de buscar sorvete para todos para poder ficar um pouco sozinhos. Sango e Miroke estavam na sala assistindo tv, com Miroke deitado no colo de Sango enquanto ela alisava seus cabelos negros e assistia a novela das seis.<p>

Ayame tinha ido para os jardins da casa. Estava encostada na parede que ficava atrás do quarto de Inuyasha, com os olhos nas tulipas da senhora Izayoi, sem realmente vê-las. Sua cabeça estava longe.

- Oi. _ aquela voz rouca e quente chegou aos seus ouvidos causando-lhe tremores.

- Oi. _ ela respondeu mais seca, tentando se afastar do corpo imenso do moreno, que bloqueava a passagem.

- Não nos vemos a muitos dias. _ ele lembrou, pegando as pontas de seus cabelos vermelhos entre os dedos, sua mão roçando de leve no pescoço da jovem _ Fiquei com saudades, ruivinha.

Ayame estava paralisada. Não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia como agir. Do nada, Kouga voltava a agir como antes. Um caçador.

- E então? _ ele disse, aproximando seu corpo do dela _ Não sentiu saudades de mim, gatinha?

- E-Eu... Confesso... Que senti... _ ela gaguejava, enquanto ele sorria sexy, seu rosto cada vez mais próximo ao dela _ ... uma certa falta...

- De mim? _ ele insistiu.

- Da banda. _ ela respondeu, mantendo-se firme e se desvencilhando do moreno _ De tocar. É raro ficarmos tantos dias sem ensaio.

- Sim, mas não foi essa a minha pergunta. _ ele insistiu, e Ayame tinha plênia consciência do poderoso monumento masculino muito próximo de suas costas. A boca dele ao lado de sua orelha. _ Perguntei se sentiu minha falta. De estar comigo.

- Na verdade... Não. _ ela respondeu, disfarçando o tremor na voz.

- Como é?

- Não. _ ela repetiu _ Nem um pouco. _ e voltou a se afastar.

Mas Kouga foi mais rápido. Subjugou-a pela cintura, prendendo-a novamente entre a parede e seu corpo.

- Mentirosa... _ murmurou, com voz rouca _ ... Sei que sentiu minha falta. Sei que está mentindo, Ayame. Conheço as mulheres o suficiente para saber.

- Sim. Eu sei como você conhece as mulheres, Kouga. _ ela retrucou, azeda _ Você não faz questão nenhuma de esconder isso. Mas lamento decepcioná-lo. Não sou como as outras com que está acostumado a se deitar.

Ele riu.

- Tem mais semelhanças com elas do que imagina. _ ele disse, fazendo-a olhar indignada para ele _ Calma, não precisa se ofender. _ ele brincou _ Quero dizer _ continuou, uma das mãos alisando de leve a barriga da moça por cima da camisa, deixando-a sem graça _ que é parecida com todas nos sintomas. Suas pupilas estão dilatadas, suas bochechas estão rosadas e seus lábios vermelhos, inchados e implorando pelos meus.

- Besteir... _ ela começou.

- - Você me quer, Ayame. - _ ele sussurou, a boca muito próxima. Agora eram só alguns milímetros _ - Como eu quero você. - _ e completou o caminho.

Mas Ayame foi mais rápida e Kouga pegou apenas o canto de sua boca. Irritada, ela o empurrou para longe.

- Seu louco! Me deixa em paz! _ gritou, e voltou para dentro da casa.

- Há! _ exclamou, após um minuto de silêncio _ E depois o louco sou eu! _ e foi atrás dela.

- "Garoto estúpido! Maluco! Uma hora repudia depois fica me rondando. O que ele pensa que eu sou..." Ai! _ ela exclamou quando Kouga a alcançou.

- O que há com você? _ ele quis saber.

- "O que há com você" digo eu! _ ela retrucou.

- Você parecia gostar das nossas brincadeiras antes. _ ele lembrou, sedutor.

- Isso foi antes, como você bem disse. Antes de me fazer de boba. Antes de me dar um toco.

- Quando foi que te dei um toco, garota? _ seus olhos celestes estavam confusos _ Foi você quem sempre negou minhas investidas!

- E na única vez em que eu estava disposta a aceitá-las, você resolve que não quer ficar sozinho comigo! _ ela retrucou, deixando-o pasmo.

- Está falando de sábado? _ ele lembrou, por fim.

- De que mais seria? _ ela respondeu, fazendo-o rir torto.

- Aquilo foi um momento meu de insensatez. _ ele disse, com tom um tanto constrangido _ Nem eu mesmo sei o que deu em mim naquela hora. _ admitiu, com sinceridade. Mas um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios logo em seguida _ Mas se for esse o caso, eu posso te compensar. Estava tentando fazer isso agora pouco. _ completou, aproximando-se mais.

- Não quero! _ Ayame gritava _ Não quero mais!

- E depois ela diz que o louco sou eu. _ solta.

- Está certo. Sou completamente louca. Por gostar tanto de você! _ ela atirou, chamando-lhe por fim a atenção.

- Como...

- Sou uma louca estúpida! Uma idiota por amar tanto alguém que está deixando claro desde o início que não vê nada em mim além de uma louca noite de suor e lençóis. Além de um amontoado de carne, com peito e bunda. E que não consegue passar uma festa sem dividir a cama com uma vadia. E que diz entender tanto de mulheres, mas não reconhece entre o monte que o cerca alguém que o ama de verdade e que está bem na frente do seu nariz! _ gritou por fim, chamando a atenção de Miroke e Sango, que correram até lá.

- O que está havendo? _ Miroke quis saber.

- Me desculpe, Sango. _ ela pediu, ainda ofegante pelo súbito desabafo _ Eu queria mesmo te ajudar, mas para mim não dá mais. _ concluiu a frase com voz chorosa e saiu correndo em direção a porta de saída, sem voltar a se dirigir a Kouga, que ainda estava paralisado.

- O que disse a ela, Kouga? _ Sango acusou.

- N-Nada. _ ele gaguejou. Quando o mundo tinha virado de ponta cabeça? Quando tudo tinha mudado de sentido?

Ou era só ele que sentia com se estivesse fora do chão?

* * *

><p>- Que bom que veio conosco comprar as roupas para a festa, Ayame. _ Sango disse, dias depois no centro da cidade _ Você pareceu tão fechada nos últimos dias.<p>

- Os meninos comentaram que você não voltou mais para ensaiar. Que não viram você desde aquele dia na casa do Inu. _ Agome disse _ Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sango me disse que você e Kouga estavam discutindo e quando o Inu e eu voltamos, você já tinha ido embora.

- Aconteceram sim... Algumas coisas. _ ela disse _ Mas não quero falar nisso agora.

- Tem certeza? _ Agome insistiu _ Já se passaram uns quinze dias, mas você ainda não parece totalmente normal.

- É. _ Sango completou _ Você seguiu ajudando a gente nos preparativos, mas nunca ia em dias que o Kouga estivesse junto. Pensa que não reparei?

- E quando perguntávamos, você só fugia do assunto. _ Agome lembrou.

- Estou dizendo agora, não estou? _ Ayame respondeu _ Aconteceram algumas coisas. E eu prometo que falo com vocês depois, mas agora eu quero escolher o meu vestido, pode ser?

- Ai, estou empolgada! _ diz Agome, tendo outro de seus momentos patricinha que de vez em quando vinham a tona _ Faz tempo que não compro um vestido para uma festa. Quero que seja vermelho e bem sexy.

- Agome! _ Sango riu _ Que eu saiba esse não é muito seu estilo. Você sempre fez uma linha mais retrô em questão de roupa para festa. Longo e tradicional.

- Ah, mas antes eu não tinha um bofe escândalo como namorado, né Sango? _ Agome riu _ Tenho que ficar a altura dele.

As meninas riram e entraram na primeira loja.

* * *

><p>Sabendo o que a esperaria ao fim das compras, Ayame não estava tão animada quanto as amigas por roupas, então pegou apenas uma blusa bonita branca, com um generoso decote em V e as costas abertas que combinariam muito bem com aquela calça negra e a sandalha salto doze que tinha em casa.<p>

Sango optou por um vestido rosa de alças, justo no corpo, que dava um ar de sensualidade ressaltando discretamente seus seios, mas a base mais solta para balançar quando dançasse. O vestido não era muito curto, era um pouco menos que um longuete, terminando no meio da coxa, mas mesmo assim ela se sentiu a mulher mais sexy do mundo.

Com Agome foi mais complicado. Ela invocou que queria um vestido vermelho de qualquer jeito e arrastou as garotas por todas as lojas até achar um longuete, com um decote em V tão marcante quanto o de Ayame na frente e ainda mais aberto nas costas do que o dela, indo até o pé da coluna, mas forrado com uma fina renda delicada que não deixava sua pele totalmente exposta.

- É esse. _ Agome disse, sorrindo.

- É lindo, amiga. _ Sango sorriu _ Mas será que sua mãe e seu avô não vão achá-lo muito sensual?

- Vovô com certeza. _ Agome disse _ A minha mãe eu posso convencer e o Inuyasha vai adorar.

Sango e Ayame sorriram. Com certeza ele adoraria.

- É uma pena que Miroke não poderá te ver, não acha Sango? _ Ayame comentou _ Você ficou tão linda.

- É algo com que temos que lidar. _ Sango disse _ Mas tenho certeza de que ele pedirá a alguém que narre para ele. E depois, ele consegue ver com as mãos, lembra? Ele não poderá ver a cor claro, mas poderá ver o formato.

- Mas isso significa que ele terá que passar a mão no seu corpo todo. _ Ayame lembrou, com um sorriso malicioso _ Ou isso já não é problema entre vocês?

- Vocês já fizeram e não me disse nada Sango! _ Agome voltou a usar aquele tom de ofendida _ Pensei que fôssemos amigas. Sempre juramos contar quando rolasse.

- É claro que não rolou! _ Sango respondeu, escarlate _ Como você mesma disse tão bem, eu teria te contado. É só que... Digamos _ Sango ia ficando mais vermelha a cada momento _ que Miroke não é lá muito santinho... Ele meio... Que gosta de fazer um tour pelo meu corpo quando estamos sozinhos, então... Eu meio que estou acostumada.

- Que tipo de "tour"? _ Agome quis saber e Ayame também parecia interessada.

- Ele já te... _ Ayame tentava buscar as palavras _ ... Já pegou onde não devia ou algo assim?

- Não! _ Sango exclamou, ainda mais vermelha e olhando em volta para ver se alguém mais na loja estava ouvindo _ É sempre com roupa, não avançamos a tanto. Mas ele adora me apalpar. Sabe... Os clássicos... Boca, pescoço, ombros _ ela ia dizendo _ costas, coxa e... bumbum... _ ela murmurou a última palavra.

- Há! Essa é a parte favorita de Miroke. _ Ayame disse, arrancando olhares surpresos das duas _ Não por mim. _ garantiu _ Entre nós dois nunca rolou nada, garanto. _ ela disse, principalmente para Sango, que a olhava desconfiada _ É sério. É só que convivo com Miroke a alguns anos. Já fomos em várias festas juntos e eu já testemunhei vários de seus amassos. _ ela disse, e Sango pareceu incomodada _ Não fique assim, Sango. Miroke já foi muito galinha mas seu coração pertence a você. Eu nunca o vi namorar antes. Foram só ficadas.

- E por falar nisso _ Agome comentou, enquanto pagava o vestido no caixa _ como estão as coisas entre você e ele? Ainda estão na mesma? Ou oficializaram o namoro?

- Miroke... Me convencer a oficilizar. _ Sango sorriu _ Eu pensei muito no que você disse aquele dia. De eu respeitar Kuranosuke, mesmo ele tendo feito tudo o que fez. E decidi que Miroke não merece esperar mais. Afinal, tirando a parte de ser oficial, nós fazíamos tudo o que um casal de namorados faria. Não saimos com mais ninguém. Fazemos programas a dois, ele come em casa ou eu na dele e depois ficamos na sala assistindo algum filme na tv.

- Dando uns amassos no sofá, você quer dizer né? _ Ayame provocou, fazendo-a rir.

- Isso também. _ Sango disse _ Mas tem vezes que só ficamos assistindo tv mesmo, sabe? Sem amassos, só curtindo a presença um do outro como antigamente. É claro que antigamente não assistiamos aos filmes abraçados ou um deitado no colo do outro. Mas acho que são mudanças positivas e inevitáveis quando a gente está apaixonado, não é?

- Ahá! _ Agome apontou para a amiga de forma acusadora, enquanto se dirigiam para a mesa da sorveteria mais próxima _ Então admite.

Sango revirou os olhos.

- Que eu gosto de Miroke eu já disse faz tempo, Agome. Tanto que estamos juntos a três semanas.

- Sim. Mas Inuyasha comentou comigo que Miroke disse para ele que você nunca disse que o amava. E que faria de tudo para conseguir isso.

- E depois as mulheres é que são fofoqueiras. _ Sango riu _ É claro, eu estou completamente louca pelo Mi. Ele mexe comigo de um jeito que ninguém mais mexeu antes. E tem momentos sim que eu penso que posso estar amando ele de verdade, como quando eu ganhei a Kirara. Foi a coisa mais linda que alguém fez para mim. Eu fiquei fascinada. Mas eu não me sinto pronta para dizer isso abertamente, com todas as letras sabe? Caramba, até muito pouco tempo atrás, nós éramos melhores amigos de infância que não se viam a anos. De repente, o Miroke começa a dar em cima de mim, a gente fica, a começa a rolar um beijo atrás do outro e ele se torna meu amante. Eu me separo do meu namorado e começo a namorar ele. Meu, é muita informação e confesso que eu ainda tenho muitos momentos de confusão.

- Não vai me dizer que você ainda sente algo pelo Kuranosuke? _ Agome questionou _ Amiga, na boa. Aquele cara não te merece.

- Não ouviu o que eu disse? _ Sango riu _ Estou fascinada por esse novo Miroke. O Miroke que eu conhecia era o menino de anos atrás, de repente ele me aparece como esse homem lindo, sexy e extremamente apaixonante. Como eu já disse, eu estou louca por ele. Estou fascinada. Mas ainda não saberia definir com certeza se o que eu sinto é o amor verdadeiro que todos falam.

- Pois eu acho que é. _ Agome diz.

- Eu também. _ Ayame concorda _ Você tá até mais corada nos últimos dias, Sango. Sua pele está perfeita. Você está sempre sorrindo. Tá na cara que o Miroke só te faz bem.

- Também acho. _ Sango riu _ Mas como pode ter reparado tanto nisso, Ayame?

- É que... Bom... Digamos que comigo acontece o mesmo. _ ela disse, seus olhos baixando _ Só que ao contrário.

- É verdade. Você disse que tinha acontecido algo naquele dia na casa do Inu. E que iria nos contar. _ Agome comentou.

Ayame suspirou.

- Eu... Contei tudo a ele. _ ela disse, deixando as outras duas silenciosas e cheias de atenção _ Na hora em que demos aquela pausa, que a Agome e o Inuyasha foram buscar o sorvete, eu quis ficar um pouco sozinha e fui para o jardim. Queria ficar longe de Kouga. Estava irritada com ele.

- Mas porque? _ Sango quis saber _ Ele não te fez nada naquele dia.

- Naquele dia, não. _ Ayame ficou vermelha _ Mas na semana anterior...

Agome ofegou.

- Vocês ficaram? _ ela questionou, deixando Ayame ainda mais vermelha _ No dia da competilção, você sumiram por uma meia hora. _ ela lembrou.

- É isso Ayame? _ Sango quis saber _ Vocês ficaram?

- Não. _ Ayame respondeu, desanimando as duas _ Mas chegou bem perto. Estávamos sozinhos. Teve um momento que discutimos e eu quis sair e deixar ele falando sozinho, mas ele me puxou de volta e me prendeu ao seu corpo. Ficamos assim por alguns intantes e...

- E...? _ as duas disseram juntas.

- E nada! _ Ayame respondeu, botando para fora algo que a muito tempo lhe incomodava _ Ele teve a chance perfeita de me beijar. Estávamos só nos dois e ele me tinha presa ao seu corpo, não poderia fugir. O máximo que poderia fazer era virar o rosto como fiz na casa do Inuyasha, mas eu não queria fazer isso! Eu queria que ele me beijasse, coisa que ele não fez!

- Espera um pouco aí... _ Agome assinalou _ ... "como fiz na casa do Inuyasha"? _ ela concluiu, deixando a moça sem graça.

- B-Bom, era o que eu estava tentando dizer. _ ela continuou _ Eu tinha ido aos jardins para fugir dele, mas ele foi atrás de mim. E tentou me beijar. Mais de uma vez na verdade, mas em todas eu me esquivei. Não queria mais. Voltei para dentro e ele foi atrás de mim. Discutimos. Então quando eu vi que não ia agüentar mais, eu soltei tudo.

- E ele? Como reagiu? _ Agome quis saber.

- Sango deve saber melhor do que eu. _ Ayame respondeu _ Eu saí logo em seguida. Até então ele não tinha dito nada.

- E continuou não dizendo. _ Sango lembrou _ Lembra Agome de como ele ficou calado até a hora de ir embora? Na verdade, Ayame, ele foi embora no máximo uma meia hora depois de você. E para ser sincera, o Miroke disse que ele não tem rendido nos ensaios tanto como antes nos últimos dias.

- Sério? _ Aquela informação pegou Ayame de surpresa. Ela esperava que passado o susto da informação, ele iria se achar a última bolacha do pacote e que espalharia isso aos quatro ventos o máximo possível. Exatamente por isso que não tinha ido nos ensaios durante esses dias. Odiaria olhar para a cara de Kouga se ele estivesse com aquele sorriso presunçoso que era tão clássico seu.

- Eu acho que ele ficou mexido. _ Agome comentou com sensatez _ Não é comum caras desse tipo se envolverem com amores verdadeiros. Em geral só se envolvem com quem só quer curtição. De qualquer forma, eu acho que as coisas podem mudar entre vocês de agora em diante.

Ayame não disse nada. Seu coração palpitava em uma esperança ridícula. Seria mesmo possível?

- E depois, agora não é hora de baixo astral. _ Sango sorriu _ Minha festa é na semana que vem e eu tenho o pressentimento que muita coisa vai mudar depois desse dia.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo.<br>**

**Ayame se declarou e o Kouga ficou mexido! Agome se empolgou com a noite quente com Inuyasha e resolveu provocar mais ainda a fera. Sango finalmente saiu de cima do muro e aceitou ser feliz com seu melhor amigo.  
><strong>

**E a tal festa de aniversário? Estão ansiosos?  
><strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado. Fico no aguardo de reviews.  
><strong>

**Bjus  
><strong>


	20. Festa - Parte 1

**Capítulo 19**

"**Festa – Parte 1"**

- Sango. _ a voz de sua mãe soava suavemente em seu ouvido naquela manhã _ Sango, querida. Vai dormir o dia todo? Já passa das dez.

- Tá... _ resmungou _ Já vou.

- E feliz aniversário, querida. _ a mãe cumprimentou, fechando a porta ao sair.

Espreguiçou-se devagar, os olhos pesados de sono, empurrando as cobertas para longe, mas parando por aí, sem conseguir sentar-se no colchão. Alguma coisa pulou em sua barriga, sobressaltando-a.

- Kirara, sua levada! _ ralhou em tom brincalhão _ Você já não tem mais seiscentas gramas, sabia?

E não era exagero. Dentro de pouco mais de um mês, a pequena felina tinha crescido uns quinze centímetros e contava com pouco mais de um quilo. Podia não parecer muito, mas quando se está sonolenta e um peso de um pouco mais de um quilo cai do nada em cima do seu estômago, é suficiente para você no mínimo despertar de vez.

Envolvendo em seus braços com carinho a gatinha que imediatamente começou a ronronar, Sango levantou-se, sentou-se na beira da cama e calçou os chinelos, caminhando com vagarosidade até o guarda-roupa em busca de uma troca simples. Tinha conversado no trabalho a respeito de sua festa, convidando a todos é claro, e perguntou se não podia sair mais cedo para poder se arrumar e ajudar nos últimos preparativos. Mas sua patroa foi muito além disso, dando-lhe o dia de folga, no qual ela ficou imensamente grata.

- Sango! _ a mãe voltou a chamar.

- Já estou indo, calma! _ riu. Às vezes sua mãe parecia mais ansiosa do que ela. _ tinham combinado de ir arrumar o salão da parte da manhã até o começo da tarde, quando Sango iria ao cabelereiro para se arrumar para a festa.

Indo para o banheiro, seu celular apitou. Era uma mensagem.

QUE ESSE DIA SEJA LINDO E ESPECIAL COMO VOCÊ

FELIZ ANIVERSÀRIO

MI

Sango suspirou feliz. Era óbvio que ele seria o primeiro a cumprimenta-la entre os amigos. Era assim todo o ano. Logo depois dele viria...

AMIGA!

TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE NOVAMENTE NÃO FUI A PRIMEIRA,

MAS NÃO FICAREI OFENDIDA COM ISSO, JÁ ME ACOSTUMEI.

FELIZ NIVER!

ANSIOSA PELA PARTY? EU ESTOU MUITO!

DOIDA POR HJ A NOITE E MUITAS FELICIDADES.

BJAOZAO

Agome. Sango balançou a cabeça, rindo da amiga. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Miroke madrugava para ligar ou enviar um SMS e Agome a contatava logo em seguida, certa de que era a primeira a fazê-lo, e se decepcionando por não conseguir. Ainda rindo consigo mesma, foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes e passar um pente nos cabelos.

- Parabéns para você! Nessa data querida! Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida! _ a família a cumprimentou com um coro quando ela entrou na cozinha, deixando-a vermelha.

Na mesa, tinha tudo o que ela gostava: Cereais, leite batido com chocolate, baurus quentes, cookies e luas-de-mel, um pãozinho doce com recheio de chocolate e côco por cima. Recebendo com timidez os cumprimentos e abraços da família, Sango sentou-se na mesa para tomar o café junto com eles.

- Depois você vai abrir os presentes. _ Kohaku disse animado, pegando _ Acho que vai gostar do meu.

- O que você aprontou? _ Sango perguntou, com desconfiança.

- Que chata! _ Kohaku se fez de ofendido _ Hoje é seu aniversário, eu nunca aprontaria com você. Deu muito trabalho achar o que eu comprei, deveria ser mais grata.

- Me desculpe. _ Sango riu, dando um beijinho na cabeça do irmão _ Só estou te enchendo. Eu sei que você se esforçou, e fico feliz.

- Sei. Vou fingir que acredito em você, mana.

A família riu e começaram a comer. Após a refeição, como prometido, Sango foi até a sala para receber o presente de Kohaku.

- Ainda não entendi porque disse "os presentes". _ Sango comentou, aguardando enquanto o rapaz entrava na sala com um pacote grande _ Papai e mamãe já me deram o carro a algum tempo.

- É porque é mais de um. _ Kohaku respondeu _ Toma _ disse, entregando o pacote para a irmã _ e feliz aniversário mais uma vez.

Sango sorriu ao abrir o pacote. Dentro, havia dois pacotes menores. O primeiro, mais volumoso, continha uma série de quatro livros que ela estava querendo a algum tempo.

- Uau! _ ela exclamou, olhando a capa _ Como conseguiu, Kohaku? Esses livros estavam muito caros individualmente, quanto mais todos juntos.

- Peguei numa promoção. _ explicou _ Tá vendo a caixa para montar? _ apontou algo junto no pacote _ É um box da série. Paguei com o dinheiro dos meus bicos. _ explicou.

Kohaku ás vezes fazia pequenos bicos para juntar dinheiro. Coisas pequenas, tipo entregar alguma coisa para alguém, ajudar a trocar uma lâmpada ou fazer algum serviço de limpeza de quintal. Não era muito, mas ajudava quando ele queria comprar suas coisas e ajudava também a ganhar experiência para quando ele terminasse o colégio pudesse conseguir um bom emprego.

- Adorei. Obrigada, maninho. _ deu-lhe mais um beijo.

- Vê o outro agora. _ ele pediu.

Sango apanhou um pacote mais fino e o abriu. Era o DVD novo da banda Kitty´s.

- Kohaku, esse só iria para as lojas na semana que vem! _ ela disse, maravilhada.

- Comprei na pré-venda em um site de compras. _ explicou _ O data de lançamento pela internet foi ontem então eles entregaram para todos os que tinham comprado antes.

- Por isso fez tanta questão de receber o correio! _ Sango comentou _ Não queria que eu visse. E eu achando que você tinha encomendando alguma daquelas suas revistas de mulher pelada que a mamãe nem sonha que você tem.

- Como você faz mal juízo de mim. _ Kohaku se fez de ofendido _ Eu aqui, querendo fazer uma surpresa para minha querida irmã e você pensando bobagens a meu respeito. Que vergonha, irmã!

Sango o analisou.

- Você pegou revistas... Não pegou? _ ela questionou, mais uma vez, olhando-o de soslaio.

- Eu já teria que pagar a taxa de entregas mesmo. _ deu de ombros e Sango caiu na risada.

- Eu sabia! Você continua o mesmo pervertido de sempre!

- Ah é? E o que me diz do seu namorado? _ Kohaku atirou de volta.

- O que o Miroke tem a ver com isso?

- Tudo! Já viu as gatas que ele pegava antes de você estar com ele? Há! É de causar inveja. Ele é meu exemplo. É o mestre.

- Cala boca! _ Sango retrucou, azeda _ Isso faz parte do passado, não posso mudar. E não fique mais falando essas coisas ou ficarei brava de verdade e contarei tudo para a mamãe.

- Não faça isso! _ Kohaku pediu _ Se a mãe descobrir esse meu lado, eu tô frito. É meu maior tesouro. Ela não pode descobrir.

- Não posso descobrir o que? _ a mãe disse, entrando na sala acompanhada pelo pai.

- Nós... Falávamos dos presentes da mana. _ Kohaku rapidamente virou o jogo, surpreendendo a irmã com sua velocidade de raciocínio _ Que eu não queria que visse o que era.

- Ah, sim. _ a mãe sorriu _ Esse menino me fez suspense a semana toda por causa desse presente _ Será que agora eu posso saber o que é?

- Claro que pode. _ Sango respondeu, entregando seus presentes para a mãe.

- Todo esse mistério por causa de um DVD e alguns livros? _ o pai questionou, desconfiado.

- Não é só um DVD. É um lançamento que ainda não entrou nas lojas e que eu sabia que vocês acabariam entregando tudo para a mana. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Se não desse certo, não ia querer que ela ficasse triste.

- Meu menininho é tão atencioso! _ Nazumi comentou orgulhosa, dando muitos beijos na cabeça do filho.

- Tá, mãe! Já chega! Eu sei que sou o máximo. _ ele concluiu cheio de si, escapando mais uma vez por suas artimanhas. Sango tinha que admitir. Ele era ótimo nisso.

* * *

><p>- Vai vir muita gente? _ Ayame perguntou, enquanto ajeitava uma das toalhas na mesa de ferro.<p>

- Não muito. _ Sango respondeu, arrumando os móbiles que enfeitavam o teto do salão _ Umas oitenta pessoas no máximo.

- Para mim isso é muita gente. _ Ayame riu _ Minhas festas não passavam de cinquenta pessoas.

- Não chamei muita gente de fora. _ Sango comentou, descendo da escada de madeira com cuidado _ De amigos mesmo só vocês e os meninos. É que minha família é enorme. E passamos muito tempo fora. Vai ser uma boa oportunidade de rever a todos.

- Entendi. _ Ayame respondeu, indo para a próxima mesa.

- Suas primas vêm? _ Agome perguntou, trazendo umas cadeiras de ferro para colocar em torno da mesa que Ayame tinha acabado de arrumar.

- Sim. _ Sango respondeu sorrindo _ Consegui contatá-las e elas vêm para cá.

- Pensei que vocês duas tivessem se conhecido na Argentina. _ Ayame questionou _ E que você só conhecesse mesmo os pais e o irmão de Sango.

- Essas primas eu conheço porque elas foram umas duas ou três vezes lá visitar a Sango nas férias.

- E... _ Ayame hesitou _... Como elas são?

- Tem nossa idade. _ Agome respondeu, posicionando as cadeiras _ São muito legais.

- Sei. _ Ayame baixou um pouco os olhos, se concentrando na mesa.

- Hã... _ Sango analisou _... Eu acho que não é bem com isso que você está preocupada, não é?

Ayame não respondeu, mas seus olhos baixaram e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

- Acho que quer saber se são bonitas... _ Sango adivinhou.

Ayame voltou a não responder, mas seus olhos buscaram os de Sango, um tanto aflitos.

-... Por causa de Kouga, não é? _ ela concluiu.

Ayame deu um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça. Sango suspirou pesarosa.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada. _ Ayame retrucou, puxando a pobre toalha com certa rispidez _ Já vi que são deslumbrantes. E com a minha sorte, são solteiras.

- Sim e... Sim. _ Sango respondeu, e Ayame sentiu o mundo cair.

Não poderia competir com três beldades solteiras. Se fossem parecidas então com Sango... Ela era linda! Seria carne nova e Kouga não trocaria isso por algo tão comum quanto ela, mesmo ele sabendo do que ela sentia. Ou principalmente por isso...

- Mas o que elas têm de lindas, têm de honestas. _ Sango comentou _ Nunca se intrometeriam em algo que já existe como você e Kouga. _ Agome lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor e ela compreendeu _ Sim, Agome. Mesmo ela. Ela pode ser meio avançada para o meu gosto, mas nunca roubou o namorado de ninguém.

Perfeito. Então havia entre as primas uma versão feminina de Kouga. As coisas só melhoravam para o seu lado, concluiu com ironia.

- É sério, Ayame. _ Sango insistiu _ Te asseguro que não terá problema com elas. Já comentei sobre Miroke, Inuyasha e Kouga. Que são deslumbrantes mas são zona proibida. Pode se tranquilizar, ok?

Ayame soltou um leve sorriso, tentando seguir o conselho de Sango. Não teria porque ficar preocupada, pelo menos por elas. Se Sango disse que eram confiáveis, então eram.

- E o príncipe da noite? _ Ayame questionou, querendo mudar de assunto _ Notícias?

- Não vi o Mi ainda hoje, mas nos falamos por telefone mais cedo. Ele vai passar em casa para irmos juntos ao salão.

- Hum... _ Ayame analisou _ ... Com emoção ou sem emoção?

- Como? _ Sango não entendeu.

- Acho que ela quer saber se vão com sua família ou só vocês dois. _ Agome exclareceu.

- Ah... _ Sango corou de leve _ ... Vamos só nós dois. Minha virá na frente para recepcionar os primeiros convidados.

- Hum... _ Ayame provocou _ ... Então acho que teremos uns amassos de aniversário antes da festa.

Sango corou mais ainda.

- Ah... _ Agome começou a provocá-la também _ Cuidado para não amassar o vestido ou borrar a make, em amiga?

- Parem, vocês duas! _ Sango ralhou _ Miroke passará em casa, entraremos no carro e viremos para cá. Não vai acontecer nada além disso.

* * *

><p>- Mi... _ ela balbuciava quando seus lábios se distanciavam _... Por favor, já estamos atrasados.<p>

- - Não posso evitar... - _ ele sussurrava sua voz muito rouca _ - Você está muito sexy com esse vestido todo curto e colado ao corpo... Tá me deixando fora de mim, gata. - _ e voltou a beijá-la.

Sango estava sentada no colo de Miroke e podia sentir o _descontrole_ dele cada vez maior. Suas bochechas estavam em chamas. Miroke andava cada vez mais ousado nas carícias nos últimos tempos. Ele já tinha conseguido baixar sua blusa até expor seu sutiã naquela semana. Seu pai quase a pegara. Sorte que os ouvidos potentes de Miroke ouviram os passos que o pai tentava disfarçar e conseguiram se colocar em uma pose inocente antes que o pai os visse.

- Ele não é assim tão curto. Você que faz questão de deixa-lo cada vez mais assim. _ Sango retrucou vermelha.

As mãos de Miroke eram bem ágeis quando se tratavam de erguer o vestido da moça, que já não era mesmo muito comprido, até o fim de sua coxa e culpando-se por tal pensamento, agradeceu por ele não poder ver, pois a parte inferior de sua calcinha já começava a dar o ar da graça. Saltando de seu colo, tratou de arrumar o vestido.

- E vamos logo se não vamos ter que inventar uma desculpa para meus pais.

- Você não precisaria inventar nenhuma desculpa. _ ele sorriu torto, levantando-se do sofá e arrumando a camisa já um pouco amassada _ Eles próprios concluirão que eu estou te dando um ardente presente de aniversário. _ sorriu mais uma vez, indo até ela de forma sugestiva.

- Nem vem! _ advertiu _ Você já conseguiu bagunçar meu cabelo e borrar o meu batom. _ ralhou _ Vou ter que retocar tudo de novo por culpa sua!

- Quer ajuda? _ sugeriu _ Eu posso te ajudar com o batom.

- Cai fora, Miroke! _ Sango brigou, embora risse _ Me espere lá fora ou não sairemos hoje dessa casa.

Ele riu. Dando-lhe um último toque nos lábios já inchados, ele apanhou o bastão e rumou para fora da casa, para espera-la perto do portão. Sango saiu uns dez minutos depois, com o cabelo novamente preso num penteado simples perfeito. Os cabelos estavam soltos, com a franja jogada para o lado e um enfeite em strass combinando com sua sandália prata. Os dois entraram no carro e começaram a se dirigir para o salão. O telefone celular de Sango começou a tocar. Sango lançou os olhos para o visor.

- É a Agome _ disse a Miroke, apanhando o aparelho rapidamente e colocando na mão dele _ Atende pra mim, por favor, Mi? É o primeiro botão da esquerda.

Miroke usou seu polegar treinado para localizar o botão indicado pela namorada, colocando o telefone no ouvido.

- Fala gata. _ Miroke cumprimentou, fazendo Sango revirar os olhos.

_- Miroke, vocês não vão vir?_

- Sim. Estamos indo. Inclusive a florzinha está dirigindo, por isso atendi o telefone.

_- Ah, sim. Porque já está cheio de gente aqui, viu?_

- É mesmo? _ questionou e se dirigiu a Sango _ Agome disse que lá já está cheio de gente.

- Eu sabia! _ Sango resmungou _ Que vontade de te matar, Miroke!

Miroke riu e voltou ao telefone.

- Sua amiga está histérica. _ comentou com Agome, fazendo Sango lhe lançar um olhar torto.

- _E não é para menos. __ Agome comentou _ _Porque demoraram tanto?_

- É que eu estava dando o meu próprio presente de aniversário para a minha garota. _ ele comentou maroto, deixando Sango desesperada.

_- Ah... Sei... __ riu _ _Então está certo. A gente espera vocês aqui._

Miroke desligou o telefone.

- Você sabe que elas não vão me deixar em paz depois disso, não é? _ Sango comentou, estendendo a mão até a dele para apanhar o telefone _ Vão me infernizar a noite toda.

- Se você quiser _ ele disse, segurando a mão dela e levando até a boca para mordiscar _ podemos repetir a cena em detalhes para elas.

- Ah, claro. _ retrucou, liberando a mão e voltando a atenção à direção _ Meu pai iria adorar isso.

Miroke riu e ajeitou-se no banco.

- Soube que virão umas primas suas.

- Você as conhece. _ Sango lembrou _ Vinham em casa ás vezes. Até o obrigamos a brincar de casinha na última vez.

- Ah, são aquelas? _ ele pensou um pouco _ Eu era muito criança, não me lembro direito. Estão gostosas?

- E isso te interessa porque mesmo? _ Sango retrucou, fazendo Miroke rir mais ainda.

- Só estou te provocando. Mas tenho certeza de que se puxaram a sua genética, são lindas.

Sango trancou a cara, não muito satisfeita. De repente as palavras que seu irmão havia dito mais cedo voltaram a sua mente: _"Você viu as gatas que ele pegava...?, Ele é o mestre."_

Tratou de clarear a mente e pensar direito. Não fazia sentido desconfiar dele. Era Miroke, afinal. Por mais galinha que tivesse sido no passado, nunca trairia a sua confiança.

* * *

><p>Como era de se esperar, e como Agome alertara, o lugar já estava cheio de gente. E também como era de se esperar teve que dar explicações á família sobre seu atraso, no qual eles deduziram exatamente o que Miroke esperava. Seu pai, óbvio, ficou furioso, mas disse que não iria estragar a festa de Sango e que conversariam em casa. Sango tinha esperança que depois de algumas cervejas ele esquecesse o assunto. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a discutir seus avanços com seu pai.<p>

Agome os encontrou logo em seguida, os cabelos soltos ao vento.

- Amiga, está tão linda! _ comentou.

- E você não fica atrás nesse modelito de arrasar. _ Sango respondeu, e Agome deu uma voltinha para que a amiga pudesse ver o efeito do vestido em seu corpo.

- Acha que o Inu vai gostar? _ ela perguntou, insegura.

- Pode crer. _ Miroke respondeu _ Ele vai gostar.

- Como pode saber, hein? _ Agome atirou _ Acaso sabe o que estou vestindo?

- Sango me contou em sua casa. Um vestido vermelho, longuete, com fenda nas costas e decote na frente. Pode crer. Ele vai gostar. _ Miroke finalizou, fazendo as duas rirem.

- Cadê a Ayame? _ Sango perguntou.

- Ela ainda não chegou. _ Agome disse _ Saiu depois de mim daqui, acredita? Sua mãe que me contou. Ficou ajudando até o fim e saiu para se arrumar um pouco antes dos primeiros convidados chegarem. Mas deve estar pintando por aí a qualquer momento.

- Então estão aí? _ a voz de Inuyasha chegou até eles _ Olha só, minha garota está uma gata. _ elogiou, olhando-a de cima a baixo e puxando-a pela cintura para um beijo de cumprimento.

- Obrigada, amor. _ Agome agradeceu, abraçando-se ao namorado _ Você também está lindo.

Inuyasha trajava uma calça preta, uma camisa azul clara e um pingente no pescoço em dourado, combinando com o piercing de sua sobrancelha. Kouga usa uma calça jeans azul manchada e uma camisete creme, que contrastava com sua pele naturalmente morena. E Miroke também usava uma calça jeans, bem mais escura que a de Kouga e uma pólo branca para fora da calça.

- Tão linda... _ a voz de Kouga os atingiu e Inuyasha ficou um tanto incomodado.

- Eu já disse que Agome está gata, não precisa repetir, Kouga.

- Er... Inu... _ Agome riu de leve _... Acho que ele não está falando de mim. _ Agome disse fazendo todos se virarem para a mesma direção que Kouga olhava.

Do outro lado do salão, trajando uma calça negra colada ao corpo, uma camisete branca com generosos decotes na frente e atrás e o cabelo num penteado natural, com a franja repicada, a bela ruiva entrava, olhando para todos os lados em busca dos amigos.

- Porque não vai recebê-la, Kouga? _ Sango sugeriu _ Agome e eu estamos um tanto ocupadas.

- Estamos? _ Agome questionou e diante do olhar sugestivo de Sango concordou _ É, estamos. Muito ocupadas. E o Inu e o Miroke têm que começar a aprontar as coisas para a apresentação de vocês, não é?

- Mas está tudo pron... Ai. _ resmungou quando Agome lhe deu um beliscão _ É... Tem algumas coisas para serem organizadas ainda.

Kouga revirou os olhos. Era óbvio que todos estavam se unindo para deixar ele e Ayame sozinhos, nem que fosse por alguns instantes. Isso não importava. Um instante era tudo o que ele precisava no momento. Seguindo o pedido das garotas, ele cruzou o salão até ela.

Seu coração parecia saltar pela boca quando o viu atravessar o salão vindo em sua direção. Não tinham se visto desde aquela última conversa. Ela não sabia o que esperar.

- Oi. _ ele cumprimentou, com um sorriso.

- Oi. _ ela respondeu, tentando sorrir também, sem sucesso.

- E aí? _ ele perguntou querendo puxar assunto.

- Eu é que pergunto. _ Ayame atirou de volta _ Só tivemos dois ensaios essa semana e você não apareceu em nenhum deles.

- Digo o mesmo de você. _ Kouga comentou _ Essa semana eu fiquei mesmo meio ausente, mas antes foi você quem ficou sumida. Algum problema?

- Não vamos começar um jogo de empurra, vamos Kouga? _ Ayame pediu, cansada _ Sinceramente, não estou nem um pouco disposta a isso.

- Está certo. _ Kouga respondeu, voltando a dar uma boa olhada nela _ Uau, você... Você está mesmo linda.

- Obrigada. _ Ayame sorriu de leve _ Mas não tente mudar de assunto. Você sabe o muito bem o motivo de minha ausência. Mas agora eu gostaria muito de saber o seu.

Kouga ficou um pouco apreensivo. Sabia que chegaria o dia em que teria que passar por isso. Sempre chega. Para todos. E com os últimos acontecimentos, já não tinha mais dúvidas do que acontecia. Ele precisava ser muito franco com ela.

- Eu... Eu estive pensando. _ ele começou.

- Pensando?

- Sim. _ hesitou _ Em tudo... O que vem acontecendo nos últimos tempos. E...

- E...?

- E na nossa... Última conversa. _ ele balbuciou por fim.

Ayame estava apreensiva. Kouga não era do tipo que se enroscava com as palavras. Ele era um conquistador. A palavra era a sua maior arma. O que quer que fosse o que ele diria, deveria ser muito sério.

- Confesso... Que me pegou de surpresa, Ayame. _ ele admitiu _ Sempre rolou algo entre nós. _ sorriu de leve, ficando sério em seguida _ Mas nunca pensei... Que fosse tão sério para você. Para mim era tudo diversão. Uma brincadeira que poderia ou não render bons frutos.

Ele sorriu, mas Ayame trancou a cara. Não era nem de longe o que esperava ouvir.

- Ok. Já entendi. _ disse _ Sou um jogo para você. Parabéns, gostosão. Admito que me conquistou. Mas pode se contentar com isso. Por que de minha parte, você nunca terá acesso ao prêmio. _ concluiu, querendo se afastar dele com ainda um pouco de dignidade.

- Espera. _ ele pediu, segurando-a de leve pelo pulso.

Não havia nem de longe a força possessiva que usara em seu último encontro ou a que ele usara no dia da competição. Sua mão era leve. Ela poderia se afastar a qualquer momento, mas não o fez. Apesar de magoada, estava disposta a ouvir o que quer que ele tivesse a dizer.

Kouga soltou o ar em um suspiro pesado.

- Você entendeu tudo errado.

- Não, Kouga. _ Ayame retrucou _ Eu entendi muito bem. Não passo de diversão. Não se preocupe. Eu posso superar isso. Não sou a primeira nem a última garota na face da terra a tomar um toco.

- Mas eu não estou te dando "um toco". _ ele insistiu _ Ayame, não vê que eu quero exatamente o contrário? Caramba, você tá cansada de saber que me deixa louco. Já cansei de te dizer, isso não é nenhuma novidade. O que mais você quer de mim?

Ayame balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Muito mais do que você pode me dar, Kouga. _ ela declarou, cansada _ Não vê em que situação estamos? Você diz que eu te deixo louco. Então vamos imaginar que eu ceda. Serão o que? Uma, duas ou três noites para você resolver que enjoou de mim e partir para outra. E eu? Como eu fico?

- Com.. _ ele começou, mas as voz lhe faltou _ Ayame... Eu, jamais... Me enjoaria de você.

- E eu posso saber o que me difere das outras tantas que você levou para cama? _ ela atirou _ Ou vai me dizer que nunca imaginou que nunca houve uma que tenha se apaixonado por você?

Kouga baixou os olhos, constrangido.

- Sabia! Tudo é sempre diversão para você! Você nunca leva em conta os sentimentos das garotas porque está tão acostumado a ter tudo o que quer que nem pensa no assunto, estou certa?

- Não. Não está. _ ele disse, sério _ Eu nunca pensei sobre isso, porque até então nunca tinha me envolvido com essa história de romance. Foi sempre sexo, e pronto.

Ayame bufou, revirando os olhos. Quanta delicadeza.

- Mas agora é diferente. _ ele insistiu _ Ayame, algo em você me faz agir de modo que eu nunca imaginaria agir um dia. Me faz pensar coisas... Que eu nem sonhava que um dia pensaria. E me faz sentir coisas que eu nunca pensei em sentir.

- Palavras lindas, Kouga. _ Ayame disse, sarcástica _ Mas palavras não provam nada sem atitudes.

- Você quer uma atitude? _ ele desafiou _ Eu posso te mostrar.

Ela o encarou, com olhos felinos.

- Du-vi-do. _ disse pausadamente, provocando-o.

Kouga completou a distância até ela com uma só passada, os braços enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Ei, estamos prontos. _ a voz de Inuyasha chegou até eles, quebrando todo o clima _ Atrapalho? _ questionou, ao ver a situação em que os dois se encontravam.

- O que você acha? _ Kouga disse de mal humor, trombando propositalmente com Inuyasha ao passar _ Vamos logo. _ e virou-se para Ayame _ Nossa conversa ainda não acabou. _ advertiu.

Mas a garota não registrava mais nada. Estava paralisada.

Foi apenas por um milésimo de segundo. Um simples roçar. Mas por um mínimo instante, seus lábios haviam se encontrado.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... Que lindo!<br>**

**Essa última cena eu criei enquanto escrevia. No original, o Kouga iria se aproximar e o Inuyasha chegaria antes de acontecer qualquer coisa. Mas acho que o improviso deu certo, não?  
><strong>

**Vai rolar muita coisa nessa festa, então terão alguns capítulos em torno dela.  
><strong>

**Por enquanto, está só no começo. Espero que tenham gostado. Fico no aguardo de reviews.  
><strong>

**Bjus  
><strong>


	21. Festa - Parte 2

**Capítulo 20 **

**"Festa - Parte 2"**

Os instrumentos já estavam em ordem e AMIK estava pronto para subir no palco. Ayame deu graças aos céus por não participar da primeira música. Estava ainda muito mexida. Mas a segunda música era uma balada romântica entre ela e Kouga. Será que conseguiria passar por isso sem deixar a emoção levá-la diante de todos?

- Tudo bem, Ayame? _ Sango perguntou.

- S-Sim. _ ela respondeu. Deu um pigarro para clarear a garganta. _ Estou ótima.

- Tive a impressão que você e o Kouga estavam discutindo agora pouco. _ Sango comentou.

- Não foi nada. _ garantiu _ O mesmo de sempre, não se preocupe.

- E eu que pensei que depois de uma big declaração, o cara ia mostrar alguma diferença em suas atitudes. Mas devo ter me enganado. _ comentou Agome.

- É-É. _ Ayame gaguejou. Apontou para o palco, buscando mudar de assunto _ Olha, eles já vão tocar a primeira música.

Com os três em cima do palco, os rapazes começaram a tocar seus instrumentos. A primeira que se fez ouvir foi a guitarra, em uma batida leve. Kouga lançou seu olhar de ferver o sangue para Ayame antes de começar a cantar com voz rouca:

**Kouga: **_Você é insegura, não sei porque_

_Você vira cabeças quando passa pela porta_

_Não precisa de maquiagem para se cobrir_

_Sendo da maneira que você é, é o suficiente_

**Miroke: **_Todo mundo na sala consegue ver_

_Todo mundo, menos você_

**Todos: **_Baby, você ilumina meu mundo como ninguém_

_A maneira que você joga seu cabelo me deixa perplexo_

_Mas quando você sorri para o chão, não é difícil dizer_

_Você não sabe, oh, oh_

_Você não sabe que você é linda_

_Você entenderia porque eu te quero tão desesperadamente_

_Agora eu estou olhando para você e não posso acreditar_

_Você não sabe, oh, oh_

_Você não sabe que você é linda, oh, oh_

_É isso que te torna linda_

**Inuyasha: **_Então vamos lá. Você entendeu errado._

_Para provar que estou certo eu vou colocar em uma canção_

_Eu não sei porque você está sendo tímida_

_E desviando quando olho em seus olhos_

**Miroke: **_Todo mundo na sala consegue ver_

_Todo mundo, menos você_

**Todos: **_Baby, você ilumina meu mundo como ninguém_

_A maneira como você joga seu cabelo me deixa perplexo_

_Mas quando você sorri para o chão, não é difícil dizer_

_Você não sabe, oh, oh_

_Você não sabe que você é linda_

_Você entenderia porque eu te quero tão desesperadamente_

_Agora eu estou olhando para você e não posso acreditar_

_Você não sabe, oh, oh_

_Você não sabe que você é linda, oh, oh_

_É isso que te torna linda_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

**Miroke: **_ Baby você ilumina o meu mundo como ninguém_

_A maneira que você joga o seu cabelo me deixa perplexo_

_Mas quando você sorri para o chão, não é difícil dizer_

**Inuyasha: **_Você não sabe, oh, oh_

_Você não sabe que você é linda_

**Todos: **_Baby, você ilumina meu mundo como ninguém_

_A maneira como você joga seu cabelo me deixa perplexo_

_Mas quando você sorri para o chão, não é difícil dizer_

_Você não sabe, oh, oh_

_Você não sabe que você é linda_

_Você entenderia porque eu te quero tão desesperadamente_

_Agora eu estou olhando para você e não posso acreditar_

_Você não sabe, oh, oh_

_Você não sabe que você é linda, oh, oh_

_Você não sabe, oh, oh_

_É isso que te torna linda_

Os convidados aplaudiram com entusiasmo ao fim da canção. Ayame se sentia cada vez mais mexida enquanto se dirigia até o palco para se posicionar em seu teclado. Aquela letra tão romântica que tinham preparado com certeza a deixaria ainda pior do que estava e ela temia que todos na festa notassem isso.

Kouga também não ajudava em nada, lançando para ela aqueles olhares ardentes e sorrisos tortos. Sua vontade agora não era tocar para um monte de pessoas. Era estar sozinha com ele e terminar o que ele tinha começado.

**Ayame: **_Memórias, imagem perfeita_

_Espalhadas por todo o chão_

_Alcançando o telefone, porque eu não consigo lutar mais_

_E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente_

_Para mim, isso acontece o tempo todo_

**Ambos: **_São uma e quinze_

_Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora_

_Disse que eu não ligaria_

_Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora_

_E eu não sei como sobreviver_

_Eu só preciso de você agora_

**Kouga: **_Outra dose de uísque_

_Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta_

_Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando_

_Da maneira que fazia antes_

**Ambos: **_E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente_

**Kouga: **_Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo_

**Ambos: **_São uma e quinze_

_Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora_

_Disse que eu não ligaria_

_Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora_

_E eu não sei como sobreviver_

_Eu só preciso de você agora_

**Kouga: **_Oh ooohh_

**Ambos: **_Sim, eu prefiro sentir a dor do que nada_

**Ayame: **_São uma e quinze_

_Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora_

**Kouga: **_Disse que eu não ligaria_

_Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora_

**Ambos: **_E eu não sei como sobreviver_

_Eu só preciso de você agora_

_Eu só preciso de você agora_

**Ayame: **_Oh, amor, eu preciso de você agora_

Ayame sentia o coração aos saltos e as pernas bambearam. Entre a platéia, as amigas aplaudiam com especial entusiasmo. Kouga tinha os olhos fixos nela, e sorria daquele jeito charmoso em que era tão mestre. Que droga! Porque ele não podia ser franco e dizer de uma vez o que sentia ao invés de ficar nesse joguinho do qual ela já estava tão cansada?

O pessoal continuava aplaudindo quando o grupo desceu do palco, dando lugar a um tio de Sango, Satsuke, que tinha assumido a função de apresentador dos shows.

- Muito bem, bravo garotos! Vocês são mesmo ótimos. Mas agora, para quem ainda não sabe, temos uma surpresa para essa noite. Foi muito difícil conseguir o contato deles. _ comentou, arrancando um aceno de concordância do pai de Sango _ Mas nós tivemos a sorte de eles serem da cidade e concordaram em vir. Logo mais, eles estarão arrasando aqui neste palco, arranco gritos histéricos e suspiros apaixonados. Logo mais, não percam. Kitty´s estaria aqui!

Essa informação realmente arrancou gritos e suspiros e Sango por um momento preocupou-se por seus convidarem acabarem causando um tumulto. Preocupação que foi logo afastada quando ela ouviu o grito conjunto de três vozes conhecidas.

- Prima!

Ao se virar, sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ver quem se aproximava. Quem vinha na frente era a prima mais parecida fisicamente com Sango. Tinha o corpo curvelíneo, cabelos longos e castanhos, mas seus olhos eram verdes. Logo atrás dela, do seu lado direito, vinha uma outra moça de cabelos curtos, pouco acima dos ombros tão negros que exalavam um brilho azulado e olhos também castanhos. E do seu lado esquerdo, uma moça de beleza exótica e hipnotizante, longos cabelos pintados de roxo, olhos azuis e roupas chinesas que marcavam seu corpo cheio de curvas.

- Não acredito que vieram mesmo! _ Sango comentou, abraçando-as uma de cada vez.

Kouga e Inuyasha trocavam olhares interessados enquanto Miroke e as meninas esperavam a sua vez de cumprimentá-las.

- E acha que perderíamos sua festa aqui no japão depois de anos indo te visitar fora do país? _ a moça de cabelos castanhos comentou, sorrindo _ Só se fôssemos muito loucas. Como vai, Agome? _ cumprimentou, dando-lhe um abraço, sendo seguida pelas outras duas.

- Lembram-se do Miroke? _ Sango comentou, apontando o rapaz.

- Uau, já faz anos! _ a menina de cabelo curto comentou, sorrindo _ Como vai?

- Bem, e você? _ Miroke cumprimentou, sorrindo.

- Também.

- Sango, não vai aplesentar? _ disse a garota com vestes chinesas com olhar interessado nos rapazes.

- É Sango, não vai nos apresentar? _ Kouga também questionou, tão interessado que Ayame teve vontade de subir no palco, pegar uma caixa de som e jogar na cabeça dele.

- Oh, me desculpem. _ Sango sorriu _ Estes aqui são Inuyasha, o namorado da Agome, e o Kouga. _ Sango finalizou, de maneira sugestiva.

- Ah. Os "ploibidos", né? _ a prima piscou, deixando eles ligeiramente confusos e Ayame vermelha. Era óbvio qe Sango havia alertado sobre os meninos, para que não acontecesse de acabarem se envolvendo com eles.

- Sim. _ Sango respondeu _ Para quem não conhece, essas são minhas primas Ukyo, Akane e Shampoo. Shampoo é filha da minha tia Cologne com meu tio chinês Happosai. Por isso ela viveu quase a vida toda na China e tem esse sotaque. Mas ela chegou a conviver com o Miroke quando éramos crianças, não é Shampoo?

- Sim. Mas não pensar que virar homem tão bonito, né? _ comentou, sorrindo marota e fazendo Miroke rir também.

- Ora, obrigado.

Os três continuaram conversando por alguns minutos, mas logo tiveram que subir no palco para outra música. Dessa vez os rapazes abandonaram os instrumentos. A batida eletrônica tocaria de um computador e eles se posicionavam para uma coreografia arrancando gritos das meninas quando começaram a cantar sua própria versão de Sexy Bitch.

- Kyaah! Kyaah! _ os gritos das meninas eram histéricos. Até as mulheres mais velhas entravam na brincadeira. Quem não gostava muito eram os maridos e namorados, que se sentiam meio deixados de lado com toda a atenção que o trio recebia.

Muitos aplausos de três músicas depois, os rapazes deixaram o palco para dar lugar a atração principal.

- Em dez minutos, pessoal! _ o tio anunciou.

- E então? Estão gostando? _ Sango quis saber.

- Muito. _ Ukyo respondeu _ O grupo é ótimo, acho que vão se dar muito bem.

- Sango, será que dá para pedir para o seu primo parar de dar em cima do meu namorado? _ Agome pediu com expressão mal humorada guinchando um Inuyasha louco de raiva e cheio de vontade de quebrar a cara de alguém. De preferência o cara magro, de cabelo preso numa chuquinha que acenava para ele frenéticamente, lhe mandando beijos no ar.

- Jakotsu... _ Sango suspirou _ Me descupem. Jakotsu é legal, mas um tanto... Alegre demais. _ comentou, arrancando risos de concordância das primas.

- Ele ser muito dado. _ Shampoo comentou, entre risinhos _ Ás vezes ter mais namorados do que eu.

- É verdade. _ Ukyo e Akane, que tinham convivido mais com os parentes do que Sango nesses últimos anos.

- Esse cara me causa arrepios. _ Inuyasha murmurou.

- Inu, meu cachorrinho fofo! _ gritava _ Você devia conhecer os outros bons lados da vida, querido.

- Grrrrr. _ rosnou _ Deixa eu bater nele só um pouquinho?

- Eu vou falar com ele. _ Sango garantiu para Agome e Inuyasha, que tinham que aturar ainda os risos dos outros.

Dois minutos se passaram e ela voltou, tentando, ao que parecia, disfarçar ao mesmo um misto de riso e constrangimento.

- Ele disse que vai parar. _ comentou _ Mas pediu para dizer que você pode ir fazer "o pente" na casa dele quando quiser. _ e caiu na gargalhada, sendo acompanhada pelos outros. Até Agome teve que se segurar um pouco.

- Eu vou mesmo MATAR esse cara! _ ameçou, indo em direção a ele mas sendo contido por Kouga.

- Já chega, Inuyasha. _ Kouga disse, provocando-o _ Esse é o preço da fama. Você arranja fãs de todos os tipos.

- Ah... _ Sango comentou entre risos _ ... Ele também pediu para dizer que se ele quiser levar o amigo moreno e bombado que pode ficar a vontade. _ e voltou a gargalhar, sendo acompanhada pelas meninas.

- Você segura e eu bato? _ Inuyasha sugeriu.

- Desde que eu possa dar uns socos também, tô dentro. _ Kouga concordou.

- Como ser machistas. _ Shampoo brincou _ Todo mundo ter direito de amar.

- Você não diria isso se uma garota se apaixonasse por você. _ Kouga atirou de volta.

- Dependendo da garota. _ Shampoo respondeu, fazendo todos encará-la. Caiu na risada _ Ser brincadeira. Gostar muito de homem para acontecer algo assim comigo.

- É mesmo? _ Kouga respondeu, sorrindo torto _ Que coincidência, porque eu gosto muito de mulher também...

- O show vai começar. _ Ayame anunciou, azeda, fazendo todos virarem-se para o palco. Inuyasha pareceu meio tenso.

- Chegou a hora! Ele vieram de longe, só para abrilhantar ainda mais a noite da nossa querida Sango. Pra vocês: Hakkaku, Kikyo, Lina, e Ryoga. Kitty´s!

- Kyah! Kyah! _ os gritos encheram o salão enquanto as luzes se apagavam e os vultos do grupo começavam a surgir em cima do palco.

Hakkaku Myato era muito parecido com seu irmão, basicamente uma versão mais velha dele, com a diferença que seu cabelo era um pouco mais cumprido e com luzes. Ele assumiu o vocal e a guitarra. Lina, a linda loira de mechas cor-de-rosa e roupas justas, curtas e decotadas, assumia o baixo. Kikyo era uma linda jovem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, com olhos astutos. E Ryoga, apesar de todos serem deslumbrantes, era o que mais chamava a atenção, principalmente das meninas. Usava uma roupa de show formado por uma espécie de regata amarela e calça preta. A roupa era justa ao corpo, então marcava seus músculos, tão maciços quanto os de Kouga, suas pernas e _otras cositas más_ que deixavam as meninas histéricas quando ele começava a rebolar ao rítmo da música.

As primeiras a cantar foram as moças, Kikyo e Lina.

_**Lina: **Na na na na_  
><em> Come on<em>  
><em> Na na na na<em>  
><em> Come on<em>  
><em> Na na na na na<em>  
><em> Come on<em>  
><em> Na na na na<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> Na na na na<em>  
><em> Come on<em>  
><em> Na na na na<em>  
><em> Come on<em>  
><em> Na na na na na<em>  
><em> Come on<em>  
><em> Na na na na<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> Na na na na<em>

_**Kikyo: **Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
><em> There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>  
><em> Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
><em> Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>  
><em> The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>

_**Lina: **Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
><em> Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<em>  
><em> Sticks and stones may break my bones<em>  
><em> But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
><em> Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<em>  
><em> Sticks and stones may break my bones<em>  
><em> But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Na na na na_  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it (Na na na)<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it<em>

_**Kikyo: **Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
><em> Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>  
><em> The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>

_**Lina: **Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
><em> Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<em>  
><em> Sticks and stones may break my bones<em>  
><em> But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Na na na na_  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it (Na na na)<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it<em>

_S-S-S and M-M-M_  
><em> S-S-S and M-M-M<em>

_**Kikyo: **Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh you turn me on_  
><em> That's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong<em>  
><em> And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah<em>  
><em> I like it-like it<em>

_**Lina: **Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
><em> Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<em>  
><em> Sticks and stones may break my bones<em>  
><em> But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
><em> Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<em>  
><em> Sticks and stones may break my bones<em>  
><em> But chains and whips excite me<em>  
><em> Na na na na Come on, come on<em>

_Na na na na_  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it (Na na na)<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> I like it-like it<em>

_**Ambas: **S-S-S and M-M-M_  
><em> S-S-S and M-M-M<em>  
><em> S-S-S and M-M-M<em>  
><em> S-S-S and M-M-M<em>

Os homens da festa gritavam, enlouquecidos. Ayame sentiu o sangue ferver de ódio ao ver que seus olhos celestes estavam intensos de desejo enquanto filmavam as curvas de Lina de cima a baixo, demorando-se em cada detalhe.

- "Ele nunca me olha assim!" _ pensou, movida pela raiva _ "Não que eu queira que ele me veja com um pedaço de carne, mas... Olha só! O garoto nem pisca! Eu não me lembro de eles terem tido alguma coisa... Se bem que na época em que ensaiavam juntos, eu ainda não estava no grupo... QUE RAIVA! Ele não para de olhar!"

Não suportando mais o ciúme, ela fingiu acompanhar a batida da música para ir rebolando até bem próxima de Kouga e dar-lhe um belo pisão no pé. Bom, _isso_ com certeza chamou-se a atenção.

- Que merda, Ayame! _ xingou, torcendo o pé para aliviar a dor enquanto Ayame segurava o riso por ter conseguido que o todo cheio de si Kouga Yase explodisse.

- Oh! Foi mal. _ Ayame fingiu-se de surpresa _ Foi sem querer, juro. É que estava tão distraída, sabe? Não me lembrava de como os meninos do Kitty´s eram _gostosos_. _ ela provocou, analisando sua reação _ Não acha?

- E eu lá vou achar homem gostoso? _ respondeu com azedume, embora o brilho de desejo nos olhos dele tivessem diminuído um pouco do que estavam antes de ouvir ela comentar dos rapazes.

- O Jakotsu acha você e o Inuyasha gostoso. _ ela ficou vermelha ao comentar isso. Sua intenção era provocá-lo, mas no fundo ela sabia que Jakotsu e ela tinham essa particularidade em comum em relação a Kouga.

- O Jakotsu tem um gosto duvidoso. Ele que fique lá com as estranhezas dele. _ comentou _ Sou muito mais as _gostosas_ da banda e seus olhos voltaram a queimar em direção a loira que rebolava insinuante em sua micro saia justa e curta.

Suas botas canos longo de salto quinze deixavam ela ainda mais sexy e Ayame não culpava Kouga por perder a cabeça. Mas com tantos homens no salão, por que Kouga tinha que ser um dos solteiros mais próximos do palco e que por sinal a conhecia? Isso só pioraria as coisas, principalmente quando ela notou que os olhares ardentes eram retribuídos pela cantora.

- "Que maravilha!" _ resmungou em pensamento _"Agora é que eu dancei mesmo de vez."

O pessoal aplaudiu com entusiasmo quando o grupo começou uma nova canção. Dessa vez quem cantava eram os rapazes, mas Ayame não estava totalmente tranquila. Mesmo não sendo mais o destaque, Lina continuava trocando olhares com Kouga.

Enquanto isso, sentados em uma mesa próxima, o restante do grupo conversava alegremente enquanto se serviam de alguns petiscos que Inuyasha tinha pêgo na mesa central do salão.

Agome estava sentada ao lado do namorado, dando-lhe alguns na boca vez ou outra. Miroke estava ao lado de Inuyasha, seguido em sentido horário pela mesa por Sango, Ukyo, Akane e Shampoo, que lançava os olhares interessados para todo homem bonito que passava por eles.

- Shampoo, não deveria ficar tão assanhada desse jeito. _ Akane provocou _ Sabe que Mousse não vai gotar.

- Hunf! Mousse não ser meu dono. E não estar aqui, né? _ Shampoo lembrou.

- Mousse? _ Sango quis saber.

- É o novo namorado dela.

- Não ser meu namorado. _ Shampoo respondeu _ Mousse pretendente insistente. Resolvi dar chance, mas ainda não oficializar nada. Ainda sou mais Ranma, né?

- Não sei o que vê naquele grosseirão. _ Akane comentou, balançando a cabeça _ Não tem nada que preste naquele traste.

- Que isso Akane. _ Ukyo interviu, corando de leve _ Ranma tem o seu charme. _ e virou-se para os outros que pareciam novamente confusos _ Ranma é o primo mais novo de Mousse.

- Não sei onde você vê charme ali. _ Akane retrucou _ É um estúpido sem um pingo de noção do ridículo.

- Mas se Ranma dar chance para Shampoo, eu dar pé na bunda de Mousse, né?

- Shampoo! _ as outras duas retrucaram, fazendo todos rirem da espontaniedade da moça.

- Pelo que vejo, temos aqui um triângulo amoroso entre suas primas, Sango. _ comentou Inuyasha. Ele parecia tranquilo, mas Agome sentia um certo nervosismo incontido em sua voz, mas não comentou nada.

- Acho que o mais certo seria "quinteto", não Inuyasha? _ Sango respondeu.

- Ei! _ Akane exclamou, ao se dar conta da indireta da prima _ Não me envolva nessa conta. Não quero nada com nenhum desses caras.

Sango e Agome se olharam por alguns instantes. Era óbvio que em relação ao tal Ranma, Akane era a mais apaixonada das três.

O show continuou por mais uma hora e ao final da apresentação, Kikyo assumiu o microfone.

- Infelizmente, estamos chegando ao fim do show.

- Aahhh! _ exclamaram os convidados.

- Mas, temos uma surpresa. _ anunciou, deixando todos ansiosos _ O senhor Taiyjia nos contratou para um show com tempo limitado. Mas, gostamos tanto de vocês que gostaríamos de ficar como convidados até o fim da festa, o que acham?

Todos gritaram entusiasmados. Os membros do grupo a encararam surpresos, mas Lina logo relaxou gostando da idéia. Outro que não conseguia mais disfarçar sua inquietação era Inuyasha, fazendo Agome encará-lo, desconfiada.

- Isso é... Ficaremos se não tiver problema para a aniversariante. _ anunciou, virando-se diretamente para a mesa onde eles estavam. Inuyasha estremeceu. E Agome notou isso.

- Por mim tudo bem. _ Sango respondeu sorrindo, arrancando "vivas" de todos. Inuyasha trancou ainda mais a cara.

- Então está certo. _ Kikyo sorriu _ Só vamos tirar essas roupas de show, e já voltamos. _ anunciou e todos desceram do palco indo para a sala reservada para eles.

- O que foi? _ Agome quis saber.

- Nada. _ garantiu _ Só acho que não tem nada a ver eles ficarem aqui.

- Pensei que fossem seus amigos. _ ela lembrou.

- Não somos realmente "amigos". _ ele respondeu, desviando os olhos _ Só... Tocávamos juntos de vez em quando.

Agome o observava com atenção. Era óbvio que Inuyasha escondia algo que não queria que ela soubesse, mas o que poderia ser? E por qual motivo?

* * *

><p>Os integrantes começaram a surgir no meio dos convidados. Não todos juntos, mas podiam vê-los aqui e ali, conversando com as pessoas, dando autógrafos ou comendo alguma coisa.<p>

Kouga tinha ido pegar uma bebida, quando sentiu um braço feminnino rodear sua cintura por trás. Sorriu torto.

- Sabia que não iria fugir de mim para sempre, rui... _ começou, mas parou ao ver quem era _ Ora, olá Lina.

- Continua com tudo no lugar, hã Kouga? _ ela comentou, sorrindo sedutora.

- Fazer o quê? _ comentou, alisando a mão sobre o peito _ Está nos meus genes.

A garota riu do comentário, deixando aparecer discretamente o pircing prateado em sua língua, o que atraiu a atenção de Kouga.

- Novo acessório? _ perguntou.

- Gosta? _ ela perguntou.

- Não me lembro de você ter um desses quando ensaiávamos juntos. É diferente. E interessante. _ sorriu.

- Se quiser, pode ver mais de perto. _ ela sugeriu, aproximando-se mais dele.

- Kouga, que demora! _ Ayame surgiu entre os dois, apanhando alguns copos de forma automática _ Vem pegar um copo e demora toda uma vida. Acabaram todos ficando com sede e pediram um suco, pode me ajudar aqui? Eu posso levar os copos e você a jarra. Que tal esse de maracujá? Acho que tem gente aqui que precisa acalmar os ânimos, né? Oh, perdão. _ comentou, como se visse Lina pela primeira vez _ Interrompo?

- Não, Lina e eu só estávamos conversando. _ explicou _ Lina, não deve se lembrar porque não tinham muito contato na época, mas essa é Ayame Okami, nossa...

- Tecladista, acertei? _ Lina tinha um sorriso falso nos lábios. Era óbvio que não gostara nem um pouco de ter seu jogo de sedução interrompido por Ayame _ Como vai?

- Bem, e você?

- Eu estou sempre ótima. _ deu um sorriso largo, voltando a apertar Kouga em um abraço de urso _ Principalmente quando revejo os amigos.

- Sei. _ Ayame balbuciou _ Você... É muito boa.

- É o que os caras sempre me falam. _ brincou, mas só ela riu da piada. Pigarreou. _ Bom, você também não é de todo ruim. Vimos a apresentação de vocês lá trás.

- O-Obrigada, eu acho. _ Ayame não sabia se aquilo era um elogio ou uma crítica. Não sabia bem o que pensar. Estava diante de quem deveria ser supostamente uma de suas ídolas, mas não gostava nem um pouco da forma como a garota se insinuava para Kouga. Virou-se para ele _ E então? Você me ajuda?

- Claro. _ respondeu, pegando a jarra indicada por Ayame _ A gente se fala, Lina.

- Até mais, gatinho. _ ela concluiu, dando uma piscadela _ E espero ter de você algo mais longo do que uma conversa.

- Vamos, Kouga. _ Ayame exigiu, esbarrando no garoto para chamar sua atenção _ O pessoal está esperando.

- Ah, sim. Vamos.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Arami.

- É Ay-a-me. _ ela soletrou _ Prazer em conhecê-la também.

Os dois voltavam para a mesa quando Ayame lançou em Kouga um olhar de reprovação.

- Francamente, Kouga. _ comentou _ Será possível que não consegue passar uma festa sem dar em cima de uma mulher?

- Eu não dei em cima dela, foi ela quem deu em cima de mim. _ respondeu.

- Que absurdo. _ e murmurou _ E mesmo depois daquilo... _ corou quando seus pensamentos voaram pelo leve toque que seus lábios haviam trocado mais cedo.

- Para mim, você está morrendo de ciúmes. _ ele provocou.

- Hunf!

- Aliás, isso me lembra que não terminamos aquele nosso assunto... _ ele comentou, se aproximando um pouco do rosto dela.

- N-Não acho que isso seja necessário agora. _ ela interrompeu. Seus sentimentos ralhavam com ela por interromper algo pelo qual ela a muito esperava, mas o bom senso novamente falou mais alto. Afinal, estavam a menos de dez metros da mesa onde seus amigos os observavam como se fossem a coisa mais interessante da festa. Mas, apesar de nervosa, conseguiu dar um sorriso doce _ M-Mas nós...Podemos falar sobre isso depois. _ corou mais ainda sem conseguir olhar para ele _ Se você... Quiser.

Kouga retribuiu o sorriso.

- Eu iria adorar.

Ayame sorriu, seu coração pulando esperançoso. Após uma última troca de olhares, os dois completaram o caminhoo até a mesa.

* * *

><p>- Aconteceu algo que devamos saber? _ Agome perguntou, baixinho.<p>

- N-Não. Nada. Porque?

- Bom, vocês sairam separados e chegaram juntos na mesa. Você está vermelha que nem um pimentão e tem um brilho diferente em seus olhos que ainda não consegui definir do que seria.

- Eu... Achei que vocês iriam querer algo para beber então fui buscar um suco. Kouga estava lá e pedi que me ajudasse a trazer.

- Foi só isso mesmo? _ Sango questionou, aproveitando que as primas estavam distraídas em outras conversas os garotos com seus comentários masculinos sobre cerveja, mulher e futebol.

- Lina estava com ele.

- Lina? Lina Aiverse? Do Kitty´s? _ Agome questionou.

- Sim. Estavam, num papo muito interessante, mas eu acabei atrapalhando a conversa sem querer. _ comentou, com um ar maroto.

- Ayame, você me surpreende a cada dia. _ Agome brincou, servindo-se do suco que Agome trouxera.

- Bom, eu vou ao banheiro. _ Akane anunciou, baixinho para as garotas _ Alguém quer ir?

- Eu vou com você. _ Ayame disse, levantando-se da mesa.

* * *

><p>As duas voltaram uns quinze minutos depois, e Ayame notou que a situação ali tinha mudado um pouco. Ukyo não estava mais sentada com eles e quando deu uma olhada em volta viu que ela tinha sido tirada para dançar por Ryoga, um dos integrantes do Kitty´s. Shampoo também tinha saído atrás de um garoto interessante, primo de Sango pelo outro lado da família. E Lina estava sentada na mesa com eles, recebendo toda a atenção dos rapazes.<p>

Ela também notou que Agome e Sango pareciam nervosas e lançavam alguns olhares em direção a elas enquanto chegavam na mesa. Ela só não sabia dizer se o nervosismo era ciúmes pelos namorados ou era medo da reação de Ayame diante de toda a atenção óbvia que Lina dedicava a Kouga. Se seu rosto refletisse o que sentia por dentro, deveria estar assustador.

- O que ela faz aqui? _ a ruiva não conseguiu segurar a pergunta que fazia internamente desde que notara a presença de Lina entre eles.

- Ela e o Ryoga vieram juntos a mesa enquanto estavam fora. _ Sango explicou _ Ryoga rapidamente chamou Ukyo para dançar. Ela ficou toda vermelha, devia ver sua cara. _ tentou brincar, mas Ayame estava irritada demais para ter qualquer senso de humor _ Bom, Lina preferiu ficar com os meninos. Parece que ensaiavam juntos antes de você se juntar ao grupo.

- Sim. Eu já sabia disso. _ ela respondeu _ Eu entrei logo depois deles começarem a estourar nas rádios e viajar pelo país. Mas eu via eles em uma apresentação ou outra as vezes. Em barzinhos, coisas assim. E depois fiquei sabendo pelos meninos que ensaiavam juntos.

- Ah, tá.

- Eles... Parecem estar se divertindo.

- S-Sim. _ Sango concordou.

- Então? _ Lina perguntou _ Vão cantar mais um pouco?

- Sim. _ Miroke respondeu _ Prometemos a Sango que tocaríamos na festa. Só estamos dando uma pausa, mas daqui a pouco vamos subir para tocar um pouco mais.

- E qual será o repertório? Espero que tenha alguma que eu conheça.

- Hum... Pensamos em algumas opções, mas queremos começar o próximo bloco com Sem Ar. _ Miroke comentou.

- Ótima escolha. _ Lina deu-lhe um sorriso cheio de dentes, embora soubesse que ele não poderia ver _ Adoro essa. É aquela que me mostraram dias antes de sairmos em nossa primeira turnê, não é? Aquela que lançariam quando tivessem uma garota no grupo. Nossa, eu sempre quis cantá-la. Será que eu poderia...?

Os garotos se olharam entre si.

- É que... Bom, Lina... Por nós não teria problema, mas... _ Miroke começou.

- Essa foi a música que lançou Ayame na banda. Foi quando lançamos oficialmente como AMIK. Aliás, foi ela quem deu o nome à banda, usando nossas iniciais. _ Kouga explicou _ Acho que ela ficará chateada de ficar de fora. _ lançou um olhar em direção a ruiva que o encarava.

- Ora, nunca pensei em algo assim. _ ela disfarçou _ Na verdade, devo confessar que o fato dessa música me atrair tanto é que você tem uma grande participação. Eu sempre quis cantar com você, Kouga. Poderíamos cantar nós três. Eu, você e a Ayali.

- Ayame. _ ele corrigiu _ E eu não sei se isso seria uma boa idéia,

- Ah, vamos. _ ela insistiu _ Eu sempre achei que essa música precisava de mais uma voz feminina ao invés de duas masculinas. Eu posso cantar as partes do Miroke. _ sugeriu _ Se não se importar, é claro. _ disse à Miroke.

- Por mim, tudo bem. _ Miroke respondeu, inseguro.

- Então está combinado! Isso vai ser muito divertido. Vai ser quase como se... _ ela se interrompeu, lançando um olhar malvado para Ayame que estava visivelmente incomodada _ ... Se fosse uma disputa por você em pleno palco. _ e deu mais um risinho cheio de dentes.

Kouga pareceu incomodado. Ayame ficou branca. Ninguém poderia ter dito melhor. Seria mesmo uma disputa por ele.

Instrumentos a postos, os três se posicionaram no palco. Os convidados estavam ansiosos para ver o que AMIK e Kitty´s juntos poderiam fazer.

Ayame estava quieta atrás de seu teclado. Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela situação. Puxa, agora que as coisas pareciam estar se encaminhando entre ela e Kouga, essa Lina ressurge das cinzas e recebe toda a atenção? Não era justo.

- Está pronta? _ a voz doce dele chegou aos seus ouvidos, chamando-lhe de volta a razão.

- S-Sim. _ ela gaguejou, sem olhar para ele e atrapalhando-se com as partituras. Quase teve uma sincope quando a mão dele pousou sobre a sua.

- - Não se preocupe. Isso vai acabar logo. - _ ele sussurrou, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios e um olhar que lhe transmitia confiança. Seu coração saltou, descompasado.

- Tá.

Ayame foi a primeira a cantar o refrão, dando início à melodia.

_**Ayame: **Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar (sem ar)_

_Oh..._

_**Lina: **Se eu morrer antes de acordar_

_Isso foi porque você tirou a minha respiração_

_Perder você é como viver em um mundo sem ar_

_Oh..._

_**Kouga: **Eu estou aqui sozinho_

_Não queria partir_

_Meu coração não se moverá, está incompleto_

_Queria que houvesse um jeito que eu pudesse fazer você entender_

_**Lina: **Mas como você espera que eu_

_Viva sozinha, logo eu_

_Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor_

_É tão difícil para eu respirar_

_[REFRÃO]_

_**Ayame: **Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar_

_Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar_

_É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá_

_Não tem ar, sem ar_

_Me tire desta água, tão profunda_

_Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?_

_Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar_

_Não tem ar, sem ar..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Oh..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Sem..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Oh.._

_Sem ar, ar_

_**Kouga: **Eu andei, eu corri_

_Eu pulei, eu voei_

_Direto do chão pra flutuar até você_

_Não há gravidade para me segurar_

_Realmente_

_**Ayame: **Mas de alguma maneira eu ainda estou viva por dentro_

_Você levou minha respiração, mas eu sobrevivi_

_Eu não sei como_

_Mas eu nem me importo_

_**Lina: **Mas como você espera que eu_

_Viva sozinha, apenas comigo mesma_

_Porque meu mundo gira em torno de você_

_É tão difícil para eu respirar_

_[REFRÃO]_

_**Ayame: **Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar_

_Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar_

_É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá_

_Não tem ar, sem ar_

_**Ayame e Kouga: **Me tire desta água, tão profunda_

_Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?_

_Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar_

_Não tem ar, sem ar..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Oh..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Oh.._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Oh não.._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Não mais..._

_**Todos: **É sem ar, sem ar..._

_Oh!_

_[REFRÃO]_

_**Ayame: **Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar_

_Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar_

_É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá_

_Não tem ar, sem ar_

_Me tire desta água, tão profunda_

_Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?_

_**Ayame e Kouga: **Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar_

_Não tem ar, sem ar..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Baby yeahh_

_Sem ar, ar_

_Oh..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_É tão difícil para eu respirar_

_Hoooo ..._

_**Ayame e Kouga: **[REFRÃO]_

_Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar_

_Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar_

_É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá_

_Não tem ar, sem ar_

_Me tire desta água, tão profunda_

_Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?_

_Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar_

_**Todos: **Não tem ar, sem ar..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Oh..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Oh..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Sem ar, oh.._

_Sem ar_

Os aplausos encheram o salão. Ayame sentia o coração batendo frenéticamente. Seria possível? Ele tinha sido tão charmoso na música, tinha lhe dado toda a atenção... Nossa, se sua intuição estivesse certa, as coisas entre eles poderiam mudar, e muito!

Eles desceram do palco para dar lugar a Inuyasha que tocaria um solo. As amigas foram de encontro a ela acompanhadas pelas primas de Sango, incluindo Ukyo que ainda tinha o rosto muito afogueado.

- Amiga, você estava tão linda! _ elogiou Agome.

- Que climão entre você e o moreno bombado, hein? _ Shampoo comentou.

- Shampoo, você não tinha ido conversar com o Hiroshi? _ Sango questionou.

- Hiroshi muito chato, né? Só querer pegar nos atributos de Shampoo. _ respondeu, deixando Sango vermelha.

Ayame sorriu de leve. Tinha que admitir que realmente tinha rolado um forte clima entre eles no palco. Sentia-se ansiosa, queria puxar Kouga para um canto e pôr as coisas as claras. Mas parece que Lina tinha lhe passado a perna nisso também. Ao virar-se para olhar Kouga, ele já não estava ali. Deu uma olhada em torno do salão e pode vê-los em um canto mais afastado, ela insinuante novamente. Ele, ao que parecia, tentava não cair na conversa dela. Isso era estranho...

- Ayame... _ Agome chamou, insegura.

Essa era a sua chance. Os dois estavam mexidos pela música. Kouga não parecia estar a fim de ficar com Lina. Respirando fundo, ela se afastoou dos amigos sem dizer mais nada, atravessando o salão em passos lentos mas decididos em direção a eles.

Ao mesmo tempo que isso acontecia, Inuyasha descia do palco sob os aplausos do público para dar lugar a um solo de Ayame.

- Estava lindo, Inu! _ Agome exclamou, abraçando-o.

- Onde está Ayame? É a vez dela.

- Ela... Está resolvendo um probleminha... _ Sango respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

- Mas e agora? _ Inuyasha quis saber.

- Deixa que eu faço um dos meus solos, Inuyasha. Depois podemos cantar aquele dueto que ensaiamos essa semana. Com isso, ganhamos tempo até Ayame e Kouga se entenderem. _ Miroke sugeriu, fazendo Sango olhar-lhe orgulhosa pela sensibilidade do namorado.

Com a ajuda dela, Miroke se posicionou no palco e começou a realizar testes na guitarra.

- Se entenderem? _ Inuyasha olhou meio confuso para Agome.

- Não percebeu? _ Agome o encarou _ Está na cara que os dois se gostam.

- Hum... Eu bem que desconfiava, mas não achava realmente que fosse nada sério. Bom, se isso for bom para eles, que se entendam logo.

- Inuyasha, você é impossível. _ Agome brincou, dando-lhe um tapinha leve no braço, fazendo todos rirem.

- Inuyasha! _ uma voz chegou até ele, tirando-lhe todo o bom humor. Ele ficou repentinamente travado.

- O que foi? _ Agome perguntou.

- N-Nada. _ ele respondeu, virando inseguro os olhos para trás.

Mas ela foi mais rápida. Já tinha completado a distância, e estava bem atrás dele.

- Inuyasha, tive tanta saudade! _ e puxou-o em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá gente! Eu não morri, ok? Só tive um lapso criativo que ninguém merece...<br>**

**E então? Gostaram do capítulo? Esse ficou bem grande, não? **

**Alguém notou um croosswover (é assim que escreve?) básico na história? Eu adoro encontros de personagens, vocês não? Não se preocupem. As primas são gente boa e não interfeirirão na história, foi mais uma participação especial. E o Ryoga dançando... Bom, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu acho o Ryoga Hibiki o cara mais sexy de Ranma 1/2. Ele é todo tímido e fofo e ao mesmo tempo é forte, maduro e decidido. E é o primeiro a "sangrar o nariz" sempre que vê uma mulher pelada, repararam? Bom, eu adoro ele.  
><strong>

**Peço que não me esqueçam, eu realmente tenho essas temporadas de não conseguir escrever, mas eu SEMPRE termino minhas fics. Podem ver que não tem nenhuma pendente.  
><strong>

**Nesse capítulo tivemos as músicas What Is Makes You Beautiful do One Direction, I Need You Now do Lady Antebellium, Sexy Bitch do David Guetta e Akon (embora eu não tenha posto a letra) e No Air do Chris Brown e Jordin Sparks.  
><strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, não me matem pela demora. O próximo capítulo já está em andamento e promete fortes emoções.  
><strong>

**Bjus  
><strong>


	22. Festa - Parte 3

**Capítulo 21**

**"Festa - Parte 3"**

O mundo parou.

Pelo menos, foi assim que Agome se sentiu ao ver aquela mulher famosa e deslumbrante pendurada na boca do seu namorado.

Os outros também não se mexiam. Mesmo Shampoo, que adorava brincar com essas coisas, tinha percebido a tensão no ar e não dizia nada.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a reagir.

- Me solta. _ empurrou-a, olhando-a com irritação.

- O que foi, gatinho? _ Kikyo perguntou, confusa _ A gente costumava se pegar por horas seguidas e você adorava.

Um leve rubor tomou conta das bochechas do rapaz.

- As coisas mudaram, Kikyo. _ Inuyasha baixou os olhos _ Não temos mais nada um com o outro.

- Então quer dizer que vocês tinham antes? _ a voz de Agome lembrou-o de que não estavam sozinhos. Seus olhos terra furiosos foram a última coisa que ele viu nela antes de sua mão queimar em seu rosto e ela sair correndo em seguida.

- A-Agome... _ ele gaguejou, aturdido.

- Francamente, Inuyasha. _ Sango ralhou _ Momento deja vu na minha festa e na frente da minha amiga? Você é mesmo muito canalha!

- Nem vem, Sango! Eu nunca concordei em você chamar o Kitty´s para tocar. Você é quem insistiu. _ Inuyasha retrucou, azedo.

- Mas se eu soubesse que você iria aprontar uma dessas, não teria feito isso. Burro! Idiota! _ gritou, antes de sair furiosa atrás de Agome.

- Er... Eu acho que Sango esqueceu de dizer, mas... Poderia avisar ao Miroke onde vamos quando ele acabar de tocar? _ Ukyo pediu, sem encará-lo _ Acho que ele ficará preocupado se não nos achar.

- T-Tá.

- E, Inuyasha... Eu pude notar que você não teve muita culpa nisso, foi culpa dessa aí. _ comentou, olhando torto para Kikyo.

- Ei! _ Kikyo reclamou.

- Por isso _ ela continuou _ Eu acho que deveria tentar se explicar a Agome.

- T-Tá. _ ele voltou a repetir.

- Metidas essas suas amigas, não? _ Kikyo comentou e voltou a enlaçá-lo _ E então? Onde estávamos. _ voltou a se alisar nele.

- Me deixe em paz. _ ele voltou a empurrá-la, indo para perto do palco onde seu amigo tocava.

* * *

><p>- "O que eu tô fazendo aqui?" _ ela se perguntava, parada a cerca de cinco metros de onde eles se encontravam.<p>

Ela sentia a coragem lhe escapar com cada expiração. Como podia competir com ela? Loira, rica, famosa e com experiência suficiente para divertir Kouga o quanto ele quisesse sem a necessidade do compromisso.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Kouga não parecia a vontade encurralado pela garota. E isso fazia Ayame pensar que talvez alguma coisa nele tivesse mudado desde que ela dissera a ele o que sentia. Se fosse parar para pensar, apesar do jeito galinha de sempre, ela não tinha sido informada de nenhum caso que ele tivesse tido nos últimos dias, e ele nunca era discreto com isso. Se tivesse ficado ou dormido com alguém, isso teria chegado a ela. Então só a levava a concluir que ele realmente não tinha se envolvido com mais ninguém desde aquela última conversa. Seu coração saltou mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>- Lina, pare com isso. _ pediu.<p>

- Porque? Até onde me lembro, você costumava gostar dessas coisas, e muito. _ sorriu, depois o olhou, desconfiada _ Ou mudou de time?

- Não seja ridícula. É claro que não. _ retrucou.

- Então...

- É só que... É diferente agora. _ ele admitiu.

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei explicar. Não é nada com você ou com nenhuma outra, é só...

Lina o encarou com atenção.

- Não... Não vá me dizer que... _ seus olhos arregalaram _ Não pode ter acontecido. Pode?

Kouga parecia tão aturdido e perdido quanto ela.

- Você tomou um fora! Mais que isso, tomou de alguém que está afim! _ adivinhou.

- Eu... Eu realmente não sei o que dizer sobre isso. _ ele concluiu, por fim _ Eu... Vou voltar para a mesa. Foi um erro ter vindo aqui. Só vim porque você disse que queria me dizer algo importante e até agora o que fez foi me agarrar. _ ele concluiu, com um leve sorriso torto no rosto.

- Mas o que teria de mais importante do que isso? _ provocou, alisando seu peit algo que não poderíamos fazer na frente dos outros, principalmente daquela sua tecladista xereta.

Isso tirou todo o bom humor de Kouga.

* * *

><p>Já tinham se passado alguns minutos.<p>

Lina o cercava de todas as maneiras com a mesma intensidade que ele a evitava.

No começo eram só sorrisos e palavras, mas em um certo momento ela pôde ver as mãos da garota invadindo a camisa de Kouga e rumando em direção a outras partes mais baixas do corpo dele.

Ayame corou. Todo o medo se esvaiu. Isso foi a gota d´água.

Completando a distância entre eles na velocidade da luz, Ayame empurrou Lina para longe com força, puxando Kouga pela camisa em direção aos seus lábios.

* * *

><p>- Antes do próximo número _ Miroke anunciou _ Eu gostaria de pedir para que a aniversariante subisse um pouquinho aqui no palco comigo.<p>

Todos aplaudiram e começaram a pedir para que Sango subisse. Sango sentiu-se insegura em deixar Agome, que ainda chorava muito.

- V-Vai lá. _ Agome pediu _ Não pode deixar Miroke esperando.

- Tem certeza? _ Sango quis confirmar _ Eu não quero deixar você.

- Sango, ficará feio se não for. _ Akane disse _ Deixa, nós ficaremos aqui com Agome.

- O que aconteceu? _ a voz de Rin chegou até elas, abrindo espaço entre as meninas. Ela tinha acabado de chegar na festa. _ Cunhadinha, o que foi?

- N-Nada. _ Agome respondeu, soluçante.

- Como nada? Que lágrimas são essas?

- Foi o tonto do Inuyasha¹ _ Sango respondeu, azeda _ Resolveu matar as saudades com a ex. na frente da Agome!

- Ex?

- A Kikyo do Kitty´s. _ Akane respondeu.

- Kikyo está aqui? _ Rin ficou pálida.

- Isso é bem coisa daquele fedelho. _ a voz grave e pausada chamou a atenção das meninas, que até então não tinham visto Sesshoumaru ali _ Já passou dos vinte, mas ainda age como um moleque irresponsável.

- Sessy, não fale assim. _ Rin interviu _ Não sabemos bem o que aconteceu.

- Sango, ainda estou te esperando aqui. _ a voz risonha de Miroke as lembrou de que Sango era a aniversáriante solicitada no palco.

- Oh, minha nossa! _ Rin enfim caiu em si _ Me desculpe, Sango! Chego atrasada e nem te cumprimento. _ riu _ Feliz aniversário! _ disse, entregando-lhe o presente _ Desculpe, o atraso. Sessy teve um problema no trabalho, teve que estender e eu tive que esperar por ele.

- Sem problema. _ sorriu e virou para Agome _ Então, eu vou lá. Mas eu volto logo. _ Sango garantiu.

As pessoas aplaudiram quando Sango se dirigiu ao palco, parando ao lado de Miroke e pegando em sua mão. Ele sorriu.

- Eu, sei que já tinha te dado um presente... _ ele começou.

- Ah, não vai me dizer que gastou dinheiro de novo comigo? _ ela bronqueou.

- Não posso me segurar, gastar com você é meu esporte favorito. Além de brincar com você no sofá, é claro. _ ele soltou uma das suas, deixando-a vermelha e arrancando risos dos convidados. Menos do sogro, é claro.

- Miroke...

- É rapidinho. _ ele garantiu _ Eu... Queria algo para simbolizar o nosso namoro. Mas não quis comprar alianças porque sei que você não usa anel de jeito nenhum. Então, eu comprei isso.

Miroke ergueu algo diante da luz. Uma corrente fina e prateada com um pingente de S, um coração e um M cobertos por strass branco e rosa. O coração era uma imitação de um pequeno diamante.

- Miroke...

- É simples. _ comentou _ Espero que goste.

- Eu... Eu adorei. É-É muito lindo. _ ela sorriu, tímida, diante dos incentivos de sua família.

- Será que eu posso pôr em você? _ ele pediu.

- Claro.

Sango aproximou-se mais dele, e tirou o microfone de sua mão, colocando-o em um apoio próximo. Depois, apanhou a corrente, encaixando o feixe da gargantilha sob sua unha e colocando a outra ponto na outra mão. Virou-lhe as costas e as mãos dele avançaram de forma doce pelo braço em busca do pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios. Miroke aproximou a boca da orelho dela, enquanto fechava o feixe.

- - Você escapou dessa vez, mas eu ainda vou te convencer a usar um anel. - _ cochichou _ - De preferência um dourado no dedo anular da mão esquerda. - _ completou, deixando-a travada ao notar o que isso significava.

Terminando de pôr a corrente, houve novos aplausos por parte dos convidados e Sango desceu, ainda atônita, para Inuyasha subir.

* * *

><p>- Ei! Que falta de educação é essa, garota? _ Lina grasnava em algum outro mundo distante _ Eu estava na fila muito antes de você! Kouga, não vai fazer nada?<p>

Algum lugar do seu cérebro que comandava os movimentos mecânicos reagiu. Levantando o braço, Ayame dispensou a loira com um abanar displicente da mão, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa e saindo a passos largos batendo o pé.

No instante seguinte, a mão voltou para onde estava inicialmente: No peito de Kouga.

* * *

><p>Seus lábios eram doces e úmidos como deveriam ser os favos de mel. Tinham cheiro de jasmins recém colhidas na primavera, sabor de morangos silvestres e estavam vermelhos como uma rosa cor-de-sangue. Ou tão vermelhos como os cabelos da dona deles.<p>

Ele sempre quisera beijar Ayame, desde o primeiro dia em que pusera os olhos nela. A menina ruivinha e tímida alguns anos mais nova que se destacara entre todas as outras que participaram da seleção para entrar na banda pela sua doçura e talento. Kouga estava sempre cercado de leoas famintas e cheias de desejo que nunca estavam satisfeitas em tê-lo só uma vez. Ayame era a gatinha doce e carinhosa que se destacava entre todas elas.

Mas ela sempre fora tão difícil. Tão inacessível. Mesmo durante suas brincadeiras e joguinhos, ele sabia que havia um limite que ele deveria respeitar quando se tratava dela. Algo nela o impedia de seguir seus instintos masculinos e simplesmente puxá-la para si e amá-la, como fizera com tantas outras para aplacar seus desejos. Ela era única e especial de alguma forma. Não podia tratá-la como as outras.

Ele só nunca tinha entendido o porque de tudo isso.

Não tinha entendido, até agora...

Porque agora era diferente. Ao beijar Ayame, todas as lembranças das últimas semanas lhe vieram em mente. Todas as últimas conversas que tiveram, as discussões. A briga com Hikori Myato. Tudo.

Semanas de uma imensa confusão mental em que ele se via divido entre a razão e a emoção e não conseguia definir o que sentia em palavras. Mas agora sabia. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

Separou por um instante os lábios dos dela, para o observá-la. Minha nossa, ela era mesmo linda. Qualquer outra garota estaria atracada a ele como se quisesse engolir sua língua. Mas não ela. Ela estava lá. De olhos ainda fechados, respiração pesada e lábios entre abertos. Chamando por ele silenciosamente. E ele obedeceu.

Beijou-a novamente de forma intensa, intercalando beijos com mordidinhas em toda a sua boca. Entre seus braços, ele podia sentí-la estremecer e soltar leves gemidos discretos que o excitavam a cada instante.

* * *

><p>Ayame sentia-se em êxtase. Sempre imaginou que seria o máximo quando ela e Kouga se beijassem, mas isso tinha ido muito além de tudo o que previra. Uma de suas mãos tocava seu rosto de forma doce, intensificando o beijo. A outra, já tinha escorregado para o bolso traseiro de sua calça, pressionando suas curvas levemente.<p>

Ayame mal podia conter os gemidos baixos que escapavam cada vez que Kouga afastava seus lábios para intercalar os beijos e as mordiscadas. Só tinha consciência dos seus toques no momento. O mundo lá fora poderia explodir.

A mão que estava em seu rosto agora descia para se unir à outra no outro bolso traseiro. Começou a puxá-la de leve contra si, em movimentos de vai e vem leves, discretos, mas muito sugestivos. Um certo volume entre eles parecia cada vez maior. Ayame tinha consciência de que deveria estar muito vermelha agora, mas esse era um detalhe a se pensar depois.

Ele voltou a afastar os lábios, mas dessa vez apenas ficou parado, com a respiração unida a dela. Era seu momento mágico. Poderia ser um desvaneio seu, mas no fundo ela desejava com todas as suas forças... Que ele dissesse as palavras que ela tanto ansiava ouvir.

- - Quer ir lá em casa? - _ cochichou por fim, voltando a mordiscá-la.

Pronto. Com cinco palavras, ele tinha conseguido quebrar todo o clima. Não eram essas palavras que esperava ouvir. Não chegavam nem perto.

Em um segundo, toda a imagem que tinha formado dele se desvanecia no chão junto com seus sonhos. Era óbvio que ele só queria uma coisa dela. Algo que ela ainda não estava pronta para dar.

- Não. _ ela respondeu, virando o rosto.

- - Então... Na sua? - _ perguntou, mordendo sua bochecha, riu _ - Ou prefere um lugar diferente? -

Dessa vez ela se afastou de vez, virando-lhe as costas e se afastando alguns passos.

- Ayame, o que...? _ ele a encarava, confuso.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar decepcionado por cima do ombro.

- Eu não sou garota de uma noite só, Kouga. Já devia saber disso. _ disse _ Se era isso que procurava, uma transa fácil... _ suspirou _ Sinto decepcioná-lo, mas você me decepcionou muito mais. _ concluiu, saindo para o meio dos convidados.

- E-Ei! _ chamou-a _ Vai me deixar assim? _ e apontou para algo em seu corpo que ela se recusou terminantemente a olhar.

- Vai pegar uma dessas vadias que se jogam na sua cama. _ sugeriu, sarcástica _ Você é ótimo nisso. _ e partiu, rumo ao palco.

- Ayame, o que foi... _ Agome começou, mas estava claro que a ruiva não queria conversa. Subiu diretamente ao palco posicionando-se em seu teclado para fazer o solo que havia deixado de lado para dar uma atenção não merecida a Kouga.

- Essa canção... Foi uma das poucas que eu compus desde que entrei para AMIK. Acho que essa canção realmente reflete o que muitos de nós sentimos em algum momento da vida. Quando achamos que conseguimos encontrar a felicidade mas descobrimos que tudo foi ao chão. Mas que bom, que no fim sempre podemos ter a esperança de que as coisas podem mudar. Só precisamos ter certeza do que esperar. _ anunciou, chamando a atenção de todos, incluindo do moreno que se postou ao lado do palco, angustiado e ainda demonstrando confusão em seus olhos celestes.

Mas ela não queria saber dele agora. Só queria cantar e pôr para fora tudo o que estava sentindo. E foi o que fez.

_Jurei nunca mais sofrer desilusão_

_Senti na pele, então me fechei na solidão_

_Até contra o próprio sentimento tentei lutar_

_Mas reconheço e me conheço bem, como evitar_

_Quando o corpo fala, quando os olhos traem_

_Quando eu faço planos... Tarde demais!_

_Eu cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei_

_Prometi algo impossível ao meu coração_

_É inútil negar que me apaixonei se não posso mais fingir que não_

_Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor_

_A minha última defesa se esgotou_

_Quando o corpo fala, quando os olhos traem_

_Quando eu faço planos... Tarde demais!_

_Eu cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei_

_Prometi algo impossível ao meu coração_

_É inútil negar que me apaixonei se não posso mais fingir que não_

_Não Não Não..._

_Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor_

O pessoal aplaudiu com entusiasmo ao fim da linda canção, mas Ayame não se sentiu mais animada com isso. Descendo do palco, foi acompanhada por Kouga que lhe segurou pelo braço.

- Ayame, pode me dizer o que significa tudo isso?

- Vou ter que desenhar para você?... Pensei que tivesse deixado tudo bem claro. _ ela respondeu, sem olhar para ele.

- Vamos conversar. _ ele sugeriu _ Vamos para um lugar mais reservado...

- Pra que? _ ela atirou _ Para darmos uns amassos, você satisfazer seu ego masculino e depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Eu nunca disse que faria algo assim...

- Não precisa. Sua atitude lá trás já foi bem clara.

- Não, Ayame. Você não me deixa explicar. Você entendeu tudo errado.

- Não, Kouga. Entendi muito bem. _ disse, soltando-se de seu braço _ Me deixe em paz. _ e saiu.

* * *

><p>- Feliz aniversário, Sango.<p>

- O que faz aqui? _ corou _ Quer dizer, Kuranosuke... Que surpresa... O que faz por aqui?

- Ao que parece, alguém esqueceu de convidar o namorado para a festa de aniversário. _ tentou brincar.

- Kuranosuke... Nós terminamos. Não iria ser muito legal se...

- Se o que? Se eu esbarrasse com o seu namoradinho? _ olhou irritado para Miroke que conversava com os outros em um ponto mais afastado tentando achar um modo de consolar Agome.

Sango tinha saído apenas por um instante. Só queria ir ao banheiro e Kuranosuke de repente esbarra nela no meio do salão. Coincidência demais. Estava claro que ele a estava observando a algum tempo na festa. Como não pôde notar sua presença? Estavam num grupo grande de pessoas que conheciam Kuranosuke, e ninguém o tinha visto. Isso era assustador.

- Sim. Não gostaria que voltassem a se esbarrar, principalmente depois daquele último encontro de vocês. _ olhou-o com tristeza _ Francamente, Kuranosuke. As coisas que fiquei sabendo naquele dia... Eu jamais esperaria isso de alguém como você.

- Não deve acreditar em tudo o que dizem, sabia? Tem muita gente má no mundo. _ sorriu.

- Sim, há muitas pessoas. Inclusive você!

- Sango... Não é bem assim...

- Eu ouvi isso da própria boca do Miroke, uma das pessoas que eu mais confio entre todos. Ele não mentiria sobre isso. Nunca difamaria uma pessoa, coisa que eu não posso falar de você.

- Você está sendo grosseira, Sango. _ Kuranosuke assinalou _ Eu venho aqui te cumprimentar e você...

- Eu não pedi que viesse. _ ela interrompeu-o _ De verdade, ainda estou com muita raiva de você por tudo o que fez à Miroke. Nem sei o que faz aqui. Nós nem ao menos éramos amigos antes do namoro. Não temos nenhum vínculo.

- Sango, eu... Eu amo você. _ ele disse _ Por favor, eu imploro que me dê outra chance. Deixe o ceguinho. Você não tem futuro com ele. _ disse, com uma sinceridade gelada.

O som da conversa dos convidados não foi suficiente para abafar o som do tapa de Sango, que ressoou por todo o salão. De repente, eles eram o foco da atenção.

- Nunca mais... Se refira a Miroke dessa maneira... Na minha frente. _ ela ameaçou, apontando o dedo para ele a cada frase.

- Pois é isso mesmo o que ele é! _ gritou, atirando o embrulho que trouxera no chão _ Um inválido! Alguém que não pode fazer nada sem depender dos outros. Cego, inútil, incapaz!

- Cai fora, Kuranosuke! _ Sango ordenou.

- Sango, porque não vê que sou o melhor para você? _ tentou pegar na mão dela, que afastou-a.

- Não quero te ver nunca mais! _ ela gritou.

- Mas...

- Cai fora. _ dessa vez foi a voz de Miroke que os interrompeu. Sem que percebessem, ele tinha seguido os sons dos gritos até eles.

- Ora. Ora. _ Kuranosuke disse, sarcástico _ Chegou quem faltava.

- Fora daqui. Fora da minha casa. Fora de nossa vida! _ Miroke ordenou.

- O que quer dizer com "minha casa"? Eu pago aluguel...

- Para os MEUS pais. _ disse _ E eu tenho certeza de que não continuará lá por muito tempo depois dessa sua declaração apaixonada sobre a minha pessoa.

E de fato, Mushin e Sura não olhavam para Kuranosuke com muita simpatia nesse momento.

Ao redor, os outros convidados também o encaravam com raiva e desprezo no rosto. Miroke era uma figura muito querida entre todos. Ninguém estava contente com o que ele dissera.

- Ok. Eu vou. Já estava cheio daquela porcaria de casa mesmo. _ comentou, irônico _ E cheio da cara de vocês todos. _ apontou _ Não pensem que me dão medo, por que não dão. E você _ apontou para Sango, abraçada a Miroke _ não pense que vou desistir tão fácil. Você me ama, gata. _ sorriu malicioso _ Só precisa se lembrar disso.

Kuranosuke saiu, sob as vaias dos convidados. No meio da roda, Sango ainda se abraçava fortemente a Miroke, trêmula.

- O que ele veio fazer aqui? _ ela quis saber.

- Querida, me desculpe. Acho que foi culpa minha. _ Nazumi comentou, tão abalada quanto a filha _ Foi idiotice, eu sei. Mas ele é nosso vizinho e viu todos os preparativos de perto. Quando perguntou se podia vir, achei deselegante negar. Ele foi seu namorado, afinal. Se eu soubesse que iria acontecer tudo isso... _ e virou-se para Miroke _ Miroke, querido, me desculpe.

- Não tem problema. No fim, foi o imbecil que se convidou, a senhora fez o que achou certo, não teve culpa.

- Mesmo assim... Oh, estou tão envergonhada.

- Mamãe, já passou. _ Sango garantiu, embora ainda tremesse _ Se dermos sorte, ele não cumprirá essas ameaças descabidas e nos deixará em paz.

* * *

><p>- Já disse para me deixar em paz, não disse? _ Inuyasha exclamou irritado, tentando se desvencilhar da morena que o cercava.<p>

Ele tinha ido guardar o baixo no carro, já que a festa se aproximava do fim e foi interrompido no meio do caminho de volta por Kikyo.

- Gatinho, eu só quero entender o que está acontecendo.

- Não está claro para você? _ atirou _ Você teve a sua chance Kikyo. Agora já era.

- Mas a gente podia tentar outra vez. _ ela insistiu _ Nós nos dávamos tão bem. Éramos tão felizes. Nos amávamos...

- Exatamente! _ Inuyasha retruco que você fez? Jogou tudo o que sentíamos no lixo por um prazer passageiro. Aliás, jogou fora tudo o que eu sentia, não Kikyo?

- Não! Eu te amava! Sempre amei você, nunca deixei de pensar em você! Aquilo foi... Foi um erro idiota.

- Não, Kikyo. Aquela foi a maior decepção da minha vida. _ Inuyasha admitiu _ Eu estava completamente louco por você. Apesar de ser bem extrovertido, eu era um garoto tímido e quieto quando se tratava de garotas, até você aparecer na minha vida. Você foi minha primeira namorada. Você... Você foi a minha primeira mulher.

- Sim. Eu me lembro tão bem disso. _ sorriu _ Eu já não era virgem a algum tempo e você estava todo atrapalhado, tão fofo!

- Para com isso! _ Inuyasha voltou a se zangar, corando _ Já disse, você foi a maior decepção da minha vida!

- Mas, Inu... Nós podemos nos dar outra chance.

- Não. Não podemos. _ ele disse _ O que você fez não tem perdão.

- Mas não foi nada tão grave assim...

- Você estava na cama com o Bankotsu, Kikyo! _ gritou _ Eu a peguei... Fazendo cavalinho nele! Na minha casa, no dia do meu aniversário e na cama dos meus pais!

Dessa vez foi Kikyo quem corou.

- Ok... Talvez tenha sindo algo grave, afinal. _ concluiu _ Mas todos estão passíveis a isso...

- Não, não estão! _ Inuyasha virou-lhe as costas _ Principalmente quando há amor entre as pessoas.

Um silêncio se formou entre eles. Inuyasha baixou os ombros abatidos.

- Eu a amava, Kikyo... Realmente a amava. _ disse _ Eu... Você deve se lembrar... Do que eu te disse, um pouco antes de te pegar na cama com ele. _ e a observou, inseguro.

- Eu... Estava muito bêbada, Inu... _ Kikyo admitiu _ Não me lembro de quase nada daquela noite.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- Eu... Te pedi em casamento.

Nessa hora, uma lata de lixo próxima caiu no chão com um baque, sobressaltando os dois. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos para a figura feminina que o encarava de forma assustadora.

- Eu sabia! _ disse a ruiva furiosa _ Vocês homens são todos iguais! _ e saiu correndo de volta ao salão.

Inuyasha não pôde fazer nada além de assistir a corrida frenética de Ayame para dentro do salão, provavelmente para contar a Agome o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p><strong>Ai... Ai... Ai...<strong>

**As coisas estão cada vez mais loucas por aqui! Esses garotos, estão vindo com uma atrás da outra, quase que eu tô dando uns tabefes neles. Tá, eu disse que as primas não iriam interferir na história, mas o que eu podia fazer? A Sango estava furiosa com Inuyasha. Ayame nem estava com eles. Alguém tinha que ficar do lado do Inu, né? E esse alguém acabou sendo a Ukyo, que das três meninas do Ranma 1/2, é a mais madura. **

**E aí? Estão gostando?**

**Fico no aguardo de reviews, hein?**

**Música do capítulo: Cilada da Liah.**

**Beijos**


	23. Festa - Parte 4

**Capítulo 22**

**"Festa - Parte 4"**

Ele andava a passos vagarosos, levando o dobro do tempo necessário para atravessar o salão entre os convidados.

Pela sua visão periférica, podia perceber uma certa tensão no ar como se tivesse acabado de acontecer alguma coisa. Tudo bem que tinha acontecido mesmo, mas os convidados não iriam ficar tão incomodados com algo que era um problema pessoal seu.

Alguns metros à frente, ele pode ver o grupo que cercava Agome e ao que parecia também, Sango. Ok. Tinha mesmo acontecido alguma coisa. Perto deles, ele também pôde ver que Rin tentava ajudar de alguma forma e perto dela estava...

Bufou, irritado. Agome viu quando ele se aproximava. Após lhe lançar um olhar mortífero, se afastou com Rin e Ayame. Sesshoumaru decidiu que era hora de tomar alguma coisa e se afastou também.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? _ ele já chegou com essa delicadeza toda, fazendo todos olharem para ele.

- Quem chamou foi Agome e eu autorizei. _ Sango respondeu, seca.

- Você disse que não viria ninguém de fora. _ Inuyasha lembrou

- Me esqueci. _ Sango deu de ombros _ Rin ainda não tinha confirmado nada e eles chegaram agora pouco. O que foi? Pensei que gostasse de Rin. Ela não foi sua babá? _ lembrou.

Inuyasha corou quando as primas de Sango soltaram risinhos com o comentário.

- Não tenho nada contra a Rin. _ assegurou _ Mas sabe que eu e o imbecil do Sesshoumaru não convivemos bem no mesmo ambiente.

- O mundo não gira em torno de você, Inuyasha. _ Miroke respondeu, severo, e só então Inuyasha pôde notar que, apesar de aparentar força, Sango parecia muito abatida.

Então ele se lembrou que devia ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- O que aconteceu? _ perguntou.

- Kuranosuke resolveu dar o ar da graça. _ Miroke respondeu.

- Quem chamou aquele imbecil? _ questionou.

- Minha mãe. _ Sango respondeu, com um olhar que não permitia que ele dissesse qualquer coisa contra sua mãe.

- Eu queria estar aqui e dar uns bons sopapos nele. _ comentou _ O que ele fez a você?

- Nada além do de sempre. _ Miroke respondeu _ Tentou forçar Sango a voltar com ele, me disse palavras carinhosas, nada demais. Nazumi e Yesung tiveram que acalmar o pessoal.

- Droga, eu queria estar aqui! _ reclamou.

- E onde estava, eu posso saber? _ Miroke questionou _ Sorte que o Kitty´s estava aqui. Se não fossem eles, o pessoal estaria ainda mais inquieto.

- Você sumiu. E a Kikyo também. _ Sango comentou, encarando-o _ Rolou algo entre vocês, Inuyasha? Um outro momento ridículo de deja vu, talvez?

- Não. _ corou _ É claro que não.

- Tem certeza? _ Sango insistiu _ Porque Ayame veio furiosa por algum motivo que eu ainda não entendi e você veio logo depois da mesma direção.

- Direção inclusive que Kikyo vem, né? _ Shampoo apontou a morena que se unia aos membros do grupo para partir.

- Shampoo, não ponha lenha na fogueira! _ Akane ralhou.

- Eu diz o que pensar, né?

- E esse é o seu maior defeito! _ Akane lembrou.

As duas começaram a discutir e Inuyasha aproveitou para pensar no assunto. Então Ayame não tinha falado nada para eles? Ótimo, assim teria tempo para conseguir conversar com calma e explicar as coisas para Agome.

- Com licença. _ uma voz chamou-lhes a atenção.

Todos levantaram os olhos para o belo rapaz que chamava por eles. As primas de Sango coraram. Miroke sorriu simpático e Inuyasha cumprimentou com um aceno na cabeça para Hakkaku Myato.

- Nós temos que ir agora. _ anunciou. Atrás dele o outro rapaz, Ryoga, concordou _ Temos que nos preparar para a turnê na semana que vem. _ explicou _ É uma pena. Nem pudemos tocar juntos, como nos velhos tempos. _ sorriu, pesaroso _ Nem pude falar direito com o meu bom e velho amigo Kouga. _ completou, com ironia.

- Acho que ele também sentiu saudades. _ Miroke emendou, rindo. A rincha entre os Myato e Kouga era conhecida entre todos eles.

- Aliás, onde ele está? _ Hakkaku questionou, olhando em volta _ Há, aposto que foi se enroscar com alguma gata por aí. Aquela ruivinha linda, talvez? _ olhou para todos em busca de confirmação _ Eu os vi num beijo quente no meio da festa.

Isso surpreendeu os amigos. Ayame não tinha comentado nada com eles sobre isso.

- Kouga saiu sim, Hakkaku, mas não acho que tenha sido com a ruiva. _ Ryoga comentou, rindo consigo mesmo _ Eu vi Lina comentando com Kikyo não iria sossegar até pegar o cara. E eu vi a ruiva se afastando com outras pessoas.

- Mesmo? _ Hakkaku ergueu a sobrancelha _ Bom, isso é uma pena. _ sorriu _ Eu realmente gostaria de me despedir da ruivinha. _ e completou _ E do Kouga também, é claro.

- Já eu... _ Ryoga disse e sorriu torto _ Tenho de quem me despedir, ao que parece.

Dando um cumprimento amigável à Miroke e Inuyasha, lançou um sorriso arrasa quarteirão a cada uma das meninas até parar em Ukyo.

- Agradeço... pela dança. _ sorriu torto.

- O prazer foi meu. _ Ukyo respondeu, corando de leve.

E todos sentiram que havia algo implícito no olhar rápido que os dois trocaram.

Após as despedidas, os dois meninos se afastaram se unindo à Kikyo que os aguardava a uma certa distância, já que Inuyasha não parecia querer ser simpático com ela.

- Ser implessão minha, ou Ukyo pegou o bonitão do Kitty´s? _ Shampoo questionou, desconfiada.

- Não rolou nada além de uma dança. _ Ukyo garantiu.

- Mas querer que rolasse, não? _ Shampoo insistiu, sorrindo marota.

- Ele tentou, mas eu não deixei. _ Ukyo admitiu, corando _ Eu... Gosto de outra pessoa.

- Se for Ranma, entrar na fila, né? _ Shampoo sorriu.

- Aff. _ Akane soltou.

* * *

><p>- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? _ Rin questionou, preocupada.<p>

- Eu, já estou mais calma. _ Agome garantiu _ Além do mais, eu sinto que Ayame também precisa desabafar. _ comentou, olhando em direção à amiga que parecia tensa.

- N-Não. Tudo bem. _ Ayame garantiu _ Você é mais importante.

- Bom, então eu vou ver o que posso fazer para ajudar. _ Rin disse _ Por mais que o Kitty´s tenha controlado um pouco as coisas, é óbvio que o clima ainda está tenso entre os convidados. Que coisa, esse tal Kuranosuke. Vir dar barraco na festa da Sango. Fico triste por ela.

- Minha amiga. _ Agome tentou levantar, mas foi impedida por Ayame _ Eu fiquei em torno do Inuyasha e da Kikyo e me esqueci completamente de tentar ajudá-la. Como sou egoísta!

- Não amiga, você não é. _ Ayame garantiu _ Tinha seus próprios problemas, e Sango entenderá isso.

- Bom. Vamos, Sessy? _ Rin disse _ Vamos ver se podemos ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso. _ Sesshoumaru resmungou _ Sequer tenho proximidade com a aniversariante. Porque deveria me preocupar com isso?

- Vamos, não seja assim. _ Rin sorriu, pegando o noivo pelo braço e afastando-se com ele _ Eu sei que debaixo dessa carranca mora um coração generoso.

- Bah! _ Sesshoumaru respondeu, corando de leve.

- E então? _ Agome disse, virando-se para a ruiva.

- Então o que?

- Aconteceu algo entre você e o Kouga, não aconteceu? _ Agome investigou.

- Porque acha isso? _ Ayame mandou de volta.

- Bom, eu vi você saindo atrás do Kouga quando ele sumiu com a Lina. E quando voltou, estava estranha. E aquela música então... Eu nunca a vi cantar com tanta força de sentimento.

Ayame suspirou.

- Nada além do que você possa imaginar. _ ela respondeu evasiva _ Só sei que os homens são todos uma decepção.

- Eu sei que também estou furiosa com Inuyasha e com essa história mal contada entre ele e a Kikyo. Mas também sei que deve ter uma explicação para tudo isso. Não sei se estou pronta para falar com ele agora, mas acho que teremos que acertar as coisas _ hesitou _ De uma maneira ou outra.

Ayame virou-se para Agome.

- Agome, eu sei que talvez agora não seja hora mas... _ ela hesitou _ Tem... Algo que precisa saber.

* * *

><p>O clima estava tão tenso que Sango nem se importou em cantar os "parabéns", só cortou o bolo direto. Com o fim da festa, os convidados começaram a se retirar do local. Todos os parentes iam até Sango e Miroke para se despedirem e dar seu apoio ao casal pelo que tinham passado. As três primas foram umas das últimas.<p>

- Ah, esquecer de contar. _ Shampoo disse _ Acho que agora Sango me verá mais.

- Sério? Virá para o Japão mais vezes?

- Não. _ Shampoo explicou _ Mas mamâe convencer papai a se mudar para Japão, né?

- Não acredito! _ Sango exclamou, feliz _ Titio era tão teimoso quando se tratava disso.

- Mas mamãe convencer, né? _ Shampoo sorriu _ Dizer que eu ter que ficar mais próxima do meu "namorado".

- E eu vou ter que aturar diariamente agora... _ Akane fingiu pesar _ ... Já é tão difícil aturá-la esporadicamente...

- Boba. _ Shampoo disse, mas sorriu _ Vamos morar em Kyoto, perto da casa de Akane._ e riu, conspiradora.

- Não entendi a risada. O tal Mousse vive em Kyoto. O que isso tem demais? Você vem para o Japão em todo feriado prolongado. Se conheceram assim, não foi?

- Sim, mas... _ Ukyo começou _ Acho que não é bem de Mousse que Shampoo está falando.

Akane bufou.

- Ranma também vive em Kyoto. _ Akane explicou, e virou os olhos, incomodada _ Na verdade, ele é meu vizinho.

Sango se surpreendeu com essa informação.

- Por isso eu estar muito feliz, né? _ Shampoo completou, sorrindo.

- Shampoo, isso não é lá muito honesto. _ Sango comentou, com sensatez, mas a prima só deu de ombros.

- Você não tem jeito. _ Akane balançou a cabeça _ É uma pena não podermos ir na chácara amanhã, prima. Temos que pegar o vôo hoje de madrugada.

- Sim, é uma pena mesmo. _ Sango concordou _ Mas espero que nós voltemos a nos ver logo. Agora que estou aqui, vocês não tem desculpas para virem me visitar mais vezes. _ comentou.

- E nem você a nós. _ Ukyo completou _ Pode levar seus amigos também. Gostamos muito de todos eles.

Shampoo a olhou torto.

- O que foi? _ Ukyo a encarou, confusa.

- Ukyo falar muito de Shampoo, mas ser também uma namoradeila, né?

- Hein? _ Ukyo ficou vermelha.

- Diz gostar de uma pessoa, que Shampoo sabe ser Ranma. Se amassar com gostosão do Kitty´s e depois querer dar em cima dos "ploibidos".

Se é que era possível, Ukyo ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Shampoo, não diga besteiras! _ ela ralhou _ Tá, admito que a pessoa de quem gosto é Ranma. Mas já disse que não rolou mais do que uma dança com o Ryoga, vocês viram que eu não demorei para voltar. E quanto aos amigos de Sango, eu me referi a todos, os garotos e as garotas. Que coisa, porque você tem que ser sempre tão indiscreta? _ ela soltou, fazendo todos rirem.

- Nós iremos visitá-las, com todo o prazer. _ Miroke disse _ Tenho certeza de que todos concordarão com isso.

Sango despediu-se das primas com um abraço longo, seguida por um cumprimento mais respeitoso de Miroke e elas foram embora junto com os pais.

* * *

><p>Ele tinha se afastado do grupo para tentar falar com ela, mas não teve tanta sorte em sua busca.<p>

O salão estava praticamente vazio. No local ele só podia ver ainda os familiares de Sango, Ayame e Miroke e os três sentados em um canto distante. Nada do Kitty´s, nada de Kouga, nada de Rin e de Sesshoumaru.

Nada de Agome.

Para onde ela teria ido, afinal? Será que já tinha ido embora? Era possível, já que seus familiares também não se encontravam por ali.

- Merda. _ reclamou, irritado _ Eu queria tanto poder conversar com ela com calma. Mas se ela foi embora sem se despedir, era porque ainda estava furiosa com ele. _ No que eu fui me meter, afinal?

Quando se aproximou do grupo, Sango e Ayame lhe lançaram um olhar mortífero.

- O-O que foi? _ ele hesitou, mas depois trancou a cara _ Vão querer brigar, é?

- Cala a boca, Inuyasha. _ Miroke ralhou, severo _ Você não está em posição favorável aqui.

- Mas porque isso? Todos viram que eu não tive culpa de nada no que aconteceu. Não fiz nada!

- Você a tinha pedido em casamento. _ Ayame o encarou acusadora.

- Isso foi há dois anos! _ ele se desesperou _ Não podem me julgar por algo que aconteceu a tanto tempo. Nós terminamos no dia em que isso aconteceu, por que ela... _ hesitou, também não precisava ser tão honesto e admitir que tinha ganho um belo par de chifres da mulher que amava _ ... Por causa... De algumas coisas. E hoje ela me agarrou de surpresa, vocês viram que eu me afastei.

- Certo. _ Sango o olhava como se fosse lixo _ Mas isso não vai diminuir a dor que causou à minha amiga. _ e saiu, sendo seguida por Ayame.

- Mas... Eu...

- Você tá ferrado, meu amigo. _ Miroke comentou, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro _ Pelo que percebi, você terá que batalhar muito para reconquistar a confiança de Agome.

- Mi, vamos! _ Sango chamou a alguns metros deles.

Miroke lhe deu mais um tapinha e foi até onde estavam.

Inuyasha ficou ali parado. Sentindo-se injustiçado por todos. Sentindo-se no meio de um maremoto sem um bote salva vidas.

Sozinho.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, o clima na chácara não estava tão festivo quanto era de se esperar. Os parentes até que tentavam agir com naturalidade, mas o clima estava bem tenso entre os seis amigos. Miroke e Sango estavam sentados em duas cadeiras de praia ao lado da piscina. Sango observava os outros quatro com apreensão.<p>

Ayame estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore sozinha, com um prato de comida na mão hà mais de meia hora. Seus olhos encaravam o prato e ela remexia o conteúdo com o garfo, mas não parecia ter a intenção de comer tão cedo.

Kouga estava dentro da piscina, mas para a surpresa de Sango não parecia se importar muito com os risinhos tímidos de suas primas e tias mais jovens diante daquele monte de músculos de sunga. Ele estava pensativo e muito sério. Parecia refletir profundamente sobre alguma coisa.

Agome estava conversando com Nazumi perto da mesa principal, mas apesar dos sorrisos, ela sabia que a amiga ainda sofria por dentro mas tentava a todo custo disfarçar. Confirmou isso ao ver que seu rosto ficou triste assim que se afastou da mãe de Sango, indo se sentar perto de Ayame.

Inuyasha estava enconstado na cerca que contornava a piscina, observando-a desde que chegara na chácara. Ele também estava muito sério e Sango notou que ele esperava que Agome ficasse sozinha para poderem conversar. Foi aí que Sango percebeu que ela não estava ficando sozinha de propósito, só para não falar com ele.

- Tá tenso, não tá? _ Miroke quis saber.

- Sim. _ Sango respondeu _ Todos estão tão sérios. Tenho certeza de que vieram aqui só para me agradar. Mas acho que preferia que não viessem e se entendessem ao vê-los assim.

- Eles passaram por muita coisa. _ Miroke comentou _ Lembre-se que nós também ficamos um tempo longe antes de nos entendermos. _ estendeu a mão para que ela pegasse, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela _ Acho que isso é normal como todo casal.

Sango sorriu. Por mais que tivessem acontecido muitas coisas entre eles, ela ainda tinha uma certa dificuldade em se ver com Miroke sendo um casal. Mas aos poucos, começava a se acostumar com a idéia. Afinal, querendo ou não, era o que eram agora. E Miroke se esforçava tanto para deixá-la a vontade com isso. Tinha que dar crédito a ele.

Enquanto tomavam sol, Sango virou a cabeça de leve em sua direção para observá-lo. Agora que eram namorados, não havia motivos para constrangimentos. Pode olhar demoradamente cada traço do seu rosto, os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre os olhos cobertos pelo óculos de sol. Seus traços perfeitos de modelo da vougue italiana. Seus lábios levemente cheios que ela adorava quando dominava os seus. O pescoço forte, seguido pelos ombros largos de nadador. Os braços com ondas rígidas de músculos, seu tórax perfeito e a barriga lisa, que terminava na sunga azul. Abusados, seus olhos desceram um pouco mais, passando por seus dotes masculinos e suas coxas fortes. Demorou um pouco mais ali do que uma moça descente faria, e corou violentamente ao se lembrar de que estava cercada de gente. Ficou ainda mais vermelha com o pensamento de que alguém poderia tê-la pêgo no meio daquele raio-x de Miroke, mas isso não impediu seu corpo de ter reações estranhas.

Era loucura, mas por um momento fugaz ela desejou que eles tivessem a sós naquela chácara, de preferência dentro da piscina, com Miroke ensinando a ela tudo o que sabia. Corou ainda mais com isso.

- Está tudo bem? _ Miroke questionou.

- C-Claro. _ sua voz falhoou e ela tratou de normalizar sua respiração _ Porque não estaria?

- Estou te sentindo meio tensa. _ comentou _ Sem contar que está quase quebrando os meus dedos.

- Oh, me desculpe! _ exclamou, ainda mais vermelha _ _"Que bom que ele não está tocando meu rosto agora, senão eu teria que lhe dar algumas explicações..."_

Para seu espanto, Miroke riu.

- Está fazendo algo que não deve, amorzinho? _ ele questionou, deixando-a muda. Ele entendeu isso como um sim. _ Eu sabia. Não é só sua mão, seu braço está encostado no meu, lembra? Eu sinto seu corpo quente.

Ela continuou muda. Não sabia o que responder.

- Você sabe que basta um pedido seu para eu te dar o que quiser, não sabe? _ ele comentou, virando a cabeça para o seu lado e mordendo-lhe o ombro _ - É só pedir. - _ ele finalizou, num sussurro.

- Miroke, pare com isso. _ ela pediu, afastando-se um pouco dele, mas sem soltar sua mão _ Estamos no meio da minha família.

Ele voltou a rir.

- Está certo. _ disse _ Mas lembre-se que foi você quem começou. Eu estava aqui inocentemente tomando sol e você começou a ter pensamentos pecaminosos ao meu respeito. Provavelmente olhando o meu corpinho lindo.

- Quem disse que eu estava te olhando? E eu não tive pensamento pecaminosos! "_Mentirosa..."_ _ completou em pensamento.

- Ninguém fica tão quente de repente, a não ser que esteja com febre, o que eu acredito não ser o seu caso. _ comentou _ E se não estava olhando para mim, estava olhando para outra pessoa, o que não vai me deixar nem um pouco feliz. _ continou _ E como só tem parentes seus aqui, as opções são Inuyasha e Kouga. Por acaso não estava fantasiando com eles... _ parou, ficando sério _ ... Estava querida?

- É claro que não! _ atirou, irritada.

- Ótimo. _ sorriu presunçoso _ Então o alvo era mesmo eu.

Sango não sabia o que dizer. Mesmo não enxergando, ele conseguia ser mais astuto que sua mãe.

* * *

><p>- Enfim te peguei sozinha. _ a voz dele chegou como uma flechada em seu coração. Cansada de fingir estar bem, ela tinha se afastado dos outros de maneira discreta, mas de alguma forma ele tinha chegado até ela.<p>

- Eu não quero falar com você. _ tentou se afastar, mas as mãos fortes dele a deteram.

- Precisamos conversar. _ ele pediu _ Por as coisas em ordem.

- Já disse. Não quero falar com você. _ ela o encarou, os olhos terra furiosos.

- Agome, não pode me culpar por algo que eu não tive culpa. _ Inuyasha lembrou, com olhos aflitos _ A não ser... _ ele observou _ Ayame falou alguma coisa com você?

- Porque? _ ela desafiou _ Ela deveria ter me dito algo?

- E-Eu perguntei primeiro. _ ele atirou de volta, hesitante.

Agome suspirou, baixando os olhos.

- Sim. _ respondeu _ Ela me disse tudo o que ouviu a repeito de seu lindo romance com Kikyo.

Inuyasha ficou tenso. Um silêncio longo se formou entre eles.

- Isso já foi a muito tempo. _ ela admitiu _ Kikyo foi minha primeira mulher em todos os sentidos. Foi alguém muito especial em minha vida. Alguém por quem eu estava disposto a abrir mão da vida de solteiro e me casar aos vinte anos. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

Agome ficou ainda mais triste quando aquelas informações saíram direto da boca de Inuyasha. Sentiu os olhos queimarem.

- Mas no dia em que a pedi em casamento _ ele continuou _ a peguei transando com um amigo meu da época. Foi no dia do meu aniversário. Foi a maior decepção da minha vida. Eu nunca vou esquecer aquela cena. _ seus olhos ficaram aflitos _ Eu lhe tinha entregado meu coração. Minha alma. E era tudo diversão para ela.

Agome não sabia o que dizer. Sentia por Inuyasha, caramba não devia ser fácil amar tanto uma pessoa e se descobrir sendo traído por ela. Mas ainda assim, sentia-se magoada pela falta de confiança que ele depositara nela,

- Agora eu entendo. A tal "briga". Sua implicância com o Kitty´s. O problema não era o grupo. Era ela.

- Sim. _ respondeu _ Depois disso, eu desacreditei de todas as mulheres. _ ele disse, rancoroso _ Passei a vê-las somente como diversão. Uma válvula de escape para meus instintos masculinos. Não valiam mais nada para mim. Não passavam de brinquedos para eu me divertir e jogar fora. Assim como ela tinha feito comigo.

- Isso não foi muito justo. _ Agome disse por fim, espantada com esse lado rancoroso dele _ Nem todas as garotas são assim. Muitas são honestas e só querem ter um relacionamento sério com alguém.

- Eu não acreditava mais nisso. _ ele disse _ Não acreditava mais em nada quando se tratava de garotas. _ sorriu _ Até conhecer você.

Agome corou com essa informação.

- Logo de cara a achei muito linda. _ ele admitiu _ Principalmente seu sorriso, puro e verdadeiro. Fazia tempo que não via um assim. Em geral, as mulheres já se aproximavam querendo tudo e mais um pouco, mas você... Você se apresentou doce e tímida, logo de cara. Não sei se Rin chegou a comentar, mas você e minha mãe são muito parecidas em questões de personalidade.

- Sim. _ ela respondeu _ Ela comentou.

- Eu notei isso logo de cara. _ comentou _ E mesmo sentindo-me atraído por você desde o primeiro momento _ pausou _ Fisicamente, eu digo. _ completou, deixando-a vermelha _ Eu decidi me dar uma chance de te conhecer melhor, justamente por você se parecer tanto com alguém a quem gosto e admiro demais. E não me arrependi.

Um silêncio curto se formou entre eles e logo Inuyasha continuou.

- Em poucas horas de conversa, eu já não te via mais como um simples objeto de desejo. _ disse _ Você era uma pessoa incrível com quem eu tinha me identificado. Em poucas horas, eu esquecci completamente de tudo. Do meu passado, do meu rancor. Sentia-me vivo novamente. Sentia-me como se finalmente tivesse encontrado uma garota que valia a pena investir. Você.

Agome ficou mexida com aquilo. Mais ainda estava magoada.

- Inuyasha... Eu... Fico feliz de ouvir isso. Mesmo. Mas isso não muda o fato...

- Você viu que eu não traí você! _ ele insistiu _ Kikyo me agarrou à força!

- S-Sim, mas...

- E esse rolo todo com Kikyo aconteceu a muito tempo. Nós nem nos conhecíamos. Não pode me culpar por isso.

- Está enganado, Inuyasha. _ Agome disse _ É lógico que saber que você namorou com ela... Que quase se casaram... É claro que é uma surpresa. E vê-la te beijando daquele jeito _ pausou, os olhos voltando a se encherem de água _ foi horrível. Mas não isso que me deixa mais triste.

- Então... O que é? _ ele quis saber.

Ela o encarou com fúria, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás.

- O que me deixa furiosa é saber que não confiou em mim! _ gritou _ Caramba, Inuyasha. Nós estamos juntos a um tempinho. É claro que não vou querer um resumo completo de sua vida ou que me conte em detalhes sobre suas ex. namoradas, mas... Isso era algo que poderia ter me contado. Eu sempre estranhei sua implicância com o Kitty´s e questionei a você mais de uma vez sobre isso, mas você sempre fugiu do assunto.

- Eu não queria te magoar. Não queria que soubesse que antes de você eu tinha tido alguém importante. Não queria te deixar triste.

- Mas deixou! E não foi por saber que namorou Kikyo. É claro, eu fico com ciúmes e insegura. Isso é normal, afinal além de ser uma estrela ela tem uma beleza estonteante. Mas com isso eu poderia conviver. É claro que na festa eu iria ficar mais em cima de você e tentar mantê-la longe, porque eu saberia, entende? O que mais me magoa é saber que não confia em mim.

- Mas eu confio!

- Não! _ Agome insistiu _ Não confia! Se confiasse, teria me contado. _ começou a se afastar e novamente ele a impediu, prendendo-a contra si _ Me deixe ir.

- - Me perdoa. - _ ele implorou, num sussurro _ - Agome, eu me sinto muito mal com isso. Eu gosto tanto de você. Não quero que fique esse clima ruim entre a gente. -

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

- Eu não mereço uma segunda chance?

- Não sei se merece isso. Um relacionamento tem que ser baseado na confiança, senão não vai para frente.

- Eu te promento. _ disse, beijando-a de leve nos lábios _ Eu te juro que nunca mais esconderei nada de você.

- Inuyasha...

- - Por favor - _ implorou, tocando-lhe os lábios mais uma vez _ - Por favor. -

- Tudo bem. _ ela disse por fim, arrancando um sorriso dele _ Mas nada mais de mentiras, entendeu bem?

Ele beijou-a com fervor em resposta. Ela não lutou mais. Envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço, Agome deixou que ele a guiasse para o paraíso.

* * *

><p>Kouga já tinha saído da piscina, e secava o corpo com uma toalha. Ele agia normalmente, mas para as primas de Sango ele parecia o cara mais sexy do mundo alisando o corpo em câmera lenta como num comercial.<p>

- Kyah! Ele é tão... _ uma comentou.

- Olha a bundinha dele, dá vontade de apertar. _ outra comentou.

- Eu queria ser aquela toalha... _ uma terceira disse.

- Eu também! _ as outras concordaram.

Esses comentários não passaram despercebidos a Kouga, mas já não tinham o mesmo valor. Se fosse antes, teria dado seu melhor sorriso e ido até as garotas para assistir uma disputa entre elas por ele e ficar com a vencedora. Mas isso era antes.

Antes de perceber o quanto aquela ruiva era importante para ele. Antes de perceber que mesmo sabendo disso, ainda era capaz de cometer as maiores burradas por não conseguir se controlar. Antes de perceber que nada mais fazia sentido se dela ele recebesse só frieza e distância.

Foi pensando nisso, que ela a viu se despedindo de todos para ir embora. Foi atrás dela. Tinham que conversar. Tinham que pôr as coisas em ordem.

- Ayame! _ ele chamou, mas ela fez questão de ignorá-lo.

Enfiando a jaqueta, Ayame subiu na BIS e partiu portão a fora, sem olhar para trás.

Kouga ficou vendo-a ir embora, sentindo como se algo tivesse sido arrancado dele. Ele já não suportava mais aquilo. Havia chegado a hora de se decidir.

E isso ele já tinha feito.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people!<br>**

**Mais um capítulo.  
><strong>

**Ufa, com esse braço ruim, eu tô com uma dificuldade para escrever, mas vou fazendo devagar e sempre que tiver um capítulo pronto, eu posto ok?  
><strong>

**E então? O que estão achando? Os laços estão se firmando entre eles, mais ainda tem água para rolar.  
><strong>

**Espero que continuem comigo. Bjus.  
><strong>


	24. Avanços

**Muito obrigada a todos os meus leitores amados pelo apoio! Desculpem a demora, aqui vai mais um capitulo. Bjus  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

**"Avanços"**

Sango teve que segurar o riso quando seu pai entrou na sala com um sonoro "Ahá!", com certeza esperando pegá-los de surpresa no meio de um ato _ilícito_. Ele ficou claramente decepcionado ao vê-los inocentemente sentados no sofá, assistindo a um filme na TV com Kirara enrolada no colo da "mamãe" dormindo pesadamente.

- Algum problema, papai? _ Sango questionou, risonha.

- Não, eu só... _ pausou, analisando todos os lados que aquela cena aparentemente inocente poderia esconder _ ... Queria ver o que estavam assistindo. _ E virou-se vitorioso para a TV, certo de que veria ali um filme impróprio para menores. Afinal, o que mais um jovem casal apaixonado estaria vendo sozinho depois das onze da noite?

Era uma simples comédia romântica. Nova decepção.

Miroke iria dormir ali naquela noite. Todos tinham concordado que seria muito perigoso para o rapaz voltar sozinho para casa numa hora daquelas no domingo, onde com certeza haveriam muitas pessoas embriagaadas dirigido. Yesung até tinha se oferecido para acompanhá-lo até em casa, mas Nazumi tinha sido categórica em sua decisão de que ele dormisse ali com eles. Isso aborreceu um pouco o chefe da família.

Por alguns minutos, ele continuou parado no meio da sala encarando o casal. Sango o encarava de volta confusa, mas Miroke parecia bem tranquilo com aquela situação. Por um momento fugaz, Sango imaginou se Miroke já tinha lidado com muitos pais ciumentos nesses últimos anos.

- Vai ficar aí parado a noite toda, papai? _ Sango quis saber.

- Porque? _ ele retrucou _ Incomodo?

- De forma nenhuma. As pernas são suas, afinal. _ Sango respondeu e o pai trancou a cara.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram.

- Er... _ Yesung puxou conversa _ ... Esse não é aquele filme que já passou umas quinhentas vezes na TV?

- Sim. _ Sango respondeu.

- E porque está vendo isso de novo?

- Porque eu gosto, ora. _ e deu de ombros, alisando o queixo de Kirara, que se arreganhou toda em seu colo, feliz. _ Algum problema com isso?

- Não. Nenhum. _ o pai respondeu, contrafeito _ Só que você trabalha amanhã, esqueceu? Não deveria ficar perdendo horas de sono com essas bobagens. _ e não era ao filme que ele se referia. Lançou um olhar assustador para seu então genro.

- Você sai antes de mim, pai. _ Sango lembrou _ E eu não devo demorar, o filme está quase no fim. Pode ir dormir.

Yesung não gostou daquilo. Resmungando com seus botões, ainda lançou mais alguns olhares para os dois antes de ir ao seu quarto.

Sango suspirou. Já estava ficando cansada dessa pressão do pai sobre ela. Caramba, ele deveria saber que ela não era o tipo de garota que ia se deitando com qualquer namorado. E mesmo que chegasse a acontecer, não seria no sofá da sala e bem embaixo dos olhos de sua família.

- - Achei que ele não fosse sair daqui. - _ Miroke brincou, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Sango e beijando-a no pescoço, sugestivo.

- Miroke, não. _ ela pediu _ Não estou com clima para isso hoje.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa? _ ele questionou, confuso.

Ela sorriu, acariciando-lhe a face.

- Você só me faz bem, bobinho. _ garantiu, tocando-o de leve nos lábios e suspirando em seguida _ Estou preocupada com os outros.

- Ih, nem esquenta. _ Miroke comentou, relaxado _ Falei com o Inuyasha e já está tudo bem entre ele e Agome.

- É, Agome tinha comentado comigo também mais cedo. Eles se acertaram na chácara, o que me deixa um pouco mais tranquila. _ ela comentou _ Mas não vou ficar cem por cento até falar com ela cara a cara. E tem Ayame. Parece que ela e Kouga ficaram mesmo na festa e não conseguiram se acertar hoje. Vi Ayame saindo sozinha de moto da chácara e o Kouga saiu logo depois. Estou preocupada com o que pode ter acontecido depois entre eles.

- Sango, eu não me preocuparia com essas coisas se fosse você. _ Miroke comentou _ Os quatro são adultos. Eles sabem se cuidar sozinhos.

Sango lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

- Não posso acreditar que não fique ao menos preocupado com eles.

Miroke riu.

- É claro que me preocupo. _ garantiu _ Mas não quero perder uma oportunidade com minha gatinha para ficar pensando nos rolos amorosos dos outros. _ concluiu, tentando novas carícias.

- Já disse que não tô a fim, Miroke. _ Sango o afastou gentilmente, encostando a cabeça contra seu peito deixando que ele lhe acariciasse os cabelos _ Queria falar de outra coisa então. _ continuou.

- Diga.

- Queria saber... Se você pensou melhor... _ ela pausou, insegura. Sabia que esse era um assunto delicado para Miroke _ ... Sobre aquele tratamento.

Sango não viu seu rosto, mas pôde sentir a tensão no corpo de Miroke.

- De novo com isso, Sango? _ ele questionou, com voz cansada.

- Estou falando sério. _ ela insistiu _ Você ao menos pensou no assunto?

- Um pouco. _ ele respondeu, depois de um tempo.

- E...? _ ela questionou, ao ver que ele não continuava.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. _ ele admitiu _ Para falar a verdade, ainda não entendo essa sua insistência com essa história.

- Porque eu quero te ver bem. _ ela respondeu.

- Estou bem. _ ele garantiu _ Estou ótimo, aliás, como pode ver. _ sua voz tentava sorrir, apesar do corpo continuar tenso.

- Mas eu penso que pode melhorar. _ Sango explicou _ Miroke, você não tem mesmo saudades de voltar a enxergar?

- Eu vivo bem assim. _ ele foi evasivo na resposta _ Porque deveria sentir falta de qualquer coisa?

- Porque você enxergou os doze primeiros anos da sua vida! _ Sango lembrou _ Não é possível que não sinta falta de nada dessa época.

- Eu sinto falta de muitas coisas. _ ele respondeu _ Poder ver as cores das coisas... Poder assistir a um filme, sem precisar de alguém me narrando a história. Os jogos de futebol... _ pausou, saudoso _ Mas isso são apenas boas lembranças agora. O que está no passado no passado ficará. Não posso mais ter isso.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade! _ Sango retrucou _ Você sabe que se quiser, você pode voltar a ver as coisas.

- Sango, isso não é garantido. _ ele lembrou.

- Então é esse o seu medo? De que não dê certo? _ ela questionou, virando-se para ele.

Ele respondeu com um rosto sério.

- E não é o bastante? _ ele retrucou _ Sango, você não sabe o inferno que eu passei quando tudo aconteceu. Quando eu vi que nunca mais poderia enxergar. Foram meses e meses de consulta ao psicólogo para simplesmente me acostumar com a idéia. Me adaptar a minha nova condição. E se agora eu me encho de expectativas para depois saber que vou continuar sem enxergar? Uma nova decepção? Você não pode me entender, Sango. Você não viu como as coisas aconteceram.

- Porque você fez questão de não me contar! _ Sango lembrou, agarrando-o pela camisa _ Porque você não confiou nem um pouco em mim, nem para me contar que algo tão grave estava acontecendo com você. Porque você fez questão de me deixar de fora, acreditando que estava tudo bem. Você não acreditou em mim. Que eu seria uma amiga leal e que não sentiria pena de você e ficaria ao seu lado. Você não é ninguém para me criticar, Miroke! Não pode me julgar por querer que você fique bem e feliz e querer que as coisas dêem certo para você.

- Mas, meu bem... _ ele disse, mais ternamente _ Estar com você é tudo o que eu poderia querer.

- E tudo o que eu quero é que você tenha uma vida normal, como todo mundo!

- Mas eu tenho uma vida normal, Sango. _ ele insistiu.

- Não, não tem! _ ela retrucou.

- Você não me aceita. _ ele afirmou, novamente sério. Tentou se afastar, mas ela o impediu.

- Pelo contrário, Miroke. Eu te aceito, do jeito que for. _ ela estava emocionada _ Antes de tudo, você é e sempre foi meu melhor amigo. É só que eu quero o mehor para você. E se existe a possibilidade de você voltar a ser como antes, eu não vou deixar você perder essa oportunidade.

- Então... Eu não tenho mesmo uma escolha. _ ele concluiu _ Você não vai me deixar em paz até que eu aceite fazer essa maldita cirurgia.

- Não. Não vou. _ ela respondeu _ Pode não ser agora, mas eu ainda vou te convencer disso.

Miroke suspirou.

- Então... Não temos mais nada para conversar. _ e desvencilhando-se dela, levantou em busca de seu bastão.

- Onde você vai? _ Sango perguntou, apreensiva, saltando do sofá e derrubando Kirara no chão que arregalou os olhinhos vermelhos, assustada.

- Vou pra casa. _ ele respondeu, frio.

- Está louco? _ Sango exclamou _ Já é quase meia noite.

- Não importa. _ ele teimou.

- Não seja tonto! _ ela ralhou _ É perigoso você voltar agora.

- Qualquer outra pessoa poderia atravessar duas quadras até sua casa, independente da hora. Porque comigo seria diferente? _ questionou _ Eu não sou nenhum inválido, Sango. _ resmungou _ Ao contrário do que você pensa.

PAFT!

Miroke ficou atordoado, a marcha vermelha em formato de mão em seu rosto ardendo. Em seguida, Sango estava agarrada ao seu corpo.

- Seu idiota! Eu te odeio por pensar isso de mim! _ ela brigou _ Eu nunca te achei um inválido! É tão ruim assim eu querer o melhor para você? Por que é tão difícil de me entender?

Miroke pegou em seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Isso é mesmo tão importante para você?

- É claro que é. _ seus olhos estavam cheios de água _ Eu gosto tanto de você. Quero que você fique bem. Eu não te acho inválido, mas nós dois sabemos que você tem que lidar com muitas limitações. E isso me deixa triste. Se existe a possibilidade de você voltar a ter liberdade total em todos os aspectos, eu quero tentar.

Miroke tomou seus lábios de forma doce.

- Se é isso que a minha Sango quer, eu o farei por você.

Sango sorriu radiante, lançando-se contra seus lábios de forma intensa.

* * *

><p>- "Atende... Atende... Atende... Atende..." _ ele pensava cada vez que o telefone chamava.<p>

_- Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens, e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal. __ a caixa postal anunciou.

- Merda! _ ele exclamou, lançando o celular para longe do outro lado do quarto.

Sentando na cama, Kouga apanhou o travesseiro mais próximo enfiando a cara nele.

- Algum problema, filho? _ o pai de Kouga, Makoto, entrou no quarto preocupado.

Makoto era um homem altivo, com os cabelos tão negros quanto os do filho e os mesmos olhos azuis. Sua estrutura indicava que antigamente era tão musculoso quanto ele, mas hoje em dia era um pouco mais magro do que costumava ser. Tinha uma barba rala no queixo e costeletas até o fim de cada orelha.

- Ouvi um barulho de coisa quebrando. _ ele questionou, olhando em volta.

- Foi a porcaria do meu celular. _ Kouga respondeu.

- Algum motivo especial para estar tão irritado a ponto de descontar no coitado do aparelho? _ o pai perguntou, observando o filho.

Makoto tinha criado Kouga sozinho, já que a mãe do rapaz morrera ao dar a luz. Nunca mais tinha se envolvido em nenhum relacionamento sério desde então. Assim como Kouga, Makoto era de amar apenas uma vez.

- Eu... Encontrei, pai. _ Kouga confessou, o pai compreendendo de imediato ao que o filho se referia.

- Falou com a moça a respeito? _ quis saber, sentando-se ao lado do filho.

Kouga ficou ainda mais para baixo.

- Eu pisei na bola feio com ela. Mais de uma vez. _ disse _ Ela vai me odiar pelo resto da vida.

- Mas você ao menos tentou?

- Não tenho feito outra coisa. _ disse _ Mas Ayame se recusa a me atender.

- Ora, Ayame? _ Makoto observou _ Não é a menina bonita da sua banda?

- Sim. A própria. _ Kouga respondeu.

- Boa escolha. _ o pai aprovou _ Jovem, linda, talentosa e que sempre arrastou um bonde por você. _ pausou olhando maroto para o filho, dando-lhe uma cotoveladinha de leve na costela _ Aliás, como todas, não é, tigrão?

- Pai. _ Kouga revirou os olhos, embora se sentisse um pouco cheio de si com isso _ Isso não é hora para os seus comentários.

- Tem razão, me desculpe. _ Makoto aprumou-se _ Mas isso não muda o fato de que você não deve desistir tão fácil. Se Ayame é sua garota especial, lute por ela. Se ela não atende o telefone, use a internet. Se não te responde, vá até a casa dela. Se não te atender, pule o muro se for preciso. Mas não desista.

- Se eu pular o muro da casa dela, é capaz dela chamar a polícia para me prender.

- Se for para ela saber o que sente de verdade, valerá a pena uma noite na prisão. _ o pai ressaltou.

- Você é louco. _ Kouga riu.

- Não, meu filho. _ Makoto esclareceu _ Sou um romântico incorrigível que acredita que só se ama de verdade uma vez. E se Ayame é o seu amor, você tem que lutar por ela com todas as armas que tiver ao seu alcance.

Kouga pesou bem aquelas palavras do pai. Não sabia se estava disposto a passar a noite atrás das grades, mas numa coisa o pai tinha razão. Ayame valia a pena todo e qualquer sacrifício e ele estava disposto a lutar por ela.

* * *

><p>Os dois já estavam de volta no sofá. O relógio marcava hora avançada, mais de meia noite, mas isso não importava. O filme que antes passava na tv já havia acabado e dava lugar a outro de ação que o casal estava ocupado demais para notar.<p>

Miroke estava deitado de costas, com Sango em cima de seu quadril. Os beijos entre os dois estavam cada vez mais ardentes, tão intensos que sequer se lembravam de onde estavam e quem mais estava ali na casa. Em pouco tempo, a teoria de boa moça de Sango ia para o espaço enquanto ela abria os botões da camisa de Miroke, cobiçosa.

O rapaz ajudou-a a terminar o serviço, atirando a peça ao chão. Sango parou uns momentos para observar novamente cada traço daquele tórax perfeito que havia chamado-lhe tanto a atenção mais cedo na chácara. Mal podia acreditar que podia tocá-lo a vontade sem ninguém observando os dois.

- - Sango... - _ Miroke sussurrou, puxando-a novamente contra seus lábios.

Uma mão estava em seu rosto, enquanto a outra buscava agora a base do top dela. De forma lenta, subia sua blusa aos poucos, seus dedos enfim tocando a fina camada de tecido interna das roupas da jovem. Seu polegar começou a acariciar aquela área em circulos.

Depois, sem interromper o beijo, Miroke tirou a mão dali, subindo com ela de forma que roçou de leve o corpo de Sango, por cima da roupa, até chegar a alça do top.

Ele se sentou no sofá, ainda beijando-a, escorregando a boca para seu ouvido.

- - Te amo. - _ sussurrou, a boca descendo para a alça e puxando-a de leve para baixo. Depois, explorou a frente de seu pescoço com a boca até chegar à outra alça, fazendo o mesmo.

A blusa agora pendia precariamente, deixando exposto metade do seu sutiã. Miroke afastou-se um pouco, para observá-la a seu modo. Com os mesmos dedos leves que sempre usava para "vê-la", Miroke tocou-a de leve nos ombros, descendo para seu colo e acompanhando as curvas de seus dotes, demorando-se em cada centímetro que passava, decorando cada pedaço dela.

Não havia ainda nada muito malicioso naquilo, seria o mesmo que um cara normal faria quando o sutiã da moça ficasse exposto. A olharia por alguns momentos antes de continuar. A diferença é que Miroke usava os dedos para vê-la, então isso soava como carícias doces para ela. E isso era bom demais.

Miroke avançou mais um pouco, sentindo o top que pendia. Com um puxão treinado, ele arrancou a blusa da moça, lançando-a junto a sua no chão. Voltou os dedos novamente para o corpo de Sango, passando-os sobre a peça íntima da moça.

- - Hum... Algodão com um toque de renda. - _ comentou, sussurrando.

- - Acertou- . _ ela sorriu, encabulada.

- - De que cor é? -

- - Branco. - _ ela respondeu.

- - Hum... - _ ele gemeu de leve, mordendo-lhe a bochecha com toda sua malícia de volta _ - ... Deve estar muito sexy. - _ comentou.

- - Isso é você que tem que me dizer. - _ Sango respondeu, sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Ele a beijou de forma rápida, mas intensa.

- - Seus seios são lindos. - _ sussurrou, a voz já muito rouca _ - Mal posso esperar para vê-los por inteiro. -

- Miroke... _ Sango disse, encabulada _ Não sei se estou pronta para tanto.

- Não vou apressar as coisas. _ ele garantiu, tocando os lábios já inchados dela _ Vou até onde você permitir. _ prometeu.

E voltou a beijá-la. Deitando-se outra vez no sofá, puxou-a contra seu corpo, descendo as duas mãos para seus atributos traseiros, fazendo o corpo da jovem esquentar. Sua boca desceu para o colo da garota, beijando com força o vale entre seus seios, fazendo Sango estremecer entre seus braços e ele soltar um leve gemido em resposta.

Miroke guiou as mãos de Sango até a braguilha de sua calça, implorando silenciosamente para que ela a abrisse. O desejo de Miroke era evidente, Sango podia sentí-lo contra seu ventre. E para sua surpresa, ela parecia querer aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Mas ainda não era hora. Sua família estava em casa e poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento. Não seria uma cena muito agradável se algum membro de sua família a pegasse no maior amasso com o namorado sem camisa, a ponto de bala, e ela só de sutiã. Principalmente se quem os pegasse fosse seu pai.

Relutante em voltar a realidade, Sango permitiu que Miroke a beijasse mais uma vez antes de se afastar.

- Já está tarde. _ ela disse, saindo de cima dele e pegando o top no chão _ Eu tenho mesmo que trabalhar amanhã, Mi.

Miroke suspirou frustrado, mas não discutiu. Ajeitando-se no sofá, estendeu a mão para que Sango lhe entregasse sua camisa.

- Está zangado? _ Sango o analisou.

- Não. Eu prometi que só iria até onde você permitisse. _ ele respondeu _ É claro que se rolasse aqui e agora eu seria o cara mais feliz do mundo, mas eu sei que você não ficaria feliz com isso. Quando tiver que acontecer, nós dois saberemos.

Sango admirou-se com essa resposta de Miroke. Para um ex. galinha recente ele apresentava uma maturidade surpreendente em relação a eles. E isso a fazia admirá-lo ainda mais.

* * *

><p>A manhã seguinte foi tranquila. Miroke tomou café da manhã com Nazumi e Sango, já que Yesung já tinha ido trabalhar e Kohaku já estava no colégio. Sango comentou com a mãe sobre a decisão que Miroke havia tomado.<p>

- Oh, querido. Isso me deixa tão feliz! _ Nazumi admitiu _ Sei que as chances são pequenas, mas se tudo der certo as coisas ficarão muito melhores para vocês.

- Confesso que não estou cem por cento seguro desse negócio. _ ele comentou, bebendo um pouco de café _ Mas se isso vai deixar a minha florzinha feliz, eu farei tudo por ela.

- Está vendo, Sango? _ Nazumi encarou a filha _ Esse é um homem que realmente te ama. Nunca esqueça disso.

- T-Tá. _ ela respondeu, corando com a lambinada sexy que Miroke deu na própria boca de forma discreta. De repente, todas as lembranças da noite anterior vieram em sua memória.

Eles tinham avançando um pouco em seu relacionamento. Sango imaginava o quanto seria capaz de avança com seu ex. melhor amigo e atual namorado. Aos poucos as palavras de Miroke de semanas atrás vinham em sua memória _"Eu te ensinarei a arte de amar... Eu sere i o seu primeiro amante. E o único... Você será minha esposa."_

Sem que se desse conta, ela começava a acreditar de verdade nisso.

Clareando as idéias, ela tratou de se apressar para ir trabalhar.

* * *

><p>O dia todo havia se passado, e nada de uma resposta dela.<p>

Kouga havia tentado todos os meios: Telefone fixo, celular, sms, e-mail, facebook, twitter e até um recado no instagram. Mas nada parecia surtir efeito na ruiva irredutível. E tudo isso o tinha levado até ali.

Diante do portão dela. Pressionando a campainha pela décima vez.

- "Garota teimosa!" _ pensou consigo mesmo, pressionando o botão de som irritante pela décima primeira vez.

Kouga sabia que Ayame estava em casa. Tinha chegado ao cúmulo de vigiar a casa durante as últimas duas horas e viu quando ela tinha chegado há meia hora atrás. Tinha lhe dado alguns minutos para se fazer em casa antes de correr para o portão e quase estourar a campainha no dedo.

Ele sabia que os pais da garota haviam viajado no dia anterior e só voltariam dali uma semana. Ele tinha a oportunidade perfeita de acertar as coisas com ela. Se não fosse agora, não seria nunca.

- "Não acredito que estou dando ouvidos ao meu pai..." _ pensou consigo mesmo, ao ver que ela novamente o ignorava _ "Eu vou mesmo acabar na cadeia." _ e deu a volta na casa.

* * *

><p>- "Homem insistente!" _ Ayame resmungou, consigo mesma.<p>

Seu coração doía. Kouga não a deixava em paz desde a festa de Sango. Isso sobre outro prisma soaria como motivo de alegria para ela. Mas Kouga havia deixado claro suas intenções depois que se beijaram. Ela era só mais uma.

Ela o tinha visto quando chegou em casa, encondido entre as árvores. Ele pensou que ela não o tinha visto, mas Ayame sabia que sendo quem era, ele não desistiria com sua falta de resposta nos meios de contato diversos e acabaria indo atrás dela. Kouga era um caçador. E ela era sua presa.

Mas aquela capainha estava realmente irritando-a. Não estava óbvio que ela não queria falar com ele? Ela tinha ido até os fundos da casa, tentando sem muito sucesso abafar o som irritante de seus ouvidos e se concentrar em algo que não fosse o moreno de olhos claros que não saía de sua mente.

Um livro de auto-ajuda seria algo muito bom nesse momento. A sorte é que sempre tinha um na escrivaninha da sala, já que sua mãe os colecionava, e assim que o tinha em mãos, correu para os fundos. Ajeitou-se sobre uma mureta larga que rodeava o jardim de hortências de sua mãe. A mureta era larga o suficiente para que ela se sentasse confortavelmente com os joelhos dobrados e as costas encostadas contra a parede.

O livro conseguiu entretê-la o suficiente para que ela não notasse que os ruídos estridentes da campainha haviam cessado.

Mas não a entreteve o suficiente para impedí-la de ouvir a respiração pesada de alguém que claramente escalava o muro dos fundos de sua casa.

E a visão do moreno de seus sonhos se estabacando diante de seus olhos em cima das hortências da senhora Okami foi o suficiente para ela se esquecer completamente do que estava lendo.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá!<br>**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste. Fiquei morrendo de dó do Kouga, vocês nâo? Bjus  
><strong>


	25. Eu Confio Em Você

**Capítulo 24**

**"Eu Confio Em Você"**

- O Makoto decididamente vai morrer hoje. _ ele resmungava para si mesmo, enquanto levantava-se no meio das flores, batendo as mãos no corpo e nas roupas para tirar a terra. _ E eu também deveria morrer por levá-lo a sério.

- Está louco?

A voz dela o sobressaltou. Ele sabia que ela estava na casa, mas não podia imaginar que ela estaria ali, diante dele, assistindo à sua entrada que de triunfal não tinha nada. Imaginava entrar pelos fundos na casa e surpreendê-la lá dentro, onde ela não teria a chance de fugir dele. É claro que sempre haveria o risco dela vê-lo antes que ele a visse, pensar que era uma ladrão invadindo sua casa e chamar a polícia. Aí com certeza ele iria palar na cadeia.

No fim, que foi pêgo de surpresa foi ele.

Ele a encarou apenas por uns dois segundos antes de responder, mas foi suficiente para reparar que seus cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e caíam até as costas, com a franja sobre os olhos. Tinha trocado a roupa de rua que estava antes por um top branco que terminava no meio de seu estômago, deixando a barriga de fora, com o clássico decote canoa discreto que ela adorava usar e que fazia sua bermuda (ou nesse caso, calça) ficar um pouco mais apertada sempre que seus olhos caíam sobre a pele alva de seus seios. Logo abaixo, estava um short jeans que terminava no início ainda da coxa. Estava com as pernas completamente expostas e um chinelo simples de dedos nos pés.

Seus braços estavam cruzados diante do corpo numa posição irritada, acentuando ainda mais seus seios. A calça apertou um pouco mais.

- Oi. _ ele disse, sem graça, com voz falhada.

* * *

><p>Aquilo não estava realmente acontecendo.<p>

Quando optou por ignorar a insistência de Kouga na campanhia, não imaginava que iria se dar ao disparate de invadir sua casa pelos fundos como um ladrão.

Foi sorte vê-lo entrando. Se tivesse seguido seu primeiro instinto e corrido para dentro da casa, teria ligado para polícia e ele estaria em maus lençóis.

Ela estava muito irritada com ele, mas não pôde deixar de notar a calça jeans negra e relativamente justa, como costumava usar para marcar seus atributos frontais e traseiros, a baby look também negra e justa nos braços fortes e o óculos escuro no topo da cabeça, agora um pouco torto pela queda. Kouga havia mesmo se preparado para espionar. Um preparo inútil já que ela o tinha visto diante da casa. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele parecia um espião extremamente quente da cia.

Suas bochechas esquentaram um pouco.

- Eu... Queria falar com você. _ Kouga justificou, ao ver que ela não se manifestava _ Porque não me atendeu em nenhuma das vezes que te liguei? _ acusou.

- Isso deveria ser óbvio, não é? _ ela retrucou. Doía ser grosseira daquela forma com ele, mas ela ainda não podia aceitar que ele só a visse como mais um brinquedo e que mesmo sabendo do que ela sentia, continuava insistindo em querer levá-la para a cama.

- Mas porque isso? _ Kouga quis saber, caminhando alguns passos até ela, que se afastou na mesma proporção _ Ayame, eu sei que fui um canalha lá na festa. Me deixei levar pelos meus maus hábitos ao te fazer uma proposta como aquela. Mas por favor, acredite quando eu digo que eu nunca, entendeu bem? NUNCA te vi como via as outras mulheres.

- Não foi essa a impressão que eu tive. _ Ayame revelou, os olhos baixos _ Você me tratou exatamente como trararia qualquer outra. Como uma válvula de escape para os seus hormônios em fúria.

Ayame corou ao dizer isso. Mesmo sabendo que o sexo era um assunto comum no dia-á-dia de Kouga, era estranho falar disso abertamente com ele. Porque em um ou outro momento da conversa, ele acabaria levando aquilo para o lado da malícia.

- Me desculpe se passei essa impressão. _ ele pediu _ Não era a minha intenção. _ finalizou, simplesmente.

Isso a surpreendeu. E surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando a pele morena de seu rosto ganhou um tom rosado. Ele baixou os olhos, sorrindo com tristeza.

- Infelizmente, meu passado me condena. _ confessou _ Eu fui criado pelo meu pai, já que minha mãe morreu quando nasci. Não tive realmente uma boa referência feminina. Meu pai sempre amou minha mãe, mas era um mulherengo inveterado. Ele nunca a traiu, claro, mas teve muitas mulheres antes dela. E depois que ela morreu ele esperou apenas até que eu ficasse grande o suficiente para entender as coisas que aconteciam entre homens e mulheres quando ficavam sozinhos num quarto. Eu devia ter uns dez anos. Desde então, era uma mulher diferente que se trancava com ele dia sim, dia não, enquanto eu ficava na sala assistindo alguma coisa enquanto faziam seja lá o que fosse.

Ayame corou com a imagem de Kouga na sala assistindo desenhos animados esperando as mulheres de seu pai deixarem a casa. Makoto era mesmo um irresponsável por deixar o garoto sozinho sabendo o que ele estava fazendo.

- Não era tão ruim. _ Kouga continuou, com o mesmo misto de ar sonhador e ar de culpa _ Papai tinha muitas coleções interessantes.

- Co-Coleções? _ Ayame gaguejou vermelha, sabendo que ele não estava se referindo a séries animadas.

- Pornôs. _ ele respondeu, agora sem a menor vergonha. _ E da melhor qualidade. _ Sorriu torto, agora olhando diretamente para ela.

- Não quero saber disso. _ ela retrucou baixando os olhos, seu rosto mais quente que asfalto em dia de sol _ Seu passado pervertido não me interessa nem um pouco.

- Era legal. _ ele continuou, ignorando o comentário dela _ Enquanto meu pai praticava no quarto, eu, por meses, apredia tudo o que podia na teoria. Aos onze anos, já agarrava as meninas mais bonitas da escola. Aos treze, perdi minha virgindade com uma garota três anos mais velha.

- Hein? _ Ayame o encarou, rubi.

- Deve estar imaginando o que uma garota de dezesseis anos viu em um moleque de treze, não? _ ele adivinhou, lendo os pensamentos dela _ Acontece que aos treze eu tinha muito mais experiência do que ela aos dezesseis que só tinha ficado com um cara até então. Sem contar _ sorriu ainda mais abertamente _ Que meu corpinho sempre foi meu ponto forte. Eu sempre fui diabolicamente sexy.

Isso a irritou.

- Ora, se veio até aqui para me enumerar suas conquistas amorosas, perdeu seu tempo! _ gritou, atirando-lhe o livro que quase lhe acertou a cabeça, mas ele se desviou no último instante. _ Já disse, seu passado não me interessa nem um pouco! Me deixe em paz, Kouga. Suma daqui, ou chamarei a polícia! _ ameaçou. _ Eu falo sério!

Começou a sair, mas Kouga completou a distância entre eles, segurando-a.

- Me desculpe! _ ele pediu em seu ouvido.

Mais que isso.

Ele implorou.

Kouga estava arrependido por ter deixado novamente seu lado arrogante se sobressair. Ele tinha jurado a si mesmo que não se permitiria voltar a humilhar Ayame. Ela já tinha se magoado demais por conta dele.

- O que você quer de mim, afinal? _ ela implorou, os olhos molhados _ Já não pisou o suficiente em meu coração? Ainda tem que invadir a minha casa e me humilhar ainda mais enumerando cada um de seus maravilhosos feitos? Já estou cansada de você, Kouga. Por favor, se não quer nada de mim além de diversão, não me perturbe mais!

Ela tentou se soltar dele, mas ele a puxou de volta. Sua mão a puxou pela nuca. A outra, envolveu-a pela cintura, prendendo o corpo dela ao seu. Sua boca tomaram-na com força e paixão.

* * *

><p>- Vai sair de novo? _ a voz mansa dele chegou aos seus ouvidos, irritando-o.<p>

- E o que isso interessa a você? _ o rapaz de cabelos prata atirou de volta _ Se bem me lembro, você adorava dar suas saídas misteriosas e odiava que te questionassem onde ia.

- Isso foi a muito tempo. _ Sesshoumaru respondeu, desconversando incomodado _ Não há porque um moleque como você me lembrar disso agora.

- O que você fazia, hein? _ Inuyasha quis saber.

- Desde quando se interessa pela _minha _vida? _ Sesshoumaru atirou de volta.

- Não me interesso. _ Inuyasha respondeu _ Mas já que está tão interessado em mim, também fiquei curioso a respeito dos segredos obscuros do meu irmãozinho perfeito.

Sesshoumaru o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Vá se danar. _ disse sem alterar a voz e saindo da sala em seguida _ O que você faz ou deixa de fazer não me interessa nem um pouco.

Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso e enfiando a jaqueta, foi até o carro. Iria buscar Agome para saírem. E algo dentro dele lhe dizia que aquela seria uma noite muito longa.

* * *

><p>Seu corpo todo estava mole. A mão em sua nuca pressionava seus cabelos de forma intensa, as unhas dele roçavam seu coro cabeludo e seu corpo estava tão preso ao dele que podia sentir cada sulco de músculo de seu peito, cada batida de seu coração. Cada tremor de sua pele.<p>

E principalmente, o indício do descontrole de Kouga cada vez mais evidente contra seu ventre, causando nela o louco desejo de deixar que ele avançasse todos os sinais para ver do que ela própria era capaz.

Kouga era intenso em todos os aspectos. Era muito experiente, e isso a fazia se lembrar de que não era nem a primeira e menos ainda seria a última que seria beijada por ele daquele jeito.

- Por favor... Pare... _ ela pediu virando o rosto.

Mas mesmo assim, contiuou presa ao seu corpo forte.

- - Ayame... - _ ele sussurrou, depois continuou, com voz rouca _ Por favor... Não me leve a mal. Eu não quis te humilhar. É só que... Esse sou eu. Um tarado inveterado que não sabe segurar a língua. Eu só quero dizer, que não via as mulheres de outra forma que não fosse diversão. Até conhecer você.

O coração de Ayame deu um salto. Ela virou-se, ficando de costas para ele. Mas seus corpos ainda estavam colados. A masculinidade de Kouga ainda estava evidente contra suas curvas traseiras, mas isso não parecia importar a ele. Estranhamente, ele só queria ficar abraçado a ela. De forma intensamente doce.

- Ayame... Você me fez acreditar que garotas podiam ser companheiras. Que podiam ser muito mais do que um pedaço de carne no meu menu pessoal. _ ele tentou brincar, fazendo referência ao modo que ela mesma falava _ Com seu jeito doce, tímido e intenso. Diferente de todas as leoas famintas que conheci. Você é a minha gatinha única. E me fez ver isso como mais ninguém fez. Tem idéia... _ hesitou _ Do quanto sua ausência _me_ fez sofrer? Não era só sua falta como integrante da banda. Ayame, eu preciso de você. Queria estar ao seu lado. Queria ver o seu sorriso. Queria ver você jogar seu cabelo para o lado. Queria ver você trancar os olhos irritada com algo que eu dissesse. Queria ver você jogar o seu corpo para os lados ao rítmo da música. _ e baixou a voz, alisando o pescoço da moça com a ponta do nariz _ - Você me tira do sério, ruivinha. - _ e o desejo dele ficou ainda mais acentuado contra seu corpo _ - Não sabe o quanto. -

Seu corpo todo extremecia. Ayame custava em admitir, mas seu corpo tinha tantos sinais de desejo quanto o de Kouga. Sentia-se quente, por dentro e por fora. E ansiava que Kouga a possui-se da maneira que somente ele sabia fazer. Mas tinha medo. Sabia que quando acontecesse, perderia Kouga para sempre.

- Por favor... _ ela pedia _ ... Não diga essas coisas... _ sentia vontade de chorar _ ... Não me provoque desse jeito.

- - Você sente o que eu posso sentir, não? - _ ele provocava, sem piedade, intercalando as palavras com pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço que faziam extremecer todo seu corpo _ - O quanto meu corpo quer o seu. O quanto quero te levar lá para dentro, arrancar sua roupa toda e te possuir por inteira muitas e muitas vezes... - concluiu com um pequeno chupão na dobra entre o pescoço e o ombro.

Ela ofegou.

- K-Kouga... _ ela implorava, o corpo respondendo aquelas palavras _ ... Por favor. Não quero fazer algo que sei que vou me arrepender.

- - Você não vai. - _ ele insitava-a, as mãos antes inocentes, subindo cada vez mais para um lado que não deveriam sob carícias leves _ - Ayame, vou te levar a loucura, prometo. -

- Pare! _ ela se afastou _ Porque insiste tanto? Sabe que isso me fará mal! Sabe que se rolar entre a gente, será o que... Uma, duas vezes? Talvez três. E depois, nunca mais se lembrará de mim além de ser sua gostosa companheira de banda que você pegou! _ pausou _ Você seguirá com sua vida. E eu ficarei destruída.

Baixou os olhos. Kouga ficou um pouco estático, sem saber como agir.

- Por favor. _ ela pediu, com voz triste _ Por favor, vá embora.

E saiu. Kouga foi atrás dela, voltando a abraçá-la.

- Me solte. _ ela pediu com voz baixa, sem forças para se afastar novamente dele.

- Não serão só duas vezes. Ou três. _ ele prometeu, sorrindo em seu ouvido _ Serão quatro, dez, vinte. Será até quando _você_ me quiser. Por que eu nunca. NUNCA... Me enjoarei de você. Porque você me atrai como nenhuma outra me atraiu antes e nunca me atrairá. Porque você é a única fonte dos meus desejos, dos meus sonhos eróticos e dos meus descontroles físicos. Porque eu não suporto mais a sua indiferença, sua distância. Ficar sem te ver. Ficar sem você. Ayame, eu estou completamente dominado por você. Você é minha dona e pode fazer de mim o que bem quiser. _ e completou _ Eu te amo, ruivinha.

* * *

><p>- Eu fico tão feliz que tudo deu certo lá na clínica. _ Sango comentou, dando um beijinho no rosto de Miroke.<p>

Os dois estavam sentados na sacada do quarto dele. A noite havia acabado de começar, já que não passava muito das seis e meia, mas se mostrava radiante. A lua cheia estava alta e o céu estrelado como a muito tempo a moça não via.

Ou ela simplesmente estava muito feliz.

Ela tinha ido para a casa de Miroke logo depois do trabalho. Queria passar um tempo sozinha com ele longe das vistas de seu pai. Não pretendia fazer algo que não devia, mas ás vezes era bom poder ter um pouco mais de liberdade com ele. Seu pai era muito ciumento.

Ao contrário de Sura, que fazia questão de deixar os dois bem a vontade.

Miroke tinha ido com a mãe até a cidade vizinha, onde ficava uma sede da tal rede de clínicas do médico responsável pelo tratamento milagroso. A fila de espera era maior do que eles imaginavam, mas como o tratamento estava sendo realizado em todo o país, o pessoal estava sendo dividido para as clínicas mais próximas de sua casa conforme as cirurgias iam sendo liberadas então não deveria demorar muito. É claro que antes ele teria que passar por uma bateria de exames preparatórios, mas para isso ele já estava preparando. Tinha passado por algo parecido quando o acidente aconteceu e os médicos o viraram de ponta cabeça para ver se seu caso era realmente definitivo. Suspirou.

- Que foi? _ Sango quis saber.

- Nada não. _ ele respondeu, beijando-lhe a cabeça _ Nada não. _ repetiu.

- Eu estou tão confiante! _ Sango continuava _ Sei que dará tudo certo. E quando voltar a enxergar, nós passearemos juntos de mãos dadas por um lugar bem bonito. E você vai dirigindo porque vai ter tirado a sua carteira de motorista.

- Nós podemos passear por um lugar bem bonito agora mesmo. _ ele comentou _ Não preciso ter carteira para isso. Posso ir com você dirigindo.

- Miroke... _ ela soltou, cansada do pessimismo dele.

- Sango... _ ele jogou de volta, cansado da insistência dela.

Ela o encarou por um momento, recostando-se em seu peito. Ele a envolveu entre seus braços, o nariz percorrendo seus cabelos.

- Não vou mais discutir isso com você. _ ele disse _ Já decidi que vou fazer, não decidi? Pronto. Não vamos mais falar nisso.

- Mas... _ ela quis insistir.

- Prefiro fazer algo muito mais interessante do que pensar em sangue e bisturi. _ disse, buscando seu rosto depois virando-a contra o seu _ Como te beijar, por exemplo.

- Hum... _ ela soltou, deliciada, aguardando ansiosamente que a boca dele encontrasse a sua.

Miroke abriu caminho com a língua para dentro da boca de Sango, acariciando a dela e estimulando-a a seguir naquela dança. Sango obedeceu com prazer, surpreendendo-o quando sua língua prendeu a dele num laço forte, seguido de um chupão que o deixou zonzo.

- E-Ei... _ ele soltou, sorrindo com malícia _ Desde quando _você_ me conduz?

- Desde quando eu tenho um ótimo professor que me ensina as coisas muito bem. _ Sango sorriu, provocando-o.

- Ah, é? _ ele a puxou ainda mais contra si _ Então, mocinha, aprende isso aqui. _ e virou o corpo com agilidade, deitando-a no chão e postando-a sobre ela.

- Miroke... _ suas bochechas esquentaram antes que ele tomasse novamente seus lábios.

Miroke enfiou sorrateiramente a mão por baixo da blusa da namorada, alcançando o sutiã de renda com facilidade.

- Miroke. _ a voz de Sango agora era urgente _ Aqui não! Estamos de cara para rua, seu louco. _ e riu, nervosa.

- Se preferir... Minha cama é bem grande... _ ele oferecia, mordendo sua bochecha _ ... E não está longe daqui.

- Mi... _ seu corpo estava em brasa, e sem que percebesse, Miroke já tinha levantado e a conduzia em direção a porta-balcão aberta que dava para seu quarto.

Sango não podia olhar, já que estava andando de costas e sendo beijada com intensidade por Miroke que a guiava para o que ela sabia ser a cama dele.

- Miroke... _ ela balbuciava, sem controle de suas ações.

- - Sango... - _ ele sussurrava, com voz ardente, deitando-a no colchão de plumas coberto pelos lençóis negros de seda.

Sango, envolvida demais como estava, não fez objeção quando Miroke tirou sua blusa, deixando-a novamente de sutiã. Seus beijos eram intensos. Seus carinhos cada vez mais fortes. Miroke usava as mãos para "vê-la", ao mesmo tempo que usáva-as para despir a moça ainda mais. Quando menos esperava, Miroke estava só de cueca. E ela... Só de calcinha.

- Miroke... _ ela pedia entre os beijos _ Miroke, não...

- - Tão linda... - _ ele balbuciava, enquanto tocava cada parte de seu corpo _ - Só minha... -

E sua mão desceu.

- Ah... _ Sango não conseguiu segurar o som que fugiu de seus lábios. Estavam indo longe demais. Sura poderia entrar pelo quarto a qualquer momento.

Miroke estimulava-a de uma maneira que ela jamais imaginaria ser capaz de ser estimulada. Estava a um passo de perder a cabeça. Foi quando ele se afastou um momento para tirar sua última peça de roupa.

- Não! _ ela pediu, trancando os olhos _ Não faz isso!

Miroke ficou confuso.

- Como?

- Já fomos longe demais com isso. _ ela comentou, saindo debaixo dele _ Miroke, não me sinto pronta.

- Sango... _ ele implorou _ ... Vai mesmo me deixar nesse estado?

- Hein? _ ela ficou vermelha e retrucou, indignada _ Eu já fui muito mais longe do que pretendia, Miroke. Não exija mais de mim. P-Pelo menos não hoje.

E enfiando a roupa, saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

- Aahhhhhhh! _ esbravejou, jogando-se na cama, irritado consigo mesmo _ Ótimo. Agora eu sou o cafajeste.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Miroke já recomposto, desceu em busca de Sango.

- Ela já foi embora. _ Sura respondeu _ Disse que tinha vindo sem avisar a mãe e que ela estaria preocupada. Mas ela me pareceu tão estranha... Assustada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Miroke suspirou, indo até a sala e largando-se num sofá.

- Não, eu só... Acho que passei um pouco da conta.

- Você não a forçou a fazer nada que não queria, forçou? _ Sura o encarou, reprovadora _ Você nunca fez isso antes e não posso acreditar que tenha feito isso com Sango.

- Não. _ Miroke respondeu _ Nós só... Estavamos... Nos curtindo e tal... _ ele contou, vermelho _ Então em um momento ela não queria mais. E eu... Meio que... A culpei por me deixar... Daquele jeito.

- Miroke, não acredito! _ Sura abanou a cabeça, incrédula, colocando a mão nos quadris _ Não se diz isso a uma moça, principalmente se ela é virgem! _ ralhou _ Você no mínimo a pressionou. Não me admira que tenha saído daqui tão assustada.

- Mãe... Não me deixe pior do que já estou.

- Tudo bem. Não vou censurá-lo por isso. _ ela disse _ Mas me prometa que resolverá isso com ela o mais breve possível.

- Sim. _ Miroke concordou.

* * *

><p>- Você tem certeza disso? _ ele perguntou, a voz passada.<p>

A morena assentiu timidamente no começo, depois encarou o namorado com determinação.

- Sim.

Inuyasha não pôde acreditar quando Agome concordou em ir com ele até aquele quarto de hotel depois do cinema. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

Ele sabia que ela era pura... Intocada... E aquela era uma situação nova para ele também. Não que nunca tivesse se deitado com uma virgem, mas aquela era a primeira vez que se deitava com uma que não fosse só pelo desejo físico. A única vez que tinha sentido isso tinha sido com Kikyo, mas ela não era pura.

Agome valia a pena, em todos os sentidos.

Seus olhos estavam cor de ouro derretido. Sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Eu... Isso pode ser meio doloroso...

- Eu sei. _ ela sorriu.

- Eu... Posso te machucar.

- Não vai. _ Agome disse, fechando os olhos _ Eu confio em você.

Inuyasha apreciou aquela visão por um momento. Ela estava praticamente nua diante dele. A única peça que que faltava era o tecido rosa que cobria sua parte mais íntima. Parecia um anjo, com seus longos cabelos negros que caíam em volta de sua pele muito branca. Minha nossa, como queria aquela mulher!

Sem pensar mais, Inuyasha foi até ela.

Agome gemia alto enquanto a boca do namorado alcançava os pontos mais sensíveis de sua feminilidade. Ela não sabia como explicar o que sentia. Só sabia que era bom demais.

E quando seus corpos se uniram no ato máximo de amor, Agome sentia que podia voar.

Estava no céu.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p><strong>Olha aí mais um capítulo!<br>**

**O clima tá fervendo, people.  
><strong>

**Kouga se declarou para Ayame, Miroke passou do ponto e Sango foi embora irritada, Agome e Inuyasha tiveram sua primeira vez. E o que será que Sesshoumaru se incomoda em falar?  
><strong>

**Agradecendo sempre todo o carinho de vocês e as reviews fofas.  
><strong>

**Beijos a todos!  
><strong>


	26. O Lobo Domado

**Capítulo 25**

**"O Lobo Domado"**

- Por favor... _ Ayame agora chorava, um aperto forte no peito _ ... Não brinque comigo desse jeito.

- Eu te amo. _ ele repetiu, apertando-a ainda mais contra si _ Você é a única mulher para mim.

- Pare! _ ela implorou.

- Ayame. Olhe pra mim. _ ele pediu, mas ao ver que ela não se mexia virou-a de frente para si _ Olhe pra mim. _ colocou os dedos sobre seu queixo e levantou seu rosto, obrigando-a a encará-lo nos olhos.

Ayame ofegou. Os olhos celestes estavam intensos.

- Kouga...

- Acredite em mim. _ pausou _ Eu amo você. _ ele disse por fim.

- Eu queria tanto... Tanto acreditar. _ ela confessou _ Mas é tão difícil. _ admitiu.

- Eu sei que te dei todos os motivos do mundo para não confiar nas minhas promessas. Mas também tem que concordar comigo que eu nunca disse isso para mais ninguém antes. _ ele disse, tocando seu rosto com delicadeza.

- Ora! _ ela tentou se afastar _ Eu não estava no quarto quando você pegava suas vadias, como posso ter certeza de que você nunca...

- Eu NUNCA disse isso para ninguém antes. _ ele insistiu, impedindo que ela se afastasse. E algo em seus olhos azuis lhe transmitiu a confiança que ela queria tanto sentir nele.

Era verdade.

- É... Verdade. _ ela balbuciou, não em tom de dúvida mais de afirmação _ Eu... _ sorriu _ Acredito em você. _ pausou _ Vou te dar um voto de confiança _ corou _ só dessa vez.

Kouga voltou a beijá-la, mas mansamente, mas foi o suficiente para fazer seu coração dar mais um solavanco.

- - Eu te amo. - _ ele sussurrou entre seus lábios _ - Te quero só para mim. - _ e voltou a beijá-la.

As mãos de Kouga pressionavam a cintura nua de Ayame de forma intensa mas doce, acariciando-a enquanto a ruiva se entregava às investidas dele. Em seguida, as mãos voltaram a descer para os bolsos traseiros da bermuda da moça e da mesma forma que fora na festa, utilizou dos mesmos movimentos sugestivos.

- - Ayame... - _ surrurrou, mordendo-lhe a boca _ - Eu quero você... - _ e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Sem que percebessem, Kouga começou a guiá-la de costas e logo estavam deitados na mesma mureta que minutos antes ela usava para ler. Kouga deitou-se sobre seu corpo, uma mão de volta em sua cintura enquanto a outra se enfiava por baixo do joelho da moça, puxando sua perna para que contornasse sua cintura. Em seguida, a mão escorregou para aquela coxa que tanto sonhara ter entre suas mãos, apertando-a com gosto.

Um gemido leve escapou dos lábios de Ayame, e Kouga sorriu satisfeito, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Ayame não sabia o que fazer. Tinha as mãos até então no peito de Kouga, mas sentia que deveria retribuir os carinhos que recebia. Timidamente, entre um beijo e outro, as mãos inesperientes foram escorregando pela sua cintura, até se esconderem nos bolsos traseiros dele, da mesma forma que ele fazia com ela.

Pressionou-o. Era tão firme quanto sempre imaginara ser.

Kouga riu, perto de seu ouvido.

- Ora, alguém está mostrando as asinhas por aqui... _ ele comentou, fazendo-a corar.

- Cala a boca. _ ela soltou, virando o rosto para que ele voltasse a dorminar seus lábios.

Continuaram nesse beijo ardente por mais alguns minutos, até a boca dele escorregar novamente para o seu ouvido.

- - Mulher, você me deixa louco. - _ sussurrou e sua excitação era evidente. Se não tivessem ambos vestidos, Kouga certamente estaria dentro dela nesse momento. Esse pensamento a fez corar. _ - Não se ofenda, por favor... - _ ele pediu, quase sem voz _ - ... Mas não gostaria de procurar um lugar mais confortável? -

Isso a chamou de volta a realidade. Será que estaria pronta para tanto?

- Sinceramente, essa mureta de pedra está meio dura. Não está sentindo dores nas costas? _ ele questionou, encarando-a com olhos turvos.

Kouga a amava. De alguma forma, apesar de tudo ir contra isso, ela acreditava em suas palavras. E ela o queria. Oh, céus... Como queria aquele homem. Em todos os sentidos.

Sem conseguir encará-lo nos olhos, Ayame soltou um tímido "sim", preparando-se para o que viria a seguir.

Kouga levantou-se para que a moça pudesse sair debaixo de seu corpo, mas não se separou totalmente dela. Assim que ela virou-lhe as costas, Kouga a abraçou por trás, mordendo-lhe o pescoço.

Continuaram andando grudados até chegarem dentro da casa. Ayame inicialmente iria até a sala, mas se fosse para acontecer naquele momento, ela merecia algo mais confortável do que um sofá. Então, passando reto pelo corredor que levava à sala, ela o guiou até seu quarto.

- - Ayame... - _ a voz de Kouga soou estranha em seu ouvido. E o volume atrás dela cada vez maior. _ - Quero você. - _ e completou _ - Agora. -

Para sua surpresa, Kouga encostou-a contra a parede do quarto, beijando-a com tanto fervor que ela sentia perder o ar. Suas mãos percorriam seu corpo abusadas, causando-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo.

- Kouga, espera... Eu... _ sentiu um tremor intenso quando seu top foi invadido e em seguida, arrancado pela cabeça. Em seguida gemeu alto quando a boca dele acariciou seus atributos com força. _ Kouga... Eu so... _ mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Um novo espasmo a atingiu, fazendo-o gemer.

No instante seguinte, Kouga passou as mãos em torno das pernas dela, enlaçando-a em torno de sua cintura. Estavam novamente em um contato direto apenas separados pelas roupas. Ela continuava presa contra a parede e o corpo forte de Kouga, que continuava passando a boca por todo lugar que alcançasse.

- "Esse homem vai me matar..." _ ela pensou, gritando quando um novo espamo percorreu seu corpo. Suas mãos agarravam os cabelos dele com força, trazendo-o mais para si.

Uma das mãos de Kouga já não estava em sua coxa, mas já tinha conseguido abrir a bermuda da ruiva, e a invadia sorrateiramente, sem interromper os beijos.

- - Quero você... - _ ele sussurrava, seguindo com os carinhos que a tiravam do sério _ - Agora. - ele repetiu e levou-a, ainda pendurada contra si para a cama dela.

Em poucos segundos, livrou a ambos das roupas incômodas e voltou a estimulá-la.

- - Ayame... Eu te amo. - _ e com esse último sussurro, Kouga a dominou por completo.

* * *

><p>Estava no céu.<p>

De alguma forma tinha morrido e alcançado o paraíso. E aquilo no que estava deitada eram as nuvens.

Mas felizmente ela sabia que tudo aquilo não passava da simples esteriorização do que seu corpo sentia. Por que ela estava viva. Bem viva. E aqueles braços em torno de seu corpo eram a prova doce disso.

Estava tão feliz. Nada no mundo podia estragar sua felicidade agora. Nada. Virando-lhe lentamente, pôde notar que o rapaz de cabelos prateados estava profundamente adormecido. Uau, como era lindo...

Será que um dia se cansaria daquela beleza exótica? Duvidava muito disso.

Respirando fundo, esticou os músculos lentamente.

- Bom dia. _ a voz dele sôou, cheia de sono.

Agome riu.

- Não acha que é um tanto cedo para considerarmos "dia"? _ ela questionou.

- Hum... Não. _ ele respondeu, aconchegando-a a si _ Já passa das nove.

- O que?! _ ela exclamou, saltando da cama _ Está brincando não é?

- Não. _ ele respondeu, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça para apreciar a vista que tinha da morena nua rodando desesperada pelo quarto _ - Fui tomar uma água a umas duas horas.

- Não! Não! _ exclamou, correndo para a janela e comprovando o que Inuyasha dissera. _ Não... _ ela soltou, derrotada, sentando-se na poltrona mais próxima e colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Qual o problema? _ ele questionou, indo até ela, suas mãos pressionando-lhe os ombros tensos com uma massagem deliciosamente relaxante.

- Eu dormi fora de casa. _ respondeu _ Vovô vai me matar. _ ela soltou.

- Fala como se fosse a primeira vez que tivesse feito isso antes. _ ele observou.

- Com um namorado é mesmo a primeira vez. _ ela disse, fazendo-o rir _ Não ria!

- Desculpe. _ pediu _ Mas pensei que sua mãe fosse sua maior preocupação. _ ele lembrou, fazendo-a corar.

- Mamãe sabe que estou com você. E sabe que ora ou outra acabaríamos dormindo fora de casa. Ela confia em você, sabia? Disse que eu não poderia ter achado um namorado melhor.

Isso fez Inuyasha sorrir.

- Eu também gosto muito dela. _ comentou, pressionando-lhe o ombro em seguida e fazendo ela se largar no sofá _ Mas a filha ainda vem em primeiro lugar.

Ela sorriu, erguendo a cabeça para que ele a beijasse.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir. _ ela disse, começando a levantar, mas ele a impediu _ Ei.

- Se já vai levar a bronca mesmo, porque não fica mais um pouco? _ ele sugeriu, voltando a beijá-la. As mãos escorregaram dos ombros para baixo, tentando-a.

- Inuyasha... _ ela soltou, corada.

- Fica mais um pouco. _ ele pediu e ela se rendeu, deixando que ele lhe acariciasse.

- Eu amo tanto você. _ ela disse entre os carinhos _ Sabia disso?

- Imaginei que amasse, já que me entregou sua virtude numa bandeja de prata. _ ele provocou-a novamente.

Agome riu, deixando que ele a beijasse.

- E você? _ ela soltou depois de um tempo.

- O que tem eu? _ ele respondeu, confuso.

- Me ama? _ ela foi direta. E aguardava uma resposta.

Amor? Inuyasha se perguntou. Agome era única. Especial e inesquecível, além de indispensável em sua vida. Não se imaginava mais sem ela. Não se imaginava com qualquer outra que não fosse ela. E muito menos a imaginava com outro cara. Isso seria inadimissível.

Seria capaz de estar amando novamente? Mesmo depois de tudo o que passara? Mas Agome era diferente, não era? Era doce e pura. Jamais faria algo próximo do que Kikyo fizera com ele.

- Não me ama, não é? _ Agome interpretou sua hesitação como uma negativa, saltando da poltrona e indo atrás das roupas _ Como sou boba! _ sentia as lágrimas teimosas.

Tinha confiado naquele homem. Se entregado por inteira para depois ele admitir que não sentia o mesmo por ela. Como podia ter se enganado tanto.

- É mesmo muito tonta. _ ele concordou, fazendo-a baixar os olhos. Agarrou-a pelo pulso em seguida, puxando-a contra seu corpo beijando-a de forma luxuriante _ Muito tonta por achar que eu seria tão burro a ponto de não amar alguém tão especial quanto você.

Aquilo a fez derreter.

- Então... _ soluçou _ ... Me ama? _ disse soltando o sutiã que havia apanhado para vestir.

- Deixa eu te mostrar o quanto... _ e arrastou-a de volta para a cama, amando-a com todas a força de seu corpo.

E de seu coração.

* * *

><p>Ayame acordou de uma maneira tranquila, como naquelas manhãs em que as pessoas acordam depois de um sonho muito bom. A única diferença, era que não tinha sido um sonho.<p>

Tinha mesmo acontecido.

E esse pensamento fez seu coração disparar e um grande sorriso abrir-se em seu rosto.

Ela e Kouga estavam deitados de "conchinha". O braço dele estava em torno de seu corpo, prendendo-a fortemente a si. Estava acordado, já que seu polegar acariciava de leve a lateral de seu seio.

Apesar daquilo causar arrepios em Ayame, não havia malícia no toque de Kouga. Ele a tocava, como se tivesse acariciando seu rosto ou seu braço. Era só carinho.

Espreguiçando-se de leve, ela indicou a ele que estava acordada, fazendo-o ir com a boca até seu rosto.

- Bom dia, minha querida. _ ele cumprimentou, mordendo sua bochecha de leve _ Dormiu bem?

- Sim. _ Ayame respondeu _ Muito bem. Tive um ótimo sonífero. _ ela provocou fazendo-o rir.

- Gostei da comparação. _ ele disse, apertando-a ainda mais a si _ Mas em geral prefiro a idéia de deixá-la elétrica do que a idéia de te dar sono.

- Bobo... _ ela corou, fechando os olhos e deixando que ele voltasse a acariciá-la.

Depois de um tempo, Ayame notou que Kouga estava um tanto calado. Virou-se um pouco na cama para conseguir ver seu rosto. Ele parecia distante. Pensativo.

- Tudo bem? _ ela quis saber.

- Sim. _ ele respondeu _ Só estava... Pensando...

- Pensando...? _ ela quis saber.

E seus olhos azuis focaram-se nos verdes dela.

- Ayame... _ ele começou _ ... Porque não me disse que era virgem?

Isso fez suas bochechas esquentarem. Baixou os olhos.

- Isso faz diferença para você? _ Ayame perguntou, insegura.

- Não. _ ele garantiu _ Nenhuma. Mas só acho que eu deveria saber disso.

- B-Bom... Eu tentei avisar. _ ela gaguejou _ Mas você meio que não me deu muita chance... _ lembrou.

Dessa vez foi ele quem corou.

- Me desculpe. _ pediu _ Fui muito afobado, não fui?

- Um pouquinho. _ ela sorriu, timidamente.

Com a outra mão, ele acariciou de leve seus cabelos.

- Eu devo ter te machucado. _ ele comentou _ Se eu soubesse da sua pureza, teria ido com mais calma. Está com alguma dor?

- Um leve incômodo, nada mais. _ ela disse _ O que você me deu foi muito superior a isso.

- Sou um bruto. _ ele sentia-se culpado de verdade e isso a deixou chateada.

- Não se culpe. _ ela pediu, virando-se para ele e olhando-o com carinho _ Nunca conversamos sobre isso. Você não tinha como adivinhar. E depois, você me surpreendeu de verdade.

- De um jeito bom? _ ele sorriu, mas ficou inseguro de novo em seguida _ Ou ruim?

- Confesso que quando ouvia você falar de suas proezas aos quatro ventos, eu imaginava que você seria um verdadeiro animal nessas horas. O tipo de cara que jogava a mulher na cama e a possuia, sem pensar no que ela estava sentindo.

- Já vi que foi do jeito ruim... Já que foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. _ comentou, ficando adoravelmente vermelho.

- Calma! _ ela riu, tocando seu rosto _ Eu disse que você me surpreendeu, não disse? _ questionou _ Você foi mesmo um pouco afobado num primeiro momento. _ ela admitiu _ Mas depois, você foi ficando cada vez mais doce... De um jeito que eu jamais imaginaria que você seria. _ disse, com ar sonhador _ E quando _ corou _ me fez sua... _ corou mais ainda _ ... Foi o momento mais lindo da minha vida.

Kouga sorriu com as palavras dela, beijando-a com doçura.

- Que bom. _ ele disse _ Temia ter sido violento com você.

- Mas não foi, não se preocupe. _ ela garantiu _ Aliás, isso me faz pensar. _ ela o olhou, com ar travesso _ Isso foi uma cortesia para mim ou você é assim com todas as suas amantes?

- Ayame. _ ele censurou-a por lembrar ele novamente de seu passado _ Isso não importa mais.

- Importa sim. _ ela insistiu.

Kouga suspirou, resignado. Aquela mulher sempre conseguia tudo dele.

- Bom, apesar de passar essa imagem, eu nunca fui um cara machista que só pensa em si próprio na hora da cama. Eu sempre me certifiquei de que a garota estava cem por cento satisfeita antes de buscar meu próprio prazer. _ respondeu e isso fez Ayame se arrepender um pouco de ter levantado esse assuto _ Mas confesso _ ele continuou, o polegar em seu seio intensificando um pouco os toques _ que eu caprichei um pouco mais com você.

Ayame sorriu e voltou a se encaixar contra o corpo dele.

- Que bom. _ ela dizia, se ajeitando na cama _ Fico feliz em saber disso. _ mas corou violentamente ao notar que aqueles movimentos deixaram o corpo de Kouga novamente pronto para a ação.

Em seguida, o que era um carinho se transformou em uma carícia extremamente sexy. E Kouga foi até seu pescoço, mordendo-a com uma intensidade que chegou bem perto de ser dolorida, mas não foi. Foi provocante.

- O que é isso agora? _ ela disse, ofegando ao sentir que ele tentava abrir caminho novamente por trás.

- É o meu lado animal doido para cruzar com sua fêmea. _ respondeu, investindo nela, querendo obrigá-la de leve a abrir espaço.

Ignorando o vocabulário xulo que ele usara, Ayame decidiu entrar na brincadeira.

- E se a "fêmea" em questão não estiver a fim? _ o que era uma mentira deslavada, porque ela estava.

- Se ela não estiver? _ ele provocou, a mão que antes a tocava descendo com um destino bem definido _ Seu macho a fará ficar a fim.

E conseguiu.

Sem conseguir agüentar mais, Ayame abriu espaço para que começassem uma nova dança.

* * *

><p>Miroke estava preocupado. Não tinha conseguido falar com Sango o dia todo e temia que ela ainda estivesse magoada com ele.<p>

Não tinha ido no trabalho dela. Não queria provocar uma discussão lá e lhe causar problemas. Tinha esperado até a hora que ela saísse do pet shop para poderem conversar com calma em sua casa. Que era onde estava, esperando sua volta.

Nazumi o tinha convidado para entrar várias vezes, mas ele rejeitara educadamente em todas elas. Queria esperar Sango no portão e ser a primeira coisa que ela visse quando chegasse.

Logo seu perfume invadiu suas narinas e o som de seus passos se tornaram cada vez mais próximos. Seu coração deu um solavanco, ansioso.

- Miroke? _ a voz dela o atingiu _ Já por aqui? _ ela questionou, dando-lhe um selinho leve.

Isso o surpreendeu.

- E-Eu... Queria falar com você. _ ele disse, inseguro de suas reações _ Sobre o que rolou ontem.

- Ah... Eu acho melhor deixar isso para lá. _ ela pediu _ Não importa mais.

- Como não importa mais? É claro que importa! _ ele garantiu _ Sango, eu... Fui um grosso... Um brutamontes com você.

- Não é para tanto. _ Sango corou _ Acho que nós dois passamos um pouco da conta.

- Porque age assim? _ Miroke estava confuso de verdade _ Ontem você saiu magoada de casa. E agora... Tenta agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sango, eu pressionei você. Fiz chantagem emocional. Você poderia ter cedido e depois se arrepender por minha culpa.

- Eu nunca teria cedido só por pressão sua, Miroke. Quanto a isso, você não precisa se sentir culpado. _ ela disse, num leve tom de brincadeira.

Ele esboçou um sorriso. Isso era bem verdade. Sango nunca fazia nada que não queria.

- Você realmente me pressionou um pouco _ ela continuou, fazendo seu sorriso desaparecer _ e isso me incomodou. Mas eu sei que não foi intencional. Eu mesma fui muito além do que pretendia ontem. Se eu não tivesse caído em mim, nem sei até onde teríamos ido.

- Eu posso imaginar... _ ele sorriu torto, envolvendo-a pela cintura e puxando-a para si _ ... só não sei como você se sentiria depois disso.

- Se eu tivesse ido até o fim, estaria muito feliz. _ Sango garantiu _ Porque teria me entregado a você por vontade própria. Mas de qualquer forma, acho que fomos mais além do que eu esperava.

- Então... Está tudo bem entre nós? Você me perdoa?

- Não há o que perdoar. _ Sango garantiu, dando-lhe mais um selinho _ Só vamos tentar ir mais com calma, ok? Nós temos passado por muita coisa ultimamente... Não vamos nos deixar levar pelas emoções e fazer coisas que possamos nos arrepender depois.

Miroke entendia o lado de Sango. Ele mesmo se arrependia de ter se deixado levar a ponto de pressioná-la na noite anterior. Por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar, Sango tinha um ar estranho incontido na voz. Era óbvio, que mesmo que só um pouco, ela ainda estava chateada.

E ele não podia vê-la assim. Faria de tudo para que ela voltasse a sorrir genuinamente de novo.

- Está bem. _ ele respondeu, abraçando-a contra si _ Vou me controlar, eu prometo. E quando tiver que acontecer... Será quando você quiser, no seu tempo.

- Obrigada. _ ela agradeceu, e segurando-lhe a mão, puxou-o para dentro de casa.

Quando entraram na sala, deram de cara com Yesung, assistindo ao telejornal.

- Oi, pai. _ Sango anunciou _ Já cheguei. _ deu-lhe um beijinho no rosto.

- Oi, filha.

- Boa noite, senhor Taiyjia. _ Miroke cumprimentou.

- Boa noite, Miroke. _ Yesung respondeu _ Me admira você aqui.

- Papai, o Mi sempre vem jantar aqui em casa. _ Sango lembrou.

- Sim, mas ontem você chegou tão emburrada. _ ele comentou, fazendo Sango corar e Miroke se sentir mal de novo _ Imaginei que tivessem brigado ou algo assim. _ tinha uma certa satisfação na voz.

- Foi uma discussão boba. _ ela garantiu _ Já nos acertamos, não precisa se preocupar. _ ela respondeu, e a expressão que ele assumiu não aparentava nem de perto preocupação pela separação da filha mas decepção por não ter acontecido _ Vamos, Mi. Acho que a minha mãe já fez a janta.

- Sango... Eu não quero incomodar... _ ele comentou, virando-se para o lado dp sogro.

Sango revirou os olhos, impaciente. Lançando um olhar irritado ao pai, puxou Miroke contra si num beijo ardente, dando muitos motivos para o pai ficar enciumado.

- E-Ei... Vai com calma... _ Miroke disse zonzo, embora sorrisse com satisfação.

- Você nunca incomoda. _ ela garantiu _ Não se deixe levar pelas ranhetices do meu pai. _ e pegou-o novamente pela mão _ Vamos.

E ele a seguiu, agora mais seguro.

* * *

><p>Makoto sorriu satisfeito ao passar pelo banheiro e ouvir o filho cantar alegre a plenos pulmões. Encostando-se na parede, ficou aguardando-o sair do banheiro.<p>

Minutos depois, o moreno de olhos celestes saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e enxugando os cabelos longos e negros com a outra.

- Ora... O que faz aí, pai? _ ele quis saber _ Quer usar? _ e apontou para o banheiro.

- Não. _ Makoto respondeu _ Só queria falar com você. _ ele disse.

- Fiz algo? _ Kouga questionou, confuso.

- Isso eu que quero saber. Você está bem diferente de como estava em nossa última conversa. Está bem mais... feliz.

- Porque acha isso? _ Kouga quis saber.

- Bom, com excessão dos ensaios, é raro eu ver você soltando sua voz desse jeito aqui em casa. _ ele comentou.

Kouga sorriu.

- Eu... Fui procurá-la. _ explicou.

- Ora! _ Makoto sorriu, satisfeito _ E pela sua cantoria alegre, se entenderam, não?

Kouga não achou que tinha sido tão óbvio. Corou um pouco.

- Sim. Eu... Segui seu conselho. Invadi a casa dela e a obriguei a me ouvir. Consegui fazê-la me aceitar e... _ Kouga não quis entrar em tantos detalhes _ ... bom... A gente se acertou. Estamos juntos.

Para sua surpresa, Makoto o encarava espantado.

- O que foi?

- Quando eu disse para invadir a casa da moça, não precisava ter me levado tão a sério, filho. Foi só uma força de expressão.

- Hein? _ Kouga exclamou, decididamente espantado _ Mas você disse... _ e trancou os olhos _ ... Eu poderia ter sido preso, sabia?

- É claro que eu sabia! _ Makoto disse, como se o filho fosse louco _ É por isso que eu digo que não deveria ter me levado tão a sério!

Kouga o encarou com o punho cerrado. Se ele não fosse seu pai...

- Bom o que interessa é que se entenderam. _ Makoto comentou, quebrando o clima de tensão _ E então? Quando vou conhecer Ayame oficialmente como minha nora?

Kouga sorriu.

- Vou tentar não demorar muito. _ ele prometeu _ As coisas entre Ayame e eu já demoraram muito para acontecer. Não vou enrolar mais com nada.

* * *

><p><em>Uma luz forte... Um som de freada vindo de algum lugar.<em>

_Dor... Dor... _

_O rosto dele diante de seus olhos._

_- Sessy..._

- Ai! Ai! _ Rin acordou gritando, massageando a cabeça com força.

- Está tudo bem? _ Sesshoumaru levantou-se com os gritos da noiva, abraçando-a com força _ De novo as dores de cabeça?

- Sim. E tão forte. _ Rin chorava _ Sessy, porque não consigo lembrar?

- Os médicos disseram que isso é normal de acontecer. _ Sesshoumaru disse _ A batida foi muito forte. Você teve perda de memória.

- Mas eu me lembro de tudo antes do acidente e de depois também. Só não me lembro o que aconteceu lá.

- Isso também é normal. Você vai se lembrar aos poucos. _ ele comentou _ Você sempre tem flashes em sonhos, não é?

- Sim... Mas nunca é nada muito claro. E já faz tanto tempo... _ ela comentou, observando-o _ Sessy, você também estava lá. Poderia me dizer...

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto.

- Não é algo que eu goste de me lembrar. _ ele cortou _ Além do mais, já paguei por meus erros e você sabe disso.

- Mas...

- Não vamos mais falar nisso. _ e a beijou de leve, puxando-a contra si _ Quer algo para a dor?

Rin acentiu e ele pegou um analgésico na gaveta ao lado da cama, entregando o comprimido a moça, junto com um copo de água que sempre trazia para o quarto. Assim que Rin tomou o remédio, Sesshoumaru apanhou o copo colocando-o de volta ao seu lugar original e puxou a noiva contra si, voltando a deitar com ela sobre seu peito.

- Agora durma. _ ele disse, acariciando-lhe os cabelos _ Isso já não importa mais. Estou aqui com você.

E acreditando naquelas palavras, Rin fechou os olhos adormecendo em seguida.

* * *

><p>Um mês se passou.<p>

Todos já estavam reunidos no restaurante. AMIK tinha uma apresentação e Sango e Agome tinham ido prestigiar os namorados.

Enquanto o grupo tocava, as amigas estavam sentadas em uma mesa próxima, comendo uma porção de batatas enquanto esperavam os outros poderem se unir a elas para poderem jantar.

Agome contava para a amiga suas últimas experiências adquiridas com Inuyasha e ficava corada quando a amiga pedia mais e mais detalhes.

- Porque você mesma não experimenta, Sango? _ Agome disse por fim _ Assim não teria tantas dúvidas.

- Agome! _ Sango exclamou, corando _ Já disse, vai acontecer quando for a hora.

- Eu sei. Só queria te encher. _ Agome provocou _ Te deixar um pouco sem graça para variar.

- Boba. _ Sango lhe jogou uma batatinha e as duas riram.

O restante do grupo se uniu a elas cerca de quarenta minutos depois. Inuyasha veio acompanhando Miroke, já que Kouga e Ayame estavam muito ocupados _guardando os equipamentos_... Coisa que todos sabiam que não era de todo verdade. Eles sabiam que o casal queria ficar um pouco sozinho, já que com os compromissos da banda aumentando cada vez mais e com o número de ensaios e treinos de natação cada vez maior, eles não tinham muito tempo para as vidas pessoais.

E confirmaram isso quando o casal surgiu uns dez minutos depois de mãos dadas, com Ayame muito corada e Kouga sorrindo torto e dizendo-lhe coisas que a deixava cada vez mais vermelha.

Assim que todos estavam juntos, eles pediram a comida. Ficaram conversando enquanto aguardavam.

- C-Com licença... _ uma voz feminina chamou-lhes a atenção. Havia um grupo próximo a eles _ Poderiam nos dar um autógrafo?

Todos se olharam orgulhosos. O grupo era misto, mas com certeza a maioria era de garotas suspirando pelos três monumentos do grupo. Levaram alguns minutos tirando fotos e autografando desde camisetas até guardanapos do restaurante para o primeiro fã clube da banda, coisa que adoraram fazer. Era uma retribuição pelo seu esforço e foram todos muito atenciosos com os fãs.

- Parabéns. _ Sango cumprimentou quando o grupo de fãs saiu, dando um beijo em Miroke, enquanto Agome abraçava Inuyasha _ Estou tão orgulhosa.

- Pensei que ficaria enciumada com tantas mulheres suspirando por mim. _ ele provocou.

- Eu também pensei. _ Inuyasha disse para Agome.

- Isso é algo que teremos que conviver. _ Agome respondeu.

- Vocês serão famosos. Terão fãs apaixonadas e enlouquecidas, isso é fato. _ Sango disse _ Desde que não se engracem com nenhuma delas, não vejo problemas com isso.

- O mesmo vale para mim. _ Agome garantiu _ Entendeu? _ e olhou com ameaça para o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- Ok. Já entendi o recado. _ ele riu, beijando-a de leve _ Eu é que não vou querer provocar essa onça.

E todos riram. Os risos foram interrompidos por alguns gritinhos e por um momento eles pensaram ser novos fãs.

Mas eles viram que era o mesmo grupo de meninas de antes, que soltava gritinhos olhando para a TV, onde Kitty´s dava uma entrevista.

_- Então, agora que a turnê nacional chegou ao fim, quais os planos do grupo? _ _o repórter perguntava.

_- Agora nós teremos um pequeno período de férias, porque ninguém é de ferro, né? _ _a bela morena sorriu.

Agome sentiu-se incomodada e lançou um olhar de espreita para Inuyasha, mas ele parecia olhar para outra direção.

_- Nós vamos descansar um pouco por um tempo por que o fim do ano se aproxima e essa é a época que mais corremos com shows. E depois no começo do ano com as gravações._

_- Vão viajar para algum lugar especial? _ _ o repórter questionou.

Dessa vez que respondeu foi Lina.

_- Já estamos viajando a um bom tempo. __ ela disse, e nesse momento Ayame fez questão de _distrair a atenção_ de Kouga.

_- Vamos voltar para nossa cidade natal. Passar um tempo com a família e... Com as pessoas que gostamos._

Isso chamou a atenção de Inuyasha que, para desespero de Agome, encarava a TV com intensidade.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, gente!<strong>

**Mais um capítulo cheio de emoções, rsrsrs.**

**Confesso que fiquei com vergonhinha ao escrever as cenas de Ayame e Kouga, mas com Kouga eu não podia fazer algo muito doce. Afinal, ele ainda é o Kouga, não é?**

******A autora está vermelha dos pés a cabeça agora...******

**Rin começou a ter alguns flashes e isso pode indicar algumas coisas, fiquem atentas. E Kitty´s vai voltar...**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Fico no aguardo de comentários.**

**Beijos**


	27. Ciúmes

**Capítulo 26**

**"Ciúmes"**

Todos ficaram mexidos com aquela informação.

Agome e Inuyasha temiam a volta de Kikyo. Ayame sabia que Lina daria em cima de Kouga e Kouga sabia que a ruiva tinha despertado o interesse de Hakkakku. Os únicos que permaneciam um pouco mais traqüilos com a informação eram Sango e Miroke.

- O que... Esse povo vem fazer aqui? _ Agome exclamou, agarrando o braço de Inuyasha.

- Bom... Eles sairam daqui. _ Ayame comentou, a contra gosto _ Eles têm família na cidade. É compreensível que queiram voltar.

- Me admira você estar tão traqüila assim, Ayame. _ Inuyasha comentou _ Afinal, todos sabemos das coisas que rolaram entre Lina e Ko... Ai! _ ele exclamou ao levar um pisão da namorada.

- Idiota. _ Agome soltou, irritada pela falta de sensibilidade do namorado.

- Não tem problema. _ Ayame garantiu, abraçando-se à Kouga _ Isso ficou no passado. Eu sei que Kouga não terá mais nada com essa garota.

Kouga sorriu.

- Não enquanto tiver você. _ ele soltou, fazendo as outras duas suspirarem.

- E você não precisa ficar preocupada, Agome. _ Inuyasha garantiu, dando um beijo no rosto da namorada _ Kikyo não significa nada para mim.

- E depois _ Miroke sorriu _ Tóquio é tão grande. Quais as chances da gente esbarrar com eles no meio da rua?

* * *

><p>Os olhos verdes estavam raivosos. Os cabelos vermelhos se arrepiavam de um jeito que quem via achava que a ruiva fosse explodir a qualquer minuto.<p>

- Quais as chances, você disse? _ Sango provocou.

- Eu tinha esquecido que eles moravam no bairro vizinho antes da fama... _ Miroke sentia-se culpado.

- Miroke... _ Sango suspirou.

- Ok. _ Miroke resmungou, resignado _ Não falo mais nada.

A loira estonteante tinha conseguido se livrar do bando de fãs que cercavam o grupo e quase quebrava o pescoço de Kouga em um abraço de urso.

- Que saudade!

- Lina... Já chega, sim? _ ele tentava se afastar, ciente dos olhos furiosos de Ayame em cima dele.

Quando os casais tinham saído para dar uma volta naquela tarde de domingo, não podiam esperar encontrar Kitty´s no meio do caminho. Eles esperavam que o grupo fosse demorar mais alguns dias para voltar. Mas ao que parecia, aquela entrevista era gravada e eles já estavam por aí.

- Lina _ Kouga empurrou _ já chega!

- Nossa, gato. _ Lina ronronou _ Pelo que sei você nunca foi de se incomodar quando uma mulher linda te abraça forte.

- E eu não ligo mesmo _ ele disse, e Ayame ficou chateada com isso _ desde que essa mulher linda seja a minha namorada.

Ok. A chateação passou no exato momento em que ele disse isso. Os olhos verdes brilharam, cheios de emoção.

- Namorada? _ Lina se surpreendeu com essa informação _ E quem seria ela, posso saber?

- Ora, quem mais? _ e olhou sugestivo para Ayame.

- Ah, claro. _ Lina bufou, jogando os cabelos claros por cima do ombro _ A tecladista. _ disse, com voz de desdém.

- Então vejo que perdi minha chance. _ aquela voz macia chegou até eles.

Hakkaku vinha na frente, acompanhado de perto pela bela morena Kikyo e o outro integrante do grupo, Ryoga. Tinham conseguido dar atenção a todos os fãs e agora vinham até eles. Sango deu graças aos céus que Agome e Inuyasha não estavam ali com eles naquele momento.

- Olá, Kouga meu velho. _ Hakkaku cumprimentou.

- Hakkaku. _ um clima de tensão se formou entre eles. A rincha entre os Myato e Kouga era sempre um assunto delicado.

- Não tivemos o prazer de nos falar em nosso último encontro.

- Pois é. _ Kouga disse _ Eu estava meio ocupado, assim como você.

- É verdade. Lina andou comentando algumas coisas comigo. _ ele soltou, deixando Kouga nervoso.

- Coisas do passado, não é Hakkaku? _ ele interferiu _ Isso não cabe mais nessa conversa.

- É claro. _ Hakkaku concordou, sorrindo charmoso para Ayame _ Sua linda namorada pode não gostar.

Ayame corou um pouco com o olhar que o vocalista da banda lhe lançou.

- Minha _**namorada**_ sabe que cometi muitos erros. _ disse, puxando Ayame para si _ Mas Ayame também sabe que agora sou todo dela.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso. _ Hakkaku completou _ Só lamento não ter tido a chance de conhecer... Ayame, não é?

Ela assentiu.

- ... Enfim, conhecer Ayame melhor.

- "Como é possível que o lindo som do nome de Ayame soe tão desprezível na voz desse cara?" _ Kouga pensou, rosnando e puxando Ayame ainda mais para si.

- Não vejo Inuyasha _ Kikyo começo namorada. _ ela completou, deixando claro que o fato de Agome não estar entre eles não importava nem um pouco.

- Eles tiveram um compromisso. _ Sango respondeu, trancando os dentes diante do disparate da morena em querer saber do namorado de sua amiga _ A mãe de Agome fez um almoço para a família. Sabe... A _**sogra**_ de Inuyasha.

- Ah, sim. _ Kikyo não gostou muito da resposta _ Tinha vontade de vê-lo.

- Imagino que sim. _ Sango retrucou.

- Vejo que nossa presença é incômoda, Hakkaku. _ Ryoga interferiu ao ver que o clima esquentava por ali _ Vocês estavam em um passeio de casais, não?

- Sim. _ Miroke respondeu _ E desculpe nem ter cumprimentado. Como vai, Ryoga?

- Como a vida manda. _ Ryoga respondeu, sorrindo torto.

- Que bom. _ Miroke também sorriu.

- Gente, numa coisa o Ry tem razão. A gente não tem nada o que fazer aqui. _ Kikyo disse, puxando Lina que se afastava de Kouga contrariada _ Ainda tenho que pegar minhas coisas no hotel.

- A gente se vê. _ Ryoga se despediu com uma piscadela, saindo atrás das garotas.

- Foi uma prazer revê-la, senhorita Ayame. _ Hakkaku disse _ É um homem de sorte, Kouga. Essa garota é um tesouro.

- Foi um prazer revê-lo também, Hakkaku. _ Ayame respondeu, segurando o namorado que rosnava furioso.

Com um último sorriso, Hakkaku seguiu os amigos.

* * *

><p>- Aquele filho de uma p... _ Kouga mordeu a língua. Estava tentando se controlar diante de Ayame, mas estava bem difícil. Aquele Hakkaku o tirava do sério tanto quanto o irmão dele.<p>

- Kouga... _ Ayame tentou ponderar, colocando o capacete no guidão da moto _ ... Não fique assim. Hakkaku só estava querendo te provocar.

- Ele está interessado em você, Ayame. _ Kouga anunciou, sem nem um pouco de dúvida _ Nisso os Myato e eu sempre tivemos um gosto parecido. Mulheres.

Ayame corou.

- Ora... Não vamos deixar que algo assim estrague o resto do nosso domingo, não é? _ ela sorriu, fazendo-o sorrir também.

Makoto tinha saído com uma de suas namoradas. Kouga tinha muitas suspeitas que não o veria até o final do dia seguinte, quando voltasse do trabalho. A casa dos Yase era toda deles.

- Não. _ a abraçou _ Não vamos. _ e a beijou com fervor.

* * *

><p>O cheiro de comida fresca invadiu suas narinas acordando-o de seu cochilo.<p>

Levantando-se, apanhou o relógio de cabeceira e constatou que eram sete e meia da noite. Esfregando os olhos com preguiça, o moreno seguiu a fonte do cheiro até a cozinha, onde ela estava, remexendo nas panelas.

Encostou-se no balcão de pedra mármore para apreciar a vista. A ruiva usava sua camisa, que lhe servia como um vestido curto para esconder a nudez que ele sabia estar por debaixo da peça. A camisa terminava logo no início daquelas pernas maravilhosas que ele tanto amava apertar e a camisa caía como uma luva em seu corpo, ressaltando suas curvas perfeitas.

Indo até ela sorrateiramente, anunciou sua presença com um belo tapa em suas curvas traseiras.

- Ai. _ ela exclamou, rindo quando ele a abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- "Delícia..." _ sussurrou-lhe, mordendo-lhe a orelha e causando-lhe arrepios.

- Achei que não fosse acordar nunca. _ ela brincou.

- O cheiro está tão bom que me acordou lá no quarto. _ ele comentou, lançando olhares curiosos para o fogão.

- Eu pensei em fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer. _ Ayame disse, com ar de culpa _ Espero não ter passado da conta. Afinal, é a primeira vez que eu vou dormir aqui na sua casa sem o seu pai por perto.

- Não tem problema nenhum. _ ele sorriu, feliz _ Eu também estava com fome. Já estava pensando em pedir uma pizza ou algo assim. _ deu-lhe um selinho doce _ Já avisou seus pais?

- Sim. _ ela respondeu, mexendo o arroz _ Liguei para eles a alguns minutos.

Ayame tinha um relacionamento aberto com sua família. Eles sabiam que a garota tinha uma vida sexual ativa com o namorado, já que ele já tinha dormido algumas vezes na casa dela e ela na casa dele. Desde que se cuidassem e tivessem respeito mútuo, não tinha problema.

- Minha namorada é tão responsável. _ ele provocou, puxando-a para si _ Eu adoro isso.

- Alguém nesse reacionamento tem que ser, não é? _ ela riu, aceitando que ela a beijasse de leve. Começando a rir em seguida.

- O que foi?

- Acho que vou provocar o seu lado ciumento mais vezes. _ ela pentelhou-o, deixando-o incomodado.

- Porque? _ ele questionou.

- Porque eu nunca vi você tão empenhado em me impressionar como agora a pouco. _ corou um pouco com o comentário, mas ainda rindo.

- Boba. _ ele provocou, corando de leve. Ele realmente tinha se superado dessa vez. Sorriu, presunçoso. _ Se quiser que eu repita a dose é só pedir.

- Eu quero... _ ela pediu, mas escapuliu dele antes que conseguisse prendê-la _ Mas depois do jantar. Estou faminta.

- Ayame... _ ele balançou a cabeça, rindo junto com ela.

Amava aquela ruiva mais e mais a cada dia.

* * *

><p>- Está tudo bem?<p>

- Sim.

- Tem certeza? _ ela insistiu, observando o namorado _ Eu vou entender se estiver nervoso.

O moreno riu da preocupação da moça.

- Vai ser só daqui a alguns dias, amor.

- Eu sei. Sei também que fui eu quem insistiu para você fazer isso. _ os olhos chocolate baixaram _ Mas não achei que seria assim tão rápido.

E Sango não estava exagerando. Ainda segurando o telefone de onde tinham recebido aquela ligação, as últimas semanas passavam como um filme. As discussões do casal por causa disso, a concordância de Miroke em fazer a cirurgia. Tantos exames... Tanta preparação psicológica e física...

E agora, em menos de dois meses, eles acabavam de receber a ligação da clínica que a cirurgia tinha sido marcada para dali a uma semana.

- Assim parece até que não quer que eu faça a cirurgia. _ Miroke comentou casualmente, chamando-a de volta à realidade.

- Não, é só... _ Sango colocou o telefone no gancho lentamente, tentando encontrar as palavras _ ... Confesso que estou nervosa com isso tudo. _ e encarou o namorado _ Mi... Tenho medo.

- Medo de quê? _ ele questionou, esticando o braço para que ela pegasse sua mão. Assim que ela o fez, ele a puxou para o seu lado.

- E se... Não der certo? _ ela abriu o coração _ Mi, eu insisti para que fizesse isso. Não quero que me odeie.

Para sua surpresa, Miroke riu, dando-lhe uma leve mordida no lábio em seguida.

- Eu nunca odiaria você. _ ele garantiu _ Eu amo você.

Sango se emociou com isso. Aconchegou-se em seu peito deixando que ele lhe alisasse os cabelos.

- Mas será que continuará me amando se as coisas não sairem do jeito que pensamos? _ ela questionou.

- Que falta de confiança é essa, Sango? _ Miroke retrucou _ Você nunca foi assim. Você, de nós dois, era quem estava mais confiante neste tratamento.

- Eu sei. _ ela ressaltou _ Mas agora que está tão perto, eu...

- Sango... _ Miroke puxou o rosto da moça para que o encarasse _ ... Eu já vivi mais de dez anos assim. Se der tudo certo, ótimo. Se não der, eu já me acostumei com essa condição. Não vai ser isso que destruirá o que eu sinto por você.

- Mi... _ Sango soltou, antes que Miroke tomasse seus lábios de forma intensa, fazendo com que ela soltasse as lágrimas que segurava a um tempo.

Sentindo a umidade dela escorrendo em seus lábios, Miroke viajou com os lábios para as bochechas dela, sugando suas lágrimas de leve. Ainda fazendo isso, ele começou a cantarolar para ela:

_Eu sou louco por você, nem preciso te falar_

_Eu te quero mais que tudo, basta ver no meu olhar_

_Quero você_

_O seu beijo me enlouquece e me faz extremecer_

_O seu corpo junto ao meu me leva às nuvens de prazer_

_Amo você_

_Por isso eu vou voar, voar, voar_

_Até o infinito só pra te amar, amar, amar, amar_

_Fazer desse amor meu mundo e sonhar, sonhar, amar, amar_

_Fazer desse amor meu sonho e sonhar_

- - Eu amo você. - _ ele sussurrou, esfregando a ponta do nariz na bochecha da moça _ - Acima de qualquer coisa. - _ e completou _ - Nunca duvide disso. -

- Eu não duvido. _ ela sorriu, deixando que ela voltasse a beijá-la com paixão.

* * *

><p>- Desculpe não poder te assistir hoje, Inu. _ Agome pediu, abraçada ao namorado _ Mas Sango precisa de mim.<p>

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo. _ Inuyasha garantiu _ Eu mesmo queria estar lá na clínica apoiando meu amigo, mas o treinador não dispensou nem eu nem o Kouga do treino. Mas iremos assim que acabar aqui.

- Ainda não acredito que ele tenha sido assim tão insensível. _ Agome alisou o rosto do namorado com carinho _ Miroke é seu melhor amigo.

- Eu também fiquei com vontade de quebrar a cara dele, mas não podemos contrariar as ordens do treinador senão ficamos fora das competições por um ano.

- Que injusto! _ Agome exclamou, colocando os cabelos negros atrás da orelha _ Bem, eu vou indo então. A cidade onde será a cirurgia é próxima daqui, é só quarenta minutos de viagem, mas o trânsito fica horrível nessa hora.

- Você vai com Ayame na BIS?

- Sim. _ Agome respondeu _ O Kouga me emprestou o capacete dele porque depois ele vai com você no carro, não é?

- Vai. _ Inuyasha respondeu.

- Então eu já vou. _ deu-lhe um beijinho _ A gente se encontra lá.

- Manda um abraço para Sango e Miroke.

- Mando sim. _ Agome sorriu.

Afastando-se do namorado, Agome começou a olhar dentro da bolsa em busca de seus documentos, do dinheiro para os pedágios e de algo mais que pudesse ter esquecido.

Não prestando atenção no caminho, trombou com alguém quase caindo no chão, mas foi amparada por mãos fortes.

- Oh, me desculpe!

- Não tem problema. _ aquela voz simpática garantiu.

Quando Agome ergueu os olhos viu que se tratava de um bonito rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos marinhos estranhamente familiar.

- Eu também não estava prestando muita atenção. _ ele disse e sorriu ao ver de quem se tratava _ Ora! Que prazer em vê-la.

- Nos conhecemos? _ Agome tentou lembrar.

- Acho que não fomos apresentados formalmente ainda. _ ele sorriu, charmoso _ Sou Akitoki Houjo. Eu competi com Inuyasha no campeonato alguns meses atrás. Você é namorada dele, não é?

- Sim. _ Agome o encarou _ Inuyasha falou de mim?

- Eu te vi naquele dia. Te achei muito bonita.

Agome corou.

- O-Obrigada.

- Eu não treino muito aqui. Nossa equipe tem uma piscina própria. _ ele explicou _ Mas hoje está fechada para limpeza, então tivemos que mudar nossa localização para treino. _ sorriu _ Foi uma coincidência incrível encontrar você aqui também. Você sempre vem?

- Sim. _ Agome respondeu, sem graça pela atenção _ Eu venho sempre ver o Inu treinar.

- Ah, claro. _ Houjo pareceu um tanto incomodado com aquela informação _ Você deve gostar muito dele, não é?

- Eu o amo. _ Agome respondeu sorrindo, fazendo Houjo murchar ainda mais.

- Bom... Então só me resta reforçar o que eu disse para ele naquele dia. _ disse _ Que ele é um cara de sorte por ter uma garota como você com ele.

- Er... Obrigada. _ ela agradeceu sem jeito, olhando o relógio _ Me desculpe, Akitoki. Mas eu realmente estou muito atrasada. Não sei se ficou sabendo, mas Miroke, o outro competidor da equipe, vai ser operado hoje.

- Ah, sim. Eu ouvi falar disso.

- Pois é. Ele namora minha melhor amiga e eu quero estar lá com ela. Para dar força, sabe?

- Entendo. _ ele respondeu, dando-lhe passagem _ Então vai, sua amiga precisa de você. E mande meu apoio a Miroke também.

Agome sorriu.

- Mando sim. _ disse _ Foi um prazer conhecer você. Tchau! _ e saiu, indo de encontro com a ruiva que a esperava na saída do local.

- Tchau... _ ele disse, baixinho _ "Inuyasha, seu desgraçado..." _ ele pensou _ "Não sabe como eu o invejo..."

E a alguns metros dali, um par de olhos dourados encaravam o rapaz, enfurecidos.

Ao mesmo tempo, Kouga se alongava, preparando-se para entrar na piscina.

- Que desprazer vê-lo aqui Yase. _ aquela voz irritante chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Diria o mesmo para você, Myato. _ Kouga retrucou, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ele.

- Parece mais controlado ultimamente. _ Hikori provocou.

Kouga o ignorou.

- Não deveria estar treinando em sua própria academia? _ questionou.

- Está fechada hoje, então viemos treinar aqui. _ ele respondeu _ Vi sua amiguinha ruiva saindo a uns dois minutos.

- Você sabe o nome dela, Myato. É Ayame. _ Kouga virou-se para Hikori, com olhos irritados _ E seu irmão deve ter comentado que ela é minha namorada e não minha amiga.

- Sim, ele comentou. _ Hikori respondeu _ E cobriu-a de inúmeros elogios. _ ele provocou novamente, analisando as reações do rival _ Ele tá afim dela, sabe disso não é?

Kouga trincou os dentes.

- Sim. _ ele respondeu, contrariado _ Mas Ayame só tem olhos para mim. _ completou, sorrindo cheio de si.

- Acredita mesmo nisso? _ Hikori continuou _ Não sou de elogiar macho, mas meu irmão é o cara. Ele é um astro famoso e tem a mulher que quiser na hora que quiser. Seria bom tomar cuidado com a sua _**namorada**_ se não quiser tomar um par de chifres.

- Myato, se não quiser ter os dentes quebrados, acho bom pular agora nessa piscina e calar a boca. _ Kouga concluiu a conversa.

E controlando-se ao máximo para não cumprir a ameaça e seguindo o próprio conselho, pulou na piscina, nadando em braçadas fortes e rápidas.

* * *

><p>- Amiga, calma! _ Ayame pedia, enquanto Agome abraçava Sango.<p>

- Como? _ Sango dizia, chorosa _ Ele já está lá a mais de três horas. Quanto tempo vai demorar mais?

- Sango, cirurgia nos olhos é uma coisa muito séria. _ Ayame disse, com sensatez _ Os médicos têm que fazer tudo com ca... _ parou, ficando com uma expressão ausente por uns dois segundos _ ... calma. _ completou, piscando rápido.

- Está tudo bem, Ayame? _ Agome observou.

- S-Sim. _ Ayame gaguejou, incerta.

No sofá ao lado, Sura chorava em silêncio, abraçada por Nazumi. Mushin estava sentado ao lado da esposa, alisando seu braço de leve, embora seu rosto também demonstrasse preocupação pelo filho na sala de cirurgia.

Sango sentia-se cada vez mais angustiada. Colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e escondendo o rosto nas mãos, Sango pôde ouvir em sua cabeça as últimas palavras de Miroke:

- _Vai dar tudo certo. _ ele dizia, confiante _ E quando tudo isso passar, você vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou ver._

_- Promete?_

_- Prometo_

- Sango. _ a voz de Ayame chamou-a de volta à realidade.

Quando ergueu os olhos, viu que o médico responsável pela operação vinha até eles. Sango correu em sua direção seguida por Sura, mas ele falou primeiro.

- Vocês são a família do paciente Miroke Houshi?

Todos assentiram.

- Como ele está, doutor? _ Sura perguntou.

- A operação correu com tranquilidade e o paciente agora está sob efeito da anestesia. _ ele explicou, em tom profissional.

- Podemos vê-lo? _ Sango quis saber.

- Ainda não. _ o médico respondeu, para decepção dos presentes _ Primeiro temos que aguardar que ele acorde e que esteja tudo bem antes de liberar as visitas, mas por hora, bastam saber que tudo correu bem.

Concluindo a informação, o médico pediu licença e saiu.

- Não acredito. _ Sango soltou, voltando a sentar-se.

- Calma, amiga. _ Ayame assumiu o lugar de Agome abraçando Sango para que Agome pudesse dar notícias a Mitsune e o resto do pessoal que não tinha vindo _ Você ouviu o médico. Ele está bem.

- Eu sei. _ Sango disse _ Mas quero tanto vê-lo.

Inuyasha e Kouga chegaram em seguida.

- Como ele está? _ Inuyasha quis saber, indo até a namorada e puxando-a para si.

- O médico veio avisar que está tudo bem. _ Agome sorriu, dando-lhe um beijinho _ Temos que esperar agora ele acordar.

- Que bom. _ Kouga suspirou, sentando-se ao lado de Ayame e Sango. _ Ficamos preocupados.

Ayame pegou em sua mão e ele retribuiu alisando a mão dela com carinho.

Para a surpresa de todos, Rin e Sesshoumaru chegaram em seguida.

- O que faz aqui? _ Inuyasha exclamou, olhando furioso para o irmão.

- Inuyasha, contenha-se. _ Rin bronqueou _ Também ficamos preocupados com Miroke. Viemos assim que deu.

- Não duvido de seus sentimentos, Rin. _ Inuyasha garantiu _ Afinal, Miroke cresceu dentro da minha casa. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo desse cara.

- Inuyasha! _ Rin e Agome bronquearam ao mesmo tempo.

- Não me importo com o que esse fedelho pensa de mim. _ Sesshoumaru disse, sem perder a pose _ Rin estava preocupada. Eu vim acompanhando-a.

Inuyasha bufou irritado, afastando-se do grupo e indo para outra ala do hospital.

- Calma... _ Rin abraçou o noivo _ ... Tenho certeza de que ninguém culpa você por nada.

Mas ao que parecia, Inuyasha não era o único incomodado com a presença de Sesshoumaru por ali. Apesar de não falar nada, Sura e Mushin também evitavam encará-lo.

- Eu vou dar uma volta. _ ele disse depois de uns vinte minutos ali, alisando o rosto da noiva _ Fique bem. Não devo demorar muito.

- Ok. _ Rin concordou, recebendo um leve toque dos lábios do namorado e vendo-o sair em seguida.

Passaram-se mais uns vinte minutos até que o médico surgiu na sala de espera.

- Doutor... _ Sango correu a ele.

- O paciente está acordando. _ ele explicou _ Está sendo levado para o quarto, mas só poderá receber uma visita por vez. Quem será o primeiro?

Sango tinha muita vontade de vê-lo, mas era justo que Sura fosse a primeira a fazer já que era a mãe.

- Sango, eu não vou me importar se você... _ Sura começou.

- Não. _ Sango disse, interrompendo-a _ Você é a mâe. Deve ser a primeira.

- Obrigada. _ ela disse, alisando o rosto da nora e seguindo o médico.

Ela voltou uns quinze minutos depois, indo diretamente ao marido.

- Como ele está? - Mushin questionou, preocupado.

- Meu menino... _ dizia, chorosa _ ... Mesmo nessas horas consegue sorrir. Oh, Mushin. Porque meu Miroke tem que passar por tanta coisa?

- O paciente me pediu para a próxima ser a senhorita Sango. _ o médico anunciou _ Queira me acompanhar.

E ansiosa, Sango o seguiu.

Quando o médico abriu a porta, Sango pôde ver Miroke sentado na cama, de roupa cirurgica e com uma faixa branca em torno dos olhos.

- Mi... _ ela soltou e correu para abraçá-lo.

- Daqui a pouco eu volto. _ o médico anunciou, deixando-os sozinhos ao fechar a porta devagar.

Sango o encheu de beijos, fazendo-o rir.

- Calma, gatinha. Ainda estou aqui.

- Fiquei tão preocupada. _ ela o abraçou _ Nunca senti tanto medo por você.

- O máximo que poderia acontecer era a operação não funcionar. _ Miroke respondeu, em tom brincalhão.

- Mi, não brinca. _ ela voltou a abraçá-lo _ Eu sei de pessoas que morreram com cirurgias até mais simples.

- Sua falta de confiança em mim me ofende, sabia? _ ele se fingiu de magoado.

- Me desculpe. _ ela secou uma lágrima _ Estou tão nervosa que estou dizendo coisas sem sentido. Como você está?

- Estou bem. _ garantiu _ Só meio baqueado pela cirurgia.

- Quando você... Vai tirar? _ ela perguntou, referindo-se as faixas.

- Em dois ou três dias.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui estou com mais um capítulo.<strong>

**Devagarzinho, tô conseguindo postar. Mas tá bem complicado escrever por causa do meu problema, então mais uma vez peço que me desculpem a demora.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e fico no aguardo de reviews. Beijos a todos!**


	28. Surpresas Desagradáveis

**Capítulo 27**

**"Surpresas Desagradáveis"**

Três dias se passaram.

Agome estava na porta da casa de Inuyasha, aguardando alguém atender a campainha. Eles tinham combinado de ir junto visitar Miroke e a saída pela casa dele era a mais próxima para a pista que dava para a cidade onde Miroke estava internado.

Mas para sua surpresa, quem atendeu a porta não foi Inuyasha, ou Rin, ou Sesshoumaru, ou ninguém de sua família.

Foi ela.

- Ora. _ aquele sorriso irritante a atingiu com uma flecha _ Olá.

- Eu disse para você não atender! _ a voz de Inuyasha chegou até elas, puxando a morena e surgindo na porta _ Ah. Agome, é você? _ sua voz tinha um misto de surpresa e apavoramento.

- Quem mais seria? _ ela retrucou e entrou, ignorando Kikyo _ O que ela faz aqui?

- Eu juro que não é culpa minha! _ ele se defendeu _ Eu nunca quis ela aqui, Agome! Ela veio sem o meu consentimento.

- Que menino mal, Inu. _ ela provocou o casal _ Me tratando dessa jeito. _ disse, sorrindo torto _ Mas ele está certo. Eu vim saber notícias de Miroke. E matar as saudades _ fez uma pausa dramática _ da família do Inu. Afinal, nós namoramos um bom tempo e eu convivi bem com eles. Queria vê-los.

- Como pôde esconder isso de mim? _ Agome começava a se emocionar _ Como pôde ocultar que conviviam?

- Não, Agome! _ Inuyasha implorou, afastando a namorada da morena _ Essa é a primeira vez que ela vem aqui, eu juro a você.

- Será mesmo? _ ela baixou os olhos _ Eles já estão aqui a um tempinho.

- Agome! _ Inuyasha exclamou _ Não se deixe levar pelas palavras dessa garota. Eu juro. Juro que também fui pêgo de surpresa.

Agome suspirou, saindo da casa.

- Onde vai? _ ele questionou.

- Vou ver Miroke. _ ela respondeu, se encará-lo.

- Espera! Eu estou quase saindo. _ ele pediu.

- Vou sozinha. De ônibus. _ ela disse, indo até o portão _ A passagem é baratinha.

- Agome, não precisa disso. _ Inuyasha tentou impedí-la.

- Inuyasha, por favor não insista. _ Agome pediu. Tinha os olhos baixos _ Eu preciso... Pensar.

- Agome...

A moça saiu. Nesse meio tempo, Kikyo aproximou-se de Inuyasha.

- Eu posso ir com você, se não quiser ir sozinho. _ ela se ofereceu.

- Cai fora daqui. _ ele atirou, apanhando as chaves e indo em direção ao carro _ Quero você longe de mim, entendeu? _ e saiu, deixando a moça chateada.

* * *

><p>Sango já estava no hospital, junto com sua mãe, os pais de Miroke e Rin e Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a chegar.<p>

- Onde está Agome? _ Sango quis saber.

- Não quis vir comigo. _ Inuyasha respondeu olhando torto ao ver que o irmão estava ali _ O que ele faz aqui de novo?

- Vocês brigaram? _ Sango questionou, ignorando a pergunta do rapaz.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- Ela viu Kikyo na minha casa. _ resmungou _ Ficou toda ofendida. Mas outro dia mesmo ela estava toda alegrinha conversando com aquele nojento do Houjo. E ficou magoada quando chegamos em casa no dia da cirurgia e eu a questionei a respeito. Porque ela pode ter um ataque de ciúmes e eu não?

Mas de todas essas palavras, Sango se prendeu somente a uma coisa.

- E o que aquela garota estava fazendo na sua casa?! _ exclamou acusadora _ Não acredito que vai se envolver com essa mulher de novo!

- Ei! Não tenho culpa de nada! _ ele defendeu-se, mas ela ignorou-o saindo furiosa _ Vai me deixar falando sozinho, é? _ nada de resposta _ "Claro que ela vai me ignorar. É a melhor amiga de Agome, vai ficar do lado dela." _ pensou _ "Por hora..." _ voltou a encarar o irmão "... Tem outras coisas com que eu tenho que me preocupar..."

Sango voltou alguns minutos depois, mais composta, a tempo de pegar o fim de uma discussão dos irmãos Taisho.

- Por favor, rapazes! _ Rin inteferia, pulando entre os dois homens _ Estamos em um hospital!

Apesar da preocupação de Rin, os dois não estavam realmente chamando a atenção ali. A briga era até bem silenciosa.

Sura, Mushin e Nazumi pareciam alheios aquela rincha deles, envolvidos demais em suas preocupações com Miroke. A própria Sango não teria nem reparado se não tivesse entrado na sala e dado de cara com a situação.

- Eu só não entendo o que esse cara insiste em fazer aqui. _ Inuyasha resmungava _ Nós nem teríamos que estar aqui se não fosse por causa dele.

Isso chamou a atenção de Sango. Ela aproximou-se para tentar ouvir mais alguma coisa, mas para sua decepção Rin deu o assunto por encerrado e todos voltaram aos seus lugares.

Ainda sem entender muito bem o que tinha se passado ali, Sango aguardava em silêncio o horário da visita. Quando chegou, Sura, como de costume, foi a primeira a ir ver o filho.

- E aí, Sango? _ Rin se aproximou _ Como tem resolvido as coisas lá no trabalho?

- A doutora tem sido muito compreensiva comigo. Ela sempre morou lá no bairro, então viu Miroke crescer e tudo o que ele passou. Eu sempre trabalho até meio-dia e depois ela me libera para vir aqui.

- Que bom. _ Rin comentou _ Você tem mesmo muita sorte. Sessy perdeu o emprego uma vez por causa disso, sabia?

- Hein? Como assim? _ Sango quis saber.

- Ah, você não sabia? _ Rin sorriu, tristemente _ Eu também sofri um acidente a dez anos.

Essa informação pegou Sango de surpresa.

- Como foi? _ ela quis saber.

- Não me lembro de praticamente nada do acidente. _ Rin admitiu _ Sessy e eu estávamos no carro e ele teve que desviar bruscamente de um outro maluco. Bom, isso foi ele quem me contou. _ ela exclareceu _ Eu realmente não me lembro de nada. Acordei no hospital cinco dias depois.

- Rin... Isso é horrível. _ Sango exclamou, chocada _ Porque nunca comentou isso antes?

- Bom, nunca vi a necessidade. _ ela sorriu, mas havia um ar de tristeza em seus olhos _ E além do mais, não é algo agradável de ficar falando.

- Entendo... _ Sango respondeu.

- Isso porque ela não lhe contou a pior parte. _ Inuyasha se aproximou delas e Sango virou a cara. Ainda estava zangada por saber que Kikyo estava na casa dele e que sua amiga estava vindo de ônibus por conta disso.

- Inuyasha... _ Rin interviu _ ... Agora não é hora.

- Não, Rin. _ Inuyasha insistiu _ Isso são coisas que Sango precisa saber.

- Do que estão falando? _ Sango estava confusa. Enfim, encarou-o de frente.

- Você sabia que Rin sofreu o acidente no mesmo dia que o Miroke? _ ele questionou, surpreendendo-a.

- Isso é sério? _ Sango quis saber.

- Na verdade... _ Inuyasha continuou _ ... Tem ainda mais. O car...

Mas ele foi interrompido pela chegada do médico entre eles, acompanhado por Sura.

- Quem vai entrar agora? _ ele perguntou.

- Eu. _ Sango respondeu e virou-se para Rin e Inuyasha _ E quero falar melhor sobre isso depois. _ concluiu, seguindo o médico até o quarto de Miroke.

* * *

><p>- Mi. _ ela cumprimentou, indo até a cama do namorado enquanto o médico saia _ Como está?<p>

- Cansado de ficar longe de você. _ ele reclamou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Nossa, que exagerado. _ ela provocou, dando-lhe um selinho _ Fazem apenas três dias que está internado e eu venho todos os dias.

- Não é a mesma coisa. _ ele sorriu, malicioso _ Aqui eu não posso te beijar do jeito que eu quero.

- Toma jeito, Miroke. _ ela riu, corando..

- Ah! Mais uma coisa. _ ele sorriu _ O doutor me autorizou a tirar a faixa.

- Isso é sério? _ ela exclamou.

- Sim. _ ele respondeu _ Então pedi que ele deixasse a tesoura aqui _ ele disse e ela pôde ver o instrumento em um apoio a alguns metros da maca _ para que você tivesse a honra.

- Mi... _ ela estava emocionada _ ... Minha nossa...

- Tá pronta? _ ele quis saber.

- Isso eu é que te pergunto. _ ele rebateu.

Respirando fundo, Sango foi até o apoio, pegando a tesoura e voltando até Miroke. Após hesitar por alguns segundos, ela começou a cortar.

Não levou muito tempo nisso, e em menos de dois minutos depois, ela já estava novamente diante de Miroke que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

Os dois se mantiveram quietos. Era um momento muito importante.

Então... Ele os abriu.

Por um momento, Sango ficou encarando Miroke e sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando ele sorriu para ela.

- Mi... _ ela exclamou, emocionada.

- Você é tão linda. _ ele sorria.

- Mi, você... Você... _ ela sentia que podia explodir a cada minuto. Foi quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer e tudo veio abaixo quando ela viu que ele não olhava diretamente para ela.

* * *

><p>Agome entrou na sala de espera procurando por Sango, mas não a viu em lugar algum. Avistou Inuyasha encarando-a com ar de culpa e fez questão de sentar o mais longe possível dele, ao lado do casal de amigos que também tinha acabado de chegar.<p>

- Tudo bem? _ questionou à Ayame.

- Parece que sim. _ Ayame respondeu _ Também acabamos de chegar. Parece que Sura já foi ver o Miroke e que agora Sango está lá com ele.

- É, eu imaginei. _ Agome respondeu.

- Ei... Aconteceu algo entre você e o Inuyasha? _ ela quis saber _ Quando chegamos ele estava sozinho aqui. E agora você não foi nem dar um beijo nele. Não iam vir juntos?

Agome suspirou.

- Eu fui na casa dele para virmos. _ ela disse _ E Kikyo estava lá.

- Hein? _ Ayame e Kouga exclamaram juntos.

- Pois é. Fiquei tão furiosa que nem quis vir com ele. _ Agome comentou.

- E você ao menos deixou ele explicar, Agome? _ Kouga quis saber, arrependendo-se de ter aberto a boca quando as duas moças o encararam furiosas _ Só digo isso porque vocês garotas adoram perder a cabeça antes de entender o que aconteceu.

- Vai defender seu amiguinho agora? _ Ayame retrucou, irritada.

- Ué, você não está defendendo sua amiga? _ ele rebateu.

- Kouga! _ Ayame começava a se alterar.

- Ayame! _ Kouga retrucou imitando seu tom, mas a beijou em seguida _ Não quero discutir com você, ok? Fiquem a vontade para conversar. Eu vou ali com o Inuyasha. _ e levantou-se em seguida.

Ayame virou os olhos, mas teve que conter um riso. Seu namorado era surpreendente.

- Fique calma, ok? _ disse, voltando-se para Agome _ Eu sei que é difícil, mas numa coisa o Kouga tem razão. É bom você ouvir a versão dele antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

* * *

><p>- Não... Não... _ ela chorava, abraçando-se a ele _ ... Não...<p>

- Sango... _ ele tentava consolá-la _ A gente sabia que a chance de funcionar de cara era quase nula, não é?

- É tudo culpa minha! _ ela dizia _ Se eu não tivesse insistido tanto.

- Não se preocupe. Por mim está tudo bem. _ ele garantiu.

- Não. Eu sei que não está. _ ela retrucava _ Só está dizendo isso para me consolar. Sei que está sofrendo.

- Sango... Eu... _ ele começou, mas o médico entrou nesse momento.

- Ah. Tirou a faixa. _ e viu a cena _ Sango, temos que deixar o próximo entrar. _ ele disse, sendo profissional e não comentando nada diante de Sango _ Tem muitos amigos querendo vê-lo.

- Me desculpe. _ ela disse, dando-lhe um beijo longo _ Me desculpe.

- Sango... _ ele disse, mas ela já tinha saído.

* * *

><p>- Está tudo bem, Sessy? _ Rin perguntou, enquanto o noivo dirigia para casa naquela tarde.<p>

- Sim. _ Sesshoumaru garantiu _ Aquele fedelho nunca conseguiu me tirar do sério, não ia ser hoje que iria conseguir.

- Olha, eu adoro o Inuyasha. _ Rin disse _ Mas às vezes ele tem mesmo o dom de me irritar.

- E você? _ Sesshoumaru olhou de canto para ela _ Como se sente? Você sempre fica mal quando tocam no assunto.

- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas já vai passar. _ ela respondeu _ Fico mais preocupada com você. Esse assunto mexe muito com nós dois.

- Então já chega disso.

- Se ao menos você me desse mais detalhes...

- Já chega, Rin. _ ele disse, finalizando o assunto.

* * *

><p>Uma semana se passou.<p>

Miroke estava de volta a sua casa, cercado de atenção pela família e os amigos.

- Desse jeito eu vou ficar mimado. _ ele comentou, rindo.

- Você merece. _ disse Sura, dando um beijinho no rosto do filho, sendo seguida por Mushin, que bagunçou os cabelos negros do filho de um jeito carinhoso.

Estavam todos reúnidos em torno da mesa forrada com todas as coisas que Miroke mais gostava de comer. Tinha tanta gente ali, que as pessoas sequer tinham espaço para se ajeitarem entre as cadeiras da cozinha e os sofás da sala. Foi nessa hora que o plantão de notícias começou a ser anunciado na TV.

- _E foi desmantelado mais um grande esquema em nossa cidade. _ _anunciava o repórter _ _A cerca de um ano, a polícia vinha seguindo os passos de quadrilha responsável por dezenas de roubos e falsificação de placas na região. A quadrilha agia em todo o país, mas tinha foco principal em Tóquio e nas cidades vizinhas. O líder da quadrilha foi aprisionado na manhã de hoje, em sua casa._

Para espanto de todos, a rua exibida foi a rua de Sango. E a casa, a misteriosa mansão de três andares.

- Eu bem achei estranha aquela movimentação de polícia às seis da manhã quando estávamos saindo para buscar o Mi... _ Sango comentou _ ... Mas nunca imaginaria algo assim.

- "Ramo automobilístico", hein? _ Inuyasha comentou _ De uma forma esquisita até que faz algum sentindo.

- Não posso acreditar que tínhamos um bandido morando tão perto de casa, minha nossa! _ Nazumi exclamava assustada.

- Fique tranqüila, meu bem. _ Yesung a abraçou _ O crápula está preso e tão cedo não dará as caras por aqui.

- Sim. _ Nazumi concordou, mais calma.

_- Narak Onigumo, que já era investigado por extorsão, não ofereceu resistência mas exigiu a presença do advogado para revelar qualquer informação. Assim que tivermos novas informações, voltaremos com mais notícias. Shimori Shito para o plantão regional._

- Na... _ a voz de Rin chamou a atenção de todos.

_Medo... Medo..._

_- Poderia ter sido morta! _ a voz dele gritava._

_- Não com você! _ ela gritava  
><em>

_- Pare ali! Me deixe dirigir, ao menos..._

_..._

_- Eles estão aqui! ... Vai nos pegar!  
><em>

_Uma freada brusca... Uma dor insuportável. _

_Tudo escuro._

- ... rak... _ ela completou, desmaiando em seguida, ainda na entrada da cozinha.

- Rin! _ todos gritam, correndo em seu auxílio.

Ela abriu os olhos, minutos depois.

- O que... O que aconteceu? _ ela quis saber.

- Você desmaiou. _ Sango explicou _ Está bem?

- Sim, eu só... Estou meio zonza... _ ela respondeu.

- Onde está o Inuyasha? _ Agome questionou, olhando em volta.

* * *

><p>- O que está fazendo aqui? _ Inuyasha a encarou, furioso _ Não posso ficar um segundo sozinho e você aparece?<p>

- Eu estava preocupada com Miroke. _ a morena explicou _ E com você.

- Sai daqui. _ ele ordenou, entredentes.

- Ele é seu melhor amigo. _ ela continuou _ Soube que ele sairia hoje. Imaginei que estivesse aqui.

- Some daqui, Kikyo. _ Inuyasha repetiu _ Não quero nenhuma proximidade com você. Agome ainda não me perdoou totalmente daquela última vez. Tá sendo um saco tentar reconquistar a confiança dela por algo que nós dois sabemos que eu não tive a menor culpa.

- Se preocupa tanto assim como ela? _ ela insistiu.

- Eu a amo. _ ela responde _ Mas do que nunca amei ninguém antes.

- Nem a mim? _ ela teimava, tentando se aproximar _ Isso é sério?

- A _ninguém_, Kikyo. _ ele finalizou _ Some da minha vida. _ e virou-lhe as costas, visando voltar para dentro da casa _Oh, merda... _ soltou, ao ver Agome encarando os dois com olhos reprovadores e voltar para dentro da casa. _ As coisas só melhoram. _ ironizou entrando, deixando a ex. namorada chateada, ainda no portão.

- Agome, eu... Eu... _ Inuyasha gaguejava.

- Agora não, Inuyasha. _ Agome respondeu, com frieza.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, Kikyo tentou convencer o restante do grupo a começar uma nova turnê, mas como nenhum deles estava disposto a interromper as férias por um problema pessoal de Kikyo, ela anunciou sua saída do grupo, para partir sozinha em carreira solo.<p>

Isso foi um choque, é claro. Afinal, estavam juntos a quase três anos.

- Kikyo, tem certeza que isso é mesmo necessário? _ Hakkaku questionou.

- Se não posso contar com o apoio dos meus amigos, não tem porque eu continuar com isso.

- Kikyo, seja razoável... _ Ryoga pediu.

- Amiga... _ Lina estava a beira das lágrimas.

- Não insistam! _ ela ralhou _ Já tomei a minha decisão.

Tentaram convencê-la a mudar de idéia de todas as formas possíveis, mas tudo foi inútil. Kikyo estava irredutível.

E alguns dias depois, isso foi anunciado para toda a mídia, causando comoção geral entre os fãs.

* * *

><p>Sango chegava em casa, após mais um longo dia de trabalho. Depois de tantos dias saindo mais cedo, o serviço administrativo tinha ficado todo acumulado. O que ela mais gostava era chegar em casa, pôr os pés para cima e acariciar Kirara, quando não ia visitar Miroke, já que ele não podia ir até sua casa.<p>

- Já estava cansado de esperar. _ a voz dele a sobressaltou.

- O que faz aqui? _ Sango retrucou _ Fique longe de mim.

- Sango, tive tantas saudades suas. _ Kuranosuke tentou se aproximar _ Dessa sua boca deliciosa.

- Sai pra lá! _ ela o empurrou _ Não quero nada com você, quando vai entender?

- Sango... Para que se fazer de difícil quando nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade? _ e tentou abraçá-la novamente.

- Sai!

- Pare com isso. _ a voz autoritária de Yeseung chegou até eles.

- Papai. _ a moça correu até o pai, que a amparou.

- Ora, se não é meu sogro. _ Kuranosuke comentou, como se fossem velhos amigos _ Como vai?

- Ótimo. _ ele respondeu, seco _ Assim como minha filha, desde você sumiu de nossas vidas. E caso tenha esquecido, não sou seu sogro a um bom tempo.

- Eu sei. _ Kuranosuke aparentava tranqüilidade, mas tinha ficado incomodado com a forma que Yesung falara com ele _ Mas não perco o hábito.

- Pois deveria perder. Minha Sango está feliz, com alguém que ela gosta e que a trata com repeito. _ ele disse, puxando a filha para dentro _ Por isso é melhor você seguir com sua vida. _ concluiu, entrando com ela.

Kuranosuke os encarava, com olhos furiosos.

- "Sem Sango?" _ pensou, e concluiu em voz alta _ Nunca.

* * *

><p>Ayame esperava ansiosa a chegada de Kouga.<p>

O namorado tinha tido um compromisso na noite anterior, então não tinham conseguido se ver. Não tinham passado nem vinte e quatro horas, mas já estava morrendo de saudades.

Para passar o tempo, ela decidiu acessar a internet e ver seus e-mails. Não tinha muita coisa além de spans e propagandas, mas um em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

O anúncio era: Diário Dos Famosos: A Última Aventura De Lina Aiverse.

Não que ela fosse do tipo fanzoca de famosos, mas tudo o que vinha do Kitty´s lhe interessava. Afinal, por mais que isso lhe irritasse, Lina fazia parte de sua vida e de seu namoro.

O remetente era desconhecido, uma corrente talvez.

Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Vai que era uma notícia de que Lina tinha viajado para Stambul?

Mas ao que parecia, não era isso.

Era sobre uma noitada que ela tinha tido na noite anterior e que ela mesma tinha postado o vídeo na internet. Tão frívola. Só alguém tão vadia como ela para postar a própria noitada para todo mundo ver. E o cara tinha que ser muito sem vergonha para...

Opa... Ela conhecia aquelas pernas de algum lugar. Ficou em choque ao cair em sim.

Com certeza conhecia aquelas pernas.

E muito bem.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong> Olá, gente!<br>**

**Mais uma vez, agradeço o carinho e o apoio de todos.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Fico no aguardo de reviews.**

**Kissus!**


	29. Investigação

**Capítulo 28**

**"Investigação"**

Kouga chegou na casa de Ayame e pressionou a campainha. A ruiva não demorou muito para atender.

PLAFT!

- Tá louca? _ Kouga exclamou, alisando o rosto furiosamente.

- Essa pergunta é minha, desgraçado! _ ela gritava, ensandecida _ Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Como pôde trair assim a minha confiança, Kouga?

- Ayame, do que... _ ele estava confuso _ ... Do que está falando?

- Disso! _ e atirou o tablet com força para as mãos do moreno, que o pegou antes que caísse.

Ainda aturdido pelo tapa e pela súbita ira de Ayame, Kouga tentou entender o que é que a garota estava tentando lhe mostrar.

- É uma matéria sobre a Lina. _ disse furiosa.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Mas é mesmo muito cínico... _ ela soltou, entre dentes.

- Ayame, dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo? _ ele tentava entender _ A gente não se vê há mais de um dia e até a nossa última conversa por telefone estava tudo bem.

- Onde você estava ontem a noite? _ ela trancou os olhos, analisando-o.

- Você sabe muito bem onde eu estava. _ ele respondeu, carrancudo _ Fui acompanhar meu pai em uma consulta.

- Mentira! _ ela gritou _ Como pode ser tão... Cara de pau... Tão... Aff! _ ela estava fora de si. Não conseguia sequer encontrar as palavras para o que sentia. Seu mundo estava no chão.

- Ayame, dá para me dizer que raios está acontecendo? _ ele voltou a pedir _ O que é que essa matéria da Lina tem a ver com isso?

- Olhe com atenção. _ ela ironizou _ Não tem algo aí nesse vídeo que te soa familiar?

Kouga ainda achava que ela estava louca, mas ainda assim obedeceu.

Ficou branco.

- Ess... _ não conseguia achar as palavras. Não podia imaginar que ela seria capaz de jogar tão baixo.

- Te lembra algo? _ Ayame questionou _ Ah, sim. É a mesma bunda que você vê todo dia quando olha no espelho! _ gritou _ Seu safado! Traidor! Eu te... _ pausou, ficando com o olhar distante por alguns segundos _ ... odeio... Odeio!

- Está tudo bem? _ ele quis se aproximar, mas ela o afastou e começou a estapeá-lo.

- Fique longe de mim!

- Ayame, espera! _ Kouga pediu _ Por favor, me ouça!

- Não tenho nada o que ouvir! _ sentia as lágrimas aflorando _ Eu fui muito ingênua mesmo em acreditar em você quando estava estampado para quem quisesse ver que você nunca seria um cara fiel. E ainda põe seu pai no meio? É muita covardia!

- Não é o que está pensando. _ ele insistia _ Eu realmente fui ontem com meu pai ao médico. Ele pode confirmar com você.

- Pára de jogar os outros no meio dos seus rolos! _ ela gritava _ E não vem me dizer que não é o que eu estou pensando, Kouga. O vídeo é explícito!

Kouga suspirou.

- Olha... Lina e eu... Realmente passamos a noite juntos, mas...

- Monstro! _ ela gritou, querendo entrar, mas ele o impediu.

- Mas isso não aconteceu ontem.

- O vídeo está com a data de ontem, Kouga! _ ela ressaltou _ E ontem a noite não nos vimos. Isso não te parece muita coincidência?

- Pois é isso mesmo. _ Kouga insistiu _ Uma coincidência.

- Ah, claro. _ Ayame não acreditava em nada mais que viesse de Kouga.

Por mais que ele insistisse, era uma batalha perdida.

- É verdade. _ ele disse _ Ayame, eu passei sim a noite com ela. Mas isso foi antes de ser seu namorado. Depois que começamos o namoro, eu não me envolvi com mais ninguém.

- Não acredito em você! As cenas são claras...

- E podem ter sido filmadas em qualquer dia. _ ele lembrou, sensatamente _ Ayame, não se pode acreditar em tudo o que vem da internet.

- Quando foi então? _ ela quis saber.

- No dia da festa de Sango. _ ele respondeu, fazendo-a chocar-se.

- Depois do nosso primeiro beijo? _ ela questionou, horrorizada.

- Você me deixou naquele estado... _ ele justificou _ E me disse para procurar alguém para me aliviar.

- E você me deu ouvidos?! _ sua voz estava aguda, subindo umas duas oitavas. Quanto mais Kouga a magoaria?

- Ok, eu sei que fui um imbecil. _ ele comentou _ Mas acredite em mim quando digo que me arrependo a cada dia de ter me deixado levar mais uma vez pelos meus instintos ao invés do meu coração. Por que isso é verdade, Ayame. Eu nunca me arrependi tanto de algo na vida. Se pudesse voltar atrás, jamais teria me deixado levar pela Lina.

- E se arrependeu tanto _ ela ironizou _ que não perdeu tempo em se deitar com ela mais uma vez assim que teve chance, não é?

- Ayame, eu não me deitei mais com ela. Por favor, acredite em mim. _ ele implorou.

Ela o olhou, com tristeza.

- Não sei o que me deixa mais triste. _ ela soltou, voltando para dentro _ Sua infidelidade ou sua cara de pau.

- Ayam... _ mas ela fechou a porta antes que ele terminasse, deixando-o ainda com o tablet na mão. _ Merda! _ gritou, chutando longe uma latinha que estava caída próxima à calçada.

Com essa Lina tinha ido longe demais.

Mas quando iria imaginar que uma dose a mais de cerveja iria deixá-lo tão burro a ponto de não notar que tudo o que eles faziam estava sendo filmado? Em que momento ela tinha conseguido fazer isso?

E agora, graças aquela mulher, para todos os efeitos ele era o namorado infiel que não tinha conseguido se segurar. E como sua fama o precedia sempre, não fora difícil para Ayame acreditar na primeira evidência de sua falta de controle.

Mas ele era realmente inocente. Desde que a assumiu, nunca mais se envolvera com ninguém. Ele era só dela. E ele tinha que fazê-la voltar a acreditar nisso.

* * *

><p>- Mas você realmente não fez isso, fez? _ Inuyasha indagou, enfiando um ruffles na boca. Ele tinha os pés cruzados sobre um dos puffes da sala de música de Miroke e o pacote de ruffes estava sobre seu colo.<p>

- Já disse que não. _ Kouga respondeu pela milésima vez.

Ayame, como já era de se esperar, não tinha aparecido no ensaio e os rapazes aproveitavam para tentar encontrar um meio de comprovar a inocência de Kouga. Miroke tinha descido para atender a um telefonema.

- Eu tenho que provar a ela que não a trai. _ Kouga dizia _ Só não sei ainda como fazer isso.

- Hum... Eu andei pensando em algumas coisas. _ Inuyasha disse, chupando o pó dos dedos _ Você disse que seja lá como ela conseguiu, a filmagem foi feita na noite do aniversário da Sango, certo?

- Sim. _ Kouga respondeu _ Mas foi postado com a data de anteontem.

- Sei. _ Inuyasha pensou _ Mas não sei se você sabe... Independente da data da postagem, o arquivo original mantem a data e hora de filmagem.

- Ei. _ Kouga começou a raciocinar _ Isso é verdade. Mas onde poderia estar esse arquivo original?

- Ora, onde mais Kouga? _ Inuyasha sorriu da lentidão do amigo _ No pc dela, é claro.

- Será que ela foi tão burra a ponto de não apagar? _ Kouga indagou, desconfiado.

- Kouga, Lina é o tipo conquistadora sensual. _ Inuyasha lembrou _ Tipos assim são extremamente vaidosas, não admitem perder para outras garotas e fazem qualquer coisa para conseguir isso. Só que infelizmente, ou felizmente nesse caso, a vaidade fala sempre mais alto que o bom senso.

- Isso é verdade. _ Kouga teve que concordar.

- Só temos que arrumar um jeito de entrar na casa dela e pegar essa filmagem. _ Inuyasha propôs.

- E como faríamos isso? _ Kouga questionou.

- Eu sei lá. _ Inuyasha pôs outro ruffles na boca _ É por você que a loira morre de amores, tigrão.

Kouga revirou os olhos. Nesse momento, Miroke invadiu a sala. Sua expressão era preocupada.

- Era Ayame no telefone. _ ele avisou. E completou: _ Ela pediu para avisar que vai sair da banda.

O pacote de ruffles foi ao chão.

- O que?! _ Inuyasha exclamou _ Você está brincando, não está?

- Quisera eu que fosse brincadeira. _ Miroke lamentou _ Ela estava falando muito sério. Diz que não tem nenhuma condição de ficar no mesmo ambiente que Kouga. _ e completou _ Isso foi ela quem disse, viu Kouga?

Kouga estava em choque. Aquilo tinha ido longe demais. Agora a coisa não cabia só ao seu relacionamento com Ayame. A banda estava envolvida.

Não importava como, mas ele provaria sua inocência.

E a teria de volta.

* * *

><p>- Ei... _ Miroke disse _ ... Está tudo bem?<p>

Sango suspirou, pesadamente.

- Já vi que não. _ ele concluiu, liberando-a de seu abraço para que ajeitasse na cama _ O que é que você tem?

- Miroke... _ ela foi até a janela de seu quarto. Seu pai não tinha gostado muito da idéia dos dois trancados dentro do quarto, mas a família estava com visitas e Sango não estava com clima para ser uma boa anfitriã _ ... Como ainda pode agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? _ ela repetia o texto dele de dias atrás, sentindo-se agora ela a culpada.

- Mas não aconteceu mesmo nada.

- Ah, Miroke! _ ela soltou, ainda na janela _ Não tente me consolar que isso não vai diminui a minha culpa. _ ela pediu _ Não é possível que você não tenha criado nenhuma expectativa com essa cirurgia.

- É claro que eu criei. _ ele admitiu, deixando-a ainda mais para baixo _ E ainda tenho essas expectativas.

- Miroke. _ Sango suspirou _ Não precisa ser assim tão otimista.

- E a senhorita _ ele respondeu _ não precisa ser tão pessimista. Se martirizando assim só porque não deu certo de cara. Você fala como se essa cirurgia funcionasse na base do oito ou oitenta.

- Não entendi. _ ela admitiu, olhando-o com atenção.

- É que na sua cabeça _ ele explicou _ ou eu me curaria no momento em que tirasse a faixa ou não me curaria. Mas você esqueceu que esses são os casos de cura mais raros? A maioria dos que voltaram a enxergar vai se curando gradualmente com o tempo.

- É mesmo... _ ela soltou por fim, o sorriso querendo esboçar _ ... Miroke, com a minha ansiedade, acabei me esquecendo disso.

- Porque será que isso não me surpreende? _ ele pentelhou-a, fazendo-a correr para abraçá-lo, feliz.

- Pára! _ ela pediu, embora risse _ Nossa, que vergonha! Como pude ser tão boba assim?

- Você queria me ver bem a todo custo. _ ele respondeu, com sentatez _ É natural que se deixasse levar pelas emoções, deixando de lado todas as informações que você teve tanto trabalho para me enfiar na cabeça.

- Ah, Mi... _ ela intensificou o abraço _ ... Então ainda temos esperança?

- É claro que sim. _ ele garantiu, encostando-se novamente na cabeceira da cama e puxando-a para si _ E se por uma infelicidade não der certo mesmo, também não terá problema para mim. Como eu disse antes de operar, eu estou mais do que acostumado a viver assim.

- Mas eu ainda prefiro acreditar que vai funcionar. _ ela ressaltou, rendendo-se quando ele a puxou para um beijo cheio de amor.

* * *

><p>- É aqui? _ Inuyasha quis saber, observando a bela casa em modelo modernista de paredes cinza e branco.<p>

Miroke não tinha ido com eles por motivos óbvios. Em uma invasão a um local desconhecido, eles tinham que ser rápidos e discretos.

_- Eu só iria atrapalhar. __ Miroke tinha justificado _ _Mas eu posso testemunhar tranqüilo. Vou te apoiar no que precisar, Kouga. Sei que é inocente._

- Bom, é aqui que ela morava antes... _ Kouga comentou, incerto.

- Não acredito, você não tem certeza?! _ Inuyasha exclamou, batendo na testa _ Kouga, você me mete em cada uma! Já podemos ser presos por invasão de propriedade e você nem tem certeza se a casa é mesmo essa? As coisas já não estão muito firmes com Agome. Se eu aprontar mais alguma você não vai ser o único solteiro no grupo.

- Então você estava mesmo de rolo com a Kikyo? _ Kouga questionou, não deixando passar o "eu aprontar mais uma" que Inuyasha soltou.

- Não seja idiota, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. _ Inuyasha retrucou, emburrado _ É claro que eu não tinha nada com a Kikyo, mas Agome pensa que sim. Então, eu não posso provocar mais a fera.

- Olha! _ Kouga apontou por fim _ Tem alguém saindo da casa.

Os dois se esconderam para observar melhor. Quem saía era uma mulher. Aparentava cerca de quarenta anos, embora ainda conservasse uma beleza jovial. Os cabelos castanhos claros atingiam o meio das costas e possuía ainda um corpo cheio de curvas nada naturais.

- Aquela é Yoko. _ Kouga disse _ A mãe de Lina.

- Eu me lembro dela. _ Inuyasha respondeu, com olhos treinados _ Pelo jeito, Lina tem investido forte em cirurgias plásticas para a mãe, hein?

- E para quem está doido para reconquistar a namorada você tem reparado muito nas curvas alheias, não? _ Kouga provocou.

- Claro, Kouga. _ Inuyasha ironizou _ Como se você também não tivesse reparado.

Silêncio significativo.

- Não digo nada para a Agome se você não disser nada para a Ayame. _ Kouga propôs.

- Fechou. _ Inuyasha concordou.

A mulher entrou em um carro prateado que estava estacionado diante do portão, saindo em seguida.

- Bom, agora sabemos que a casa é essa mesmo. _ Kouga comentou.

- E como teremos certeza de que não tem mais ninguém na casa? _ Inuyasha questionoou _ Não podemos correr riscos.

- Eu tenho um plano. _ ele anunciou, cheio de pose.

Para depois tocar a campanhia e sair correndo.

- "Hein?" _ Inuyasha pensou, vendo o amigo fazer o papel ridículo.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, ao ver que ninguém atendia, os dois saíram de seus esconderijos.

- Tocar a campanhia e sair correndo como uma criança? _ Inuyasha disse, azedo _ Que merda de plano é esse?

- Você tinha uma idéia melhor? _ Kouga retrucou _ Agora temos que achar um bom ponto para subir... _ pensou um pouco olhando em volta _ Ali! _ e apontou uma parte mais baixa do muro, onde tinha uma trepadeira. _ Olhe em volta para ver se alguém ver a gente entrando.

Inuyasha o encarava, atônito.

- Que foi? _ Kouga indagou, confuso.

- Você parece ter muita experiência em invadir casas. _ ele comentou.

- Bom... _ Kouga corou _ ... Eu tive que aprender, já que Ayame se recusava a falar comigo. Eu tinha que falar com ela de qualquer jeito. Foi assim que começamos a namorar.

- O que o amor não faz, hã? _ Inuyasha cutucou, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Ah, cala a boca! _ Kouga soltou, embora também sorrisse.

Ao se certificarem de que ninguém os veria, os dois subiram no muro, saltando para o outro lado.

- Ótimo. _ Kouga disse, olhando em volta _ Agora, precisamos achar uma janela aberta.

- E se não tiver uma? _ Inuyasha quis saber.

- As pessoas em geral deixam sempre as janelas abertas durante o dia. _ ele disse, novamente seguro.

- Sim. _ Inuyasha concordou _ Mas elas podem ter grades. _ ele lembrou _ As minhas mesmo têm.

- TODAS elas? _ Kouga questionou.

- Bem, a da sala e a da cozinha não... _ Inuyasha lembrou.

- Então é nessas que vamos. _ Kouga saiu, com o peito estufado, fazendo Inuyasha revirar os olhos.

Os dois rodearam a casa de uma lateral a outra, até acharem uma janela aberta e sem grades. Kouga olhou para Inuyasha, cheio de si.

- Ok. _ Inuyasha soltou _ Um ponto para você.

Mas os dois travaram ao ouvir um rosnado característico.

- Ei, Kouga... _ Inuyasha perguntou, olhando em volta _ ... Por acaso a Lina tem cachorro?

- Ela tinha um. _ Kouga respondeu, tão nervoso quanto Inuyasha _ Mas o bicho já tinha uns quinze anos. Não deveria estar vivo ainda.

- Pois eu acho que ele está. _ e apontou o animal de cinquenta quilos que vinha em direção a eles,, latindo e arreganhando os dentes _ Bem vivo! _ exclamou empurrando Kouga para que pulasse logo para dentro da casa.

Inuyasha puxou a perna o instante exato em que o animal abocanhava o ar. Os dois ficaram uns dois minutos, ofegantes.

- Não acredito que esse bicho ainda está vivo. _ Kouga soltou, o peito arfando.

- Eu é que não acredito que você me convenceu a invadir uma casa sem se certificar de que tinha um cachorro nela. _ ele soltou, irritado _ Eu devia te matar agora. _ e o cachorro seguia latindo, irritando-o ainda mais. _ Ah, cala essa boca!

Kouga olhou em volta, sorrindo satisfeito.

- Acho que esse é o quarto de Lina. _ ele comentou, apontando as fotos decorativas dela e dos membros da banda, assim como alguns enfeites que ele sabia serem do gosto dela. _ Olha, que sorte! _ apontou o notebook lilás fechado em cima de uma mesa cheia de cd´s. _ Agora só temos que ligar e buscar o víd...

- Quem está aí? _ a voz dela fez os dois ficarem paralisados.

Ao que parecia, não estavam tão sozinhos na casa quanto imaginavam.

* * *

><p>- Querido, eu vou até o mercado. _ Sura avisou _ Quer que eu traga alguma coisa?<p>

- Não, valeu mãe. _ Miroke respondeu, afinando sua guitarra.

- Vai ficar bem sozinho? _ ela quis saber.

- Mãe... _ ele sorriu _ ... Eu já sou um homem feito.

- Eu sei. _ Sura sorriu, beijando a testa do filho _ Mas uma mãe sempre se preocupa. _ alisou-lhe os cabelos _ Eu não devo demorar. Fique bem.

- Mãe, eu não sairei de casa. _ Miroke garantiu _ Pode ficar tranqüila, não vai me acontecer nada.

Dando uma última olhada no filho, Sura saiu.

Miroke balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Mesmo sendo um homem feito e independente, sua mãe insistia em tratá-lo como uma criança.

Terminando de afinar a guitarra, Miroke foi até a TV, passando os canais um a um e ouvindo o que ser passava, buscando algo para se distrair. Encontrou um filme que lhe interessou e voltou até a poltrona, ouvindo as falas e tentando entender a história.

Após alguns minutos ouvindo o filme, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um som muito alto de explosão.

Mas muito alto mesmo. Tão alto, que parecia ter vindo de seu quintal.

E o filme era uma cómedia.

Mas ele não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto. Dois segundos após a explosão, ele pôde sentir todo o cômodo tremer. Em seguida, algo atingiu sua cabeça com muita força.

E tudo escureceu.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong> Ai, minha nossa!<br>**

**O que foi agora? Será possível que o Mi não tem um instante de paz?**

**E quem está na casa? Será a Lina mesmo, ou outra pessoa?**

**Não percam os próximos capítulos!**


	30. Fortes Emoções

**Capítulo 29 **

**"Fortes Emoções" **

- Quem esta aí? _ a voz de Lina voltou a repetir. _ Não adianta se esconder. Meu cachorro não estaria latindo à toa!

- O que vamos fazer? _ Inuyasha se desesperou.

- Calma. _ Kouga tentou pensar _ Você acha o vídeo. Eu distraio a Lina.

- Isso não vai dar certo. _ Inuyasha ressaltou.

- Vai! _ Kouga mandou, saindo do quarto.

Sentando-se diante do computador, Inuyasha começou a ligá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Kouga se prostrou na sala, encostado na parede numa pose extremamente sexy, foi quando a loira surgiu na sala. Seus cabelos estavam encharcados, o que explicava porque ninguém tinha atendido a campainha antes. É difícil ouvir qualquer coisa quando se está com a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro. Ela, como era de se esperar, assustou-se com a presença do rapaz ali.

- Quem es... _ pausou _ ... Kouga?

- Oi. _ e deu o seu sorriso matador.

* * *

><p>No quarto, Inuyasha passava por mais um dilema.<p>

- Não acredito que essa coisa tem senha. _ ele resmungava _ O que poderia ser? Vejamos... Que tal...

KITTYS.

SENHA INCORRETA!

- Ok. Isso seria muito óbvio. _ pensou _ Hum... FAMA.

SENHA INCORRETA!

- Esse treco esta começando a me irritar. MUSICA.

SENHA INCORRETA!

- Ah, seu computador filho da p... _ segurou a língua. Não podia chamar a atenção para si. Respirou fundo. Tinha que raciocinar. A senha não poderia ser algo muito complicado. Tinha que ser algo em que ela pensasse muito, para não esquecer. Algo que fosse muito importante para ela. _ SEXO.

SENHA INCORRETA!

Ok. Talvez esse fosse o tipo de senha que Kouga usaria.

Opa!

KOUGA YASE

SENHA ACEITA!

Quem diria. A garota era mesmo apaixonada por ele. Não perdendo mais tempo, ele tratou de vasculhar todas as pastas do computador.

* * *

><p>- NÃÃÃOOO! _ o berro aflito de Sura cortou a rua, atraindo a atenção de todos mais do que o fogo em si, que consumia uma boa parte da casa _ Miroke! MIROKE!<p>

- Senhora, por favor. _ o bombeiro pedia _ Por favor, se mantenha afastada.

- Não! _ ela gritava, amparada por uma vizinha _ Meu filho! Meu filho!

- Calma, Sura. _ a mulher tentava consolá-la _ Os bombeiros estão trabalhando, vão conseguir tirar Miroke de lá, você tem que manter a calma.

- Ah, Yumi. _ a mãe chorava, aflita _ Meu menino! Meu menino esta lá, no meio desse fogo. Quando ele vai parar de sofrer? Quando?

Assim que ouviram a explosão, os vizinhos se apressaram em chamar os bombeiros. O fogo começou pequeno, apenas na área da piscina, mas logo começava a se alastrar e já pegava quase metade da casa.

Sura tinha voltado do mercado no momento exato em que o carro do corpo de bombeiros tinha chegado. As sacolas ainda estavam no chão.

Ela chorava desesperada nos braços da vizinha. Quando saiu, tinha a sensação de que algo poderia acontecer, por isso tentou ao máximo não demorar nas compras. Mas parecia que nem sua intuição de mãe tinha sido infalível na função de manter seu filho longe de problemas.

- Cadê ele? _ a voz dela chegou aos seus ouvidos _ Oh, meu Deus! _ ofegou, colocando a mão na boca _ Miroke!

- Sango, querida! _ Sura exclamou, abraçando-se à nora. Viu que Nazumi vinha logo atrás dela. _ Nosso Miroke.

- O que aconteceu? _ ela questionava _ Eu quase não acreditei quando os vizinhos comentaram quando eu cheguei em casa agora, mas... Por que não o tiram de lá?!

- Eles... Estão tentando. _ Sura chorava _ Mas o fogo esta atrapalhando tudo. Oh, Sango. O que será de Miroke?

- Temos que manter a calma. _ Nazumi interveio, abraçando-se à amiga e a filha _ Tenhamos fé.

- Mamãe... _ Sango soltava, virando-se e agarrando-se à mãe _ Se ele morrer... Eu morro com ele!

- Calma, querida. Calma. _ Nazumi pedia, sem saber o que dizer à filha que chorava, angustiada.

Os bombeiros apareceram dez minutos depois, carregando alguém.

- Miroke! _ Sura e Sango gritaram ao mesmo tempo correndo até ele.

* * *

><p>- Não me leve a mal, Kouga. _ Lina dizia _ Mas eu realmente quero saber o que esta fazendo aqui. Como entrou na minha casa?<p>

- Porque tantas perguntas? _ ele questionou, andando até ela daquela forma que só ele sabia _ Não fica feliz por me ver aqui?

- É claro que eu fico. _ Lina admitiu, corando de leve, mas se afastando dele _ Só quero entender o porque de tudo isso. _ e virou-se irritada para a janela _ Cala a boca, Silver!

O cão calou-se imediatamente, voltando para a sua casinha enquanto espalhava baba por todo o quintal.

- Como entrou aqui? _ ela quis saber.

- Pulei o muro. _ ele respondeu, sorrindo torto _ Quis te fazer uma surpresa.

- E a ruiva? _ ela perguntou direta, cortando-lhe o peito.

- Nós... Não estamos mais juntos. _ ele admitiu.

- Então é isso, não é? _ Lina tinha uma expressão triste _ Sou só um estepe para você.

- Não. _ ele disse e o que diria a seguir lhe machucaria para sempre _ Ayame era só um passatempo. _ comentou, tentando soar casual _ Acabei passando do ponto e ela era virgem, sabe? Ela é da banda, não ficaria bem eu simplesmente virar a cara. Então assumi um namoro para ela não se sentir tão mal. Mas tudo acabou. _ e deu um sorriso arrasa quarteirão do qual ele era mestre _ Sou todo seu.

- Mesmo? _ Lina sorriu, mas pareceu um tanto dividida _ É uma pena que eu tenha que sair agora... Mas acho que podemos brincar um pouquinho. _ e foi rebolando até ele.

* * *

><p>No quarto, ignorando a vibração insistente de seu celular, Inuyasha finalmente conseguira achar a pasta de vídeos de Lina. Ao que parecia, filmar suas noites de amor com diversos caras era um hobby.<p>

- "Que garota mais pervertida..." _ pensou, buscando pelo vídeo de Kouga.

Logo o localizou.

- Argh, que coisa nojenta. _ soltou, logo que identificou Kouga no vídeo tirando a roupa _ Vou ficar sem dormir por um mês. _ e desligou o vídeo antes que visse coisas que o deixassem traumatizado.

Inserindo o pendrive no leitor USB, Inuyasha fez a cópia do vídeo para ele, tomando o cuidado de não apagar o vídeo de Kouga e Lina do notebook. Poderia servir de prova, futuramente.

- Ótimo. _ disse, pulando novamente a janela e tomando cuidado para não acordar o monstro de quatro patas que ao que parecia tinha se acalmado e resolvido tirar um cochilo _ Agora é só dar o sinal verde a Kouga. _ e assim que pulou de volta para a rua, certificando-se é claro de que ninguém o veria _ Inuyasha apanhou o celular, espantando-se ao ver quantas chamadas do número de Sango estavam ali, discando em seguida para Kouga.

* * *

><p>- Kouga, te adoro... _ ela dizia manhosa, tentando a todo custo que Kouga correspondesse às suas investidas _ Por que não me beija direito, como sabe fazer?<p>

- É que eu... _ ele tentava se afastar dela _ ... Estou preocupado. _ disse _ Vi sua mãe saindo. Ela pode voltar.

- Ah, mamãe não liga que eu tenha companhia. Esta bem acostumada. _ Lina disse, sem a menor vergonha _ Mas se isso te preocupa tanto, podemos ir até o meu quarto.

- Não! _ Kouga exclamou. Lina não podia ir até o quarto de jeito nenhum.

- Porque não, posso saber? _ Lina estava desconfiada. Kouga não podia dar bandeira.

- Porque... _ ele pensou rápido _ Vou te atrasar. Não ia sair?

- E vou. _ ela respondeu, puxando o quadril dele contra o seu _ Mas temos tempo para uma rapidinha.

- "Céus... Essa garota consegue ser pior que eu." _ ele pensou, olhando-a espantado.

- Então. Vamos? _ ela provocou.

- Não dá. _ Kouga soltou, sem saber como fugir dela. Mesmo que não pudesse deixá-la entrar no quarto, de qualquer forma, jamais deitaria novamente com aquela mulher. Ela já tinha aprontado muito com ele e Ayame não merecia isso. Mas além de tudo isso, amava sua ruivinha acima de tudo, e mesmo que Lina não tivesse feito nada, não teria outra mulher. Nem ela, e nem ninguém mais.

- Porque não? _ Lina pôs as mãos na cintura, irritada _ Para alguém que estava morrendo de saudades de mim, você esta muito estranho.

- Porque... Porque... _ e o celular tocou _ Por isso. _ ele disse apontando o celular _ Tínhamos combinado um ensaio e o Inuyasha tinha ficado de me ligar na hora em que fôssemos nos reunir. _ tinha que se lembrar de agradecer a Inuyasha depois.

- Kouga, você não acha mesmo que eu...

- Tenho que ir. _ ele interrompeu _ Mas adorei te ver. _ ia dizendo e saindo _ Vamos combinar alguma coisa. _ e gritou lá de fora _ A gente se fala.

Mas Lina continuou olhando para o lado que ele fora, muito desconfiada.

Kouga suspirou aliviado quando saiu para a rua, correndo para onde Inuyasha estava. Pegou-o no meio de uma ligação.

- Mas como foi isso? _ ele dizia, a expressão aflita em seu rosto _ Está tudo bem? E a casa? Onde ele esta agora? _ pausou _ Ok. Estamos indo. _ e desligou.

- O que aconteceu? _ Kouga perguntou, vendo a expressão preocupada de Inuyasha.

- Jogaram uma bomba na casa de Miroke. _ ele respondeu.

- Hein? _ Kouga assustou-se _ Mas como ele esta?

- Parece que esta tudo bem, mas eu quero ver com os meus próprios olhos. Vamos. _ ele ia dizendo e indo para o carro _ Ele esta na casa de Sango.

* * *

><p>Miroke estava deitado na cama de Sango, com ela deitada ao seu lado abraçando-se a ele e sua mãe sentada próxima a cabeceira da cama acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros. A cabeça estava envolvida por uma grossa faixa branca, que escondia o estrago que o pedaço de gesso do teto causara. Ambas as famílias estavam com eles no quarto, deixando o espaço apertado.<p>

Os Hoshi ficariam com os Taiyjia até poderem arrumar as coisas e voltar para a casa, agora parcialmente destruída pela bomba. Depois de tantos anos de proximidade e amizade, eles jamais permitiram que a família pagasse por um hotel, principalmente no estado em que Miroke se encontrava. Yesung não tinha gostado muito da idéia da filha dividir a cama com o namorado, mas que opção eles tinham? O sofá seria ocupado por Mushin e o colchão de visitas por Sura que dormiria com ele na sala. Dividir a cama com Kohaku com certeza não era uma opção.

- Fiquei tão assustada. _ Sura dizia, chorosa _ Nunca tive tanto medo na vida.

Como um sinal de concordância, Sango abraçou-se ainda mais ao namorado.

- Cadê ele? _ os gritos de Inuyasha puderam ser ouvidos do quintal e logo ele invadiu o quarto de Sango sendo seguido por Kouga _ Seu filho da mãe! _ gritou, nervoso _ Quer me matar do coração?

Miroke riu.

- Não sabia que me amava tanto assim, Inuyasha. _ provocou _ É bom a Agome não ficar sabendo disso, ou ficará enciumada.

- Ah, cala a boca! _ Inuyasha retrucou, azedo.

Mas no fundo estava muito aliviado ao ver que seu amigo estava bem o suficiente para fazer piadas. Quando Nazumi lhe contou ao telefone sobre o que tinha acontecido, imaginara encontrar Miroke em uma situação muito pior.

- Por falar nisso, onde elas estão? _ Kouga questionou, olhando em volta _ Ayame e Agome não deveriam estar com você?

Sango não olhou para ele ao responder.

- Elas estavam aqui até quinze minutos atrás quando minha mãe conseguiu falar com Inuyasha. _ disse _ Então Ayame imaginou que você viria com ele e não quis ficar para comprovar. Agome acompanhou-a, mas disse que volta amanhã logo cedo.

Alguma coisa no tom de Sango deu um sinal de alerta a Kouga. É óbvio que sendo tão amigas, Ayame teria se aberto com as meninas e ela agora estaria imaginando exatamente o mesmo que a namorada: Que ele era um canalha sem vergonha.

- Sango... _ ele começou _ ... Eu sei que essa não é a hora mais apropriada, mas... Eu queria que soubesse que aquilo não foi...

- Ah Kouga, por favor! _ dessa vez ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo com olhos tão furiosos que o fez recuar um ou dois passos _ Todos nós sabemos que era você naquele vídeo!

Kouga estava bem ciente que todos os olhos naquele quarto estavam voltados para ele naquele momento. Ficou sem graça.

- N-Não estou dizendo que não era... _ ele admitiu _ ... Mas isso não é algo novo, é algo que aconteceu antes de eu começar a namorar a Ayame.

- Não tente me enrolar! _ sua voz estava aguda tanto pela preocupação com o estado de Miroke quanto pela sua irritação com Kouga _ Nós todos conhecemos cada um de seus defeitos e o pior deles é ser um galinha incontrolável.

- Mas não dessa vez, Sango. _ dessa vez foi Miroke quem interferiu _ Kouga é mesmo inocente. Inclusive nessa tarde, estavam na casa de Lina coletando provas. Ele realmente chegou a dormir com ela, mas foi no dia do seu aniversário. Lina de alguma forma fez com que parecesse que tinha sido dias atrás. Por isso eles não estavam comigo hoje. Estavam tentando buscar dados que provassem essa história. Naquele dia que ele e Ayame não se encontraram, ele estava com Makoto em uma consulta. Você pode confirmar com ele. Kouga não tem culpa nisso. Não dessa vez.

- Eu tenho o comprovante da consulta também. _ Kouga comentou _ Tem data e hora marcadas. Meu pai pode dizer que eu estava com ele. E além disso, o vídeo que conseguimos na casa de Lina mostra a data e a hora da filmagem. _ ficou vermelho com as palavras que vieram a seguir _ Se quiser você pode ver.

- Nem pense nisso. _ Miroke e Yesung rosnaram ao mesmo tempo, sabendo o que Sango veria no vídeo. Ouvindo aquela conversa, não era difícil para o pai de Sango imaginar do que se tratava. Miroke completou: _ Não precisamos chegar a tanto, não é meu amigo?

Sango pareceu indecisa se acreditava ou não por um momento. Mas no fim acabou concluindo que Miroke não mentiria para ela.

- Mas então... _ Sango ofegou, olhando para Kouga com preocupação _ Então você tem que se apressar, Kouga! _ ela alertou _ Se isso for mesmo verdade, você não tem muito tempo mais a perder. Hakkaku ficou sabendo da separação de vocês e obviamente não tardou em chamar Ayame para sair. _ hesitou _ E ela aceitou.

* * *

><p>Ao cair da noite, todos os amigos já tinham ido embora. A única pessoa que continuara no quarto com Miroke era Sango, sendo que o restante da família estava reunida na sala.<p>

- Está tudo bem com você? _ a morena questionou.

- Estou ótimo. _ disse Miroke, com um sorriso doce _ Você é meu melhor remédio, florzinha.

Sango suspirou.

- Fiquei tão assustada com tudo o que aconteceu. _ ela admitiu _ Não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia o que fazer. Foi a pior coisa que senti em toda a minha vida. Miroke, se eu te perdesse eu não sabia o que seria de mim. Eu... _ interrompeu o discurso ao ver o sorriso vitorioso que ele carregava nos lábios _ ... O que foi?

- Você vai dizer o que eu penso que vai dizer? _ ele perguntou, deixando-a rosada.

- Eu amo você. _ ela por fim admitiu, deixando-o nas nuvens _ Amo você como nunca antes amei ninguém. Acho que no fundo eu sempre amei... _ corou mais ainda _ ... Só custei em admitir.

Miroke puxou o corpo dela sobre o seu, beijando-a com paixão.

- - Não sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei para te ouvir dizer isso. -

- Eu... Acho que já te fiz esperar demais... _ ela respondeu, hesitando por um momento _ Em todos os aspectos... _ ela concluiu.

Com um último beijo rápido, Sango levantou-se da cama. Miroke ficou confuso ao ouvir o trinco da porta ser girado. Em seguida, o som muito peculiar de... Confirmou suas suspeitas quando ela voltou a deitar-se junto a ele.

Totalmente nua.

- Sango... Mas, o que... _ ele não conseguia formar palavras. Seu corpo já reagia ao calor único do dela tão junto ao seu.

- Eu quero você, Miroke. _ ela pediu, escarlate _ Você é o único homem para mim. Te amo sobre todos os aspectos e quero viver esse amor sob todas as possibilidades que ele me oferece.

Concluindo isso, foi a vez dela provocá-lo com beijos ardentes.

- Sango... _ ele balbuciava, tentando se controlar _ ... Você... Tem certeza disso?

- Nunca estive tão certa de algo em toda a minha vida. _ ela respondeu.

- Porque se tiver alguma dúvida, eu posso par... _ mas ela o calou com um selinho longo.

- Miroke... _ ela disse _ ... Que fazer o favor de calar essa boca e me beijar?

E ele obedeceu.

Não demorou muito para Miroke tomar novamente as rédeas da situação, lançando-se para cima dela. Em pouco tempo, os leves roçares de sua mão para visualizar o corpo de Sango, que já eram por si só doces carícias para a moça, se transformaram em carícias ardentes que a faziam se esquecer por alguns momentos da presença de seus familiares na sala.

E quando ele a tomou por fim, Sango sentia-se mais feliz e amada do que nunca.

* * *

><p>- Nazumi, querida, o que acha de darmos uma volta? _ Sura sugeriu.<p>

- Acho uma excelente idéia. _ a senhora Taiyjia concordou, já levantando-se e puxando o marido pelo braço.

Sura fez o mesmo com Mushin.

- Acha uma boa idéia, amor? _ Yesung quis saber, olhando em direção ao quarto de Sango _ Miroke está bem para ficar sozinho?

- Sango está com ele. _ Nazumi informou _ Kohaku não está em casa, vai passar a noite na casa de um amigo. Nós estamos em casais, a quanto tempo não damos uma volta?

Ela ia falando e puxando o marido para o quintal.

- Mas... _ Yesung insistia _ ... Se Kohaku não vai estar em casa, Miroke poderia usar a cama dele, não é mesmo? _ sugeriu, esperançosos, mas a esposa o ignorou completamente.

- Será que é mesmo uma boa idéia, querida? _ Mushin quis saber _ Quero dizer, agora não é hora do banho de Miroke? Ele vai precisar de ajuda com o banho, não vai?

- Tenho certeza que Sango poderá ajudá-lo nisso também, docinho. _ Sura disse, com tom conspiratório.

- Ah, sim. _ Mushin soltou uma risadinha de compreensão.

- Ei, o que ela quis dizer com isso? _ Yesung questionou, mas todos o ignoraram _ Ei, eu quero voltar lá. Ei! _ ele continuava sendo ignorado _ Ei! Ei!

* * *

><p>Abrindo a porta lentamente, Sango pôs a cabeça para fora do quarto para confirmar sua suspeita de que não tinha ninguém em casa. Afinal, estava um completo silêncio já a alguns minutos. Assim que confirmou, ela puxou Miroke pelo braço, levando-o até o banheiro para que ele pudesse se lavar.<p>

Fechando a porta, ela o guiou até o chuveiro, sentando-se sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário em seguida. Miroke não estava incapacitado; como ela própria pudera constatar alguns minutos atrás em seu quarto, corando com esse pensamento; então não precisava realmente de ajuda no banho. Só tinha que ter alguém ali para o caso de ele sentir alguma tontura e precisar de amparo, afinal, a pancada na cabeça tinha sido muito forte.

Então isso deu tempo para Sango fazer uma das coisas que mais amava desde que começara a namorar Miroke. Olhar para ele.

E o melhor de tudo, podia fazê-lo agora sem nenhuma culpa.

- Está tendo alguns pensamentos pecaminosos a meu respeito de novo, querida? _ ele questionou rindo, ao notar o silêncio dela, já prevendo a resposta.

- Sim. _ ela respondeu, sem mais nenhuma vergonha. Não tinha mais o porque sentir isso em relação a Miroke. Eles já tinham avançado muito para ainda sentir essas coisas.

- Sabe que esse corpinho é todo seu, não sabe? _ ele questionou.

- Sei. _ ela respondeu, ainda mais feliz.

- Então o que está esperando para jogar essa camisa no chão e se unir a mim? _ ele ofereceu.

Ela tinha vestido a camisa dele para cobrir seu corpo ao espiar pela porta do quarto, e ele é claro sabia disso já que a ouviu pegar a peça de roupa mais próxima da cama. Vai que naquela hora tinha alguém? Não ia ser muito legal se a vissem nua.

Mas não tardando em ir até Miroke, ela jogou a camisa no chão como ele pediu e foi até ele, abraçando-o por trás, suas mãos pousando-se sobre seu peito.

Ficaram assim por uns dois minutos, sentindo a água morna cair sobre eles, até Miroke virar o corpo e beijá-la com doçura.

- - Eu amo você... - _ ele sussurrou.

- - Eu te amo mais... - _ ela rebateu.

Ele sorriu.

- - Eu duvido. - _ ele provocou.

- - Posso provar. - _ ela disse.

- - Então prove. - _ ele pediu.

Não dando mais espaços para conversa, Miroke a beijou com fervor.

E as carícias que começaram no chuveiro, se estenderam por mais algumas horas no quarto dela, os dois provando o que sentiam e o quanto se amavam.

* * *

><p>- Que bom que não está zangada comigo. _ Inuyasha comentou, abraçando a namorada mais ainda contra seu corpo.<p>

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá da casa da garota, com duas latas de refrigerante sobre a mesinha de centro e uma bacia gigante de pipoca enquanto assistiam a um filme qualquer na TV.

O avô de Agome já tinha ido se deitar, Souta estava em seu quarto provavelmente na internet e Mitsune lavava a louça na cozinha. Agome até se oferecera para ajudar, mas a mãe teimou em não deixá-la fazer isso.

_- Você tem estado distante de Inuyasha nos últimos dias. _ ela dizia _ Precisam acertar as coisas._

- Eu realmente estava chateada com algumas coisas que vinham acontecendo. _ ela respondeu, alisando os dedos do namorado entre os seus sobre seu colo _ Mas eu também pensei muito nesses dias. E de alguma forma, eu no fundo não acredito realmente que você tivesse algo com a Kikyo. Depois de tudo o que ela fez e depois de tudo o que vivemos... _ hesitou _ Não sei, eu só. Confio. Posso estar sendo uma boba em acreditar, mas...

- Não está! _ ele apressou-se em ressaltar _ Você é muito esperta e inteligente. E eu sou só seu. Desde o começo. Desde que te conheci.

- Eu confio em você. _ ela disse _ Assim como confiava quando nos amamos pela primeira vez. E todas as outras. Eu confio em você.

- Obrigado. _ ele sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo longo em sua face _ Não sabe o quanto isso me alivia.

- E depois, você se arriscou para ajudar Kouga a provar sua inocência. _ ela comentou _ Podia ter isso preso por invasão de domicílio. Isso demonstra coragem e força de caráter. Admiro muito isso.

- Como sabe de Kouga? _ Inuyasha ficou surpreso _ Pensei que estivesse tão furiosa com ele quanto Sango.

- E eu estava. _ Agome disse _ Mas Sango me ligou hoje a tarde, para dizer que vocês tinham ido visitar Miroke. E me contou sobre a armação de Lina.

- Entendi. _ Inuyasha respondeu, lembrando-se do único momento em que Sango se ausentara do quarto desde que chegara para ver Miroke _ Sabe se ela ligou para Ayame também?

- Ela disse que não ia fazer isso. _ Agome respondeu _ Disse que por mais que lhe doa saber que Ayame está triste, isso é algo que deve partir de Kouga. Nenhum de nós tem que se meter nisso.

* * *

><p>Kouga fora até a casa de Ayame naquela noite, mas seus pais disseram que ela não estava.<p>

Só isso.

Disseram que não estava lhe viraram as costas.

Desolado, Kouga sentou-se na guia da calçada em frente a casa, tentando pôr as idéias em ordem. Era de se esperar que os pais de Ayame estivessem furiosos com ele. Ayame provavelmente dissera a eles todas as coisas horrorosas que ela achava dele. Mas será que eles estavam mentindo sobre o fato de ela não estar em casa? Será que ela estava ainda se recusando em atendê-lo?

Foi no meio desses pensamentos que ele se lembrou de algo. Algo que Sango tinha dito naquela tarde.

_- Mas então... _ Sango ofegou, olhando para Kouga agora com preocupação _ Então você tem que se apressar, Kouga! _ ela alertou _ Se isso for mesmo verdade, você não tem muito tempo mais a perder. Hakkaku ficou sabendo da separação de vocês e obviamente não tardou em chamar Ayame para sair. _ hesitou _ E ela aceitou._

Kouga levantou da guia num salto. Seria possível?

Quando Sango dissera isso, ele não acreditou de todo que fosse verdade. Não que Sango estivesse mentindo para ele, mas Ayame era bem capaz de ter dito a Sango que sairia com Hakkaku só porque sabia que essa informação acabaria chegando aos ouvidos dele de um jeito ou de outro. Porque mesmo que Sango não lhe dissesse diretamente, ela comentaria com Miroke e esse falaria com ele, então ele ficaria sabendo.

Mas agora, ao receber a informação de que ela não estava em casa da boca de seus pais, as chances de isso serem verdade eram imensas. E conhecendo Ayame, também era bem capaz de ela se envolver com um tipo qualquer como Hakkaku só para irritá-lo.

Bem, se era essa a sua intenção, ela conseguira. Estava furioso.

Apanhando o celular, enviou-lhe uma mensagem.

ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Aguardou alguns minutos, mas foi totalmente ignorado.

OLHA, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM O HAKKAKU ENTÃO SE VOCÊ QUERIA ME IRRITAR, CONSEGUIU.

Mais nada.

AYAME, EU PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ.

Nada ainda...

AYAME, EU JURO. JURO QUE NÃO TE TRAI. EU TENHO A PROVA DE QUE LINA ARMOU PARA NÓS, MAS EU PRECISO QUE VOCÊ VEJA.

Silêncio...

MEU AMOR...

NÃO FAZ ISSO. POR FAVOR, NÃO ME IGNORE DESSE JEITO.

EU TE AMO.

PRECISO QUE ACREDITE EM MIM.

POR FAVOR, ME RESPONDA.

* * *

><p>Aquele domingo amanheceu especialmente maravilhoso. Seu corpo todo estava em êxtase e ela não podia ainda acreditar em tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles naquela noite. Tinham chegado a um nível de intimidade que Sango jamais em sua vida imaginaria atingir com Miroke.<p>

_- - Eu serei seu primeiro amante. E o único. –_ _ aquele sussurro de tempos atrás voltou nítido em suas lembranças e ela corou com esse pensamento.

Isso era a mais pura verdade. Ela nunca teria mais ninguém além dele.

Mesmo que por uma infelicidade do destino eles não continuassem juntos, ela nunca mais se entregaria a ninguém. Ela só pertenceria a ele, e ninguém mais.

Tudo estava tão perfeito naquela manhã que parecia até um sonho. Se não fosse os dedos dele traçando traços leves por todo seu corpo, ela pensaria que ainda estava dormindo.

Mas seus pensamento foram interrompidos por um súbito ofegar e a interrupção das carícias.

* * *

><p>Miroke travou, a mão ainda no meio do caminho entre os ombros e o quadril de Sango.<p>

Não estava louco, estava? Não estava tampouco tendo alucinações...

Ele realmente...

Fora muito rápido. Algo que poderia ter passado desapercebido para alguém mais distraído, mas ele realmente...

- O que foi? _ a voz de Sango chamou-o de volta à realidade _ Miroke, você está pálido! _ sua voz estava alarmada.

Ela girou rapidamente na cama, analisando-o sobre todos os aspectos.

- Meu Deus, eu sou tão insensível! _ ela quase chorava agora _ Você estava machucado e mesmo assim, eu... Miroke, você não podia ter se esforçado desse jeito! Como sou burra, isso poderia ter prejudicado o seu estado!

Mas ele não respondia. Ainda estava estático.

- Sente algo? Alguma dor? _ ela questionava e ao ver que ele não respondia, se desesperou _ Miroke, fala comigo pelo amor de Deus! O que você tem?

Então, com dificuldade, ele balbuciou:

- Sango, eu... Eu acho que... _ pausou _ Foi tão rápido... Não mais que um segundo, mas... _ nova pausa _ Sango, eu posso estar louco, mas...

- Fala logo! _ ela implorou.

- Eu te vi.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyah!<strong>

**A primeira vez de Mi e San aconteceu!**

**Inu e Agome parecem ter se acertado, finalmente.**

**Kouga está sofrendo, tadinho...**

**E Mi teve um flash de visão! **

**As coisas começam a se encaminhar, mas ainda há muitas perguntas sem resposta. Como Lina conseguiu o e-mail de Ayame? Será que ninguém viu quem fez a maldade com Miroke? **

**Quando os nossos amigos terão paz, finalmente?**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Fico no aguardo de reviews.**

**Kissus a todos!**


	31. Lembranças - Parte 1

**Capítulo 30**

**"Lembranças - Parte 1"**

- O... _ Sango gaguejou _ ... O que...?

- Foi algo muito rápido. _ Miroke explicava, radiante _ Um flash, apenas. Também não foi nada muito definido, um vulto embaçado no máximo. Mas eu te vi. _ ele se emocionava, abraçando-se à Sango _ Por um segundo eu te vi, meu bem!

Sango também estava emocionada. Aquilo era tão importante para Miroke. Ficava feliz com a felicidade dele.

- Mas... Como será que... _ ela tentava ultrapassar a emoção e formar uma frase concreta _ ... Quer dizer... Porque agora? O que será que aconteceu?

- Bom... Nós sabíamos que a cirurgia poderia ter algum efeito uma hora ou outra. _ ele lembrou _ E também pode ter sido a pancada na cabeça, talvez tenha estimulado algum nervo específico, ou sei lá. Ou pode ser até pela emoção de ter te feito minha. _ ele sorriu charmoso e ela corou nessa parte _ Ou o fato de eu ter te visto com as mãos muito mais do que eu tinha visto até então. _ ele riu _ Ou pode ser uma mistura de tudo! Não posso ter certeza. Mas o que foi mais do que uma imagem formada em minha mente. Eu _vi_ o seu vulto. Vi com meus olhos. Um vulto embaçado, é verdade, mas ainda assim é muito mais do que eu já tinha visto em anos!

- Ah, Mi... _ uma lágrima emocionada escorreu para o peito dele _ ... Estou tão feliz por você.

- Eu prometi que você seria a primeira coisa que eu veria, não prometi? _ ele lembrou.

- Sim. _ ela sorriu _ Você prometeu.

- E não mereço uma gratificação por ter cumprido a minha promessa? _ ele comentou, sugestivo.

Soltando um riso baixo e corando levemente, Sango ergueu a cabeça para que ele dominasse seus lábios.

Então eles estenderam a noite mais um pouco.

* * *

><p>- Você não tem que fazer isso! _ a voz dele era autoritária.<p>

- _Você_ não tem o direito de me impedir depois de ter escondido a verdade de mim todos esses anos. _ ela teimava, indo até o carro.

- Só quis proteger você. _ ele dizia, justificando _ Você não teria o sangue frio para suportar tudo o que eu passei por você. Você é muito delicada.

- Está me chamando de fresca? _ ela o olhou, irritada.

- Não disse isso.

- Bom, de qualquer forma isso não importa. _ ela concluiu _ Vou fazer o que é certo.

* * *

><p>- Não acredito! _ Nazumi exclamava, contente _ Miroke, isso é ótimo.<p>

- Ah, meu querido! _ Sura abraçou o filho tão emocionada quanto Sango ficara _ Estou tão feliz! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, nós precisávamos de uma boa notícia.

Como era de se esperar, a casa estava novamente cheia no dia seguinte. Mas até do que no dia anterior.

Fora os familiares de Sango; Nazumi, Yesung e Kohaku, que tinha a satisfação de uma noite bem aproveitada estampada no rosto; e de Miroke; Sura e Mushin; estavam também lá Inuyasha, Agome, Mitsune, Souta, Mitsuo, Ayame com os pais Kotoko e Naoki, e Kouga com Makoto. Além de alguns vizinhos dos Hoshi e dos Taiyjia. Todos os amigos tinham ido visitar Miroke logo pela manhã, acompanhados pelas famílias que gostavam muito dos Hoshi, junto com aqueles que não tinham ido no dia anterior.

Kouga estava próximo à Miroke e ria contente com as novidades do amigo, mas não conseguia deixar de lançar olhares para Ayame sempre que podia. A ruiva estava mais afastada num canto com sua família, com os olhos baixos apesar de sorrir. Era óbvio que ela não queria estar no mesmo ambiente que Kouga depois de tudo o que ela achava que ele tinha feito. Se não fosse por Miroke e Sango, ele tinha certeza de que ela sequer estaria ali.

Inuyasha provocava Miroke com bricadeiras típicas deles e Sango e Agome estavam também mais afastadas do pessoal, com sorrisos no rosto. Kouga viu quando Ayame se afastou dos pais para ir até elas.

- Ayame, você tem que ouvir isso! _ Agome disse, aguçando a curiosidade da ruiva.

- O que foi? _ ela quis saber.

- Sango deu _o passo_. _ ela anunciou, como se fosse algo de vital importância.

- Mentira! _ ela exclamou, sorrindo _ Quando?

- Ontem a noite. _ Agome disse _ Miroke dormiu com ela e ela, FINALMENTE, se declarou para ele. Disse que o ama e os dois fizeram amor a noite toda.

- Agome! _ Sango exclamou, corada.

- Ué, não foi isso o que aconteceu? _ Agome questionou rindo da cara escarlate da amiga _ Até acho que foi por isso que Miroke teve um flash de visão. Foi muita _emoção_.

- Ah, pare com isso! _ ela pediu, rindo.

- Fico tão feliz por você. _ Ayame disse com sinceridade _ Você merece ser feliz.

- E como estão as coisas entre você e o Kouga? _ ela perguntou, e Ayame voltou a demonstrar tristeza.

- Não estão. _ ela disse _ Ontem a noite eu saí com Hakkaku e nós ficamos.

As duas a olharam, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não acha meio precipitado, amiga? _ Agome quis saber _ Quer dizer, vocês nem tiveram a chance de conversar e você já está partindo para outra.

- Não tenho nada o que conversar com ele. _ ela atirou, ferida _ Ele me magoou mais do que qualquer um poderia magoar. O que ele fez não tem perdão.

- Mas você não acha que...

- Ele me traiu, Sango! _ Ayame a interrompeu _ Isso eu não posso aceitar. _ suspirou _ Estar com Kouga foi um erro _ pausou _ como eu sempre achei que seria.

- Ayame... _ Sango tentou chamá-la a razão.

- Hakkaku é um cara legal. _ ela disse _ Disse até que assim que der vai vir aqui visitar Miroke.

As duas amigas ficaram tensas. Ayame percebeu.

- Não se preocupem. _ ela apressou-se em dizer _ Hakkaku me disse que não vê Kikyo desde que ela saiu do grupo. E Lina não viria aqui, sabendo que Kouga e eu estamos cercados de amigos. Seria só ele e o Ryoga. Eles gostam de Miroke e vão querer vê-lo.

As duas soltaram o ar, mais aliviadas. Elas sabiam que as chances de Kikyo voltar a aparecer eram pequenas, mas existiam. E não poderiam suportar mais um ataque de Lina ao seu casal de amigos. Com certeza seria uma confusão imensa que elas não estavam dispostas a aceitar.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada súbita e intepestiva de Rin, acompanhada por Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha rosnou imediatamente com a visão da entrada do irmão, mas não disse nada em respeito à Miroke, sentado alguns metros ao lado. Sura e Mushin encararam o primogênito dos Taisho com certa frieza, mas também não disseram nada.

- Miroke! _ Rin exclamou _ Como você está?

- Estou bem, Rin. _ ele disse, sorrindo _ Agradeço a preocupação.

- Que bom. _ ela soltou, e olhou em volta para constatar a multidão que o cercava _ Eu... Preciso falar com você.

- Rin. _ Sesshoumaru interrompeu.

- Eu VOU falar com ele, Sessy. _ ela ralhou, com um olhar reprovador ao namorado.

Todos os olharam, confusos.

- Por favor. _ ela pediu _ É importante. E eu preciso que seja em um lugar reservado.

- Está bem... _ ele disse, assustado com a urgência da moça _ Mas isso é particular ou eu posso levar alguém.

- Se for um grupo pequeno, tudo bem. _ ela disse, olhando em volta _ Sango, obviamente. E Inuyasha e Agome. E seus pais.

- Posso levar também Kouga e Ayame? _ ele questionou, começando a notar que ela só autorizava pessoas muito próximas a ele e com isso começou a imaginar do que se tratava _ Eles estão entre meus melhores amigos também.

- Tudo bem. _ ela disse _ Tem algum lugar assim? Digo, tranqüilo, onde possamos conversar?

- Pode ser no meu quarto. _ Sango oferece cômodo mais distante do resto da casa.

- Ok, então. _ Rin acatou _ Vamos lá.

Sango foi na frente, guiando o grupo. Ayame relutou um pouco em se aproximar de Kouga, mas seguiu os outros mesmo assim. Sango fechou a porta assim que ela passou, no final da fila.

- E então? _ Miroke começou _ Do que se trata?

- É que hoje... _ ela começou _ Eu vi algo que me chamou a atenção ao sair de casa para vir para cá.

- Rin. _ Sesshoumaru interferiu novamente _ Isso já faz tanto tempo. Não é necessário...

- Sesshoumaru, cala a boca e deixa a menina falar! _ Inuyasha ralhou e o mais velho o encarou com olhos mortíferos.

- Por favor, Sessy. _ ela pediu _ Não poderei conviver com isso se não for totalmente franca com ele.

Sesshoumaru não gostou disso, mas também não falou mais nada, encostando-se em um canto.

- Isso... _ Miroke questionou _ ... Tem a ver com o que aconteceu há dez anos?

- Sim. _ Rin respondeu, prendendo a atenção de todos.

- Feh! Nós sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu há dez anos. _ Inuyasha tomou a frente _ Sesshoumaru resolveu apostar um racha com outro carro. Perdeu o controle da direção. Invadiu o campo de futebol e atropelou Miroke e Rin.

O silêncio foi mortal. Sango encarou Sesshoumaru com olhos furiosos.

- Você... _ seus olhos trancaram de forma ameaçadora _ ... Todo esse tempo, você... Como pode ser cínico?! _ Sango exclamou, querendo espancar Sesshoumaru, mas sendo contida por Kouga _ Como pode conviver com a gente depois de tudo?!

- Sango, não leve a sério tudo o que vem de Inuyasha. _ Miroke interviu _ Como eu já te disse antes, isso nunca foi comprovado. Os dois carros estavam em alta velocidade, pelo o que falaram as testemunhas. Mas nunca foi comprovado um racha. E até hoje não se sabe qual dos dois foi quem realmente me acertou. Os dois estavam engavetados quando invadiram o campo. Pode ter sido qualquer um dos dois.

- Rin... _ ela agora implorava pela verdade _ Você me contou sobre o acidente. Como não me disse algo tão importante como isso? _ ela sentía-se traída.

- Eu te disse que não tinha muitas lembranças. _ Rin justificou.

- Mas sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha sido acusado! _ ela atirou.

- Mas ele poderia ser inocente! _ Rin quase gritava agora _ Tem idéia do quanto eu sofri, vendo todo mundo acusá-lo? O outro cara morreu na batida, então toda a culpa e penalização caiu sobre Sessy, sem ele nem ao menos ter a chance de se defender!

Todos se mantiveram em silêncio.

- Com o tempo, as pessoas foram esquecendo tudo isso. _ ela continuou, com voz baixa _ Sessy não foi preso porque não puderam comprovar sua culpa, mas ele passou anos respondendo a um processo por estar em excesso de velocidade e ter causado um acidente com vítimas. Por incrível que pareça _ dessa vez ela sorriu _ Miroke foi o primeiro a perdoá-lo.

- O que eu não entendi até hoje! _ Inuyasha questionou ao amigo _ Não entendi até hoje como pôde aceitar numa boa o que esse imbecil fez com você. Ele quase te matou! Ele tirou a sua visão!

Sango também não entendia essa condecendência de Miroke. Por mais que o racha não tivesse sido comprovado assim como a culpa direta de Sesshoumaru no acidente, Miroke perdera a visão por causa disso. Sesshoumaru estava em alta velocidade e isso direta ou indiretamente tinha sido a causa de tudo.

- Porque eu sou uma pessoa justa. _ Miroke respondeu _ Sua culpa não foi comprovada. Não podia acusá-lo de algo que não tinha certeza. E mesmo chateado pela minha situação, nunca fui uma pessoa de guardar rancor sem motivo. Sesshoumaru, até que se provasse o contrário, não era o culpado. Eu não tinha motivos para ter raiva dele.

Todos o olharam com admiração. Estava ali mais uma prova do porque todos gostavam tanto daquele rapaz.

- Depois que o principal envolvido perdôou Sessy, foi mais fácil para os outros pelos menos aceitarem a presença dele. E aos poucos as coisas foram se tranqüilizando. _ Rin continuou _ Mas o que ninguém sabe é que não era Sessy quem estava naquele volante. _ Rin baixou os olhos _ Era eu.

Se já estava um silêncio mortal antes, isso agora tinha triplicado. Todos a encaravam pasmos. Rin? A doce e responsável Rin? Atrás de um volante em um carro em alta velocidade?

- Me lembrei de tudo, ao ver algo parecido hoje de manhã. _ ela continuou, ao ver que ninguém se pronunciava _ Um carro freou bruscamente quando um outro fez uma ultrapassagem perigosa para passar um terceiro e o primeiro teve que evitar uma batida. Isso aconteceu quando estava pondo a mão na maçaneta da porta do carro para entrar. Veio tudo em minha mente como uma avalanche. _ ela continuou _ Sessy tentou me impedir, mas eu não podia continuar com a história que foi criada em torno do acidente, quando eu sabia o que tinha acontecido de verdade. Eu tinha que vir falar com você. _ ela se dirigiu diretamente para Miroke _ Eu precisava que você soubesse a verdade.

_**Flash Back**_

_Rin sorriu ao ver os meninos brincando._

_Fazia apenas dois anos, mas Inuyasha já tinha dado uma esticada. Ela acompanhou tudo isso, é claro. Afinal, como namorada do irmão mais velho dele, ela continuou frequentando a casa._

_Não havia nenhum adulto em volta. Apenas alguns carros que passavam ocasionalmente. Aquela era uma área do bairro em geral muito tranqüilo, então os pais não se preocupavam muito em ficar em cima dos garotos quando eles diziam que iriam jogar no campinho._

_- Gooollll! _ os gritos chamaram-lhe a atenção. Ao que parecia, o time de seu cunhadinho tinha feito mais um gol, por que ele e Miroke trocavam um abraço comemorativo._

_- Há! Engole essa, Myato! _ o garoto um pouco mais velho provocava o outro que o encarava com cara de poucos amigos. Rin já o tinha visto uma ou duas vezes na casa de Inuyasha. Kouga, ao que parecia, era seu nome. _ Esse já é o segundo, bestão!_

_Algumas meninas na faixa de onze à dezesseis anos que assistiam a partida soltaram gritinhos entusiasmados. Kouga sorriu charmoso, lançando piscadelas para as meninas. Inuyasha e Miroke não foram tão abusados, mas também soltaram alguns sorrisos presunçosos que ela pôde notar._

_Rin balançou a cabeça, rindo. _

_- "Homens..." _ ela pensou _ "... E estes estão começando bem cedo."_

_Ainda sorrindo, Rin seguiu caminho até a casa de Sesshoumaru. Ela iria aproveitar a folga dele, como sempre fazia, para fazer alguma coisa juntos. _

_Ela sabia que os meninos sempre jogavam de domingo a tarde no campinho e tinha resolvido tentar levá-lo para assistir ao jogo com ela. Ele não tinha gostado muito disso, mas ela tinha que tentar aproximá-los um pouco mais. Inuyasha estava crescendo e entrando na adolescência. Os irmãos eram sempre tão ausentes. Não seria bom se eles se tornassem dois adultos rancorosos um com o outro._

_Quando estava chegando na casa, notou uma movimentação estranha por ali. Havia um carro escuro parado na frente do portão. Na verdade, da mesma cor negra do carro de Sesshoumaru, que estava parado um ou dois metros atrás._

_Um homem desceu do carro e apertou a campainha. Alguém que ela não conhecia e que não lhe transmitia uma boa impressão. Encostando-se atrás de uma árvore, ela ficou observando a situação. _

_Sesshoumaru atendeu ao chamado logo depois. Parecia muito irritado e esbravejava com o homem. E isso nunca era um bom sinal. _

_Sesshoumaru, de todas as pessoas que conhecia, era conhecido por seu auto controle. Um auto controle tão grande que beirava a frieza. Ele nunca perdia a compostura. Se estava esbravejando com aquele homem, era porque a coisa era muito séria._

_E ela ficou ainda mais preocupada ao ver o namorado ser conduzido para dentro do carro do homem estranho. Não era obrigado como se fosse um seqüestro, mas mesmo assim estava claro que aquela situação o desagradava._

_Sem conseguir se conter mais, Rin esgueirou-se para dentro da casa sem que os homens, que ainda discutiam, a vissem. Por sorte, a porta estava destrancada. A sogra nunca saía, provavelmente estava ali._

_- Rin, boa tarde. _ Izayoi cumprimentou. _

_- Boa tarde, senhora Taisho. _ ela cumprimentou, apanhando as chaves do carro de Sesshoumaru no chaveiro _ Sessy me pediu para pegar para ele._

_- Algum problema? _ ela quis saber, observando a ansiedade da nora._

_- Não, é só... _ Rin teve que pensar rápido. Não podia perder mais tempo. _ ... Nós combinamos um cinema e estamos em cima da hora. _ sorriu, dando um beijo na bochecha da sogra _ Nos vemos a noite._

_E saiu apressada. Teve que freiar no último instante e se esconder atrás do muro da casa porque o carro ainda estava ali e os homens ainda discutiam. _

_Ok. Talvez eles não fossem para lugar nenhum. Talvez fosse alguém do trabalho de Sesshoumaru que estavam trazendo-lhe problemas para que resolvesse em seu dia de folga. Isso justificaria o mau humor de seu namorado._

_Mas sua teoria foi para a cucuia quando o homem fez ele colocar o cinto e ligou o carro._

_- "O que está havendo aqui?" _ ela pensou, fazendo o mesmo caminho discreto até contornar o carro de Sesshoumaru. Assim que o carro suspeito saiu, Rin rapidamente entrou no carro do namorado, seguindo os caras à distância._

_Por cerca de dez minutos, os homens seguiram dentro da cidade. Mas assim que chegaram à primeira saída disponível, pegaram a pista._

_Ótimo. Rin não tinha saído preparada para dirigir. Se fosse parada por um comando, com certeza estaria encrencada por dirigir sem portar a carteira de motorista. Pelo menos tinha dinheiro na bolsa, ou seria parada no primeiro pedágio._

_Mas isso não foi necessário. Após mais quinze minutos na pista, o carro fez uma curva em um retorno estreito, entrando numa rua larga que dava para a área rural da cidade. Mas eles não seguiram por ela. Entraram na primeira curva à direita, caindo em um condomínio onde haviam algumas chácaras e sítios com aspecto de abandono._

_Entraram no que parecia ser a quarta ou quinta delas. Rin encostou o carro na entrada da chácara, achando mais seguro seguir a pé. Escondida, ela pôde ver o homem descer do carro com Sesshoumaru._

_Ele parecia tão incomodado. Inquieto. Ela queria tanto estar ali com ele, mas não podia arriscar ser descoberta. Olhando em volta, ela pôde ver que se tratava de uma espécie de estacionamento, já que tinha muitos carros parados em toda parte. Mas que espécie de empresário cria um estacionamento no meio do nada? Seria prejuízo na certa._

_Um segundo homem chegou até eles. Ao que parecia, era alguém superior ao outro. Ele tinha um ar elegante, com roupas finas e falava com os dois com ar superior. Não agüentando a curiosidade, Rin esgueirou-se por entre os arbustos e carros espalhados até chegar perto o suficiente para poder ouvir._

_- Você acha que isso aqui é brincadeira, moleque? _ o chefe dizia _ Acha que isso aqui é um parquinho que você entra e sai quando bem entender? Acha que Narak vai concordar com isso?_

_- Não me interessa o que ele pensa. _ Sesshoumaru disse _ Não quero mais seguir com isso. _

_- Você era um fedelho quando surgiu na oficina buscando emprego. _ o homem disse _ Narak viu potencial em você. Foi generoso. E é assim que você retribui?_

_Narak... Quem quer que fosse, era alguém de muito domínio por ali. Mas do que eles estavam falando? Que lugar era aquele?_

_- Eu sei bem como ele viu potencial em mim. _ Sesshoumaru resmungou _ Potencial em ser seu espião._

_- "Espião?" _ Rin estava confusa._

_- Pra mim já chega. _ Sesshoumaru anunciou _ Está na hora de eu seguir o meu caminho. Não se preocupem. Não vou contar nada a ninguém do que acontece aqui._

_- Porque deveríamos acreditar em sua palavra? _ o subalterno gritou, cuspindo no chão _ Você que está agora pulando fora do barco._

_- Eu nunca quebrei minha palavra, Musou. _ Sesshoumaru lembrou _ Byacuya, eu lhe garanto que ninguém nunca vai saber de nada. Eu conservei esse segredo por três anos. Não vou quebrá-lo agora._

_- Nem vem com essa, seu... _ Musou começou, mas Byacuya o impediu, com ar solene _ Nosso companheiro realmente nunca nos deu motivos para desconfiar dele. _

_- Mas... _ Musou quis contradizer, mas o superior o calou com o olhar._

_- Pode ir, Sesshoumaru. _ Byacuya anunciou _ Narak será comunicado sobre sua decisão._

_- Agradeço. _ Sesshoumaru disse _ Adeus._

_- Você não quer um dos carros para ir embora? _ Byacuya sugeriu _ Musou pode te acompanhar._

_- Não é necessário. _ Sesshoumaru garantiu, olhando-os com ar superior _ Tem um ponto de ônibus na entrada da pista. _

_- Oh, sim. _ Byacuya concordou, lançando-lhe um olhar peculiar _ Boa viagem, então._

_Rin viu Sesshoumaru se afastar dos homens. E viu também quando Byacuya acenou com a cabeça para Musou, que passou a seguir seu namorado à distância. _

_- "Não... Sessy!" _ gritou em pensamento, correndo até ele assim que ele saiu da chácara._

_- Rin! _ Sesshoumaru exclamou, puxando-a com agilidade _ Porque me seguiu?_

_- Sessy, o que é isso tudo? _ Rin questionava, guiando-o em direção ao carro _ Estou com medo. Aquele Musou, ele..._

_- Eu sei. _ Sesshoumaru garantiu, e ficou tenso de repente _ Se abaixe! _ e empurrou a garota para o chão, no exato instante em que um tiro se ouvia._

_- Kyah! _ Rin gritou, sendo levantada em seguida por ele, que a puxou numa corrida frenética completando a distância até o carro. _

_Musou seguiu atirando, mas sua mira não era lá muito boa, então só acertava o chão._

_- Que droga, Rin! _ Sesshoumaru exclamava _ Que diabos estava fazendo aqui? Não vê que é perigoso?_

_A garota tinha chegado primeiro ao lado do motorista e ligava o carro, saindo à toda velocidade._

_- Eu vi ele sair com você da sua casa. _ ela disse, com voz já descontrolada _ Ele queria te matar! _ ela gritava, histérica _ Não com você! Eu jamais deixaria algo acontecer com você!_

_- Sua desmiolada! _ Sesshoumaru ralhou _ Poderia ter sido morta! Musou viu você._

_- Não importa! _ Rin retrucou _ Sessy, no que você está envolvido afinal?_

_- Isso não interessa agora! _ Sesshoumaru retrucou _ Pare ali! Me deixe dirigir, pelo menos._

_- Não posso! _ Rin respondeu, olhando aflita para o retrovisor _ Eles estão nos seguindo. Eles estão aqui!_

_Sesshoumaru virou o pescoço para constatar que o carro de Musou realmente os seguia e em alta velocidade. Ele os acompanhou pela pista e entrou atrás deles na cidade._

_- Rin, você está muito rápido. _ Sesshoumaru advertiu, ao ver que o trânsito estava muito mais intenso do que na pista._

_- Esse cara não desiste, não? _ Rin comentou, aflita _ Eu não posso diminuir, Sessy! Ele vai nos pegar!_

_Rin contornava as ruas em velocidade superior à 120Km/h. Era arriscado, poderia causar um acidente a qualquer momento. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era a sua vida e a de seu amor que estava em jogo. Ela não podia desistir agora._

_O trânsito parecia querer colaborar, e começava a dar uma folga. Aos poucos, ela começava a identificar onde estavam._

_Foi quando tudo aconteceu. Um homem atravessou a rua sem olhar... Rin não teve muito tempo de reação, só pôde pisar no freio bruscamente e tentar desviar. O carro patinou na rua, rodopiando algumas vezes até acertar no carro de Musou, que vinha logo atrás. Os dois carros unidos pelas ferragens perderam de vez o controle, saindo da rua._

_A última visão de Rin foi um grupo de árvores e tudo ficou escuro._

**_Fim Do Flash Back_**

Quando Rin terminou a narração, não se ouvia sequer o som da respiração de ninguém no quarto.

Silêncio total.


	32. Lembranças - Parte 2

**Capítulo 31**

**"Lembranças - Parte 2"**

O silêncio que se seguiu era palpável. O clima estava verdadeiramente pesado no quarto de Sango. Todos ainda estavam digerindo o que tinham acabado de ouvir.

- Eu trabalhava para Narak, como um espião para os seus negócios. _ Sesshoumaru quebrou o silêncio, fazendo todos olharem para ele. _ Ele mexia com roubo de carros, falsificação de documentos e placas e outras coisas desse tipo. Eu era aquele que encontrava as suas... Vítimas, por assim dizer.

- Sessy, você não precisa explicar essas coisas. _ Rin lembrou _ Você já pagou pelos seus erros. _ e baixou os olhos _ Ao contrário de mim.

- Feh! Eu sempre soube que você não era tão perfeitinho como queria que todos acreditassem. _ Inuyasha comentou, provocando o irmão. Ele ainda custava a acreditar que era Rin quem estava naquele volante. Já estava tão acostumado a acusar o irmão pelo acidente. Foi aí que seu deu conta de que devia _desculpas _a ele. Eca! _ Sempre achei suas saídas suspeitas, mas mamãe e papai sempre preferiram acreditar que você não tinha defeitos.

- É, mas você deve desculpas a esse irmão não tão perfeito. _ Sesshoumaru retrucou, ecoando os pensamentos de Inuyasha _ Já que sempre me acusou abertamente pelo acidente de Miroke.

- Coisa que você mesmo sempre estimulou! _ Inuyasha lembrou _ O que me deixa bem intrigado. Porque sob todos os olhares, Rin tinha sido tão vítima do atropelamento quanto Miroke.

- Bem, devo dizer que acabei me aproveitando um pouco das circunstâncias naquele dia. _ Sesshoumaru admitiu.

- Hein? Como assim? _ Inuyasha questionou.

- O acidente tinha sido feio. Um homem tinha morrido e alguém tinha sido atingido. _ Sesshoumaru explicou _ Eu não sabia quem era, mas sabia que devia ser algo sério o suficiente para ninguém se incomodar em olhar dentro do meu carro. Rin também estava seriamente machucada, com um corte fundo na cabeça. Não pensei em mais nada além de cuidar dela. Passando por trás do grupo que cercava o atropelado, eu dei a volta no carro e tirei Rin de lá. Levei-a para o hospital mais próximo ainda desacordada.

- Por isso só estava o seu carro quando eu vi. _ Inuyasha lembrou _ O hospital mais próximo ficava a alguns quarteirões de lá, por isso Miroke também foi levado para lá.

- Você já estava lá quando chegamos. _ Kouga também lembrou _ Parecia mesmo bem transtornado. Quando Inuyasha disse no meio de todo mundo que você tinha atropelado Miroke, você não disse nada em sua defesa. E o fato do seu carro estar lá foi prova mais que suficiente para acusá-lo.

- Exato. _ Sesshoumaru continuou _ Eu já sabia que sofreria um processo por ter ajudado em um esquema ilícito em um momento ou outro. Rin já havia sofrido demais. Ela era tão doce... _ pausou _ Não queria o peso de um processo em suas costas. Então adicionei mais isso em minha conta.

- Mas Rin poderia desmentir tudo assim que acordasse! _ Agome interviu por fim _ E então as coisas poderiam ficar ainda mais sérias.

- Acha que não sabia disso?! _ Sesshoumaru gritou, fazendo a mulher se encolher ligeiramente. Respirou fundo. _ Na hora eu não pensei em nada, só queria protegê-la. Mas quando soube que ela estava acordando, confesso que me senti um tanto incomodado com o que poderia acontecer. Mas no fim das contas, felizmente ou infelizmente, Rin teve uma perda de memória recente com todos os acontecimentos do acidente, o que só facilitou a minha história. Rin sempre ia assistir os garotos jogarem bola, mesmo quando eu não podia ou simplismente não queria ir. _ lançou um olhar frio ao irmão menor, que o encarava sem palavras _ Era algo tão cotidiano que eu não tive nenhuma dificuldade de convencer a todos de que ela estava ali naquele momento, mesmo sem ninguém tê-la visto ali até ficarem sabendo de que ela estava no hospital.

- Você disse a todos que o carro também tinha pêgo Rin. _ Inuyasha disse por fim _ Que por isso não continuou no local para prestar socorro a Miroke, porque correu com ela para o hospital.

- Bem, como eu disse, eu não sabia de quem se tratava até você me dizer no hospital. _ e completou _ Mas independente de eu saber ou não, eu não ficaria de qualquer forma sabendo que a vida de Rin estava em jogo. Sem ofensa. _ concluíu, para Miroke e seus pais, que até então permaneciam calados no canto.

- Não se preocupe. Eu faria o mesmo por Sango. _ Miroke garantiu, sorrindo de leve _ Mas confesso que estou surpreso. Nunca imaginaria nossa doce e querida Rin apostando corrida com um bandido.

Alguns deles conseguiram dar um sorrisinho amarelo do comentário de Miroke. Mas Inuyasha não. Nem Sura e Mushin. Nem Sango.

E ela encarava Rin com uma expressão vazia na face. Rin percebeu.

- Bom... Agora você sabe de tudo... _ ela comentou, para Miroke _ Estou pronta para o que vier.

- O que vier? _ Miroke questionou, com expressão confusa.

- Eu tenho que pagar pelos meus erros! _ ela esclareceu.

- Rin, você não teve culpa! Estava sendo perseguida! _ Sesshoumaru ralhou.

- Sessy, isso não justifica! _ ela teimou _ Por minha culpa, Miroke...

- ... está satisfeito com a verdade. _ Miroke completou, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Mas... _ Rin e Sango disseram juntas, encarando-se em um clima estranho.

Todos viraram-se para Sango. Ela corou de leve.

Não tinha a atenção de acusar Rin. Estava claro que tudo não tinha passado de um acidente. Ela estava lutando pela sua vida e a de Sesshoumaru, e Miroke estava no caminho... Teria sido Inuyasha, ela se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com Miroke algum tempo atrás. Se Miroke não o tivesse empurrado, teria sido ele. Mas ela simplesmente não podia se controlar. Ela tinha que arrumar um motivo para a situação de Miroke.

- E-Eu sei que... Não foi intencional. _ ela continuou, sem conseguir olhar para Rin _ M-Mas de qualquer jeito...

- ... eu causei o acidente. _ Rin completou, e Sango agradeceu silenciosamente por não ter dito que dizer em voz alta.

- E isso foi a mais de dez anos. _ Miroke completou _ Por mais que não tenha sido justo, pelo menos visando o meu acidente, Sesshoumaru já pagou por você. _ fez uma pausa _ A não ser que você queira passar alguns anos na cadeia...

- De jeito nenhum! _ Sesshoumaru interviu.

- Se for o caso! _ Rin retrucou.

- Rin! _ Sesshoumaru retrucou de volta.

- Então estamos resolvidos. _ Miroke disse _ Não se fala mais nisso.

- Mas, Miroke... _ Sango e Rin disseram juntas de novo.

- Sem "mas". _ Miroke finalizou, enfático _ Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam sendo perseguidos. Fui eu assim como poderia ter sido qualquer um. _ soltou um daqueles sorrisos lindos _ Só tive um pouco de azar.

- Eu... Eu a desculpo. _ Sura por fim se manifestou, fazendo todos a encararem. Mushin tinha o braço sobre os ombros da esposa. Os olhos de ambos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Eles pareciam ainda bem tensos _ Por tudo o que ouvimos hoje, tenho que concordar com meu filho. Foi ele assim como poderia ter sido com qualquer um. E pelo pouco que Miroke se lembrava e comentou comigo, poderia ter sido Inuyasha. Miroke o salvou e isso só me faz ter ainda mais orgulho do meu menino. _ concluiu, lançando um olhar doce a Miroke.

- Eu também não tenho que acusar a Rin. _ Mushin concordou com a esposa _ Foi um acidente e como Miroke acha que ela não o causou de forma proposital, eu concordo com ele. _ pausou, beijando a esposa de leve na bochecha _ Vamos indo, meu bem? Acho que não temos mais nada a fazer por aqui.

- Sim. _ Sura concordou, saindo do quarto com o marido.

Sango ficou observando-os. Ela sempre achou Mushin e Miroke muito parecidos e só agora percebia o quanto. E não era só na aparência física (por que os dois eram idênticos, só diferenciando que Mushin era mais velho e tinha um pequeno bigode embaixo do nariz), mas principalmente na personalidade. E foi obrigada a concordar com eles. Forçando-se a olhar diretamente para Rin, ela disse com dificuldade.

- Me desculpe, Rin. _ hesitou _ Eu realmente não queria acusá-la. Não depois de ouvir toda essa história.

- Eu entendo. _ Rin garantiu _ Eu mesma tenho dificuldade para aceitar o que fiz. Porque eu fiz, Sessy. _ ela emendou, antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, ao notar a cara feia dele _ Por mais que tenha sido um acidente, era eu quem estava dirigindo. Tenho uma parcela de culpa, mesmo que pequena.

- O que me faz lembrar que eu te devo desculpas a você também, Sesshoumaru. _ Sango virou-se para ele _ Por te acusar de forma tão agressiva.

- Eu também te devo desculpas, cara. _ Kouga comentou _ Não fui tão agressivo quanto Inuyasha e Sango, mas também não fui tão amigável quanto Miroke.

- Desculpe. _ Ayame completou _ Eu já me aproximei dos meninos quando tudo tinha acontecido, então acabei te acusando também, mesmo não tendo falado abertamente.

Sesshoumaru apenas grunhiou , e eles interpretaram que ele aceitava suas desculpas.

- Bom, já que está tudo resolvido, acho que podemos voltar para a sala. _ Inuyasha anunciou, já puxando Agome pela mão _ O resto do pessoal deve estar estranhando a nossa demora.

- Um momento aí, fedelho! _ a voz fria de Sesshoumaru chamou a atenção dele.

- Que é? _ Inuyasha retrucou.

- Por um acaso não está se esquecendo de nada? _ Sesshoumaru questionou.

- Hum... Não sei ao certo... _ Inuyasha enrolou.

Sesshoumaru olhou feio para ele, acompanhado pelos outros.

- Ok. _ hesitou por um instante, e depois disse tão rápido e baixo que todos só entenderam um "mdscpe".

- Como? _ Sesshoumaru quis confirmar _ Dá para falar em uma língua que eu entenda?

- Me desculpe, porra! _ Inuyasha grunhiu, irritado.

- Inuyasha! _ Agome ralhou.

- Que é? Eu disse "me desculpe", não disse? _ ele justificou _ Agora vamos. _ concluiu, puxando Agome pela mão, que lançou um olhar de desculpas para os outros antes de sumir pela porta atrás deles.

- Esse pentelho não vai crescer nunca. _ Sesshoumaru grunhiu e saiu também, acompanhado por Rin.

Ayame ia se encaminhando pela porta quando Sango a interrompeu. Ayame a encarou, tentando entender a atitude da amiga.

- Eu prometi a mim mesma não interferir nisso, mas vocês precisam conversar. _ e não dizendo mais nada, puxou o namorado para fora do quarto, deixando-a sozinha com Kouga.

Ayame ficou estacada no lugar. Primeiro, porque não podia acreditar que Sango a tinha deixado sozinha com Kouga no quarto. Segundo, por que se lembrava muito bem do que tinha acontecido na última vez em que tinham ficados sozinhos em um quarto. E terceiro... É que para seu desespero, uma parte dela queria muito que isso acontecesse de novo.

Ela arfou quando sentiu que Kouga a abraçava forte por trás. Cada parte de seu corpo conectado ao dela. Em outros tempos isso teria deixado sem graça. Mas ela e Kouga já eram íntimos demais para ela ainda se preocupar com esses pequenos detalhes.

- Senti sua falta. _ ele disse baixinho. E Ayame percebeu que não havia nada mais em sua voz. Não havia malícia, sensualidade, ironia. Nada. Só uma grande e sincera saudade dela que ela própria sentia.

Mas isso a fez conseguir reagir.

- Diga só por você. _ ela retrucou, ainda sem forças para se afastar _ Eu não senti nem um pouco a sua falta.

Kouga riu de leve.

- Mentirosa. _ ele disse, com uma leve malícia em sua voz _ Eu sei que sentiu, tanto quanto eu senti de você. _ e de repente toda a malícia foi novamente dissipada.

- Ah, é? E como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Porque nós nos amamos. _ ele respondeu. Simples assim. Poderia ter dito "porque você me ama" e soar arrogante como sempre, mas não. Novamente ele estava falando sério. O que só a machucou ainda mais.

Afinal, como Kouga podia ser tão contraditório? Como podia dizer que se amavam de forma tão doce e sincera e ao mesmo tempo ser tão... Cachorro?

- E-Eu não tenho que ficar te ouvindo... _ ela disse, conseguindo se afastar dele finalmente _ Seu cachorro! _ tentou gritar, mas a voz saiu rouca e ressentida.

- Ayame, eu consegui a prova. _ Kouga disse, feliz e apanhou do bolso o pen drive que carregava consigo desde a invasão na casa de Lina. _ Olha.

- Uau. _ ela soltou, irônica _ Um pen drive.

Kouga esforçou-se para não revirar os olhos. Puxando-a pela mão, obrigou-a a sentar-se na cama, que ficava próxima à mesa do computador de Sango. Ayame não sentiu-se a vontade com aquilo.

- Kouga, já deu. _ ela tentou se levantar, mas ele a impediu, fazendo-a sentar-se novamente _ Se você pensa que é só me arrastar para uma cama que eu...

- Você tem que ver isso. _ ele a interrompeu, voltando-se para o computador.

Ayame bufou, contrariada, mas não tentou mais se levantar. Em algum lugar no fundo de seu coração ela queria realmente acreditar que Kouga era inocente. Principalmente depois de algumas coisas que suspeitava... Pombas, por mais que não admitisse, ela queria muito poder se acertar com ele.

Kouga abriu o pen drive e lá estava o vídeo. _Aquele_ vídeo que tinha arruinado com seu relacionamento. Aquilo fez seu estômago embrulhar mais do que já estava.

- Você não vai me obrigar a isso de novo, vai? _ ela não conseguiu segurar a pergunta. O mundo girava, e não era uma força de expressão. Ela se sentia muito tonta de verdade e queria poder sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- É claro que não. _ ele disse, sério. _ Eu nunca faria isso com você.

- Então... Posso saber o porque de tudo isso?

- Veja isso. _ Kouga apontou para o ícone do vídeo.

- Não preciso ver nada! _ ela atirou, voltando a se levantar _ É você com aquela vadia da Lina. É a prova da sua traição!

- Não! _ ele a segurou, obrigando-a a olhar diretamente para o ícone que (felizmente) mostrava uma cama vazia.

Ao lado do ícone, haviam algumas informações escritas, como o nome do vídeo, o tamanho e tipo e a data e hora de filmagem. Ayame estremeceu.

- Esse... Foi o dia da festa de Sango. _ ela balbuciou.

- Exatamente. _ Kouga disse, triunfante _ Esse foi o dia verdadeiro da gravação. Lina de alguma forma conseguiu seu e-mail e criou uma falsa nota de notícia. Se você prestar atenção, não saiu em mais nenhum lugar sobre isso.

- Eu não fico procurando notícias sobre ela para saber! _ Ayame gritou, embora isso fosse parcialmente verdade, já que ela tinha buscado em uma ou duas fontes depois de ver o vídeo, sem que ninguém soubesse é claro, e não tinha encontrado mesmo nada.

- Ela mandou direto para você. Ela queria nos separar. _ Kouga insistiu _ E nós não estávamos namorando na época.

- Mas tínhamos acabado de ficar... _ Ayame lembrou.

- E eu era um babaca! _ Kouga anunciou, descontrolado. Como poderia fazê-la entender. _ Eu me dei conta do que sentia realmente naquele dia. Mas por ser um cretino de nascença, acabei te ofendendo e não soube lidar com isso. Então, enchi a cara. Lina se aproveitou do meu estado e como nunca fui de negar fogo para mulher nenhuma, acabei cedendo a ela. _ pausou, respirando fundo _ Ok. Admito que foi um erro idiota. E por mais que isso te deixe irritada, nós tínhamos nos beijado e só. Na minha cabeça, eu ainda não tinha um compromisso sério com você. Eu nunca fui comprometido com ninguém antes. Mas desde que começamos a namorar, eu nunca mais olhei para ninguém, Ayame. Só tinha olhos para você.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, processando aquelas palavras. É claro que Ayame ainda ficava incomodada com o fato de Kouga ter dormido com outra logo depois de beijá-la na festa. Mas por outro lado, ela não poderia cobrá-lo de agir assim, já que era a única forma de agir que ele conhecia. Ela tinha sido a primeira namorada dele, assim como ele tinha sido o primeiro namoro realmente sério dela.

- Se eu não tivesse sido um imbecil com você naquele dia _ Kouga continuou _ teria sido com você. Por que em minha cabeça eu já era seu. Mas eu fui um estúpido, te deixei triste e acabei fazendo uma besteira atrás da outra. Se eu tivesse tido mais tato, estaríamos juntos desde aquele dia.

Céus, como aquilo era difícil! Ela estava muito sensível aquelas palavras. Kouga estava sendo absolutamente sincero, não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso. E tinha também aquela data e hora do vídeo...

- Como eu posso saber se você não alterou isso? _ ela questionou, ainda querendo manter distância, mas nem ela mesma acreditando muito no que dizia.

- Querida, a data e hora de gravação de algo é uma coisa que não pode ser mudada. A não ser é claro que você seja um hacker genial ou possa contratar um. _ ele sorriu torto _ Como eu não tenho tanta grana, teria que ser eu mesmo a fazer isso. E eu sei tanto de mexer com computadores quanto de trocar fraldas de bebê. _ riu abertamente dessa vez.

Isso era a confirmação que ela precisava. Deixando o orgulho de lado, Ayame correu para os braços de Kouga, puxando seus lábios para si.

* * *

><p>- Será que aqueles dois se acertaram? _ Miroke comentou casualmente.<p>

Os dois tinham dado um tempo da multidão de visitas e tinham conseguido encontrar um espaço tranquilo na frente da casa. Estavam sentados próximos ao portão de entrada.

- Eu espero mesmo que sim. _ Sango disse, encostando-se mais ao namorado, e acariciando Kirara de leve. A gatinha, que tinha ficado sem ninho com tanta gente na casa, agora ronronava feliz no colo de Sango _ Odeio ver pessoas que se amam brigadas daquele jeito.

- É por que você é uma pessoa muito doce e pensa nos outros. _ ele comentou, cheio de carinho, beijando-a de leve na bochecha.

Nessa hora, alguém pigarreou, fazendo-os levantar os olhos.

- Viemos porque estávamos preocupados com você, mas pelo jeito você está melhor do que pensamos. _ Hakkaku brincou, sendo acompanhado na risada por Ryoga.

- É bom ver vocês também. _ Miroke comentou.

- E aí, como você está? _ Ryoga quis saber.

- Melhorando. _ Miroke sorriu _ Foi menos sério do que parecia. Vou tirar essa faixa em alguns dias.

- Que bom. _ Ryoga soltou, sincero.

- A Ayame está aqui também? _ Hakkaku quis saber, fazendo Sango se lembrar que ele e sua amiga tinham ficado.

- Ah... _ S-Sim. _ ela gaguejou _ Mas não a vejo a um tempo. _ disse _ Deve ter saído para respirar um pouco. A casa está tão cheia. O que me lembra que não os convidei para entrar. _ ela sorriu _ Querem entrar e comer alguma coisa? Minha mãe preparou alguns petiscos para as visitas de Miroke.

- Não será muito incômodo? _ Ryoga questionou, o que a fez observá-lo melhor. Ela sempre gostou do Kitty´s, mas nunca tinha reparado verdadeiramente em Ryoga. Estava surpresa que um cara tão sexy e com fama de conquistador pudesse soar tímido e inseguro. Uma contradição até bem interessante... Se ela não fosse profundamente louca por Miroke.

- Acho melhor vocês entrarem logo. _ Miroke interrompeu seus pensamentos _ Nazumi é uma cozinheira de mão cheia. Vão acabar ficando sem nada.

* * *

><p>Os dois ainda estavam colados um ao outro e deitados sobre a cama, mas ainda não tinham passado do ponto de nenhuma forma, quando Ayame obrigou-se a se separar dele.<p>

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui ou vamos acabar desrespeitando o quarto de Sango. _ ela comentou, corada.

- Não acho que ela vá se importar. _ Kouga garantiu, tentando sem sucesso puxá-la de volta para si.

- Mas eu vou. _ Ayame concluiu, sentando-se na cama _ E além do mais, temos algo mais para conversar.

Kouga não gostou daquilo, mas não tentou discutir. Tinham acabado de fazer as pazes, não queria brigar de novo com ela. Imitando a namorada, ele sentou-se na cama também.

- Pode falar.

- Bom, é que eu... _ ela hesitou _ ... eu realmente saí com Hakkaku ontem e nós... Nós ficamos.

Aquilo tinha sido como engolir arame farpado para Kouga, mas ele aguentou firme, não deixando transparecer nada. A não ser pelo fato de suas mãos estarem pressionando com uma força maior do que o necessário os lençóis de Sango, mas isso Ayame não chegou a perceber.

Ela continuava encarando-o, esperando pacientemente por uma reação. Kouga teve que admirar a coragem de Ayame. Muitas outras garotas teriam simplesmente deixado de comentar com seu namorado algo que tinha acontecido enquanto estavam separados só para não arrumar confusão com ele. Mas não a sua Ayame. Ela não. Ela tinha erguido a cabeça e sido totalmente franca com ele, e agora esperava pela sua reação negativa como uma guerreira valente que era. Mas essa reação nunca viria por que essa atitude dela só o fazia querê-la ainda mais.

- Isso não tem importância. _ ele garantiu _ Aconteceu quando nós não estávamos juntos. Você cometeu um erro assim como eu. Apenas se deixou levar pela situação, e ponto final. Estamos quites.

- Me desculpe! _ ela pediu _ Eu estava tão irritada e Hakkaku foi tão aberto, tão doce... Eu nem pensei. Quando vi, já tinha feito.

- Como eu disse, apenas se deixou levar. _ ele respondeu, ainda se segurando ao máximo _ Já foi. Não importa mais.

- Tem mais. _ Ayame continuou _ Ele me pediu em namoro.

Ok. Isso não desceu tão fácil e tão pouco foi mais fácil de segurar.

- Como? _ ele quis confirmar o que tinha ouvido _ Menos de uma semana depois de terminarmos?

- É-é... _ ela gaguejou _ Ele disse que me amava desde que me viu na festa e que só estava esperando uma chance de ficar comigo.

- Aquele filho de uma... _ ele começou, mas segurar a língua _ Então... Agora não podemos ficar juntos por que você tem um namorado, é isso?

- Não! _ Ayame garantiu _ E-eu não aceitei. Estava ainda muito arrasada pela nossa briga para pensar em entrar em outro relacionamento.

Kouga sentiu vontade de beijar Ayame. E de fato fez isso. Quando se separaram, Ayame continuou:

- Mas ele me disse que iria esperar as coisas se acertarem na minha vida. Que iria dar o tempo que eu precisava e me deixou seus contatos para o caso disso acontecer durante suas turnês.

- Prevenido ele, não? _ Kouga ironizou.

- É... _ Ayame teve que sorrir _ Mas agora eu tenho que falar com ele. Dizer que ele está livre para conhecer alguém legal que goste mesmo dele, assim como eu gosto de você.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de Kouga puxá-la num outro abraço de urso.

- Ayame, nunca mais me deixe! _ ele implorou _ Não sei mais o que é viver sem você comigo.

- Não vou, eu prometo. _ ela garantiu e depois hesitou mais uma vez _ Ainda tem mais uma coisa.

- Mais ainda? _ Kouga questionou, não podendo mais segurar a frustração.

- Não tem nada a ver com ontem, é só... Bem, eu...

Nessa hora alguém bateu na port voz de Sango apareceu em seguida.

_- Posso entrar?_

Os dois riram. Com certeza ela tinha pensando que eles estavam fazendo qualquer coisa menos conversar.

- Pode. _ Ayame respondeu e a moça surgiu em seguida.

- Me desculpem. _ ela pediu, levemente corada _ Interrompo?

- Não. Estávamos só conversando. _ ela garantiu _ Acertando as coisas. _ apertou de leve a mão de Kouga _ Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. É só que Hakkaku e Ryoga vieram visitar Miroke e Hakkaku já perguntou por você algumas vezes, então...

- Ok, já entendi. _ suspirou, lançando um último olhar para Kouga antes de se levantar da cama _ Eu vou lá falar com ele.

* * *

><p>Ayame atravessou cada cômodo da casa de Sango, desviando-se com cuidado de cada pessoa que encontrava. Ela conseguiu avistar Ryoga dando atenção a algumas primas de Miroke. Elas deviam ter chegado enquanto estava no quarto com Kouga e davam risadinhas bobas em volta do astro. Nazumi, Mitsune e Sura estavam se revezando em preparar guloseimas para as visitas de Miroke enquanto seus maridos as mantinham entretidas.<p>

Mas Hakkaku não se encontrava em lugar nenhum.

- "Ele deve estar lá fora." _ ela pensou, seguindo sua linha de raciocínio e indo para o quintal.

Confirmando seu pensamento ele estava mesmo lá. Mas com um par de braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Hakkaku! _ ela exclamou, fazendo os dois pularem. Não estava realmente enciumada, mas puxa vida. Eles tinha ficado na noite anterior e ele prometera esperar por ela! Podia pelo menos respeitar um prazo de alguns dias ou algo assim. E ela se sentindo toda culpada por ter beijado Kouga... Mas isso era só um detalhe.

- Ayame! Que susto. _ ele disse, pondo a mão no peito para confirmar. _ Nem vi você voltar da rua.

- Pensei que ia esperar por mim. _ ela ironizou, ignorando o comentário e esperando pela resposta dele.

- Como? _ ele e a garota disseram juntos. Ayame a reconheceu como a filha de um dos vizinhos. Até onde sabia, ela também já tinha ficado com Miroke nos tempos dele de solteiro.

- Sim, eu disse que esperaria por você. E disse também que amava você. _ ele respondeu, sem se deixar abalar.

- Mas você disse que gostava de mim e que me achava gostosa! _ a menina reclamou, fazendo-o rir e acariciar seu rosto.

- E você é, querida. _ ele garantiu _ Gostosa pra caramba.

Ayame estava enojada. Esse era aquele mesmo Hakkaku de antes?

- Mas você é boa pra dar uns pegas e só. _ e virou-se para Ayame _ Meu coração é seu.

- Oh, estou comovida. _ Ayame retrucou _ Você me ama. Vai me esperar. E no dia seguinte, enfia a língua na boca da primeira que aparece!

- Eu disse que iria esperar para namorar você. Nunca disse que ficaria na seca enquanto isso. _ ele respondeu, com uma carranca arrogante.

- Ok. Eu realmente não ouvi isso. _ ela disse _ E quer saber? Que se dane! Eu nunca gostei realmente de você, mesmo. Nem quando era fã da banda. Ryoga sempre foi meu preferido. Eu sempre te achei um mané. Um gatinho, isso certo. Mas um mané.

- Mas bem que você adorou quando esse mané aqui te encheu de chupões! _ ele atirou.

Aquilo causou um tremor em Ayame e não foi no bom sentido.

- Aquilo foi um tremendo erro. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando fiquei com você.

- Devia dizer o mesmo de seu querido Kouga. _ ele provocou _ Afinal, ele também não transou com Lina namorando com você?

- Não! _ ela gritou _ Isso aconteceu no dia da festa, antes de começarmos a namorar!

- Mas vocês não tinham ficado também naquele dia? O que nos torna não tão diferentes assim, concorda?

- Não, não concordo! _ Ayame teimou. Seus olhos estavam turvos e suas bochechas mais vermelhas que seus cabelos _ Porque diferente de você, Kouga não tinha me prometido nada! E quando prometeu, ele cumpriu. _ ela começou a se afastar, mas deu meia volta, sorrindo superior _ O que me lembra de dizer que eu não estava na rua. Estava no quarto. Sozinha com Kouga. Enchendo a sua cabeça de belos chifres. Porque eu sim, Hakkaku, considerei te dar uma chance. _Considerei_ apenas. Porque agora eu vejo que você nunca mereceu isso.

Concluindo isso ela entrou na casa, antes que pudesse ouvir mais algum absurdo de Hakkakku.

* * *

><p>Ao final do dia, o pessoal começou a ir embora, restando apenas na casa os melhores amigos de Miroke e seus pais. Ayame tinha conseguido arrastar os pais para o quarto e mostrar o vídeo a eles. Embora relutantes, eles acabaram aceitando que Ayame e ele tinham voltado a namorar, embora o senhor Okami ainda não entendia bem o fato de eles terem se beijado na festa e não terem assumido compromisso naquele dia.<p>

Foi nessa hora que o telefone tocou. Nazumi foi atender na cozinha. Minutos depois ela voltou, com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

- Tudo bem, mamãe? _ Sango quis saber.

- Era seu tio, Siwon. _ ela disse, e todos ficaram atentos. Ele era o responsável pelo caso de Miroke. _ Disse que tem novidades.

- Novidades? _ Miroke indagou.

- Sim. Do caso da bomba. _ ela explicou, sem necessidade _ Parece que... Surgiu uma testemunha.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>E a história se aproxima do fim, meu povo!<br>**

**E essa agora. Quem será essa tal testemunha?**

**Não percam os próximos episódios de Com Os Olhos Do Amor!**


	33. A Testemunha

**Capítulo 32**

"**A Testemunha"**

Todos quiseram correr para a delegacia assim que Siwon telefonou, mas ele pediu que fossem no dia seguinte pela amanhã, devido a algumas circunstâncias especiais. Portanto, mal passava das sete quando uma grande turma estava reunida na sala de espera da delegacia.

O cômodo não era muito grande, não muito maior que a sala da casa de Miroke, mas tinha uns dois sofás confortáveis, apesar de claramente precisarem de reparos com rasgos no estofamento aqui e ali, um bebedouro e um balcão com um recepcionista carrancudo.

- Desculpem a demora. _ Siwon surgiu, cerca de vinte minutos depois da chegada deles _ A noite foi um tanto agitada. _ passou os olhos por todos na sala _ Confesso que não esperava tanta gente aqui.

Ayame e Agome não puderam esconder um suspiro longo. Afinal, titio Siwon era um homem de tirar o fôlego. Tinha 28 anos, cabelos negros, porte físico invejável e um charme explícito. Sango estava acostumada com as meninas sempre suspirando por ele. As meninas já o tinham visto em sua festa de aniversário, mas a reação era sempre inevitável.

- Irmão! _ Yesung foi o primeiro a cumprimenta-lo _ Desculpe pela bagunça. Mas todos nós quisermos vir assim que soubemos. Esses você já conhece, são os pais de Miroke _ apontou para Sura e Mushin, que demonstravam aflição _ Sango, como sabe, é sua namorada e os outros são amigos queridos. Ninguém quis ficar de fora.

- Entendi... _ Siwon respondeu _ ... Mas infelizmente não poderão entrar todos _ eles começaram a protestar, mas Siwon os interrompeu _ Sinto muito. A sala é minúscula e temo que possa assustar a testemunha. Poderão vir somente Miroke e sua família. _ Sango o olhou, implorando _ Ok, Sango você pode vir também.

- Obrigada! _ ela exclamou, abraçando o tio, que ficou sem graça.

- Ok. _ pigarreou _ Vamos indo.

Os quatro o seguiram, enquanto os outros, com excessão de Ayame, sentavam-se resignados. Ayame virou-se para Kouga.

- Kouga, eu posso falar com você? _ ela pediu.

- Mas agora? _ ele espantou-se.

- É importante. _ ela ressaltou.

Concordando com a cabeça ele se levantou, juntando-se a ela.

- Não vamos demorar. _ ela assegurou aos outros _ Só precisamos conversar um minuto.

- Tudo bem. _ Agome concordou, sabendo do que se tratava.

Os dois saíram da delegacia em seguida.

* * *

><p>Como Siwon havia adiantado, sua sala era realmente minúscula, tendo espaço apenas para sua mesa e cadeira de trabalho, um velho arquivo e um ventilador de chão. No canto próximo à única janela da sala encontrava-se uma jovem moça um óbvio estágio de final de gestação. Sango ofegou quando ela se virou para eles.<p>

- Essa aqui é a senhorita Shima Dono. _ Siwon explicou _ Ela nos disse coisas interessantes a respeito do que aconteceu com Miroke.

- Nós... Já nos conhecemos... _ Shima baixou os olhos, envergonhada. Sango estava sem palavras. Não a via a anos, mas ela continuava linda, apesar de deixar claro que já tinha sofrido muito na vida. Seus olhos continham olheiras fundas. Seu corpo era coberto por roupas largas, como se quisesse esconder algo. Não parecia em nada com a menina alegre e cheia de si que Sango se lembrava. _ Como vão?

- Estamos bem... Na medida do possível. _ Sango respondeu, encontrando a voz com dificuldade.

- Eu soube do seu acidente na época, Miroke. Mas não tínhamos mais contato. Eu senti muito por você. _ ela comentou.

- Isso já é algo superado. _ ele garantiu _ Mas fico grato pela sua atenção.

- Vejo que está grávida, Shima. _ Sango comentou, fazendo Miroke espantar-se um pouco _ Você está casada?

- Não... _ Shima baixou os olhos, ainda mais sem graça.

- Oh, me desculpe a intromissão. _ Sango pediu sincera _ Então... Quem...

- Pelo o que a senhorita Shima nos relatou, o pai da criança é alguém com quem ela conviveu por um bom tempo, mas que se mostrou violento e possessivo. Essa mesma pessoa conviveu com você, Sango. E pelo o que ela nos contou, atentou contra a vida de Miroke.

Todos ofegaram. Sango foi a primeira falar.

- Kuranosuke...

* * *

><p>- Isso... Isso é sério?... _ o papel nas mãos de Kouga tremia.<p>

- Sim. _ Ayame sorriu de leve _ Eu já estava desconfiada por algumas coisas que eu vinha sentindo então fiz o exame a alguns dias... Peguei o resultado ontem. Eu ia te contar durante a nossa conversa no quarto, mas acabei não tendo oportunidade.

Kouga baixou os olhos.

- Hakkaku deve estar feliz.

- Hein? _ Ayame ficou sem entender _ O que aquele traste tem a ver com a conversa?

- Bom... Um filho é sempre uma grande notícia.

- Um fi... Você ac... _ quando entendeu o que Kouga estava pensando, Ayame caiu na gargalhada.

- Que é? _ Kouga atirou, irritado _ Não vejo qual é a graça.

- A graça é que você é um tonto! _ lágrimas saíram dos seus olhos _ Kouga, acha mesmo que o filho é dele?

- Você me disse que ficou com ele! _ ele atirou, magoado _ É natural que eu pense isso!

- Minha nossa, só agora me lembrei como a idéia de "ficar" é diferente para você e para mim... _ ela ponderou _ ... Kouga, o que rolou entre Hakkaku e eu foi só um beijo. Nós não dormimos juntos.

- Não?... _ Kouga ficou mudo.

- Não. E mesmo que tivessemos dormido, acha mesmo que poucos dias são suficientes para eu ter sintomas de gravidez? Não seja bobo. _ ela lhe deu um beijo leve e acariciou seu rosto _ Esse bebê é seu.

- Mas... Mas nós sempre tomamos cuidado...

- Não na primeira vez. _ ela lembrou.

Kouga ficou estático por alguns segundos, puxando as lembranças... Para em seguida beijá-la com paixão e girá-la no ar, fazendo-a rir de novo.

- Eu vou ser pai! _ ele gritou, para quem quisesse ouvir.

* * *

><p>... Então foi mesmo ele?<p>

- Sim... _ Shima revelou _ Nós começamos a namorar em uma viagem a alguns meses atrás e desde então ficamos juntos. Até poucos dias atrás quando eu saí de casa.

- Quando reencontramos Kuranosuke ele disse mesmo que tinha acabado de voltar de uma temporada fora da cidade. Quer dizer que ele esteve com você todo esse tempo? Mesmo estando comigo? _ Sango constatou, enojada.

- Sim. _ Shima respondeu _ Ele dizia a você que ia trabalhar para ir me encontrar.

Sango ficou em choque.

- Bem que eu achava estranho ele sempre te deixar sozinha nos fins de semana. _ Miroke comentou _ Agora você não tem mais que se sentir tão culpada... _ ele deixou o comentário no ar, dando um sorriso torto para ela. Ela ficou sem graça por que ambos sabiam o que eles faziam enquanto Kuranosuke "trabalhava".

- Eu odiava essa situação! _ Shima desabafou _ Afinal, eu era a namorada dele, mas mesmo depois de descobrir que estava grávida, ele continuou me tratando como "a outra" quando eu era a oficial. Cheguei a te odiar, Sango, por tirá-lo de mim. Tínhamos brigas constantes. Ele se tornava... Violento...

Shima estremeceu. Esse último comentário foi suficiente para que Sango descobrisse o que Shima tentava tanto esconder com as roupas largas.

- Ele te batia! _ ela exclamou, fazendo todos na sala se sobressaltarem _ Ele te espancava sempre, por isso as roupas largas. Você tenta esconder as marcas.

Shima balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Shima, isso é cruel! Porque nunca o denunciou? _ Miroke quis saber.

- Eu tinha medo! _ Shima exclamou _ Kuranosuke me ameaçava constantemente. Foi o mesmo quando descobri da bomba. Eu tentei impedí-lo de todas as formas possíveis, mas ele me bateu mais ainda e disse que se eu contasse para alguém ele me mataria! Eu não acreditava que ele fosse mesmo tentar matar Miroke, fiquei chocada quando o fez, foi quando fugi de casa e fui para a casa de uma antiga amiga. Ela me convenceu a denunciar o crime.

Todos estavam chocados com as revelações da garota. Tremedo muito, ela se jogou na cadeira, chorando convulsivamente.

- Shima, já chega. _ Sango correu para ela, abraçando-a _ Você já sofreu demais.

- E tudo o que nos disse será suficiente para por o crápula na cadeia. _ Siwon comentou _ Você foi muito corajosa, senhorita. Pode estar certa que faremos todo o possível para que nada aconteça a você ou ao seu bebê.

- O-Obrigada. _ ela gaguejou, apertando-se ainda mais a Sango _ Sango, eu posso te pedir um favor?

- Sim, claro. _ Sango respondeu, fazendo Shima olhá-la com seriedade.

- Se algo acontecer comigo...

- Nada vai acontecer! _ Sango garantiu.

- SE acontecer... _ Shima insistiu _ Você cuidará do meu filho?

Todos ficaram paralizados. Sango olhou para Miroke que lhe deu um sorriso confiante.

- Kuranosuke sempre me falava de você. No quanto era boa, doce e responsável. Isso me irritava na época, mas hoje vejo que isso são boas qualidades. Eu temo pela minha vida. Não é que não confia na polícia, mas conheço bem Kuranosuke. Se algo acontecer, quero ter certeza de que meu bebê estará bem.

- Mas, Shima... Eu ainda sou solteira. Moro com meus pais. Por que eu?

- Eu confio em você. _ ela respondeu simplesmente _ Não tenho um motivo claro, mas confio totalmente que você e Miroke juntos serão bons guardiões.

- E depois... _ Miroke aproximou-se delas _ Quanto a ser solteira, isso é um problema que poderemos resolver muito facilmente, querida. _ ele riu torto.

- Miroke... _ Sango virou os olhos, mas não pôde evitar sorrir, olhando seriamente para Shima em seguida _ Se é isso o que deseja, Shima, eu o farei por você.

- Obrigada! _ Shima disse, abraçando-se novamente à Sango. O clima na sala ficou mais leve depois disso.

* * *

><p>Kouga e Ayame tinham conversado com o pessoal que os esperava, avisando que saíram para comemorar as boas novas, pedindo por notícias de Miroke e os outros assim que possível. Também deixaram na delegacia o pen drive que provava as armações de Lina para que o boletim de ocorrência fosse seguida tinham ido ao clube onde os meninos treinavam natação para que Kouga conversasse com o técnico pedindo um dia de folga, pois queria passá-lo com sua futura esposa.<p>

Agora estavam sentados em uma mureta próxima ao clube, e conversavam enquanto tomavam um sorvete.

- Ora... Ora... Se não são os dois pombinhos. _ Hakkaku aproximou-se deles, fazendo-os encararem-no.

- É raro te ver por aqui. _ Kouga comentou _ Anda pegando alguma das atletas?

- Meu motivo não é tão interessante. _ Hakkaku deu de ombros _ Apenas vim ver o treino do meu irmão. Terminou a alguns minutos. Ele já deve estar saindo.

- E o que nós temos a ver com isso mesmo? _ Ayame quis saber.

- Absolutamente nada. _ ele respondeu _ Apenas te vi do outro lado da rua e quis da um alô.

- Alô. _ Kouga retrucou _ Agora já pode ir embora.

- Que grosseria, Kouga. _ Hakkaku provocou _ Somos velhos amigos e você me trata assim? Até dividimos a mesma mulher...

- Como é que é? _ Kouga levantou-se em um pulo, agarrando o outro pelo colarinho _ Repita uma coisas dessas e você morre, desgraçado!

- E ela gostou, não gostou Ayame? _ ele continuava provocando _ Ela bem que justificou o vermelho dos cabelos. É uma ruiva quente...

Kouga o socou derrubando-o no chão. Os dois começaram uma briga violenta, deixando Ayame apavorada.

- Parem com isso! PAREM! _ ela gritava, atraindo a atenção de quem passava em volta.

No meio da confusão, um estampido seco se ouviu, sobressaltando a todos.

Kouga caiu de lado, com muito sangue escorrendo dele...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>KYAH! Depois de meses sumida eu volto com uma cena dessas...<strong>

**É só para estimular vocês a não me abandonarem (eu sou má muá muá muá).**

**Desculpem o sumiço, gente, é que eu continuo com o problema no braço e tenho uma fan page para cuidar agora (FACEBOOK: Super Junior E Shinee Amor Eterno). Não posso ficar muito no pc, mas em momento algum esqueci de vocês. Eu juro que vou terminar essa fic.**

**Espero que tenham gostado no capítulo.**

**Beijos a todos!**


	34. Sustos

**Capítulo 33**

"**Sustos"**

- KOUGA! _ o berro desesperado de Ayame chamou a atenção de todos que passavam, aumentando mais ainda o movimento em torno deles, mas ela não se importou ou sequer notou nada disso. Tudo o que via era o rapaz caído diante de si e o sangue que saía do seu braço esquerdo.

Os sorvetes ainda jaziam onde haviam caído no início da briga de Kouga com Hakkaku, totalmente esquecidos. Em volta, a conversa era geral:

- O que aconteceu?

- Será que foi acidente? Atropelamento?

- Não, parece que foi um tiro.

- Tiro?! Que horror!

- Essa cidade está cada vez mais violenta...

- Não posso mais deixar meus filhos na rua...

- O que será que causou isso? Será briga de gangues ou coisa assim?

- Oh, meu Deus! Tráfico de drogas!

- Não sejam burros! Não estão reconhecendo o moço? É aquele da equipe de natação.

- Ah, é! Aquela equipe que venceu. Me lembro dele agora.

- Coitadinho, um rapaz tão esforçado.

- Quem fez isso? Alguém sabe?

- Eu não vi nada.

- Eu vi ele e aquele outro brigando.

- Será que foi ele?

- Não. Se fosse já teria fugido.

- Eu vi alguém correndo para os lados da avenida principal, mas não consegui identificar.

- Covarde! Atira depois foge.

- Espera aí... Aquele não é o menino daquela banda... Aquela famosa que estava na cidade?

- Kitty´s?

- Isso mesmo. Minha filha adora.

- É ele mesmo. Isso vai acabar atraindo a atenção da mídia.

- Vamos sair na TV!

- Alguém já chamou uma ambulância?

- Já liguei, estarão aqui logo.

- E a polícia?

- Estou ligando agora.

- Kouga! Kouga! _ Ayame continuava chamando, embora Kouga não tivesse perdido a consciência. Estava apenas muito quieto, segurando o braço machucado com força.

- Calma. Estou bem. _ ele conseguiu dizer por fim, com voz rouca de dor _ Foi só de raspão.

- Ah, que bom. _ ela agradeceu, enquanto o ajudava a se levantar junto com Hakkaku que até então estava parado em estado de choque.

- Você está bem, cara? _ Hakkaku quis saber, sinceramente preocupado.

- Está preocupadinho comigo agora? _ Kouga ironizou. Ayame respirou aliviada. Se ele podia ser irônico é sinal de que estava bem. _ Que surpresa! Pensei que me odiasse.

- Não seja idiota! Você me irrita e constantemente brigamos, mas isso não significa que eu quero você morto!

- Está certo... _ ele admitiu, a contra gosto _... Acredito em você.

A ambulância chegou cinco minutos depois, levando Kouga ao hospital. A polícia foi avisada para onde seguiriam, encontrando com eles lá para pedir informações para a investigação. Seus amigos e familiares também foram avisados e correram para lá assim que possível.

Depois de todos os exames feitos, descobriu-se que apesar de fundo, o ferimento não era fatal e assim que foi tratado, Kouga foi liberado.

- Que bom que não foi nada grave. _ o pai de Kouga comentou _ Estava preocupado.

- Fiquei tão assustada! _ Ayame disse, abraçando-se ao braço bom do namorado.

- Não fique assim, minha linda. Não fará bem para você nem ao bebê. _ Kouga disse, cheio de ternura.

- Bebê? _ Makoto olhou para o lado deles, surpreso. Na confusão, Kouga tinha esquecido de contar ao pai as boas novas.

- Parabéns, Makoto. _ ele brincou _ Você vai ser vovô.

Após um segundo estático, Makoto jogou-se nos braços do filho, abraçando-o com força. Sango percebeu que os pais de Ayame não pareceram surpresos com a notícia, então era provável que Ayame já tivesse conversado com eles.

- Onde está Hakkaku? _ Inuyasha olhou em volta, questionando.

- Ele teve que ir para casa assim que soube que Kouga estava bem. _ Agome explicou _ Em parte porque tinha que arrumar as coisas para voltar a trabalhar e em parte por que estava causando um reboliço entre as fãs do Kitty´s que estavam no hospital. _ tentou segurar um risinho baixo sem sucesso, fazendo Inuyasha resmungar um pouco.

- Mas quem será que fez isso? _ Miroke pensou, consigo mesmo.

- Ainda não sabemos. O covarde atirou pelas costas. _ Makoto soltou, irritado.

- Tenho certeza que meu tio resolverá esse caso bem rápido. Ele é ótimo em seu trabalho.

Após tudo tranqüilizado, todos decidiram sair para comer em algum lugar para comemorar as boas novas.

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois o telefone de Ayame tocou. Com espanto ela viu que se tratava de Hakkaku.<p>

- Hakkaku? O que você quer?

- _Ayame, nós... Nós precisamos conversar._

- Não tenho nada para falar com você! _ ela soltou _ Agradeço pela ajuda com Kouga, mas não me esqueci do que aprontou comigo e da briga com ele. Além do mais, meu _noivo_ tem muitos ciúmes de você. _ deu ênfase no "noivo".

_- Ok. Está certo, fui um babaca. _ _ele admitiu _ _Mas não quero falar sobre nós. É sobre... O que aconteceu a Kouga. _ _ele pausou e Ayame ouvi-o respirar fundo _ _Eu sei quem atirou nele._

- Você sabe? _ Ayame quase gritou _ Então me diga agora!

_- Gostaria de lhe falar pessoalmente..._

- Não! Já disse que não posso te encontrar. Fale de uma vez! _ ela exigiu.

Depois de uma pausa, ele soltou.

- _Foi meu irmão. __ e desligou em seguida.

Ayame ficou em estado de choque. Tentou retornar em seguida, mas o telefone estava desligado e assim permaneceu pelo resto do dia.

A noite, na casa de Kouga, ela tinha chamado, com o consentimento de Makoto, os amigos para jantar. Quando estavam todos reunidos, ela contou o que Hakkaku tinha dito. Ela já tinha conversando antes com Kouga e juntos tinham passado as informações a Siwon. Para a surpresa deles, Siwon tinha dito que o irmão de Hikori, Hakkaku tinha passado na delegacia antes de voltar ao trabalho. Tinha deixado uma carta onde o irmão confessava o crime e que tinha fugido para não ser preso. A carta, que nesse momento estava diante deles, na mesa da cozinha, dizia:

_Meu irmão_

_Desculpe conversar com você por meio de um pedaço de papel, mas não vejo outra alternativa para mim nesse momento._

_Eu fiz uma besteira das grandes por agir sem pensar e também por vingança._

_Minha intenção era matar aquele desgraçado do Kouga, mas parece que a sorte não me foi favorável. Talvez deva tentar novamente em uma outra oportunidade, mas por hora me despeço daquele que sempre foi meu melhor amigo._

_Eu sei que em você posso confiar, por isso deixei essa carta para avisar que estou sumindo da área. Ainda não sei onde vou e mesmo quando souber, peço que não me procure. Sentirei sua falta, mas temo que se nos contatarmos, poderei ser rastreado e preso._

_Não me arrependo do que fiz. Queria mas é que aquele bastardo morresse, mas sei que isso tem consequências e não estou disposto a ficar atrás de uma cela cheia de homens por causa daquele imbecil._

_Um abraço do seu irmão Hikori._

- Aquele filho da... _ Inuyasha não conseguiu segurar a língua, andando pela cozinha a passos largos e furiosos.

- Siwon disse que Hakkaku teve muita dificuldade em depor. Ele contou ao delegado que já tinha a carta em mãos a dois dias, mas que não conseguia admitir que o irmão tinha feito algo tão horroroso e que depois de pensar muito, ele optou por fazer a coisa certa, mesmo que isso o matasse por dentro.

- Pelo menos isso aquele bastardo fez. _ Kouga soltou, irritado _ Depois de todas que aprontou, ele fez a coisa certa ao menos uma vez.

- A polícia já está procurando pelo criminoso. _ Makoto tranquilizou o filho _ Tenho certeza que logo teremos notícias dele.

* * *

><p>Três meses se passaram.<p>

Kouga já estava totalmente recuperado, então já tinha voltado a praticar com seus amigos e a equipe de natação. Enquanto isso, Sango, Agome e Ayame estavam no centro, procurando roupinhas novas para o bebê da amiga, que elas já sabiam seria um menino.

- Olha esse, que fofo! _ Ayame exclamou.

- Tudo de bebê é fofo, amiga. _ Agome brincou _ E você já pegou umas vinte peças.

- É que é tudo tão lindo! _ Ayame estava em êxtase.

- Kouga deve ter ficado feliz com a notícia de que será pai de um menino.

- Se ficou! _ deu um risinho constrangido _ Disse até que queria deixar outro engatilhado. _ ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Já vi que quebraram a cama dessa vez. _ Sango comentou, entre risinhos.

- Não, mas... Teve um travesseiro que rasgou... _ admitiu sem conseguir olhar para as amigas.

Todas caíram na gargalhada. Nesse momento, o celular de Sango tocou.

- Tio Siwon?

- _Sango, está ocupada?_

- Só estou fazendo umas compras. Porque?

- _É uma emergência. Recebi um chamado de Shima. Ao que parece ela passou mal e teve que ser levada às pressas para o hospital Luz Da Vida. Ela implorou para que te avisasse e que você fosse até lá._

Meia hora depois, Sango e as amigas entravam no hospital, correndo para pedir informações. Foram informadas de que a jovem Shima Domo havia sido encaminhada com muitas dores à sala de parto. Então seguiram até a sala de espera da maternidade, e aguardaram.

As horas passavam-se lentamente. Shima não tinha parentes próximos na cidade e Sango não sabia o telefone de nenhum parente distante dela, então ligou para Miroke que chegou pouco depois, acompanhado de Inuyasha e Kouga. Também tinha o agravante de que a criança de Shima seria prematura, já que pelas contas de Sango, ela não podia ter mais do que seis ou sete meses de gestação. Ao que parecia, as inúmeras agressões e stress emocional tinham adiantado o processo do parto.

Depois de cerca de quatro horas tensas, um médico surgiu.

- Vocês são parentes da paciente Shima Domo?

- Amigos. _ Sango disse _ Não conseguimos entrar em contato com a família. Como ela está?

- Está fraca, tivemos que realizar uma cesariana de emergência. Mas vai se recuperar. O bebê também está estável, apesar de ser prematuro. Foi encaminhado para uma incubadora e está em observação.

- Nós podemos vê-la? _ Sango quis saber.

- Sim, em breve. _ ele disse _ Ela acaba de ser encaminhada ao quarto. Assim que puderem vê-la, eu virei avisá-los.

Puderam entrar no quarto vinte minutos depois, encontrando Shima acordada e esperando por eles. Apesar de demonstrar sinais de fraqueza, ela sentia-se feliz por terem atendido ao seu pedido.

- Que bom que vieram. _ ela sorriu, olhando em volta _ Tem tantos juntos. Fico feliz por terem vindo. Principalmente vocês dois. _ concluiu, olhando para Sango e Miroke.

- Como você está? _ Miroke quis saber.

- Eu vou me recuperar. _ garantiu ela _ Já sofri coisas piores. _ comentou, mais para si mesma.

- Você já viu o seu bebê? _ Agome perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Sim. _ Shima sorriu _ É uma menina linda.

Todos em volta sorriram.

- Já tem um nome? _ Kouga quis saber.

- Sim. Reyna. _ ela disse _ Era o nome da minha madrinha, alguém que eu amava e morreu muito cedo. Era uma mulher inteligente, forte e decidida, o tipo de mulher que quero que meu bebê seja.

- Ela será, com certeza. _ Sango garantiu.

- Isso se ela conseguir... _ ela não precisou terminar a frase. Era de conhecimento geral que bebês prematuros podiam não vir a sobreviver.

- Vamos ser positivos! _ Sango segurou as mãos de Shima entre as suas _ Vamos ter fé. Tudo vai dar certo.

- Sango... _ Shima olhou com admiração para a outra _ ...Obrigada.

Sango sorriu em resposta. Já tinha passado pela fase de não gostar de Shima a anos atrás. Mas isso era quando tinha 11 anos e a garota era sua rival pelo menino que gostava. Hoje mulher feita, mesmo sabendo que Shima tinha um caso com seu então namorado, ela não sentia raiva dela. Apenas pena pela garota ter sido uma vítima da situação. Respeito, por ela seguir em frente apesar de tudo e até um certo carinho.

- Tenho algo para você. _ Shima disse _ Pode pegar aquela bolsa para mim, por favor? _ pediu, apontando uma bolsa cinza que estava na cadeira próxima a porta.

Sango entregou-lhe a bolsa. Após remexer nela por alguns segundos, Shima, retirou um envelope branco, com aspecto oficial, entregando-o a Sango. Intrigada, a garota abriu a carta que se mostrava um pedido registrado em cartório para que se caso acontecesse algo a Shima, Sango e Miroke seria os guardiões legais de seu bebê.

- Shima, isso é... _ Sango não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu preciso garantir que minha filha estará bem. _ ela justificou.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que isso não será necessário. _ Sango tentou argumentar.

- Assim parece que você não quer cuidar dela.

- Não é isso! _ Sango apressou-se em ressaltar _ É que Kuranosuke está preso e pagando por seus crimes. Você já não está mais sozinha. Nada vai te acontecer.

- Eu prefiro ter certeza. _ Shima foi tão teimosa nesse aspecto que Sango não teve opção senão desistir.

- Tudo bem. _ ela disse, guardando o documento na própria bolsa _ Mas tenho certeza de que viverá o bastante para ver seus bisnetos.

Logo depois de saírem do quarto de Shima, eles dirigiram-se até a maternidade para ver a pequena Reyna. Com uma dor no peito, Sango viu aquela pequena criança coberta de tubos e um sentimento de proteção se apoderou dela.

- Tão pequenininha e já sofrendo tanto. _ ela comentou e notou que seus amigos tinham o mesmo pensamento estampado no rosto.

- Tenho certeza de que ela passará por isso. _ Miroke disse, ofegando em seguida.

- O que foi? _ Sango perguntou, alarmada.

- Outro vulto! _ Miroke disse, arrancando sorrisos de todos.

Desde seu primeiro flash de visão, Miroke vinha tendo progressos. Já tinha tido mais alguns flashes e de dois dias para cá vinha enxergando vultos cada vez por mais tempo.

- Ainda estou vendo! _ ele dizia emocionado, após cinco minutos seguidos _ Tem alguém se movimentando na minha frente a alguns metros... É uma enfermeira dentro da maternidade?

- Sim. _ Sango disse, emocionada _ O que mais você vê?

- Tem vários... Quadrados... _ ele disse, incerto _ Tem movimento em alguns deles também e em alguns em vejo uma mancha parada. São os berços com os bebês?

- Sim! Sim! _ Sango o abraço _ Os que estão parados devem ser os que estão dormindo. Ah, Miroke! Estou tão feliz!

Os amigos também o cumprimentaram e continuaram a visita até que o vulto voltasse a desaparecer, dez minutos depois.

- Foi maior dessa vez. _ Inuyasha comentou, enquanto saiam do hospital _ Isso é bom.

- É sinal de que a cirurgia fez efeito e que você está recuperando a visão. _ Agome disse, feliz pelos amigos.

Shima foi liberada três dias depois, mas continuava insistindo que Sango a acompanha-se em suas idas ao hospital para ver Reyna. Com o passar do tempo, as duas foram ficando mais unidas. Sango sentia um carinho cada vez mais por Shima, mas principalmente por Reyna que, forte como sua mãe queria, melhorava a cada dia.

Após chegar de uma dessas visitas, Sango cumprimentou a mãe que estava na sala assistindo TV e lhe deu um sorriso suspeito que deixou a garota confusa, indo tomar banho em seguida. Quando voltou, já havia começado o noticiário e ela juntou-se à mãe na sala enquanto colocava se prato com o jantar no colo.

Entre algumas notícias de reclamações ao prefeito, e um roubo a banco, o repórter anunciou:

- E pedimos que os cidadãos mantenham o máximo de cuidado pois houve uma rebelião seguida de fuga na penitenciária de Osaka.

- Não é o lugar onde Kuranosuke está?

- Acho que sim. _ Sango respondeu, repentinamente tensa.

Dez prisioneiros fugiram, mas quase todos já foram capturados, menos este _ o repórter disse, exibindo a foto de Kuranosuke, o que fez gelar a espinha de Sango. Seu cabelo castanho tinha sido cortado e seus olhos eram frios _ Seu nome é Kuranosuke Takeda, violência doméstica e tentativa de homicídio. Qualquer informação sobre ele, por favor avisem as autoridades. A última informação é que ele foi visto nas cidades vizinhas.

Um barulho de prato espatifando no chão pôde ser ouvido pela casa toda.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Óia nóis qui traveis!<strong>

**Saudades de vocês, amigos!**

**Hoje acordei com a tocha e, ignorando o braço, consegui fazer mais um capítulo.**

**Agora só faltam dois para o fim da história.**

**Espero que ainda continuem comigo até lá!**

**Um beijo a todos!**


	35. Uma Montanha-Russa De Emoções

**Capítulo 34**

**"Uma Montanha-Russa De Emoções"**

_- Pare com isso! _ Sango gritava desesperada, mas ninguém conseguia ouvir seu apelo _ O que aconteceu com você? Você não era assim! Como pôde se transformar tanto?_

_- A culpa é sua... _ ele sorria de um jeito assombroso _ ... Você deveria ter me amado enquanto podia. Agora tem que aceitar as conseqüências dos seus atos._

- NÃO! _ seu berro ecoou alto, ultrapassando os limites do sono.

- Sango! Você está bem? _ Miroke sentou-se na cama alarmado, tentando localizar rapidamente a namorada com as mãos.

- Miroke, eu não agüento mais! _ ela chorava copiosamente, agarrando-se a ele assim que ele a alcançou _ Todo dia é a mesma coisa! Isso já está me deixando maluca!

- É aquele sonho de novo? _ ele questionou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim. Sempre o mesmo.

Já haviam se passado cerca de quinze dias desde aquele dia onde a fuga de Kuranosuke tinha sido anunciada e desde então Sango não tinha um só dia de paz. A polícia, liderada por seu tio Siwon, havia dobrado os esforços para localizá-lo, mas até então não haviam tido nenhuma notícia. Dois policiais se revezaram na porta do quarto de Shima enquanto ela esteve internada cuidando de sua segurança por que temiam que Kuranosuke pudesse ir até ela. Ela já estava de alta e por realmente não ter parentes próximos, estava ficando na casa de Sango enquanto aguardava a saída de Reyna no hospital que seria dali a algumas semanas, mas ia todos os dias até o hospital para poder amamentá-la. Apesar de ter nascido de apenas sete meses, a menininha estava tendo uma recuperação impressionante. Assim como Shima queria, ela era uma pequena guerreira. Sango tinha cedido seu quarto a Shima (sobre protestos da visitante) para que ela pudesse ficar mais confortável e estava dormindo na sala com Miroke todos os dias. Durante a semana, Sango ficava tensa no trabalho e se assustava a cada latido, mas seu tio havia providenciado que um de seus homens ficasse ali de guarda também. Por mais que fosse na esquina de sua casa, segurança nunca era demais.

A luz ascendeu, revelando Nazumi, que os observava, aflita.

- O que houve? _ ela quis saber, aproximando-se do jovem casal.

- Sango teve aquele sonho de novo. _ Miroke explicou _ Estou preocupado que isso acabe deixando-a perturbada demais.

- Isso também me assusta. _ Nazumi admitiu _ Ainda não acredito que um monstro daqueles está a solta e que por algum tempo tenha convivido conosco aqui em casa e ficado sozinho com Sango tantas vezes. _ ela alisou os cabelos da filha _ Só Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido.

Sango extremeceu de leve sob a mão da mãe.

- Não se preocupem. _ ela dizia querendo acalmá-los, mas tentava mais acalmar a si mesma _ Eles vão pegá-lo. E ele ficará preso o dobro de tempo depois dessa fuga.

- Sim, mas e depois? O que o impede de voltar a vir atrás de você? _ Nazumi lembrou.

Sango voltou a extremecer.

- Acho que agora não é um bom momento para pensarmos sobre isso. _ Miroke comentou, sentindo o medo de sua namorad que a senhorita faz acordada? _ ele disse, com os olhos voltados por cima do ombros das duas.

Shima estava parada no batente. Sango não conseguiu segurar sua admiração nesse momento. Com o passar dos dias, os vultos estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes e Miroke jurava ter visto um livro sobre o braço do sofá uma vez e ela havia realmente deixado um ali, mas os flash havia sido tão rápido que ele próprio havia ficado em dúvida até ela confirmar e ambos praticamente darem saltinhos de alegria. É claro que as luzes apagadas dificultavam as coisas, mas agora que a luz estava acesa, não era de se surpreender mais que Miroke houvesse percebido a aproximação da moça e visto um vulto dela na porta. Ela era a única outra mulher por ali além de Sango e sua mãe.

- Me desculpem... _ ela disse, baixinho _ ... É que ouvi Sango gritar, e...

- Não, eu é quem devo me desculpar! _ Sango adiantou-se _ Por ficar gritando por causa de pesadelos como uma garotinha de seis anos. Você está em recuperação, não pode ficar se assustando com tudo. Pode secar o seu leite.

- Foi com ele... _ ela soltou, aquele nome pairando no ar _ Não foi?

Sango não precisou resposder. Seu rosto dizia tudo. Shima foi até ela, abraçando-a com força.

- Eu sei como é isso. _ ela revelou _ Não passa um só dia que eu não me sinta observada... Como se de repente ele fosse sair de trás de um muro e me matar. _ Sango extremeceu, fazendo Shima abraçá-la com mais força _ Mas temos que seguir em frente. Viver com medo não vai nos ajudar em nada. Tenho muitos amigos queridos agora. _ ela olhou para todos _ Sei que farão o possível para me proteger, assim como farão por você também.

Sango balançou a cabeça em concordância, disfarçando uma lágrima teimosa que escorria pelo seu queixo.

* * *

><p>Mal passava das sete da manhã, mas Ayame já estava sentada na cozinha de Kouga, remexendo um café frio, sem ao menos lembrar de sua existência. Tinha muitas coisas na cabeça naquele momento.<p>

Kouga entrou na cozinha cerca de dez minutos depois.

- Já de pé? _ ele qustionou, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça.

- E mesmo vale para você. _ ela sorriu _ Não é normal levantar tão cedo.

- Só tinha ido ao banheiro, mas aí vi que você não estava na cama e vim te procurar. _ ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar o pai e sua "amiga" que dormiam a algumas portas dali. _ Está com algum problema? Alguma dor? _ e olhou rapidamente para o pequeno volume em Ayame que crescia um pouquinho por dia.

- Não, está tudo bem. _ ela alisou a barriga com amor _ Só comecei a pensar em algumas coisas e perdi o sono. Fiz um café mas como pode ver, nem encostei.

- Que coisas? _ ele quis saber.

- É que ando muito preocupada com essa história toda do Kuranosuke assombrando a Sango e a Shima. Também tem a Reyna no hospital. Esse sumiço do Hikori quando ele tentou te matar...

- Porque esquentar sua cabecinha ruiva com aquele babaca? _ Kouga disse, abrançando-a com força _ A polícia também está atrás dele. Vão encontrá-lo logo.

Ele dizia aquilo para acalmá-la, mas por mais que odiasse admitir, também estava tenso com essa situação. Não que temesse pela sua vida por medo de morrer ou algo assim. Seu medo era Hikori conseguisse cumprir seu desejo e Ayame e o bebê acabassem sozinhos, além de seu pai, claro.

- Eu realmente espero que isso seja verdade. _ ela concordou _ E tem mais uma coisa. O tal processo de Lina.

- Porque essa garota entrou na conversa? _ ele bufou, irritado _ Ela já não trouxe confusão demais pra gente?

- Sim. É por isso que quero saber se tiver alguma novidade. Quero ficar de olho nela.

Kouga sorriu. Ayame podia ser bem teimosa quando queria.

- Bom, para falar a verdade, andei me informando sobre isso. _ ele disse _ Hakkaku me disse que está a maior confusão entre os membros do grupo, que o processo de Lina afetou a todos. Ela terá que responder por tudo o que fez, é claro, e isso deixou os fãs abalados. Ryoga foi o que ficou mais furioso com toda essa situação e disse que se ela não fosse afastada do grupo, ele sairia. Como Hakkaku é um mulherengo de mão cheia, claro que não quis expulsá-la. Então Ryoga saiu. Acho que já está conversando na gravadora a respeito de sua carreira solo.

- Hakkaku? _ Ayame questionou, cheia de sub-entendidos.

- Qual é. _ Kouga entendeu a deixa _ Ele se sentiu mal pelo irmão dele ter tentado me matar e quer se desculpar de alguma forma então me mantêm informado a respeito das coisas que envolvem Lina, como no caso do processo. Não é como se eu tivesse me tornado o melhor amigo do cara ou algo assim.

Ayame riu.

- É que é extranho você falar dele com tanta naturalidade. Em outros tempos, teria esmurrado a mesa só do nome dele ser mencionado.

Kouga bufou e Ayame puxou-o para um beijo doce, tentando acalmá-lo. Mas a coisa começou a ficar um pouco feroz e temendo por um flagrante no chão da cozinha, Ayame rapidamente forçou-se a tirar a mão de Kouga debaixo de sua camisa, deixando-o um pouco decepcionado. Então ela tentou continuar a conversa de onde tinha parado.

- Eu realmente espero que ele tenha mais sorte que a Kikyo. _ ela suspirou _ Soube que sua popularidade caiu muito depois que saiu do grupo.

- Ah, com certeza. _ ele garantiu _ Como o foco do grupo é o público feminino, Ryoga e Hakkaku são os membros mais populares. Ele provavelmente terá uma pequena legião de seguidoras atrás dele.

- E ainda tem o fato de Lina ter descoberto o meu e-mail. _ ela soltou, irritada _ Como ela conseguiu isso?

- Não é óbivo? _ ele disse, deixando-a confusa _ É só dar uma pequena olhada no seu perfil do Facebook para qualquer um descobrir seus dados de contato.

- É claro! _ ela batreu na testa com a simplicidade da resposta _ Como não pensei nisso antes?

- Eu já falei que não é certo deixar tantas informações onde todos podem ver. _ ele lembrou, prático.

- Nunca imaginei que algo tão ridículo pudesse acontecer. _ ela defendeu-se _ Mas deixe estar. Assim que entrar no Face eu já arrumo isso.

- Ótimo. _ ele sorriu _ Agora, que tal deixar essas preocupações de lado e dar atenção para o seu noivo aqui?

- Kouga! _ ela disse, vermelha.

- O que é que tem? Já estamos acordados mesmo. Podemos aproveitar bem a manhã... _ ele concluiu, sugestivo.

Ela não pôde deixar de rir. Kouga era incorrigível. Deixando que ele a beijasse, ambos se perderam em seu amor mútuo.

Ayame podia ter evitado um flgrante na cozinha, mas não podia dizer a mesma coisa se o pai de Kouga resolvesse dar um alô para o filho em seu quarto...

* * *

><p>Mais algumas semanas se passaram sem que novas notícias sobre Kuranosuke chegassem até todos. Mesmo ainda estando tensos, a proximidade com o casamento de Rin e Sesshoumaru deixava todos com muito o que pensar.<p>

Inuyasha ia ser o padrinho junto com Agome, o que não o deixava mais animado para se enfiar naquelas "roupas frescas".

- Somos os padrinhos! _ Agome ralhou, experimentando nele uma gravata da mesma cor verde de seu vestido _ Queria o que? Ir de jeans e camiseta?

- Pelo menos seria mais confortável! _ ele retrucou _ Não sei por que tanta frecura!

- Inuyasha! Não me mate de vergonha no meio da loja! _ ela voltou a ralhar.

- Vai ter que me compesar uma semana depois disso. _ ele sorriu torto, deixando suas intenções bem transparentes.

- Cala a boca! _ ela retrucou, vermelha como um pimentão.

- Não acredito que estou sendo padrinho de casamento do imbecil do meu irmão. _ ele continuou remungando _ Eu nem ao menos gosto dele.

- Não seja tão turrão. _ ela sorriu _ Pense que é padrinho da Rin e não de Sesshoumaru. E depois, depois de tudo o que sabemos sei que você jão não o odeia mais taaaaanto assim. _ ela soltou um risinho baixo.

- Feh! _ foi sua única resposta.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso no hospital Luz Da Vida, Sango e Miroke aguardavam a alta da pequena Reyna. Mais cedo, haviam ligado na casa dos Taiyjia para anunciar a saída da menina e Shima havia dito que iria até sua velha casa pegar seus documentos para que pudesse viajar para a casa de seus parentes e finalmente sair da casa de Sango. Sango não gostou nada daquela história, ainda estava preocupada com o fato de Kuranosuke estar solto, mas Shima garantiu que quanto antes saíssem da cidade, mas seguras estariam e Sango não pôde discutir quanto a isso, mas insistiu para que ela levasse um dos homens de seu tio com ela. Como já faziam mais de duas horas, o hospital insistiu que alguém fosse pegar a criança para que liberasse a vaga para outra. Como responsáveis legais na ausência de Shima, que ainda não tinha voltado, os dois foram até lá.<p>

- Estou preocupada. _ Sango disse enquanto uma efermeira passava empurrando uma cadeira de rodas com um senhor de perna quebrada _ Já fazem algumas horas que ela saiu e nenhuma notícia até agora.

- Eles foram de ônibus. _ Miroke lembrou _ De ser por isso.

- Sim. Deve ser. _ ela concordou.

A enfermeira apareceu minutos depois, trazendo nos braços um pequeno embrulho cor-de-rosa.

- Vocês são os pais da Reyna Dono? _ ela questionou.

- Não, a mãe teve uns problemas, não pôde vir. _ Miroke explicou _ O pai... Bom... _ deixou a frase no ar _ Somos seus responsáveis legais. Mostre a ela, Sango.

Sango mostrou-lhe os papéis registrados em cartório, o que não deixou a enfermeira muito satisfeita, mas ela não podia ir contra a lei.

- Normalmente os pais retirariam a criança. _ ela resmungou, entregando o bebê a Sango.

- É um caso especial. _ Dr Mochi interveio, com um sorriso triste _ A mãe é aquela jovem que sofria mals tratos, lembra-se? A que deu entrada às pressas.

- Oh, sim! _ ela corou, envergonhada _ Me desculpem, eu não fazia idéia.

- Sem problemas. _ Miroke sorriu _ Só estava fazendo o seu trabalho.

A enfermeira voltou a corar, dessa vez por outras razões.

Já no carro, a pequena Reyna dormia em uma cadeirinha enquanto Miroke e Sango iam na frente, com a jovem dirigindo da forma mais cuidadosa possível.

- Ela é bem tranqüila. _ Miroke comentou.

- Sim. Principalmente levando em conta tudo o que a mãe passou e o que ela mesma passou na barriga através de Shima. É uma surpresa não ser uma criança assustadiça.

- É verdade.

- Shima ficará feliz, não é? _ ela continuou, parando no sinal vermelho e dando uma olhada na criança enquanto isso. Seus cabelos eram castanho bem claros e as poucas vezes que ela abrira os olhos, eles mostravam-se levemente azulados, mas Sango sabia que muitos bebês nasciam assim e depois a cor real aparecia. Embora essas características lembrassem mais o pai (Sango tremeu de novo ao pensar nisso), o restante eram todos traços de Shima _ De chegar em casa e ver a neném.

- Sim. E aliviada por finalmente sair daqui e ir para um lugar mais seguro. _ Miroke concordou.

- Essa hora provavelmente ela já está em casa a nossa espera.

* * *

><p>Mas ela não estava. E já começava a escurecer. Sango já começava a andar para todos os lados desesperada enquanto Nazumi alimentava a criança com leite industrial. Foi a única opção que tiveram quando ela começou a chorar de fome e a mãe não estava por perto para amamentar.<p>

- Aconteceu alguma coisa... Aconteceu alguma coisa... _ Sango murmurava para si mesma _ Ela não sumiria assim.

- A polícia já foi até o local, Sango. Se acalme. _ Miroke pedia, preocupado.

- Como vou me acalmar?! _ Sango estava histérica _ Kuranosuke está solto e Shima desapareceu!

Como se esperando uma deixa, Reyna soltou o bico da mamadeira e começou a berrar.

- Sango, essa sua energia nervosa está assustando o bebê. _ a mãe ralhou _ Eu também estou preocupada, mas temos uma criança aqui para cuidar.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... _ ela começou a chorar _ Me desculpem! É que estou tão preocupada com ela!

- Nós sabendo, querida. _ Nazumi disse, com tom mais brando _ Mas infelizmente não temos nada a fazer a não ser esperar por notícias.

Mais algumas horas tensas se passaram até que o telefone tocou. Nesse momento, Sango já tinha conversado com as amigas e ambas assim como os namorados já estavam na casa dos Taiyjia a espera de notícias.

- Infelizmente, as notícias não são boas. _ Siwon começou, com voz pesarosa que deixou Yesung tenso, chamando a atenção de todos.

- O que houve? _ ele quis saber.

- Eles foram atacados. _ Siwon disse, sem precisar dizer de quem se tratava _ De alguma forma, aquele meliante conseguiu surpreender Tadashi. _ Tadashi era o nome do policial que havia acompanhado Shima _ Já vinha os observando a algum tempo ao que parece.

- Eles estão bem? _ ele praticamente gritou, deixando todos alarmados. Reyna voltou a berrar.

- Tadashi foi atingido na cabeça e foi operado, está em observação. _ ele explicou _ Shima estava dentro da casa.

- Como ela está? _ ele questionou, apesar de já suspeitar.

- Ela está morta.

* * *

><p>Aquilo foi um choque a todos, especialmente para Sango, que ficou totalmente sem reação ao saber da notícia. Ayame e Agome imediatamente começaram a chorar, sendo amparadas pelos namorados que também sofriam com isso. Nazumi começou a se sentir mal e teve que entregar Reyna para o marido para que não a derrubasse. Souta ficou sentado no sofá com o rosto branco, tão paralisado pelo choque quanto Sango, que era amparada inutilmente por Miroke.<p>

Siwon havia descrito de maneira profissional que Shima não tinha sofrido nenhum tipo de violência, com excessão do tiro no peito que lhe tirara a vida. Perto de seu corpo, havia um bilhete de Kuranosuke com as seguintes palavras:

PARA VOCÊ SENTIR A MESMA DOR QUE EU SENTI, TRAIDORA.

K

Ele sabia que ela jamais leria o bilhete, mas também conhecia a relação do chefe de polícia com Sango e deixara o bilhete de propósito para que soubessem de quem se tratava. De alguma forma, havia descoberto que ela tinha lhe denunciado, mas isso não seria tão difícil de descobrir, já que sua ex. companheira havia se unido a Sango logo depois dele ser preso. Todos sabiam que algum cúmplice havia lhe facilitado a fuga da cadeia e possivelmente essa mesma pessoa era quem tinha lhe passado as informações.

O velório realizou-se no dia seguinte, com muita tristeza em volta. Todos sabiam da ameaça que era Kuranosuke a solta, mas não deixavam de ter esperanças de que ele fosse preso antes que algo acontecesse. Shima não tinha muitos parentes, mas os poucos que foram avisados as pressas, graças a lista de contato no celular dela, fizeram de tudo para poder comparecer e se despedir da jovem, além de conhecer a pequena Reyna. Mas Sango pôde notar que muitos deles estavam ali apenas para manter as aparências sem ter uma ligação real com a jovem, o que era uma coisa triste. Pelo o que Sango tinha entendido de algumas conversas sussurradas, depois da morte dos pais de Shima em um acidente de carro, ela foi morar com tios em outra cidade, mas se tornou uma rebelde que ninguém queria por perto. Todos os parentes moravam fora da cidade e a notícia de que ela se mudaria de volta a cidade natal assim que atingisse a maioridade foi bem recebida por todos, que não fizeram muito esforço em deixá-la ir. Eles admitiam que a vida havia lhe ensinado a lição e sentiam-se culpados por tê-la de certa forma abandonado, mas debatiam-se entre si para ver quem assumiria o "fardo" de criar a filha dela.

- Não se preocupem com isso. _ Sango em certo momento interferiu, se metendo em uma discussão quase silenciosa entre duas tias que empurravam a responsabilidade uma para outra _ Shima deixou por escrito que gostaria que eu e Miroke cuidássemos de Reyna se algo acontecesse, então vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso. _ fungou, uma dor comprimindo seu peito _ Parece até que ela estava sentindo.

- Não pense mal de nós, querida. _ uma delas disse _ É só que estamos muito velhas para uma responsabilidade dessas.

- Exato. _ a outra concordou _ Não que não gostamos da pequena criança, mas vendo o histórico de seus pais... Temo que poderíamos ter alguns problemas.

Sango olhou para as duas com nojo. Elas nem disfarçavam o alívio. Não era a toa que Shima tinha fugido assim que possível delas. Eles a taxam como rebelde, mas Sango pensava que ela tinha sido a grande vítima daquela família. Talvez fosse por isso que seus pais haviam optado por morar longe de todos.

O enterro aconteceu ao final da tarde e sem nenhuma surpresa, a "família" de Shima foi a primeira a ir embora. Sango e os outros haviam se reunido em torno do túmulo dela para uma última despedida. Ela e Miroke eram quem estavam mais próximos do túmulo, enquanto os outros estavam a uma distância respeitosa. Reyna estava no colo de Miroke, balbuciando baixinho.

- Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido a você. _ ela disse, com a voz embargada _ Eu me sinto ainda muito culpada por tê-la deixado ir sozinha...

- Sango... _ Miroke quis interferir, mas ela o ignorou.

- Pelo menos aonde você estiver, sei que será amparada. Sei que terá alguém cuidando de você, talvez até seus pais. E que agora está segura e protegida daquele monstro.

- Não se preocupe com Reyna. _ Miroke disse, fazendo Sango olhar para ele com carinho imenso _ Nós já a amamos e cuidaremos dela como se fosse nossa própria filha. Não deixaremos que nada de mal lhe aconteça. Eu sei que aquele cara ainda está por aí, mas minha visão está voltando, como você sabe. Eu ainda não tinha contado a ninguém, mas já estou conseguindo ver em preto e branco.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Sango, assim como de todos os presentes.

- Ah, seu filho da... _ Inuyasha soltou, mas teve que disfarçar um sorriso.

- Miroke! Quando...

- Foi um pouco antes de Siwon ligar. _ ele explicou _ As imagens começaram a aparecer e me senti muito animado, mas estavam todos tão tensos com o sumiço de Shima e então veio a notícia... _ ele não precisou completar.

- Ah, querido, isso é tão bom. _ Sango suspirou abraçando o namorado, fazendo o bebê se remexer.

Ao mesmo tempo, os outros demonstravam estar felizes por Miroke, mas temiam demonstrar uma reação muito entusiasmada e com isso desrespeitar o túmulo de Shima. Aquilo era incrível, mas podia esperar.

- Estou tão feliz... _ Sango dizia _ ... Me desculpe Shima! _ ela disse, rapidamente _ Eu não tenho o direito de me sentir assim, não depois do que aconteceu com você, mas ao mesmo tempo isso é tão especial que eu... Droga, eu nem sei como me sinto em relação a nada! _ ela soltou, desesperada.

- Acho que ela entende como você se sente. _ Agome disse _ Ou como todos nós nos sentimos. É muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. É o Kuranosuke a solta, a gravidez da Ayame, o casamento de Rin e agora a morte de Shima. E depois de tudo vem o Miroke e solta uma bomba fantástica dessas do nada. _ ela sorriu, com tristeza _ Todos nós estamos bem confusos em como nos sentir e ela tanto quanto a gente torcia pela melhora de Miroke. Penso que ela também deve estar feliz por ele, onde estiver.

Sango sorriu de leve para a amiga.

- Enfim. _ Miroke continuou _ O que eu quero que você saiba é que não precisa se preocupar com nada. Nós vamos pegar aquele bandido e Reyna estará segura sob a nossa proteção. A cada dia que passa e me torno cada vez mais um homem normal, apto para proteger Sango e a todos aqueles que amo. _ e virou-se para a namorada, olhando dessa vez diretamente para ela depois de muito tempo sem ter que usar as mãos _ Confie em mim, Sango. Não deixarei nada te acontecer. Vou te proteger nem que seja com a minha vida.

- Ok, só não exagere. _ ela o abraçou de novo _ Não quero perder mais ninguém.

E finalmente as lágrimas caíram.

* * *

><p>Apesar dos tristes acontecimentos que haviam ocorrido a menos de um mês, alguns planos não podiam ser alterados e o casamento de Rin e Sesshoumaru seria naquela noite.<p>

As mulheres estavam se arrumando na casa de Sango, enquanto os homens por sua vez, na casa do noivo, ou seja, dos Taisho. Se Inuyasha já não tinha gostado das roupas formais antes, agora as detestava.

- Que inferno! Odeio tudo isso. _ ele chiava, arrancando alguns sorrisos de Miroke e Kouga.

- Cale a boca, fedelho! _ Sesshoumaru ralhou, atrapalhando-se com a gravata de tão nervoso que estava _ Não piore as coisas para mim!

- Quem diria que o todo formal Sesshoumaru iria um dia se atrapalhar com uma gravata. _ Kouga provocou.

- Pode rir agora, mas quem vai estar na minha situação daqui a alguns meses é você! _ o mais velho dos Taisho retrucou.

Kouga ficou levemente corado com a alfinetada. Ele e Ayame tinham marcado sua união oficial para logo após a data prevista para o parto dela. Como ela ainda estava relativamente no começo, teriam aí alguns meses de preparação, mas isso não o deixava menos ansioso.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Taiyjia, o burburinho era geral. Por mais que os últimos tempos tivessem sido complicados, nada como um casamento para fazer as mulheres ficarem mais agitadas. O ruído era tão alto que Sango tinha dificuldade em fazer a pequena Reyna dormir.

Sango tinha assumido com fervor o papel de "mãe" de Reyna, apesar de ainda ser solteira. A mãe tinha se oferecido para criá-la, mas Sango foi teimosa ao lembrá-la que Shima tinha eleito ela e Miroke como pais. Apesar de serem apenas namorados, ela não tinha dúvidas que sua relação avançaria futuramente então não via problemas em já assumir de vez o seu papel. Miroke a apoiava muito e estava com elas sempre que podia, amando cada dia mais aquela pequena criança. Durante o trabalho, Sango continuava acompanhada por policiais a paisana. Sua chefe tinha ficado preocupada que isso pudesse afastas os clientes, mas entendeu logo a gravidade da situação. Além disso, os dois homens (sim, porque desde o ataque à Shima a segurança tinha sido reforçada) faziam um excelente trabalho em se passar por pessoas comuns.

- Por favor, gente! _ ela pediu _ Estou tentando ninar um bebê aqui.

- Ops! Desculpe, amiga. _ Agome respondeu, sorrindo de leve para mãe e filha _ Vocês ficam bem mesmo juntas. _ ela comentou, deixando Sango triste.

- Isso é bom por um lado, mas por outro... _ Sango suspirou _ ... Preferia que Shima estivesse aqui.

- Todos nós queríamos isso. _ Ayame concordou _ Mas infelizmente a vida nos dá umas rasteiras. Shima não pôde estar com ela, mas deixou uma boa guardiã. Tenho certeza de que ela está tranqüila com relação a isso.

- Será? _ Sango questionou, insegura _ Às vezes acho que meto os pés pelas mãos. Minha mãe me ajuda como pode, mas sinto que não posso depender dela para sempre. Bem ou mal, eu sou uma mãe agora. Devo aprender a agir de acordo e fazer a coisa certa.

- Você já está fazendo, amiga. _ Agome lhe disse. E para confirmar isso Kirara, que já tinha o tamanho quase adulto agora, roçou entre suas pernas, ronronando.

Depois disso as mulheres se controlaram, dando a deixa que Sango precisava para fazer Reyna dormir.

* * *

><p>A noite chegou depressa e praticamente todos já haviam ido à igreja, menos Miroke e Sango que tinham ficado para trás a espara de sua escolta.<p>

- Acho isso tão incômodo. _ Sango reclamou, já sentindo falta do peso de Reyna em seus braços _ Poderíamos ter ido todos juntos.

- Você sabe que é perigoso. _ Miroke lembrou, orgulhosamente acertando a gravata diante do espelho _ Kuranosuke ainda está por aí e ele sabia que o casamento seria hoje porque ouviu isso de algumas pessoas na época em que namoravam. _ ele fez uma careta ao mencionar isso _ Ele pode tentar alguma coisa e não é bom envolvermos outras pessoas nisso.

- É bem provável que ele não tente nada. _ Sango disse _ Estou muito bem vigiada e ele não seria louco de tentar dois ataques em tão pouco tempo.

- Pode até ser, mas eu prefiro não arriscar. _ Miroke teimou.

- Você não precisava ter ficado. _ Sango lembro mim que ele quer.

- Claro. Como se eu fosse te deixar sozinha com um maníaco a solta. _ ele disse, de forma óbvia.

- Espero não chegar atrasada ao casamento. _ ela comentou _ Que bom que minha mãe levou Reyna na frente. _ sorriu _ Isso me deixa mais tranqüila.

Miroke sorriu para ela, abrançando-a.

- Você está parecendo cada dia mais com uma mãe. _ ele comentou.

- É o que todos dizem. _ ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Uma buzina no portão chamou-lhes a atenção. Sua escolta havia chegado.

Quando saíram no portão, viram estava apenas um dos guardas, Rain, no carro.

- Onde está Lionel? _ Miroke quis saber.

- Está nos aguardando na igreja. _ ele explicou, abrindo a porta do carona para Sango _ Preferiram enviar só a mim.

- Acha seguro? _ Miroke questionou.

- Estamos dentro de um carro fechado. O que poderia acontecer?

- É verdade. _ Miroke concordou.

Ao chegarem próximos à igreja, Rain parou o carro para que pudessem descer. Lionel veio de encontro com eles, dizendo que assumiria dali. Enquanto Rain se afastava, Miroke e Sango começavam a descer do carro, mas não chegaram a concluir o processo. A trava do cinto de Sango estava de alguma forma bloqueada e quando Miroke foi tentar ajudá-la, algo muito forte o atingiu por trás, deixando-o caído no chão, tonto.

- Miroke! _ Sango, gritou _ Lionel, o que está havendo? Porque _ele_ está aqui? _ ela gritou novamente ao ver quem entrava no carro.

_"...ele não seria louco de tentar dois ataques em tão pouco tempo." _ _as palavras ecoaram.

Ao que parecia, ele seria sim...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voltei!<strong>_

_**E com um penúltimo capítulo cheio de emoções!**_

_**E aí? Preparados para o fim da história? Não percam!**_


End file.
